One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Story based off AyBenelli's:Luffy's Life. Join Luffy and Nami's daughter as she rises to power to try and take her dad's throne. There will be a lot of obstacles in her way, but with her nakama behind her, there's nothing she can't do. Set Sail! For a New Adventure with a New Generation of pirates! Read Luffy's Life Unfortunately, on hiatus.
1. Prologue to a New Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I also don't own the OC characters Mika and Akio they belong to AyBenelli's: Luffy's Life in which this is dedicated to.**

**Also, before you read this go read AyBenelli's: Luffy's Life , I think it's great or else I wouldn't have written this. I would also like to thank AyBenelli for allowing the great honor to write this.**

**I hope you like it!**

**V2: Important note down below.**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Prologue to a New Adventure!

A Promise to a family

The Start of a New Generation

"Yeee-ahhh! Why are we up so early?" yawned a young girl with dark browny-red hair only six of age as she rubbed her sleepy eyes along with a young boy with chocolate hair. The young girl was wearing a light blue shirt with a small smiling skull-and-crossbones wearing a straw hat on the upper left of her shirt and a white skirt. The boy wore a regular dirty white shirt with black pants and a wooden kendo stick on his side. They both stood on a grassy deck next to two older females waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah, the sun's not even up yet." complained the boy in a whiny voice having taken notice of the sun that had yet to rise on the new day. The little girl, with dark brown- almost black- eyes, looked around to see all of her family was up looking very solemn as well as tired as they looked out to sea. Both children were confused as no one said a thing. In fact, many of them were off to the side of the ship with great curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" asked the girl loudly hoping to get a response from someone in her family.

"No, there's nothing wrong Mika." The little girl turned to see a young women with short orange hair walk towards the young girl. The women then lowered herself to the girl's height giving the girl a soft smile. "We're just waiting for an old friend."

"Really? Who is it, mom?" asked Mika with a bit more energy at the prospect of meeting one of her family's friends. The women recognized as this girl's mother only smiled as she patted her daughter's head, the young girl relishing in the attention.

"You'll see soon." The women stopped patting her daughter's head, and returned to her seat next to a black haired older women close by as the men kept searching for whatever they looking for.

"Hey! There she is!" The two adults and two kids immediately picked up as the loud voice of one black haired teen wearing a straw hat pointed out to sea.

Instantly, many of the other members of Mika's family came bustling towards where the straw hat male stood. All of them looked out to sea, three excited-though for different reasons-, one uninterested, and two very curious. Each male was very unique starting with a green haired swordsmen with three swords, a black curly haired man with a long nose, a blond with part of his face covered a one curly eye brow, a blue haired man wearing a speedo and sunglasses, and...a large gorilla-like man and a living skeleton with an afro?

Haven't figured it out yet? Mika's family is none other than the (in)famous Straw Hat pirates. Her parents; Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. You may ask why Mika, or Monkey D. Namika- her true name-, and her friend, Akio, were sailing with the Straw Hat near the end of the Grand Line, where they would soon enter Fishman Island, then the New World. That's a story for another time, but for now let's return to back to the moment.

"It's been so long! I wonder how much she's changed!" shouted Chopper as he dropped from Heavy Point to Brain Point as he crawled onto the railing to see the ship.

"I'm sure she has grown into a beautiful young lady." smiled Sanji as he blew some smoke out as he eyed the incoming ship. The ship had a very Egyptian theme to it and easily beat the Thousand Sunny in size.

"Wow! Look at that ship!" The crew looked over to see Mika and Akio now on the railing as they beheld the ship. The crew chuckled simply enjoying the kids sheer amazement at the ship. Though their light chuckles could not last as they quickly remembered by this ship is here.

_'It's for their own safety.'_ thought every crew member as the watched the kids as they looked over the Egyptian themed ship and pointed out certain features. The ship soon pulled up next to the Sunny, the crew and kids stepping back as the gangplank as lowered onto their ship. On the decks of the ship, a troop of guards were lined up along the deck facing the Straw Hats while three figures made their way off the ship and onto the gangplank.

"Hello Everyone!" shouted a sky blue haired women as she ran onto the deck of the Sunny, where Nami meet her with a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you all again."

"Mmm, you too Vivi." smiled Nami as she welcomed the young princess to the Sunny. Her guards, Chaka and Pell, stayed behind wearing content smiles as they watched the princess reunite with her old friends. From behind the adults, Mika and Akio watched the adults converse though wanting very much to join in, especially Mika as she impatiently fidgeted.

"You look well princess." spoke Zoro with a mild smile as he leaned off the wall and walked up to the two hugging women.

"How have you been Vivi?" smiled Usopp as he walked next to the women as they broke from their hug.

"We're all so glad to see you!" shouted Chopper happily as he jumped into Vivi's arms to which the princess caught him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you all too!" smiled Vivi as she looked at all the familiar faces from way back when she had been apart of the crew. Setting Chopper down, she looked at each crew member, she soon caught sight of one familiar face and two very unfamiliar. "You guys have some new members."

"It's nice to see you again Ms Wednesday." spoke Robin in a calm tone though wore a soft smile giving the teen a casual wave. Vivi gave a very nervous smile and wave to the former Baroque Works second-in-command, she had been informed by Nami earlier from her letter though it still seemed awkward to see a former enemy with her dear friends. Meanwhile the kids seemed intrigued with conversation and moved to get closer to the group.

"Vivi! Meet Franky and Brook!" Luffy quickly interjected and pushed Vivi up to the cyborg and skeleton. Following behind, the kids ran behind Luffy, the crew finally realizing that the kids were curious. Chaka and Pell also caught this action, which only further raised the question of why they were here. Meanwhile with the princess, she, though familiar with Luffy's antics, couldn't prepare herself to see living skeleton staring right back at her without eyes.

"H-h-hello!"

"Ow! Hello Blue Haired sis." Franky was the first speak allowing Vivi to try to get use to the idea of a living skeleton. Something they all, minus Luffy, knew would be needed. "I'm Super~ Franky." With that said, Franky went into his pose shocking the princess. Behind Luffy, the kids chuckled finding Franky's usual antics funny.

"Yohohoho." Now was Brook's turn to which the scare of the living skeleton had died down a bit, though still a bit scary. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Vivi." bowed the skeleton taking his hat in a gentlemen like manner. Vivi was naturally surprised at how gentlemen-like the skeleton was, which seem to ease her worries a bit as she watch he raise up to her level. "Ah! By the way, may I see your panties?"

"W-w-what!"

"Brook!"

"You fiend!" With Vivi in a mild case of shock, Nami and Sanji knocked the skeleton man down while Chaka and Pell yelled at him ready to draw their swords. The rest of the crew sighed at their oldest members antics while Luffy was laughing from hysteria. And he wasn't the only one. Vivi soon heard the sounds of a child laughing and turned to see the little girl, laughing much like Luffy, and boy behind her.

"That's so funny Brook!"

"And who are you two." Mika stopped laughing as she heard both her and Akio being addressed. Both she and Akio looked up to see Vivi now in front of them and bent down to their height. The woman's voice was soft and kind, much like Nami and Robin's when they addressed them.

"I'm Mika!" spoke the young girl as she stepped forward to the princess meeting eye to eye. "But my full name is Monkey D. Namika, but I like Mika better." Vivi blinked a bit as she believing she may have misheard. She looked up from Mika, only to see Nami wrapped around Luffy's arm much like a loving couple would and immediately made the connection. She then looked back down to the little girl with a smile

"That's a very sweet name." Mika grinned at her response, reminding her much of Luffy's own, and then looked over to the boy that had remained quiet.

"Uh?" spoke the boy sounding nervous as he looked away and back to the princess's eyes. Vivi found the action cute as she waited patiently for him to answer. "I'm...uhhhh...I'm Akio" finally spoke the boy as he closed his eyes though looking in her direction. Vivi found the boy's actions cute once again giving him a smile. "I'm Mika's friend."

"It's nice to meet you both." Vivi then stood back up, having finally been introduced to everyone. But now, it raised the question: Why was she here? She looked at all the crew members, all wearing smiles though she could sense a hint of sadness with them. Though the children we're oblivious to this.

"Are you really a princess?"

"How did you meet the crew?"

"What are you doing here?" Akio and Mika kept asking all manner of questions that would come into any kids mind, thought the last one was the most important for many reasons.

"Actually." spoke Vivi as she stopped Mika and Akio from continuing their barrage of questions. Vivi looked up from the kids to the crew as she looked both curious and concerned at the same time. "I would like to know what your parents need of me?"

"Mom? Dad?" Mika looked back at her family, seeing them be very quiet rather than loud and exciting. Akio had the same thought as well as he looked at the crew confused and a bit worried. For the longest time, no one spoke a pregnant silence that was unbearable for Mika. Eventually someone stepped forward.

"Mika. Akio." spoke Nami looking very solemn as she bent down to the kids level placing a hand on each of their shoulders. The kids looked confusedly at the orange haired mother wondering what she had to say to them that was so serious. "We...we are sending you to our home."

"Huh?" questioned the two kids as the tilted their heads to the left not sure what Nami was trying to say to them.

"But we are home?" said Mika not understanding what her mother was trying to convey to her daughter. Not even Akio was sure what the navigator was saying. Nami took a deep breathe, they were only kids after all, and looked back up to them.

"No, I mean our home in the East Blue." The kids' eyes widen as they had only heard stories of life in the East Blue from Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and Mika's parents. Though Akio found it weird that the crew wanted to go back to the East Blue, Mika was just started getting excited.

"Really! We're going to the East Blue!" grinned Mika as she seem to be sensing a new adventure much like her father would. As she and Akio looked back, expecting to see the crew just as excited as Mika was, they did not seem excited or even happy. Confused, both kids looked back at Nami still looking grim.

"No." Nami shook her head causing the kids to blink confusedly. "You two are going to the East Blue." The kids' eyes widen as they finally realized what she was trying to say.

"What?" spoke Akio as he looked past Nami to the crew to see if this was just a joke planned by the crew. Unfortunately, that was not the case. All of the crew remained silent, even the usually excited Luffy wasn't even smiling his usually happy-go-lucky smile. He then looked back at the navigator as he still wasn't able to accept the fact. "Why?"

"Well, you see-"

"No." Nami stopped as she heard the soft whisper of her daughter and looked towards her. The girls short hair was having a shadow effect of her eyes, much like Luffy's hat would do so when he was angered. Nami immediately recognized that her daughter wasn't taking the news well.

"Mika." As she reached out to hold her daughter, Mika stepped back from the hand.

"No." This time the girl spoke a little louder and sounding a bit more angry as she continued to step back. The entire crew looked worried as they slowly approached the young girl they all came to love over the two years after she was born. "No!" Unfortunately, Mika continued to back away her pace getting faster. The crew looked hurt seeing the little girl back away from them like they were the villains they had fought.

"No! No! NO!" Finally, all hell broke loose as the shadow covering her eyes disappeared revealing her teary eyes looking hurt. "I don't want to go! You can't make us!" yelled the six year old girl as she tried to run hoping to hide so she wouldn't have to leave. However, Robin stopped her using her Hana Hana powers to keep her in place. The little girl tried to wiggle out, but couldn't budge an inch. "I don't wanna go!"

"Mika!" Usopp ran to the girl and immediately took her into his arms. Immediately, the hands disappeared allowing the long nosed sniper to pick her up, though she instantly tried to struggle. "I'm sorry, but we have no choice!" struggled Usopp keeping Mika from wiggling out of his grip.

"Please Mika, try to understand." assured Chopper as he walked up in front of the two while in Heavy Point trying to calm down the little girl. "It's becoming more dangerous to have you kids on board."

"No! I don't care!" cried Mika producing even more tries and struggling even more.

"Oh Mika." gasped Nami as she covered her mouth as she looked on the scene with tears slowly forming around her eyes. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see her husband trying to reassure her.

"Mika, we are going into the New World once we stop off at Sabaody Archipelago." stated Brook as he too joined the reindeer-gorilla in trying to convince the young girl to listen to them.

"The New World is full of strong opponents." Zoro soon joined in though loving the aspect of a challenge was more concerned, for once, in the safety of the crew's most precious nakama. The girl still didn't listen as she still struggled against Usopp's hold.

"And full of Super mysterious creatures." exclaimed Franky now also joining, who drew a rough picture of a weird monster with tiger-like features and on fire (hint, hint). Mika took a quick look at the picture, but only for a second as she returned to thrashing about.

"So!" shouted back Mika to the crew as she still thrashed about. "You guys are the strongest crew ever!" That definitely hit the crew hard. It wasn't easy telling probably their biggest fan that they were not invincible, especially for Luffy as she saw him, as her father, to be the strongest in the world.

"I'm sure we are to you Mika dear." spoke Robin as she calmly approached the girl somehow having an affect on her mood as she slowly began to stop thrashing. "We just feel like it won't be safe for you two. We can't always be there when you're in danger." From where Akio stood, he saw that great amount of concern that the archeologist had for Mika, and even him as she gave him a quick glance.

"We're strong! Right, Akio!" The boy heard his friend speak out, but didn't, no, couldn't answer Mika's question. Even though he had only been with the crew for a while now, having spent time with crew, and even learned a few things from them he definitely felt stronger. But after their latest incident he didn't feel so sure anymore. Unfortunately, Akio's unresponsive answer only mad his friend even madder as she tried once again to escape Usopp's hold.

"Mika-swan, please understand this is for your own good." stated Sanji trying to also comfort the little girl thrashing about. To the side, Vivi had just been watching and waiting patiently as the family tired their best to get their little girl to leave for her own safety. The princess found it like as typical as any with the Straw Hat crew. If only Mika could see it that way too.

"Please Mika, we don't want you to leave." said Chopper sounding very heartbroken though trying to be tough. Surprisingly, Mika seemed to have calmed down as she finally stopped thrashing and screaming. Believing they had done their job, the crew breathed a sigh of relief...that wouldn't last longer the five seconds.

"**WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME!"** With one burst of energy, Mika screamed out as loud as she could tears flying from eyes. It was almost like being in a loud hurricane, one that could do more emotional than physical. The whole crew now looked heartbroken, Akio was in shock, but their were only two people that stood their ground firmly.

"MIKA!"

Mika immediately froze hearing her name, her tantrum slowly subsiding as she heard her parents speak. Still standing behind the rest of her nakama as they turned, Mika could see that her mother and father, usually loving and caring of her, made a look that very much showed that they were upset with their daughter for what she said. Many of the crew was frozen in place, causing Usopp's hold lessened around the small child though Mika made no action to escape. In her mind, she was both baffled and scared for she had never heard her parents yell at her with such anger towards her. It scared her...it scared her a lot. She immediately returned to crying seeing as there wasn't much she could do at this point. Meanwhile, her parents, now looking more worried than upset, slowly walked over to their crying child. Seeing he was no longer needed to hold the child, Usopp gently sat her down and moved away with the group allowing Luffy and Nami to comfort their daughter with some peace. Once reaching her, they both dropped to Mika's height and both gave her a caring hug, to which Mika returned.

"Mika, please. We all love you. But we can't put you or Akio in any more danger." said Nami sadly trying her best not to become emotionally herself. The only response from Mika was just a very loud sniff showing she was still sad.

"Mika, we are only doing what's best for both you and Akio." stated Luffy trying his best to be the father that Mika needed, instead of the usual 'Fun' dad he was. He was also meet with a large sniff, but their little girl soon spoke up.

"But... But" whimpered Mika trying to fight back. She instantly hugged her parents back, trying to her best to be strong like her family. "I don't want to leave again. I want to be their when dad becomes the Pirate King." Loosening her hug, Nami moved herself so that she could see her daughter, still in tears, but trying her best to stop them.

"We know." stated Nami with a sad smile and her own tears on the verge of spilling out. "But after what Buggy almost did to you both." Nami said, but couldn't continue trying to force her tries back from recalling that painful memory. Luffy immediately went to reassure his wife placing his treasured straw-hat onto her head. Feeling the familiar straw-hat on her head, Nami seem to gain the strength needed to be strong.

Meanwhile, Mika was having her own hard time as she recalled exactly what her mother was talking about. Not only a few days ago, the Straw Hat Crew ran into a weird collaboration of Foxy and Buggy. But as usual, their plans failed time after time until Buggy saw the crew's two new members. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was terrified when Buggy's hand with a knives projecting out of them came flying straight towards her and Akio after both were struck by Foxy's Noro Noro beam. If it wasn't for her father taking the attack, they both could have lost their lives. She remembered that Chopper had to do surgery on her father, how painful it was waiting to know if he was better, and seeing her mother worry.

"Please Mika, listen to your father and mother. Your parents always know what's best." Mika watery eyes then turned to the newcomer aboard the ship. Vivi had remained silent for much of the tearful battle, but now she needed to be just as much of a support as the Straw Hat crew was for her. With Luffy and Nami taking a step to the side, Vivi approached the young girl with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure sending you and Akio away is hurting them as much as it is you."

"R-r-really?" said the girl through the tears. The blue haired princess nodded as she gestured back to the crew. Mika followed looking at each of her family members one by one. All looked sad, not a single smile and none looked relieved that she and Akio were leaving. It was especially so with her parents. Now Mika was starting to feel bad about what she earlier as she looked down to the grassy deck in shame.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, but it was just enough for the whole crew to hear immediately turning their grim looks into forgiving smiles. The happiest, of course, were her parents. Vivi left Mika to her parents as they took another try at getting Mika to cheer up

"Don't worry Mika, Vivi is an old friend of ours. You can trust her." smiled Nami to Mika as she brought her daughter into a solo hug. A soft smile grew on Mika's face feeling her mothers warmth. She could always trust her mother, but still just couldn't just leave.

"But what about all of our adventures."

"Maybe you can have your own adventures with Akio. You'll be seeing a lot of new places that you two can explore." chuckled Luffy trying to lighten up the mood. Nami sent Luffy a very scary glare that Luffy instantly flinch from. Though Nami didn't like what her husband was suggesting, she knew that her daughter would probably do so anyway.

"It won't be the same." sniffled Mika as she looked up to her father with sad eyes. It was not like Mika didn't think Akio was any fun, quite the opposite actually, but she knew her father and family would always make it funnier.

"Of course not!" Mika's eyed widen in surprise as she looked at her father. "They'll be your and Akio's adventures!" finished Luffy with a big grin bringing Mika's smile out. Nami let go of Mika, allowing the girl to immediately run to her father giving him a tight hug that he immediately returned.

"That's my girl." smiled Luffy as he placed his hand on his daughter's hair ruffling it while they hugged. After a few moments, they released and Mika went back to her mother, who embraced Mika in another hug.

"I promise we won't be away for too long this time." whispered Nami into Mika's ear replying with a happy nod.

From there, the little girl went to each crew/family member individually and gave each one a special good-bye and a hug. Going in order: she asked Zoro to stop fighting with Sanji, the green haired man replying with a very gruff, "I'll try" and a forced smile for assurance. For Usopp, she said that couldn't wait to see what new inventions he will have and asked if he would stop lying so much, though she stll didn't the know the difference yet. Added to her good-bye, she asked for him to tell Sogeking good-bye for her.(Like father, like daughter) To Sanji, she asked the same as she did with Zoro and told him that she couldn't wait to try all the new food he would make. Unfortunately, that caused Sanji to hug on to her more and had to take Zoro, Nami, and Luffy to get him to let go. To Chopper, all he got was a big hug and many "You're so cute, I wish I could take you with me." sentences before adding that she hoped that he will be a great doctor that, "the little kids won't cry when they see him" that made him faint from all the attention and embarrassment. To "Auntie" Robin, she asked if she would try to get some cool story books for her to read with Robin asking the same to her. To Franky, she asked that he keep on fixing the Sunny, and that he started wearing pants. (Everyone got a good laugh out of that.) And finally Brook, she promised that she would bring back knew songs for him and that he stop asking for panties. He only gave an "innocent" yohohoho.

All the while, as Mika said her good-byes, Luffy and Nami took notice of Akio looking like he was feeling left out. They could somewhat understand. Although Mika had done everything in her power to get Akio to feel like family, and the crew did like him and do anything to protect him, he still felt like an outsider. Luffy looked at Nami and vice versa, a silent communication took place between the two. It was soon broken when Nami gave Luffy a smile and a nod. Luffy smiled back and left his wife's side and walked over to the lonely boy.

"Akio, can we talk?" The boy jumped hearing Luffy speak to him and quickly turned to see that straw hat wearing captain address him. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but Akio nodded in agreement. Luffy then beckoned him to follow as he rounded the corner away from the group. Once Akio and Luffy were out of sight, Luffy spoke again.

"I've got an important job for you." Akio stared up at the adult with wide eyes as the captain looked down on him with a confident smile.

"W-What." Akio was flabbergasted. Here Luffy, the strongest person he ever knew, was giving him an important job. He never been asked to do something other than just behave, but the look on Luffy's face showed that whatever it was it was serious

"I want you to take care of Mika for us, but mostly for me and Nami." Akio looked at Luffy confusedly. He had always taken care of Mika when the crew wasn't around, though he could always count on the adults to actually save the day if something went wrong. He figured that this was no longer the case, since they were soon going to be separated.

"B-But what can I-I do?" Despite Akio's obvious nervousness, Luffy's smile grew bigger as he placed a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

"You can help her when she's in trouble. When she needs a friend." said Luffy calmly, though quickly began to chuckle as he added another part to his sentence. "Or a partner in crime. Shishishi."

"What?"

"Just make sure she's happy when we see you guys again." Then, from out of nowhere, Luffy pulled out a straw hat and placed it on his head. It looked very much like Luffy's straw hat, but instead of a red band going around the top there was a blue band with a Hawaiian flower pattern. With Luffy taking his hand off the hat, Akio looked up and took the hat off looking upon it with amazement.

"Akio." The young boy looked away from his new hat and back up to Luffy, still looking down on him with a grin as he asked a question. "Do you have dream?"

Akio blinked in confusion."I've never really thought about it." said Akio as he looked at his feet bashfully. He knew that all the crew had some sort of big dream that kept them going, even Mika had a dream. But Luffy's question perplexed him. He never really thought of anything to fight for, well other than his friend. He took a deep look at his life from living on his home island to meeting Mika and the rest of the Straw-Hat Crew to the death of his mother and finally when he joined the crew on their journey. And through it all, he found the only thing he could think of.

"I want to be strong. Not just for me, but for Mika so she can depend on me when she's in trouble. And for any of my nakama that I will have." stated Akio somewhat unsure, but also confident giving Luffy the answer he needed.

"That sounds good." grinned Luffy as he ruffled up the boy's hair, which he found somewhat annoying. The two then left from their spot to see Mika and the rest of the crew looking towards the cabins waiting someone to come out. Both males looked confused at what they were waiting for until they saw Zoro come out with two suitcases.

"Are those ours?" asked Akio as he walked next to Mika still holding his hat. Mika took notice of her friend next to her, and even more so of what he got.

"Wow! Cool hat Akio." spoke Mika in awe as she raised the hat up to get a better look. Akio didn't let go of the hat, but allowed her to look over it. "I bet it be cooler if you wore it." Mika then pulled the hat over Akio's head and roughly placed it on his head. She then stepped back to see how it looked on her friend and nodded happily.

"Perfect! You look so cool, Akio." Unbeknownst to Mika, her comment made the boy blush a bit causing him to pull the hat down to cover his blush. When she finally noticed Akio's weird action, she blinked in confusion while Robin, having observed the whole scene, softly chuckled to herself.

"Do we have everything they need?" asked Nami back to the crew as they brought out two luggage bags probably filled with some of Mika and Akio's stuff. With Akio joining Mika, they both looked surprised that they were already ready for them to leave.

"This should be it." stated Zoro holding onto the suitcases, one brown and one red. At this point, Chaka and Pell walked off the gangplank and took the suitcases from Zoro, and brought them aboard.

"Did you need anything before we go kids?" Akio and Mika looked over to Vivi as she made sure that the kids weren't forgetting something that was important. With Akio holding onto his new hat and Mika not really sure what she would bring, the kids nodded.

"All right, then it's time to-"

"WAIT!" yelled Luffy interrupting Vivi,causing everyone to look at the captain looking somewhat frantic. Seeing his crew and friend notice him, Luffy smiled and ran off into the cabin. After some very loud noises of glass breaking, books being thrown, and some swearing (Robin effectively covered the kid's ears) Luffy came back with a grin and holding something behind his back as he walked up to Mika.

"We have something for you Mika." Luffy then handed his daughter two objects placing them in her hand. Looking at the objects in her hands, she saw a colorful conch shell and a silver necklace with a gold colored, pebble size pendent, shaped like a mikan wearing a straw hat with the Straw-Hats jolly roger on it. It was the most beautiful pendent she ever saw.

"That one's from me and Nami." smiled Luffy as he pointed to the pendent, seeing as Mika was most interested in it. "Open it."

Mika nodded and open the pendent to see its contents. Looking over the pendent, she was surprised at what was inside. Inside she found were two pictures; on the right was the entire crew with Mika and Akio in a group picture smiling. She remembered that day, her mom had been acting weirdly that day, but it was a very happy day. But the one left was the one that caught her attention more. It was a very nice and, oddly enough, organized picture of Luffy and Nami from their wedding day. Both were smiling and looking down in between them. There in the middle of the happy couple was a smiling Mika, who had taken interest in the quick photo shoot and wanted in. Mika stared at the pictures, those were the happiest times of her life. She looked up to her parents, both looking proud as they saw their daughter wearing a big smile though her eyes were tearing up from happiest. Seeing the look on his friend's face, he looked over her shoulders to see what she was looking at.

"Whoa." said the boy amazed at the contents inside the pendent.

"See, now you have us where ever you are." spoke Nami as she pointed to the picture of the crew then to their wedding picture. Mika looked up to her mother curiously while her mother took the pendent and necklace placing it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you dear."

"Really." spoke Mika as she looked at the pendent now around her neck.

"Yeah! And that's not all!" added Luffy as he brought back the conch shell. Mika looked confused at her father, wondering why a shell was so important to keep, until she saw him push down on the apex of the shell.

"_Hey, is this thing on." _Mika and Akio jumped back in shock hearing Mika's father's voice come from the shell.

"_Of course it's on, Luffy."_ Usopp's voice.

"_Hurry up Luffy, we want turns, too."_ Sanji's voice.

"_Okay, okay. Hey Mika! Hey Akio! It's me, Luffy, the next king of the pirates. Shishishi. Anyway, we all wanted to give you guys something to remember us by so here it is. We all miss you guys and we'll see you guys soon." _Mika and Akio smiled as tears also fell from their eyes.

"_Here Nami."_

"_Hey! I thought I was next?" _Zoro's voice. In the the background, both could hear a loud whack that made both kids chuckle.

"_Hi Mika."_ Mika's mother.

"_It hurts that we have to be separate like this, but I know that your strong and will pull through,your just like your father. And you also have Akio and I know that he can be there for you. Akio, I know that you've had a hard life, but try to live your new life without regret and I want you to know that you always have family with us."_ Akio smiled finally feeling like he belongs. He turned to Mika, who also turned to him, and shot each other a soft smile.

"_Grrrrr. Hey Mika, keep doing, you know, whatever your doing." _Zoro's monotone voice in the tone dial gave him an angry glare from Nami, not completely happy with his recording.

"_Oh, Akio. Keep on training, and I don't just mean in sword fighting. Try to explore other fighting skills and find one that fits."_ As Zoro's recording ended, Akio looked at Zoro, who casually standing to the side. Feeling Akio's stare, Zoro opened his left eye. Akio gave an understanding nod and Zoro just casually nodded.

"_Hey, my turn. It is I, the Great Captain Usopp, gracing your lonely moment with tales of..."_

"_Oi, Oi, just get on with it!"_ Sanji's voice again.

"_Oh, fine. I'll miss you Mika and Akio, who else on this ship is going help with my inventions or play pranks on the others."_

"_Oi, Oi." _shouted various voices. Both Mika and Akio chuckled remembering the various pranks they had played on the crew.

"_Hey, Mika. It's Sanji. I hope that when we meet again, you will have grown into a beautiful mellorine like your mother. And Akio, DON'T YOU DARE HURT MIKA-SWAN OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, but be good." _Mika laughed hard while Akio just started to sweat hard.

"_My turn, my turn. It's me, Chopper. I'll miss you guys a lot! The ship won't be as lively without both of you. Stay healthy, Mika and Akio."_ Chopper's voice.

"_Hello Mika. Hello Akio. I hope that both of you keep your curious natures, it always makes life more interesting." _Robin's voice.

"_Ow! Yo, little sister Mika and little brother Akio, remember to always have a SUUUUPPPPEER day!" _Franky's voice

"_Yohohoho! We'll all miss you little ones. Your laughter is more musical than any song that I can play. My heart is breaking by the fact that we must part. But wait, I have no heart to break. Yohohoho! Skull joke!" _Brook's voice and lame joke. Despite the joke being lame, both kids couldn't help but laugh.

"_Yosh! Is that everyone!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Then there's only one thing left to say."_

"_Whatever rode you decide to take Mika and Akio."_

"_**WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!" **_shouted the entire crew, both from the shell and in person. Both kids looked away from the conch as the whole crew was now around them wearing proud smiles leaving the kids speechless.

"Hey Mika." whispered Akio to Mika causing the straw hat crew to watch them curiously. "I think maybe you should tell them." Looking back at Akio, it took Mika a few seconds before realizing what her friend was speaking about. She smiled and nodded in agreement looking very excited.

"Tell us what?" asked Nami as she stared at her daughter curiously. The little girl looked around the ship until she found what she needed. Grabbing Akio's hand, the two kids ran over to a nearby barrel, the crew and princess watching with great interest as Mika climbed on top of the barrel with Akio keeping the barrel from tipping as she climbed.

"Mika?" spoke the crew as they were still not sure what the little girl wanted to say.

"When I get older." started Mika loudly as she wore a large grin that easily rivaled her father's. "I'm gonna get my own nakama and sail with them across the Grand Line and beat you guys and then I will become the first QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" exclaimed Mika so that Oda himself could bear witness. Everyone on the ship looked shocked, the pure determination of this little girl could only be rivaled by her father's. The look in her eyes meant that she meant business, just as Akio's own eyes shown the same determination, but for helping Mika achieve her dream.

"Ahahahaha!" The crew looked to the side to see Luffy laughing out of pure excitement with Nami shaking her head though wore a proud smile. Mika lost her grin as she now looked confused at why her father was laughing. "That's my girl!" laughed Luffy as he walked up to his daughter, picked her up, and set her down next to Akio.

"You're...you're not mad?" asked Mika somewhat bashful as she looked up to her father, still wearing his grin.

"Why would I?" said Luffy as he bent down to Mika and Akio's height and ruffled both their hairs. "That's an awesome dream!"

"Really!" said Mika, wearing the look of excitement on her face, and Akio, looking like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you got a long way to go before you can take on the king."

"So do we hun." stated Nami with a sly smile as she gave her husband a soft pat on the back. Luffy replied with a soft chuckle. Nami then turned to her daughter giving her an approved smile. "I know you'll make it, sweetie."

"Really mom!"

"That's a SUUPPER dream!"

"Yohohoho, looks like we have a future rival!"

"Yeah!" cheered Chopper getting caught in the excitement, but soon realized something and instantly turned shocked and concerned."Wait! I don't want to fight Mika and Akio!"

"Come on Chopper. We have to protect our title." stated Usopp as he bent down trying to get Chopper to calm down.

"Che. The better be strong." stated Zoro as he leaned against the cabin. "Once we get it, the only way anyone is gonna get our title is after we're dead."

"Shut up, Moss-head." intruded Sanji yelling furiously at the green haired swordsmen then switching to his love mode. "If I was the king of the pirates with a cute daughter like you, I would just give it to you, my sweet mellorine."

"Oi, Oi." shouted Luffy not pleased with Sanji's comment. Robin just mildly chuckled, just as much interested in challenge set by her 'niece'. All the while, Mika watched her family seeing that they all were supportive of her dream. Akio was just the same, but knew better as he acted much like Zoro looking smug.

"Thanks everyone!" smiled Mika and joined by Akio. All of the crew smiled back at their little nakama looking very much proud of them. Even Vivi couldn't help but feel some pride in these little kids. However, her moment ended as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Chaka as he whispered into her ear.

"Princess, we need to be going before someone sees us."

"Oh, alright." She didn't want to separate this family, a family that she herself once had the great pleasure of being apart of. But she knew that they were doing this for the kids, and, although she had only just gotten to know them, she wanted them to feel like she was also family. Causally she walked next to Luffy and gently gave him nudged.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to see Vivi was now next to him looking sad.

"Luffy, I'm sorry, but Chaka says we need to go." said Vivi concernedly and somewhat ashamed for ending this moment. Luffy quickly lost his smile when she spoke, but nodded seeing as she was right. The sun was now raising over the horizon, if any marines were out they could see the royal ship with the Sunny. He then turned back to the cheerful crowd and walked up to the kids. Everyone went silent as they all knew what was about to come.

"Mika, Akio, it's time to go." The two kids turned to the captain. Both looked at each other, looking very hesitant, but the both looked back at Luffy giving a sad nod.

With the time of the kids departure come forth, the kids gave their last hugs and good-byes to the crew. Once they finished, Mika and Akio then began the solemn walk towards the onto royal ship along with Vivi.

"Thank you for doing this Vivi." said Nami just before the princess could walk with the kids back to her ship. Vivi just smiled and gave the older women a soft hug.

"We're nakama aren't we." Hearing on their conversation, Luffy gave a soft laugh and nodded with Nami at the princess's statement. With that said, the princess soon joined the kids.

As they all walked, Brooks began playing Bink's sake on his violin playing with a happy tone giving the kids a happy send-off. Once the group had crossed the gangplank and were on the ship, the guards lifted the board and lifted the anchor to the ship as did the Straw Hats. As the two ship separated, the Straw Hat crew began waving good-byes and reminding both kids and the princess to stay well. Both kids and Vivi waved back yelling "We will." and "See you soon". As time past, the ships soon sailed further and further from each other until finally the royal ship could no longer see the Sunny. Once so,Vivi left with Akio to show the kids around the ship, however, Mika stood at her spot staring into the distance where the Sunny was. After a few minutes, Akio came wondering back looking for Mika when he realized that she had not joined him and Vivi.

"Mika." The little girl didn't reply, she just continued to stare out into the blue. It worried Akio a bit seeing his friend not move an inch or even smile. Just stand there like frozen piece of meat. But Akio wouldn't have it.

_'Mika is best when she's happy.'_ With a new determination to snap Mika out, Akio approached the girl ready to annoy her as much as she did him when he ignores her.

"I'm okay, Akio." spoke Mika just before Akio could do anything annoying to her. Having been frozen in place hearing Mika speak, Akio reeled back with sigh seeing that he could never one up Mika.

"You sure?" asked Akio seeing his plan ruined. Mika nodded and turned away from the horizon giving the boy a soft, yet sad smile. Then, out of nowhere, Mika gave Akio a hug surprising the young boy, but returned it nonetheless.

"Hey Akio, could I ask you something?" Finishing their hug, the two separated with Akio looking at Mika curiously, wondering what his friend wanted to ask.

"Do you wanna be my nakama?"

And from there the makings of a great pirate crew began. As they traveled the Grand Line, Mika and Akio got to know Vivi very well while they journeyed to Alabasta Kingdom and then Cocoyashi Village in the East Blue. And soon enough, Vivi became like family to both children. However, with happy times they always tend to go south fast.

One week later, the royal escort had reached Alabasta port, but weren't greeted by the greatest of news.

"NO!" One week after the kids departure, they were now docked at an Alabasta port. The whole ship could here the denial of the little girl they all had gotten to know. The girl, obviously Mika, was currently in a room with Vivi and Akio as well as some guards as they brought terrible news."My father and mother aren't dead! And neither is our family! They're way too strong to die!" yelled Mika throwing a crumpled up newspaper at the guards that brought Princess Vivi the paper.

On the newspaper, it had read that the Straw Hat pirates, along with many other rookie crews, were attacked by the marines in an effort to arrest Luffy, and by excuse the others, for assaulting a Celestial Dragon. An act punishable by an intimidate dispatch of marines and an admiral to subdue the assaulter. It was said that the crew then fought a tough combination of Bartholomew Kuma -one of the Seven Warlords-, Admiral Kizaru, and said admiral's nephew.

"Mika, calm down!" spoke Akio as he ran next to his friend currently staring daggers at the guards. He quickly grabbed the newspaper, flattened it, then quickly read through it. "See!" Akio then pointed to a sentence on the newspaper, a picture of the fleeing pirates just above it. "It says that the crew disappeared, not dead. So they're still alive." said Akio hoping this would calm his friend down. And it did. Mika immediately stopped yelling and looked more closely at the lines Akio was pointing to.

"Phew!" Mika immediately relaxed as she blew a sigh in relief. "That was scary." Mika was now calmed down allowing Akio to relax as well. However, Mika wasn't done as she puffed her cheeks and looked at the guards disdainfully. "That wasn't a very funny joke." All the adults in the room sweat-dropped as the girl, though innocent in nature, was oblivious to what the newspaper really said as was Akio, though had some knowledge.

"You are right Mika, that wasn't a very funny joke." spoke Vivi mildly sending the guards a silent message: Be careful what you say. "Please be careful about you jokes."

"Hai, Princess. We are sorry for our bad joke" apologized the guards giving a bow to the princess.

"As long as you know that you were wrong. You're forgiven." smiled Mika smugly everyone in the room once again sweat-dropped at her attitude. Soon after, the guards excused themselves and returned to their duties aboard the ship.

"Although." spoke the princess as she looked at the newspaper Akio had handed to her. Both kids looked curious at the princess, as they had learned to listen to almost every word she said. "I wonder what happened to them."

"You don't think they're in trouble, do you." Vivi looked at Akio, seeing the worry on his face. She could understand what he, probably Mika, were going through. She often worried about her country, family, and friends almost everyday. However, she wasn't sure what to say to him, and luckily she didn't have to.

"Of course not!" Vivi and Akio looked towards Mika as she wore a huge grin on her face looking confident and proud in whatever answer she had. "I bet they're playing hide-in-seek with the meanies until they leave and then they'll be on their way. Shishishi." laughed Mika with the innocence that any kid could have at this age. However, that was far from the case with Akio as he looked dumbfounded by Mika's answer while Vivi just gave a soft chuckle.

"I bet you're right." smiled Vivi deciding it was best to play along with what the little girl believed instead of telling her otherwise. "Do you want play another game?"

"Yeah! Let's play hide-in-seek like dad and mom and everyone else!" shouted Mika with excitement as she pointed to the newspaper in the princess's hand. Vivi chuckled and gave a nod agreeing with Mika's game choice with Akio, although still dumbfounded, also agreeing.

"Yay! You're it Auntie Vivi!" laughed Mika as she ran outside dragging Akio behind her looking very confused. Watching the kids leave,Vivi seemed to be a bit shocked having been called an "Auntie" at the young age of eighteen. However she let it slide. Mika was just too cute. Before the princess started her search for the kids, she returned her attention to the newspaper and remembering that her friends had disappeared.

"I hope you're safe." whispered Vivi sounding worried as she got up ready to go searching for the kids. Before she left the room, she whispered one last part. "For more their sake, as well as mine."

In no time flat, the proper documents for traveling to the East Blue were made and after a quick ship change, the royal ship left Alabasta and heading towards Cocoyashi and the East Blue. The journey was, by Mika's standards, "more boring than watching Zoro sleep" though Akio was just glad that nothing too dangerous happened. The trip had at least one interesting twist, for a quick trip the princess decided cross through the Calm Belt with a ship with sea paddles and a seastone bottom. And soon...

The village of Cocoyashi was having another peaceful day. It had been so ever since they, and the entire island, were freed from the clutches of Arlong and the Fishmen pirates. As per usual in the afternoon, many of the civilians were out fishing be it for business or fun.

"Hey Yosaku, look at that." This day, a black haired man wearing sunglasses sat in a small dingy named 'Bounty Maru' with his friend, a buzzed cut haired man wearing a red head gear piece, as he caught sight of a large ship in the distance. As both men watched as the ship got closer, they reeled back seeing it grow exponentially.

"Holy crap!" shouted the man named Yosaku almost tipping the boat over along with Johnny. "That's a huge ship!"

"It must be some noble or something!"

"Yay! I wonder what's their business with Cocoyashi Village?" Both then looked at each other, both looking extremely worried. Immediately forgetting their fishing, the two men quickly rowed back to the port hopefully in time to warn the people.

And it was, for soon enough the Egyptian themed ship landed at Cocoyashi's port. Beforehand, a crowd had been gathering all suspicious of the huge galleon sized ship. Stepping out of the crowd came the local law enforcement, Genzo along with Yosaku and Johnny armed, and the local mikan farmer, Nojiko, having decided to speak on behalf of the villagers and figure what was going on. With the plank lowered from the ship, a troop of guards came marching down taking positions to the side of the board. Following behind came down two well-toned men, one with black hair and one wearing purple paint around his eyes, and a young women with sky blue hair. While the former bounty hunters tried putting up a brave face in front of the impressive men, Genzo and Nojiko were observing them cautiously wondering what business they had. The two men and women soon stepped off the board and approached the crowd, separating themselves from the guards much like the Cocoyashi group with the villagers. With the two men standing to the side, the sky blue haired women stepped forward and scanned the crowd as if looking for someone before she spoke.

"Hello, I am Princess Vivi from the Alabasta Kingdom located in the Grand Line." The crowd of villagers immediately gasped in awe and shock as they conversed amongst themselves. However, the Cocoyashi talk group remained firm, though the princess's opening sentence seem to shock the bounty hunters turned fishermen. "And these two men are my guards, Chaka and Pell." Both men nodded affirming their positions to the villagers. "I wish to speak to a man named Genzo and a women named Nojiko."

"That would be us, Princess Vivi." spoke Genzo stepping forward a bit and giving the royalty a small bow being respectful while Nojiko just stepped forward while smoking a bit. "What business do you have with us?"

"We are just here to drop off a special package from your sister." answered Pell for the princess though not moving an inch from his spot. Nojiko and Genzo blinked in surprise, and the crowd once again began mumbling to themselves now more about what Nami had sent them. Only Johnny and Yosaku seemed surprised.

"Big Sis' Nami?"

"My sister?" questioned Nojiko not sure if she could believe the princess. None of them knew much of Nami's adventures with the crew beyond the Enie Lobby incident. The last news from Nami that anyone had heard was that she was getting married to her captain and had a little girl.

"Yes, your sister." confirmed Chaka giving the crowd a nod. There was a pause as the people waited for whatever 'package' Nami had sent them to be brought from the ship, but none did. Instead, the princess just smiled and spoke looking towards the ground in front of her, confusing the Cocoyashi crowd.

"Okay, you two can come out now." spoke Vivi looking as if she was talking to no one.

"Who are you talking to-" Before Genzo could finish, from behind Chaka and Pell, came two small figures, one girl and one boy, walking from behind the guards and stood in front of the princess. While they stood in front of Vivi, the girl wore a big, goofy, smile and the boy with a nervous smile. The villagers seemed perplexed at the arrival of the two kids, Johnny and Yosaku even more so, while Genzo and Nojiko just stared at them seeing something familiar about the girl.

"Go on, introduce yourselves." said Vivi to the children as she nudged the two forward. Akio looked back to the princess looking quite nervous, though quickly looked back at the crowd giving them a small wave with his nervous smile.

"Uh, hi. My name is Akio."

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed Mika with a grin clearly not affected by the same nervousness that her friend had as she ran forward and stood in the middle of everyone's attention. And that she had, as everyone looked at her with confusion and an interest of what she was doing. "My name is Monkey D. Namika, or Mika, for short." Silence struck the whole crowd. Everyone stared at the little smiling girl, the crowd with their jaws dropped, Johnny and Yosaku even more so, and Genzo and Nojiko just speechless as the looked at the girl who had just proclaimed herself as the offspring of Nami and Luffy.

"M-Mika?" gasped Nojiko pointing at the little browny-red haired girl, whose grin only got larger as she nodded her.

"I can't believe it." spoke Genzo looking down on Mika.

"Well believe it!" exclaimed Mika pumping her fists in the air. "I'm Mika, daughter of the next pirate king, and soon to be the first pirate queen."

"Eh?" shouted the whole crowd as they looked at the girl unbelievably. The girl nodded once again, and then ran back past the guards and to the princess and her friend. She grabbed hold of Akio and then brought him to the front.

"And this is my first mate, Akio." Being reintroduced as a pirate-in-training, Akio waved to the shocked crowd and gave them an innocent smile. Once again the crowd was a buzz with comments and questions.

"I can't believe we're seeing Big Bro Luffy and Big Sis Nami's child!" shouted Johnny as his and Yosaku's eyes grew to the size of dishes.

"My word." spoke Genzo amazed at what the little girl just said.

"Definitely Luffy and Nami's Kid." chuckled Nojiko as she walked up to the travel group. Seeing the women walk up to them, Mika immediately separated herself from the group and met the women before reaching the guards. For a moment, both just stared at each other not saying a word between the other until finally.

"Hello."

"You're Aunt Nojiko, right?" asked Mika curiously as she looked over them older women before her. Nojiko just gave a soft chuckle and nodded as she through away her cigarette as she dropped down to Mika's height. "My mom told me all about you! Do you really own a mikan plantation?"

"Yep." winked Nojiko making Mika even more excited. "In fact, those mikan trees on that ship our from our plantation."

"Really!" Nojiko laughed as she saw the stunned face of her now identified niece. At this point, Vivi saw it fit to deliver the second half of this delivery. The princess walked up towards the two family members, Akio joining her once she reached him, as she brought out a letter. Breaking from the family moment, Nojiko notice the princess and stood back up causing Mika to turn around to see them. Once they finally met, Vivi handed the older women the letter with a smile.

"I guess the letter explains." stated Nojiko to the princess with some bit of know-how. The princess nodded allowing the plantation farmer to take the letter looking over it once seeing her name on it. With the letter delivered and her mission complete, Vivi crouched down to the kids height though looking very sad.

"Looks like this is good-bye, you two. Please be safe." Both kids nodded and quickly went in to hug the princess. Vivi was slightly shocked, but quickly embraced the two kids still looking sad and a bit pained.

"Bye, Aunt Vivi. We'll come to see you when were out at sea." said Mika cheerfully trying make Vivi happy.

"By princess, thanks for protecting and taking us here." said Akio with a smile trying to do them same as Mika. The hug soon broke allowing Vivi to stand back up and retreat back trying her best to remain emotionally strong. The kids then took their bags and walked over to their new home, but not before looking back to Chaka and Pell.

"Thanks for playing with us!" waved Mika to the guards replying back with their own wave. Though Akio's good-bye was a lot different from the cheery captain-to-be.

"Thank you for sparing with me. Next time we meet, I will be stronger." bowed Akio respectfully causing the two men to stop waving and reply to the boy with in confidence.

"We'll be waiting." With that said the guards followed the princess's lead as they head back towards the ship. Before getting too far away, Vivi quickly turned around and looked at Nojiko, who immediately eyed the young women in interest.

"Please take good care of them."

"Of course, your highness." smiled Nojiko adding a gracious bow.

"Sniff, So touching." In the background, Johnny and Yosaku were brought to tears at the scene. Ignoring that, Vivi smiled, nodded to the older women in acceptance, and then followed her guard as they all returned to the ship. Mika and Akio kept waving good-bye to the group as they set the sails and launched out, heading back to the Alabasta Kingdom.

When the ship finally disappeared from view, the villagers immediately began getting to know their two newcomers as well as asking how Nami was doing. Many people introduced themselves as this or that, the most memorable being Genzo: "Call me Uncle!", and Johnny and Yosaku: "We'll be your Big Bros!". But all gave Mika their praise for what her parents and crew did for them. Both kids were amazed at the story of the defeat of the Arlong crew by her father's crew, which at the time consisted of only her father, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji to free her mother and bring her back to the Straw-Hat crew. As day turned into night, the kids were finally tired out. Thus, Nojiko led/carry them to their new home. Seeing as the kids were too tired to take any interest of her plantation at the moment, Nojiko laid them into their new beds allowing them to sleep peacefully. As the two kids slept, Nojiko decided to open the letter Vivi had given her from Nami. Cutting the letter open, she took out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and read it thoroughly.

_Dear Nojiko,_

_I'm sorry if this is sudden, but could you take care of Mika and Akio. Everyone in the crew feels that, as we get closer to the New World, it will become more dangerous for the kids. And what almost happened to them sometime ago, we couldn't bare it anymore. Please take good care of them, they have big dreams so try to give them as much of a chance they can get. Don't worry, I'm sure they will be a big help to you when the mikan grow in. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, Mika would like to visit Luffy's home, it's called Windmill Village, and I left some markings of where it is if you have to sail. Also, as one final wish, try to keep Mika from mentioning her last name around people. We don't want the marines coming for her. And try to help Akio, he's very interested in finding his own style. Thank you so much. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, Nami_

Nojiko smiled as she finished reading her sister's letter. She placed the paper down on the table and walked to the room she left her niece and friend. Peering through the crack in the door, she could hear her niece snore loudly while Akio was quieter. However, both had big smiles on their faces, which put Nojiko in a good mood. "Geez, what a troublesome sister and brother-in-law I have."

For the next few days, Mika and Akio explored the whole village and the plantation. Visiting with the townspeople, playing tricks on Genzo (Nojiko didn't mind honestly), and, just like Nami said, they helped Nojiko with collecting the mikan. Eventually, Nojiko started taking the two to the library. They still needed to learn, even if they didn't like it. But to appease their 'oppressor'-as Mika called her aunt-, Mika found a history book about pirates, while Akio looked at various martial arts books and eventually found one that peeked his interest. After reading through it and finding this new fighting style cool, Akio began his personal training, but that's for another time. However, these good times did not last long.

"Well, today the day ain't it." said the local doctor, Dr. Nako, to Genzo as the two sat around taking a drink from the bottles of sake.

"Ya, let's hope that the world doesn't go to hell after this." said Genzo grimly as he took a swig out of his own bottle.

"You see kids. This is a good example of what not to do with your life." The two older men looked off to the side, to see Nojiko pointing to them and speaking loud enough for them to obviously hear. While the two old men glared at her, the soft sounds after laughter could be heard behind the mikan grower. Currently, Nojiko was having Johnny and Yosaku carry her groceries while the kids were laughing behind her.

"Oh, be quiet girl! Can't we spend our last days in peace." frustratedly yelled Dr. Nako as he took another drink from the bottle. The laughter soon stopped, as they all took great interest in the old doctor's comment.

"You're not dying." said Nojiko with an unconcerned look.

"Yeah, what gives old man?" added Johnny sounding concerned.

"The execution of Portgas D. Ace is today." While the comment blew other Nojiko, since she was not familiar with what went on outside the island, Johnny and Yosaku seem to immediately get shivers. "And you know that Whitebeard going to raise some hell to get him back." replied the doctor solemnly. This Nojiko had heard before, Whitebeard was the strongest man in the world. He valued his nakama much like Luffy does. Executing an important member of his crew like this would mean war. However, she didn't care, this war was far from them and would probably mean nothing other than many causalities. But what no one noticed was the looks on Mika and Akio's face. One that showed a great amount fear.

"W-What about Ace?" The adults looked down at the kids, finding it odd for a child to address a pirate by name. Nojiko and the former bounty were shocked to see that Akio looking almost fearful and nervous and even more so of Mika.

"I guess you kids wouldn't know, but a guy named Blackbeard turned "Fire Fist" Ace into the marines."The kids eyes widen even further causing the adults to definitely find this action odd. "Today they are going to execute him for his crimes." finished Genzo though looked curiously at the kids wondering why these two kids looked so grim about a pirate they most likely never heard of. His interest increase when he saw Mika tightening her fist and a tear form in her eye.

"I say, good riddance." yelled the doctor sounding a bit drunk. Everyone minus the kids looked at the doctor worried that he may something that could send the kids over the edge."That kid was always a problem, even before he joined Whitebeard. His fire powers did tons of damage, and scarred just as many. It would be in the best interest of everyone that he be-"

"STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT MY UNCLE!" Everyone froze as the piercing scream of Mika quickly silenced everyone. As they all looked at the girl, their faces were shocked to see tears falling from her eyes. Of course, they were even more so by Mika's statement. Akio instantly wanted to cheer Mika up, before she could break down, but before he could Mika ran off with tears still falling down.

"Did...Did she just say?" spoke Yosaku sounding flabbergasted and baffled. He wasn't the only one, all the other adults seemed just as confused.

"Ace is Luffy's older brother." The adults turned to Akio, shocking the adults again as he also had tears, despite his best to hold them back and look strong.

"No way!" shouted both former bounty hunters in shock as they looked at the young child.

"Mika was really close to Ace, even though she only met him a few times." stated Akio still trying to be strong. Though he wouldn't admit it openly, he also thought of Ace as an uncle. Even if he only saw him once.

"I had no idea." said Genzo completely dumbfounded as he sat back in his seat staring at the ground in shame.

"Boy, Nami. You really married into an interesting family." thought Nojiko out loud with a bit of huff though more with a smile. After a few minutes of silence, Akio began walking in Mika's direction. Before leaving the group of adults the doctor called to him.

"Akio!" The boy stopped and looked back to the doctor as he sat up from his seat while trying to get his attention. "When you find Mika, tell her I'm sorry." Akio nodded his head and then ran leaving the adults behind to discuss. He knew exactly where Mika would be.

Out on the outskirts of the village, there is a hill and in this hill lies a grave marker. Buried here is Bellemere, adoptive mother of Nami and Nojiko and a former marine. Here lies a great women, who did everything in here power to give her daughters everything they needed. Now in front of the grave was her granddaughter, crying quietly. Mika would never get to know her, but from the stories that Nojiko, Genzo, and her mother had told her, she held a great amount of respect for her and wanted to aspire to be like her; strong and caring. During her time here, Mika would come to her grave every evening and talk to it either about her life, how her mom was doing before she left, or other general stuff. Not too soon after, Akio joined her sharing the same respect as Mika did for former marine. Even though, it often reminded him of his own deceased mother. But he knew that this place was Mika's most favorite spot in the whole village. And as he approached the grave, he saw Mika huddled by the gravestone. He hated always being right when came to Mika. Nonetheless, he would always strive to help. As he got closer, he heard Mika's cries.

"Please save Ace!"

"Mika." Hearing the her name, Mika slowly turned to see Akio fully revealing her tears that had yet to stop. It pained Akio to see Mika sad like this, especially since it was her nature to always be cheerful. "Are you okay?"

"No." Akio could expect as much, he was only barely holding on himself. There was a long silence between the kids, causing Mika to look back to the grave. Though this time, she seem to be able to stop crying. However, her crying was replaced with a single question as she asked Akio."Ace will be okay, right?" At first, Akio was shocked by the question and remained silent no knowing how to answer.

"I don't know." spoke Akio knowing fully that Mika probably wouldn't like that answer. However, he did have something that could help Mika, even a little. "But this Whitebeard guy is said to be the strongest in the world, right? I bet that he can save Ace." said Akio hoping that the little information he picked from the adults conversation could help.

For a while, Mika didn't answer, but eventually she moved, standing back up, and turned to Akio. Seeing his friend's face fully, Akio smiled. Although Mika felt slightly better, the smile on her face the best proof of that, she couldn't help but continue to cry. Seeing this, Akio did the only thing he knew he could do for Mika. He gave her a hug, and instantly Mika latched on to him crying her soul out. Not too far, Nojiko watched the two not wanting to ruin their moment. Soon enough, Mika felt better and left with Akio, and later Nojiko, back home. For tomorrow, the worst would come.

"**Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"**

That was all people of Cocoyashi Village could hear. No one talked, no one laughed, all that the people did was do their business with sadden faces. Since the News Coo dropped off the newspaper and was read earlier that morning, Mika hadn't stopped crying. It had been too late for either Johnny, Yosaku, Genzo, Dr. Nako, or even Nojiko to stop someone from reading the newspaper out loud in front of Mika. Ace had been rescued, but had died in battle by Admiral Akainu. As sad as it was, it was made even worse. Luffy had somehow made his way into the war and did everything in his power to save Ace only to be saved by him from Admiral Akainu. It was said the he was heavily wounded and had mentally collapse seeing his brother die, but the worst was that many of the papers had declared him dead. It was far too much for little Mika to handle. Her only response was to run back to Nojiko's house and lock the doors allowing no one in as she cried the most she would probably ever do. Both Nojiko and Akio just waited outside the house, though Mika wasn't the only one crying. Akio was shedding his own tears for Ace and Luffy, two men he had admired and looked up to. Nojiko did her best to cheer both them up, but only got through to Akio, Mika was obviously a much harder case. To make matters worst, Mika has suddenly become homesick and went into a fit of panic for her family, though mostly her parents. Having heard the news in the morning, Mika had cried for almost the entire day. A feat the townspeople would find amazing if it weren't for the reason why. Eventually, Mika's crying began to quiet down until it would finally stop. Using her house key, Nojiko and Akio entered the house only to find Mika in her bed sleeping, but still crying.

It was night time when Mika woke up, feeling as tired as ever despite the sleep. As she looked around in her darken room, she could only see a light coming from outside her room as well as the sweet smell of delicious mikans being cooked. Mika slid off her bed, taking the bed sheet with her, and walked towards the source of the light. As she carefully opened the door, she looked around before walking out fully. Nojiko was cooking and Akio was sitting at the table reading a book. Slowly, Mika walked out of her room. Hearing the door creak and some footsteps, Akio immediately turned around to see Mika finally up.

"Mika!" Slipping out of his seat, Akio rushed to Mika's side looking extremely worried for his friend. Hearing his shout, Nojiko smiled and turned to see the little girl wrapped in a bed sheet with a life-less look in her eyes.

"Good evening, Sleepy. Did you have a good nap?" asked Nojiko in a somewhat cheery tone, though really concerned for the girl's well-being. Mika replied with only a nod as she held onto the sheets that were wrapped around her. This did not bode well for Akio, now becoming even more worried for his friend.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Mika nodded her head relieving Nojiko somewhat. Nojiko immediately got back to work on dinner while Mika silently walked to the table and took her chair followed by Akio. Having finished their dinner, Nojiko brought their steaming plates out and served each of the kids as well as herself. After thanking Kami for the food, Akio and Nojiko began eating while Mika just stared at her food. Nojiko sighed as she looked up from her plate to see Mika had yet to eat. She didn't bother her for a while until she heard the little girl mumble.

"Mika?" asked Nojiko concernedly believing she had heard something from the little girl. The same thing went for Akio as he stopped eating and looked at his friend.

"Home." whispered Mika barely audible her face etched with sadness.

"What?" asked both diners as they leaned in more trying to her what the little girl was trying to say.

"Home." said Mika louder looking a bit more angry than sad. The two residents looked at each other confused. Weren't they home?

"Mika, this is our home-"

"I wanna go to dad's home!" Akio flinched back as Mika yelled back at Akio looking furious. Nojiko sighed, the girl's attitude was as bad as her mother's at this age. But luckily, she had the perfect solution for this situation.

"It'll take a while." The two kids looked back to their new caretaker as she continued to eat though wore a large smile on her face."But we can go to Luffy's home." Akio gasped in surprised while Mika's furious facial features softened into shock.

"Really?" Nojiko nodded to the little girl as she ate clearly hearing the little girl's uneasiness.

"Would I lie to my cute niece and her friend." Mika shook her head and quickly dug into her food. Akio was surprised at how quickly suddenly went into her food, though lacking the usual gusto it once had.

_'At least she's eating.'_ smiled Nojiko and Akio both having the same thought as they ate their dinner in peace.

It would take about week and a half to eventually make their way to Windmill Village. In that time, everyone worked to either find a round-trip ride to Windmill Village or worked on paying someone to sail them to it. Even Johnny and Yosaku joined in once they caught wind of their goal. The hardest worker by far was Mika, doing every job she can to see where her father was born and raised. While the kids tried to do miscellaneous jobs that most kids worked, Nojiko did her best with selling her mikans at "fair" prices.

("No way am I paying for these, they're way too expensive."

"Come on! The demand for mikan is high and my mikans are the best! So take it or leave it."

"Grrrrr. Fine!"

"Thank you! Come again soon.")

As did the two former bounty hunters with their fishing business. And soon enough, they had acquired the money to board a cargo ship that made rounds at Windmill Village and Cocoyashi Village. With Johnny, Yosaku, and Genzo seeing them off, Nojiko and the two kids sailed off to Luffy's hometown. It would take the trip three days, but to Mika she could wait. As they traveled on the ship, the kids made some extra money helping the crew out and learning some valuable skills. Three days soon passed by in the blink of an eye and the group finally made it to Windmill Village. However before they took port, the group saw another ship also docked. It was a marine ship, one that Mika clearly recognized and instantly infuriated her.

"HEY, GARP!" With the ship docked, the three were about to get off when they heard some shouts from inside town. From Nojiko could see, there was a very large women with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face beating up some big old man wearing white. It seemed as she, and the old man, came from the bar as she walked out of said bar pulling out a large club.

"HOW DARE YOU COMEBACK LIKE THIS!" shouted the orange haired women furiously as she attacked the man. Nojiko flinched back seeing the attack, though the old man seem to have no problem with it. Also watching, Akio was captivated with the fight that was occurring in town. Neither one noticed that Mika's mood, once incredibly excited some minutes ago, had done an one-eighty.

"Garp!" yelled the crowd all in shock and confusion. With the group walking off the ship and onto land, Nojiko was sure to keep the kids in her eyesight not wanting them to get caught in the local scuffle.

"Huh. I wonder what's wrong?" questioned Nojiko, not expecting an answer from anyone. Akio wasn't sure for himself, but currently Mika wasn't in a right state of mind. With her face hidden by her hair, her aunt and friend failed to see the of rage on the little girl's face. While Nojiko redirected Akio to side, she didn't notice Mika as she kept walking forward.

"Mika?" Nojiko looked at Akio in confusion than to Mika, or at least where she thought Mika was. Nojiko looked back to Akio as he seemed to focus on something. She looked herself and found Mika, slowly making her way towards the crowd and picking up a broken piece of wood. Both immediately feared the worst and rushed to Mika hopefully to stop her. Unfortunately, Mika slipped through the crowd now blocking the two.

"Mika!"

"Hero of the Marines my ass! Go to hell! You old bastard!" yelled the orange haired women as she beat up the man known as Garp, once a proud hero of the marines for having caught the Pirate King. While the women continued to attack him, he refused to fight back. Meanwhile the woman's underlings were trying to calm her down. However, a young barmaid with black hair soon stepped in front of the women. Around the same time, Mika broke from the the crowd looking even furious as she gripped the board.

"Stop it, Dadan!" yelled the barmaid causing the older women immediately stopped in mid-punch.

"...Makino..."said a concerned Garp covered in bruises and bleeding as he looked up from the ground. While there was a pause, he sat himself back up sitting on the ground now as he watched the barmaid speak on his behalf. However, he left his guard down for a little girl to take advantage.

"Garp couldn't-" *****WHACK***** Everyone went silent as they all heard the sound of a board breaking. Dadan and Makino looked back behind them, while the crowd simply gasped, as they all saw the most shocking sight ever.

While the attack didn't really hurt the old marine, due to marine training and all, but when he turned around to see his attacker, he nearly had a heart attack. His eyes widen in shock as he saw standing right in front of him was a six-year old girl with browny-red hair wearing a small yellow dress. The girl looked furious, a rage that could challenge the devil himself. Crowd was in shock and the marines under Garp were immediately preparing to take action against the little girl, but Garp halted them from doing so. As he looked at the little girl, not sure if he was seeing her right, the girl breathing heavily in rage with small beads of sweat falling from her face.

"You!" spoke the little girl as she seem to be gathering all of her energy to say something to the former marine. The crowd wasn't sure what or why she was doing this, even Makino and Dadan weren't sure. Finally, the little girl finally spoke up."You! You! STUPID OLD MAN!" screamed Mika as loud as she could trying to show him her angry and rage. Everyone to cover their ears hearing the girl's scream, all except for Garp, who still looked at the girl in shock. When she finished, Mika then slammed into Garp and began her own beating session, shocking everyone. Finally breaking through the crowd, Nojiko and Akio stopped in their tracks as they saw Mika beating up the former Vice-admiral.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" repeated Mika with every punch she threw at Garp, tears falling from eyes along with each punch. Though she wasn't doing much damage to the old man, it still felt good to her as Garp still hadn't responded back.

"Little Girl!" shouted Dadan and Makino as they were about to come to Garp's aid. Before the could move in, they both caught two newcomers running in doing the same.

"MIKA!" yelled Nojiko and Akio rushing over to stop Mika. While Mika ignored it her friend and aunt, Garp had caught the name and put two and two together.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ACE AND MY FA-humpf!" Before Mika could let slip her secret, Garp quickly covered her mouth before finishing her sentence. The sight confused both the townspeople and the marines as they watched the scene unfold. Garp quickly looked around to see if anyone caught what Mika had said, and luckily no one seemed to have paid attention to the girl's last sentence.

"Garp! What's the meaning of this!" Garp looked to the side, seeing the mayor, Woop Slap, push through the crowd looking furious and confused. As he kept Mika from escaping, he looked behind him to see the two people that spoke Mika's name and immediately went into action.

"You two come with me!" commanded Garp as he pointed to Nojiko and Akio. Both looked at the marine confusedly not sure what he wanted with them. Before either one could ask, Garp immediately turned the other direction pointing to three more people. "Makino, Dadan, Woop Slap! You too! On my ship, NOW!" All the civilians that Garp pointed to quickly nodded. The crowd soon dispersed as the group moved back towards the harbor, the marines following behind their leader. All the while, Mika was trying to break through the marine's hold.

"Sir! What are you-"

"I want every marine off my ship, NOW!" Before the marine could speak his qualm, the vice-admiral roared his command frightening the whole marine group.

"Hai, Sir!" yelled the marines frightened and soon began tripping all over themselves to complete Garp's order. The group waited outside Garp's ship for a few minutes as the marine flowed out of the ship.

"Sir, your ship has been cleared." reported a marine officer looking incredibly nervous as he stood in front of Garp.

"Good. No one, and I mean no one goes on or near that ship until I say so. Got it!" ordered Garp to the marine. The young marine nodded quickly in acceptance and began commanding the other marines to set up a perimeter. Far away from the ship. Garp then lead the four adults and child onto his ship with Mika still struggling in Garp's arm. Once on board, they made their way into the interior of the ship and into the prison ward. Once in the ward, Garp set the little girl down. Only for her to kick him in the shins then run behind her aunt as she stared daggers at the marine. While the adults, at least the ones that knew Garp, stared in shock, Garp simply ignored the attack and checked the surrounding area. Seeing that no one was here and there were no Transponder snails, Garp got down to business.

"Why is she here." Looking to the tan skinned women seeing as she was the one he could identify as the one bringing the little girl here. Nojiko wasn't sure how to respond at first, the only real experience she had with marines was that asshole Nezumi, so she spoke politely.

"Sir, she wanted to-"

"Now hold on a minute!" Nojiko was quickly silenced as the old man stomped forward looking as angry as he was confused. "What is the meaning of this, Garp? Why did this little girl attack you! Who are they? And why are we holding a meeting in your ship!" As the old man yelled, he pointed to the group that had come from Cocoyashi village. Both Dadan and Makino also nodded their heads wanting the same answers causing the old marine to sigh.

"Fine. That girl," Garp then pointed to the little girl hiding Nojiko receiving a tongue sticking out from the girl. "is the daughter of my idiot grandson, Luffy." Makino, Dadan, and Woop Slap were instantly speechless eyes widen to their full size. All three looked down at the girl, they could see Luffy in her, especially in her glare as she stared back at Garp.

"By the way, who are you two?" asked Garp pointing to Nojiko and Akio.

"I'm her first-mate, Akio." said Akio proudly as he looked back at Garp determinedly.

"I'm her aunt, Nojiko." stated Nojiko gesturing to herself. "I'm from Mika's mother's side." The Windmill village blinked in surprise. Though Garp didn't mind the aunt, the 'first-mate' made Garp see where Mika was heading in the future. Woop Slap was about to have a heart attack, but Makino stared at the young girl, who also stared back indifferently.

"Wife?" asked Garp confusedly as the last time he checked Luffy wasn't married. Looking at the women, Nojiko nodded in response causing the man's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Luffy's married!" gasped both women as they looked back at Nojiko in surprise. Nojiko stepped back, slightly shocked at the women emotionally exploding at her, but nodded nonetheless.

"Hold on!" Everyone stopped as Woop Slap suddenly reentered the conversation looking very frustrated. "Luffy's only been gone for two years now. How could he have a kid?" stated Woop Slap looking towards Nojiko hoping for an answer.

"Actually." spoke Makino taking her eyes off Mika as she raised her hand up a bit bashfully. "I would like to know that as well."

"Ask Him!" pointed Mika with bitterness in her voice at Garp. All the adults looked to Garp, unsure how he would have a hand in Mika's birth.

"Later." stated Garp gaining severally glares from the women, which he ignored. He had more pressing matters to address. "Right now I wanna know is why are you here and how they got here?"

"They were brought over by a friend." Garp raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Nojiko failed to answer who had actually helped the Straw Hats get these two kids to safety. However, he shrugged it off since it probably wouldn't matter as Nojiko continued. "And Mika wanted to see where Luffy lived."

"Heh, guess you wanted to see your father's life, eh?" asked Garp as he looked down at Mika still hiding behind her aunt.

"Don't talk to her, you old fart!" While Mika didn't reply, her glare was enough for her, Akio got in between Garp and Mika acting as if protecting the girl. Garp chuckled at the boy's spunk, but quickly turned to the adults in the room.

As he promised, Garp explained what was going on and how things came to be. The most important was how he happened upon Mika, kidnapped her, then trained her for theoretical four years. Needless to say, the adults were appalled with Garp and his decision, though decided to let it slide for his sake. He then lead on to say that no one outside the village could know that Mika was Luffy's daughter. After much explaining and many harsh words (The kid's ears were covered once again.), everyone called it a day. Makino offered up her home to Nojiko and kids while Dadan went to tell her subordinates the news. In the next three days, both Mika and Akio got meet and see the village which their captain/father lived in. Luckily, Garp made it easy for them by having the marines patrol out in open waters. Everyone in Windmill Village and Mt. Corvo was ecstatic, as well as shocked, to meet Luffy's daughter. They even threw a party for her, Dadan's group included. Everyone also got to meet Akio and Nojiko, which on her part meant explaining Luffy's wife. The best part was Mika was finally smiling again, she was still sad, but the party in her and her family's honor made everything much better, especially with hearing the many stories of her father's exploits when he was a kid. And it only got better from there.

"Yes~! I knew it! I knew it! My Dad's Still Alive! YAY!" screamed Mika with joy as she and Akio ran through the street both excited and cheerful.

On the fourth day of Mika's stay in Windmill Village, the News Coo dropped off another newspaper revealing to the world that Monkey D. Luffy still lives. Everyone in the village rejoiced at the news, and threw another party. And like the last one, it was full of excitement with both Mika and Akio learning more about Luffy. Nojiko and Akio were finally happy that now all of Mika's sadness had disappeared and replaced by her cheerful smile. However, as Nojiko looked over the paper, she saw something particular on Luffy's arm. Taking a closer look, all she could see was 3D with the D crossed out and a 2Y placed underneath it. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she was glad that Luffy was still alive.

It would be two years later before any news of the Straw Hats surfaced. By that time Mika and Akio had gone back and forth between Cocoyashi Village and Windmill Village thanks to the help of a kind stranger they rescued, and who would later become their nakama. They both spent many weeks on each island learning new things everyday. Today they were currently at Cocoyashi Village, Mika, now 8, was running through the village with Akio, now 9, exclaiming news that her family had finally reappeared after, what Mika called it, the "Ultimate Training Session of a Lifetime!". Of course, they also began their own training as well. Mika had finally forgiven her great-grandpa enough to actually allow him to train her again along with Akio, to which Garp took an interest in when he discovered what martial arts he had taken up. Though he still hope that the two would be marines (Hey! A man can dream, can't he.), he still trained them much like he did with Luffy and Ace, only more hands on and focusing a lot on Akio's material arts. Both Makino and Dadan enjoyed having them around, much like how Johnny, Yosaku, Nojiko and Genzo did. In that same year after the Straw Hats reunion, Luffy had finally achieved his dream. He found the One Piece and was now the second Pirate King. But it didn't end there for his adventure, Luffy soon issued a challenge to the world to come and take his title and treasure, bringing the 'New Age' into full bloom. Both Mika and Akio were psyched about challenge and quickly began to work even harder to one day defeat the Straw Hat crew. For soon, in 9 years time, both Mika and Akio would set sail and begin their **GRAND ADVENTURE!**

**Author's note: **

**Version two: Yo! And the adventure begins. Will Mika form a powerful crew to dethrone her dad? Who knows? Oh wait. I do! But I'm not telling. And now, I wish to call upon the hundreds of thousands of One Piece fans and ask: Give me your opinions and ideas? A lot of things are gonna happen in this story, and I want ideas from all One Piece fans out there.**

**Now this part was not part of the original, I am no longer taking crew members. OCs are fine especially if they are pirates and marines. I hope you like this new version of the prologue, I'm hoping to do this with the rest of the chapters. Though hopefully it won't take up twelve more pages like this one did. With each new chapter you get, you'll also get one revised chapter as well.**

**Enjoy reading! Ja Ne! **


	2. Chapter 1: Romance Dawn!

**Yo! Special thanks to: ****Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, WallaWallaBingBang, FanFicAA**

**(Now, begin playing "We are" opening version)**

Narrator: Wealth. Fame. Power. "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. After finding the One Piece, he issued this challenge to the world, "My Treasure? If you want it, you can find it! But now you're gonna have to beat me and my crew first!" These words, like Roger's and Whitebeard's before him, drove people around the world to the Grand Line to challenge the King for his title and wealth. This is the time known as the 'Grand Pirate Age of the Straw Hat King'

**A: YO! HIT IT! **

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Romance Dawn!

The Grand Adventure Begins Again!

Nine years ago, the pirate "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were the first since Roger to sail the whole Grand Line from Twin Cape to Raftel and became the Pirate King. And they were rewarded greatly; the treasure One Piece. Would this be the end for the Straw Hat crew? Nah, there was still many adventures to be had. Of course, no adventure would be complete without a challenge. The moment they re-entered the East Blue, Luffy didn't hesitate to brag about his goal finally being achieved. Especially to a news reporter who happened to be there.

The world was soon put into an uproar, or at least most of the world that hadn't encountered the Straw Hats. The marines and World Government completely embarrassed that they couldn't stop a single crew from obtaining that devious title. With the people losing their faith in the marines, the World Government made capture of the Straw Hats their number one priority. However, much like Roger and Whitebeard before Luffy, the captain's began inspiring a new generation of pirates making the marines' job even harder.

Of course, none of this was the Straw Hats' intention. Inspiring a new generation; more like a two little kids. Though, their many exploits had gained them fame as the "most despicable, most dishonorable, and the absolute WORST human beings on the face of the Earth!", if you only ask your average, run-of-the-mill person. But to many that had known them; the Straw-Hats were the absolutely weirdest pirate crew you will ever meet in or out of the Grand Line. But known of that matter to them, they didn't care what people said. There were only a few people in the world that mattered to them, and there were two that mattered even more than that. And they are about to set sail.

It was a warm, summer afternoon for Windmill Village, a peaceful little town lodged in the East Blue on the outskirts of the Goa Kingdom. It was always a peaceful village despite certain people that had come from it. But that hardly mattered; today, was a special day for the village, one that they had been anticipating for years now. Much like one rookie pirate that had also been anticipating this day.

"Come on, Akio! We gotta get started on our adventure!" At the docks of Windmill Village, a young teen girl shouted past the crowd that surrounded her. This is Monkey D. Namika. Since leaving her family, Mika had grown very nicely over the last nine years of training and traveling. She was practically a mirror image of her mother, but with deep dark browny-red color hair and dark brown eyes. She was currently wearing a small light blue tank-top with a small red shell necklace around her neck, white jeans with a red belt and a circular buckle, and red high-heel sandals. Hanging on her left hip was a sword, to which she was above-averagely skilled thanks to her 'uncle'.

She stood impatiently at her spot as she tapped her foot waiting for her friend to come. Eventually, she saw who she was waiting for; Akio. Just like Mika, Akio had grown handsomely over the years. His body well-toned from the years of training under Garp, his hair, once chocolate colored, now darker brown color and short, but longer than Zoro's. He wore a simple red t-shirt with black shorts. Dangling from his neck and on his back was a straw hat with a blue Hawaiian flower pattern; the same one Luffy had given to him 11 years ago. Akio was currently caring a small bag probably full of clothes and other items that they would need on this journey as he waved to Mika.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. It's not like the boat's going leave us."

Mika's annoyed facial expression turned into a gleeful smile with a roll of her eyes hearing her best friend and first-mate. The crowd soon separated allowing the young man to reach his captain with ease. Now, he stood before Mika, standing much taller than his friend, as he gave a mock salute. "Reporting for duty, captain."

"What took you so long?"

"Just making sure we're not forgetting anything."

"Aw, Akio. You worry too much! Shishishi!" The young teen snickered, in a manner very similar to her fathers, as she jumped into the boat without a moment's notice. While the boat shook and the teen tried to balance it, the crowd laughed while only Akio seem to be unbelieving in his friend's words.

"I worry just enough, thank you." Mika, having finally gotten the boat to stop, looked back up to Akio flashing him a smile and a thumb up. Despite his worry, Akio seemed to relax a bit seeing Mika fine and moved to remove the lines that kept the ship docked. All the while he did this; the crowd behind him cheered their names giving both their send-offs.

"Good luck, Princess."

"Be 'The Man', Akio!"

"We're rooting for you, Princess!"

"Kick Luffy's ass, kids!" cheered various people in the crowd, among them were the. Despite the occasion, all four of them laughed.

"Stop calling me **Princess**!" The crowd, with the mayor-Woop Slap, Makino, Dadan and her family, and, now retired, Garp mixed in, all started to laugh when Mika retorted back. Ever since Luffy became the Pirate King, both Cocoyashi Village and Windmill Village began teasing Mika about being the 'Pirate Princess'. They all thought it was funny, some even thought it was proper, but Mika still didn't like it.

"Bwahahaha! You can't blame them, brat. You are a princess by pirate standards!" **BONK!**

"Shut it, You Old Fart! I'm not a princess!" After finding a rock, generously given by a nearby first-mate, Mika had thrown it at her great-grandfather surprisingly silencing him. After introducing her great-grandfather to the rock, the young teen then huffed closing her eyes in annoyance as she crossed her arms and looked away from the crowd while she spoke in disdain.

"Princesses have to be saved all the time. Not me! I'm not weak."

"Now, now, Mika; wasn't your aunt Vivi a princess, too?" In the crowd, Mika's other aunt-Makino-spoke up with a warm smile. Hearing her aunt's logic, Mika turned back towards the crowd and opened one eye as her pout turned into a grin.

"But she's a **real** princess. And she is also my dad's nakama, and stopped a rebellion in her country. Aunt Vivi isn't weak."

"It's a shame that we couldn't have met her when she was here." Standing taller than most townsfolk, Dadan and her family were also there to see Mika and Akio off, much like they did for her uncle and father. All of the family agreed with the female boss, though the rest of the crowd seemed more disbelieving of them. "I would've liked to personal know her."

"And all her valuable things." Akio replied to Dadan with a knowing smirk as he finished untying another of the lines. Many in the crowd- including Garp and Mika-chuckled at the comment towards the unusually friendly mountain bandits, to which the family was appalled with them believing that yet didn't deny it.

Meanwhile Akio had just finished untying the last rope thus officially making them ready to go. Akio then carefully stepped into the boat before he and Mika looked back to the village. "Alright, we're ready to go!"

Everyone cheered, except Garp, recovering from the rock. Though through the cheering, a loud voice could be heard over the crowd. All of them immediately recognized it and separate to let a small child run through. The blonde haired child was carrying a backpack practically ready to burst with all the stuff inside it as he stopped right before falling off the edge. During which, the villagers had been watching first interest in why he was here, then shock when he almost fell, then relief when he fell back and not in the water. Both Mika and Akio were also interested as they watched the boy stand up-removing his backpack in the process-and shouted out towards.

"Big Sis! Big Bro! Don't forget me!" The villagers blinked in surprise at the child's demand and soon all of them began to laugh. Except for Makino, who gently approached the boy grabbing his balled up hand.

"But dear, you're still too young to go adventuring. Please wait a few more years."

"But mom~, I wanna be pirate like dad, Uncle Luffy, and Big Sis." The young boy whined to his-now apparent-mother as he tried to explain in kid logic why he should go. Makino simply giggled amusedly at her son though was not easily going to let her son go. The whole crowd soon joined Makino in a laughing at the boy's eagerness to go with his brother and sister. The boy, however, was not happy with everyone's laughter and spoke up again.

"Please mom, I wanna help Big Sis find the One Piece!"

"Shishishi! No way!" The boy looked back to the small fishing boat hearing Mika's comment. The young captain was snickering at the boy while Akio was just smirking at the boy's eagerness. Mika then extended her hand and finger poking the little boy back playfully.

"You'll just get in the way! This is only for big kids."

"Che, says the thirteen year old." Mika looked over to Akio with an unamused glare while also sticking her tongue out at her first-mate. On land, the whole village was in laughter over Akio's comment; however, the young blonde boy was still not pleased at not being able to join them.

"But I'm strong! I've got a punch like a cannon!" The villagers laughed even harder with the boy's comment. It was a very familiar phrase that was similar to a phrase one child kept shouting out a long time ago. However neither the kid nor the teens knew why, but this didn't matter to the mother.

"You are not going Akai and that's final." Makino spoke up sternly making the young boy gawk towards his mother. Lucky for Makino and the soon-to-be pirates, the boy pouted having finally given in to his mother's request. Makino contently sighed seeing as he son was listening to her while behind her one old man was chuckling to himself.

"Don't worry brat, they won't even make it out of the harbor." Mika and Akio looked towards the aging former vice admiral not amused by his lack of faith in them. Of course, they expected as much from their teacher who kept trying to persuade them to join the marines despite not being a marine anymore. And like always, they always declined him.

"If my dad could do it, so can we!" Mika spoke with confidence much like her father, but also like she knew something. Garp had taken notice of this, but just shrugged it off as youthful optimism. At this point Garp pulled a bag from behind his back; it looked to have something heavy inside yet tossed it to Akio. The teen male stumblingly caught the bag though looked at the old man confused.

"It's for training." Garp spoke nonchalantly as he picked his nose with his pinky. Akio was still confused as to what it was until he peaked inside. His eyes widen seeing what was inside while Mika was trying childishly to also see what was inside. Shutting the bag unknowingly stopping Mika from seeing the contents, Akio sent the old man an appreciative smile.

"Thanks."

"Just remember, nothing is stronger than using your actual fists, these are for training."

"Aah~, what is it? What is it? What is it?" Not liking being denied a peak, Mika was trying to open the bag again only for Akio to take it away from her. This went on for a while making all the villagers and bandits laugh at the cute scene before them. Garp, on the other hand, was still being serious and rock solid as he watched the kids.

"You could still be marines, you know?" The villagers stopped laughing hearing Garp's comment just as Mika and Akio stopped their childish antics. The villagers were very aware of Garp's persistence in getting the two teens in the marines, much like he did Luffy and Ace. All of them looked to the rookie pirates as they sudden went into a burst of laughter at the old man's suggestion.

"I can't become a Pirate Queen as a marine. That's stupid."

"Why should I have to work my way through the ranks, when I'm already a first-mate."

"They got you there Garp!" Dadan instantly began laughing finding the teens' comments truly hilarious. She was soon followed by her underlings and the villagers, all laughing at Garp's expense. The aging man didn't mind; in fact, he himself seemed to be grinning to the comments.

"Definitely like your father, even the same response….somewhat."

"Shh! Keep quite! We don't want the marines already on her do you." The always grumpy mayor- Woop Slap-immediately began shouting even louder than the crowd. Of course, there was somewhat right though the closet marine ship was probably half around the island by then.

"You're the loud one, Grandpa Woop Slap." Akai quickly spoke up making the villagers laugh out again at the boy's comment. The old mayor just huffed grumpily only to hush the crowd again. This time the crowd shushed, but still kept yelling out good-byes and good lucks as the two teens began to drift out to sea. While everyone waved and shouted, Woop Slap-also waving good-bye-sighed as he spoke to Garp somewhat indirectly.

"Geesh, Garp. Why is it that everyone in your family always seems to make such a big commotion in the world?"

"Heh, your guess is as good as mine."

"That's just what makes them interesting. Right, Dadan?" Hearing their conversation, Makino joined in their conversion while also including Dadan. When she turned to the large women when addressing her, she was balling her eyes out while her men supplied handkerchiefs to her.

"Y-Yaaaay! Those kids will go faaaaarrr."

"Bye everyone! We'll comeback after I'm the Pirate Queen!" From the drifting fisherman's boat, Mika was waving energetically to slowly shrinking crowd. Akio was waving as well, but he kept a more calm and cool attitude while doing it.

"Bye everyone."

"Next time you come back! I'm joining your crew whether you like it or not!" Akai shouted out towards the rookie pirates confident in his statement in being one of their nakama. Of course, this could only be done if his mother allowed it, which she sure wasn't if they comeback in two years. Knowing this, Akio and Mika didn't reply only giving the kid a wave while chuckling to themselves.

Soon after a few minutes out, the crowd was still waving to the two. Those two were like the pride and joy of, not just their village, but one other village and they hoped that they would exceed in their endeavors. As they watched the small dingy go out into open sea, everyone noticed a large eel-like form suddenly become visible along the shifting waves as it rose from the deep and head towards the small boat. Makino and Woop Slap were the first to identify what it was.

"Oh no."

"What?" Akai looked between his mother and the old man confused at what they were seeing. He then heard a very hearty chuckle come from behind him and turned to see the former marine grinning in anticipation at what was about to happen.

"Ah good, their first test. I was wondering when he would come out." Everyone but Dadan seemed taken aback by the statement. He sounded confident, so much so that he seemed to be preparing to swim to the teens' rescue.

However while everyone was worried for the teens' safety, they themselves seemed to be concerned about something else. Both teens were searching all around their small boat as if looking for something…or someone. Mika spoke up sounding very impatient as she looked off the end of the spoke. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here Mika. I'm sure that he'll want to say good-bye before we leave." Akio spoke reassuringly to his longtime friend as he too looked all around trying to find whoever they were looking for. Neither one of them notice something swimming quickly towards their boat.

"MIKA! AKIO!" Hearing their names, both teens looked back at the coast to see Woop Slap, Makino, and the villagers yelling and pointing at them. They both looked at each other confused since they could barely hear the frantic yells of the villagers.

With a sudden loud splash, the teens turned around as they watch an eel-like snake monster appear above the water. Its head soon went down and the teens now stared face to scaly face with the Lord of the Coast, the same one that had taken Shank's arm many years ago and then later got beaten up by Luffy. Was it here for a snack? Or was it here for payback? No, this was personal. Of course, the teens stared unblinkingly at the creature even as the creature lifted its head as he looked towards the boat, looking as if preparing to strike. The entire crowd was immediately in an uproar calling out to Mika and Akio to get out of the way or jump into the sea.

Garp, feeling like enough time has passed, choose now to head towards the sea to rescue his idiot great-granddaughter, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find it was Dadan stopping him from saving his relative. However that grin on her face seemed to tell him otherwise. "What are you smiling about?"

"Watch." Dadan spoke confidently as she nodded towards the sea. Garp hesitantly stood at his spot while looked out to sea; only to see the Lord of the Coast quickly lower his head in a striking motion. The whole crowd gasped in shock

"MIKA!"

"AKIO!"

"BIG SIS! BIG BRO!"

"There you are Nessie!"

"NESSIE?" Back at the coast, everyone face-palmed, except Dadan who was grinning contently; as they heard the teen woman happily accept the large fish monster. Back at sea, the Lord of the Coast- now known as Nessie-was now purring like a cat being petted. It was Mika petting the once vicious sea creature on the head as it wore a content smile. Meanwhile Akio seemed to be searching through their stuff trying to find something of importance. Eventually Akio found what he was looking for; a large piece of raw meat.

"Hey Nessie, here's your treat." Successfully finding what he was looking for, Akio then tossed the piece of meat towards the creature, which snatched it out of the air. Nessie then gave a pleasing growl saying that he enjoyed his treat and lowered his head rubbing against each teen individually.

"What the-" Garp looked upon the scene shocked out of his mind. Never would he see such a creature that so easily tamed by to younglings. Luckily, Dadan was there to answer him.

"Those two really are amazing. One day, Akio and Mika were swimming at a nearby cove having fun as kids do. Then they decide to swim out to sea for a bit, and come face to face with the Lord of the Coast. Immediately, they went back, but were followed. Just before the creature strikes, Mika yelled at him to stop. Surprisingly, he listened not sure how. Akio then threw him the meat I gave them to cook, he took it, and they left safely. Next day, they go back to find him there as well waiting for them. Eventually, they figured out that it liked the food that Akio gave him. After a few visits and snacks, they became quick friends. Ahahaha!" With Dadan's explanation, all of the important characters looked at her gawking in amazement. They all looked back, almost like they didn't believe her, only to see that it was still true. Of course, while the adults were left speechless Akai was simply amazed by his big sister and big brother

"That's so cool!"

Back out in the ocean, Mika was talking to Nessie while scratching a certain spot making the sea beast purr. For the beast, he was only barely listening only catching the most important stuff. "We're leaving today, Nessie. Today we start our journey to beat my dad and get the One Piece."

Nessie gave a rather happy growl having been told and slightly remembering the man the teen was talking about. Akio then stepped next to Mika and explained further while giving Nessie a pat on the head. "We'll be back after we beat Luffy and get the One Piece."

Suddenly Nessie gave a low and sad moan as he rubbed against Mika then Akio not wanting them to go. They both felt a bit sad leaving Nessie behind, but the Grand Line was dangerous due to the much bigger Sea Kings. However Mika would not have her friend be left sad. "It's okay, Nessie. When we comeback, we'll have a lot of new friends and we'll play again."

Understanding the situation somewhat, Nessie shook his head in agreement and gave a joyous roar. Both Mika and Akio laughed before giving him one last pat on the head and treat. "Bye, Nessie!" As both teens waved to the sea beast, Nessie happily gave them one last roar before diving back into the sea. Once Nessie left, Akio began snickering a bit which Mika quickly joined in.

"So, you think we freaked out Garp?" Mika smiled at Akio's question and turned back towards the coast where the villager. With the village beginning to shrink with distance, she could still see the crowd. Everyone's face, with Akai looking absolutely amazed, was still in complete shock, but then she saw Garp's face. Mika almost couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep!" The two high-fived each other and then laughed at the awesome prank they pulled on Garp. For the longest time, both of them had wanted to play a prank on Garp without some sort of punishment. Now that they had completed their last act in Windmill Village, the two could begin their journey.

"Let's go! To the Grand Line!" With only Akio and the heavens as witnesses, Mika shouted for all to hear-even all the way back to the village-threw her arms in the air with a large grin on her face. Akio sighed and pulled out a compass along with a map of their usually trip to and from Cocoyashi Village.

"I think going to Cocoyashi is our first destination: to pick up Drake." Mika quickly remembered that small little fact and stood frozen having forgotten such a crucial stop. Watching from the side, Akio sweat-dropped at the scene as he knew why she had frozen up. As he waited for Mika to respond, Akio moved over to the steering knowing what Mika's first order as an official pirate captain would be.

"To Cocoyashi Village! To get our navigator and nakama."

"Aye, aye, captain." With Mika finally going into action, Akio obediently obeyed her orders and turned the ship in the direction of Cocoyashi Village. Meanwhile Mika stood at the front with her foot on the railing and her gaze towards the horizon. Her thoughts were filled with soon-to-be adventures and soon-to-gain nakama to join her and Akio all of which was focused on the two goals in her life; obtain the One Piece and defeat her father, the Pirate King, and his crew.

'_I'm off now guys! I'll see you all soon.'_ With this thought in her mind and her will strong, it would seem that fate would push her forward as the wind picked up sending the ship sailing faster towards their destination. Akio wasn't sure how, but since they were lucky to catch such a breeze why question it. But the wind would do more than just that.

In a faraway place surrounded in mist, a single brig sloop type ship with a figurehead shaped like lion/sunflower/sun sailed from the island. On the deck, various figures in size and shape stood around the deck with crossed arms and experienced and hardened expressions. They all remained silent as they sailed until an unusually strong wind picked the sails and pushed the ship faster. All the members of the crew found this curious and looked over to a woman with long wavy hair taking a particular interest in the wind herself.

"That's odd? It just came out of nowhere." The crew seemed to share glances between each other not sure how to take this information. However a distinctive brought everyone attentions forward as they looked at a single man in front of the helm. He wore a black overcoat and wore a hat that had become famous-or infamous-the world over and was the symbol of this crew; a straw hat.

As the continued to say forward, the sunlight began to break the fog the apart everything they ship as the Thousand Sunny of the infamous Straw Hat pirates. And it was their captain, wearing a large grin, turned to his crew as they all wondered what was on his mind. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You'll have to tell us captain." A black haired woman spoke up though she wore an almost knowing smirk having guessed what her captain was thinking of. The crew seemed to agree with her as the all urged Luffy to speak his mind about why the wind suddenly became so strong. Luffy only chuckles his ever distinctive laugh and looked to his orange haired nakama…nah, his orange haired wife and lover of some years now, like she would now as well. Nami took notice of this and stepped forward still unsure what her husband and captain was trying to say.

"Luffy?"

"I think She has started her adventure now."

Back in the East Blue in the open sea, a small fisherman's boat was saying tried and true carrying two passengers aboard it. It had been hours since Mika and Akio left Windmill Village for Cocoyashi Village, and so far it was only smooth sailing for the starting pirates. Something Mika couldn't handle. As the dingy sailed, Mika was hanging her head off the side of the ship hoping for something exciting to happen. But instead, she was reduced to annoying Akio with her complaints.

"Boring." Akio didn't answer.

"Boring!" Akio still didn't answer.

"BORING!" Once again, Akio still didn't answer. He still kept his nose in the map not giving in to Mika's complaining. That still didn't stop her from continuing.

"I'M BORED!" Finally tired of being partially ignored, Mika brought her head up and shouted to Akio her complaint. Akio, now beyond annoyed, was scrunching up the map ready to snap

"And what do you want me to do about." Trying his best to keep his temper in check; Akio calmly though very angrily spoke to Mika bringing the map down from his face. Mika wasn't exactly fond of his attitude, but she wouldn't let him stop the fun.

"I don't know; find us a whirlpool or something. That's how dad started his adventure." With Mika's casual suggestion accompanied with her excited energy, Akio could help but find it wrong on many levels. But he knew who he was dealing with, for the last nine years or so he did so he tried to communicate how bad that idea was.

"Our adventure would end as fast as it started, if we do that."

"You're no fun." Mika puffed up her checks in a cutesy manner not liking her fantasy adventure being halted. Akio recognized the pout, but only found it funny as it was something Mika did when she didn't get her way. Luckily, such things did not work, but he did not like being called 'no fun'.

"I'm fun! I just suggest fewer things that could kill us."

"You mean like we went to Nessie's Cove for the first time." Akio gagged and blushed hearing Mika recalling the events that had led to them to befriend the Lord of the Coast. Mika snickered seeing as she caught Akio by surprise and now had the advantage over her childhood friend.

"It turned out well in the end, didn't it." Mika burst into laughter hearing Akio retaliate to her comment, even though it was true. Akio glared on the girl with much hate almost hoping karma would pay her back in some way.

Eventually everyone calmed down and silence enveloped the rookie pirates. As Mika slumped against port side of the boat with a bored expression looking out to sea, her mind began to wonder as she began thinking of other things that could make this adventure. And she had no intention keeping it so herself. "Ugh, I wish something would happen. Like a storm! That would cool."

"Please don't say things like that." Mika sighs hearing Akio put down her wishful thinking and returned to staring out to sea in discontent. As Akio returned to checking the map and compass, almost like an act of god (or writer), a loud thunder boom was heard in the distance. Both teens picked up their heads and looked towards the north in interest. There slowly encroaching upon them was storm clouds. Immediately Akio cursed their luck.

"Dammit Mika!"

Just minutes later, the teens' boat was caught in the storm. Akio did everything in his power to try and keep their stuff from going overboard throwing most of it all in the small cabin of their boat. Mika, on the other hand, was like a little kid in a candy store. She was enjoying the storm like no tomorrow, Akio was lucky even to get some of her help, but with each wave that came crashing down upon then; she just laughed. It really annoyed Akio, but he would expect nothing less from Mika. Fearless in the face of any danger. The storm tossed them all over the sea, and for Akio all hope seemed lost, while Mika was still having too much fun. Struggling against the storm, Akio peered out to sea and spotted an island not too far in distance of their starboard side. They were saved!

"Mika!" Akio tried to reach Mika, but was easily drowned out by the wind, rain, and thunder. And if speaking honestly, she was probably not even listening any way. Mika was still being her usual self meaning she was enjoying the aspect of a challenge, but Akio knew that he needed her to listen to him. He tired once again to gain Mika's attention yelling even louder.

"MIKA!"

"Yay!" Akio had finally gotten his captain's attention, though she was still in taken in the excitement of the storm. She turned towards him with an over joyous grin only proving to Akio how confident-or reckless-his friend could be and was. To which, Akio sweat-dropped at her attitude during such a dangerous situation

_'Okay, after this I'm definitely have to teach Mika about the difference between danger and fun.' _

"What is it Akio?"

"We need to get out of the storm before we wreck the ship! I see an island on the starboard side! I think we should head towards there!" Akio immediately started pointing towards the horizon where a solid black mass with some lights could be seen by the two-man crew. Finally taking notice of her surroundings, Mika suddenly got even more excited seeing the mysterious black mass in the distance.

"Awesome! Head that way Mister Akio" Making her first order as captain, as well as still having a little bit of fun, Mika pointed towards the darkened island. Akio smiled and nodded as he pushed the steering device towards the island. Unexpectedly, Akio soon found keeping the steering straight easy. He looked to the side to see Mika now by his side-on the other side of the steering-helping him steer.

The young teen blushed seeing how close the two of them were. He was lucky the storm had darken the everything, he didn't want anyone-even Mika-to see him and her so close like this. Mika, on the other hand, just casually glanced at her first-mate seeing how determined and strong he was keeping the steering in this harsh storm. Something she had learned to appreciate _'I can always count on you, Akio._

_'What a perfect__ way to start!' _

'_What a weird way to start!'_

Both teens thought on similarly on their first experience out on the open ocean alone as they sailed towards their first stop. Even with the winds and waves battering their small vessel, they both still wore excited grins as their **Grand Adventure** began!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen;_

_Mika: Hurry up, Akio! My hair and clothes are getting wet!_

_Akio: Why are you just NOW worried about yourself!_

_?: Hello! Welcome to the Shells Town Bar. Would you like to dry off and have a warm drink?_

_Akio: So, you get caught here before the storm hit?_

_?: No, I often stay here around this time._

_Mika: That's it I've decided!_

_Next time: Enter: Selena The Top Gunner of the East Blue._

_Background character: HE'S BACK!_

**Author's note:**

**Edited: This version two!**

**Non-edited: Yo! How's everyone doing? Great? Good! Here's the first chapter in what I hope to be a long and successful fanfic. Once again special thanks to the guys up top for answering the call and delivering upon me their great ideas. You guys rock! Keep on keeping on.**

**Now for something serious. In the prologue I asked many of you to submit your ideas to help move the story along. Some of you answered, but most of you didn't. That's not the problem however. What I need right now above everything else is what, if any, devil fruit power will Mika have. This is very essential to the story and I can't progress without it. I'm already pushing it with this chapter. Please answer the call. And I know that probably most of you have a pick, but just don't want to waste it in a short review. So, I have set this story up on deviantArt. There you can make as little of a comment as you want. But, please vote, I really need this for the story. To get to my deviantArt account there will be a reference on my profile. Or you could also PM me.**

**Next, I'm still waiting on some more OC's. The current positions filled now include the cook. Please feel free to suggest your own position and also I need more skilled fighters and less devil fruit users, the current ratio is off.**

**Finally, I'm gonna take a page out of Yuki-Rin's page and open up SBS questions, please feel free to ask anything from about Luffy's Life, my story, or even from One Piece in general if you must. I'll do my best to answer all your questions.**

**That's all from me. Keep on reading. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter: Selena

**Yo! Special thanks to: carlsniper, Fog1994, & jazzyISjazzyness all of whom are from deviantart.**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Chapter 2: Enter! Selena, The Top Gunner of the East Blue.

The storm was battering the small town of Shells Town. This was the fourth big storm in the last two weeks, the town was particularly in ruins. Many of building's windows had been boarded up to help prevent further damage to each building. Many of them had holes in them from previous storms, fixed up in a rush due to the quickness of each storm that hit them. Some buildings, however, weren't as lucky as the rest. But one building that stood tall and proud despite the harsh weather was the marine base of the 153rd Branch. This building, among all others had received zero damage from every storm that hit. Many of the townspeople had decided to relocate themselves into the base until the storm passes and their homes rebuilt or fixed up. However, not everyone in town had retreated into the mighty marine base.

Only some feet away from the marine base was a quaint little bar visited often by the marines of the 153rd Branch. It was the Shells Town Bar, once visited by the now famous Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. Still working there, as diligently as ever, was the now 23 year old Rika. In the 14 years that had passed since she last saw Luffy, Zoro, Coby, and Helmeppo, she had grown into a beautiful waitress and current bartender of her beloved mom's bar. She also worked on the marine base, providing meals to grateful marines, who had come to adore her cooking.

She was currently cleaning up around the bar from her last customers that had come before the storm hit. They were the usual customers that come in everyday or so, but they always seem to leave a mess no matter how much she yells at them. She sighed at the thought trying to figure out how she was going to get to the marine base in this storm.

"Ugh. Another storm. I wish this "storming season"would end." complained Rika to no one.

However, she was wasn't alone this time during a storm. Sitting at the bar was a young 16 year girl wearing a long, jet-black coat cape (I don't really know the name) with a hood marked with weird tribal-looking markings. Under her jacket, she wore a blood-red dress shirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore sliver, spiked boots. From the back, you could see her long, shiny, jet-black hair that seemed to be covering her eyes.

The young girl blew in about a week ago from a ferry, but had no money to get to her next place. She put up her skills up for hire, but no one wanted anything to do with her, except Rika. The girl had a very cold look on her faced that even scared some of the marines away. The girl didn't seem to care. She often stayed at the bar ordering cola (Too young to drink! I think?) on her tab, which Rika was kind enough to offer.

Hearing Rika's complain, she only nodded in agreement. Rika smiled. This was the first response all day, the girl would often just sit drinking soda or having one of her "sacred" lollipops that she hid inside her coat. She then returned to cleaning, not wanting to bother the young girl.

"Hurry up, Akio! My hair and clothes are getting wet!" whined Mika as she ran in the ran with a cheerful demeanor.

"Why are you NOW worried about yourself!" comical yelled Akio from behind Mika, having secured their small boat somewhere safe. He was currently carrying the gift that Garp gave him before they left.

"What are you talking about!"

"Never mind." groaned Akio. Having finally reached the island and fighting the storm winds and waves, Mika and Akio had made it to the town. Both were terribly exhausted, but they needed shelter, and quick.

"Hey Mika! I see some lights! Let's head there!" yelled Akio pointing at the yellow light that pierced through the darkness brought by the storm.

"Aw! But I was having fun!" complained Mika.

_'Gawd, I'll never understand how her mind works.'_thoughtfully complained Akio. "Come on, Mika!" shouted Akio catching up to Mika, grabbing her hand, and leading her towards the light.

"Huhh, I wish someone would come in and talk for bit." sighed Rika, having finished cleaning up the bar. After trying to get the young girl to talk, Rika just opted to just stare out the window opposite of the door.

CLICK SWOOSH SLAM

And just like magic, Rika got her wish. Turning her head towards the door, she spotted what looked like a young couple, drenched from the rain, and holding hands. Both were exhausted, however, the girl was chuckling as the guy was trying to catch his breathe.

"That was fun!" chuckled Mika

"Ugh!" Akio would say otherwise, but he was too tired to respond probably.

"Hello! Welcome to the Shells Town Bar. Would you like a to dry off or have a drink?" said Rika greeting her new, wet customers. Both looked up from the floor to met the smile of woman slightly older than they are.

"Hi! I'm Mika and this my first-mate, Akio. We just pulled in. Can we get some food?" greeted Mika with a smile. Akio was about to tell Mika to be more polite until Rika intervened.

"Sure!" happily complied Rika. Akio was deadpanned, but Mika just cheered.

"Here, take a seat." directed Rika showing them to their table.

"Uh, Akio?" said Mika to Akio pointing to their conjoined hands.

"Ahh! Sorry!" blushed Akio quickly releasing their hands as they went there table. As they sat down, Akio places his drenched bag on the floor between him and Mika.

"Is there anything you want to drink before you eat?" asked Rika politely.

"I'll take orange juice!"

"I'll just have water, thank you." said Mika and Akio. Rika nodded and left to get their drinks.

"I haven't seen you two around town, so I'm guessing you just blew in from out at sea?" loudly asked Rika as she grabbed two glasses and filled them.

"Yay. We had just set out when an hour later the storm hit." said Akio as Mika seemed interested at the girl at the bar table.

"Oh! Really! Then this can be a free, commemorative drink for beginning your journey." smiled Rika as she handed the two their drinks.

"Thanks!" replied both Mika more cheerful than Akio.

"By the way, I'm Rika, the bartender of this establishment and part-time chef for the marine base." said Rika introducing herself formally. Akio slightly jumped at Rika's introduction, being part of the marines and all, but Mika didn't seem to care.

"Cool!" awed Mika. Akio sweat-dropped at Mika's reaction.

"Yup! So long have you to been a couple?" asked Rika curiously. Akio blushed immediately while Mika laughed.

"We're not a couple. We're nakama!" laughed Mika, not noticing Akio's blush. Rika noticed and chuckled.

"Okay, sorry. So are you pirates?" asked Rika once again. Akio's blush disappeared as it was now replaced with shock and concern.

"Yep! I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!" cheerfully shouted Mika not hiding the fact that she was a pirate.

"Mika!" yelled Akio worried about their cover.

"Oh! Don't worry, I won't turn you in." reassured Rika. Akio looked at Rika confused.

"You two look like rookies and only rookies ever come by here. Plus, I don't recognize your names so you must have not done anything to get the government's attention yet." smiled Rika. Akio relaxed a bit, but was still cautious. _'If only she knew.'_

"So what can I get for you to eat?" asked Rika pulling out a small notebook and pencil.

"I'll have a salad, then meat!" ordered Mika formal then impolitely.

"I'll just have some meat, please." asked Akio politely. Rika wrote everything down, nodded to them both, and left to prepare their orders. Knowing it would take some time for their orders to be ready, Akio though he would make light conversation.

"So, you get caught here before the storm hit?" nonchalantly asked Akio to the stranger at the bar. Mika turned towards the young girl and waited for her reply.

"No, I often stay here around this time." spoke the young girl, who turned around to reveal her black eyes slightly covered by her hair and emotionless face with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Wow! Do you have anymore of those!" said Mika wanting a little sweet appetizer.

"No." said the girl coldly. Then the girl spat out the stick into a nearby trash-bin and reached into her coat to pull out another one in orange.

"Liar!" accused Mika childishly pointing at the new sweet.

"So? I don't have to share." said the girl childishly and unconcerned about Mika's accusation.

"Come on, please share?" begged Mika to the girl bringing her hands together in begging motion. Akio couldn't help that both seemed so childish.

"Only if you can beat me in darts." compromised the girl as she picked herself out of the chair, moved to pick up a nearby dartboard, and hang it on the wall opposite of the bar.

"Sure! This will be fun!" smiled Mika, as she too got out from her chair and followed the girl.

The girl then handed Mika five darts with blue bottoms and feathers. The rules of the game, get the most points and win a lollipop. _' Much like a festival game. Heh Heh.'_ thought Akio looking at the two girls. Mika seemed to be trying to throw all five at once, the girl next to her just smirked. Having finally gotten ready, Mika threw all five the darts. One hit outside the dartboard, two had gotten in the outer circle at 3 and 4, another two were inside the first inner circle at 8 and 1. That was a total of 16 points. Mika smiled at her success.

"Impressive. I thought that all of them wouldn't even make it in." joked the girl.

"Thanks, uh." smiled Mika missing the jab at her skill. "By the way, what was your name?" The girl smirked, but didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her five darts, pulled out a weird looking old-fashioned pistol-like gun, and stuck all five in it. After loading, she quickly took five shots without once looking away from Mika.

"What happen?" gasped Rika having heard the gun shots and was hoping there wasn't gonna be a fight. No one answered. Both Mika and Akio were shocked to see the board. All five darts had landed in the inner most circle at five highest numbers on the board.

"I'm Selena. The top gunner in all of the East Blue." smirked Selena as she put her pistol back into her side-holster. Only one thing went through Akio's mind, _'This person is __dangerous.'_, while Mika's had another thought, _'She's perfect!'_.

Meanwhile, Selena went to clear their game and check for damage. As she inspected, she was quite shocked. She expected her darts to have gone through the board, but Mika's also went through the board and made an even bigger indent in the wall then her own shots. _'Granted I did weaken the firing power.' _thought Selena as she mentally reassured herself. However, when she reach the one dart that had not made it the board, she found that it not only penetrated into the wood, but the metal tip made it to the other side. This wood was at a half inch thick, it would take an actual bullet to go through it.

"Sorry for the damage, Ms. Rika. Just put it on my tab." said Selena to Rika. Finally calmed down, Rika smiled and nodded then returned to her work. After cleaning the mess, Selena approached the two teens.

"Your not too bad, most would've missed completely from how you threw them." said Selena gaining Mika's attention.

"I'm not that good, but Akio is way better at darts then I am. I should've let him do it." sighed Mika depressed that she would not be getting a sweet.

"I'm not that good myself." smiled Akio humbling himself as he scratched behind his head. He then looked at Selena."That was rather curious thing you did there. Is your gun suited for darts?"

"No, my gun is specially made, by me, to handle any number of my special ammo." smirked Selena with an air of pride.

"Wow! You have special ammo!" said Mika with amazement in her eyes.

"Yep! I've made all kinds of bullets for any situation or opponent. That's why I'm the top gunner of the East Blue!" shouted Selena with confidence. Akio was fairly impressed.

"That's it I've decided." stated Mika beaming with excited energy.

"Decided what?" asked Selena expressionlessly, but confused. Akio, however, knew what was coming up next.

"You're gonna join my crew and be the sharpshooter!" exclaimed Mika. Selena was shocked. Akio just watched to see what would happen next.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said I'd join your crew!" angrily shouted Selena at Mika.

"Come on, I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates. And I need the most skilled people to help me."

"No! First off, I'm not joining your crew. Secondly, to be the Pirate Queen you would have to face the strongest of pirate crews gunning for the King then the King himself. To do that you would have to sail the Grand Line to search for both him and the One Piece. It's an impossible goal." shouted Selena cold-hardheartedly. Mika wasn't amused.

"That's why I need you! With you in our crew we could have so many adventures and beat anyone that comes our way." exclaimed Mika as she pumped her fist in the air.

"No! I have my own plans. I don't need you guys." firmly stated Selena. With that, Selena left the two nakama at their table and sat back at her usual spot, spitting out the stick, and replacing it with another lollipop, this time red. Mika just sat back down at her seat to await her order giving off an angry, but determine look.

"Just let her go, Mika. There will be others." said Akio trying to reassure Mika. Selena gave a small laugh, like they would find someone as skilled as her.

"No. I'm not leaving this town until she becomes one of our nakama." said Mika with determination, halting any attempts that Akio would try to convince her otherwise. While Selena didn't show any signs of concern, she did like the older girl's guts in wanting her. But she had different plans, and she didn't know these people well enough to trust them, especially Mika. _'What kind of strength do those two have?'_ A few minutes later, Rika came out with their orders. Both teens thanked the young barmaid and happily ate.

"Ahh, looks like the storm will be passing soon." said Rika some minutes after staring out the window to see the end of the dark, stormy clouds and reappearance of the clear, blue sky.

Having finished her salad earlier and half way eating her meat, Mika excitingly hurried to the window to confirm the information. Upon rushing up to the window, Rika heard a loud bonk on the windows. Looking to her left was both Mika and Selena both with childish smiles seeing the storm finally pass. Then Selena realized who was next to her and quickly returned to her seat giving Akio a good laugh. As Selena returned to her seat, Rika caught in her sights something very interesting.

"That's an interesting necklace you have there Mika." Rika then pointed at the red seashell pendent hanging from a silver chain.

"Oh, this!" said Mika holding her pendent firmly. "This seashell is nothing special, it's whats inside that really matters."

"Really, why?" questioned Rika. Selena also seemed curious about the red, seashell pendent as she carefully listened on. However, Akio had other plans.

"Mika! Don't do it."said Akio in a serious tone. Both looked at him as if was hiding something.

"Oops! Sorry, I can't tell you, because then we'll be in trouble. Big time." sighed Mika, she always hated keeping her family a secret, but as many of her parental figures and family themselves had said it's too dangerous to go around shouting out her true name.

"That's okay. I bet it's very important to you." smiled Rika showing no ill will towards Mika leading her on. The same could not be said for Selena, who was becoming more frustrated by the second.

As the storm clouds finally began to disappear, Shells Town was soon repopulated by the locals. Many of them were coming from the marine base being directed by the lower ranked marines to their homes. Many were joyful, others worried, and the rest just wanted to continue on with their day. Many of the townspeople began inspecting the damage this last storm had caused. Luckily, nothing serious was damaged. Many took this as a good sign that the storms were becoming less frequent or at least less powerful. As many people returned to their lives, one such group of fisher-men began heading back to the docks ready to catch some good fish. As they reached the docks, they were soon met with unexpected. Off in the distance was a fairly big ship that looked tattered and was barely floating. However, what caught their eyes was the flag they flown. A pirate flag, but not just any pirate flag. This flag's jolly roger had an oval-like skull with a metal jaw with the words Möwe crossed off with the usual crossbones, except the top-left bone was replaced by an ax. Needless to say, the fisher-men were scared shit-less.

"Thank you for your company, but I must leave." said Selena expressionlessly. Back at the Shells Town Bar, Mika and Akio had finished off their meals and paid with what little money they had. Selena believed this would be a good time to search for work.

"Where you going?" questioned Mika.

"If you must know, I need a job so I can pay the ferry to bring me to the next island." said Selena begrudgingly. She then continued to leave.

"We have ship. We could take you along, free of charge." said Akio throwing in his two cents.

"Yay, then be forced to join you guys. I'll pass." said Selena stubbornly continuing to leave.

"I wouldn't force you." said Mika calmly. Selena still moved on.

"Come on, think of all the adventures we could have." Still not interested.

"You could meet strong people." Reaching out to the doorknob.

"We could help you achieve your dream." Selena immediately stopped and turned to see Mika smiling confidently.

"What makes you think I have a dream?" questioned Selena to Mika.

"Everyone has a dream, and I know your dream is just as big as mine." stated Mika. Selena looked concernedly at her. How would she know what her dream is?

"Pfft. Whatever. I don't need anybo..."

"HE'S BACK!" said Selena until she was interrupted by a panicking town-folks as they ran towards the marine base. Everyone in the bar quickly went out to see what was happening. As all four stood outside, all the townspeople were in a mad rush to get to the marine base. Wanting some information, Akio stepped in front of a panicking middle-aged man.

"Boy! Get out of the way we need the marines! NOW!" shouted the man.

"What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?" asked Rika as she walked to the side of Akio.

"He's back! It's been 13 years, but he's back!" mumbled the man liked he had seen a ghost.

"Who's back?" asked Rika. The man then looked grimly at Rika as if he was staring at Death himself.

"Morgan. Axe-Hand Morgan."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**( Play whatever ending you like, but then add the One Piece, "Next time on One Piece" theme.)**

_Next on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Rika: "No it can't be."_

_Mika: "Who's Morgan?"_

_?: "Ahahahaha, it's so good to be back at my old town!"_

_Selena: "He'll cut you down before you could lay a finger on him."_

_Akio:_ "_Don't count her out yet, dumb-ass."_

_?: "Who the hell are you?"_

_Next time: Return of a tyrant! Axe-Hand Pirates vs. Mika and Akio._

_Mika: "It's time that someone put you back in your place, Captain Chop." _

"_I'M GONNA BE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"_

**(Author's note: **

**A:Yo!Yay! Finally some action, took him long enough!**

**Drake: Aren't you the one who writes this?**

**A: Details, details. I was also at Anime St. Louis. But, hey! Let's get on with the more important news.**

**Random Audiences: YAY!**

**A:?**

**Drake: What the?**

**A: Uh, anyways, I am proud to announce that the official devil fruit has been picked for Mika. I would like to thank everyone for voting.**

**RA: applause Yay!**

**Drake: ?**

**A: Uh, oh right and the winner is (pause for drum-roll) 'Wait for the next chapter' fruit.**

**RA & Drake: Huh?**

**A: Heh, Heh, sorry no spoilers for my stories. Except when it relates to the actually One Piece manga.**

**Drake: grumble Stupid bastard grumble**

**A: Anyway, I will still be accepting OC's from anyone that wishes for me to use them, remember there is no such thing as a bad OC.**

**Drake: Just a bad writer. glares at Author**

**RA: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**A: That's it! Where are they coming from! leaves room**

**Drake: I guess I'll be taking over. Ah hmm. Hotspot0626 will also still be accepting any questions and answer them on his SBS questions thing. He would also like if the readers would still give their own input, opinions, and ideas to Hotspot0626 to better enhance Mika's story. Also.**

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. SWOOSH KAABBOOOOOM**

**Drake: Uh, Hotspot0626 would also like to inform everyone that there is one recommended position left for anyone to take, the musician. But he will still take other positions as long as the OC's you give have a good enough back story, skill/power, and position itself.**

**A: Thank you for reading. Ja Ne!**

**Drake: Where have you been?**

**A: Fixing the audience problem, duh.**

**Drake: sweat-drops Was it really a problem.**

**A: Oh! I would also like to say that I'll be placing artwork up for this story like the ship and flags! That's it was for me! Now, Ja Ne!**

**Dead Random Audience: CLAPPING WHISTLING Wooooooooo! **

**A: Gawd Dammit! **

**Drake: Ugh.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Return of a Tyrant

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Chapter 3: Return of a tyrant! Axe-Hand Pirates vs. Mika and Akio.

"Marines! Move out! I want every man assembled and at the docks yesterday! Move it!" yelled marine captain Ripper.

Every marine was running throughout the base arming themselves for the upcoming battle. Each marine had a look of determination, but also fear. If He really was back, then it was possible that he would want revenge or even want what was once his. None of them wanted that and they knew that people of Shells Town were counting on them to protect them. Meanwhile at the front of the base, the townspeople were in a panic. They needed them to hurry, as bad as the marines had it when He was a captain, the people had it worst. They remember the fear of one of their own executed for nothing, being oppressed, and the lack of faith they had of the marines at the time. They couldn't return to that.

"Look! It's the marines!" cheered a random town person. Everyone at the front calmed down and looked towards the execution field to see the marines line up, preparing to move out towards the docks.

"Yaaaaay!"

"Thank goodness, the marines will stop Him!" cheered the crowd showing their support.

"Folks, please stay here while we take care of the immediate threat. This is official marines business." commanded Capt. Ripper to the crowd. They cheered in response and the marines moved towards the docks.

"No, it can't be." gasped Rika in a state of shock. Meanwhile back at the bar, the young adult and the three teens had received some disturbing news. The gentlemen that had previously been there had left in a quick hurry, having given them their answer.

"What's a big league pirate like Morgan doing here!" said Selena, dumbfounded by the news.

"Who's Morgan?" asked Mika. Akio also seemed curious about this Morgan character.

"You gotta be kidding me?" stated Selena, "You're pirates, yet you don't know "Axe-Hand" Morgan."

"It's our first day, give us some credit." retorted Akio.

" "Axe-Hand" Morgan used to be a marine captain of this base about 14 years ago. He was a tyrant that abused his powers and the people." grimly stated Rika answering Mika's question. Everyone took interest.

"Why didn't any of the lower marines call in about Morgan's abuse?" asked Akio curiously.

"Believe it or not, he had been considered a hero for capturing "Kuro of a thousand plans"." replied Rika.

"But he resurfaced back up about around the same time didn't he?" asked Selena having heard of the famous Captain of the Black Cat Pirates.

"Yay, but he showed up after Morgan was removed from power by Luffy and Zoro." corrected Rika. Instantly, all three teens stood back hearing the names of the world's most notorious captain and first-mate of the Straw Hat Pirates/Mika's dad and Akio's mentor.

"Wait! Are you saying that the King and the "Pirate Hunter" were here!" shouted Selena in amazement. Rika nodded, she then went into the story of when she met Zoro, Luffy, and Coby 14 years ago. Throughout the how telling of Rika's story, Mika's smile and Akio's interest grew.(Go watch episode 2-3, Funimation version)

"Huh, I wish that Luffy and Zoro would visit. I really want to see them again." sighed Rika having finished her story. Needless to say, Selena was speechless.

"That's so cool! I can't believe you got to meet my d-OOF!" exclaimed Mika excitingly until Akio stopped her from mentioning the d-word with a quick and light jab to the side.

"She means the Pirate King." corrected Akio for Mika, who was rubbing her sore side and giving Akio a glare. This action was caught by both girls, but Selena didn't care. However, Rika was curious.

"So now that Morgan's back, you think he'll want revenge?" asked Selena returning to the previous topic.

"I don't know?" sadly questioned Rika, "He's been out at sea for so long, if he wanted revenge he would've gotten it by now."

"True."

"But he could need repairs." said Akio throwing in his thoughts, "Which could lead to him wanting revenge." Neither Rika nor Selena liked that idea.

"Come on, Akio. That couldn't happen. Right?" densely stated Mika happily. That just made things worst.

"Well, time to get to work." stated Selena calmly as she spat out another lollipop, replaced with a blue one, which made Mika super jealous, and took out her gun.

"Work?" questioned Akio and Mika.

"Yay. Morgan has a bounty of 16 million beli. That's more than enough to get me a boat ride. Plus, I bet this town will pay extra for me kicking his ass." grinned Selena as she loaded her gun.

"What!" yelled Mika and Rika.

"I know you're the best gunner in the East Blue, but you shouldn't underestimate Morgan." warned Rika.

"Pfft. This will be a piece of cake. See ya!" shouted Selena as she began running towards the docks leaving the group behind. Both girls stared at Selena as she disappeared into town, meanwhile, Akio casually walked into the bar with determined look in his eyes.

"I hope she will be okay." worried Rika after some minutes of silence.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." comforted Mika giving Rika a confident smile.

"You think so?"

"Nope!" smiled Mika. Rika sweat-dropped at her comment.

"Come on, Mika. Let's get going." shouted Akio from the doorway. Both girls looked at the door to see Akio with his arms crossed and hands now dawning two dark-blue boxing gloves.

"Cool! Where did you get those!" said Mika with excitement. Akio then raised his right glove to reveal the marine symbol on the knuckle.

"Gramps." gr-red Mika grinding her teeth and showing her clenched fist. Akio nodded, but Rika seemed confused.

"I guess your grandpa wanted you to join the marines?" asked Rika trying to clear the air. Both teens nodded.

"Ya, come on, Mika." said Akio. Mika, forgetting her anger, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Where are you going?"asked Rika worriedly.

"We're going to help Selena." said both teens as the left Rika at the bar.

"Ahahahaha, it's so good to be back at my old town!" laughed a tall, muscular white-blonde male with a metal lower jaw with the words Möwe crossed out and his right hand replaced with a huge steel ax. This was "Axe-Hand" Morgan. He wore a typical captains coat with a black shirt and blue pants. Behind him, laughing as well, was his pirate crew, the Axe-Hand Pirates. Behind them was their ship, barely staying afloat.

"Dammit, Morgan." cursed Capt. Ripper. He as well as his men were surrounded by some of Morgan's crew that had slipped in before the main force arrived. All of them had their guns pointed at the small force of marines not allowing any of them to move.

"It's nice to see you, too. Captain Ripper." replied Morgan walking up to the crowd of marines.

"What do want Morgan!" sneered Capt. Ripper.

"Aw, not happy to see your old captain again." Capt. Ripper didn't reply. "Anyway, that last storm battered my ship quite a lot, so I thought 'Why not drop by and pick up some supplies.' But now that I think about it, this would be nice to have my old base back." grimly smiled Morgan as did his crew, with a few evil chuckles added into the mix.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Capt. Ripper.

"Oh, but I would. Don't you think boys." shouted Morgan to his crew.

"Yaaaay!" The entire marine force's faces were now in fear.

"Here boss, let me take care of this trash for ya." said a male crew member that was now standing next to Morgan holding a gun.

"Be my guest." The crew mate nodded, then moved close to Capt. Ripper pointing the gun straight between the eyes. As he was about to pull the trigger, the gun exploded in his hand, severely damaging his right hand.

"Stop right there, Morgan." yelled Selena some distance away from the pirates, but close enough to be seen. As the injured crew cussed up a storm, Morgan and the rest turned their attention to Selena.

"Well, if it isn't the "Top Gunner of the East Blue". What a surprise." grinned Morgan smugly and cocky-like. "What brings you to my old town?"

"Oh, nothing much." stated Selena nonchalantly and calm-like. "I'm just here to collect your bounty!" Pointing her gun straight for Morgan's head. Morgan only grinned.

"Heh, not today little lady." said a male voice to her right. Turned to voice to see that she was already surrounded herself. One on her right and one to her left both pointing their guns at her. _'Shit, and I left my other gun back at the bar.'_

"Did you really think I come back to my old town unprepared. I sent some of my men in before we landed to surround the marines, and a few more for extra precaution. Good job men!" shouted Morgan still showing his smug grin.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Now, get rid of her!" Was this it for Selena? Was her hard work, training, and exploits all for not? Will she disappear from history as the once top gunner of the East Blue? (Will I ever stop asking questions?)

"Mach Jab!" Not today. In the blink of an eye, the man on her right, once pointing a gun at Selena, was now flying straight towards his crew at high speeds. Selena looked towards the right to see Akio, now dawning dark-blue boxing gloves. _'Where did he come from!' _thought everybody with shocked faces.

"Your turn." smiled Akio towards the other guy. Scared out of his wits, the man dropped his gun and started to run. As the man ran, he looked back to see the young teen gone.

"Too slow! Mach Left!" The man looked forward to see the teen only a few feet ahead in front of him, who then came into contact with a mighty force from the left and went flying into a building. By everyone's stand point the boy didn't even move. Once the man had been moved from Akio's path, he ran up to Selena.

"You okay?" Selena, still in bewildered, nodded her head.

"Good!" smiled Akio. He then began scouting the entire area from his spot, looking for someone. "Hey, have you seen Mika?"

"No, I've only seen you here."

"What? She ran ahead of me, she should've been here first."

"I'm right here!"Both teens looked towards the voice.

"What The Hell Are You Doing Over There!" comically yelled both teens.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to Morgan, who eyed to his left side, to see Mika cheerfully waving next to the big scary ax guy like he was an average person. The marines were shock, the Axe-Hand Pirates were shock, and even Morgan was in shock. _'When did she get here!'_ thought everyone but Akio, knowing full well how.

"Mika! Get over here, before Metal Mouth makes a move!" shouted Akio pointing to Morgan next to her. When Mika heard, she turned to Morgan, still with a grim expression of shock, and gave him a blank stare.

"Who are you?" asked Mika as she whimsically tilted her head.

"Huh? What? You don't know who I am." stated Morgan breaking out of his shock. Mika straighten her neck and shakes it no. "I'm "Axe-Hand" Morgan, Captain of the Axe-Hand Pirates and soon to be ruler of this island!"

"Oh! Your the guy that got beaten up by the King." said Mika innocently pointing out Morgan's past failure. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock, while Morgan was just boiling mad.

"Why you little!" angrily shouted Morgan as he lifted his right hand and tired to slice Mika in two. As he slashed downward, Mika disappeared from his sight and slashed the concrete. Although shocked by her disappearance, he quickly looked around to find her.

"Please, don't do that." Looking back at the teens, Morgan saw Mika standing in front of the boy.

"Sorry! Didn't realize it was him." casually apologized Mika smiling and scratching behind her head.

"Whatever, at least you're here."

"How did you do that!" shouted Selena frantically.

"Oh! I studied Mach Boxing. The fastest fighting form in the world." answered Akio casually.

"Mach? Like speed?"Akio nodded yes.

"So the kid can use some fancy fast boxing moves, so what, I still have more men." smugly shouted Morgan as he signaled his men to surround the three teens.

"Hey Akio, can I have Captain Chop over there?" asked Mika unconcerned about the pirates surrounding them.

"Sure. I want to try some new moves anyway." agreed Akio as beat his fist.

"He'll cut you down before you could even lay a finger on him." stated Selena grimly as she loading her gun.

"Heh, someone like him can't beat someone like me." replied Mika in a casual serious tone that seemed to give off a sense of higher standing.

"Don't get cocky, Mika." said Akio. Mika only smiled and then charged the encircling pirates heading straight for Morgan.

"Good luck getting to him." said Selena, who looked at Akio to see him in standing position with his gloved fist pulled back under his chest.

"Akio! Now!" yelled Mika as she suddenly flip jumped towards the pirates.

"Right! Mach Road!" shouted Akio as he threw a double punch in the direction of Morgan.

Suddenly, the first two men were hit by the high-speed punches that blew them and everyone behind then back towards Morgan. Acting quickly, Morgan avoided his men and they kept going until the hit a stone wall. There was now a clear path straight to Morgan, which was what Mika wanted. Landing gracefully on the new path, she began running between the shocked pirates towards Morgan. Grabbing her sword's handle, she removed it from its sheath and prepared to strike.

"You ready Selena!" said Akio returning to boxer stance.

"Yay! Oh, and call me Lena." grinned Lena as she prepared to aim.

"Sure, Lena. Mach Strike!" smiled Akio leading into fast right punch at the closest person.

And thus, Akio and Selena's battle began. Selena skillfully shot at those with guns, while Akio knocked out anyone that came near Selena. It was an incredible combo, one that will hopefully be used in future battles. However, back to Mika, she ran right towards Morgan, ready to slash, but was blocked by Morgan's axe-hand.

"Heh, you're gonna need something stronger than that toothpick if you want to beat me." grinned Morgan, thinking his opponent was weak. Mika cutely stuck her tongue at him, then jumped away from the ax blade and tired to attack his right. Once again, it was blocked. But she kept trying, however, all her sword movements were blocked. Finally, Morgan had enough.

"Take this you brat!" shouted Morgan as he swung his ax downward on Mika.

She tried to use the sword to block it, but the ax overpowered the sword and broke causing Mika to fall back. Morgan took this opportunity and tired to strike again. Luckily, Mika skillfully flipped away from the oncoming blade and land on her feet. Soon Morgan took the offensive and began slashing up the concrete in an effort to get Mika. However, Mika, with her slim body and honed skills, dodged each slash.

"Hold still. So. I Can. Kill you" yelled Morgan with each slash.

"No way!" yelled back Mika dodging the slashes. Suddenly, Morgan went for a side slash across the middle. Mika flipped, dodged his slash, and kicked him square in the jaw. As Mika landed, Morgan's immediate action was to recoil in pain, and so the back of his right arm came slamming into Mika's side. The force of the blow sent Mika straight into a building.

"Ow! That hurt!" yelled Morgan in pain. _'Wait? What! My jaw is made of iron, how could it be hurt.'_ thought Morgan, when realized that someone was missing. The little girl. Looking around he saw the new hole in the wall and smiled.

"That'll teach ya."

"Hey, how is Mika doing!" shouted Akio as he punched another pirate. By this point, his gloves were covered with his enemies blood hiding the marine symbol.

"What do I look like her babysitter!" shouted back Selena as she sent another bullet into someone's arm.

"Just look will ya."

"Fine." Pausing for a moment, she checked to see where Mika and Morgan went to. What she caught was shocking. Mika had just been hit by the back side of Morgan's right arm and was sent into a building. Morgan had also taken notice after recovering, grinned and starting walking towards them.

"Shit! Mika's out!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"I'm just telling you what I saw!"

"Hold on boys." shouted Morgan calling his men to cease attacking. Everyman stopped and made a path for Morgan to pass through to the teens.

"What do you want?" yelled both teens.

"I just want to make a proposition. You two have some fine skills, unlike that girl. If you join me, we'll be able to rule the East Blue." proposed Morgan. "Or you can both fall like your friend. Your choice, but choose wisely." To Selena, this wasn't a bad proposal. She could easily kill in his sleep and then be off on her merry way. Akio had other ideas.

"We'll never join a tyrant like you!" scowled Akio at Morgan.

"Whoa! Wait! Don't speak for me, I never joined your crew." defended Selena hoping not to receive the same fact as Mika.

"A crew? So you're pirates. That makes things easier. You must be the captain then." said Morgan pointing at Akio.

"Nope. Mika is." said Akio confidently pointing towards the hole she made.

"What! You mean your captain was that weakling? That's a riot!" laughed Morgan followed by his crew. The people that didn't laugh was Akio and Selena.

"She is not a weakling! She is going to be Queen of the Pirates!" shouted Akio in fury defending his long time friend. That just made them laugh harder.

"Ahaha! Her the Pirate Queen? Ahahaha! That's too much! I've got more potential being the Pirate King than that girl!" mockingly laughed Morgan as the roar of laughter got louder. Akio was becoming more enraged with each second.

"She **WILL** bethe Pirate Queen! It's her dream! Just like it's my dream to be strong for my crew and one day beat my mentor!" yelled Akio even louder as his anger grew. But they kept laughing.

"Ahaha! You know maybe I was wrong about you. I don't need dreamers in my crew. What about you, girl. Surely your not as stupid as your friend here." said Morgan breaking from the laughter. Selena didn't answer, she seemed to be spacing out.

"_What? You want be the world's best sniper? Ha! That title belongs to King's sniper. There is no chance in hell for you to ever reach that level."_

"_Yay! Just give up! There's no room for dreamers here!"_

The voices from her past played through her head like a bad song. Why did people think it was so hard for others to aim high and seek glory? Why did they put down others instead of raising them up with cheer? Maybe it was the reality of things on Earth or is it possible that some dreams are just too impossible to reach. Or maybe it was jealousy. Jealous that one could dream so big, that it made others dreams feel small and insignificant. Maybe, but all Selena knew was that Mika had a dream that as big as her's, even bigger. In fact, even Akio had dream, but this man and his crew were putting their dreams down as if it were a joke. She couldn't stand to hear this crap any longer.

"You're Wrong! Mika **CAN** and **WILL** achieve her dream! Cause I'm going to help her, as the best sharpshooter in the world! That's my dream!" shouted Selena confidently, which silenced the crew and Morgan. As for Akio, his rage cooled down as Selena stood up for both him and Mika. He was about to thank Selena, until Akio began sensing a certain presence in the air, one that he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Very touching, girly. But like I said, my crew has no room for dreamers! Prepare to meet your friend in hell!" yelled Morgan preparing to strike and signaling his men to ready themselves.

"Don't count her out yet, dumb-ass." said Akio smugly and confidently. While Selena was impressed with his faith in Mika, she couldn't understand why he was acting like something is about to happen.

"What do you..."

**BAAAMM**

Morgan stopped in mid-sentence to hear and loud crashing noise of some rocks behind him and his crew. Turning around he was met with a gaze as powerful as the Pirate King's own gaze. There standing in a new hole, stood Mika covered with some bruises and some of her clothes ripped. She had her fist extended out to where the wall should have been. Morgan was shocked. Her kick injured his jaw and her punch just broke a rock wall a foot thick. _'What kind of strength does she have!' _thought Morgan now worried about the outcome of this battle. Putting her fist down, Mika began walking straight towards the group. Suddenly, everyone was met with a wave of energy. It gave off a since of royalty, of higher standing, and of a bigger purpose, like the Pirate King's own presence had just entered a small room. Looking at Mika, her eyes were covered by the shadowof her hair, though anyone could tell that she was anger. All of Morgan's crew began backing away, only Morgan, Akio, and Selena stood. Mika soon came to a full stop only a few feet away from Morgan. Suddenly, Mika's body began to glow, producing electricity that was discharged wildly, yet controlled. Both Morgan and Selena were struck with fear and amazement, respectively. Akio only seemed calm.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Morgan trying to hide the fact that this girl was seriously freaked him.

"I'm Mika. And It's time that someone put you back in your place, Captain Chop." said Mika with a tone that was much like that of royalty rather than like a child. This battle was about to go into full bloom.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Morgan: "How is this even possible? I'm the strongest there is!"_

_Mika: "Know your place, dumb-ass._

_Mika: "So you're gonna join us!"_

_Selena: "Whoa! When did I ever say that!"_

_Akio: "Right before Mika punched the wall."_

_Rika: "Thank you so much for helping us."_

_Mika: "Hey can I you keep a secret?"_

_Next time: The power of the Spark Spark Fruit. Welcome to the crew!_

_Rika: "Why do I feel like I made a big mistake!"_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! Ah ha! Cliffhanger no jutsu! poof**

**Drake: What was that for?**

**A:That was to activate the intense-ness of this story, and to torture people for fun. Shishishi!**

**Drake: Okay? Wasn't this story about about pirates?**

**A: Ninjas. Pirates. Tomato, tOmAto.**

**Drake: That doesn't make sense!**

**A: Whatever. Oh, I would like to personal apologize if you found the fight scene lacking. I've been told in my other story that I'm not to good with fighting scenes.**

**Drake: Wasn't that story a completely different category from this one?**

**A: Yay, it is, but I still want to apologize.**

**Denji: You gotta do, what you gotta do.  
><strong>

**Drake: Who the hell are you!**

**Denji: I'm Denji, from his other story, Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf. Which seems to not be updating as much as he promised it would! grrrrrrrr**

**A:Eh, sorry. I'm just going through the motions, and I haven't really been inspired to finish to current chapter.**

**Denji: No excuses! Get to work on my story!**

**Drake: Whoa! Our story is way more popular than your story. We may not have as many hits, but we have way more reviews and were on a couple of people's alerts and favorites.**

**Denji: So does my story! Get back to work!**

**Drake: No! He's working on our story!**

**Denji: (grabs Hotspot0626) He's working on mine!**

**Drake: (also grabs Hotspot0626) No! He's working mine!**

**Denji: Mine!**

**Drake: Mine! **

**Denji: Mine!**

**Drake: Mine!**

**Denji: Mine!**

**Drake: Mine!**

**Both: MINE! (both let go and begin fighting)**

**A: Sigh. Remember, when this used to make sense. No? Oh, well. Ja Ne!)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Power of the Spark Spark

**Yo! Special thanks to Mikan22 and Stormling for giving me the last of the recommended positions for the crew. Don't be discourage though, I'm still taking request for other positions. **

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Chapter 4: The power of the Spark Spark Fruit. Welcome to the crew!

"What is this feeling?" quivered Selena feeling the intensity beaming from Mika. Looking at Mika, she could obviously tell that this wasn't the same Mika from the bar. She no longer had that goofy smile replaced by pissed off look. Looking around her, she saw that all of Morgan's crew was backing away from Mika, it seemed that Mika was even more scary than Morgan. She would've done the same, if this "energy" was aimed at her, but strangely she didn't feel threaten by it. She then looked to Akio for a bit of guidance, but what she saw was the teen confidently grinning not even affected by Mika's "presence".

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." replied Akio staring towards Mika and Morgan.

"But, what about about the." pointed Selena to Mika clearly producing sparks.

"Yay, she does that."

"Don't Put It Off As A Common Occurrence!"

Back at the fight, Morgan was not feeling so mighty anymore. It seemed all that energy to take over the town and kill off these kids was instantly zapped by Mika's "presence". He wanted to back away, but his pride wouldn't let him. Even worse, this girl was now producing sparks which could mean only one thing.

"You! You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you!" shouted Morgan failing in hiding his fear.

"Why, yes. I did, but that's none of your concern, trash." said Mika with a royal tone of maturity. "But, if you must know, I ate the Spark Spark Fruit. I'm a Spark Women, I can produce electricity from my body and discharge it." On queue, a sudden burst of electricity surrounded Mika then immediately was calmed. The action made Morgan's crew even more fearful than previously.

"Stay strong, men!" yelled Morgan trying to regain composure of his crew. "She may have eaten a devil fruit, but all devil fruits have weaknesses!" Upon hearing, Morgan's crew starting to fell a bit more confident, but then they heard a like chuckle.

"So, it seems there is a little backbone in you after all. Doesn't matter much." confidently chuckled Mika as she raised her hand and formed a gun-shape with her fingers. In doing so, the end of her fingers began glowing as electricity ran through her body and made it way to her fingertips. Reaching said destination, the electricity began forming into a small sphere.

"Spark Pistol!" shouted Mika. The ball of electricity was then shot out from Mika's fingertips heading straight for Morgan. Morgan quickly dodged the incoming attack. But it didn't stop, it kept flying passing in between Akio and Selena, and struck an unlucky crew mate.

"GAAAHHHH!" screamed in torturous pain the unlucky crew mate as the sphere hit directly in the chest and discharged. His entire body light up like a street light as the electricity surged through him until finally it stopped, leaving a very charred and unconscious crew mate.

"Oh my Gawd! Did You See That!"

"She fried him like chicken!"

"Lets get out of here!" said various members of Morgan's crew officially scared shit-less. As quickly as possible, they all ran towards their wrecked ship, hoping to take a chance with a sinking ship than this crazy Spark Women. Others, those surrounding the marines, opted to stay and brave it out. Poor choice. Noticing the hostages, Mika turned to them and pointed her fingers at them with an even bigger sphere than the last one.

"Spark Gatling Gun!" shouted Mika shooting the other members, not once, but severally times like a machine gun. Each shot hit their target, with a few hitting other random things. The marines then took their chance.

"Men! Capture them at all cost!" commanded Capt. Ripper. Once the men were charred, the marines went into action capturing the retreating Axe-Hand Pirates.

"GRRAAHH!" shouted Morgan as he took his chance with a distracted Mika to attack with his axe-hand. As his blade reached her, Mika calmly walked forward dodging the attack completely.

"Spark Charge." said Mika as she quickly spun around and placed her palm on Morgan's ax and discharged a bit of electricity into it. Morgan, feeling nothing, quickly pulled his arm out and went for another slash. Mika simply back-flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away from Morgan.

"It's over now." grinned Akio. While Selena couldn't ponder about what he meant, she could obviously see he was right.

"What did you do to my ax!" yelled Morgan realizing Mika had done something before his attack.

"I made it attractive." confidently smiled Mika.

"Attractive?" questioned both Selena and Morgan.

"Yes, Mika charged his weapon so that, no matter what, her attack will hit." explained Akio to Selena.

"Time to finish this, Trash!" yelled Mika scornfully as she began charging fist for her next attack.

"That's my line, Brat!" yelled Morgan as he charged in, not hearing Akio's explanation .

"Spark Shotgun!" yelled Mika as she threw her electrical charged fist at Morgan and released a fist size electrical sphere heading straight for Morgan.

"Not gonna work!" shouted Morgan as he dodged right as the sphere went left passing him.

'Oh n-." said Selena preparing her shot until she noticed that sphere did not continue on it's path, but immediately turned straight for Morgan's ax.

"I got you no-." excitingly shouted Morgan as he raised his ax up high to slash Mika, who was calmly staring at the encroaching attacker. Then, he was met with her attack.

BBBZZZZTT

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Morgan screamed in pain as Mika's attack struck his electrically charged, metal ax increasing her attack's power.

As it did with her last hits, Morgan's body lit up with electrical energy. Soon the attack had finished, leaving a very large and very charred pirate captain on the edge on unconsciousness. Feeling that the battle was over, Mika took a calming deep breathe. Suddenly, the intense air that was once caused by Mika had vanished and was replaced by its usually.

"That was fun!" yelled cheerfully Mika as she turned to her friends, losing the serious tone and "royal figure" and returning to her previously happy self.

"The fuck?" cussed Selena completely deadpanned

"Yay, that happens too." nonchalantly said Akio again.

"That's Not Normal!" comically yelled Selena.

"Hey, guys. How did your fight go?" asked Mika from her spot.

"They didn't put much of a fight once you went "Royal"."said Akio disappointingly.

"Oops! Sorry." apologetically laughed Mika scratching behind her head.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just-"

"MIKA! LOOK OUT!" said Akio, until he was interrupted by Rika, who had gotten worried and headed over to the docks to check the situation. She was located at one of the nearby alleys, safely away from the fighting. Upon hearing, Mika notice that she was in a very large shadow. Turning around, Mika was shocked to see Morgan stumbling towards her.

"How. How is this even possible?" weakly said Morgan stopping right in front other Mika. "I'm The Strongest There Is!"

As he yelled, Morgan then raised his left fist and went to strike. Once again, Selena grabbed for her gun, but Akio stopped her and silently told her to watch. As Morgan's fist came closer to Mika, Mika instantly raised her hand and caught the attack. Everyone, minus Akio, was shocked. Even if mortally injured, any fighter can produce enough energy to overtake a wild boar. Mika just stopped the equivalent of three. Once again, the air became intense with Mika's "presence".

"Know your place, dumb-ass. Because I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates." said Mika with a tone of superiority as her entire body began to glow with electricity. Morgan was screwed and he knew it.

"Everyone Down!" yelled Akio as he grabbed Selena and forced both of them to the ground. The remaining marines heard Akio's shout, noticed the energy being produced by Mika, and followed in suit. Rika ran back into the alley and hid around the corner. While Morgan's crew weren't so smart.

"Royal Discharge!" Mika then released her gathered electrical energy.

KAAABBBBZZZZTTTT

The whole area was lit up like a bomb. Although the area of the blast depended on the amount time it took Mika to charge up, the effect was wide-scale. Anything taller than a barrel or so was immediately hit, meaning Morgan, its original in-tender, and the not-so-smart Axe-Hand Pirates. The electrical blast lasted more than five seconds, and in that time everything taller than a barrel and within a 30 foot radius was fried. As the light faded from the discharge, Akio opened his eyes and looked cautiously around. Many of the pirates were charred and unconscious on the ground. Much of the ground showed black charred material from where some of the electricity had discharged. Some of the buildings also showed the same signs as the ground. He then looked towards where Mika and Morgan were. Mika was standing triumphantly over an overly-charred and somewhat electrical Captain Morgan, finally unconscious. And once again, Mika repeated the same action as before, replacing the "Royal" air with the previous condition.

"Mika! What did I tell you about using that attack!" shouted Akio towards Mika.

"Sorry! He was really tough." apologetically laughed Mika, again. Akio only scoffed.

"Like you had to use that move." Mika only laughed.

"Hey, Lena, are you okay?" asked Akio as she helped Selena up.

"Yay. That was some serious power." answered Selena.

"Wasn't it cool!" excitingly asked Mika.

"Eh? Somewhat."

"Hey, Rika! Are you okay?" shouted Akio towards the alley.

"Yay. I'm fine." smiled Rika walking out of the alley and towards the teens. "I can't believe you defeated Morgan and his crew."

"Well, believe it, because I'm gonna be Queen of the -"

"Hold it right there you three!" commanded Capt. Ripper with three armed marines behind him interrupting Mika's exclamation.

"Heh, heh. What seems to be the problem?" whimsically asked Akio hoping that they weren't going to arrest them.

"You're not going to arrest them, are you?" gasped Rika also hoping the same thing.

"Don't worry, Rika." assured Capt. Ripper. "I'm a big enough man to not arrest them. After all we can't arrest our "saviors" until they are deemed a threat to the public." Akio, Rika, and Selena all then breathed a sigh of relief. Mika didn't seem concerned.

"Although, I do have half-a-mind to arrest you, little lady. Especially with the power your packing." Mika only replied with an innocent smile. Akio, Rika, and Selena just sweat-dropped from Mika's lack of care.

"But, it wouldn't be the first time we let a dangerous individual off just for taking down this tyrant."

"You mean when the Pirate King first took down Morgan?" questioned Selena. Capt. Ripper nodded.

"I don't regret it, despite what I hear from HQ about him. But I've come to learn that not every pirate is bad and not every marine is good" Everyone smiled at his remark. Maybe this world could be helped.

"But, since you are pirates. I must ask you to immediately leave by tomorrow or face prison time." Yeah right! Everyone immediately lost their smiles, except Mika.

"That's okay. We got to get going anyway." smiled Mika as she waved at the officer.

"Come by the bar before you go Mika. I'll give some supplies before you guys leave." stated Rika.

"Thanks!" said all three teens. The marine captain and men then left as did the group of three teens and one adult. Then something dawned onto Mika.

"So you're gonna join us!" shouted Mika excitingly

"Whoa! When did I ever say that!" yelled Selena as she defended her pride from earlier today.

"Right before Mika punched the wall." laughed Akio, seeing Selena trying to weasel out. 

"Make sure we have enough supplies for three." stated Mika to Rika.

"Sure!"

"Yay! Lets eat!"

"Hey Don't Just Make Decisions Without People's Consent!"

"I'm the captain! I always make the final decisions!"

"Why do I feel like I made a big mistake when I joined this crew?"

"She said it! Welcome to the crew!"

"Dammit!"

Akio and Rika laughed as Mika and Selena continued their heated argument all the way to bar. The heavily injured Axe-Hand Pirates were taken into custody and a few were treated for serious injuries. Can't have dead people lying around a squeaky, clean marine base. The townspeople, having heard the news of Morgan's defeat began a celebration. The Shells Town Bar had never seen so many people partying what they called the "marines' success.". Of course, she knew the real truth like always. No one still knew that when Morgan was first kicked out of power, he was booted by the current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. But it did not matter, everyone was having a great time. Selena loosened up and talked to the random drunks that tried to hit on her. Some men can't take no for an answer. Akio seemed to be joining in on another drinking game, when he was obviously hammered. Mika was enjoying all the free food and drinks she was getting for being, "the prettiest thing since the Pirate Empress herself ". They weren't to far on the truth for part of that sentence, she does want to be the Pirate Queen. As the drunks began falling asleep, Mika made her way towards Rika with a smile on her face.

"Hey can you keep a secret?" Rika was all ears as Mika showed her necklace to Rika.

The next day, early in the morning, the town of Shells Town was as quiet as a mouse especially with most of the inhabitants drunk from the celebration. However at the docks, stood three teens and one adult as they prepared to take off.

"I can't believe this your boat! It's barely floating!"said Selena with frustration standing in the fisher man boat with a bag over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Lena? My dad barely had anything when he first set off." stated Mika placing the food in the cabin.

"Then your dad must be a-"

"Okay! We're ready to go!" loudly interrupted Akio knowing what would happen if someone dissed on Mika's dad. Luckily, Mika didn't catch it, Selena seemed baffled, and Rika just chuckled. Once the line was cast off, Akio jumped into the boat and turned to wave good-bye at their friend.

"I hope you have a safe journey everyone." cheered Rika as she began waving good-bye.

"We will! Thanks for helping us!" yelled Mika cheerfully.

"Come back soon." waved Rika. "Oh! Mika! Tell your dad and Zoro to come back soon!" That brought both Akio and Selena for a spin.

"Your dad and Zoro?" questioned Selena to Mika, who just innocently smiled.

"You didn't!" accused Akio. Mika happily nodded.

"What did Ms. Rika mean?" yelled Selena hating being left out.

"Cam you keep a secret?" asked Akio in a serious tone. Although stunned by his tone, she agreed. Akio than gave Mika a nod.

"My full name is Monkey D. Namika."

"So? What does that have to do wi-" Then the thought finally dawned onto her. Shocked, she looked at Akio. He nodded.

"**EHHHHHHHHH!" **Even though they were now about half way out of sight, Rika couldn't help, but laugh. _'It was nice meeting Luffy's daughter. She'll definitely go far.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Selena: "I can't believe you're the daughter of the Pirate King!"_

_Mika: "I'm so bored!"_

_Akio: "What island is that?"_

_Selena: "What the hell is wrong with this island!"_

_?: "LEAVE THIS ISLAND! OR YOU WILL BE CURSED LIKE THESE POOR SOULS!"_

_?: "Come on, there nice kids, maybe we could tell them about the treasure._

_Mika: "Treasure!"_

_Next time: Lets Explore! Mysterious Island of Weird Creatures._

_Akio: "You Could've Told Us That!"_

**(Author's Note:**

**A: Yo! Happy Easter Everyone. And Also A Happy Earth Day, Too!**

**Drake: Why are you wearing a white robe?**

**Denji: And why are we in bunny costumes?**

**A: Duh! I'm the Jesus Christ of and you're my Easter Bunny Helpers.**

**Drake &Denji: _ That's Stupid!**

**A: No it's not! Start giving away the chocolate!**

**Drake: We can't spread chocolate over . Plus, we don't have any.**

**A: What? Why!**

**Drake: (looks over at Denji, mouth covered in chocolate)**

**Denji: *munch* Mrrof? (What?)**

**A: Dammit, Denji! That was suppose to be given to the readers!**

**Denji: Yay, good luck with that. *munch***

**A: Stop eating!**

**Drake: Don't you have something better to say?**

**A: Hmmm. Oh yeah! I do! I know that I've usual update on a weekly basis, but this week is my prom and I was actually invited to two proms so there is a very likely possibility that there won't be a new chapter for some time.**

**Drake: Really? How come?**

**Denji: Sigh. Here he goes. *munch***

**A: Shut up! I have a bad habit of taking a break for one week, then it expands to a couple of months. Heh, heh, heh.**

**Denji: See what I mean.**

**Drake: Yay.**

**A: Whatever! I hope that everyone is having or had a good spring break, because mine is only four days long including the weekend thanks to snowstorms.**

**Drake &Denji: Ha Ha**

**A: Shut it! Okay everyone that's it. Oh, wait! One more thing.**

**Drake and Denji: Yay?**

**A: To jazzyISjazzyness, I figured a name for your OC, I'm calling him Marcus and his sister will be Jasmine or Jazz, in honor of you. Hope this is okay. And finally, if any of you are interested in some free English One Piece songs, go to YouTube and look up TheAlabastaKingdom and look at his most recent video. Ja Ne!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Explore!

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Mika and Akio had set off on their journey to find the One Piece and beat the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, who is also Mika's father. After setting off from Windmill Village, Mika and Akio were caught up in a storm that blew them off course and landed them in Shells Town. There they met Rika, a local barmaid, and ran into the Axe-Hand Pirates. With the help of Selena, they defeated the pirates and their captain, Morgan. After wards, Selena joined Mika and Akio, and headed out for a new adventure! _

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Chapter 5: Let's Explore! Mysterious Island of Weird Creatures.

Two days had passed since the Mika had beaten "Axe-Hand" Morgan and when Selena, a.k.a Lena, joined the crew, which also included learning Mika's secret. It had been very peaceful since they left, despite Mika's complaint for adventure, and today was no different. Mika was trying to entertain herself by looking at the water, hoping for a fish to swim by or better yet, in her opinion, a sea monster. Akio was practicing his jabs with his, now red, gloves. And Selena, the newest member of Mika's crew, was staring up into the sky, eating another lollipop, as she contemplated the conversation they had two days earlier. After all, it's not everyday when you join the pirate crew of the Pirate King's daughter.

_(Flashback: two days earlier)_

"_**EHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Lena loud enough to be heard from Shells Town and causing her lollipop to drop from her mouth. Mika was laughing her ass off, Akio was sighing in frustration._

"_You're. You can't be! I can't believe you're the daughter of the Pirate King!" gasped Selena, "The Pirate King doesn't have a daughter, let alone a wife!"_

"_Ah! That's where you're wrong." said Akio as he situated himself into a more relaxing position._

"_My mother is "Cat-Burglar" Nami, they are married, and I was born 13 years ago." smiled Mika._

"_Eh! 13 years! But you look 18!_

"_Don't ask." sighed Mika_

"_Let's just say, certain circumstances caused Mika to age faster than normally until she was 5." stated Akio finishing it off for Mika. However, Selena was still concerned._

"_Hold on!" shouted Selena._

"_Yeah! _

"_If your his daughter, then why not ask for his crown when he gets old?" questioned Selena, "I get it would take longer, but you wouldn't have to fight or do anything." Mika then frowned at Lena._

"_But then I wouldn't have to go on this great adventure. Plus, I want to earn the title with my own strength and my own nakama." Selena seemed taken back by Mika's answer._

"_Trust her, this will be way better than the easy way." said Akio as he grabbed a map and unrolled it. Selena seemed confused as she replaced her dropped lollipop, this time green._

"_Alright, Mika! To Cocoyashi Village, right."_

"_Yay! Off to our next adventure! Shishishi!"_

"_That's Not The Same!"_

_(Flashback End)_

_'I wonder what he meant by the "easy way".' _thought Lena as another bullet-shaped cloud floated by her line of sight.

"I'm so bored!" shouted Mika for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

"Why not fish." stated Akio throwing another combo.

"No poles."

"I could shoot them" said Lena adding her thoughts to the conversation.

"No fish."

"Come on, there's always fish." said Lena as she went over to Mika and looked at the water.

"Nothing." sighed both females as they hanged from the edge.

"Don't Give Up So Quickly!" As Akio was yelling at them Mika turned her head looking straight out to the ocean facing the front of the boat. She immediately caught sight of something.

"Yes! An Island! Land, Yo!" shouted Mika with excitement.

"It's "Land, HO" not "Yo", idiot captain" corrected Lena in a bored tone.

"Either way, it's an island. Let's stop by for some more supplies." said Akio as he grabbed the oars and gave one to Lena.

"Yay! Let's Explore!" exclaimed Mika as she pointed towards the island. Both Akio and Lena then started rolling as Mika steered them to the island. As they rowed a thought crossed Akio's mind. As he rowed, he pulled out the map he was given by their nakama and reviewed it. _'What island is that?'_

"Yay! We're here!" shouted Mika being the first to step onto the island. She was soon followed by Lena and Akio, who were taking a look around.

"Doesn't look like it's inhabited." observed Akio seeing nothing but forest.

"Great! That makes it harder." groaned Lena

"No it doesn't." said Mika, "It makes it funner! Now we can explore!" And with that she walked right into the forest without a second's thought.

"What she really means is we'll have to forage." sighed Akio as he followed suit.

"Wait! What about the about the boat." yelled Lena

"Don't worry, Lena. The boat won't go anywhere." casually said Akio as he began entering the forest. Lena sighed at his casual manner and quickly followed.

"Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Mika from a distance causing the two teens to quicken their pace.

"What is it, Mika!" shouted both teens. Then they came into a clearing in the middle of the forest and looked for Mika. All they saw was Mika pointing to a...fox?

"What a cool chicken!"

"Isn't that a fox?" questioned both teens as the weird chicken-fox walked off.

"Whoa! Look at that those weird pandas!" shouted Mika pointing at some panda...bat...thing.

"Yeah, it's weird. But I think there a bats?" questioned Lena.

"That's not the only thing that's weird." said Akio pointing at a zebra-ostrich hybrid. "Is that an ostrich?"

"What are you talking about, Akio. That's obviously a zebra." childishly argued Mika.

"What the hell is wrong with this island!" yelled Lena.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STAY OUT!" commanded a gruff male voice that echoed throughout the forest

"Ahh!" screamed all three teens.

"Who's there!" shouted Akio as he took his fighting position as the girls hid behind him.

"WE ARE THE FOREST GUARDIANS!" boomed a female voice.

"Forest Guardians?" questioned Lena and Mika from behind Akio.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IF YOU STILL WANT TO LIVE, LEAVE NOW!" yelled the male voice."HEY, WAIT! ARE YOU PIRATES?"

"Of course, we are." answered Mika

"That's a weird question to ask?" thought Lena out loud.

"SO YOU ARE PIRATES!" responded the male voice, "LISTEN WELL! LEAVE THIS ISLAND! OR YOU WILL BE CURSED LIKE THESE POOR SOULS!" On cue, various animal hybrids appeared with sad-looking faces.

"You mean, these guys were people!"gasped Lena.

"YES, NOW PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE YOU FACE THE FOREST JUDGMENT!" said the female voice with a timid tone. The crew then took a few moments to think.

"I don't know about you guys, but I haven't finished exploring yet!" smiled Mika unconcerned about the "judgment".

"W-What!" spoke Lena in shock, taking the treat seriously.

"Personally, I don't believe in divine beings, so take your best shot." calmly said Akio.

"Guys!"

"THEN FACE THE FOREST JUDGMENT!" boomed the male voice.

_'Where are these voices coming from.' _thought the crew looking around. Suddenly hearing the sound of a pistol loading, Lena immediately acted first. Grabbing her left side pistol, Lena aimed towards an oddly big bush left of Mika and shot.

***CLANG***

"Gah!" shouted a voice in the same area as the big bush. At the same time the big bush fell over.

"Huh?" said Akio and Mika looking where Lena fired and where the bush fell.

"Looks like you're right, Akio. He's no divine being." smirked Lena as she walked over to the fallen bush that was strangely in a treasure box with a broken pistol nearby.

"But, what is it?"

"Wait! Stop!" yelled the female voice. Suddenly, a barrel with blonde hair and goggles came running through the bushes opposite from them and stood in front of them and the big bush.

"I won't let you hurt Gaimon!" shouted the barrel reveling a blonde girl wearing goggles.

"What the?" said all three teens

"Wait! Please don't hurt Sarfunkel." spoke the bush in a gruff voice.

"Wah! Did that bush talk!" shouted Akio in shock. Mika seemed intrigued, Lena seemed also shocked.

"I'm not a bush! My hair is just green!" yelled the bush now revealing a head connected the bush now said to be hair. "And my name Gaimon!"

"Gaimon?" questioned the teen.

"Yes, and I'm Sarfunkel." said the barrel lady giving her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Mika!" said Mika taking Sarfunkel's hand and shaking hand.

"I'm Akio." said Akio helping Gaimon up.

"I'm Selena, but you can call me Lena." said Lena as she helped Akio with Gaimon, "Sorry for hurting you."

"That really hurt!" yelled Gaimon.

"Hey, are you like a son in a box*!" joked Mika.

"Why yes, my parents took care of me when I was small... ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" said Gaimon until he realized Mika's joke. Mika and Sarfunkel chuckled as Akio and Lena sighed.

"Heh, heh, I haven't heard that joke since Luffy was here all those years ago." chuckled Sarfunkel. Suddenly, Mika stopped laughing while Akio and Lena gave shocked expressions.

"You met dad!" exclaimed Mika

"Yay, your dad and I met each other about... WHAT! DAD!" said Gaimon until he caught himself.

"Oh my!" gasped Sarfunkel, "You must be Luffy's daughter, Namika."

"Yep, but neither mom or dad have ever mentioned you two."

"That bastard! How could he forget me!"

"But he visited us about 7 years ago, so you can't say he forgot."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh! That figures, that's when the Straw Hat crew visited us." said Akio.

"Yeah! You're right, Akio."

"I'm quite surprised that the Pirate King knows someone quite so insignificant." said Lena thinking out loud.

"Oi!" yelled Gaimon.

"Whoops! Sorry." innocently smiled Lena, "Once again I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No worries. Luckily, you only injured my hand a little. Nothing that my friends can't fix." smiled Gaimon. Suddenly, the hybrid animals came rushing to Gaimon caring various plants. After looking over each one, Sarfunkel picked a light-green leaf and applied it to Gaimon's injury.

"Whoa!"

"Impressive."

"These animals sure come in handy."

"Ya, these animals are like family to me and Sarfunkel. We take care of them and protect them from those who would want to sell them for profit." grinned Gaimon.

"You're right, you don't animals like these everyday. A poacher could get millions off these animals." stated Akio observing a rhino-kangaroo hybrid.

"That's why we try to scare them with the whole "forest guardians" thing as well as."

"Hold on, Sarfunkel! We can't tell them that!" said Sarfunkel until she was cut off by Gaimon.

"Tell us what?" curiously asked Mika.

"Come on, there nice kids, maybe we could tell them about the treasure." pleaded Sarfunkel.

"Uh, oh." worried Akio.

"What?" asked Lena and Sarfunkel. Akio then pointed towards Mika, who had beli's symbols for eyes.

"Treasure!"

"That's what." sighed Akio.

"Ah, I see you got your mother's treasure sense. Well can't be helped." said Gaimon as he began walking on a path. Sarfunkel, the teens, and the hybrid animals followed in suit. "When your father and his crew came by they left some treasure up on the rock hill, that once only empty chest lay."

"Really!" shouted the teens.

"Yep, he told me that he left some treasure here for me to guard until his crew could pick it up again and add it to the One Piece."

"Well, not anymore!" grinned Mika devilishly. Gaimon and Sarfunkel sweat-dropped.

"Is this right stealing from the Pirate King?" questioned Lena worried about the wrath of the most powerful pirate crew in the world.

"Hey, finders-keepers." said Akio unconcerned. "Beside, we'll pay them back."

"Like hell we will!" shouted Mika from the front. Everyone sweat-dropped. After some minutes of walking through forest, they came upon a rock hill that had the Straw Hat's jolly roger carved in it.

"Geez, dad." sighed Mika.

"Yay, your dad also did that for added protection." chuckled Sarfunkel.

"Anyway, the treasure is up there. Good luck!" said Gaimon pointing to the top of the rock hill.

"Heh! Too easy, dad." laughed Mika as she warmed up.

"I can't believe it, we're gonna be rich!" squealed Lena with excitement.

"Be careful, Mika!" cautioned Akio.

"Piece of cake." confidently smiled Mika. She then began backing up preparing to sprint. Having acquired the the distance needed Mika got into starting position.

"Is she expecting to run up the hill?" asked Sarfunkel to Akio and Lena.

"I'm not sure?" questioned Lena.

"Just watch." said Akio confidently. Mika then started running. The group quickly cleared the way as Mika picked up speed. She soon passed the group, but the group noticed something. As Mika ran, her feet began glowing. She was producing more spark energy, until she was only a few feet away from the rock hill.

"Spark Jump!" Judging the distance to be good, Mika released the spark energy in her right foot causing Mika's average jump to become a super jump. As such, Mika had gathered enough spark energy to jump all the way to the top. As she landed, the spark energy in her left foot disappeared.

"Whoa!" shouted the island residents and the sharpshooter. Akio just smirked.

"Yay! I made it!" happily shouted Mika.

"She! How did she do that!" said Sarfunkel in shock.

"She ate a devil fruit, didn't she." calmly said Gaimon still staring up at the top as Mika disappeared to retrieve the treasure.

"Yeah, she ate the Spark Spark fruit. She's a Spark Women." said Akio also staring at the top.

"I didn't know she could do that." thought Lena out loud.

"Hey! Mika! Hurry up, I wanna see the treasure!" happily shouted Akio to Mika.

"Yeah!" shouted both females on the ground.

"Hmm. Something tells me I've forgotten something." said Gaimon trying to remember something about the treasure.

"Hey! Uncle!"yelled Mika from the top of the rock hill.

_'Heh, just like her father.' _"What is it!"

"All these chest are empty!" said Mika disappointingly. Behind her were the empty chest left behind by pirates long ago and taken by other pirates.

"What!" yelled everyone, but Gaimon.

"Yeah! There all empty." replied Mika as she slid down the rock hill.

"But! Gaimon said." said Lena also disappointed that there was no treasure.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Gaimon, getting everyone's attention. " I just remembered! He said there **might** be some treasure here."

"What!" yelled Lena and Mika.

"Know that I think about." said Sarfunkel remembering something. "I heard Nami and Luffy arguing about "treasure" and whether they should leave it here or not."

"I guess we know who won." laughed Gaimon.

"You Could've Told Us That!" yelled Akio.

After some angrily yells and constant laughter, Gaimon offered his apologies for misleading them. While Mika was sore in not getting any treasure, she happily accepted saying it is all about the adventure, not the goal. Everyone's spirit lighten up and Gaimon had a celebration for his new friends and to their journey. Although the party mostly consisted of hybrid animals, everyone had a great time. Gaimon had a gracious amount of natural forest-made beer or wine. (I don't know, whatever he and Buggy had in those side episodes.) And so they partied until they all fell asleep. The next morning.

"Thanks for the supplies, Uncle!" waved Mika as they began setting sail.

"Yeah, thanks!" waved Lena following Mika's lead. Akio just smiled and waved along with them.

"No problem!" waved Gaimon with Sarfunkel and the hybrid animals waving to the crew as well.

"Please visit soon!" waved Sarfunkel.

"You bet, bye Auntie and Uncle!" shouted Mika as they soon left shouting distance and went into open ocean.

"Hey, you think we should've told her about you-know-what?" questioned Sarfunkel.

"Nah, they'll find out eventually." assured Gaimon.

"What about the crab?

"Don't worry, they can protect themselves.'' He then lead everyone into the forest returning to there day to day basis.

"Alright! Set sail! To Cocoyashi Village!" exclaimed Mika.

"Aye, aye!" replied Lena and Akio as they did as told. But as the were taking position.

***SPLASH***

***CRACK***

A giant crab appeared from under them poking one of it's claws in the boat. The force of the crab thrashed the boat causing Mika to fall into the water.

"GAHH!" 

"MIKA!" yelled Lena and Akio. Immediately, Akio dove into the water to rescue their drowning captain. Meanwhile, Lena grabbed a slightly large bullet and placed in her left side pistol.

"20-pound bullet!" angrily yelled Lena as she jumped and aimed for his head. It struck dead on lodging itself in its head and causing the giant crab to faint and sink. Upon finishing the crab, Lena immediately went to check on Akio and Mika.

"Mika! Akio!" called out Lena not seeing them anywhere in sight. She was about to jump in her self, until Akio, with an unconscious Mika in hand, surfaced. She sighed in relief and went to help Akio and Mika up on the boat. She then checked on Mika. She wasn't breathing. Lena immediately applied CPR. She went to press on her chest to get her to cough the water and pump the heart, when she was shocked.

"Ow!" Lena then retract her arms. "Why did that happen!" Mika soon started coughing up the swallowed water.

"Ugh! What happen?" coughed Mika.

"You almost drowned, you baka!" yelled Lena. Suddenly she felt some liquid around her ankles.

"Guys! We're in big trouble!" shouted Akio. Both girls looked at their male crew mate to see him scooping out water.

"Crap! We're sinking!" yelled Lena as she tried to help Akio. "Mika help us!"

"I don't feel so well." weakly said Mika as she began lazily falling towards the floor.

"Oh, great! She's no help!" As Lena said such, Akio spotted an island not to far off from them.

"Lena! Keep scooping out the water! I'll try to get us over to that island!" commanded Akio. Lena shock her head and continued scooping out water. Akio stopped and positioned the boat towards the island.

"Alright, Lena. Make sure were pointing at that island and hang on!" Lena looked a Akio curiously, wondering what he was planning. Akio was putting his legs into the water and then positioned himself at the rear.

"Mach Motor!" Akio then began rapidly kick the water. Lena held on to the side while also holding onto the weaken Mika. Akio action caused the boat to pick up speed heading straight for the next island.

Meanwhile, on the island that Mika's crew was heading towards.

"No! Please! Have mercy! I'll pay tomorrow! Please spare me!" yelled a young man as he was on his knees begging four shadowy figures stand in front of him, three male and one female.

"You've had your chance." said a male voice one of the shadowy.

***BANG***

"That'll teach you!" sneered a new male voice. "Let's go, there's more "taxes" to collect." With that all the figures left, leaving the man behind.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_?: "Shh! Keep quiet."_

_Mika: "Where are we?"_

_?: "Fine citizens! Thank you for your generous donations. We'll see you all tomorrow. Cuhahaha!"_

_Akio: "Who the hell is that guy?"_

_?: "Please don't make things worse."_

_Lena: "I don't like this. Not one bit."_

_?: "Can you really help us?"_

_?: "I don't need your help! I can break myself out!_

_Mika: "I'm not going anywhere! Not without you two."_

_Next time: Mika Captured! Big Trouble in Little Town!_

_?: "Ooh. You got quite a nice bod. Why not join me for dinner." _

* This is a Japanese joke from the original One Piece manga. It suppose to be a joke about how children that were sheltered by their parents were called a box son or daughter. At least, that's what I think it means.

**( Author's note:**

**A: Yo! I'm back! And I had a wonderful Prom wee- zzzZZZzzzz**

**Drake: Sorry readers, but Hotspot0626 had a really good time at prom and is exhausted.**

**Denji: You guys were lucky enough to get this story out.**

**Drake: So we'll be speaking for Hotspot0626, until such a time comes when he is rested.**

**Denji: So let's begin. First off, Hotspot0626 asks if any one would be interested in Mika having a sibling?**

**Drake: Really? A sibling?**

**Denji: Yes, preferably a boy. He does not need opinions on who the brother will be, but whether if Mika should have one. He will not join the crew, and only be shown from time to time after his initial appearance. **

**Drake: Sounds interesting! My turn! Hotspot0626 would also like to know if any of you want the crew to visit Usopp's village for a little Usopp X Kaya time.**

**Denji: I would like to add that either yes or no, it will not change the story plot.**

**Drake: Good call! And I would also like to put out that once again all positions have been filled, but please feel free to suggest positions**

**A: zzzZZZzzz Ja Ne! ZzzzZZZZzzzz**

**Drake: Wow!**

**Denji: Hey want to draw on his face!**

**Drake: That's so childish. I'm In!**

**D&D: Hehehehehehehehe! ***scribble, scribble, scribble***)**


	7. Chapter 6: Mika Captured!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After defeating "Axe-Hand" Morgan and leaving Shells Town, Mika, Akio, and Lena found themselves on an uncharted island full of weird creatures. Soon after meeting the island's residents, Gaimon and Sarfunkel, and having been played by the Straw Hat crew, the crew left Gaimon's island. However, as the left they were attacked by a giant crab. With the crab defeated and the ship slowly sinking, the crew races towards another island, little do they know of the trouble that has befallen on the island._

Chapter 6: Mika Captured! Big Trouble in Little Town!

"Akio! We seem to be slowing down!" nervously yelled Lena from the uplifted front of the boat holding on to a weaken Mika.

"Sorry (huff) if I can't (huff) go on kicking (huff) FOREVER! (huff)" shouted Akio showing signs of exhaustion from the continuous kicking he did for what is now 10 minutes.

"Whatever, we're almost..." shouted Lena as she turned her head to the upcoming shore. "Uh oh."

"What?" nervously and exhaustively complained Akio.

"Rocks!"

"What!" As the small, sinking, fishing boat drew closer and closer to the island, the ocean floor rose along with it revealing the many rocks the broke the surface. Jagged rocks were spotted all along the coast with only so much for small boat to slip through, however, since no one was steering.

"Lena! Tell when a rock is-!"

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Lena. Shocked from the sudden call, Akio stopped kicking and prepared for impact.

***CRASH***CRACK***

The boat it the surfaced rock fast and hard, tearing through the rear of the boat. Luckily due to the force of impact, Akio was propelled to the front, avoiding the damage. Soon all three were at the front of their now falling apart boat, however the boat did not seem to be stopping.

"Why do we keep moving!"

"I must've given it more drive than I original thought!" innocently chuckled Akio.

"This Isn't Funny!"

"Hey...guys." weakly spoke Mika with her head hanging off the front of the boat. "Rocks."

"More!" screamed both teens. They were only a couple of feet away from the shore, but many jagged rocks littered the coastline.

"Ah! Left! Right! Port! Starboard! WATCH OUT!" shouted Lena as she and Akio got to opposite sides of their boat and pulled to the sides hoping to avoid the incoming rocks. Luckily, they were doing a good job until.

*****CRASH*******CRACK***** "AHHHHHHH!" One rock that was hidden by a wave surfaced in front of them, and they were only feet away from the shore. As the boat struck the rock it flipped over sending the three teens towards the shore.

***THUD***THUD*** The teens then landed on shore where they weren't greeted with soft sand, but hard, smooth, pebbles.

"Ugh! That was a nasty trip." groaned Akio as he picked himself up from his pebble crater. He seemed to be fine despite having a bruised head .

"Ow! That Hurt!" Lena was different. Although most of herself was fine, she seemed to be bleeding from the forehead and her right arm. As she picked herself from her own pebble crater, grabbed her right arm in pain.

"You okay, Lena!"

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Geez, moody much."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Don't worry there's a first-aid kit in the..." said Akio, who then looked at the boat. It was slowly sinking along with all their stuff including the first-aid kit. "boat."

"Great! Now we have to fish out all our stuff." angrily complained Lena as she began walking over to the sinking boat.

"I wouldn't do that." warned Akio as Lena had walked into the water.

"Why fucking not!" yelled back Lena. She would soon get her answer. As the water got deeper, a fairly small wave made it's way to shore colliding with Lena reaching to shoulders. Needless to say, the pain was unbearable.

"That's why." cringed Akio waiting for the scream.

"CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP!" And there it was. Akio, with his hands covering his ears, went to fetch Lena out of the water, not realizing that they were missing someone.

Meanwhile a couple of feet away from the shore in a forest.

"CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP!" Mika then woke up having heard the torturous scream of her sharpshooter. She seemed to lying face down in a bush covered in scraps, bruises and leaves.

"Whoa! What happen?" asked Mika to no one as she picked herself off from the bush and dusted herself off. She then took a look around, she was surrounded by forest.

"Am I still on Uncle's island?" questioned Mika as she began walking in a random direction while looking around. The last thing she remembered was them being out at sea when a giant crab attacked them. After that she had some bits and pieces of memory of rocks, but nothing else.

"Weird. Must have been a dream." said Mika dismissing her memory.

"Now, which way was the coast?" Mika then began looking in every direction, but everything looked the same.

"Akio! Lena! Where are you!" shouted Mika hoping for a response, but none came.

"Dammit, how am I gonna..." sighed Mika until her nose was hit with a familiar smell, which made her instantly drool. "Mm-mm. Food." Mika soon forgot her problem and began following the sweet scent of food. It only took her a few short minutes of wandering through the forest Mika came across an interesting site.

"Huh? A town?" Indeed, Mika came across a small town, and I mean **small**. The town seemed to only have a couple of buildings, but was quite packed. However, that never stopped the daughter of a bottom-less pit.

(Sniff) "Mmm. It smells good!" smiled Mika getting excited for the meal she will receive.

Without a second's thought, Mika confidently walked into the small town. Almost immediately, the people of this small town noticed the new arrival. While the people seemed concerned about a lone teenage girl covered in scraps and bruises and wearing slightly ripped clothes, they minded their own businesses seeing that the teen determined to find something. As Mika traveled deeper into the town looking for the source of the food, the town seemed littered with craters, very big craters. Along with a few buildings with overly big windows and doors. However Mika didn't care, she too interested in the aspect of lunch. After some minutes searching, Mika finally found the source. It was a restaurant called the " The Little Restaurant & Bar" and like many of the other buildings it had an over-sized door and window. Not waiting another second, Mika walked in only to find it completely empty.

"Hello! Anyone here? I want to order some food!" shouted Mika hoping to get the attention of someone int the restaurant.

"H-h-hello ma'am." stuttered a black-haired boy who came bumbling from the back room. "H-h-how may I help you?"

"Yeah! Can you serve up whatever that wonderful scent is!" excitingly asked Mika.

"Uh, are you really sure you want to order the Little Chicken Special."

"Yes, please!" begged Mika. The boy couldn't help but oblige.

"Y-y-yes, right away, but do you mind waiting for a bit?" shyly asked the boy. While Mika found it odd, she complied.

"Then right this way." said the boy as he directed to a two-person table.

"Thank you." smiled Mika as she sat herself. The boy nodded and headed toward the room he came out.

"Mom! Can you make another special, please?" asked the boy timidly.

"Honey, I know you're hungry, but we need this food for when "they" come by." said a women from behind the curtain.

"It's not for me. We have a customer." Quick paced footsteps soon followed after the boy's statement to relieve the boy's mother looking into the restaurant to see Mika smile and wave.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Toby! We can't have customers at this time and you know it. We need to get ready for "them"." stated the brown-haired women in a panicked tone. She then came towards Mika and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't serve you today. Please come tomorrow at an earlier time."

"Why? You closed?"

"No. But we need the restaurant emptied for some "special" guests."

"Really! Well am a special guest, I'm gonna be Que-."

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" Before Mika could finish her sentence, a man came running down the street screaming about the arrival of some. Suddenly, the streets were filled with the panic of the people and the slamming doors and windows.

"What's going on?" asked Mika confused about the situation.

"Hurry! Get home before Tony sees you!"

"Tony?"

"Cuhahahahaha!" Before the mother could say anything, a very loud laugh echoed through the town sending a shiver down the two townspeople.

"Toby! Hide her behind the bar quickly!"

"Yes, Mom! Please come with me, ma'am" said the boy grabbing Mika's arm and dragging her towards the bar.

"Okay? By the way, I'm Mika."

"I'm Toby, and that's my mother. Please stay behind the bar and be quiet." smiled the boy directing Mika behind the bar. Mika nodded and did as told.

"HEY! WHERE IS EVERYBODY? DOES NO WANT TO EAT WITH "BIG FIST" TONY MARCUS!" yelled the voice now identified as "Big Fist" Tony Marcus. There came no answer from anyone, while Toby and his mother waited patiently near the door.

"Cuhahahahaha! WHAT? NO TAKERS. WELL, MORE FOR US! COME ON BOYS!" laughed Tony along with some others cheered.

"Hey! Little Restaurant! I hope you got some good grub today caus' me and the boys here are hunger!" bellowed Tony.

Tony was a very husky, slightly fat, man with tan skin. On his face, he bore a scruffy black beard and wore a skull and crossbones bandana over his bald head. He wore a ripped sleeved black jacket with a brown shirt and tanned hiker pants with spiked boots. Following behind him on a chain was a black-haired women with tan skin wearing a native-American looking dress. Taking up the rear were to fellows, one with brown-hair and the other with gray-like hair, with the gray-haired one having having a peg leg. And behind them was a large group of men that followed behind them. All, but the women, had a jolly demeanor on their faces from who knows what.

"W-w-weclome to The Little Restaurant & Bar. How may we serve you?" faked smiled Toby's mother.

"The usual, if you will." said the brown-haired man.

"Right away, sir." bowed Toby and his mother. As Toby's mother went in the back to get their food, Toby quickly sat them down. 

"Thanks, Boy! Now bring us some beer!" ordered Tony as his men cheered. Toby nervously nodded and made his way to the bar, where Mika was trying to sneak a peek at the new guest. Despite the extra person, Toby acted as if no one was there and delivered the drinks to Tony's men.

"Thanks, Lad!" shouted Tony taking a quick swig. "Men! A toast! To conquest of the East Blue!"

"And Then The Grand Line!" cheered all the men in unison as they all took a drink.

"H-h-here you go. One-hundred orders of the Little Chicken Special." stuttered Toby's mom as she carted out plates of steaming hot chicken with rice and vegetables covered in a sauce of light brown. Immediately, all the lesser crew mated drooled over the delicious dinner. The first served was the captain and his higher ranked crew mates followed by the rest. Needless to say, Mika was jealous.

"Cuhahahaha! This is the best food on the island! Not even that plant girl we caught can make anything this good! Right, Tsukagi" laughed Tony as he dug into his meal.

"You're quite right captain, but she does excel in other areas of food." said the brown-haired man now known as Tsukagi.

"Heh, probably because she one of those vega-ma-tarians. Nothing good comes from those who can't enjoy the taste of meat!" shouted the gray-haired man.

"You might have a point there, Kincad. What you think Swellow." said Tony to the black-haired women. She did not answer, but nodded her head and continued eating.

"Cuhahahaha! That's my girl!" laughed Tony until he noticed he was out of beer. "Hey, Boy! Another round!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!" nervously stuttered Toby as he took Tony's glass and made his way to the bar. However, as he turned the corner, he stepped on Mika's hand and tripped over her.

"GAH!" yelled both catching everyone's attention, especially Tony's.

"Huh, you were hiding someone, eh?" accused Tony glaring at Toby's mother. "Show yourself you coward! Or do I have in force a little "tax collecting"." As on cue, as of Tony's lesser crew mates brought out the pistols and swords ready for anything.

"Ah! Don't shoot! I just tripped over my own feet and I have a weird scream. Please don't shoot!" pleaded Toby hoping that they will by it.

"Yeah! Please don't shoot!" also pleaded Mika popping out from behind the bar. At that point, Toby thought he would die.

"Whoa! Look at her!" "She's like a noble!" "Hell, she almost looks like a princess!" All these and more were called out to Mika as all the male crew starting swooning over Mika, and luckily forgetting about killing Toby. Mika, on the other hand, wasn't exactly pleased with the men swooning other her.

"Ooh! You've got a nice bod, little lady. Why not join me for dinner." smugly grinned Tony believing that his looks will capture the girl's heart. Of course, she wasn't interested in him.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Mika having already grabbed a chair, sat at his table and across from him, and immediately wolfed down all four plates that where already on there.

"Whoa! What an appetite!" shouted Tsukagi in shock after being the first to lose his food.

"Heheheh! Now that's a women!" happily stated Kincad. Swellow just stared at her plate like something would happen.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask. Where are am I?" stated as she finished off the last bit of food. While most of Tony's crew sweat-dropped at the remark, Tony just laughed.

Meanwhile, back at the beach Akio and Lena was fishing out the last of the supplies from there sinking, which luckily sank in five foot water.

"Finally! We got all stuff out of the boat." exclaimed Lena in relief as she dropped her bag.

"It would've been faster had you not ran in with an open wound then whine about." sighed Akio dropping two more bags.

"No, it would've been faster if Mika had helped us." stated Lena.

"Speaking of which, where is Mika?"

"Well she obviously, uh." said Lena pointing in a random direction, but noticed that Mika was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit! We lost Mika. And she's horrible with direction."

"You think being the daughter of the Straw Hat's navigator would at least give her some sense of direction."

"She mostly hanged out with Luffy and Zoro."

"So?"

"They have the worst sense of direction, with Zoro being the head of that department."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but let's hurry. Mika could be anywhere by now." Akio then began gathering some of the supplies into two bags, mostly the remaining supplies, and tossed one to Lena.

"By the way, what island are we on anyway?" Catching Lena's question, Akio put his bag down and searched for the map. Having found said map, he read it.

"Oh! Good! Were on a small island called..."

"... Pebble Shore in Little Town where the mighty ruler "Big Fist" Tony Marcus, me, rules." pridefully stated Tony as his men cheered his name. Mika seemed unconcerned.

"Are you a pirate?"

"Of course! I am captain of the Tony pirates, with a bounty of 18 million beli." exclaimed Tony once more with pride as his crew mates clapped and applauded him.

"Thanks for the meal! It was delicious!" smiled and bowed Mika to Toby and his mother completely forgetting about Tony.

"You Weren't Listening!" angrily yelled Tony in a comedic fashion.

"Have a good night." waved Mika preparing to leave. Both mother and child were speechless seeing this young girl act so casual.

"You're Still Not Listening!" Before Mika could two swords blocked her path. Soon every crew member began surrounding her in a threatening way. Mika seemed unconcerned though. As the Tony's crew inched closer, Mika suddenly began charging.

"What the -"

"Spark Defense!" Mika released her energy which formed a small sphere around her pushing the pirates that were surrounding back.

"Interesting, so you're a devil fruit user." said Tsukagi as he approached Mika.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, nothing. But I do have a question. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my nakama, I seemed to have lost them." sighed Mika.

"Really! Well I believe your nakama are at our hideout." smiled Tsukagi

"Really!"

"Yep. They said they were looking for a "Mika" person. So I guess that's you." Mika nodded happily.

"Good! Let's go to our base and reunite them, captain. I'm sure they're worried." grinned Tsukagi to Tony, who grinned back.

"Of course! What kind of captain would I be if I didn't help out with some rookies." Many of Tony's crew mates began grinning devilishly as the listened to the conversation.

"Thanks! You're a real nice guy, Toto." smiled Mika innocently.

"Heh, it's Tony." grinned Tony, but clearly showing that he was peeved at Mika for forgetting his name. "Come on, men. Let's move out."

"Aye, Captain!" shouted the Tony pirates and soon began leaving the restaurant.

"See you tomorrow." evilly grinned Kincad to Toby's mother as he walked in his peg-legged manner. Both mother and child looked quite sad as the Tony pirates left.

_'Another slave'_ grimly thought both.

"Ah! Before we go, I have to make announcement." said Tony to Mika giving off a friendly smile. He then turned towards the town center. "FINE CITIZENS! THANKS FOR YOUR GENEROUS DONATIONS. WE'LL SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW! Cuhahahahaha!" Finishing his speech, most of his crew laughed with him.

"Wow! You do charity!" exclaimed Mika.

"Sort of!" grinned Tony and then continued to laugh as they all left to the Tony pirates' hideout.

"Who the hell was that guy?" said Akio as he and Lena walked into town.

"Who cares! Mika! Where are you!" shouted Lena. But no one answered, Tony and his gang were on the other side of town, they would literally need a voice like Tony's to reach them.

"Where's the villagers?" stated Akio. Hearing Akio, Lena took a look around. There was no out, however, that soon changed. Suddenly the people began walking out of their houses or businesses, acting like nothing had happen.

"That's weird." said Lena curiously.

"Doesn't matter. Mika!" said Akio shrugging the incident off.

"Fine. Mika!" shouted Lena as she followed Akio further into town.

Meanwhile, the person they were looking for was in a neck of trouble. Some miles away from Little Town is a mountain known as Little Mountain. Of course, mountains aren't normally little, and this one was no exception, but this mountain was considered the world's shortest mountain, taking at least two hours to reach the summit. This mountain, however, had one unique feature that many did not, it had a rather large canal going underneath the mountain. It was big enough to fit severally vessels in it and travel it safely. However, that is no longer the case. When Tony and his crew moved in they took control of the canal, they captured or sunk any ship that came through and so they turned it into a base. Or to many in the village, a prison.

"Let Me Go! Bastards!" screamed Mika as she was being handled by two of Tony's crew. At the same time she was trying to release some sparks, but were having zero effect on them.

"Heh. Rubber gloves. No way for your spark powers to effect them." chuckled Tony. Once reaching the base, Tony's men turned on Mika. Although, she she had the upper-hand, she was quickly caught by some prepared pirates.

"And we were going to throw these away. Good thinking, Swellow." said Tsukagi holding a pair of gloves. Swellow, who was behind Tony, faithfully, nodded.

"I could've tooken her out." said Kincad unamused.

"Not with her "defense" protecting." stated Tsukagi.

"I could've shot her." casually suggested Kincad.

"Then you would've ruined the merchandise." stated Tony

"Merchandise?" questioned Mika beginning to settle down.

"MIKA!" yelled both Akio and Lena. Back a the village, the rest of Mika's crew had no idea were she was. They had searched every inch of the town and asked many people if they had seen her, but no one seem to know who they were talking about. They soon stopped at a nearby alley, for a bit of rest.

"Dammit! Where can she be!" said Lena crunching on another of her lollipops out of frustration. She then replaced it with a purple one.

"Calm down, Lena. This is the only place with food, Mika will eventually come here to eat." reassured Akio staying completely calm.

"Does Mika really need to think with her stomach." sighed Lena as she leaned against the building.

"Do you know Mika?" said a timid voice of a boy. Both teens turned into the alley to see a Toby, currently dumping the trash from their restaurant.

"Yeah, do you know Mika?" questioned Akio.

"Yeah! She came into my family's restaurant an hour ago, until Tony came and took her." said Toby sadly.

"Tony? Was he that guy that was yelling earlier?" asked Akio. Toby nodded sadly.

"Yeah, that's when they left our restaurant and tricked Mika into going with them."

"What!" yelled both teens in shock.

"Tony is a pirate that captures "special" people and then sells them to the highest bidder." said a female voice. Coming from the side of the building, was Toby's mother also coming out to drop off some trash.

" "Special" people?" asked Lena.

"People of value. He sells them to other pirates, nobles, and I even heard he deals with some of the Celestial Dragons."

"Celestial Dragons?"

"World nobles, the highest and richest class that looks down on everyone and it is typically of them for taking slaves." answered Akio sternly.

"Really?"

"I don't really know, but your friend is as good as gone." grimly said Toby's mother.

"What! Not if we have anything to say about!" shouted Lena. "Come on, Akio!"

"Wait!" yelled Toby's mom as she ran in front of them. "Please don't make things worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Akio quizzically.

"Captain Tony rules this island with an iron fist, and requires us to pay a high amount of taxes. A while back, a good friend of ours was captured by Tony for defending us from him, as well as for her unique abilities. The whole town was rallied up and tried to free her, but it ended horridly. In a single blow, all the men were in cases." Needless to say, both teens were stupefied.

"In on hit! What kind of guy is this Tony?" gasped Lena. Akio seemed a bit fazed as well.

"I don't know, but not only that. They have some sort of monster protecting them at sea. If you try to free your friend and fail, it will be our doom." And with that word of warning Toby's mom re-entered the restaurant, leaving Akio, Lena, and her soon to ponder.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." said Lena as she slumped against the building.

"I know." agreed Akio.

"I'm so sorry." cried Toby catching Akio and Lena's attention. "If I hadn't fallen over Mika, then she would be safe. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help, but I can't. I..." Toby was soon interrupted by Akio patting his head in a gentle and reassuring way.

"Don't worry kid. Mika is tough, she'll pull through." smiled Akio hoping to calm the boy. And it seemed to be working. Feeling the confidence from Akio, Toby raised his head and gave a small smile.

"Come on, Lena. We have an idiot to rescue."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get ready, will ya." As said, Lena soon relieved a small pouch bag and tied it to her waste, having checked it and added to it.

"Where are you going?" shouted Toby to the teens leaving the alley and heading out of town.

"To rescue our captain." confidently said both teens, which made the child gleam with hope.

"Can I help? I know where Tony's base is!" confidently asked Toby.

"Sure. But leave the fighting to us." said Akio. Toby nodded happily and then ran to catch up to them.

Meanwhile, back at the base.

"Wahh!" yelled Mika, now hand-cuffed, as she was thrown into the a cell.

"Welcome to your new temporary home Ms. Mika. Don't get too comfortable, you'll won't be here for long." said a male crew mate with many others chuckling evilly as they took their leave.

"Assholes!" retorted Mika, but not one of Tony's crew mates respond and was replied with heavy slam from a door.

"Settle down, girlie. You're gonna be here for a while." Mika looked behind her to see that she was not alone. In her cell was many other people, all slummed against the wall lazily, but had gloomy faces.

"No way! I have to get back to my crew!" yelled Mika as she attempted to breakout. She tried to ram into the iron bars, but was bounced back and currently in a bit of pain.

"Ow!"

"Ahaha! Nice try, it's not like any of us had thought about it before." mocked one of the prisoners. The entire prison cell was soon filled mocking laughter, which did not sit well with Mika.

"Well at least I'll try!" yelled Mika picking herself up and repeated her actions. The rest of the prisoners then quieted down and ignored the teen in her attempt to escape. Meanwhile, Akio and Lena with Toby guiding them were slowly making their way towards Tony's Hideout ready for anything. However, just like them there was a marine vessel also heading towards Tony's Hideout.

"Sir! Marine vessel spotted. And it doesn't look friendly." shouted a man off a cliff that extended over one of the entrances. Down below, Tony and his men were looking out to sea.

"Damn marines! Can't they take a hint! These are my waters." said Tony in a annoyed tone. "Go and get the "Ship-wrecker"." Two men behind him nodded and were soon off into the cavern. They soon took a stair case that lead them deep into the underground of the mountain where a special cell was prepared for someone very special.

"Wake up, Freak! The captain needs you." shouted one of the men. Soon after, heavy footsteps made their way towards the cell door, revealing a figure that was clearly twice the size of both men. Unlocking the door, the big creature made it's way from the cell door.

"Remember, don't try anything "fishy". Or else your friend leaves this world." threateningly chuckled the other man as the creature made his way up.

"Grrr. Bastards." replied the creature as moved up the stairs. Both men only grinned evilly.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_?: Abandon Ship!_

_Lena: How Did They Do That!_

_Akio: They got quite the security._

_Tony: Let's invite our new "merchandise" to a little dinner, shall we."_

_?: Hello! What may I cook for you today._

_?: Don't worry, I'll help ya._

_Tsukagi: Hurry up and get ready! It's not everyday when a representative for a Celestial Dragon drops down._

_Next time: Mika's Resolve! A ship-wrecker and a plant girl._

_Mika: Don't worry, I'll get you out._

**(Author's Note:**

**A: Yo! Sorry for the late update, this chapter did not want to be written. But I finally got everything down. And if anyone noticed, ya, I didn't add those last lines from what the preview shown in because they didn't exactly fit into the story. Thank you for being patient. I would also like to add that with summer just around the corner, I may be able to produce more chapters on a weekly basis unless I say other wise. Thank you for reading and sorry if this chapter seems lacking. Ja Ne!**

**Oh! If you're wondering were Drake and Denji are they are currently "hanging" around at the New River Gorge in West Virginia.**

**Narrator: Meanwhile at the New River Gorge.**

**D & D: HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!**

**Random child: Mommy. What's with those weird people hanging from the bridge.**

**Mom: I don't know, sweetie. Push this button here.**

**Child: Okay!**

**Recording: To those interested, the two idiots hanging off the New River Gorge Bridge are examples of what happens when you MESS WITH THE AUTHOR! Check out the binoculars to see what they look like close up.**

**Child: Oh! Mommy! Mommy! Can We!**

**Mom: Why not.**

**Child: Yeah.**

**Narrator: As the small child looked through the the binoculars, he gazed upon the faces of the two idiots. However, what caught said child's attention was what was drawn on their faces.**

**Drake's face: "I'm moving your appearance back" and "Dumb-ass". Denji's face: "Bigger Dumb-ass". **

**A: Hahahahahahaha! That'll teach them to draw on my face. Now, Ja Ne!)**


	8. Chapter 7: Mika's Resolve!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After having left Gaimon's island, our heroes ran into a giant crab that damaged the boat. Seeing a nearby island, the crew rushed their way towards the island. Upon reaching the island, Mika was separated from her crew and wondered into Little Town, where she met Tony Marcus, pirate ruler of the island. Having been tricked, Mika was captured and placed within Tony's mountain base. Meanwhile, Akio and Lena searched for Mika, only to find assistants from a young village boy, Toby. Now with great determination, the crew along with Toby head to Tony's base to rescue Mika, not knowing of what may befall on them._

Chapter 7: Mika's Resolve! The Ship-wrecker and the Plant Girl.

"Captain Walker! We are approaching "Big Fist" Tony's base."

"Very good, Lieutenant Joshua." commended Capt. Walker. "Marines! Prepare to apprehend the Tony pirates!"

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" shouted the marines as they did as commanded. Marines began grabbing weapons and handing them out to others, while others prepared the canons and maintained the ship as they headed towards the Little Mountain on Pebble Shore Island.

"It's a good day to rid the world of pirates, don't you think lieutenant." happily said Capt. Walker as he stood next to the helm.

"Indeed, captain." agreed Lieutenant Joshua steering the ship. Both men were excited for this mission. If all went according to plan both men would probably receive promotions, which equals higher pay.

Meanwhile, Mika's crew with Toby were making their way to Tony's base.

"Tony's base is just beyond this hill." said Toby pointing to the top of the hill.

"Finally! I've had enough of walking." complained Lena clearly exhausted from the trip

"It was only a short distance. Two miles at best." said Akio casually.

"Shut it you." growled Lena.

"Shush. They'll hear us." loudly whispered Toby. Akio and Lena nodded, though Lena was still angry. Acting as Toby, both teens lowered themselves to avoid detection as they approached the top of the hill.

"Toby, let me go first. I'll signal once we are clear." whispered Akio.

Both Toby and Lena nodded in agreement. Akio then moved forward, leaving the others behind. As Akio peered over the hill, he took notice of the surroundings. What he could see was the mountain and the canal that went through said mountain. On the ledges were most likely Tony's men surveying the area. Luckily, there were only a few of them, and they were completely distracted by something out at sea. Akio did the same, and spotted the oncoming marine vessel.

"Hey guys. Looks like the marines are visiting." loudly whispered Akio to the group down the hill.

"What?"

"Yeah! They must be here to arrest Tony and his men."

"It won't work." grimly stated Toby. Lena looked confusedly at Toby.

"What are you talking about? Once the marines come in, they'll arrest Tony's ass and his men's asses, we'll rescue Mika, and your town will be saved."

"He's got a monster protecting him out at sea." shivered Toby.

"A monster?" questioned Akio as went to look back at the canal entrance. As he looked at the water flowing out of the canal, a large shadow swam through the water in the blink of an eye. Akio looked on quizzically as he followed the shadow into open water and disappeared.

"That's not good."

"Sir! We are 1608 meters*1 and closing." shouted a marine solider to Captain Walker.

"Good, solider. Prepare for..."

*****CREEAAKK***** *****CRACK*****

"Whaaa!" screamed every marine on the ship as it was suddenly stopped.

"What happened!" ordered Lieutenant Joshua.

"Sir, we must've hit a reef." yelled a random marine.

"Impossible! There are no reefs on this side of the island." said another random marine.

"Stay strong, men!" shouted Capt. Walker. "Move the ship off the reef and around, we have a job to do!"

"Aye. Aye!" yelled the marines.

"Sir! The ship won't move!" yelled the marine that took control of the helm.

"What?"

"The ruttier has been disabled!"

"What! How?" Unfortunately, the captain would get his answer.

*****CRACK*****

"What was that!"

"Captain!" screamed a marine as he ran from the lower decks. "We have a large hole on the lowest deck! We're taking on water!"

"What! This ship is built to withstand the harshest conditions on the sea! How could a reef break the hull."

"Sir, it wasn't a reef." said the marine seriously.

"What?"

*****CRACK*** ***CRACK*** ***CRACK*****

"Sir! Were taking on more water!" yelled another marine from bellow deck. In mere seconds, the ship received more and more holes gaining more water. The captain could only think of one thing to do.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Immediately, the marines ran towards the life boats and jumped in. However not everyone got into the life boats, some others believed it better to jump into sea. They would soon find themselves in a worst situation.

"Bububububbub! (_What the hell is that!_)" gargled a marine as he peered through the water, to see what was damaging the ship. However, the thing saw him as well, and swam straight to him.

"BABUBUBUB!"

Meanwhile back on shore, an audience of three were watching in awe and shock.

"How Did They Do That!" shouted Lena. Akio and Toby immediately acted covering Lena's mouth and ducking down behind the hill."

"Huh? What was that?" said one of Tony's men looking away from the action and checking the surroundings. Akio and Tony were sweating a storm, hoping no to be caught.

"What? I didn't hear anything!"

"Probably, a duck or something. Come on, I want to see what the Freak brings in." And with that the guards left their post and headed into the cavern-canal. After they left, Toby and Akio peered over the hill.

"They got quite the security." said Akio sarcastically as he removed his hand from Lena's mouth, as did Toby. They were met with something different.

***BOINK*** ***BOINK***

"Don't Put Hands On Me Again!" growled Lena. Akio and Toby were comically knocked-out.

"If you weren't so freaked out about a ship sinking." groaned Akio rubbing his head.

"It Just Sunk Like It Already Had Holes In It!"

"That's their monster." muttered Toby also rubbing his head. "Every time a ship comes too close to Tony's base, he sends his monster to attack them, take their supplies, and capture stragglers for profit."

"I don't know about a monster, but there was definitely something in the water and it was heading towards the marines." mentioned Akio as he thought of the situation.

"You saw it!" shouted Toby.

"I saw something. But whatever it is, we'll take care of it, if needed." said Akio as he stood up and walked to the top of the hill.

"Hey, Lena. Do you have a bullet to get us there?" said Akio as he pointed to a cliff above the one where the guards were.

"Yep! Hold on." smiled Lena confidently as she took out here bag and dug through it.

"Ah! Here they are!" exclaimed Lena as she revealed two strange looking devices that look like grappling gun without a trigger. She then took out both her guns, removed the cartridges, and placed the devices on them.

"Grappling Bullets!" said Lena with excitement and pulled the trigger releasing the grappling hooks towards Akio's destination. With great precession, the hooks latched on to the upper cliffs. She then gave a pull to be sure that they were secure, and found that they were.

"You ready?" smirked Lena handing Akio her left gun.

"Yep. Stay here Toby, and we'll meet you once we find Mika." said Akio.

"Yeah! Got it!"

"So, Lena. Do we climb or..." before Akio could finish his sentence Lena extended her arm and finger to push a red button near where Akio's own thumb was.

"WhaaAAAHHHHH!" screamed Akio as he flew towards the grappling hook. Lena chuckled at her prank, gave a friendly wink to Toby, and followed suit.

Meanwhile in Tony's base, Tony was inspecting what the new materials he had just received from attacking the marines.

"Was this everything?" asked Tony to a figure that was hiding in the shadows of a doorway.

"Yes. Everything that didn't sink to the bottom." said the figure with a gruff voice. The load wasn't too bad. Some more ammunition, more weapons, more wood, and, most importantly, more people to sell off or ransom.

"Very well, you may leave Freak." the only response was a growl as the creature made it's way down.

"You sure that you want to give him up?" said Tsukagi. "He'll be quite useful for battling marines."

"I know that, Tsukagi. But what were getting for him is worth more than his services." grinned Tony. "Besides, I can do twice the damage that he can do in half the time."

"True."

"But what about the Plant Girl?" said Kincad as he wondered in.

"Heh. We'll keep her. She has quite a number of uses. Cuhahahaha!" laughed Tony, until he heard the sound of hunger coming from his stomach.

"Hungry already." joked Tsukagi.

"Heh, heh, sure am. I could use some "home" cooking right about now." laughed Tony as he headed into the base, but stop at a sudden idea.

"Oh! Let's invite our new "merchandise" to a little dinner, shall we." smirked Tony looking towards Tsukagi.

"Yes, captain. Right away." agreed Tsukagi as he signaled a few men to follow him into another tunnel.

"Why invite the runt to dinner?" questioned Kincad.

"You saw her power. She will be a great addition to the Tony pirates." said Tony continuing his walk.

"And?" smirked Kincad.

"Heh, every king needs a queen." evilly grinned Tony heading up the stairway. Kincad just chuckled evilly.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Mika as she once again tried to kick the bars. Having been tried of using her now bruised shoulder, Mika changed to kicking the bars. Surprisingly, she was making great progress for the bars were beginning to bend. Needless to say, the other prisoners were shocked.

*****CLANG*****

"Aah! Dammit!" cursed Mika recoiling from her kick and landing on her butt. Her kick failed to break the bars, however, the bars were bending more and more.

"This girl is crazy strong!" gasped a random prisoner.

"Yeah! Maybe she can get us out of here!"

"Come on! Let's help her!"

"YEAH!" soon enough every prisoner in Mika's cell began getting up and doing the same thing as Mika. As Mika picked her self up, she saw that the prisoners that once mocked her were now helping her.

"Yeah, that's it! Keep trying!" smiled Mika confidently as she threw another kick, which landed squarely in the middle of the cell bars.

*****CLANG*****

"Hey! What's going on in here!" yelled one of Tony's crew men followed by another.

"What the! Their breaking the bars!" exclaimed the other crew mate watching as the prisoners continued their attack on the bars.

"Interesting. The "merchandise" hasn't tried this since when we first came here." said Tsukagi calmly as he walked in.

"We're breaking out!" exclaimed Mika through the bars as her fellow inmates cheered.

"Oh, please! Don't break the bars, they were expensive!" shouted Tsukagi in distress. "You! Release them before the run the bars!" The prisoners soon stopped attacking, for they were in shock. Was he really going to set them free for just damaging cell bars?

"But, sir!"

"Do it now!"

"Y-yes, sir!" said the crew mate as he went over to the cell door. The prisoners, including Mika, stopped their attempts and were now cheering with excitement of finally being released. Once the crew mate had unlocked the door and opened it, the prisoners came pouring out with Mika going last.

"Yes! We're free!" yelled another random prisoner.

"You promise us that we can go free?" questioned another random prisoner as he began to walk past Tsukagi.

"Of course! I promise that..." before Tsukagi could finish his sentence, he twisted around and elbowed the random prisoner squarely in the face, knocking him down and out.

"None of you are going to leave her without something broken!" continued Tsukagi with an evil smirk. The prisoners, now in disarray, were suddenly jumped by some hidden crew mates and were now being beaten up.

"Hey! Spark Gatling Gun!" shouted Mika as she turned around to allow her hands, now charged with electricity, to shoot out small spheres of electricity at Tony's crew mates.

"Gahh!" yelled various members of Tony's crew as the spheres hit their targets. Those that didn't get hit immediately fell back to Tsukagi, who wasn't fazed at all.

"Hmm, impressive."

"We are leaving! And nothing is going to stop us!" said Mika confidently receiving cheers from the prisoners that weren't unconscious.

"What about a free dinner?"

Meanwhile outside the cavern-canal.

"Okay, what next?" said Lena excitingly as she and Akio looked into the cavern-canal to see it spotted with more of Tony's crew mates.

*"We go in, fight our way through, and we demand Mika and everyone else's freedom." said Akio confidently.

"I like it. Simply, easy to remember*2, but I see one flaw."

"What?"

"They Have Way More Men Then We Do!" quietly shouted Lena. "And They Have A Guy That Took Out A Village In One Move!"

"Details." casually said Akio making Lena more frustrated. "Fine. What do suggest we do."

"Use our brains." smugly said Lena now making Akio frustrated. "Let's sneak in and find where they're keeping Mika."

"Fine." nodded Akio as they began sneaking around the corner.

They really didn't have to try hard, most of Tony's men were too busy moving supplies into a tunnel. Others seemed to be taking care of random ships that were docked inside the very large cavern-canal. And the rest seemed to be sharing stories and ignoring their duties. With Lena taking the lead, she and Akio skillfully sneaked through the floor, dodging incoming crew men, and stopping Lena from sneezing ("Did I forget to mention I'm allergic to dust." "Crap!"). Despite some mishaps, Akio and Lena made it down to the main level where sneaking was much harder. But proved to be helpful.

"Hey, did you hear that the boss invited that new prisoner to dinner?"

"What! Really? Why does he get to choose the prettiest girls, and we get nothing."

"He's the captain. It comes with the title, I guess."

"Whatever. I wish he could give us more than that Plant Girl." conversed a pair of Tony's crew mates as they passed by a lone tunnel with a stairway leading down where Akio and Lena had ducked into to dodge the two earlier.

"Well, at least we know she's safe." said Akio casually figuring that it was Mika who was the prettiest girl.

"How is eating with a tyrant safe?" said Lena in frustration with Akio's casual matter.

"Now, where are they eating?" questioned Akio ignoring Lena's statement.

"Ah! Welcome, Ms. Mika. Please take a seat right next to me." said Tony as Mika, now uncuffed, was lead in by Tsukagi.

The room was very well cut, seeing that it was smooth like marble. The whole room was lighted up by candles both on the wall and on the table. The table was long like one you see in a royal dinning room with only three seats. Obviously, two of them were for Mika and Tony, the third was filled by Swellow, who sat silently, to Tony's left, as she looked at Mika with empty eyes.

"Okay!" smiled Mika as she and Tsukagi walked towards Tony. While Mika took her seat, Tsukagi kept going straight to Tony.

"Captain, we have a tiny complication." whispered Tsukagi to Tony.

"How so?"

"You see, when me and my men came in to secure the girl, she had rallied the other prisoners and were starting to break the reenforced bars." Tony looked quizzically at Tsukagi, but allowed him to continue.

"I was going to reenforce your authority, when she remarkable fought back, while still in hand cuffs. To stop her I offered your invitation, but..."

_Flashback: Some minutes earlier._

"_Dinner? Really!" exclaimed Mika childishly._

"_Yes, and if you come with me you can have it right now." smiled Tsukagi as he gave Mika some time to think. 'Fool! Once she leaves, I'll have my men beat back the rest.'_

"_Alright!" sweetly smiled Mika causing the prisoners to stare st her in disbelief and playing into Tsukagi's hand._

"_If." continued Mika causing Tsukagi's smile to falter. "You let these guys go as you would promise them." With that said the prisoners gazed at Mika with awe as she tried to negotiate their freedom. _

"_B-but, Ms. Mika."_

"_No buts. Either you let them go and I go to dinner. Or we fight our way to freedom." said Mika receiving a cheer from the prisoners._

_'Dammit!' thought Tsukagi seeing no compromise with the girl, and knowing what will happen with the captain got mad. "Fine. Men release the prisoners."_

"_But, sir!"_

"_Silence! Unless you want to face the captain's wrath!" threatened Tsukagi shutting all of his underlings mouths. Immediately they went into action, releasing the prisoners._

_Flashfoward:_

"What!" silently yelled Tony in anger.

"Not only that, but she saw to it that they were released outside without any one of your men standing by to catch them." Dramatically, both men looked towards the teenager, who was currently in awe of her surroundings like a little kid.

"That's some resolve." muttered Tony to no one.

"Best be careful, captain. She's smarter than what we think she is." said Tsukagi. With that said, Tsukagi left the room to the three already in it.

_'Who are you really, Mika.'_ thought Tony as he stared a Mika a bit longer, trying to figure out something.

"Uh, where's the food." questioned Mika curiously and snapping Tony back to reality.

"Hmm. Ah! Yes, food." said Tony trying to regain composure.

"Plant Girl! Get In Here!" yelled Tony.

Suddenly, a girl's voice could be heard as well some items crashing gaining everyone's attention to a room behind where Mika sat. Through a door that was behind Mika, came out a a skinny, very attractive woman, with light brown skin, long flowing dark brown hair, and deep emerald colored eyes. She stood slightly taller than Mika. She was wearing a dressy black and silver spaghetti-strap shirt with only one strap (left) top with a picture of a red rose on it, a pair of black capris, and a pair of black and silver sandals. She seemed kinda distressed, but quickly composed herself and put on a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Marcus." said the girl.

"Me and Swellow here will have my usual. Ask this young lady for whatever she likes." stated Tony with an unamused look. The girl nodded and looked at Mika.

"Hello! What may I cook for you today."

"I'll have a salad, lite ranch, as well as whatever kind of meat you got." said Mika without her usually energy. At the word "meat" the girl shuddered a bit, but still smiled.

"Okay. It'll be done in a few minutes." smiled the girl as she disappeared into what Mika believed to be the kitchen.

"Now, as the food cooks, let's get down to business." grinned Tony. Mika, on the other hand looked at Tony with confusion.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base.

"Hey! Freak, wake up! I've got your food!" yelled another random crew men of Tony's to a cell covered in darkness.

"Whatever. You know what to do." groaned a gruff voice in the darkness. As quickly as possible, the crew man slid the food under the space between the cell's bars and the ground, and immediately dashed his way out of the tunnel.

"Why did I have to feed the Freak!" was the last thing heard before he was out of sight. The creature then made movement towards the food that placed and picked it up.

"You can come out now. They won't come in for a while." said the creature. Appearing from out of the corner of darkness that surrounded the cell stood Akio and Lena, relieved that their hiding spots worked.

"That was a close one." breathed Akio, then looked towards the cell. "Thanks for not rating us out."

"No prob. If you were sneaking around here, then it obviously means your not one of that bastard's men."said the creature as he began eating his food.

"Are you the monster, that the kid was talking about earlier?" asked Lena trying to fully see the creature.

"I guess." shrugged the creature. "I'm either that or the "Ship-wrecker" or "Freak" that everyone here calls me." said the creature with hints of anger in his voice.

"So what should we call you?" asked Akio feeling for the guy.

"Since you sound like your not on Tony's side, my name is Ryuudo." said Ryuudo.

"Ryuudo? Well, it's better than "Freak", right." said Lena trying to humor the creature.

"Heh, sure. But there is more than one reason why they call me that." chuckled Ryuudo.

"Really, why?" asked Lena

"Another time perhaps." said Ryuudo as he put his now empty plate on the ground. "But what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to rescue our captain." stated Akio

"Really? You're captain must've been an idiot." insulted Ryuudo.

"Yeah, she is." sighed Lena, though Akio only seemed to get frustrated at their remarks.

Meanwhile, in Tony's dining room.

"So what do say, Mika. Join my crew and together we can rulers of the world as Pirate King and Queen." exclaimed Tony as he held his drink in the air, his leg on the table, and Swellow giving a light applaud. Earlier Tony was talking about his goals in life and how by joining him, all of her dreams would come true. Mika mostly ignored it, for was enjoying the salad that was brought to her.

"Uh, excuse me. Captain Tony." timidly said the cook-girl causing Tony's stance to falter.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm proclaiming my destiny!" comically yelled Tony.

"But sir, the electric stove you bought recently just stopped."

"What!" yelled Tony and Mika, who was actually paying attention for once.

"Dammit, the generator must be out, I'll just have to..."

"Too long! I'll be the generator! Come On!" exclaimed Mika as she grabbed the girl and ran into the kitchen. Leaving both Tony and Swellow blinking in confusion.

"Alright, where's the plug?" asked Mika quickly. The girl, knowing Mika was in a rush, quickly walked to the stove and pulled out a cord plug-in.

"Thanks!" smiled Mika. Once she grabbed the plug, she gripped the metal tips as she began to glow from gathering spark energy. "Spark Generator!" And then released the energy from here hand into the cord. Immediately, the oven turned on.

"Whoa! Thanks!" smiled the girl.

"No problem, but hurry up and make the food. I'm starving." replied Mika acting as if desperate, making the girl giggle.

"Your pretty funny." giggled the girl.

"I am?" The girl smiled and nodded as she returned to her station to prepare the food.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, I'm Mika."

"I'm Nicolette Kichida, but all my friends call me, Nicole."

"Nice to meet you, Nicole." smiled Mika giving her hand in friendship.

"Likewise, Mika." smiled back Nicole as she took the hand, but received a bit of shock.

"Whoops! Sorry, I haven't got complete control over my spark powers yet."

"It's okay. It took me a while to control my powers, too." smiled Nicole showing no ill-will as she returned to her cooking.

"You have devil fruit powers, too."

"Yep! Watch." As Nicole cooked, she took her left hand and dug it into her pocket. She pulled out a small seed and dropped on the ground near her.

"Oh majestic, plant. Please offer us your bounty." said Nicole as her left hand hovered over where the seed dropped. In no time flat, the seed sprouted and grew until it became a (red) pepper plant. All while still cooking.

"Whoa! Awesome!" exclaimed Mika with stars in her eyes. Nicole laughed as she plucked one of the peppers and then sliced it into a pan.

"Yep, it makes being a cook a lot easier."

"You're a cook?"

"Mm-hm. One day, I hope to be a world famous chef like Straw Hat Pirates' chef, Sanji, or even like the battle chefs of the Baratie." mused Nicole as she cooked. "That's my dream."

"That's an awesome dream. Me, I'm going to be the first Queen of the Pirates!" exclaimed Mika.

"You're taking Tony's offer?"

"Hell no! I'm gonna get there with the help of my nakama." Nicole giggled. She couldn't help, but be impressed.

"That's a good dream, but unfortunately, there are no dream-come-trues here." said Nicole grimly as she began the finishing touches on their food. Sensing the gloom, Mika new there was only one thing do.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. I promise" said Mika straight-forwardly. Nicole immediately stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked at Mika, with hope in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Count on it." confidently grinned Mika. "And you can join my crew, too. We need a cook, and your the best I've met."

"I would be honored to join your crew." bowed Nicole to Mika, but then quickly remembered something. "Mika before I can join, I need your help with something." Mika listened intensely as she halted her spark energy seeing that Nicole had finished her cooking and was preparing to deliver the food. They continued to talk until they entered the dining room.

"Took you long enough." growled Tony as he and Swellow received their meals. "Now Mika, back to what I was saying."

_'Oh, lord. There he goes again.'_

Meanwhile, back at Ryuudo's cell.

"I've decided." said Ryuudo out of no where catching Akio and Lena's attention. They had finished their earlier conversation some minutes due to many of Tony's crew wondering near the entrance.

"Decided what?" asked Lena.

"I'm breaking out." stated Ryuudo calmly.

"What!"

"Don't worry, I'll help ya. I've got a friend who is also in here."

"You scratch mine, I'll scratch yours." stated Akio catching what Ryuudo was saying.

"Exactly."

"Fine with me. Lena."

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't eat me or something."

"Grahaha. Wouldn't dream of it." Ryuudo then immediately got up and walked towards the door. He then preceded to tinker with the door hinges until he just grabbed the door and moved it to the side like moving a box out of your path.

"What! You've could've escaped this whole time!" shouted Lena as she pointed to the de-hinged door.

"Yeah, there fairly simple cells."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Akio

"It's complicated."said Ryuudo as he walked towards the two teens in the light.

Both teens were shocked at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a dark red skinned Fishman, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt and wore black shorts. On his right shoulder was a light green tattoo of a Chinese dragon. He also had short black spiky hair and light silver slit eyes ,sharp pointy teeth with his canines a bit longer. He towered well above Lena, definitely bringing the idea of "Monster" to life.

"You're a Fishmen?" stated Akio while Lena was frozen with awe.

"More specifically, I'm a Half swordfish Fishman." slightly smiled Ryuudo.

"Half." gasped Lena as she regain control of herself.

"Another time. Now is the time to raise some hell." smirked Ryuudo as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, but let's see what's happening first." said Akio.

Ryuudo nodded in agreement. Akio then signaled Lena to carefully climb up the stairs and spy on the surroundings. Looking through the exit, they could see that this was not going to be easy. In the few minutes they had been talking the whole base was in an uproar. Men were frantically running left and right trying to do whatever.

"What's going on?" whispered Lena to Akio, who just shrugged. Hearing footsteps, the two teens ducked down to the lower stairs and into the shadows.

"Hurry, men! We don't have much time." yelled Tsukagi to some men, who quickly quickened in pace.

"What's going on here, Tsukagi. What's the rush?" yelled a frustrated Kincad peg-legging his way to Tsukagi.

"Kincad! You need to tell the captain that "he" is almost here and you need to get ready to subdue the freak."

"What! Why?"

"Oh! Just hurry up and get ready! It's not everyday when a representative for a Celestial Dragon drops down for a request." Then both men were off, getting ready in their own way. While both teens were shocked to here what was going on.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Akio: Crap! We gotta stop this!_

_Lena: I know, but how?_

_Tony: Next up for your choose of slaves I have here..._

_?: Yes, those two will do very finely._

_Lena & Akio: We Won't Let You Take Our Captain!_

_Nicole: Ahh! Ryuudo! Mika! Help!_

_Ryuudo and Mika: NICOLE!_

_Next time: The Celestial Representative. I Won't Let You Take My Friends!_

_Ryuudo: Crap! I can't move._

_*1: about a mile or so._

_*2: A character named after them if they can figure out where this phrase was originally used and what the really context is. Hint: Pirate, Orlando, Chest, Black. Good Luck! _

**( Author's note:**

**A:Yo! Here is another chapter from yours truly, and unlike the last one this chapter flowed on to the pages like hot butter on bread.**

**Denji: Mmm. Buttered bread. (starts drooling)**

**A: Hey! Looks who's back! How's it "hanging". (snicker, snicker)**

**Drake: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I still don't see why I was punished more than Denji. It was his idea.**

**A: Yeah, but his story already has enough punishment. Anyways, I've got something exciting to announce.**

**Denji: Oh! Oh! Is it the next chapter of Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf.  
><strong>

**A: Nope! We have our first SBS Question!**

**Drake: Yeah!**

**Denji: What's it ask? What's it ask?**

**A: Alright, this comes from hetekos. He asks: H****ow would you rate Mika's strength/fighting ability without weapons or her devil fruit abilities? I'm asking in comparison to her dad's fighting skills? **

**Denji: Oooooo!**

**Drake: Good question.**

**A: Alright, I'll try to explain this without giving too much away. Where Mika currently stands and comparing to Luffy of the same age, I would say that Mika be slightly above Luffy in strength. I say this because I think in One Piece, each generation of Monkeys get stronger. I'm basing that on Luffy defeating his Grandpa in the Marine war. Whether this applies to females; Hey, I'm not bias. In other fields, Mika is easily faster and more agile than her father. In fighting skill, she pretty much follows in her fathers footsteps, but since Garp retired he could pay full attention to Mika's training, probably making her a better fighter then Luffy of the same age. However, something has been brought up in thinking this over. It is stated by Zoro's long dead friend (May she rest in peace) that women get weaker with age. Whether this is true, I don't know, but this won't hinder Mika. Overall, I'd say if Mika and seventeen-year old Luffy fought without devil fruit powers or weapons, I'd say it would be Mika winning with a close finish.**

**Here you go! I hope it answered your question. **

**Drake: Sounds good to me.**

**Denji: No argument here.**

**A: Good! Then one last thing. Sometime after the Tony Arc, I'll begin writing omakes of this story called One Piece: ROTPQ: Omake. Here I'll will write mostly one-shot stories for special occasions (holidays, birthdays, etc.) as well as any sort of non-canon story (which will mostly not be one-shots unless you choose it be) you readers want. And to put this to rest, yes, I am going to due the Boss Luffy specials, but replace him with Mika. But that won't be for a while now. Gotta focus on the main story first.**

**Drake: It's always good to keep your priorities.**

**Denji: (nods head)**

**A: Alright! I hope everyone passed their finals the had to take them. Seniors 2011 rule! And enjoy the summer! Ja Ne!) **


	9. Chapter 8: The Celestial Representative

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, after receiving damage to the crew's boat by a giant crab, the crew was forced to stop at Pebble Shore Island, where Mika became separated from her crew and was captured by "Big Fist" Tony Marcus and his crew. In an effort to rescue Mika, Akio and Lena sneaked into Tony's base only to find Ryuudo, a prisoner of Tony's. Meanwhile, Mika was invited to dinner by Tony where she met Nicole, another prisoner of Tony's. However, it seems that more is going on then just a simple dinner._

Chapter 8: The Celestial Representative. I Won't Let You Take My Friends!

"Hey! What's happening up there." quietly called out Ryuudo, being wary not to get into the enemies line of sight.

"Their getting ready for some celestial guy that's gonna be visiting." whispered down Lena not understanding what's happening.

"Celestial guy?"

"A Celestial Representative." corrected Akio quietly.

"Why a representative?" asked Lena

"The higher ups usually don't feel like dealing with "filth" like common people much less pirates." said Akio as he and Lena retreated back into the shadows.

"Makes sense. Those damn snobs would enslave the marines before they would even breathe the same air as everyone else." grunted Ryuudo.

"So does this changes anything?" asked Lena curiously.

"Yeah. With the whole base moving to prepare for Representative, we'll definitely be spotted before we could reach my friend, your captain, or even the other prisoners." said Ryuudo concernedly. "Not only that, but they'll probably be more armed and more cautious then when you guys first entered."

"At least it would be more challenging."

"Shut it, Akio! So what do we do now." All three teens went quiet as they each tried to think of what to do.

"First things first." spoke Ryuudo gaining the other two teen's attention. "We need to rescue my friend."

"Why your friend first?" questioned Akio

"Heh. Believe it or not, I'm practically here of my own free will." said Ryuudo making Akio and Lena give him curious looks. "Whether you know or not, my friend, Nicole, had befriended the village, where I'm sure you came from. She helped out a local restaurant and supplied the town with food."

"She supplied them food?" questioned Lena.

"She ate the Vine Vine fruit (or Tsuru Tsuru no mi for those Japanese buffs), which allows her to grow and control plants. Anyways, on an earlier island some months ago, Nicole had rescued me from both terrible wounds and from starvation. Being an honorable man, I swore I would serve her, until a time came when she could make it on her own."

"Is she weak at fighting?" asked Akio.

"I'm not sure, but she often tries not to resort to violence, despite the power she has. She a very kind person." said Ryuudo thinking about the same thing.

"So when would you have left then?" asked Akio again.

"Probably when she joined a pirate crew or something. You know, one that could take care of her and befriend her." said Ryuudo thinking of it on the spot.

"Anyways, Tony heard of her unique abilities and went to acquire her. Luckily, I sneaked into town to get some food from her. Once Tony came in looking to capture Nicole, I went into action. But, I couldn't even get close to Tony, one of his men, the brown-haired one, Tsukagi, attacked me. His fighting style was weird, the worst was when that peg-legged guy caught Nicole and threatened to shoot her. She told them that we didn't know each other, but I couldn't leave her in the hands of that man."

"So you offered your services to him and he kept Nicole as insurance." concluded Akio. Ryuudo nodded.

"That's why you sank that marine ship?" questioned Lena

"Yeah."

"Because if you don't."

"Nicole will be either shot or sold, more easily shot then sold." finished Ryuudo grimly.

"I've got it." snapped Akio. Both teens looked at the male strangely.

"Got what?" said both confusedly.

"A plan." smiled Akio as he had them huddle together to tell of his plan.

Meanwhile back at Tony's dining room.

"Delicious as always, Plant Girl." complimented Tony having finished off his food. Nicole stood, smiling, right next and bowed in thanks.

"How about it, girls. How was your food!" smiled Tony talking to both Swellow and Mika. Swellow just nodded in agreement.

"This is some of the best cooking I've ever tasted!" exclaimed Mika happily having been fed until full. Nicole's smile became brighter as she bowed in thanks to Mika.

"Now, Mika. Back to my proposition..."

"No." flat-out said Mika before Tony could get his proposal out. Nicole gave a bit of a giggle.

"Come on, Babe. Don't be like that. I can make all your dreams come." implied Tony as he slid across the table getting closer to Mika. "Money, power, fame, it all could be yours if."

"No" said Mika unconcerned causing Tony to fall off and causing Nicole's giggle to become more noticeable. Tony, on the other hand, was just about fed up with Mika.

_'That little bitch! I'll show her that no one...'_

"Captain!" yelled Kincad as he walked in and interrupting Tony's thoughts.

"What is it, Kincad! I'm trying to woo my queen here." said Tony bitterly. Kincad walked right up to Tony and whispered into his ear. Soon Tony's bitter expression transformed into a smirk of evil.

"I see, thanks." smirked Tony. Soon after Kincad walked in, a few of Tony's men, armed, rushed in pointing them at Mika. However, Mika, noticing the new faces, was unamused.

"This is your last chance, girl. Become my queen or become "merchandise" for my customer when he arrives." threatened Tony hoping that Mika would be smart. Obviously, he didn't know Mika well.

"Pff. I can take these guys down easily." smirked Mika as she rose from her chair with her fist glowing. "It would only take me..." Mika was about to finish her sentence, but when she turned to face Tony, her confidence immediately faltered and was replaced with anger. At the same time, the glow that surrounded Mika's fist dissipated.

"Hey! That's not fair! She's not apart of this!" Tony and Kincad were confused. They followed Mika's pointed finger to see that Swellow, still expressionless, now had Nicole in her grasp with a gun pointed to her. Although Kincad was still confused, Tony used this opportunity.

"I see that you two got to know each other a bit better. If you become my queen, you two can be the best of friends in my empire! What do say!" offered Tony grinning evilly. _'Surely, this will get her to play my game.'_

"My answer is still no!" replied Mika shocking everyone.

_'Is she abandoning me?' _thought Nicole as she tried to release herself from Swellow's hold. As Mika looked a Nicole, she could see the distress the other girl was facing, but Mika smiled.

"No to being your queen! And No to being your "merchandise"!" shouted Mika in resistance. "I'm going to beat your ass and then Nicole and I will rejoin my crew and sail for the Grand Line! She'll become a famous chef and I'll be the first Queen of the Pirates!" With that said, Nicole instantly regained faith in her new friend giving her a smile through the terror she was experiencing. Tony, however, was not amused.

"Why do the pretty ones always have to be the biggest idiots." said Tony as he shook his head, disappointed in the two females for being stupid. "Fine. But you better listen to me or the girl here will be sleeping with the fishes." Although a lame pun, Mika nodded.

"Uh, captain. You usually use that line for the Freak." said Kincad as he sweat-dropped.

"I Know That!" comically yelled Tony as his men, while wearing rubber gloves, took hold of Mika. Then Tony with Kincad and Swellow, still holding on to Nicole, began walking out of Tony's dining room, but stopped next to the guards.

"Dress her up. We want to make a good impression on our customer this evening." ordered Tony as he smirked.

"Yes, captain." smiled the crew mate evilly. _'This is going to be hot!'_

"Don't try anything funny, girl. Or your friend here dies." threatened Tony once again to Mika making sure his point got through.

"Whatever." pouted Mika, but generally agreeing.

"Good! See you in half an hour." smirked Tony and soon left with his Kincad and Swellow behind him.

"Come on, girl! It's time to play dress up!" smiled crew mate perversely as he and the others directed Mika down another hall way. They soon directed her to a door and when she opened it she found that the room was full of... Eh? …... "unique" dresses.

"Here, the boss had a special dress picked out just for you." said the crew mate as he handed Mika a piece of paper the number 56* and a key. "Be quick, or else we can always 'help' you" snicked the crew mate followed by the others. Mika as fuming, so she walked in and slammed the door on them. Looking at her number, she walked down the rows only to find that her number was locked up in a series of lockers. When she finally found her number she unlocked it and opened it. Needless to say, she was red as a tomato.

_'Akio. Lena. Please get here fast!'_

Half an hour or so later.

With the preparations been made, the once port that lied in the cavern-canal was now a stage. Sadly, for those who would be sold into slavery by Tony to those cruel enough to want them. The boats that had littered the side of the cavern-canal were now moved to the other side of the entrance. The men, once wearing rags of everyday life as a pirate, now wore nicer clothes to look somewhat decent and professional. The place was decorated with many fancy decorations, once again a feebly attempt to impress their guest. Some crew mates were off on the side with instruments, for if and when their guest should require the need for such. Finally, in front of the stage stood a single chair, obviously meant for the special guest they would be visited by. Speaking of which.

"Sir, we are reaching our destination." said a finely dressed sailor to an even finer dressed man that sat on a lone chair that over-looked the deck.

"Very good, sailor. Pull us in close, I don't want to be seen by anyone, much less the common folk." sneered the other man in disgust of the possibility of interacting with the lower class.

"Aye, Representative Joseph!" said the sailor then running off to tell the helmsmen.

"Huh. Let's hope that this filth Tony can supply my employer with the "merchandise" he needs." groaned Celestial Representative Joseph to no one. He always hated doing this job, but the higher ups paid well and someone has to deal with the filth known as the common people.

"Captain Tony! The representative's ship is within sight and will be here soon." shouted a look-out to Tony through a Transponder Snail.

"Good. Tell the others to finish preparations." said Tony through the snail.

"Aye, captain!" said the look-out as he hanged up as Tony did.

"It seems our guest is here." smirked Tony as he rose from his chair now adorn with with fancy clothes best compared with that of a common noble.

"Heh, about time! I wanna get out of this monkey suit." complained Kincad, also nicely dressed, as he fiddled with his collar in annoyance.

"I rather like it." said Tsukagi impressed by his new duds.

"Of course you would!"

"It makes me look better than the everyday pirate." continued Tsukagi. "What do you say captain?"

"Aye, it does. But Swellow diffidently takes the cake." grinned Tony as he waved over Swellow now wearing a slim maid's outfit that showed off her curves and barely covered her bust.

"Awoooo! Now that's hot!" shouted Kincad with a perverted grin. Tsukagi only shook his head in disappointment of Kincad's actions, but couldn't help but mentally agree.

"Sure is! But now we will see the piece de resistance(think french accent)! " grinned Tony.

"Ah yes, where is young Mika." questioned Tsukagi rubbing his chin while pondering.

"I'm Not Coming Out!" shouted Mika from a curtain to the side of the four crew mates.

"Come on now! We have to make sure you look good before we can sell you." begged Tony, though he clearly wanted to see what Mika now looked like.

"NO!"

"Fine! Then the Plant Girl dies." yelled Kincad as he pulled a gun and cocked it.

"Grrr. Fine!" a light turned on revealing Mika's silhouette and it moved to pull the curtain hiding her. Then, in a blaze of dazzling light, Mika revealed herself. All the men gasped at the sight, while Swellow seemed to strangely blush with a straight face.

"Well." growled Mika wanting an answer as soon as possible. Only Tony could speak.

"Perfect."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of Tony's base.

"Hurry up, Plant Girl! The captain needs this food out there now!" ordered another of Tony's men.

"Yes, yes! It'll be done soon!" stressed Nicole as she prepared food with some of the other men assigned to help. Not only prepare it she had to constantly grow it as well.

_'Mika. If your going to do something, do it fast. Please.' _thought Nicole as she prepared another piece of food.

"Come on! Move it! The food needs to be out there before the rep. shows up!" ordered the man as crew member after crew member ran out with a plate of food.

"Hey! The boss is coming!" shouted another crew mate gaining the attention of most of the staff. Nicole didn't look, as she was to focus on preparing everything.

"Must be here to prepare the Freak."

"Good riddance! Once that thing is gone, I can finally sleep in piece."

"I hope we get a lot for him!" These comments and more were said as Nicole kept preparing the food. She kept a straight face, but internally she was suffering.

_'Ryuudo. Please hold out until Mika can to something.'_ It was only hopeful thinking, she knew that neither one could make a move even if they wanted to, and they did. A lot.

"Wake up, Freak!" yelled Tony as he pounded the cage to wake Ryuudo up.

"What do you want, Tony." said Ryuudo unconcernedly as he picked himself up from laying on the floor.

"Today's the day, when I finally sell your ass." evilly grinned Tony. "So get moving! You don't want that Plant Girl 'sleeping with the fishes' do you?" Ryuudo growled at Tony's horrible pun, but complied. Once stepping out of his cell, the placed cuffs over his hands and then draped him with a bed sheet.

"What's this for?"

"Che. Che. Can't go and give my men a fright or let my client have a sneak preview." knowingly said Tony as he directed his men to escort Ryuudo. Once stepping outside, the jeer of Tony's men followed, but while Ryuudo would normally snap on them, he kept calm.

_'This plan better work'_

_Flashback: Many minutes earlier._

"_What's the plan, Akio?" whispered Lena inattentively._

"_Well first, I need Ryuudo here not try to escape." said Akio._

"_I already hate it." stated Ryuudo._

"_Shush! You'll be able to escape at the end of this, but first we need to secure the Nicole girl." Ryuudo, seeing the point, nodded his head in bitter agreement. "So I'll try to search for her before they can start the sale."_

"_Okay, what about me?" asked Lena_

"_Since your the crew's sniper. You will be on one of the top ledges where we have a sniper's advantage." Lena smiled seeing that her talents were being put to good use._

"_I will sneak my way, with the help of Ryuudo, into the base and search for Nicole and Mika."_

"_Nicole will most likely be at the kitchen. Be careful, they probably have someone ready to shot her if I "misbehave"." said Ryuudo putting air quotes over misbehave._

"_Got it."_

"_Hold on! How are you going to sneak out." cautiously asked Lena. "The whole base is moving to prepare for this guy, they are bound to spot us."_

"_Don't worry, the moment will present it's self in due time." said Akio as he moved into a more relaxing position. Lena and Ryuudo just sweat-dropped at Akio's demeanor._

_Flash Forward:_

_'Geez, that guy can sure call it.' _thought Ryuudo. At the time when the sheet was being draped over Ryuudo, Akio and Lena were hiding behind him. Currently, Akio was cautiously hiding behind him and under the drapes keeping pace with Ryuudo as not to stick out.

"How the hell did this plan work out so well!" whispered Ryuudo.

"Just lucky, I guess" Ryuudo couldn't help but give Akio the "yeah right" look even if he couldn't see it.

Lena was left behind in Ryuudo's cell to sneak up to the upper layers of Tony's base. She peered from the tunnel checking to see if she could sneak out. Which luckily she did. Meanwhile, the others continued walking, crossing over a bridge that lead to the opposite side of the cavern-canal. Through the whole walk he heard the hissing and jeering of Tony's men with each step they took. After much walking, the teen noticed the light around them darken as well as the sounds of Tony's men disappearing. After a series of twist, turns, and some door opening, Ryuudo plus hidden stopped.

"You will wait here, Freak. I'll call you when it's your turn and you will listen to every command that either I or my guest says. Got it?" sneered Tony knowing all well that Ryuudo has no choice.

"Yeah. Got it." said Ryuudo expressionlessly.

"Good." and with that Tony left the room door opened with two guards standing by. Ryuudo took this chance to remove the sheet. At the same time Akio quickly ran to the side of the door and gave Ryuudo a nod. Ryuudo knew exactly what to do.

"Hey! Guards!" shouted Ryuudo catching the guard's attention. "Where's the light switch in this place! I don't want to be tripping over stuff." The two guards groaned, they were not going to put up with his attitude. They decided to go and teach him a lesson, the both walked into the room, with musket guns in hand, ready to strike.

***WHACK*** ***WHACK***

They would never get that pleasure. Akio silently and swiftly knocked out the two guards.

"Alright, you know what do." stated Akio. Ryuudo nodded, then Akio carefully looked out the door making sure the way was clear. He nodded, then left. Ryuudo, now being alone, looked at the mess he had made and shook his head.

"Let's hope this plan works." He then picked up the two unconscious crew men and looked for a hiding place for them.

"Hello Celestial Representative Joseph. Welcome to my humble shop of "human" interest." greeted Tony to the representative as he walked off the huge royal ship that only the wealthiest of snobs could buy.

"Greetings "Big Fist" Tony. I hope that you have some decent choices here for Saint Edward. Or else I'll have the marines come in and the arrest you all." stated Joseph with an air of superiority.

"Of course! I have nothing, but the finest!" smiled Tony trying to reassure the representative. Although still not pleased, Joseph accepted the offer and followed Tony as he lead him to his solo seat.

"Men! Make sure our guest is comfy!" shouted Tony to everyone.

"Aye, captain!" Immediately, everyone of Tony's men went into action. Men offered food cooked by Nicole, asked if he required music, and anything else he would need. Joseph smirked and requested to his heart's desire. It was like being back home, except it was dirtier here than back at his home, but it'll do.

"Mr. Marcus, as thrilling as it is to be pampered in such a droll place. I would like get straight to business." stated Joseph impatiently. Even after the pampering the crew had offered, he still would rather leave as quickly as possible.

"Of course. It'll be only a couple more minutes." said Tony as he moved back behind the stage.

Meanwhile on the other side of the canal, Lena was laying on the top cliff that over-looked the everything. She had been watching Tony, Joseph, and Tony's men for some minutes, and she was disgusted with everything. The acting nice, the superiority, the pampering, and all of it lead to the selling of human beings. She wanted to snipe every last one of them, starting with the representative himself. Working for people who misused human lives all just because they pay extremely well. Disgusting. Despite her feelings, she had to wait until Akio came out with Mika and the Nicole girl.

"Where is he?" quietly asked Lena to no one. _'It had been well over ten minutes, he should've found them by now.'_ She kept eying the tunnel which she previously saw Ryuudo and Akio enter earlier. Neither one had yet to appear, and she was becoming impatient. Suddenly the lights dimmed with only a single spot light in the middle of the stage. Walking onto to the stage, was Tony fully dress and ready to address his guest.

"Welcome, Celestial Representative Joseph, to "Big Fist" Tony's Celestial Shop of Human Interest." exclaimed Tony as he appeared on stage. "Now I know you don't want to waste anymore time here, so I will bring out my best "merchandise"." Joseph nodded agreeing to see only the best.

_'Hope this works. I only have three possible choices.' _"Your first piece of meat for your picking is.."

"Hey! Lena!" loudly whispered Akio laying next to Lena.

"Whaa! Akio! What are you doing here!"

"I couldn't find Mika or the Nicole girl."

"What did you find?"

"Well I found...Toby!" shouted Akio in shock.

"Toby?" questioned Lena confusedly. She then looked to where Akio was pointing and gasped.

"... He's also a great cook and handy with everyday chores. For your first choice, the Little Restaurant helper boy!" exclaimed Tony as many of his crew clapped. The spotlight then divided itself and moved to reveal the little black-haired boy that had lead both teens to Tony's hideout. He had tries in his eyes and was shaking nervously.

_'Heh, good thing my men spotted him outside my base' _grinned Tony remembering his men earlier had been looking for some of the "released" prisoners when they were lucky enough to find the boy hiding in the bushes hiding. He then looked at the representative, he seemed a bit interested.

"Next up for your choose of slaves I have here..."said Tony as he waved off Toby from the stage into the hands of some of his crew mates, who then placed him in chains.

"That bastard!" growled Lena. "When did he find the kid?"

"It doesn't matter now." said Akio though he was clearly angry. He couldn't "Crap! We gotta stop this!"

"I know, but how?" muttered Lena in distress."This is getting troublesome."

"...and he is the monster of the coast able to sink hundreds of ships at a time. Bring out the Freak." As Tony announced Ryuudo, gaining the attention of the two teens in hiding, they could here the stomps and chain rattling sounds signaling Ryuudo's arrival. The representative was extremely impressed.

_'I can't believe how much effort their putting into my entrance.' _sighed Ryuudo looking to his left. As part of Tony's plan, his men were the ones causing what sounded like him stomping as others wrapped him in chains and made the rattling chain noises. He would've attacked them instantly if only they didn't have Nicole at gun point right in front of him.

"Get moving Freak!" ordered Kincad holding the gun as Tsukagi held Nicole. Swellow just sat to the right of them holding on to an extra pistol.

"Grrrrrr!" was all he could say as he did as ordered. Matching with the loud stomping sounds, Ryuudo entered the stage.

"Ah! A Fishmen!" marveled the representative truly impressed. "Impressive."

"Of course! Nothing, but the best here at "Big Fist" Tony's Celestial Shop of Human Interest." proudly smiled Tony.

"Look! There's Ryuudo!" quietly exclaimed Akio.

"He doesn't look to happy." pointed out Lena.

"Could you show me the capabilities that this Fishman can do?" asked Joseph quizzically. Tony nodded in happy agreement. He had Ryuudo do all kind of things like lifting tons of weight to show that he could do hard manual labor or carry people and show off a bit of his fighting ability taking on a number of Tony's lackeys. Needless to say, the representative was clearly impressed.

"I've seen enough. Bring out your last piece." waved Joseph. Tony smiled and nodded as he had Ryuudo escorted off the stage.

"Our last piece that I offer you today is one of a possible sexual pleasure." Akio and Lena didn't like the sound of that. "She was found lost and confused, but with barely a scratch on her." Akio started to panic a bit. "She is like an angel fallen from heaven with a special power that makes her excellent for fighting as well." Lena started to worry. "I proudly present the Princess of the East Blue,"

"Crap!"

"Mika!" Suddenly the lights went out causing distress from the teens and the representative.

"You better dance sexy-like, or you know." threatened Kincad to Mika. She only responded with a huff and complied.

Suddenly a light showed through the curtains catching everyone's attention. As the light shown through a feminine figure rose from the floor and stood behind the curtain. Music soon started to play and the figure began dancing. The moves were very simple yet incredibly graceful. The curtains soon pulled apart, revealing the figure behind as the light expanded. Everyone gazing at the curtain gasped. There dancing to the best of her abilities was Mika. She had lost her usual plain clothes and now wore what looked like a belly-dancer outfit. It was colored with various variations ranging from mud-brown to tan. The top of the outfit was practically skin tight revealing much of Mika's cleavage. In her hands were veils that came off the back of her top. Just above her stomach was many threads of beads that hanged just above the belly-button. The bottom half of her dress reached almost all the way to the stage, but was short enough to reveal the sandals that Mika was forced to wear. However, from her entire attire, there was one thing that stood out. The original outfit had a skin tight green thread necklace that also had threads of beads hanging. Instead, what took its place was Mika's usually red shell necklace, but even with this nobody took their eyes off her. Heck, everyone was blushing. Including Mika, but for different reasons.

"T-t-that's Mika!" gasped Lena while still blushing. She was beautiful. But when looking at Mika's face, she was anything, but happy. "She looks so..."

"Embarrassed." said Akio finishing her sentence. He had a very serious face on, even if he was blushing. "Mika hates showing off her body like this." Lena was shocked to hear that the happy-go-lucky Mika was embarrassed by showing off her body, a weapon that every women uses to get by from time to time.

"Right now, she is nothing but eye-candy to them." stated Akio with anger. Lena couldn't help but feel the same.

"Very good! Very good!" clapped Joseph halting the music and unintentionally saving Mika from more embarrassment.

"So I guess you have picked your choices, Celestial Representative Joseph?" grinned Tony as he appeared from off the stage.

"Yes, those two will do very finely." said Joseph pointing to both Mika and Ryuudo. While Toby breathed a sigh of relief, the of two on the representative with anger.

"Ah! Very good! Now let's discuss a price." grinned Tony as a table and chair were brought for the negotiations.

"Fuck this!" said both teens in anger that could no longer be controlled. Akio was now dawned with his bowing gloves as Lena had brought both guns out fully loaded.

"Five-Shot Bullet Bomber!" shouted Lena as she took aim and fire. She shot five bullets other to the other side hitting the walls, the stage, and some feet away fro the negotiation table. Everyone turned there attention to the teens, but that would prove fatal.

***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM***

The entire area was littered with explosions caused from Lena's seemingly harmless shots that she had fired earlier. Tony's men went flying through the air as each explosion went off. As the smoke cleared, the once organized and finely built base was now in rumbles. Tunnels collapsed, ledges falling apart, and the entire stage now in ruins with Mika and the others safely spared from the damage. Akio and Lena then took this chance to jump off the ledge and slide down.

"We Won't Let You Take Our Captain!" yelled both teens. Mika couldn't be any happier.

"Oh! Also you can't have Ryuudo, Toby, or the Nicole girl." remembered Akio almost forgetting that they were also suppose to be saving others.

"Nice save." muttered Ryuudo, not pleased with being forgotten.

"Ms. Mika! I'm so glad your okay!" cried Toby as he ran to hug Mika.

"Of course I'm okay! I still haven't tried the Little Chicken Special yet!" smiled Mika. Everyone, minus Toby, sweat-dropped at the comment.

"Mika!" yelled Akio and Lena as the crossed the bridge. Mika smiled and wave.

"Hey, guys! I found you!" laughed Mika causing both teens to face-fault.

"You Were The One Lost!" comically yelled both teens after picking themselves up.

"Shishishishi!" laughed Mika as she smiled and scratched the back of her head innocently.

_'What kind of pirates are they?'_ thought Ryuudo as he watched the three friends argue/laugh. But then something came up.

"Wait! Where's...!"

"AHH! Ryuudo! Mika! HELP!" yelled the girl in question. All of the youths turned their heads towards the cry for help. As the dust began to settle, still standing was the three of Tony's top crew mates and the still had Nicole.

"NICOLE!" shouted both Ryuudo and Mika. Hearing each other they both looked at each other, confused.

"Well it seems that we are in a predicament." said Tsukagi still holding on to Nicole.

"Good thing I saw the lass, before she fired or we would be like everyone else." chuckled Kincad proud of his quick eye. Swellow only nodded in agreement.

"Hey, captain! You okay!" shouted Tsukagi into the dust.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The teens immediately turned around to see the dust reveal Tony, perfectly fine, but pissed off.

"But it looks like our buyer can't say the same." Tony looked to the side to see Joseph unconscious and injured having taken the majority of the blast. He then turned to the kids.

"You assholes lost me my money!" shouted Tony in anger. "As well as my slaves I was going to sell."

"We're not your slaves, Crony!" shouted back Mika with a cheer from Toby.

"My name's Tony, you bitch!" yelled Tony. He then reeled his fist back making everyone besides his crew mates confused.

"Jumbo Punch!" yelled Tony as he threw his punch. The teens didn't see it as a threat. However, as Tony threw his punch it suddenly increased to the size of a giant. Not only did it grew in size, but it closed off the distance that was in-between him and the teens.

"What the-!" yelled Mika's group as the punch came towards them. Lena and Toby closed their eyes hoping to lessen the pain. But it never came. With only inches to spare, the punch was stopped. Lena and Toby looked around them to see that Akio, Mika, and Ryuudo had stopped the punch altogether.

"Errr. This guy is tough." barely spoke Akio using much of his energy to keep the fist from moving.

"They don't call him "Big Fist" Tony for nothing." grunted Ryuudo being in the same situation.

"Come on guys. Don't be a bunch of babies." smiled Mika clearly not showing any fatigue. That stupefied Ryuudo and even Akio.

"Wow!" was all the kid could say staring at the strong figures in front of him.

"I know, and they're not even warmed up yet." smiled Lena confidently. "Hell, I'm just warming up." she then loaded her once emptied pistol and pointed both guns to the three cronies behind them.

"Impressive. No has ever caught my punch like that." smiled Tony impressed to some extant. "But, then again, there are three of you holding it back." Suddenly, Tony's hand shrank, but instead of coming to Tony, Tony came to where his fist was and used the momentum to hurl himself to his crew. Mika's group quickly turned around to attack until.

***BANG***

"Gahh!" cried Ryuudo in pain as he fell to his knee. The teens were shocked, but Lena was more shocked at who shot. Still staring at Tony's group, Lena saw the gray-haired man suddenly lifted his left leg to reveal a musket instead of a leg. He didn't even a pull a trigger it just shot.

"Ryuudo!" screamed Nicole until Tsukagi covered her mouth.

"Ryuudo! You okay!" asked Akio trying to help Ryuudo up.

"Gah!" It wasn't a smart idea. "Crap! I can't move."

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass even harder than before, you pervert!" shouted Mika as the veils blew behind her.

"Cuhahahahaha! You think you can beat us? You'd be better off a slave!" insulted Tony getting grins from his companions except from Swellow.

"You bet I can!" grinned Mika as she got into battle position. The battle was about to begin. Who will win?

_TO BE CONTIUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate. _

_Ryuudo: He's taking Nicole!_

_Kincad: Sorry, but this is as far as you guys go._

_Lena: Keep going! I'll take care of this relic._

_Akio: You think Lena will be okay?_

_Mika: Of course! She's going to be the World's Greatest Sniper!_

_Tony: Damn! These kids won't give up!_

_Tsukagi: Let's see who's better; your mach boxing or my feint style._

_Next time: Lena vs. Kincad. Battle between guns and snipers!_

_Lena: How can you do that!_

_* It's a One Piece reference. Hint: Straw Hat Pirates _

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! I don't got much to say this time around.**

**Drake: Shocker!**

**Denji: Is it the end of the world already?**

**A: Shut up! But I do have to put this up there. I just got a job, I'm not sure how the hours are going to work, but updates may slow down a bit. Just saying. Have a good week! **

**Oh! Because I found out today. Happy Birthday! Rob Lucci!**

**D & D: EHHHHHHHHH!**

**A: Ja Ne!)**


	10. Chapter 9: Lena vs Kincad

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having to land on the island of Pebble Shore, Mika became separated from her crew. In an act to rescue her, Akio and Lena sneaked into Tony's base. They soon met Ryuudo, who offered his assistance in rescuing their captain as well as his friend, Nicole. However, their plan was halted with the sudden arrival of Celestial Representative Joseph, who had his mind set in acquiring both Mika and Ryuudo. Akio and Lena soon went into action, but now Tony and his cohorts have captured Nicole. With Ryuudo injured, will the crew be able to rescue her before Tony and his crew escape?_

Lena vs. Kincad. Battle Between Guns and Snipers!

"Sir! Sir!" yelled a frantic sailor as he and many others searched through the dust and debris of the cavern-canal. After hearing the explosions, the sailors immediately went into action making sure their boss was well.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No!"

"Cuhahahahaha!" The men immediately stopped their search to direct their attention to Tony's and Mika's group. "You think you can beat us? You'd be better off a slave!"

"You bet I can!" grinned the teenage girl as she took up her battle position (It mirrors her fathers). However, the sailors could do nothing, but stare at her.

"Beautiful!" shouted all the sailors as their eyes comically turned into hearts.

"Huh?" said Mika in confusion when she heard the outburst. She then looked behind her to see the sailor ogling her from s distance. Needless to say, she was pissed/embarrassed.

"Stop Looking At Me! Perverts!" Suddenly, she started glowing as some electricity started to spark off freaking out her group as they stepped back from being hit.

"Mika! Control yourself!" panicked Akio. Seeing the panic in Akio's voice, as well as the panic of the people around her, she started to calm down.

"Guys!" shouted Ryuudo with a hint of pain gaining the attention of the group. "There taking Nicole!" Following his finger, they saw that Tony and his mates were no longer in front of them.

"Dammit!" cursed Akio. "Mika, Lena, lets go! Toby stay her with Ryuudo. Make sure that the Rep. over there doesn't take the opportunity to take him." Toby nodded

"Here, take these Explosion Bullets." said Lena handing Toby some small round bullets. "If they try anything funny throw one at them, but be careful they are sensitive." Toby nodded once again though begrudgingly.

"N-n-no problem."

"Lets go!" yelled Mika excitingly. The other two teens nodded and they left. All three teens ran towards the closest tunnel, however Lena suddenly stopped.

"Duck!"

"Oh! Where?" shouted Mika excitingly.

"Mika!" yelled Akio.

*****BANG***** As the shot was taken, Lena quickly tackled Mika to the ground. At the same time, Lena took out her gun and shot in the direction as the last shot.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you guys go." chuckled a voice in the dust. The three teens rose their heads to make a quick surveillance. Another shot was taken, only to hit the ground near Lena and Mika.

"Dammit! We're fighting blind." muttered Akio in frustration. "Lena, can you spot the direction he's shooting from?"

"I'm trying." shouted Lena having rolled off Mika. "But it's really hard when he's not shooting to hit."

"To hit?"

"Tony probably wants to capture us in the end, both those shots were off from harming anyone seriously."

"Hold on! Who's shooting us?"

"That gray-haired relic. His left leg is a musket." Akio looked at Lena in shock.

"His leg's a musket! How the hell is that old guy so accurate."

"HEY! I'm not that old! I'm 37!" yelled Kincad as he took another shot that missed once again, but could not be seen were it actually hit.

"Whatever." shouted back Lena and Akio in a bored manner.

"Hey Mika, what should we..." whispered Lena as not to let the other sniper hear them, however, looking to where Mika should be, she was gone.

"Ah! Where's Mika?" Suddenly, several shoots were taken.

"Hey! Where are you going girly!" yelled Kincad taking some more shoots.

"I'm rescuing Nicole! Duh!" shouted back Mika childishly.

"Mika!" yelled both teens in a effort to call her back. However, soon the sounds the gunfire ceased, causing the teens to hold the breathe fearing the worst.

"Dammit! She got away." yelled Kincad in frustration giving the teens some relief. "I'll just let Tsukagi handle her then." Kincad then returned to firing hoping to find her two nakama.

"Dammit!" cursed Akio. "How are we going to reach Mika before that other guy gets her first?" Suddenly, a one, lone shot was sent blazing from Lena's gun in a upward direction.

"Gah!" yelled Kincad in shock thus halting him from firing.

"Akio! Go!" shouted Lena as she stood up pointing both pistols in the same direction as before.

"What?" said Akio slightly confused.

"Keep going! I'll take of this relic." grinned Lena at the aspect of a challenge. Seeing her confidence and determination, Akio nodded and quickly took his chance to locate the tunnel Tony, his cronies with Nicole, and Mika went into and left the field.

"Alright!" said Lena still grinning. "Time to even the odds." Lena then put her left hand pistol back into its holder and reached into her bag. Finding what she wanted, she removed the cartridge in her right hand pistol and replaced it with what looked like one of those air bazookas that covered the pistol's nozzle. She then pointed the newly-equipped pistol to the ground.

"Gust Bullet!" As soon as she pulled the trigger another shot was taken by the other sniper, however, before the bullet hit Lena was launched straight into the air. This action did not only help her avoid the bullet, but also removed the dust that had yet to settle. Now in the air, Lena took this chance to scan the area and took notice of a the gray-haired man on the upper ledges clearly still alive trying to move the dust away from his face.

"Gotcha!" Lena, now beginning to fall pointed her air-gun towards the opposite side and launched herself to the ledge that the gray-haired man was. Having propelled herself, Lena quickly unequipped her gun and reloaded another full cartridge. All before landing only a few feet away from the coughing man now holding both guns at him.

"Don't move."

"NICOLE!" shouted Mika as she ran through the tunnel. She couldn't see Tony or any of his crew mates, but she could definitely hear their steps, which meant she was getting closer.

"Mika!" Hearing the voice calling for her, Mika turned while running to see Akio catching up to her while vanishing from sight and reappearing right next to her looking somewhat exhausted.

"Hey, Akio. What took you so long?" smiled Mika.

"It's hard to do Mach Step with these gloves on." sighed Akio lifting his hands showing Mika the gloves. "They really slow me down and through off some of my balance."

"Well, he did say they were for training." stated Mika with a snicker.

"Whatever, let's catch up!" Mika grin grew larger and nodded thus picking up their speed. As they ran, Mika noticed Akio looking worried.

"Akio?"

"You think Lena will be okay?" Honestly, he trusted Lena, but they had yet to see her in full action and couldn't help but worry about their new nakama.

"Of course!" smiled Mika confidently. "She's going to be the World's Greatest Sniper!" Akio looked stunned, but smiled and nodded. And thus the continue there pursue.

Meanwhile further up the tunnel.

"Damn! These kids won't give up!" said Tony in frustration and exhaust. He could hear the two teens down the tunnel, and they were catching up fast. They had stopped off at the storage room to catch their breathe, though Swellow seemed perfectly fine.

"Captain, there are some explosives located here. If we set a few off it would buy us some more time." grinned Tsukagi as he looked over the crates of supplies they had obtained.

"Tempting as it is, there is too much to lose." said Tony thinking of the loss of supplies. "But stick a few sticks dynamite over the door that will definitely stop them, or at least slow them down enough."

"Got it." nodded Tsukagi and went into action. After giving Nicole, now gagged and tied, to Swellow, he went to search for the crate with dynamite. Unfortunately, he found it. Grabbing a few sticks, he quickly made his way to the door and started to place the dynamite around the door.

"Spark Pistol!"

"Oh, shit!" Before he could place even one stick of dynamite, a small spark orb came hurtling down the tunnel straight for Tsukagi, however, he quickly jumped to side avoiding the orb. The orb continued until it hit a crate, destroying it and spilling it's contained.

"The hell?" questioned Tony until he realized the only person that could do that.

"Finally! We caught up!" cheered Mika as she ran into the room with Akio behind her.

"Yeah." gasped Akio trying to catch his breathe and calm his body down. "Okay. Release Nicole now, before my captain and I do it by force."

"Cuha! Why should I?" mocked Tony standing next to Swellow and a distressed Nicole. "She'll be wasting her talents on bunch of rookies."

"At least, she would be respected as a person rather than a slave or "merchandise"." yelled Mika with anger.

"Whatever, little princess." said Tony unconcernedly. Mika suddenly grew a tick-mark.

"What did you call me?" said Mika as her anger started bubbling as she also gathered more electricity. Akio immediately looked worried.

"Oh! Didn't I call you a weak, helpless, little, **Princess**!" mocked Tony aggravating Mika even more.

"Uh oh." gulped Akio. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

Meanwhile back to the reason why this chapter was called "Lena vs. Kincad. Battle Between Guns and Snipers".

"How can you do that!" shouted Lena in frustration as she tried to shoot Kincad from where he was stationed.

Even though she had him earlier, it seems that he was very clever in using his musket leg. When she moved closer to knock him out, he had done a spin kick, thus knocking Lena's guns down from the ledge. Lena quickly acted and slid down the ledge to retrieve her prized pistols, not realizing that Kincad was reloading. Reaching the bottom, Lena took a quick look up to see Kincad aiming for her as he leaned on a crutch. Acting fast, Lena ran for her pistols while trying to avoid Kincad's line-of-sight. As Kincad took the shot, Lena had grabbed her guns and army rolled behind a fallen rock. From there it was like something out of the old west, both taking cover and trying to shoot each other. All the while, Lena wanted to know how that man could try without pulling the trigger. Which brings us back to this point.

"Ha, ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" shouted back Kincad as he took another shot at Lena's hiding place. Lena immediately hide back.

"Damn! Where are those bullets." softly muttered Lena as she went through her small bag for the right set of bullets.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." said Lena getting more frustrated. "Ah! Found them!" She then immediately stuck two bullets into her right pistol and set it accordingly to her plan.

"Hey! Old Guy!"

"My name's Kincad!"

"Whatever." said Lena once again unconcerned. "Eat this! Smokescreen Bullets" She then fired the bullets that she had found and they exploded where Kincad should be."

" (cough) What (cough) the hell! (cough)" coughed Kincad as he too slid down the ledge to avoid the smokescreen.

"Ha! Gotcha!" shouted Lena holding her left pistol at Kincad. "Sting Bullet!" Then the bullet went forth heading right for Kincad's shoulder.

"Gah!" yelled Kincad in pain as the bullet struck it's target. Once he reached the bottom he fell face forward unable to move.

"Don't worry." stated Lena calmly and surely. "The Sting Bullet just paralyzes the target for some hours, by then you and your friends will be behind bars." She then began walking towards the downed Kincad with a piece of rope to tie his hands and legs.

"Sorry, brat! Not today." smirked Kincad suddenly pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet as he lifted his left leg in front Lena, shocking Lena.

"How?" Kincad then pointed a thumb to his clothes.

"Bullet-proof. Really comes in handy, and your little bullet couldn't even pierce it." confidently grinned Kincad. Lena was shocked, what was she going to do with a bullet-proof clothes. She could aim for the bare skin areas, but she didn't want to kill him it was against her nature. However, she would have to figure that out later.

"I know the captain said he wanted to capture you guys." said Kincad while contemplating his next move causing Lena to think of something quicker. "But, the captain won't mind if one didn'..."

***SWACK*** Acting before he could finish his sentence, Lena quickly used her left pistol to whack Kincad's musket leg redirecting it to Lena's right and throwing off Kincad's balance. She took this advantage to put some distance between them and quickly jumped back. As she moved back, she took the time to study Kincad as he tried to regain balance. Suddenly, Kincad's musket went off causing Kincad to fall over, however, Lena had noticed something. Before the shot, Lena noticed that Kincad's left hand acted strangely. While his right was waving frantically trying to bring balance back to Kincad, his left was strangely even. Then she noticed Kincad's index finger twitch inward followed by the shot.

_'That's curious.'_ thought Lena as she made her way back to her hiding place.

"Grr. Damn brat!" muttered Kincad as he picked himself up and moved to secure himself. "Where are you!" He began looking around to see where Lena had run off to. He then spotted a sliver platter reflecting an image of Lena hiding behind a rock. Kincad smirked.

"You know, your not the only one with special bullets." Lena slowly took a look around the rock keeping an eye on Kincad's left hand. Seeing Kincad's middle finger twitch, the cartridge in Kincad's musket leg ejected. Kincad then pulled out another cartridge and slapped it in. He then lifted his leg and aimed for a wall confusing Lena a bit.

"Musket Ricochet!" yelled Kincad as he fired. Watching closely, Lena noticed Kincad's index twitched once again and like last time the musket fired.

"So his left hand can somehow fire the musket and eject the cart- AHHHHHH!" As Lena began realizing how that musket worked, she was soon met with an unbelievable amount of pain in her right leg. Dropping down to the ground, she looked at her leg to see a bullet wound.

"But, but, how?" groaned Lena clutching her leg in pain

"My Musket Ricochet bullets can bounce off objects at least two times before hitting their target. They are made of a special material of iron that can bounce." smiled Kincad as he slowly began to walk towards where Lena was.

"How did you know where I was?"

"The silver platter shows all!" chuckled Kincad still making his way to Lena. Lena was confused about his statement until she looked around to see the silver platter that Kincad had mention, seeing Kincad evilly grin as he mad his way towards Lena.

_'Dammit! How do I beat him? He's got bullet-proof clothes on, I can't move, and any other bullet I could use could...Wait!' _thought Lena when an idea suddenly formed. Quickly grabbing her side bag she began digging through for a very special item.

"Ah! There you are." evilly smiled Kincad as he rounded the corner after some minutes seeing Lena still there still unable to move.

"So this is the great Sniper of the East Blue?" mocked Kincad. "Pfff. What a joke. I guess old "Musket Leg" Kincad will have to relieve you of your title." Kincad then took out a pistol from his side and pointed at Lena's head.

"Heh. I finally figured you out." muttered Lena still in pain, but smiling.

"Eh? What's that now?"

"How you fire and reload so quickly." Lena then pulled out one of her pistols and weakly pointed at Kincad, which only reached his hip, causing him to chuckle mockingly.

"You think that knowing either of those things are going to help you now?" said Kincad still mocking her.

"You can somehow activate the trigger and the ejection mechanism in your musket by moving your left hand's fingers."

"Hah, hah! Very clever." complimented Kincad though somewhat amused. "Yes, I have some strings attached that do the things that a normal sniper would if they were holding the same gun. It's not perfect, but it still works."

"Anyways, any last words, girly."

"Just two." grinned Lena. "Drill Bullet!" She then fired as the noise of a drill could be heard. As the bullet's name says, it's like a little mini-drill which activates the moment it's fired.

"What the?" Was all Kincad could say when the bullet made contact with his bullet-proof clothing and ripped right through to his leg, more specifically, his musket leg. Suddenly, his body began shaking a bit when his musket leg immediately broke off.

"What!" Kincad instantly began to fall to his left, dropping his pistol in an effort to try and catch himself.

"Sting Dart!" yelled Lena when she took out a blow gun and launched a blow dart that landed right on the right right side of Kincad's neck. Kincad then landed with a thud and this time he did not get up.

"I...I...Can't...Move." stuttered Kincad looking directly at Lena.

"Of course." smugly said Lena as she lifted herself up against the rock. "While Sting Bullets are for faster prey, the Sting Darts are just enough to get a slower opponent." She then forced herself to walk over to Kincad and removed the dart while also examining it.

"Whoops! Looks like I gave the Red dart, instead of the Yellow dart."

"What...Does...That...Mean!"

"It means that you are going to feel a ton of pain in about thirty-seconds for a minute then be unconscious for another four to five hours." Kincad gave Lena a look of pure shock, while Lena collected her things and tried to walk to where Ryuudo and Toby were. A little of the ways out, Lena lifted her hand to reveal three fingers.

"3...2...1. Have fun." At the moment she said that Kincad's body was immediately taken over by pain and started to fitter around and foam at the mouth. Lena paid no mind to it.

Meanwhile back at the storage room.

"Wow! That girl has some temper!" said Tsukagi as revealed himself from behind an undamaged crate. All around the room, various crates were either destroyed or currently on fire. Signs of a battle could be seen all over the place.

"She really doesn't like to be called "Princess"." stated Akio with a sigh. Akio had found it safe to not move from his spot at the moment Mika went furious, though seeing what Mika did to get back at Tony was a sight.

"How come?"

"Sorry, that's on a "need to know" basis, and you don't need to know." With that Akio immediately started rushing to get to Mika so she doesn't collapse the mountain on top of them. He barely got five feet when out of no where Tsukagi rushed in front of him throwing a punch. Although surprised, Akio quickly side-stepped the punch, however, was meet with a strong kick to the side sending him flying into some crates.

"Sorry, kid. But captain's order is that you not reach the exit." calmly stated Tsukagi getting into battling position.

"No your not." smiled Akio lifting himself up and also getting into battling position.

"Yeah, you're right." Then Tsukagi immediately rushed Akio again, though this time Akio was prepared.

"Mach Jab!" Akio the disappeared from Tsukagi's sight, however, Tsukagi quickly moved right barely missing Akio's attack and receiving a nasty burn. Turning around, he found the teenager with his left fist extended out like he was going to punch, however, Tsukagi knew otherwise

"You studied Mach Boxing, haven't you." said Tsukagi more like a statement then a question.

"Yeah." said Akio as he turned around. "And you studied Feint style."

"Ah! Very knowledgeable are we?" questioned Tsukagi. "Then tell me, what makes you think it's Feint style?"

"The way you move usually has a different meaning behind it." stated Akio. "Not only that, but Mika tells me your a pretty big liar as well. Feint style involves misdirection. Perfect for someone that can easily mislead people."

"Ho, ho! Knowledgeable indeed." said Tsukagi as he rubbed the mark on his cheek.

"Of course, but Feint style is said to be weak since it's only used by low-level thieves." said Akio quizzically.

"True as well." grinned Tsukagi. "But in the hands of a true master, it's unstoppable."

"Really?" questioned Akio not really believing him.

"Oh! A doubter, eh." said Tsukagi as he ready for the upcoming battle. "Let's see who's better; your Mach Boxing or my Feint style."

"Fine by me." agreed Akio as he did the same.

Meanwhile further up the tunnel.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Tony as he and Swellow with Nicole were running for their lives from the ballistic teenager shooting electrical orbs wildly. '_This girl is crazy!'_

"WHO'S A PRINCESS NOW! DUMBASS!" yelled Mika sadistically as she fired more spark orbs.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Lena: Are you guys okay?_

_Akio: Damn! He really is a master._

_Tsukagi: You see! No fighting style can beat my Feint style!_

_Mika: Finally, you stopped._

_Next time: Mach vs. Feint. The Boy with the Straw Hat._

_Akio: Alright. Time to get serious._

**( Author's note:**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mika: Hold still so you all can DIE! (shoots off more spark orbs)**

*****BOOM***** *****BOOM***** *****BOOM***** *****BOOM***** *****BOOM***** *****BOOM*****

**A: Hello..(huff)..everyone. (huff) As you can see..(huff)..Mika is still angry from earlier and..(huff)..is still taking it out on Tony. As well as everyone else. (sigh)**

**Drake: It's your fault!**

**Denji: Why did you tell to say that!**

**A: It seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**Tony: Hey! I might not even make it to the next chapter if she keeps this up!**

**Swellow: -_-**

**Nicole: She's suppose to be rescuing me, not kill everything in sight.**

**Ryuudo: She's already destroying the set looking us.**

**Toby: Ms. Mika is scary. **

**Lena: Is there any way to stop her?**

**A: Well? Her father and mother could?**

**Everyone minus Author: WHERE ARE THEY!**

**A: Gahhh! I don't know! They aren't suppose to show up for awhile.**

**Mika: THERE YOU ALL ARE! ( breaks through wall)**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH! (starts running)**

**A: Before I go, I'm still accepting OCs for both crew different positions that have yet to be suggested and to use in general, I'm also accepting stories for the Omake Corner, coming up soon, and finally I'm still taking SBS questions on my story or, if needed, on One Piece in general, and maybe other items from Shonen Jump. Sorry if the fight scene is lacking. Hope everyone's having a good summer! Ja Ne!**

**Mika: THERE YOU ARE! SPARK PISTOL!**

**A: AHHHHHHHHH! (continues running) **


	11. Chapter 10: Mach vs Feint

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having landed one Pebble Shore Island and being separated, Akio and Lena had rescued Mika, as well as, Ryuudo, however, Tony and the rest of his crew mates had captured Nicole and made a hasty retreat. While Mika and Akio ran after Tony, Selena took on Kincad, peg-legged sniper of the Tony pirates. After a grueling battle, Lena was the victor. Meanwhile, Akio's battle was about to begin while Mika chased after Tony._

Mach vs. Feint. The Boy with the Straw Hat.

"Captain! We found him!" yelled a random sailor to the high ranking officer of the Celestial Representative's ship.

"Good, bring him aboard and let us leave this pirate infested island." replied the captain. The sailors came running from the cavern-canal carrying an unconscious Celestial Representative Joseph.

"Sir." addressed another sailor also coming from the cavern-canal.

"Yes, sailor."

"While looking for the representative, we came across a prison filled with marines from the recently sunk marine vessel. Do we have permission to rescue them."

"Of course, sailor." said the captain sternly. "Just leave out the details of why we are here."

"Aye, sir!" The sailor then went off to tell the other men about the newly instated rescue.

_'At least we can come out of this as rescuers rather than slave holders'_ thought the captain disgusted by the fact that they were supporting slavery. If it weren't for the money, he would've left years ago.

"Get Away!" shouted Toby shaking in fear while holding one the explosive bullets that Lena gave him. He stood in between Ryuudo and and a few of the sailors.

"Kid, that's a Fishman. They can be very dangerous." said one of the sailors trying to calm the boy.

"Please, just come with us we'll take you back home." said the other sailor in the same manner.

"My home is on this island, and Ryuudo isn't dangerous." shouted Toby still shaking.

"You tell them kid." said Ryuudo lying against a rock, impressed that the kid is sticking his neck out for him.

"Shut up! Fishman!" hissed the sailor. The sailors soon began to take some more aggressive moves and went to grab Toby. Toby couldn't bring himself to throw the explosive bullet now shocked with fear.

*****BANG*****

"That will be enough, idiots." said Lena as her pistol was pointing up and smoking. The other one was pointing straight at the sailors. The sailors soon lost their aggressiveness and backed away from the boy and the wounded Fishman.

"Are you guys okay?" calmly said Lena as she painfully walked towards Ryuudo and Toby.

"Couldn't be better." sarcastically said Ryuudo.

"Hey! Less sass, more shut it." yelled Lena as she flopped down next to Ryuudo.

"Here, Ms. Lena." said Toby shyly. He was holding the bullets that Lena had given him earlier. Lena gave them a quick look over and smiled.

"Thanks, but you can keep them." Toby and Ryuudo immediately gasped in shock that she was letting a boy keep explosives.

"Oh! Don't worry, those aren't the real explosive bullets."

"What!" yelled both kid and Fishman.

"Really?" shouted back Lena giving the "ya right" look. "You really think that I would give a kid dangerous explosives."

"Then how the hell was he suppose to defend me with regular bullets!"shouted Ryuudo. Lena just shrugged causing Ryuudo and Toby to face-fault.

"Here yet me help you." said Lena as she scooted next to Ryuudo to check the bullet wound Ryuudo received from Lena's opponent.

"Are you a doctor?" questioned Ryuudo with caution.

"No." quickly replied Lena as she searched through her bag. "But I'm good with taking bullets out and basic first-aid." She then took out her materials for removing the bullet and handed a block of wood to Ryuudo.

"And this is for?"

"It's going to hurt. A lot."

Meanwhile back at the storage room.

"Come boy, let's see what you got!" yelled Tsukagi egging on the young teen into making the first move.

"Fine!" yelled Akio _'Let's make this quick'_

"Mach Jab!" Tsukagi was unimpressed. As Akio neared Tsukagi at slight-blinding speeds, Tsukagi quickly stuck his foot out in a kicking motion. Seeing this, Akio halted his attack, however, his chest still made contact with Tsukagi's foot.

"Heh, gotcha."

"Wha?" Was all Akio could say until he heard a sudden clicking noise followed by a sharp pain in his chest. He quickly pulled away and looked at his chest, it was slightly bleeding.

"Looks like you got lucky." Confused, Akio looked at where he had received his injury. The man's boot had spikes protruding from his heel, about five inches out. Tsukagi chuckled. "Any closer and I could've punctured a lung"

"What a dirty trick."

"Hey, they don't call me the "Feint King" for nothing." evilly grinned Tsukagi.

"Whatever. Mach Combat!" said Akio with a bit of frustration. Immediately, Akio disappeared from Tsukagi's sight.

"Che-ha!" Akio came in with a punch to Tsukagi's left, however, he quickly dodged the punch. "What the!"

"Hm-pf. Pathetic." mocked Tsukagi.

"Shut up!" growled Akio and then disappeared again, but only to reappear behind Tsukagi. Tsukagi smirked and dodged the incoming punch. These various actions were repeated as Akio tried to land a hit on the Feint King, however, Tsukagi kept dodging each blow.

"How are you predicting my attacks?"

"Are you going to hit me anytime soon." yawned Tsukagi as he blocked Akio, who instantly disappeared.

_'Damn! He really is a master.' _"Are you gonna fight anytime soon, Geezer King." mocked Akio as he reappeared to Tsukagi's left and threw another punch though he was showing signs of exhaust.

"I'm not old!" shouted Tsukagi as he blocked though obviously ticked off. "And sure, I've been humored enough." Tsukagi grabbed onto Akio's arm and drew him closer to his body only to punch Akio in the stomach sending him into a stake of crates collapsing on top of him.

"Well that was fun." said Tsukagi as he dusted himself off.

*****BOOOM*****

"Uh oh. Looks like captain still in trouble. Better go help." Tsukagi then began casually walking away from from his previous battle until he was suddenly met with a gloved fist.

"Mach Jab." grinned Akio sending Tsukagi to the wall.

"Heh." slightly chuckled Tsukagi. "Well I'll be. Looks like your tougher than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment." grinned Akio. _'Even though all those crates had nothing but clothes in them.'_

"Take it however you want it." said Tsukagi confidently. "It won't do you much good."

"Pfft. Whatever." said Akio unconcerned about the older man's statement. He then got into fighting position and charged.

"Mach Right!" Akio swiftly disappeared from Tsukagi's view only to reappear to his left with his right fist aimed for his head. Before the attack could hit, Tsukagi had quickly discarded several smoke bombs. Akio continued his attack, but his fist never made contact with Tsukagi's face.

"What the! Where he go?" shouted Akio as he scanned all around, however, the smoke bombs had done their job in concealing his enemy.

"Oh, I could be anywhere." said Tsukagi's voice thru the smoke and echoing off .

"I could be here." Akio suddenly felt a blunt object go against the back of his head and immediately reacted only to fine nothing.

"Or here." The same object struck him this time in the back. From what Akio could tell it was a metal staff of some sort.

"Or here." Another strike came, this time in the stomach.

"Or even-"

"Mach Spin!"

Before Tsukagi could even strike, Akio began spinning using the momentum of throwing one of his punches at nothing. As he spun, he made contact with what was hitting him and deflected it. Surprised by the deflect, Tsukagi stumbled forward being lead by the deflected staff and ran right into Akio's gloved fist sending flying towards the crates, but fell short of them.

"Ha! Found you!" Even though he only had a general direction of where he flew due to there still being a lot of smoke.

"You just got lucky." shouted Tsukagi through the smoke. "Now comes the end game."

"Whatever, Geezer King." Akio then prepared himself for whatever older man would do. He kept checking his surroundings seeing that the smoke was starting to settle.

"Surprise!" Akio immediately turned around to see an incoming kick from Tsukagi. Akio threw his arms up in a blocking formation covering his chest. Tsukagi smirked. Akio soon heard a clicking noise and expected to see spikes. However, from the front Tsukagi's boot popped out a knife and drove it through Akio's gloves.

"Gah!" shouted Akio in pain. Tsukagi took advantage of Akio's lack of concentration, he retracted the knife and turned around to throw a spiked punch straight towards Akio's previous wound from the spikes.

"GAH!" screamed Akio as he felt the short spikes dig into his wound making it worse than the attack that caused it. Unfortunately for Akio, Tsukagi's attack still wasn't finished. Tsukagi finished his barrage of attacks with a swift kick to Akio's chest sending him again into another stake of crates this time filled with building materials.

"You see!"breathed Tsukagi. "No fighting style can beat my Feint style!" Feeling accomplished, Tsukagi gathered his metal bo staff, retracted it into a shorter version, and attached it to his belt. He then got back to his previous task of helping his captain.

"Too bad. The kid was rather good." said Tsukagi as he looked over to where Akio crashed. "Maybe in a few years he could-" Before Tsukagi could finish his sentence, the loud sound of crates and other junk being pushed off interrupted him. Double taking the pile of crates, Tsukagi was shocked to see the young teen, covered in bruises and wounds, now standing before him looking very serious.

"Alright." said Akio in a serious tone as he grabbed his straw hat dangling from his neck and placed it on his head shading his eyes in a serious matter. "Time to get serious" As he spoke, Akio also untied his damaged boxing gloves and let them fall to the ground.

"What makes you think that putting on a straw hat and losing your gloves will let you-" Before Tsukagi could finish his sentence, the gloves hit the ground with a loud thud making a small indent in the ground.

"What the-!" shouted Tsukagi in shock. "How much do those weigh!"

"I don't know?"

"How Could You Not Know!"

"They're pretty light."

"Light!"

"Whatever!" yelled Akio annoyed. "This is over."

"Oh! You're so sure." sarcastically mocked Tsukagi. "You don't even know what I could pull. You really want to risk it."

"I'm not afraid." said Akio once again in a serious tone.

He then moved his arms into a new position one that looked like an L-shape with his right arm with closed fist pointing towards the ceiling and his left arm also with a closed connecting with his right elbow. Tsukagi was confused by Akio's action and unbeknownst to him Akio was gathering the last of his energy preparing for one last attack.

"Maybe not." evilly grinned Tsukagi. _'Unknown to you, I have my last resort. There's no way he's fast enough to dodge it.' _

"Done." Immediately, Akio rushed at Tsukagi with his left arm still in front of him and his right arm now tucked under his shoulder like the position of an upper-cut.

"But you sure are stupid." said Tsukagi finishing his previous sentence. In one swift movement, Tsukagi pulled a small pistol-like musket as long as his index finger that was concealed in his sleeve and aimed it towards the oncoming teen.

"Die, idiot!" Tsukagi took the shot with Akio only a few feet in front of him. However, with the bullet only mere inches away from, Akio moved his head inches away from said bullet, only grazing across Akio's cheek leaving a small cut. Dodging the bullet, Akio continued to Tsukagi only to stop right in front of him

"Hm-pf. Pathetic." smirked Akio as he used the same phrase as Tsukagi did earlier. Tsukagi couldn't move out of shock that the teen had dodged his bullet.

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi (Nail) Punch!" Akio's fist made connected with Tsukagi's stomach, however, this was more than a simple punch. The punch did not only hit once, but three times.

"GGGAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Tsukagi as he was sent backwards by the three consecutive punches into some crates collapsing on top of him.

"Master..(huff)..my..(huff)..ass." said Akio obviously tired. Akio then fell backwards having lost the energy to stand.

"Dammit. Looks like I overdid it a bit." huffed Akio as he finally fell to the ground now laying on his back.

_'Looks like Mika's going to have to finish off Tony.'_

Meanwhile, outside the escape tunnel.

"God! She's Relentless!" shouted Tony now safely outside the escape tunnel with Swellow and Nicole.

"Swellow! Did you put enough stuff in the way so that psycho bitch doesn't get us?" Swellow only shrugged honestly not sure if there was even enough stuff to stop Mika.

"Mmmm mm mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm!" (Mika is sooo gonna kick your ass!) muffled Nicole.

"I don't know what you said, but I don't care. I've locked that door from the outside and it's reinforced. Not even that girl could break-"

"HHIIYYAA!" exclaimed Mika as she kicked said "reinforced" door right from it's hinges. Everyone was shocked at the amazing show of strength, except for Swellow.

"Finally, you stopped"

"Alright, girl you are really starting piss me off." said Tony regaining his composure.

"Like I care." said Mika with an unconcerned tone. "Let Nicole go!"

"No way!" shouted Tony. "This girl is worth her weight in gold and then some. With the ability to grow food materials for any dish as well as an amazing cooking ability with an added bonus of being able to control plants, I can take over island after island and create the Tony Empire!"

"But that's not what Nicole wants!"

"I don't care!" With that statement, Mika's hands began glowing with spark energy due to the anger she had against Tony. Tony saw this and took up his own battle stance.

"Spark Shotgun!"

"Jumbo Punch!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Lena: What was that?_

_Mika: What the hell!_

_Tony: What's wrong Princess. Your little sparks don't seem to be working. Cuhahahaha!_

_Mika: Akio's gonna hate me after this but..._

_Next time: I'm Not Backing Down! Spark Spark vs. Grow Grow. _

_Lena: Hey! Are you okay?_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! I'm back, and I brought a (hopefully) better fighting scene to the table.**

**Drake: Jeez! What took you so long.**

**A: Well sorry, last week was dreadfully busy and this chapter had much to ironed out before I could release to the public.**

**Denji: Yay, Yay. Whatever, do you have something useful to say for once.**

**A: Do I?**

**Drake &Denji: -_-**

**A: Oh, yeah! First off, for those who don't have me on their author alert, I have posted up the first one-shot for the Omake Corner for this story. It's a father's day special, though if I don't get any good reviews from it i'll probably take that chapter down a replace it with the actual omake that I was planning to start it off with and re-edit for next year.**

**Denji: Why did you make a father's day special anyways?**

**A: I had writers bloke and it was father's day, so I decided to write up a one-shot. It actually helped a lot.**

**Drake: That's good to hear.**

**A:Oh! And another thing. Everyone that reads my story should go and look One Piece: Parallel Works by ****Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. Her (I believe it's a her) OCs will be making an appearance in the near future. But also read it because it is a very good story. It's an original story with original characters. It also shows a different side of One Piece that we never will see in most One Piece fanfics. In most crews, mine is no exception, have like a couple of devil fruit eaters or some person that really stands out in a crowd (Franky is one example). This crew has zero devil users and are mostly like ordinary people with the exceptions of skills and past. Please read and review her work.**

**Denji: When did you start advertising?**

**A: Lay off! It is a really good story and it needs more people reviewing than just me.**

**Drake: Why are you the only one willing enough to review it?**

**A: Reviewing helps writers grow in their writings and gives them the inspiration to keep writing. One of the reasons why Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf hasn't been updated yet.**

**Denji: Hey! That's not true! Many readers many that story good.**

**Drake: True, and it does way better than your Hero's Untied story.**

**A: Yeah, I might delete that one.**

**Denji: Wouldn't hurt.**

**A: Whatever. And finally, I would like to thank Jhonie for allowing me to use his or her OCs. It may be a while, but i'll definitely use it. Suggestions for crew member (as long as it is a new position) and omake stories are still up, and I'm still answering SBS questions. Ja Ne!)**


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Not Backing Down!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After landing on Pebble Shore Island and infiltrating Tony's base, the crew separated to rescue Nicole. With Lena having successfully defeated Kincad, Akio had his own troubles facing off with Tsukagi, the Feint King. After a grueling battle, Akio emerged the victor. Meanwhile, the captains of both crews have begun their own fight for Nicole's freedom._

I'm Not Backing Down! Spark Spark vs. Grow Grow

"Come on, Ryuudo. We gotta help Akio and Mika." yelled Lena from up the tunnel.

"Well sorry that I got hit in the leg! Maybe next time I'll make sure that they aim for my HEAD!" shouted back Ryuudo incredibly pissed off as he walked down the tunnel slowly while leaning on a crutch.

"Hey! Don't get snappy with me!"

"Ms. Lena, is Mr. Ryuudo okay?" asked Toby with a bit of fright in the tone as he stood next to Lena.

"Oh, he is just peeved off because he's slower than turtle and his wound probably acting up."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Ms. Lena, I see the end of the tunnel." shouted Toby pointing down the tunnel to reveal to the bricking teens a lighted opening.

"Finally! Some fresh air, hopefully I'll get the smell of fish out of my nose."

"I hate you."

"It was a joke!"

"Doesn't change a thing."

"Whatever."

"Mr. Akio!"

The bricking teens attention was soon drawn away from their heated argument to see that Toby had gotten ahead of them. Both quickly, and Ryuudo painfully, made their way down the tunnel. However, instead of meeting fresh air and a cool breeze, they were greeted by the smells of a battle feed. And it definitely looked like a battle field. Many crates all over the huge room were destroyed and their materials spread all over the room. There were even a few fires, but what caught there attention was the two men that laid before them. The closest was obviously Akio, appearing to be knocked out with Toby checking him over, and the other was Tsukagi obviously knocked out.

"Ha! Serves you right! You prick!" mocked Ryuudo seeing Tsukagi's unconscious body.

"Who's he?" asked Lena.

"Just an insufferable prick that likes to mess with anyone that he finds amusing." said Ryuudo with a tone of hate.

"Sounds interesting." said Lena as she removed her finished lollipop and replaced with a orange one. "But lets attend to Akio first."

"Right." agreed Ryuudo though slightly baffled by the younger girl's need for a lollipop, or even having some yo begin with. Both teens then moved closer to the boy and teen to check the situation.

"How is he, Kid?" asked Lena looking over Akio herself.

"Not good, Ms. Lena. He's bleeding from the chest and hands, and he won't wake up." cried Toby fearing the worst.

"Don't worry." said Lena as she placed a hand on Toby's shoulder to calm him down and talked in a soothing voice. "Akio's been through worst, he'll be fine."

"Alright." said Toby as his fears lessened. Lena then went to work on Akio pulling out the basic first aid kit.

"He's had worst than this?" whispered Ryuudo.

"I don't know? I've only been with the crew for a few days." quietly admitted Lena making sure Toby did not hear her.

"Why did you lie then?"

"To shut him up." Ryuudo sweat-dropped at the comment.

*****BBBRRRROOOOOOMMMMM*****

Suddenly the entire base shook as if an earthquake had just occurred throwing off everyone's balance. Lena immediately grabbed for Akio while Ryuudo and Toby tired not to lose their balance. Ryuudo, with his bullet wound in all, failed miserable and fell on his face. While Toby found solace in keeping his balance by accidentally making Ryuudo lose his. And this all happened within ten seconds. Once the quake settled everyone tired to recompose themselves.

"What was that?" asked Lena looking up from Akio's body.

"An earthquake?" questioned Ryuudo who was rubbing his red swollen face.

"That was Tony!" stated Toby as he hid behind a recovering Ryuudo. "Only he could make an entire mountain shake."

"With his powers, I would agree." nodded Lena as she returned to dressing Akio's wounds.

"Why is he trying to bring a mountain down on us!" loudly asked Ryuudo.

"Not a mountain." said Akio even though his eyes were closed. "But Mika."

"Ahh! You're awake." yelled Lena in surprise causing her to lose her gauze.

"I never fell asleep." sweat-dropped Akio. "I'm just too tired to move."

"Wimp." replied Lena and Ryuudo.

"Sorry if my guy actually did physical combat and I didn't get shot in the leg."

"Whatever." replied both teens.

"Is Ms. Mika really fighting Tony?" asked the kid with a nervous voice.

"You bet, Toby." said Akio opening one of eyes and gave a small smile.

"B-b-but Tony, he..."

"Don't worry, Mika's a big girl. She can handle herself." said Akio with confidence looking cool in front of the kid.

"Yeah, but she's facing a man that can be bigger than herself." stated Ryuudo throwing off Akio's cool look.

"Whatever, Ryuudo. I know Mika will win."

"As long as she rescues Nicole." Akio nodded in agreement with Ryuudo.

Meanwhile outside the base.

"I'm surprised that you dodged my punch, most people just stand their like idiots." chuckled Tony. Mika was now way to the left to where the entrance was.

_'Why didn't it work?' _thought Mika recalling their first confrontation. Mika had launched her Spark Shotgun and it had collided with Tony's enlarged fist, yet, it had no effect on him whatsoever. Though she was shocked for a bit, she quickly jumped out of the way letting the punch collide with the side of the mountain. The punch made a rather large indent in the mountain and completely destroyed the entrance/exit.

"So how do you like my Grow Grow powers, little girl."

"Grow Grow?" questioned Mika.

"Yes, I ate the Grow Grow fruit." said Tony with a smug smile. "Now my hands can grow to the size of giants!"

"Wouldn't they get heavy?"

"You know! I've never really noticed it, but they don't gain an ounce of weight." responded Tony as he himself began pondering about why his hands never felt heavy.

"It could be because..." muttered Tony until he realized what he was doing. "Wait! Why am I talking to you like we're friends."

"I don't know?" shrugged Mika making Tony angrier.

"Don't fool with me!" yelled Tony as he threw another punch and, like the last one, grew.

"Uh-oh! Spark Jump!" With only seconds to spare, Mika launched herself over the giant-sized fist causing it to continue it's path and hit the mountain. Mika landed on the enlarged fist and ran towards Tony as she once again gathered spark energy into her feet.

"Hey! Not so fast!" yelled Tony as he threw his other fist at Mika and, like the last one, it grew as well.

"Ha! Boring!" laughed Mika confidently. "Try this on for size. Spark Jump Shocker!" Using both feet, Mika used the momentum of releasing her spark energy and jumped dodging Tony's attack completely as well as attack Tony at the same time. Mika, still smiling, took a glance at Tony from where she landed, a tree limb, and gasped.

"Hey! That tickles!" laughed Tony as his hands returned to normal size.

"What the hell!" shouted Mika in surprise.

"Aw! What's wrong Princess." smirked Tony while mocking Mika. "Your little sparks don't seem to be working. Cuhahahaha!"

"Oh! I'll show you Princess!" yelled Mika in fury. She then began collecting more spark energy, but this time into her fingers.

"Try this! Spark Pistol: 20-Caliber!" Like a regular Spark Pistol, the energy collected into her fingers and while this is also the same for the Spark Gatling Gun, the energy is released all at once. Tony didn't seemed phased.

"Big Shield!" Before Mika's attack could land, Tony opened his palm and had it grow to have the size of what the Jumbo Punch was. The attack hit Tony's hand shield and dispersed.

***BZZT***

"Grrrrrah!" But not without giving Tony a bit of a jolt. "You Brat!"

Meanwhile, Swellow and Nicole were silently watching their battle play out. Nicole was extremely worried for her new friend and captain. She often tried to break through Swellow's hold to assist Mika, however, for being a lifeless husk of a person she had a very firm grip. Unlike Nicole, Swellow showed no signs of letting go or even to enter the battle. She had never really seen Swellow show any emotions at all, but this was no time to feel sorry for her.

_'How am I going to get out of Swellow's hold?'_ thought Nicole staring casual at Swellow, whose full attention was focused on the fight. Her own attention also returned to the battle only to see Mika dodge another of Tony's over-sized punches. Unfortunately, the punch continued like always and knocked down a tree. It made her furious what disregard Tony had for nature, but then she realized something.

_'I'm outside!'_ happily thought Nicole. Giving Swellow another quick glance making sure that she was completely focused on the fight. She was and Nicole went into action. She began looking around for something that could help her and to her luck there was. To the left of Swellow was a tree covered in vines.

_'Ever growing vines, lend me your help.'_ inwardly chanted Nicole as she used her powers to control the vines. As commanded, the vines began moving their way towards Swellow ever so carefully as to make sure her holder did not noticed them.

"Hold still!"

"No!" Back to the fight, Tony once again threw another one of his Jumbo Punches only to have Mika once again dodge it.

"Seriously, is that all you got?" mocked Mika getting bored with Tony's repetitive attacks.

"Your one to talk!" shouted back Tony and was about to continue with his sentence until an idea formed earning him an evil grin. "But if you want something new, then try this on for size."

"Huh?"questioned Mika. Tony did not reply, instead he put one of his fists to the ground.

"Fist Launcher!" Tony then had his fist grow causing him to be launched upwards. Immediately, Tony then had his fist shrink back to him now in mid-air.

"What the-"

"Fist Meteor Impact!" Tony then threw another growing punch at a downward direction giving Tony's usually slow punch more speed and even more power.

"Shit!" cursed Mika unable to react fast enough to dodge. "Spark Defense!"

As fast as she could, she put up a small electrical field around herself. With only a second to spare, Tony's fist collided with Mika's defense, however, the field was not strong enough to hold the fist completely back. As the fist slowly fazed through the field, Mika did the only thing she could do: try to stop it with her own strength. With the field still on, Mika placed both her hands on Tony's over-sized fist and tired to push it back.

From the outside, Nicole stared at the two colliding moves in awe and fear. She could she that Mika's defense was not going to hold against Tony's attack. She also saw that Mika had noticed as well and resorted to using her own physical strength, but doesn't seem to be working. Then Mika disappeared from her view now completely covered by Tony's fist.

"Mmka!" (Mika!) shouted Nicole though muffled.

"Finally! That girl is out!" chuckled Tony as his fist shrank and he landed a few feet away from the indent where Mika was. _'That attack was genius! If only that girl didn't put up that damn defense.'_ Although Tony wouldn't admit it, he himself received some damage from Mika's defense.

"Hey, Swellow! Is my gold mine okay?" asked Tony as he turned around. He was shocked to see that Swellow was now wrapped in vines with Nicole now free giving Tony a menacing glare.

"Well, well look who grew a backbone."

"Be quiet!" shouted Nicole politely though with an angry tone. "I usually don't condole violence, but..."

"It's okay Nicole." Both Tony and Nicole were both shocked to hear a familiar voice as both looked towards the indent to find Mika standing though injured and exhausted. "I'll finish what I started!"

"Mika! Your okay!" exclaimed Nicole with happiness.

"How Did You Survive My Attack!"

"You know your right!" said Mika confidently. "Your hands don't you really weigh that much."

"What?"

"Great job escaping Nicole!"

"Thanks!" smiled Nicole. "I was worried about you for a second. I was going to ask the trees to assist you."

"Aw, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself in a fight."

"I see that now. You were able to to take one of Tony's punches! Amazing!"

"It was nothing, really."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" shouted Tony as he repeated his previous attack now aimed for all three females.

"Not so fast!" smiled Mika as she she grabbed one of Tony's over-sized fingers and twirled him around only to throw him at the mountain. However, Tony was able to catch himself before colliding with the mountain. He looked at the girl with anger, but also saw that the girl looked exhausted

_'It's now or never' _"That's it! I don't care how much your could be worth, you die now." shouted Tony in anger as he grew out both his hands and climbed the mountain.

"Uh-oh." said both girls predicting what Tony's move was going to be.

"Mika, we should go!" shouted Nicole.

"No." said Mika calmly. "I'm not backing down yet." Suddenly the air around Mika changed, no longer feeling childish, but as if royalty itself had entered a room. However, Nicole was not frightened by it, it actually felt...inspiring.

"Hey Nicole, can I borrow your abilities for a bit." asked Mika in a calm tone.

"Yes, what is your request." smiled Nicole as she bowed much like she did when taking a cooking request.

"Akio's gonna hate me after this but..." said Mika as she then whispered the rest of her plan to Nicole.

"Got it!"

"Get Ready Little Princess!" shouted Tony from half up the mountain. "Now Let See You Handle The Double Fist Meteor Impact!" Tony then launched himself off the mountain and dived straight for Mika. Mika, however, was not worried. Instead she threw both her hands out much like a familiar pose that her father often makes at the end of this attack. She then began gathering spark energy into a orb in front of her open palms. It soon grew bigger and bigger as Tony got closer, however, it seemed that gathering said energy was taking a toll on Mika.

"Get Ready Nicole!" shouted Mika with a spark orb the size of a beach ball. Nicole nodded in response and held out both her hands.

"Oh, great forest that grows on Pebble Shore hear my plead." As Nicole chanted as calming breeze blew by rustling the surrounding forest making it as if the forest was responding to chant. At the same time, Tony was coming in hot and about half way to Mika.

"Lend us your strength." The ground in front of Mika began shaking. Tony's fist was now three-fourths of the way to Mika.

"Clear the path for Mika and allow her to finish off Tony!" Tony's fist were only a few feet from hitting Mika, when suddenly huge tree roots sprang from the ground and quickly grew in between Tony's enlarged fist and drew both fist away from Mika leaving Tony shocked and wide open for Mika's attack.

"What the-!"

"Know your place, Dumb-ass! Spark BAAZOOOKKKAAA!" And with that Mika launched the beach ball-sized spark orb directly towards Tony. Immediately, Nicole had the roots let go of Tony's fist.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Tony in pain as he was hit by the orb and amazingly began flying into the distance even with his hands enlarged. As he reached the top of the the mountain, he only had one last thing to say. "I'll remember next time!" Then the orb exploded in an electrical fury sending Tony blasting off (again! Ahahaha! Sorry couldn't resist) into the distance.

"Finally." said Mika in her usual childish tone as she fell back onto her back from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Mika." smiled Nicole as she sat next to Mika who was now in a relaxing position.

"Anything for one of my nakama!" smiled Mika as she fell asleep. Nicole could only smile, knowing that she joined a great crew. Though she had one worry on here mind as she watched over Mika.

_'Will she except Ryuudo?'_

"Hey! Are you okay?" yelled a voice from behind the crushed door that led into the mountain.

"Nicole! You out there!" yelled a familiar voice that Nicole knew well.

"I'm fine Ryuudo!" smiled Nicole knowing that she will get to meet her new crew.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Lena: Hey! Where's Tony?_

_Toby's mother: Thank you! Thank you so much!_

_Nicole: But I don't want you to leave._

_Ryuudo: There's no way that they'll except me._

_Mika, Akio, and Lena: Shut Up! And Get Your Ass Up Here!_

_Next time: Decisions, Decisions. Destination: Cocoyashi Village!_

_?: Welcome back, "Princess" Mika._

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! What's up? Here is the first in a series of chapters that I'm currently rushing,**

**Denji: Why?**

**A: Why you ask. Well me and Yuki-Rin are doing a crossover in our stories and while she's ready for it I'm not, so I'm trying to get as many chapters out in the shortest amount of time.**

**Denji: Crossover? Wait! Is that why Drake's not here?**

**A: Yep! Yuki-Rin is borrowing him for her part of the story.**

**Denji: Cool! This should be good!**

**A: Of Course! And for you readers please read Yuki-Rin's work especially One Piece: Parallel Works. Quickest way to get to her work is through my favorites. Suggestions for crew member (as long as it is a new position) and omake stories are still up, and I'm still answering SBS questions. Ja Ne!)**


	13. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After landing on Pebble Shore Island and infiltrating Tony's base. Mika's crew found themselves separated by some of Tony's crew. Lucky, both Lena and Akio had successfully defeated their foes. Meanwhile, Mika faced against Tony himself. With Nicole freeing herself, she joined Mika in finally finishing off Tony sending him far away. With Tony's crew out of the picture what will happen to Mika and her crew now._

Decisions, Decisions. Destination: Cocoyashi Village!

"Oww! My whole body." moaned Tsukagi as he lifted himself from the pile of broken crates and whatever they contained. Trying his best to lift himself up, Tsukagi looked around to find no one in sight.

"Where the hell is that brat!" growled Tsukagi with fury. He then tried to move, but found that his whole body wouldn't listen.

"Damn that brat!" yelled Tsukagi as he finally got himself steady. His success was soon cut short, when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the tunnel that he and the captain had previously ran down to escape. _'Dammit! Must be the marines!'_

"Tsukagi!" yelled not a marine, but luckily one of his fellow crew mates as he entered the storage room. He was soon followed by a few other members of Tony's crew.

"Thank god! I almost thought the marines were here." relaxed Tsukagi as his crew mated came over to assist him.

"We're not out of the woods yet." stated the same crew member. "The Rep.'s crew freed the marines we had as hostages."

"What!" shouted Tsukagi in shock echoing through the tunnel. "Actually, I'm not surprised, they probably did it to save face."

"Sir?"

"Never mind." muttered Tsukagi. "What happen to Kincad?"

"He's unconscious, so we brought him onto the ship."

"Hmm, what about the captain or Swellow?"

"We haven't seen either one of them yet."

This was definitely troubling, without either one the crew would surely begin to fall even with just Tsukagi and Kincad. The men soon left the tunnel and entered the cavern-canal where most of the conscious crew members were gathering whatever supplies they could get and running the unconscious onto their boat. _'At least they're smart enough to realize when we need to leave fast'_

"Do we have all the supplies we'll need."

"Yes!"

"Good! Prepare to sail!" commanded Tsukagi. Immediately, the entire conscious crew moved double time. Tsukagi was almost impressed, then he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What do you nee-" said Tsukagi a bit peeved off as he turned around only to see a familiar face.

"Swellow?" Standing behind him was the crew's navigator as she stood alone with a blank expression. With the mentioning of her name, a few of the crew stopped to see for themselves if Swellow was here.

"I'm glad you made it, but where's the captain?" asked the first-mate, a question that many others were wondering as well.

"Tony was sent flying in a eastward direction being sent at an angle of forty-five degrees. If my math is correct then our captain should be still flying and will hopefully land on one of the islands about one-hundred miles east of here." spoke Swellow. She then made her way to the ship as all them men gave blank stares at her.

"**YOU CAN TALK!"**

Meanwhile outside the base.

"I can't believe you did the Spark Bazooka when you were clearly exhausted!" shouted Akio with his damaged gloves next to him, as he sat next to Mika, still casually laying on the ground.

"(YAWN!) It's not like you where any better." yawned Mika still a bit drowsy.

"She has a point." agreed Lena.

"Hm-pf. Whatever" grunted Akio knowing full well that this was a lost battle.

"Healing herbs that care for all, please grow for us to heal all." chanted Nicole. As commanded, herbs began growing right in front of her. She then preceded to pick said herbs. "Thank you!"

"Do you really have to chant to grow plants?" asked Akio curious about the older girl's power.

"No, but it makes me feel better when using my powers." said Nicole sweetly as she applied the herbs to some of Akio's wounds.

"I like it! It makes her sound mystical!" smiled Mika as she weakly acted like a wizard.

"Thanks, captain!" giggled Nicole as she moved to Mika and gave her a couple leaves different herb. "Here! Eat this, it helps in recovering energy."

"Okay!" Mika then quickly grabbed the plant and ate with gusto.

"Whoa! Slow down there is plenty more." shouted Ryuudo while Nicole applied some of her herbs on Ryuudo's wounds.

"It's a side effect of using her spark powers" said Akio also taking a bite out of the same herb as Mika.

"Side affect?" asked everyone minus Mika and Akio.

"Mika needs a lot of calories to produce the sparks she creates." stated Akio. "If she uses up all the reserved energy she has her powers uses her own energy and she'll collapse from exhaustion."

"That explains her appetite earlier." commented Nicole now applying her herbs to Lena.

"And back at Shells Town." added Lena.

"And at my family's restaurant." second Toby.

"Do you have anymore?" asked Mika. Nicole giggled and nodded.

"Can you please grow some more." Immediately, the herb regrew its leaves as well as grow in size producing more leaves.

"Thank you!" thanked Mika as she launched herself at the plant and began to devour the leaves. Everyone sweat-dropped, minus Nicole, who kept giggling.

"Hey! Where's Tony?" asked Lena as she checked her surroundings. "At all our battles, the foe was unconscious on the floor." Mika and Nicole didn't answer, instead Mika pointed behind herself while still taking more leaves and Nicole pointed in the same direction.

"Eh?" said both Ryuudo and Lena in disbelief.

"Makes sense to me." said Akio

"Huh?"

"How'd you do that?" asked Toby in amazement. Mika stopped eating and turned to Toby to tell him of her battle.

"So what happens next?" asked Lena not interested in Mika's story.

"Well, first we need to return Toby back home." smiled Akio.

"Oh, yes!" said Nicole. "We must return him, and I want to thank the village for letting me stay with them."

"We're leaving?" questioned Ryuudo raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I'm joining Mika's crew." smiled Nicole.

"Eh!" shouted the three teens in surprise.

"Oh, yeah!" said Mika finishing her story with Toby. "I asked Nicole to join our crew as our cook."

"Cool! We're getting a cook!" said Lena childishly.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Akio." greeted Akio as he extended his hand to shake Nicole's.

"And I'm Selena or Lena for short." followed Lena as she did the same.

'Hi! I'm Nicolette Kichida, but everyone likes to call me Nicole." smiled Nicole as she greeted her new nakama.

"Yosh! Now let's go get that chicken special that Toby's mom makes." exclaimed Mika as she stood up and began walking in a random direction.

"Town's That Way!" yelled Lena as she pointed towards the opposite direction of wear Mika was going.

Everyone had a good laugh as Mika immediately changed directions to where Lena was pointing. With the short cut, a.k.a the tunnel into Tony's base, closed off from the tunnel collapsing, the group had to take the long way around, which was hard on Ryuudo whose movements were somewhat restricted. Eventually, they made their way to the opening to the cavern-canal finding it completely void of Tony's crew. No one questioned their whereabouts and used the bridge that had connected to the two sides of the canal, not before they had checked a few rooms before hand. After that it was a simple walk back to Little Town.

"Mom!" shouted Toby as he and his group walked into his family's restaurant. "I'm home!"

"Oh! My little boy!" pounced a distressed mother as she hugged her son to death. "Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!"

"It's okay mom, I just helped my new friends." smiled Toby.

"New friends?" she then released her son and looked at the other people.

"Hi!" said both Mika and Nicole while the others gave a smile and wave, minus Ryuudo.

"Nicole! Mika! What are you doing here?"

"We escaped and kicked Tony's ass!" laughed Mika.

"Wait! You defeated Tony?" gasped Tony's mom.

"Yes, ma'am." said Ryuudo as he stepped forward. "Your town no longer has to worry about him or the Ship-Wrecker again." Soon a collective gasp was heard as the teens looked behind themselves to see the town crowded around.

"You mean..." said Toby's mom in realization.

"Yep your all...OOF!" Before Mika could finish she as well as the rest of her group were glomped by Toby's mother.

"Thank you!" cried Toby's mother. "Thank you so much!"

"Did you hear?"

"Tony's gone!"

"We're finally free!"

"Hurray, for Mika, Nicole and their group!" All this and much more was said amongst the crowd as people began to cheer for Mika, Nicole and the others in their group.

"Let's party!" exclaimed Mika with excitement hoping to get the crowd to follow her idea.

"YEAH!"

"Wait! We don't have any money."

"Check the bags over there." stated Akio pointing to a pile of bags they left in the alley.

"It's all of our money!"

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" And so they did. With the town no longer in a state of poverty and now in a state of joy and happiness. The food was plentiful and drinks were ever flowing. Everyone celebrated, though let's take you to a more important setting.

"Your Ryuudo, correct?" said Toby's mother. She and Ryuudo were currently at the beach where Mika , Akio, and Lena had landed earlier in the day. She looked a bit worried.

"Yes, ma'am." said Ryuudo as he looked out to sea eating the food that he was able to grab.

"I would like to personal like to thank you." bowed Toby's mother in gratitude. Ryuudo seemed a little taken back.

"No, you don't have to thank me."

"Oh! But I do." said Toby's mother. "I know when we first met I was very distraught."

Ryuudo remembered very well of their first encounter. Nicole had asked him to come up and get his food as usual. Nicole had usual insisted on Ryuudo coming with her into town, but Ryuudo only thought of Nicole's happiness, which would not happen if they were seen together in public, as he believed. When he came for his dinner, he found none. Instead, he heard Nicole's distress and went into action. When he barged through the door he made both the owner and most of the crew scream in fright.

"But now I know that you were only trying to protect Nicole. So I would like to apologize for my rude actions."

"It's fine." said Ryuudo, though touched that she would apologize to him, but didn't want to show it. Toby's mother was grateful, though a bit sad feeling as though that she could do more. However, Ryuudo seemed focused on a thought, so she decided not to interrupt him. She then left him and headed back to the celebration.

"Oh! Excuse me." As Toby's mom went to the path the heads back to the village, she met with Nicole, who was traveling down away from the celebration.

"Oh, no! Pardon me." politely said Toby's mother as she moved to the side to allow Nicole through.

"Thank you." bowed Nicole in gratitude and went on her way towards Ryuudo.

"There you are Ryuudo!" said Nicole as she walked to the lonely figure on the beach. "Why are you here?"

"You now full well that I wouldn't fit in." said Ryuudo as Nicole took a seat right next to him.

"You really need to stop thinking the worst about people."

"They are a lot of people that don't particularly like my kind."

"I know, but there are lots of other people that don't mind."

"I'm just not sure." Soon a long awkward silence fell upon the two friends as both ate their food and stared out sea. It was minutes until one of them finally said something.

"I'm glad that you found a crew that will treat you right." muttered Ryuudo.

"Yeah, Mika is a really fun captain." smiled Nicole. "Even if she's a bit."

"Childish."

"Yeah, but she is a very caring person. Before the auction, she promised me that she would help rescue you." Ryuudo seemed a bit shocked to hear that Nicole cared for him that much.

"Well, she did in the end." smiled Ryuudo. "And so guess it's time for us to part."

"What!" gasped Nicole.

"I was only going to stay with you until you could find a crew that would treat you right, and you did. My job is done, it's time that I take my leave."

_'But I don't want you to leave'._ "Do you have to leave? You could join Mika's crew and follow your dream."

"There's no way that they'll accept me." said Ryuudo glumly.

"But you sounded like you had so much fun with Lena."

"I'm pretty sure that they only wanted to work with until they could get Mika."

_'That's not true' _"Can you at least stay to see me off." asked Nicole with hope in her eyes. Ryuudo couldn't refuse.

"Of course."

The next morning.

"Whoa! Is this our ship!" shouted Mika in amazement. The crew of four was now standing where Tony had hidden many of the ships that he had Ryuudo capture. There were many impressive ships lying on the coast, but only one was now theirs.

"Yep!" smiled Nicole as she waved towards the crews new ship. "Ryuudo actually made this on the island where I found him so I wouldn't get sick our have to drown. I would like to proudly present the Draco Bliss."

The ship, now known as the Draco Bliss, was a small compared to some of the others that lay around the coast, but definitely bigger than that fishing boat they had when they crashed on this island. The head of the ship, if no one has figured it out yet, was the head of a green smiling dragon. Under the head, was one cannon on each side nestled under the deck. It also had two portholes on both sides of the ship. It had two cabins both with two windows on each side, while one cabin had two doors facing the side the ship, the other had a single door facing the front. In front of the first cabin, was a small garden filled with dirt. (I'm tired of describing this ship go check my deviantart account: Hotspot0626. Or look for the ship under it's name.)

"Hhuh, not half bad." said Akio fairly impressed with the ship.

"Finally! I can get my own room!" shouted Lena with excitement.

"I'm sorry, but their aren't too many rooms, it was only built for a possibly small crew." apologized Nicole.

"Don't apologize, this is an awesome ship!" yelled Mika with the other two teens nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we all know the plan." stated Akio to the group.

"Yep, Nicole will bring the ship around while we grab our stuff." said Lena repeating the words that Akio had said earlier.

"But I want to sail the boat." whined Mika.

"No!" shouted Akio putting Mika's whining down.

"Alright guys, see you on the other side." waved Nicole as the other three teens left for there stuff.

"Ryuudo can you help me out?" smiled Nicole. Jumping out the water came the Fishman.

"How'd you know?" smiled Ryuudo already knowing the answer.

"You are easily predictable." smiled Nicole back. Both teens then made their way onto the ship to get the ship ready for departure.

Meanwhile after some minutes and back in town.

"Thanks for watching out stuff." thanked Mika as she had some of her bags in hand. "Oh! And for the dinner, that chicken was delicious!"

"It's no problem Ms. Mika." smiled Toby as he stood next to his mom.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." smiled Toby's mother.

"Let's go, Mika!" yelled Lena as she and Akio were already some feet ahead of Mika.

"Alright! Bye Everyone!"

"Hold it right there miss.!" Before Mika could turn around to leave, the crowd of villagers turned then separated to reveal a group of marines, freaking out the three pirates that had yet to leave.

"W-w-what for?" nervously smiled Mika

"You, and your friends there, are wanted for questioning." stated the highest ranking officer in the group.

"On what charges." nervously asked Akio.

"For attacking a celestial representative and for possible charges of piracy."

"Well if that's all..." smiled Lena then in a flash pulled her gun out. "Smokescreen Bullet!"

***PHOOOSH***

"(cough)...(cough)... What the hell!" yelled the officer.

"RUN!" yelled Mika though smiling at the same time.

"Sorry for damages!" yelled Lena to the villagers, who were unfortunately caught in the smokescreen.

"Men! After them!" coughed the officer pointing towards running teens.

"Yes, sir!" yelled the other marines in unison and immediately took off for the escaping teens.

"Mom...(cough)...he have to...(cough)...help them!" coughed Toby while under his mother's protecting hug.

"It's okay, Toby." said Toby's mother in a caring tone. "They'll be fine, they have each other."

"Are they still behind us!" yelled Mika now in front of the running group of teens.

"There way out of hearing distance!" yelled Akio looking behind the group to see only few white dots in the distance.

***BANG*** ***BANG***

"But their guns aren't" yelled Lena in a frustrated tone as she took two more shots of her own both being smokescreen bullets.

"What's with all the smoke!" yelled Akio to Lena.

"Sorry I'm only prepared to escape not fight." shouted Lena.

"Great!"

"Shishishi! Hey! I see the coast and the Draco!" exclaimed Mika with excitement as she pointed to the nearing coast. Lena and Akio forward to see that Mika was right.

"Hey guys! What's the rush?" waved Nicole though curious as to why they were running."

"No Time!" yelled Mika. "Can you make a bridge for us?"

"Got it!" replied Nicole though bit lost.

"Trees of the island I ask to borrow your power once again, please form a bridge to aid my friends." And as commanded, giant tree roots sprouted from the ground and extended themselves across the water getting close enough to the Draco for a simple jump. The three teens reached the root bridge and quickly made their way up and across.

"YaHoo!"

"This is handy!"

"This crew is weird!"

"Alright! Let's set sail!" exclaimed Mika after the last one of her group landed.

"Hey! Where's Ryuudo?" asked Lena as she looked around.

"Down here guys!" shouted the voice of Ryuudo from off the boat. All the ship mates quickly ran towards where the voice came from and found Ryuudo swimming in the water.

"What-cha doing done there?" asked Akio.

"Just seeing Nicole off, as I promised." stated Ryuudo.

"Seeing her off?" questioned Mika "What are you talking about?"

"Nicole is in a crew I can trust, so she doesn't need my protection anymore." said Ryuudo with a bit of sadness.

"Seriously. What are you talking about?" questioned Akio confusing Ryuudo to no end.

"I just told you. Nicole..."

"But your part of the crew." said Mika interrupting Ryuudo as well as shocking him.

"Part of the crew?"

"Yeah!" smiled Mika.

"Your crew?"

"Yeah" said both Mika and Akio.

"But what about that fact that I'm a..."

"Shut Up!" yelled Mika, Akio, and Lena interrupting Ryuudo again. "And Get Your Ass Up Here!"

Ryuudo was speechless. This crew had actually wanted him to join. He never even considered himself a pirate, then again, these guys weren't your normal crew. They were willing to accept a freak like him into their crew without even a second thought. He looked at Nicole for a bit of guidance, but only saw that she was smiling, probably out of the joy that her new nakama had asked her bodyguard/friend to join them. Then Ryuudo remembered something of great importance to him: his own dream. Taking a quick look at the boat, Ryuudo gave a sigh.

"The Draco Bliss probably won't survive a day in the Grand Line without my help." Nicole and Mika's smiles grew even bigger.

"Does that mean?"said Akio implying the obvious answer.

"You got yourself a shipwright!" shouted Ryuudo as he dove under water than shot right out and then landed on deck.

"Yosh! Now we got two new nakama! A chef and a shipwright!" exclaimed Mika with joy.

"Forget what I said earlier, this crew is definitely weird." groaned Lena predicting future troubles.

"The weirdest. Grahahaha" laughed Ryuudo.

"Alright everyone!" shout Mika gaining everyone's attention. "Man your positions, were heading for the Grand Line!"

"Not Yet!" yelled Akio comically.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Remember our navigator."

"Oh yeah!" realized Mika receiving sweat-drops from everyone, except Nicole who was giggling. "Change in plans! We're heading off for Cocoyashi Village!"

"Freeze!" shout a marine as the rest of the marines arrived on seen.

"Time to go!" shouted Lena as she ran to take the helm. "Which way am I heading, Akio!"

"West!" yelled Akio looking up from his map and pointing in said direction.

"Let's GOOOO!" yelled Mika from the head of the ship as the marines started firing at them.

An hour later.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Mika as she recalled the days events as she relaxed against the front mast. "I bet I can get a bounty after that."

"Why would want a bounty?" asked Lena with an unconcerned look sitting against the cabin.

"Bigger the bounty, the more famous I'll be! Shishishi!" laughed Mika.

"Wouldn't it mean the more of a threat you would be?" questioned Lena to Mika's logic, but when she looked up to Mika she saw that she was daydreaming. _'Probably about being famous as her dad.'_

"Just let her dream." shouted Akio, who had taken up the helm. "She'll realize it soon enough."

"Ooh!" gasped Mika grabbing everyone's attention. "We're not an official pirate crew yet!"

"What makes you say that?" asked Ryuudo wondering if there were guidelines or something.

"We need a flag!" Everyone immediately stopped thinking about other stuff and took in Mika's answer.

"She's right." agreed Nicole. "We definitely need a pirate flag if we're going to be big name pirates."

"Actually, I've been working on one for a while now." mentioned Akio as he handed the helm to Ryuudo and went for his bag.

"Tell me what you think." smiled Akio as he unfolded a black cloth until it reached full size. The crew looked upon it with a critical eye. It had a smiling skull with the usually crossbones, however, the lower left bone was gone. Circling around the skull's head was a crown with three points, two of them lower than the middle one. Flowing from the top of the skull was dark-brown hair that matched Mika's hair. For better look go to look at my profile picture or deviantart account)

"Do you wanna get beaten up." said Mika in a cold, threatening voice scaring Akio a bit.

"I like it." said Nicole with a smile. "It reminds me of the captain."

"Probably because Akio based it off her." said Lena viewing over the flag. "But it's definitely better than any of my ideas."

"What's with the crown?" asked Ryuudo.

"It matches her status." confidently said Akio even though Mika was dangerously static, literally.

"And that is?"

"Don't you say it Akio" growled Mika knowing full well what her childhood friend was about to say.

"A princess!" laughed Akio then immediately ran as Mika chased after him leaving their new nakama confused.

"Why does the word 'princess' make Mika so mad?" questioned Nicole having first hand experience in seeing Mika when someone uses that world.

"I'm not to sure myself, but I do know it is about heritage." said Lena implying some sort of hidden message.

"Heritage?" asked Ryuudo with a confused look.

"Actually," thought Lena out loud. "I don't think it's my place to tell you both."

"Then who would tell us?"

"Mika!" The irritated teen stopped her pursuit on her nakama and looked towards Lena. "Tell them about your family."

"Why?" asked Mika tilting her head. "We're going to see my aunt in Cocoyashi Village."

"What so special about an aunt in Cocoyashi Village?" asked Ryuudo.

"It's more about who she's related to." corrected Lena.

"And that would be?"

"Mika!" shouted Akio from a safe distance. "Just tell them about your parents!"

"Oh! Okay!" smiled Mika. She then forgot her goal to mangle Akio and walked to her two new nakama. "First off, my full name is Monkey D. Namika."

"Oh, what a nice name." cooed Nicole.

"Monkey?" repeated Ryuudo believing that he had heard the name before. "Wait! Monkey! As in the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yep!" grinned Mika. "That's my dad!"

"Oh my!" gasped Nicole while covering her mouth in shock.

"Your HIS daughter!" shouted Ryuudo in shock. Mika only laughed at his expression while Akio believed it to be safe to join the group again. Lena only shook head.

"Welcome to the crew."

Meanwhile on a cruise ship in the East Blue.

"Yo! Don't worry, the stars are in your favor." He was about 6'2 tall, and he had short, brown hair with a blonde patch on the right side of his head, sky blue eyes, and a tan. He wore a white non-zipper type T-shirt hoodie with a blue dragon symbol wearing tan cargo shorts and sandals. "Or at least that's what may happen if you play your cards right."

"Who are you?" asked a younger man by the name Soren to the new arrival while his brother, Holden, examined the the older man carefully.

Soren didn't know who the new guy was, or what business he had, but, for some strange reason, he felt that he was going to help him and his brother find their other brother, Heathcliffe. However, there was still a small chance that this guy wasn't somebody they trusted. The boy had his hands hover over his newly acquired guns placed in their holsters on his hips. Was it out of instinct? Paranoia? Or impulse?

"I'm Drake. At your service." bowed the man to both brothers. _'Looks like that 'union' of stars are beginning to converge.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Mika: There it is!_

_?: Welcome back 'Princess' Mika._

_Mika: Hey! Where's Drake?_

_?: Ah! We meet again you brat._

_Lena: This is definitely gonna bite us in the ass when we get to Loguetown_

_Next time: Finally Famous! R__endezvous__ at Loguetown_

_?: I'll make sure that you'll regret ever being a pirate!_

**(Author's note:**

**A:Yo! What's up? Got something special for you readers.**

**Denji: What! What!**

**A: I'm putting up two chapters instead of one !**

**Denji: That's definitely different, but why two chapters?**

**A: Well this chapter was original way longer than this, and I just decided it would be better to split it.**

**Denji: And thus another chapter was born.**

**A:Yeah! I would also like to add that the last bit in this chapter is based off part of an exert from One Piece: Parallel Works. Please read and review it. Ja Ne!)**


	14. Chapter 13: Finally Famous!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having landed on Pebble shore island, Mika was separated from the crew and taken by Tony. With the aid of their new friends, Mika and the crew defeated the Tony pirates and freed the island from Tony's rule. Adding Nicole and Ryuudo to their crew, the crew gained a ship and escaped from the marines. What lies next for our crew as the make there way to the Grand Line?_

Finally Famous! Rendezvous at Loguetown.

It would be a few more days before the Mika crew reached the shores of Cocoyashi Village. The crew had decided that the flag that Akio suggested would be the crew's jolly roger, despite Mika's complaining. It was the afternoon, when two of Cocoyashi's fishermen were out at sea doing what they do best; fishing. One of the fishermen soon looked out to sea and saw an incoming ship waving a certain pirate flag. Now most people would've immediately reacted by sailing as quickly as they can back to shore to warn the town, but all the man did was smile as he signaled his partner to return to shore. Some important guests were about to land.

"There it is!" shouted Mika from her seat on top of the Draco's head.

"Finally!" groaned Lena as she picked herself up from deck floor. "Being on a ship far days with nothing to do is so boring."

"Maybe you should practiced a bit." said Akio as he dodged a punch from Ryuudo then returned with his own gloved punch only to be blocked by Ryuudo's hand. Lena only sweat-dropped.

"I'm not good with close combat, plus I don't want to waste my bullets shooting at nothing."

"Hey guys!" called Nicole from her spot at the helm grabbing everyone's attention. "I think we're expected."

"Of course!" exclaimed Mika. As they sailed closer to the shore the crew could obviously see a big crowd of people gathering at the docks.

"Expecting a welcome party." mused Ryuudo as he and Akio halted their spar.

"Not really." replied Akio as he grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Hey Everyone! We're Back!" shouted Mika to shore now standing on Draco's head. From shore, all of the villagers cheered as they heard the voice of their favorite rising pirate. Mika smiled at the warm reception that her mother's village was giving her and her crew. The crew soon docked where the crowd was located and started to step off the ship. All the while the townspeople shouted their greeting and such.

"Welcome back, Mika!"

"How was your trip?"

"Show us your crew!"

"Hi everyone!" smiled Mika being the first off the boat. She then looked through the crowd."Hey! Where's Aunt Nojiko?"

"Right here, kiddo." shout a female voice other the crowd. The crowd soon parted to reveal a blueish long haired women holding a cigarette in one hand while standing casually.

"Aunt Nojiko!" shouted Mika with joy as she rushed to hug her aunt.

"Welcome back, 'Princess' Mika." smiled Nojiko. Before Mika could even get close she suddenly face-faulted after hearing her cursed nickname. The villages immediately laughed.

"Auntie! Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But I couldn't resist." softly chuckled Nojiko at her niece's attitude. "This will be the last time we'll get to see you for a long while."

"Hey Nojiko!" shouted Akio stepping off the boat.

"Hey there young man. You've been taken care of Mika?"

"She's standing right here isn't she." The townspeople, including Nojiko, laughed at Akio's joke.

"Hey!" pouted Mika. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you just need proper guidance." teased Nojiko. All Mika did was stick her tongue out at Nojiko causing a few more laughs to be heard.

"Who's your friends Mika?" voiced a man sounding pretty old from behind Nojiko. Curious, Mika looked behind Nojiko and smiled.

"Old man Genzo!" exclaimed Mika with a smile.

"Quit Calling Me Old!"

"Shishishi! Whatever."smiled Mika as she walked over to her crew. "This is Lena, our sniper."

"Hello."

"This is our cook, Nicole."

"Greetings."

"And this is...Hey! Where's Ryuudo?" said Mika curiously.

"I don't think I should come ashore." yelled Ryuudo from the other side of the boat.

"Come on, don't be a tuna!"

"It's chicken! And no!

"Why?"

"I don't think that this town would be too happy to see someone like me."

"A shipwright?" A smacking noise could be heard from the ship as the rest of Mika's crew sweat-dropped.

"Mika I think he means..." said Akio until he whispered the rest to her.

"Oh! I get it." said Mika she then turned back to the crowd. "And the coward hiding on the ship is Ryuudo. He's a Fishmen." Finished Mika with a smile causing Akio and Lena's jaws to drop in shock, Nicole to gasp, and Ryuudo to run to the side to give Mika the same shocked expression. The crowd soon caught sight of Ryuudo, but was silent.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." smiled Nojiko breaking the silence.

"It's very nice to meet you all as well." bowed Nicole speaking for the three newcomers.

"Hey! Where's Drake?" loudly asked Mika as she searched the crowd. "He said he would meet us here when we arrived."

"Yeah, about three days ago." muttered Akio.

"Really?"

"Sorry Mika, but I had Drake make a few deliveries for me since you guys had yet to show up." stated Nojiko.

"When we'll he be back?" asked Akio.

"He said that he would meet you at Loguetown when he's down with his deliveries."

"What! He left without us! That bastard!"

"Hey! Watch your language young lady!" shouted Genzo. Mika just responded with sticking her tongue out at him.

"So we're leaving?" questioned Lena trying to figure the situation.

"Looks like it." said Ryuudo.

"Oh well," shrugged Akio then turned to Nojiko and Genzo. "Nojiko, Genzo can we get some supplies before we go?"

"Sure."

"Oh! Can we get some of your mikan trees, too?" asked Mika excitingly.

"I thought you would say that." smiled Nojiko as she then gestured towards for trees laying right to the side of the docks. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Thanks, Auntie!" said Mika as she hugged her aunt. She released her aunt and turned to her crew. "Ryuudo, Akio, can you bring the mikans up to the ship."

"Sure" replied both Akio and Ryuudo, but more cautious and unsure. Ryuudo jumped off the boat and landed with a loud thud that rocked the docks. Coming up to Akio, they both began walking towards the trees. All the while, Ryuudo felt very insecure with the townspeople people staring at him like an object.

"Relax, Ryuudo." The fishman's attention was soon directed to Nojiko, who had a more comfortable look than what the other villagers had. "There a little bit edgy, but the folks here don't hate your kind, just Arlong and most of his crew."

"Yeah! Don't worry, you're with us that means that your okay." comforted Mika trying to help Ryuudo feel better. It made him slightly better, but he was still nervous.

"Son." said Genzo seriously as he stepped in front of Ryuudo. From what he heard from Mika and Akio, this man was the law enforcement for the village. His actions made Ryuudo a bit more nervous until the old man extended his hand and gave a warm smile. "Welcome to Cocoyashi Village, any friend of Mika's is always welcomed here."

"Thank you, sir." smiled Ryuudo as he shook hands with Genzo. Both Mika and Nojiko smiled as the townspeople began easing up on Ryuudo.

"Aww!" cooed Nicole. "That's so sweet of him."

"Yeah." agreed Lena when a sudden rumble roared from her stomach.

"Hm. Sounds like it's time for lunch." smiled Nicole hearing Lena's stomach.

"Yeah! Let's have lunch!" loudly agreed Mika.

"If you want you guys can have lunch with us." said Nojiko after taking a short puff. "We were planning on having a farewell lunch, so we could meet your crew for a bit.

"That sounds great!"

"Mika!" shouted Akio carrying the mikan tree towards the boat. "Remember Drake."

"Drake?"

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding!" laughed Mika. "But we could stay for a little bit."

"I think it would be a good idea to stay for a little bit." said Nicole

"Come on, Akio!" shouted Lena. "We could stay lunch."

"We could use a break from sailing before we head to Loguetown." added Ryuudo as put down the second mikan tree next to the ship.

"Please Akio." pleaded Mika as she gave him the puppy-eyes.

"Gr. Fine" groaned Akio in defeat.

"Yeah!" exclaimed both Mika and Lena.

"Alright folks you heard them." said Nojiko to the crowd, who immediately cheered in response. Meanwhile, around a corner stood a shadowy figure as he watched the scene play out. The figure grinned sinisterly and ran from his hiding spot pulling out a Transponder Snail.

"Sir, they've returned and they are clearly pirates."

"Excellent, we'll be over in a matter of hours. Keep watching them and record any of their 'misdoings'." said a man with a weaselly like voice.

"Hai! Captain Nezumi sir!" With that, the marine shut off the Transponder Snail and disappeared into the shadows to continue his watch.

Some hours of eating, talking, and drinking later.

Whoa! That's so cool!" said a little boy as he and many other kids around his age listened to Mika tell stories of her adventures.

"Yep!" smiled Mika enjoying story telling. "Then me and Nicole combined our strengths and took down Tony with one Spark Bazooka. PHOOSH!"

"Yeah!" clapped the kids as Mika bowed as if she was on stage.

"Mika!" called out Akio. "It's time to go."

"Awwwww!" whined the group of children and Mika. Akio sweat-dropped at Mika's reaction.

"Do we have to?" complained Mika.

"Mika."

"Alright, alright." said Mika getting a bit more serious. She soon gave her good-byes to the kids and left with Akio heading back to their ship.

"Thanks for all the supplies, Ms. Nojiko." thanked Nicole as Ryuudo put the last of the supplies onto the boat.

"Please, call me Nojiko." urged Nojiko. "And it's nothing really. The whole town wanted to give their support for Mika and her nakama. It's the least we could do."

"Hey! Where's Mika and Akio!" shouted Lena from the deck.

"Akio went to search for Mika." said Nojiko.

"Hey, Guys!" yelled the voice of Mika. The crew turned to see Mika and Akio making their to the ship. "Get ready to sail!"

"Aye, captain!" yelled Ryuudo and Lena.

"Freeze Brat!" Before Mika and Akio could make their to their boat, a familiar voice called to them causing them to stop. Down the street was a group of marines all pointing guns right at the two teens. In front of the marines, was a rat-like man giving a very arrogant smile. "Ah! We meet again you brat."

"Do I know you?" questioned Mika.

"Mika, that's Captain Rat-face." said Akio.

"Oh, yeah!" realized Mika then laughed. "How did you like your gift from your 'mysterious' lover, Rat-face."

"It's Nezumi! Captain Nezumi!" yelled a furious Nezumi. "And I'm placing you two under arrest for piracy!"

"Can you prove this time we're pirates?" questioned Akio even though he knew full well that they are pirates.

"Evidence one: Your ship!" The two teens looked at the ship and saw that the jolly roger was proudly flying above the mast. True.

"Evidence two: A report came in about from Branch 17 about an escaped crew, possibly pirates, wanted for questioning that match your exact description." Also true. They did run away from those marines on Pebble Shore.

"And finally the third piece of evidence: You are the daughter of a pirate." finished Nezumi with a smirk. Both Akio and Mika sighed. Ever since Nezumi first saw her, which was after one of her pranks on the man, he was convinced that she was the child of a pirate. Of course, he had no evidence to back this information. Even if it was true, but they would never admit it.

"All that is bull shit!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm still going to arrest you both." grinned Nezumi.

"And if we don't comply?" asked Akio.

"Then not only will I have to use force, but then I'll have to arrest every in this stinking town." The whole town gasped at the threat the marine captain called out.

"Why?" asked Mika.

"Why? This town supported and hide a pirate!" yelled Nezumi a bit dumbfounded.

"Then would said pirate have stolen all their money during their town get together." smiled Mika as she then flashed wallets of different colors. The townspeople saw what Mika had and immediately checked their pockets. They were shocked to find their wallets, but they wouldn't be too angry at Mika. However, Mika was clearly trying to protect her home, so the played along.

"Hey my wallet is gone."

"She stole my wallet."

"Damn dirty pirate scum!" said the crowd though acting very badly on the "we're not with her" spiel.

"What the!" yelled Nezumi in frustration. "They're obviously faking!"

"Are they!" shouted Lena. Nezumi, Mika, and Akio turned towards the ship to see Lena now pointing a gun at Mika's aunt.

"You pirate scum! Release Nojiko!" yelled Genzo doing his best to play the part.

"Sir, there seems to be a hostage situation here." said a marine now questioning the actions of there captain.

"Don't listen to them! They're faking it!"

"Spark Pistol!" Before Nezumi could speak, he was immediately hit with one of Mika's attacks knocking him out instantly.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." smiled Mika triumphantly. Everyone minus the marines sweat-dropped.

"Captain Nezumi!" shouted the marines in shock. One of the marines then moved from position to pick up their unconscious captain.

"You'll pay for this!" said the marine. After that statement, Mika immediately began glowing.

"Anyone else want to say something." smirked Mika as the glow shrank now focusing on her fist.

"Men! Capture the Mika pirates!" said the marine again as then began falling back with their captain.

"Aye, sir!" the men soon regained their confidence and began aiming.

"Ready, aim, fir-"

"Mach Gatling Gun!" Before the men could fire every last one of them were hit by Akio's attack, however, many were just winded.

"Ha, is that all you got!" painfully laughed the marine now in charge as he stood up with his sword up.

"No."said Akio unamused. "I was holding back, but if you're really a glutton for pain." Akio then got into a familiar position as he gathered his energy into his right arm. He then disappeared from the marine's sight, but quickly appeared in front of him, surprising him.

"What the!"

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!" Akio's attack hit right in the marines of stomach, sending him straight back into a house. The rest of the marines standing were shocked out of their minds, and immediately began backing out.

"Need any help, Akio?" asked Ryuudo as he stepped off the ship.

"Nay, I'll let Mika finish it."

"Spark Gatling Gun!" As if on cue, Mika launched her attack on the marines sending the men in a frenzy of panic as they ran back to where ever they landed.

"That was fun!" laughed Mika seeing as the marines where now gone.

"This is definitely gonna bite us in the ass when we get to Loguetown." commented Lena as she hid her gun seeing that it was no longer needed.

"We'll see when we get there won't we." smiled Nicole.

"Let's go!" yelled Mika as she and Akio ran towards the ship. "Thanks for the help, guys!"

"Your welcome, Mika." waved Nojiko.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" yelled on of the townspeople. "Give back our wallets!"

"No!" smiled Mika as she stuck her tongue out to the townspeople and Spark Jumped onto the Draco.

"Sorry for the trouble." apologized Akio as he waved to the crowd and climbed aboard. "Ryuudo hurry up!"

"We're ready!" said Ryuudo as he lifted the anchor.

"Same up here!" said Lena unfurling the sails.

"Bye everyone! See you when I'm the Pirate Queen!" smiled and waved Mika as many of the townspeople yelled at Mika to return their wallets. Meanwhile, Nojiko and Genzo waved their own good-byes.

"Nicole! Hart to starboard! Let's head to Loguetown!"

"Aye, aye Akio!" As asked Nicole turned the wheel towards the intended direction now heading for Loguetown.

Meanwhile on a marine ship heading for 16th Branch marine base.

"Wait! Captain Nezumi! You need to rest!" yelled a marine doctor trying to stop the injured captain.

"That dam girl!" muttered Nezumi as he made his way to communications. "I'll make sure you'll regret ever being a pirate!" He then grabbed a Transponder Snail directed to Marine HQ.

"Hello, this is Marine Headquarters." answered a male voice. "What is the nature of your call?"

"This Captain Nezumi of the Marine's 16th Branch speaking! Marine Code #00733! And I would like to-"

"Sir, if this is a about placing a bounty on a little girl named Mika for possibly being a child of a pirate the answer is still the same. Bring us information about her parents then-" said the voice having had this call many times before.

"Shut up! This is different. That same girl **IS** a pirate now!"

"Wha?"

"Just listen! This girl is extremely dangerous!" yelled Nezumi. "It was reported from the 17th Branch that this girl and her crew had defeated "Big Fist" Tony and his crew! And has assaulted a marine officer, me! I request a bounty on her head immediately! "

"Alright sir, your request will be put through immediately."

"Good, I'm sending her picture right no-" said Nezumi, however, he failed to look at the picture before hand, and when finally looked at he freaked out.

"What's with this picture!" shouted Nezumi and a marine holding a camera-like device.

"I'm sorry sir, but at least she was nice enough to pose." said the marine. The picture that he had taken of Mika was of her staring right into the lens while she confidently stuck her tongue out and had her right hand index finger pull her bottom eye lid down as if she was taunting someone.

"Ugh."

Now at Marine Headquarters.

"A new report has come in from the 16th Branch. A particular pirate crew seems to be not only taking down two big named pirates, but as well as assaulting the marines." said Marine Headquarters Commander Brandnew to many officers in a meeting room.

" Axe-Hand Morgan, former marine captain, whose been on the run from the marines for the last decade or so, and bounty 16 million beli. And "Big Fist" Tony Marcus with a bounty of 20 million. With the average bounty now being 5 million, these men were considered the top dogs of the East Blue. This is particularly a mere reflection of how the Pirate King had risen to power, so issuing a bounty of 32 million should definitely draw bounty hunters to her and bring her down quickly."

"Here, here!" yelled many of the marine officers.

The next day.

"I'm so bored!" loudly moaned Mika from fer sear on top of Draco's head. The crew was safely on their way to Loguetown and would only take a few more hours for them to finally reach the the Town of Beginnings and Ends.

"Stop being so annoying!" yelled Lena from her spot at the crow's nest

"But I'm bored!"

"The how about a spar then." said Akio once again sparring with Ryuudo while Nicole was at the helm.

"Sorry I don't want to hurt your pride." said Mika in a bored tone. Both Ryuudo and Akio immediately stopped and glared at Mika.

"Last time, I recalled we we're still tied." stated Akio

"I like to see you try to beat me without your spark powers, captain." smirked Ryuudo believing in no way that his captain could beat him, at least in physical strength. Mika smirked, that sounded like a challenge. She then got off her seat and walked to the sparring boys.

"My how active." smiled Nicole as she watched her friends challenge Mika. Suddenly, she heard the sound of flapping and turned to see a News Coo.

"Oh good, the News Coo is here." said Nicole as she paid the bird for the news.

"Thank you!" waved Nicole as she opened the news paper to see the recent news.

"Come on, Princess." mocked Ryuudo. "Let's see what you got."

"First mistake." muttered Akio.

"Huh?" While Ryuudo was looking at Akio with a confused look, Mika had walked over to Ryuudo without him noticing. When he turned, she was right in front of him. She then grabbed his arm.

"HIYA!" yelled Mika as she through the fishman overboard.

"WWWHHHAAAAA!" ***SPLASH*** screamed in shock as he found himself flying over the railing and into the sea.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed both Akio and Lena, while Nicole only slightly looked off the newspaper to sea Ryuudo go flying into the sea and gave a soft chuckle. While she was distracted a piece of paper fell from the newspaper. Curious, Nicole went to pick it up.

"That's Mika to you! Shishishi!" laughed Mika. Ryuudo then jumped right back on looking very pissed.

"I want a rematch!"

"Sure! I'll try not to beat you so quickly." mocked Mika as she and Ryuudo were about to spare.

"Oh my! Mika!" Before either one could spar Nicole called for Mika.

"What is it, Nicole?" said Mika in a more friendly voice.

"You might want to see what came in the news today." Mika was suddenly curious as Nicole came down holding a piece of paper. She then stopped in front of the sparring group and revealed what was on the paper.

"What! No way!" exclaimed Mika excitingly.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Grand Line on an unknown island.

"Ah! There's the News Coo." said a rather muscular man with curly black hair and a oddly long nose. The bird soon landed, and the man paid the bird for it's services. Once the bird left, the man opened to newspaper to read the news. Once opened, a piece of paper fell from the newspaper. Seeing fall, the man picked it up and read it's contents.

"What! No way!" shouted the man.

"What is it Usopp?" said a very tall, talking skeleton with an afro wearing what looked like rock star clothes.

"Check this out Brook!" said Usopp showing the paper to Brook

"Yohohoho! We have to tell the rest of the crew!" shouted Brook in excitement.

Usopp couldn't have agreed more and soon the two crewmates went running off. In a hidden cove, the famous Thousand Sunny was docked. On the beach was the Straw Hat crew taking what would appear to be a short brake from traveling the the seas. Zoro was doing what he always does, sleeping. Chopper was talking to some of the local wild life. Franky was getting a tan. Sanji was preparing food for the crew with Robin sitting off to the side of him reading a book. Luffy and Nami where currently laying in a hammock together in peaceful slumber. The rest of the crew was traversing the island wanting to check said island out. (I would like to note that this last sentence is for any new crewmates that the straw hats may gain in future chapters.)

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Usopp as he and Brook came fumbling out of the forest. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn from their current activities and looked at Usopp and Brook.

"Look what came in the newspaper." smiled Usopp as he held the piece of paper up for the whole crew to see.

"No way!" shouted Chopper as he ran up to Usopp for a closer look.

"What's happening?" asked Nami being the only one who woke up.

"Mika has a wanted poster." replied Robin as she too walked up to see the poster. Nami immediately gasped and looked at the poster showing her little girl. Seeing it she immediately smiled.

"I gotta wake up Luffy!" said Nami as she ran to wake her sleeping husband, but stopped at Zoro.

"Wake Up You Idiot!" She then kicked Zoro making sure he's wake.

"What do want!" yelled Zoro in confused pain.

"Mika was gotten her first bounty!" smiled Nami as she left Zoro to get Luffy. Zoro immediately got up and walked to the group.

"Luffy, honey." softly spoke Nami to her sleeping husband.

"Uh...Wha? Oh! What is it, my queen." smiled Luffy even if he was a bit droggy.

"Our daughter has her first bounty."

"No way!" Nami smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her husband's hand and lead to the others.

"Oh! Mika-swan! You are definitely a beauty among among beauties!" swooned Sanji as his eyes turned into hearts.

"Pedo-cook."

"You want to fight Moss-head!"

"Hey! What did Mika tell you!" shouted Luffy, since Mika had made them promise not to fight Luffy had made sure to try and stop any argument those two would have.

"Sorry!" growled Sanji and Zoro calming down a bit.

"Ow! Straw Hat, look at Mika's bounty! Ow!" exclaimed Franky in his manner.

"Yeah, Luffy! Her bounty tops your first bounty!" said Usopp as he pointed to numbers.

"Shishishi! That's my little girl!" laughed Luffy fairly impressed with his daughters progress.

"And such an interesting poster too." pointed out Robin. The Straw Hat crew took another look at the poster and saw her picture. The whole crew laughed.

"What am I going to do with that girl!" sighed Nami not that happy with her daughter's pose.

"I think it suites her." laughed Luffy. "We should have a party to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" shouted Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook. The others couldn't help but oblige.

Meanwhile in Windmill Village.

"Bwahahahaha! Looks like little Mika's making a name for herself!" laughed Garp as he looked upon Mika's bounty. He was currently sitting at the local bar with Woop Slap and Dadan as the whole town celebrated Mika's bounty.

"I can't believe she out did her dad's bounty!" said Woop Slap with a bit of shock.

"I''d told ya those kids would go far." smirked Dadan as she took another drink.

"Glad she is having fun!" smiled Makino as she brought in their food.

Meanwhile, in Cocoyashi Village.

"Geez, she gone for day and she already has a bounty." groaned Genzo as he looked at Mika's wanted poster.

"What did you expect that rat-face to do after he and the other marines got their ass kicked by Mika." stated Nojiko as she took another puff.

"Huh, kids today."

Now back to the crew.

"Stop getting excited about this!" comically yelled Lena now down from the Crow's nest as Mika had her own celebration.

"Why? I have a bounty! And It's Higher Than Dad's First Bounty!" shouted Mika in excitement.

"Just let her have her fun." said Akio calmly. "It's not like anything changed."

"But now the marines are going to be after us!" said Lena.

"Not only that, but bounty hunters will also gun for her." added Ryuudo.

"Don't worry guys!" said Mika out of her own little celebration. "You're all strong, I know you can protect if needed."

"Thanks for the faith, Mika." smiled Nicole.

"Of course, your all my nakama! I would do the same for you guys."

"Thanks!" said the whole crew.

"Now let's go! To Loguetown then the Grand Line!"

"YEAH!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**(Author Note:**

**A: Yeah! Second chapter of the day!**

**Denji: Impressive. But where is the 'Next time' thing**

**A: After this chapter will be the waited crossover of the Capricorn Pirates and the Mika Pirates, so I'll be keeping the preview off for a bit for time's sake. (I'm still thinking of a creative name for Mika's crew. At first it would be the Princess pirates, but it sounds lame. Anyone got any ideas)**

**Denji: Nope.**

**A: Quiet you! Also, I'm thinking of giving the crew a pet, I'm not telling you what it is, but it is an animal that has showed up and the Straw Hats know of it. Please vote.****Until next time! Ja Ne!)**


	15. Chapter 14:Gotta Find Drake!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After defeating Tony and rescuing Pebble Shore Island from his rule, the Mika and the crew sailed for Cocoyashi Village in there new boat, the Draco Bliss. Upon leaving Cocoyashi they were met with marines, but quickly defeated them. With Mika finally making the wanted posters, how will the crew survive at the Island of Beginnings and Ends? _

Gotta Find Drake! The Rival Crew Appears!

"Land, ho!" yelled Lena from the Crow's Nest.

"Yes! Finally!" exclaimed Mika looking towards the oncoming island, then dodging one of Ryuudo's punches.

"Even when distracted, I can't land a hit!" yelled Ryuudo in frustration.

"You know it's not nice to hit girls." stated Mika with a devious smile causing Ryuudo to sweat-drop.

"Like when do you care for that rule, Mika." called Akio now at the helm.

"When people start falling for it! Shishishi!"

"Why you!" growled Ryuudo as he took another swing at Mika, who dodged.

"Be careful of the garden, Mika." said Nicole as she sat next to the garden watching the two spar.

"I'll be careful." smiled Mika.

"Hey guys." called out Lena as she descended from the Crow's Nest and onto deck. "I think we should lower the colors before we port."

"Why?" asked Mika as she tilted her head.

"From what I've heard, Loguetown is usually very difficult obstacle to pass for pirates because this marine base has a very low tolerance for pirates." stated Lena.

"I thought that was only because of the marine captain, Smoker?" questioned Akio.

"**Admiral** Smoker hasn't been to this base for a decade now, but the new captain here is just as bad as when Smoker was a captain."

"We can take him!" said Mika confidently.

"I agree with captain on this." agreed Ryuudo.

"I Rather Not Have To Face Him!" shouted Lena.

"I think it would be best if do not gather too much attention to ourselves if we are to get the things we need and find our missing crewmate." voiced Nicole calming the group a bit.

"That's true." stated Akio. "We need some supplies before we get into the Grand Line as well as some personal supplies." Akio then held up his gloves showing the damage from their last major fight.

"I want a sword." added Mika as she pulled up her broken sword.

"I could use more materials for my bullets." seconded Lena.

"And I would like to get more cooking materials and seeds." Nicole as well as everyone else then looked at Ryuudo to add something of his own.

"Uh, I don't have anything to really look for." said Ryuudo. "The ship is fine we have plenty of materials if the ship gets damaged, so I'll stay and watch the ship."

"Thanks for volunteering!" smiled Mika. Ryuudo nodded. "Okay everyone! Once we dock, I will give you your allowances and we can all get our stuff and search for Drake." Everyone minus Akio were shocked at Mika's sudden seriousness.

"Did she go into 'Royal' mode just now?" questioned Lena.

"No, but when it comes to money Mika is always serious." answered Akio.

"And I want all of it back with a 150% interest." finished Mika quite seriously.

"What!" screamed Ryuudo and Lena. Nicole and Akio only giggled/chuckled.

"Hey! Be grateful! Her mom charges twice the interest!"

"Okay Mika." agreed Nicole with a smile dumbfounding the other two crewmates.

"Alright let's lower the colors and dock." shouted Mika with enthusiasm.

"Aye, aye captain." said Nicole and Akio as they went to it, while the other two were still dumbfounded, but still moved to dock the ship.

After a few minutes the Mika crew had docked next to a rather big ship, roughly twice the size of the Draco. Ryuudo took an immediate interest in the ship. It was crafted very well and looked to have many interesting quirks inside that Ryuudo was just itching to check out. Looking away from the ship, he saw Mika giving out the allowances that she had promised the crew for their materials. However, he also remembered the insane interest rate.

_'Thank god that I don't need materials.'_ thought Ryuudo with a shudder.

"All right!" said Akio to the group going ashore. "Remember we are here for our supplies and to find our navigator, Drake."

"By the way," interjected Nicole. "what does Drake look like?"

"Oh! He's easy to spot!" smiled Mika. "He usually wears a dragon symbol on his shirt and starts a conversation with 'Yo!'."

"I'm not sure it's going to be that easy." questioned Lena still not sure how to find Drake.

"If it's easier, he'll be looking for **you**." stated Akio as he began walking off the Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Lena as she followed behind him.

"Just do what you do naturally and Drake will respond." responded Akio casually as he walked into town. Lena however was still confused.

"Yosh! Now to get a new sword!"exclaimed Mika as she ran off the boat and into the crowd. Leaving Lena still confused.

"You sure you'll be okay Ryuudo?" asked Nicole a bit worried.

"I'll be fine." smiled Ryuudo. "I'll just be checking this ship next to us for a bit."

"Okay." nodded Nicole. "Come on, Lena. Will stick together for a bit."

"Sure." said Lena and left with Nicole into the crowd like the others.

"Alright, let's hope that somebody's home." said Ryuudo to himself as he walked off the boat and over to the next.

Mika's story:

After leaving the Draco with Ryuudo, Mika immediately went to the first thing that came into mind: Food. Upon entering the town, the scent of cooking food greeted Mika like an old friend and all thought of a new sword or looking for Drake left her mind. She quickly ran to where the scent was coming, however, it was quite hard to run with crowds of people blocking the way and seeing many interesting shops. She had to often stop to check out this and that, but once again the scent of food drew away from a potential sale. Taking the wrong turn, Mika soon find her self in an alley, but no scent is lost to the nose of Mika.

"The Gold Roger Bar, huh?" said Mika as she looked at a out-of-business bar with a curious intentions. But she had no time to check the bar, the call of her stomach must be answered. She soon found herself out on another street, though this street seemed unique.

"Whoa! Look at all the weapons!" Indeed, Mika had wondered into the weapons district of Loguetown.

"Well since I'm here." smiled Mika as she began to look down the shops.

"Buuut, I'm really hungry!"

"But Akio said a sword would be useful."

"Buuuuuut, I'm really really hungry."

"Mika?" Finishing her battle of consciences, Mika turned around to see a teenage girl with short, wavy, brown hair that went to her shoulders and had brown eyes. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, black-and-pink striped knee socks, and black pirate boots.

"Do I know you?" asked Mika as she looked at the younger girl intently. _'I know I've seen her, but...'_

"It's me, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin!" said the girl. "Remember we used to play together at Goa Kingdom." Mika immediately gasped.

_Flashback:_

"_Get back here you brats!" yelled an angry manager at three kids running in the opposite direction of said manager's restaurant._

"_No way!" laughed Mika as she, Akio, and Yuki-Rin ran. But then all three then stopped and turned around._

"_Thank you for the meal." bowed all three kids._

"_Come Back And Pay For It!" comically yelled the manager. The kids then continued running with Mika and Yuki laughing, and Akio sighing._

_End Flashback._

"Oh yeah!" smiled Mika as she ran up to Yuki-Rin and exchanged hugs. "I can't believe your here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my crew, the Capricorn Pirates." proudly said Yuki-Rin. "My crew just stopped off to gather supplies then we're off to the Grand Line."

"No way! That's what my crew is doing." said Mika excitingly, then she realized something. "Wait! Capricorn Pirates?" Yuki-Rin nodded.

"That's such a cool name! My crew doesn't have one yet." shouted Mika.

"Thank you." thanked Yuki-Rin. "But what are you doing here, in the weapon district?"

"I nee a new sword." said Mika as she revealed half of a sword.

"Ah! If that's the case then you should go in this sword shop." said Yuki-Rin pointing to a building right next to the two teens.

"Why this one?"

"Because the owner said that Zoro himself actually bought swords here!" exclaimed Yuki-Rin as she dragged the older teen into the building.

"Yuki-Rin where have you been!" shouted a boy with short, blonde hair in dreadlocks and blue eyes. Wearing nothing, but a plain white t-shirt and black pants.

"Sorry, Kazuma." smiled Yuki-Rin as she apologized. "But I had to see if she was an old friend of mine, and I was right! This is Mika!"

"Hi!" smiled and waved Mika.

"Hello, I'm Kazuma."

"Hey! If we are introducing ourselves, then I'm Molly O'Flannigan, I'm Yuki's half sister." said another young girl with an Irish accent. This girl had chin-length, somewhat wavy, black hair and blue eyes wearing a T-shirt with Scratchman Apoo's wanted poster on it, a purple-and-black striped miniskirt with black fur on the bottom of it, and black booties with chains hanging off of them.

"Nice to meet you."said Mika when she spotted another person with black-hair wearing a black Blink 182 T-shirt, black skinny jeans with many chains hanging off of them, black Converse sneakers, a spiked dog collar, and studded wristbands. But what stood out from this boy was that he was carrying a huge scythe.

"Whoa! Who is that!"

"Oh! That's Heathcliffe, he's one of our musicians."

"Cool!"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" said an old man with a weird hairdo.

"Actually, yeah!" stated Mika. "I need a sword!" She then showed the man her broken sword.

"What-cha do? Take it to a guillotine." stated the shop keep causing the Yuki and her crew to laugh a bit.

"No! A guy with an axe-hand broke it."

"Whatever. Anything your particularly looking for?" asked the shop-keeper.

"A sword that can beat the Pirate King and survive anything!" said Mika with child-like enthusiasm. Everyone then sweat-dropped.

"That's a tall order, I'll see what I can do." said the man who then went into various barrels filled with swords and looked through them.

"So your after the Pirate King?" said Kazuma as the man collected swords.

"Of course, I'm going to be the first Pirate Queen!" smiled Mika as she did her own gazing.

"Cool. Well I'm going to beat Zoro and become the the world's greatest swordsman!" said Kazuma with pride.

"Yeah, good luck with that." said Mika unconcernedly as she still gazed at the swords.

"What's that suppose to mean." asked both Yuki-Rin and Kazuma.

"Here you go miss." said the shop-keeper as he laid out several swords out before Mika and the Capricorn pirates.

"All these look lame." said all the pirates to the owner.

"Shut up!" yelled the shop-keeper. "I know quality."

"Sure you do." said the Capricorn pirates looking away in disbelief.

"Hey what about that one." said Mika pointing to a particular sword that was still in a barrel. It was unique for the sword hilt had a bright yellowish color with it's sheath a dark gray color.

"Huh, I haven't seen this one before." said the shop-keeper as he picked out the sword and unsheathed it. The blade shined like it was brand new, with the metal showing a pattern of lightining.

"Whoa! It looks so cool!" said Mika, Yuki-Rin, and Kazuma with awe.

Hmm, let me check something." said the shop-keeper as he pulled out a book and flipped through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Heathcliffe.

"Aha! Here it is!" said the shop-keeper as he finally stopped on a page. "That sword is called the Inazuma Akuma (Lightning Demon, I think?) it's one of the 50 Skillful Grade Swords."

"Really!" said Kazuma

"Yeah, if your interested in this one than that'll be..." as the shop-keeper turned to address the girl he found that only the Capricorn pirates were left. "Where She Go!"

"Ahahaha! Mika left with the sword." laughed Yuki-Rin. "She said something about food and just left."

"What!"

"Don't worry she left some money." said Yuki-Rin as she handed him the bag of money. He then opened it and counted the amount.

"There's barely half the amount that she should've paid!"

"Oh! And she left this." smiled Yuki-Rin handing the shop-keeper a note. He then opened and read: I'll pay you back when I'm Pirate Queen!

"Damn brat!" grunted the shop-keeper as he returned to his counter.

"That's some friend you got." said Kazuma.

"Why didn't you ask her to join?" asked Heathcliffe.

"She has her own crew." smiled Yuki-Rin.

"Will we ever see Mika again, sis?" asked Molly to her sister

"In the Grand Line." smiled Yuki-Rin and the four of them left the sword shop.

Ryuudo's story:

"Hey! Is anyone on board!" shouted Ryuudo looking upon the ship with a critical eye. He then started walking around it as he examined to work while heading for the gangplank.

"Hello!"

"Ah, yes! Hello!" said a male voice as he peered over the edge of the boat. The man had purple hair, black eyes, and wearing rectangular glasses while also wearing a very fancy suit. As the man looked around he spotted Ryuudo and gasped. "Oh my!"

"Hi!" greeted Ryuudo in a friendly matter. "Is your shipwright aboard I would like to talk to him about this ship."

"Umm." said the man. He was the shipwright, but since this was his first time dealing with a fishman he hasn't so sure if he could trust him.

"Hey Kartik!" shouted a male with blue hair that went to his jaw and had black eyes wearing rectangular glasses. For his appearance, he wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow floral patterns, white swim trunks, and sandals. Currently the young man seemed to have trouble with a hook in his neck. "You think could help me?"

"Kartik?"

"Shush, Hatori!" hushed Kartik as he quickly rushed to cover the young mans mouth. "Don't you see what lies next to you."

"Sure, a fishman." casually said Hatori looking over at Ryuudo.

"Yes, but he may not be friendly."

"I just wanted to ask about the ship." said Ryuudo trying to defuse tension. "It's wonderfully built, I just wanted to know about the inner workings and share some notes."

"Your a shipwright?" said both males curiously.

"Yeah, the name's Ryuudo." smiled Ryuudo as he gave his hand in friendship.

"Hatori." said the young man shaking the fishman's hand. "The fancy dressed worry-wort here is Kartik Abingdon."

"Wait! Kartik Abingdon? Of the East Blue Shipwright Company?"

"Yes." nervously said Kartik.

"Whoa! It's an honor to meet you!" smiled Ryuudo as he grabbed Kartik's hand and shook it. "I've seen much of your work since I've been in the East Blue, all of it very impressive."

"Thank you." smiled Kartik warming up to the fishman. "I'm glad someone likes my work for more than just another means of transportation."

"Every ship has it's own traits that make it unique, we just need to know how to bring them out."

"Exactly my friend." agreed Kartik though Hatori seemed lost. "If your a shipwright, then may I see your boat before showing mine."

"Sure, Mr. Abingdon."

"Please, Kartik will be fine." Ryuudo nodded and showed Kartik over to the Draco Bliss. Upon walking onto the Draco, Kartik began his own observation of the ship.

"Are you with a pirate crew?"

"Yes. We currently have five soon to be six."

"Well, a crew of that size seems to be perfect for this ship, though I would recommend a bigger ship for when you add more." stated Kartik while looking over the garden on deck.

"Hopefully, she'll last long enough to get to Water 7, then I'll get the Gallery-La to make a bigger boat and use this one as an escape ship."

"You plan on taking this ship into the Grand Line!"

"Yeah, I have faith in her, the crew has faith in her, and our captain definitely has faith in this ship." said Ryuudo proudly impressing Kartik.

"Well, if your a good enough , then she'll go far." smiled Kartik as he moved on.

"I'm no Paulie, but I'm good." smiled Ryuudo as he continued to show the man the rest of the ship.

"Well I have to say, this ship is in top condition." said Kartik proudly. He had been shown every nook and cranny of the ship and he was impressed with it.

"Thank you for the compliment." bowed Ryuudo.

"It was nothing." said Kartik a bit embarrassed at Ryuudo's action. "Now would you like to check out the Hyperion."

"The Hyperion." said Ryuudo then looked at the ship he was about to board. "Hah! Seems like the proper name for it."

Akio's Story:

After leaving the ship to Ryuudo, Akio went in search of some sort of repair shop for his cloves and for Drake. Of course, he did not worry much about finding Drake. Drake had always made himself appear at the right times. Akio focused more on finding some sort of repair shop or someone that could sew. So far he hadn't found any shop that could provide the service.

"I bet Kartik would love this!" shouted a girl with long, wavy, orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing glasses. Her outfit was very skimpy wearing a black cocktail dress and black high-heels. She was currently looking over an item which Akio had no interest in.

"As if," calmly said another girl with black and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a black, leather jacket over it and wore black sandals. "Kartik isn't so materialistic as to want a that."

"Like you know!"

"Of course, I know! I've been his friend since we were kids!"

"Would you two stop fighting over Kartik!" said a boy slightly older then himself with green hair and eyes wearing a black jacket with orange piping, black pants, and black shoes.

"Stay Out Of This!" yelled both females to the male then returned to arguing with each other.

"Why do you even bother." sighed another female next to the boy. She had black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and big, round glasses. She wore a red T-shirt, white shorts, and sandals.

"But they're so annoying!"

"At least I'm more useful, Kartik doesn't need someone that could kill him in his sleep." shouted the black-haired girl.

"At least I can protect him when he's in danger, a tailor can't do anything but sew!" shouted back the orange haired girl

"A tailor?" said Akio out loud for the others to hear. "Your a tailor?"

"Yes, I am." said the black-haired quickly forgetting her previous argument.

"Can I borrow your services then. I promise to pay." said Akio as he held up his damaged gloves.

"Whoa, red. How original." said the boy sarcastically.

"They're originally blue." stated Akio with calm tone. This freaked out the group a bit.

"O-Okay." stuttered the girl. "I'll see what I can do, but unless you cover it with something they'll keep getting more damaged."

"I've got an idea for that." said Akio.

"Okay." smiled the girl as she pulled out a sewing kit. "Oh, and my name is Matsu Takeshima and these are my friends/rival."

"Hi, I'm Hana."

"I'm Daisuke."

"And I'm Kartik's future wife, Karin."

"Like hell you are!" said Matsu as she began to sew Akio's glove.

Mika's story:

"Where is it? Where is it?" repeated Mika, now with her newly stolen sword, as she left the alleys and entered the center of the town.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mika as she saw how spacious the town center was. Shops littered the edge of the town center as well as in the actual center. As she walked through the shops, she kept an eye or nose out for where the scent may be. She soon found herself at the other side of the town center where a large pile of metal and wood stood.

"Huh? I wonder what this was?" asked Mika to no one as she examined the pile of metal.

"This is the former Execution Platform where the former Pirate King, Gold Roger, meet his fate and began the Great Pirate Era." Mika immediately turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a marine uniform made into a light warm up coat with a white shirt underneath it with a red dragon head symbol in the middle of the shirt as well as wearing regular jeans with and combat boots.

"Really?" asked Mika in amazement.

"Yes, this is also where the current Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, had almost met the same fate by the hands of Buggy the Clown, which is how it got into it's current state." said the man with a bit of a smile.

"Really! What did da-" before Mika could finish her sentence a commotion was brought up just left of where Mika and the man were talking.

"Uh oh. Excuse me miss, I have business to take of." pardoned the man as he rushed over to where the commotion was.

"He was nice." smiled Mika as she continued to observe the pile of junk her father and his predecessor had once stood here. Then she was met with a familiar scent.

"Sir! Please stop!" yelled a waitress as he was being grabbed by a burly character clearly a pirate.

"Aw! Come on baby. I only asked for your 'special'" evilly grinned the man as his partner laughed.

"Sir! Please unhand my waitress please." cried out the manager trying to calm the customer.

"No can do, this lady offered us something special and we aren't leaving until we get." said the burly man's partner who was just as burly as himself.

"How about a special trip for two to the marine prison." stated the man from earlier catching the attention of everyone at the restaurant.

"It's Captain Justin!" cheered the crowd.

"A marine captain!" gasped the two pirates letting go of the waitress and grabbing their swords.

"Come on." said Capt. Justin as he gave a friendly smile. "Can't we talk this over."

"Hah! You must be pretty weak to want to negotiate with pirates." accused the pirate.

"Let's get him!" yelled his partner. Both then rushed the marine captain.

"Fine." stated Capt. Justin in defeat. Before either one could strike the captain, Justin struck both men in the stomach causing them both to drop the swords and follow in suit.

"And that's that."

"Hold right there marine." Looking to the side, Justin saw that he was at gun point by a man twice the size of the other two men. While the crowd gasped in shock, the captain remained calm.

"I don't appreciate you knocking out two of my crewmates out for no reason."

"Oh, the reason is good." stated Capt. Justin. "Can't let you pirates do whatever you want."

"Funny." sarcastically said the man. "I have a bounty of 9 million, I've got a crew of over a hundred crewmen, and I'm about to get rid of a marine captain I think I can." At this point, Justin was about to make a move, however.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Both the man and Capt. Justin looked over towards the town center. Suddenly the man holding gun was met with a kick to the face sending him into the restaurant passing both the counter and the kitchen, and into the wall behind the restaurant. Everyone was speechless, especially Justin, who had seen the girl not just five minutes earlier. Suddenly the people eating at the restaurant started clapping and cheering for both Mika and Justin.

"Why is everyone clapping?" asked Mika as she looked around at the clapping townspeople.

"Well you just saved my life and stopped an idiot from doing whatever he wants." stated Capt. Justin.

"Really? I just want something to eat." Capt. Justin just chuckled.

"Why not join me for lunch as a reward in part for the money reward." gestured Capt. Justin.

"Thanks!" smiled Mika taking his offer.

"No prob. I'm waiting for a friend to come by for lunch and who knows when he'll be here." said Capt. Justin as he walked Mika inside.

Lena and Nicole's story:

"Do you think will need peaches?" asked Nicole as she examined the piece of fruit.

"I don't know, but we should get a lot of meat for the boys and Mika." said Lena as she looked around at other fruit stands.

After leaving Ryuudo with the Draco, the teen duo went in search for supplies for the journey ahead. The two decided to compromise, they would get the necessary supplies for Nicole and then look for a gun shop afterwords. The girls were currently at the market district of Loguetown looking at various produce, but since Nicole can always grow more from the seeds they didn't have to spend too much on produce.

"Do we have to." shivered Nicole at the word 'meat'.

"Something tells me, your not one for preparing meat."

"It's not that I can't cook meat," said Nicole calmly. "it's just that I'm a vegetarian."

"Really!" exclaimed Lena in shock. "Did that come with your devil fruit powers?"

"No, I've been a vegetarian since before then." stated Nicole as she placed the fruit back on the venue and moved to the next stand. "Well definitely need some limes and lemons."

"Come One! Come All!" shouted a man down the rows of produce surrounded by a large group of people. "Join in today for the Annual Loguetown Cooking Contest!"

"A cooking contest?" questioned Nicole.

"Sounds interesting." commented Lena.

"This years prize: 20 million beli's and the standard trophy!"

"Awesome!" shouted Lena excitingly.

"Huh?"

"With that money, we can pay for whatever we need without relying on Mika and paying her interest." clapped Lena with glee while Nicole only sighed.

"At least I can compare to others."

"That's the spirit!" Then Lena grabbed Nicole and dragged her towards the contest.

"Registration is now closed. Would all contestants please make their way to their cooking areas." called the announcer some minutes after Nicole had registered with Lena as her assistant.

"Alright the rules are simple." said the announcer to the contestants. "The judges will draw a random food item that will be the theme of your cooking. You are allowed to use any or all ingredients supplied by the local markets. Please no violence during the contest. You will have an hour to prepare your dish. Once the judges pick the theme you may begin."

"Alright we have picked theme." The contestants readied them selves as the judges opened a piece of paper. "The theme is...chicken!"

Immediately, the contestants hurried for their ingredients grabbing whatever they can before it was gone. Nicole and Lena on the other hand waited crowd to thin out, however, they weren't the only ones. At the station next to them, was a male with spiky-shaggy brown hair, black eyes, and tanned skin wearing a white and blue soccer jersey, jeans, and black shoes. Next to him were some girls, one had short, blonde hair and wore sunglasses and one was another blonde hair girl who had tied her hair in pigtails and had blue eyes.

"Your not going to rush up like the other idiots?" asked Lena to the other group.

"It's not really my style." said the boy scratching behind his head.

"What about you?" asked the girl with sunglasses.

"I can be patient." calmly smiled Nicole.

"Hey Nicole, are you going to be okay with the theme?" asked Lena considering her friend's lifestyle choice.

"I may be a vegetarian, but it won't hinder my cooking." confidently stated Nicole.

"At least your just a vegetarian, Sebastian here is clumsier than a blind man." chuckled the pigtailed girl.

"I can't help it, Maki-chan." sighed Sebastian.

"I hope that wasn't a crack at me." stated the sunglasses girl in annoyances.

"Sorry, Drusilla."

"I bet you'll do fine." smiled Nicole to Sebastian.

"Ah, thanks." blushed Sebastian.

"But we're still gonna win." stated Lena to the other group.

"No way!" shouted Maki-chan playfully. "We're so gonna win!"

"Yeah!" said Drusilla in agreement. Then both groups looked at where the ingredients were placed, seeing that many of the contestants were back at their stations.

"Nicole/Sebastian! What are you cooking?" shouted both Lena and Maki-chan at the same time.

"Here." said both cooks. Their friend(s) then looked at the piece of paper and nodded.

"Leave to me/us!" said both females again at the same time.

Then both girls ran off to get the ingredients weaving through people to reach their ingredients first. Lena, with her quick trained eye, had easily spotted the ingredients to what Nicole needed and was off in a flash. Maki-chan was moving a bit slower than Lena, but she was definitely getting the ingredients faster than the previous large group. Lena was the first out heading right for Nicole followed behind by Maki-chan.

"Here you go! Nicole!" said Lena feeling slightly tired.

"Thanks." smiled Nicole as she took the first of the ingredients and prepared it.

"Let's go Sebastian, we're falling behind." shouted Maki-chan a bit more out of breathe than Lena.

"Got it!" confidently said Sebastian as he too went to prepare the first ingredient, however.

"Sebastian! Watch out for that-"

"WAH!" *****CRASH*****

"Bucket." (Okay show of hands, who thought I was going to say tree?)

"This is in the bag." smugly smiled Lena as she did her part in cooking.

An hour later.

"Time's up!" shouted the announcer. Looking down the stations, it was clear that most were finished well before the hour was even up, hopefully not spoiling the food that much.

"Judges! You may begin the tasting!"

Mika's story:

"Geez, you can really put it away, can't ya." smiled Capt. Justin though sweat-dropping as he watched the teen girl devour more food then while he was on he second helping.

"Another, please!" smiled Mika as she held out her plate for more food.

_'I never should've offered to pay for her food.'_ inwardly sighed Capt. Justin as he looked at his watch. "I wonder where Drake could be?"

"Dr-mmmf!" said Mika though muffled due to the food in her mouth.

"Yo! I've got lunch with a marine captain by the name of Justin here." said a man about 6ft 2in and with tan skin, sky blue eyes, and short brown hair with a blonde patch of hair on the right side of his head. He wore a white T-shirt hoodie, the non-zipper kind, with a blue dragon symbol (which will be provided on my deviantart account) on the front wearing tan cargo shorts with regular sandals.

"Sorry, sir. But the captain is already eating with his guest." said the maître d' (The guy that seats the customer) pointing to the captains table. Justin immediately took notice as well as Mika.

"Oh! Sorry, that was my fault." called out Capt. Justin. "I'll be having two guest, instead of one. Is that okay?"

"Oh sure, Captain Justin." quickly said the maître d'. "I'll just pencil you in, sir."

"Thanks! Ja Ne!" smiled Drake as he made hi way to the captain's table.

"What took you so long?" joked Capt. Justin as Drake came to his table.

"Yo! Sorry just saw some friends off." stated Drake then he got a better look at the captains other guest. "Yo! Mika, you finally made it!"

"Drake! I found you!" smiled Mika with bits of crumbs on her face.

"Took you long enough! Ryuhahaha!" laughed Drake as he took a seat next to the captain. A waitress then came Drake to take his order, but Drake waved her off. "Sorry, I won't be eating, but some water would be good."

"You know each other?" questioned Capt. Justin as the waitress left for Drake's order.

"Yeah, he gave me and Akio a lift from our home villages for years."

"Speaking of which, where is Akio?"

"I don't know?" smiled Mika innocently causing Justin to sweat-drop while Drake just chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about then." said Drake calmly as he took his drink from the waitress. "So how do you know Mika?"

"She just 'kicked' here way into my life." snickered Capt. Justin trying to be funny.

"That sounds like her to do so." smiled Drake taking another sip from his drink.

"Done!" yelled Mika as she relaxed in her seat in triumph.

"Had enough already?" said Capt. Justin with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, but I thought I cut back a bit." said Mika relaxed. In front of her were now roughly five plates, amazing many in the restaurant.

'This is cutting back?"

"Sir!" saluted a marine solider from Capt. Justin's left. "We came to apprehend the pirates that you just captured."

"At ease." said Capt. Justin and the soldier did as such. "Did you also bring the reward?"

"Yes, sir." said the solider as he handed over a small bag filled with beli's to the captain. "Thanks solider. And I believe this belongs to you miss."

"Mika!" smiled Mika as she took the bag of beli's. "Thanks!"

"Mika, huh?" questioned Capt. Justin with a slight ponder. "That name sounds familiar."

"Well, it was nice meeting with you again Justin." smiled Drake. Like many others Drake had seen the bounty on Mika and they were already lucky that Justin tends to be forgetful. If Justin had enough time though. "We should probably set sail or else we won't make it to our destination."

"Huh? It's time to leave already?" said Mika confused as Drake directed Mika out of her seat and lead her towards the exit.

"Just trust me." said Drake calmly losing his usual smile.

"Sir, we're ready to leave do wish to come back to base." said the same marine soldier from before to Capt. Justin, who was in deep thought.

"Yes." said then man as he picked himself from his chair. "Can I have the receipt please."

"Right away sir." said the waitress as she went to grab said paper. However, Justin still was in deep thought.

"Sir, is there something on your mind?" asked the marine trying to help his superior.

"Yes," said the captain. "Have you ever heard of a 'Mika'."

"Sir, did you forget already." said the marine soldier as he went to grab a piece of paper.

"So where is our crewmates?" asked Drake to Mika now outside the restaurant and heading back into town.

"Most of them went to get supplies, but there's one back at the Draco."

"Our ship is called the Draco?"

"No, the Draco Bliss."

"Sounds like my kind of ship." smiled Drake as he started to follow Mika towards the docks. Suddenly, both Mika and Drake's sixth sense activated and both turned around to see a familiar figure rushing towards.

"Scale Breaker!" yelled Capt. Justin as he rushed towards Mika with an open palm aimed directly for her stomach. Before Mika could react, Drake closed the distance and blocked the attack with his forearm. Both opponents looked at each other, the captain obviously pissed and Drake, who was more calm, but serious.

"That the best you got?"

"You traitor!" shouted Capt. Justin in furry. "How could you protect this pirate!"

"Well, I am her navigator." smiled Drake causing Justin to gasp.

"What! How? Why!" said Justin in confusion. "We're suppose to fight for justice."

"I fight for my own justice." said Drake quite seriously. Drake then moved his free hand and attack his friend. "Scale Breaker!"

"OOOFF!" said Capt. Justin as he was pushed a few feet back from Drake's own attack.

"Men! Arrest "Spark Fist" Mika! And her accomplice!" yelled a marine officer as many other marine soldiers came rushing in armed with guns and/or swords.

"Time to go!" said Drake as he turned around to Mika and began running.

"Bye thanks for the food and money!" yelled Mika as she ran with Drake giving the marines a smile and a wave.

"Sir! Are you okay?" asked a worried marine as he helped his superior up.

"I'm fine!" grunted Capt. Justin in frustration. "Go after them!"

"Right away sir!" said the marine as he stumbled to catch up with the rest of the marines leaving a very frustrated marine captain to analyze situation and try to capture his former friend.

"Mika we need to signal the rest of the crew somehow!" shouted Drake though his face didn't show much worry.

"Okay! How about this!" shouted back Mika as she charged her right hand until it reached the size of a baseball. Yet, the spark orb seemed odd, it was very staticy.

"Spark Flare!" She then launched the orb into the air flying far above the town. Eventually, the orb stopped and exploded into the air causing a great flash that covered the sky.

"Yep. That'll do it." smiled Drake.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Akio: That can't be good._

_Nicole: Sorry, gotta go._

_Capt. Justin: They must be signaling their other crewmates! I want all marines at the docks and clear them of any civilians._

_Lena: Keep running! I'll provide some cover!_

_Drake: Watch Out!_

_Capt. Justin: Is it possible?_

_Ryuudo: It's Anchor Time!_

_Next time: Cross Reverse Mountain. Mika's Secret Revealed? _

_Mika: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! What's up? Man I was so excited for this chapter and now I'm even more excited for the next!**

**Denji: Of course!**

**A: Thanks! By the way, I would like to personally thank Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for doing this crossover with me and sending her character's bios over. And let me tell you, there were a lot! **

**Denji: I'm just glad the Drake finally got to show up, now nothing is stopping me from forcing you to write Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Jiro: Now I wouldn't say that.**

**Denji: What the! Who the hell are you?**

**A: This is Jiro, he'll be appearing in the next arc after this one as another rival captain with crew.**

**Denji: What!**

**Jiro: Take it up with the big man. Now where are the ladies! I'm ready to PAAAARTY!**

**A: Uh, sorry, There's no party and there's no ladies here either.**

**Jiro: (-_-) See ya!**

**A: Wait! Wait! WAIT! (***SLAM***) Dammit!**

**Denji: Ahahahahaha!**

**A: Shut up! And before I go I would like to thank ****Danthemanwithaplan7** **for the new addition to the crew and for giving me a possible crew name as well as allowing me to offer him one of my own OCs which I can't wait to see in his Naruto fic. Note: said OC will not appear in this story unless needed.**** And I also have to say that this is by far the longest chapter I've written so far. Keep those reviews a coming.**

**Jiro: Hey! Wait! I want to say something to the readers.**

**Denji: What is it!**

**Jiro: I (and yes I still mean me) would like to know if any of you have certain pairings in this story that you like. Now I'm not saying there are any, this is just like the One Piece manga meaning about 10% romance, but I'm just curious.**

**A: I would like to remind the readers your not needed to give an answer this is just out of curiosity.**

**Jiro: Oh Come On!**

**Denji: Shut it! Pervert!**

**Jiro: Hey! It's research!**

**A & Denji: Right.**

**A: Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 15: Cross Reverse Mountain

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. With the defeat of the Tony pirates, Mika and the crew left Pebble Shore for Cocoyashi Village to pick up the crew's navigator, Drake. However, Drake was not there to meet them. The crew then left for Loguetown, the town of Beginnings and Ends, where Drake would hopefully meet them. Upon arrival, the crew split off to find Drake as well as to find supplies. While each crew member had their own adventure, Mika ran into both friends and enemies a like. Now after finally finding Drake, Mika and Drake must now gather their crewmates before Captain Justin and his marine forces can capture them. Will they be able to escape in time or be captured like many pirates before them?_

Cross Reverse Mountain. Mika's Secret Revealed?

Loguetown, the town of Beginnings and Ends. Birthplace of the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger as well as his execution place. Not to mention also where Admiral "White Hunter" Smoker had his base of operations when he was a captain only to later become a commodore as he chased after the now legendary Straw Hat Pirates. But that is all in the past. Now, in the present, Loguetown is protected by Captain "Dragon Force" Justin, also known as the Second Protector of the Entrance into the Grand Line, now in pursuit of a new pirate named "Spark Fist" Mika. But, lets see what the others are doing as the Spark Flare begins its upward journey towards the sky.

"There you go, Akio." said Matsu as she finished off the cloves and handed them to Akio.

"Thank you." bowed respectfully Akio as he took his fixed gloves and examined them. "Very nice, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, please, you don't have to pay." smiled Matsu as she turned down the money.

"Yeah, especially since Daisuke just stole it." said Hana as she grabbed the boy trying to hide behind Karin. Akio immediately looked into his pocket.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I am a thief after all." apologized Daisuke with a smile as he handed the bag of money to Akio. Before he could hand, a sudden flash lit the sky brighter than the sun itself.

"What the!" yelled the four as the shielded their eyes from the flash.

"That can't be good." said Akio doing the same as his new friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"Sorry gotta go!" shouted Akio as he ran towards the flash, now starting to dim. "Thanks for the help!"

"Wait! What about your money?" yelled Matsu, but it was too late. Akio was way out of hearing range as he ran towards where the flash was launched from.

"Awesome! We got some money!" exclaimed Daisuke causing his friends to sweat-drop.

Around the same time:

"Next up is Nicole and her assistant, Lena." said one of the judges as they approached Nicole and Lena's station. For the last couple minutes, the judges have been tasting the many delicacies that had been prepared for them. Many were good, few were quite awful, however, when they reached their friend/rival's station they had proclaimed it as the best so far. The group cheered at their success as Drusilla rubbed it in Lena's face.

"I hope this recipe works." said Lena nervously wanting so much to brag back at the sun-glass wearing teen.

"I have faith in our friend's dish." smiled Nicole.

"What do you call this dish, miss?" asked the judge as he examined the dish.

"The Little Chicken Special."

"Interesting name." The judges then cut themselves a piece of Nicole's dish and ate it.

"Well?" asked Lena with anticipation.

"This chicken is..." Before the judge could give his answer, a bright flash of light lit up the sky building many people.

"Ahh! What is that!" yelled Sebastian covering his eyes.

"What? What's happening?" asked Drusilla as she looked around with ease.

"Can't you see the flash!" yelled Lena covering her eyes.

"I'm blind!"

"What! Really?"

"Lena!" shouted Nicole. "Do you think that's Mika signaling us?"

"Not sure." replied Lena regaining her sight as the flash dimmed. "But I wouldn't be surprised."

"What should we do?"

"You go back to the ship with our supplies, I'll go and look for Mika."

"Got it." nodded Nicole as she too regained her vision. Both teens then went running off from their station leaving the contest and it's blind judges and contestants.

"Wait! Where are you going?" called out Sebastian as he caught sight of Nicole and Lena running.

"Sorry, gotta go." smiled and waved Nicole.

"This isn't over!" yelled Lena back to the group. "Next time we see each other we're definitely gonna win!"

"See you then!" waved the three teens.

Around the same time (again):

"This is very impressive, Kartik." said Ryuudo as he observed the ship as Kartik and Hatori showed him through their ship.

"Thank you, Ryuudo." smiled the older gentlemen. "The design the captain asked for was a bit eccentric, but I'm glad it turned out well."

"Your captain, too." said Ryuudo seeing that they had another thing in common. "My captain tends to think with her stomach more than her head."

"Your captain sounds interesting."

"WAAHH!" yelled a male voice as he yell down the stairs that went to the upper deck. The male had long, silver hair and red eyes wearing a black, collared shirt with black pants, and black shoes

"Z.G. what happened!" yelled Hatori as he rushed to the male's side only to trip over his own feet.

"Wah!"

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong, Z.G.? Why did you fall down the stairs?" asked Kartik as he and Ryuudo went to aid Kartik's crewmates.

"The sun got like 100 times brighter!" yelled a female voice from the upper deck.

"What do you mean, Yulia?" asked Kartik as he and Ryuudo helped up the other two and rushed up to the deck. Reaching the deck, both Ryuudo and Kartik covered their eyes as they were met with an extremely bright light..

"What the heck!" yelled both Kartik and Ryuudo covering their eyes.

"It just showed up!" yelled Z.G. as he and Hatori also made their way up.

"This must be Mika!" shouted Ryuudo to the group surprising them a bit.

"Who's Mika?" asked the entire group. At this point the flash was beginning to dim.

"My captain!" said Ryuudo as his eyes tried to adjust.

"Really! She created this!"

"Yeah, but I wonder what it means." said Ryuudo as he took some thought into Mika's actions. "I better prepare the ship."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kartik curiously.

"If it's Mika, she'll probably bring unwanted company with her." stated Ryuudo as he ran off the Hyperion and towards the Draco. Not before stopping and turning around to bow.

"Thank you for letting me examine your ship, it was a real treat."

"No problem." shouted Kartik happily as he and the rest waved good bye. "See you on the Grand Line!"

"Right!" smiled Ryuudo as he then rushed to the ship.

Now back to the chase:

"Sir! What was that!" asked a marine officer as he and Captain Justin ran some feet behind the marine soldiers.

"Probably a flare." stated Capt. Justin still peering ahead. "They must be signaling their other crewmates! I want all marines at the docks and clear them of any civilians."

"Aye, sir!" said the officer as he pulled up a Mini Transponder Snail to call for back up.

_'Your not getting away Drake! You too, Mika!'_ thought Capt. Justin angrily wanting some answers from his now former friend. He then took off for a different route to catch up to the other marines and hopefully cut off Mika and Drake.

*****BANG*****

"Watch it!" said Drake as he and Mika dodged another bullet shoot by chasing marines.

"Shishi, this is fun!" smiled Mika as she fired another Spark Pistol at the marines.

"As long as we get out of here alive," said Drake in a serious tone.

"Of Course!" smiled Drake switching moods.

"Shishishishi!"

"Hold it!" yelled more marines from another alley prepared to fire. Immediately stopped, but both still had a smile on their face.

"Nah!" said both Drake and Mika, who added her own trademark only seen on her wanted poster.

"Why you-!"

"Mach Gatling Gun!" Before the marine finished, he as well as all of his men were hit by multiple high-speed punches. All the marines were soon knocked out with Akio, now wearing his newly repaired gloves, behind the unconscious marines.

"There you are Akio," smiled Drake as he turned to the oncoming marines. "what took you so long."

"I expected Mika to find you first." stated Akio as he rushed up to his nakama. "And I was right."

"Akio, your so lazy." laughed Mika as she prepared another attack. "Spark Gatling Gun!"

"Gah!" yelled many of the marines as others took cover behind barrels, stands, or doorways.

"Let's go!" yelled Akio as he grabbed Mika's hand with Drake following behind.

"My, getting friendly with Ms. Mika now are we." playfully teased Drake.

"Not now! Drake!" blushed Akio though angry at the playful comment. Drake gave a light chuckle, he loved teasing Akio, while Mika was just enjoying the adventure. They kept running until they reached a part of a four-way street with squads blocking each way. The group immediately stopped in the middle of the intersection.

"Stand down, Mika Pirates!" yelled one of the marines.

"Mika Pirates?" questioned Mika herself hearing the name the first time. "Sounds arrogant."

"Well what do you want them to call us?" shouted Akio as he, Mika and Drake went back to back preparing for anything.

"Hmm." thought Mika intensely forgetting about the fact that there were many, many guns pointing at her.

"Stand Down!" yelled the marine again hating the fact they were being ignored.

"Spark Pirates?" questioned Mika still ignoring the marines.

"What about Dragon Pirates?" added Drake causing Akio to sweat-drop.

"That's it! Men prepare to-"

"Smokescreen Bullets!"

*****PHOOSH***** *****PHOOSH***** *****PHOOSH***** *****PHOOSH*****

"Lena!" happily shouted Akio looking upwards towards the roofs. Standing triumphantly, was Lena holding one of her guns.

"Keep running!" shouted Lena as she pointed towards the road straight in front of them. "I'll provide some cover!"

"Got it!" agreed Akio he then grabbed Mika, still in deep thought over the name of her crew, with Drake following behind.

"(Cough) (Cough) Where are they!" shouted a marine to the others.

"I don't kn-HMPF!" Before one of the random marine could finish, he was silenced by an attack from one of the three escaping pirates.

"Sir! They're escaping!" shouted another random marine.

"Yo! Wrong!" shouted Drake from behind the marines. "We did escape! Ja Ne"

"Shishishi! Good one, Drake!" laughed Mika as she gave a high-five to Drake.

"Get Serious!" comically shouted Akio.

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Lena as she descended from her roof top spot and landed next to Mika.

"Right!" said both Drake and Akio. The group soon left the marines in the dust.

"Yo! By the way I'm Drake!" smiled Drake as he gave his hand out, while still running, for a hand shake.

"Hi! I'm Selena, Lena for short." said Lena as she shook his hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hurry up, guys!" yelled Mika from up ahead having gained some speed. Both Drake and Lena nodded and picked up their own speed.

"There she is!" shouted and pointed Akio to the ship with the dragon head out front. The group cheered.

"Yosh! We're home -"

"Watch Out!" yelled Drake.

Immediately, Drake grabbed Mika by her shirt as a sudden hand, opened like a beast's claw, appeared right in front of her. Unfortunately, Akio was close enough for the hand to strike his backpack while at the same time catching Mika's red seashell necklace. With both things being ripped from their person, the hand continued revealing Captain Justin behind it. He soon passed the teens at a blinding speed, but stopped only a few feet away from them, letting both the necklace and the bag drop. Unfortunately, as the shell hit the pavement, it broke.

"Hold it you four!" said Capt. Justin angrily as he retracted his hand and looked at the group.

"By the authority of the World Government and Marine Headquarters, I place you four under arrest for the crime of piracy." Immediately, a large group of marines surrounded the group cutting them away from their ship and once again backing them in another corner-like situation. Once again the group was back to back preparing for the oncoming marines.

"Shit!" muttered both Akio and Lena preparing for the fight of their lives as did Mika and Drake.

"Make this easy on you all and just-" said Capt. Justin until he stopped in mid-sentence to catch something sparkle in his eye.

Double checking the ground, he saw a necklace and pendent with a broken red shell pieces surrounding it. What caught his attention was the design a straw hat on top of mikan with a small engraving that made it impossible to see from a distance, but gave off a sense of familiarity. Unfortunately, the pendent had opened revealing a picture. He couldn't tell at first, but has he came closer to the pendent the picture started to become clearer. It looked like a family picture, but the family looked familiar. Did one of them wear a...straw hat?

"Is it possible?" said Capt. Justin as he tried putting two and two together as the image became clearer. The group hearing this and, while Lena was curious, Drake and Akio immediately started to worry. Mika had a different reaction.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!" yelled Mika in anger surprising everyone minus Drake and Akio. Before Capt. Justin could pick up the pendent, Mika rushed at Justin with her fist glowing bright as the spark energy was concentrated from a sphere to the fists itself.

"Spark Fist!"

"Ryu (Dragon) Shield!" As Mika's attack was about to strike, Capt. Justin forgot the pendent and brought both his forearms together and defended himself. Once the attack hit, Justin felt the wave of electricity run through his body causing slight pain and numbness, but held his ground.

"Lena! Grab The Pendent!" commanded Akio seeing as the marine captain was distracted. Lena, not wanting to question either of Mika's actions or Akio's command did as such. She rushed towards the pendent causing the other marines to drop their guns and bring out their swords to help their distracted captain.

"Protect the captain!" shouted the marines.

"Mach Gatling Gun!"

"Ryu Rush!" Both Akio and Drake immediately moved to protect both Mika and Lena as Akio punched multiple marines as Drake double clothes-lined two marines and used their bodies as shields/weapons slamming them into other marines.

"Got It!" yelled Lena holding the pendent. Mika caught sight of her nakama holding her pendent and her rage immediately cooled though she still had an anger marine captain in front of her.

"I've got him, Mika!" shouted Drake as he rushed Capt. Justin. Mika then quickly grabbed Lena and jumped out of the way as Drake attacked Capt. Justin with an open palm.

"Scale Breaker!" As Drake went to strike, Capt. Justin recovered from his sight paralysis and used his previous defense to take Drake's attack.

"Everyone down!" yelled Ryuudo from a distance. The three teens then looked in the ship's direction seeing their Fishmen friend swinging an anchor by the chain. Immediately, they ducked.

"It's Anchor Time! Around the Blue!" yelled Ryuudo giving the marines a shock. Ryuudo then began swinging the anchor around himself as he moved closer and closer to the marines until finally.

"GWAHH!" yelled many marines as the anchor slammed into them and threw many into buildings or out into sea. The attack seemed to have taken out most of the marines while Mika and the rest were safe blow the anchor's range. However, Drake and Capt. Justin were still fighting while also dodging the anchor.

"Ryu Claw!" yelled both pirate and captain as they were locked in an intense duel of slashing and blocking. The anchor soon made it's third swing around both Drake and Justin dodged it by swiftly jumping over the heavy metal object. Then they continued their duel.

"Take This! Blue Sea Slice!" yelled Ryuudo as he brought the anchor over his head and prepared to slam it into the marine captain. Seeing the anchor, Drake separated himself from his opponent.

"Ryu Wing!" As the anchor neared the marine captain, he immediately threw his forearm back knocking the anchor from it's path.

"Gwah!" shouted Ryuudo in surprise as he lost his balance a bit, but immediately regained it and pulled back on the anchor returning it to himself.

"Head back to the ship!" shouted Drake as he charged Capt. Justin with another Ryu Claw.

"What about you!" shouted back Akio slightly worried for the older man.

"I'll be fine!" shouted Drake dodging another Ryu Claw from Capt. Justin. "Start sailing and I'll catch up!"

"Alright!" begrudgingly agreed Akio as he helped Lena and Mika up. "Come on let's get ready to sail."

"Got it!" said Lena and Ryuudo as they both ran back to the ship. Akio quickly followed behind, but noticed someone missing.

"Mika!"

"Mika?" questioned Drake blocking another of Capt. Justin's attacks. He soon spotted Mika with her new sword standing still, but noticed that the sword was starting to give a faint glow that grew brighter.

"Pay Attention!" shouted Capt. Justin launching another attack at Drake. However instead of blocking, Drake jumped out of Justin's reach. Justin was confused by this action until he noticed that there was another player on the field.

"Hurricane" said Mika as her sword glowed bright as a light bulb surprising the captain. "SLICER!" Mika the slashed her sword out and, much like Zoro's 108 Caliber Phoenix attack, sent flying an electrical slash straight to Capt. Justin. Justin froze at the sight of the attack as it inched closer to him. Before the attack could hit the captain, Drake did an ankle-sweep from behind allowing Justin to dodge the attack. The attack kept flying towards the buildings, slicing it then blowing it up.

"WHOA!" yelled everyone in surprise.

"That was awesome!" said Mika amazed at her own attack. "And I just made that up, too!"

"You Just Made That Up!" comically yelled Akio, Lena, and Ryuudo.

"Shishishi! Let's go, Drake!"

"Got it!" said Drake as he picked himself up and ran to catch up to Mika leaving Justin on the ground in shock.

_'Why did Drake save me?'_ thought Capt. Justin as laid on the ground.

"Set Sail! We're going to the Grand Line!" shouted Mika as she jumped on board followed by Drake.

"Aye, Aye, captain!" replied the crew as each got moving to there positions.

"Oh! Drake, you got to meet the rest of the crew!" smiled Mika as she grabbed Drake and brought him over to the Fishman hanging the anchor on the side of the boat..

"This is Ryuudo, he's our shipwright."

"Nice to meet you." waved the Fishmen.

"Yo! Nice to meet you!" said Drake as he was then dragged to the next crewmate.

"And this is Nicole, our cook."

"A pleasure to meet you." waved and smiled Nicole.

"Yo! The pleasure is all mine." waved Drake then turned to address Mika. "Mika, I better get to my position, as well."

"Yeah! Start navigating so we can get to the Grand Line sooner!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" saluted Drake as he brought out a map from one of his cargo pants as well as a compass. "Head southwest for the entrance to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" cheered the crew as the ship left port and headed for the Grand Line.

"Captain! Are you okay!" shouted a marine officer as he brought the back up, but seeing that the pirates we're gone were now directed to helping their fellow marines.

"I'm fine, Lt. Terry." said the Capt. Justin as he picked himself up. He then looked around to see the damaged that the pirates had caused, though most of it was from Mika and her Fishmen crewmate. But Then his thoughts returned to Mika and her necklace.

"Sir, is something on your mind?" asked Lt. Terry seeing his superior in deep thought.

"I'm not sure, but I do know one thing." said Capt. Justin seriously. "We need to follow that girl."

"'Spark Fist' Mika, sir."

"Yes, I have some questions that need some answers and the only way we're going to get them is if we follow them."

"Sir, are you suggesting."

"Yes, once the men have recovered, we're leaving for the Grand Line." said Capt. Justin seriously as he went to aid his men. _'Who exactly are you, Mika. Because if Drake is on your side, then there's something big about you. And that pendent'_ thought Justin picking up one of his men.

"Huh. Looks like we're following the admiral's footsteps." sighed Lt. Terry as he followed behind the captain.

"Look! There's the lighthouse!" shouted Mika pointing to the lighthouse from her on top of the Draco's head.

"Awesome." said Drake calmly while looking away from the map to view the entrance to the Grand Line.

"So we finally get to see the gravity defying Reverse Mountain." said Akio looking towards the exit.

"Gravity defying?" questioned Ryuudo.

"Yeah, Reverse Mountain is a unique mountain that has four currents coming from all four Blues and converge at the top to make a single current into the Grand Line." explained Drake drawing a diagram of the mountain.

"How is that even possible?" said Lena looking over the diagram.

"It's a mystery mountain!" awed Mika with amazement causing some members of the crew to sweat-drop.

"That's the basic of it." agreed Drake causing Nicole to giggle a bit and making the rest sweat-drop even more.

"Whatever, what do we need to do?" asked Ryuudo ready to move.

"Well first, we need to get out of here." said Drake as he looked over the edge.

"Huh?" said everyone confused.

"We drifted into the Calm Belt while we were talking." said Drake calmly.

"The Calm Belt!" shouted Ryuudo and Akio.

"The Calm Belt?" asked Nicole to Drake.

"It's a strip of sea that lies on both sides of the Grand Line where no weather, wind, or current occurs. It makes it rather difficult to either leave or enter the Grand Line."

"It's also the nesting ground for Sea Kings!" exclaimed Ryuudo in fright.

"Ah! I'm glad your familiar with it because your gonna have to push us out of it!" smiled Drake.

"What!"

"Come on Ryuudo, you can do it!" cheered Mika as she grabbed Ryuudo's arm and threw him into the Calm Belt.

"Mika!" yelled Lena and Akio while Nicole rushed over to the side of the boat to check on Ryuudo.

"Are you okay, Ryuudo?"

"And if you are okay, start pushing the ship east." added Drake as he too looked off to the side. Suddenly, the ship began to jerk a bit throwing everyone off balance, then the boat began moving forewards.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" shouted Mika cheering Ryuudo on. "I bet we can get to the Grand Line this way!"

"I wouldn't count on it." stated Drake regaining his balance and looking into the sea. Then the boat suddenly stopped once again throwing everyone's balance again.

"Ryuudo! Either get us into the East Blue or the Grand Line!" shouted Lena into the water. Then the ship jerked again as the ship began moving backwards faster than when they moving forward.

"What the!" shouted Lena as she held the railing. "Why is Ryuudo going faster!"

"GAAAAHHHH!" screamed Ryuudo from underwater while holding onto the boat. Behind were many, many, many, BIG Sea Kings all after the the Fishmen and possibly his boat and crew. Eventually, he dragged all the back to the East Blue.

"Don't...(huff)...make me...(huff)... do that...(huff)...AGAIN!" heavily breathed Ryuudo now on deck.

"Here have some." said Nicole as she gave Ryuudo an energy herb, which he gladly took.

"Are we back on course, Drake!" shouted Mika now that everything had calmed down.

"Aye, captain!" said Drake pointing towards a mountain. "We just got to keep her straight."

"Alright!" said Mika as she grabbed a barrel and placed it in the middle of the deck. Everyone minus Akio and Drake looked curiously at Mika's action. "Let's celebrate!"

"Huh?" asked the three teens. Akio only shook his head and walked up to the barrel, raised his foot and placed it on the barrel.

"To beat my mentors and protect my crew." Mika soon followed the same action.

"To become the first Pirate Queen!" Drake wasn't to far behind.

"To find the Dragon's Nest, and obtain the title of 'Dragon'." Soon enough the rest of the group caught on to what they were doing and quickly joined in.

"To become a famous world-class chef."

"To build the greatest ship."

"To become the world's greatest sniper." All with smiles on their faces, they each raised their foots and had them crash onto the barrel.

"Get ready Grand Line! Here comes the Hurricane Pirates!" shouted Mika with excitement.

"Hurricane Pirates?" questioned Lena.

"Sounds cool." said Ryuudo

"Aw! Not Dragon Pirates?"

"That's lame!" said Mika with a smile.

"Hurricane Pirates? I like it." smiled Akio.

"So do I." agreed Nicole.

"Fine." grunted Drake in frustration.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Mika to the crew. "Let's go!"

"Aye, captain!" yelled the crew and went back to their positions.

"Keep the helm straight, Akio." commanded Drake. "There are rough currents ahead if we veer too much off our current path we'll end up with the other half that didn't get captured at Loguetown."

"Got it!" said Akio as he kept a firm grip on the helm.

"I can see the entrance!" shouted Lena from the Crow's Nest. Then she took a double check of the mountain. "I don't believe it."

"Whoa, the current really does go up the mountain!" said Nicole in amazement seeing the rushing water go up the mountain.

"Akio! We're veering off!" shouted Ryuudo keeping check of the ships positions.

"Got it!" Akio immediately turned the helm getting them back on course.

"Here it comes!" shouted Mika seeing the first gate. As Mika stated, the ship soon passed the stone archway and began its ascension up Reverse Mountain.

"We did it!" shouted the entire crew. The ship kept climbing the mountain leaving behind the East Blue and heading straight for a new adventure.

"Amazing! We're sailing up a mountain!" shouted Lena as the ship passed a few clouds that appeared in the clear blue sky.

"Even above the clouds!" added Nicole with excitement.

"Look! There's the top!" shouted Mika. At the peak of the mountain, water from four different currents collided giving off a misty look.

"Brace yourself! Here it comes!" warned Drake as he grabbed the railing. The others minus Akio did the same and soon the ship hit the top being lifted into the air and then falling on the only current leading into the Grand Line.

"There it is! The Grand Line!" shouted Mika with even more excitement then before seeing the new sea below them and the distance ahead of them.

_'Just wait mom and dad, I'll be there before you know it'_ thought Mika with a confident smile as she gazed towards the horizon. Into the Grand Line

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Nicole: I can't believe we finally made it!_

_Lena: Did anyone hear that?_

_Drake: Sounds like..._

_Mika: Akio! Let's go!_

_Akio: Right!_

_?: Don't worry, I can handle this._

_?: Just remember to go easy on them, hun._

_?: Yeah! We don't want to get rid of any possible competition._

_?: I'm so glad to see you again. _

_Ryuudo and Lena: No way!_

_?: Welcome to the Grand Line!_

_Next time: Surprise! Welcome to the Grand Line!_

_Mika: I can't believe your here!_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! Yeah! We're finally getting into the Grand Line!**

**Jiro & Denji: ***CLANK*** Cheers!**

**A: Cheers! And it only took 15 chapters and a prologue. Thanks for all the support that you, the readers, have given me up through this point.**

**Jiro & Denji: Thanks!**

**A: Sorry, don't have much to say other than that. Until next chapter and remember I'm still taking SBS questions, omake request, and OCs, not just for crew positions anymore. In fact it reminds me. I'll would like to request a few more OCs, specifically combat fighters and weapons specialists and to note that you may give them devil fruit abilities as long as they are Zoan class, no mystical please. Most will be one time OCs only, but if I like some of them I may use them again. That's all folks! Ja Ne!)**


	17. Chapter 16: Surprise!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After leaving Cocoyashi Village, the crew traveled to Loguetown to meet up with Drake, their navigator. Upon arrival, the crew split having their own journey meeting new people. Mika, however, ran into the marine captain in charge of Loguetown, Justin, while also finding Drake. The two made their escape while finding some of their crewmates along the way. With the crew together, they left Loguetown and made their way to Reverse Mountain. What lies ahead for the crew as they make their way into the Grand Line?_

Surprise! Welcome to the Grand Line!

"There it is! The Grand Line!" shouted Mika with even more excitement then before seeing the new sea below them and the distance ahead of them. The Draco Bliss had just passed the peak of Reverse Mountain and was now descending into the Grand Line.

"I can't believe we finally made it!" shouted Nicole excitingly.

"I can't believe we're back." shouted Akio recalling the past.

"You've been here before?" shouted Lena in surprise. By this time, they had entered a fog bank that had crept up on the mountain.

"Yeah, we were both born and grew up in the Grand Line."

"Really!" gasped Nicole and Ryuudo.

"Then how did you end up in the East Blue?" asked Lena shouting over the water. Neither Akio or Mika spook as they both looked emotionless out into the Grand Line.

"They don't like to speak about, Lena." said Drake breaking the silence.

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's okay." reassured Drake with a smile. "It's something that should be left in the past. So instead, we should keep moving forward learning from our past."

"Whoa! That was very profound." shouted Nicole amazed at Drake's wisdom.

"Shishishi! Drake's the smartest person I know!" smiled Mika breaking out of her emotionless mask. Drake smiled and rubbed the back of his head somewhat embarrassed at the compliment.

"Now I wouldn't say that I'm the smartest-"

"I'll say." smiled Akio interrupting Drake. Drake gave a glare to Akio.

"Anyway, I'm just a guy with a lot of life lessons to give to those who need them."

"Whoa that's impres-"

*****BUUOOOOOHHHHHHH*****

"Did anyone hear that?" said Lena nervously, forgetting her previous sentence.

"It's probably just the wind." reassured Nicole, though she too seemed worried about the sound.

"No way! That definitely wasn't wind." said Ryuudo feeling as though he had heard this sound before.

*****BUOOHHHH*****

"Hmm." said Drake in thought. "Sounds like..."

"Mika!" shouted Lena before Drake could finish his sentence. "There's A Mountain In Front Of Us!

"What!" yelled the crew as the looked forward to see a long, black object that was right in front where the current let out.

"How are Going To Dodge That!" shouted Ryuudo in fright.

"We won't be able to turn the ship before we collide with it!" stated Drake as he took over the helm from Akio.

"What are we going to do!" shouted Nicole.

*****BUUOOOHHHHH***** Before anyone could do anything, the huge object began moving away from where the current let out shocking the crew entirely.

"What the-" said most of the crew when another sound appeared. It sounded like...music?

"Is that...music?" questioned Nicole in confusion. The tone of the music was very happy and cheerful confusing the crew to no end. However, Mika and Akio suddenly realized something about the song.

_'I've heard this song before!'_ thought both teens as they ran over to the side of the Draco to see if their guess was correct.

"Mika? Akio? Is something wrong?" asked Lena as she caught the two teens moving to the side.

"Where have I heard this music from?" questioned Drake as kept at the helm while thinking.

"Who's playing Bink's Sake out there!" shouted Ryuudo as he too went over by Akio and Mika to see if we could see who was playing. The moment Ryuudo said that song title, Mika and Akio immediately realized who might be playing.

"Akio! Let's go!" said Mika as she jumped off the sailing boat and onto the ledge.

"Mika!" shouted the three teens.

"Right!" Akio then followed Mika's lead with gloves in hand.

"Akio!" shouted the teens in surprise. Ryuudo and Lena immediately ran towards the railing to follow behind their captain and first-mate.

"Hold it!" yelled Drake before the two could jump off. "I need you guys here to dock the ship!"

"But what about Mika and Akio?" retorted Lena.

"They'll be fine, but the ship won't if I don't have more than just me and Nicole here." stated Drake unfortunately making sense.

"Dammit." muttered Ryuudo as he and Lena backed off the railing.

"You sure that Mika and Akio will be okay?" asked Nicole in a worried tone.

"Don't worry." smiled Drake as he reassured Nicole. "While Mika may be prone to do whatever is most interesting, Akio is more level-headed he'll keep Mika from doing something foolish."

"Okay." nodded Nicole in acceptance. "What do you need us to do?"

Meanwhile at Twin Capes.

"Yohohoho! It's sooo good to see you again Laboon!" shouted a familiar gentlemen skeleton as he stopped playing on his violin. "But I have no eyes to see with because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Ugh." said many members of the Straw Hat crew.

"Shishishi!" laughed the only person that ever laughed at the skeleton's joke.

"Don't encourage him, hun." stated Nami as she slapped behind her husband's head.

*****BUOOHHHH***** moaned Laboon as he cheered happily for Brook.

"I think the whale is deaf." groaned Usopp.

"No." said Chopper. "Laboon's saying 'I'm glad your back! Thank you for playing my favorite song'."

"It's no problem, my old friend." shouted Brook with joy.

"Laboon been starting to miss ya guys." yelled an old man that somewhat looked like a flower. "Keeps wailing all night an' day for the last two weeks."

"Hey! Crocus!" waved Luffy to the old man as he made his way towards the group of six.

"You feeling any better?" asked Chopper as he rushed to Crocus's side. Crocus kept walking, however, with the entire group hanging on why the old man had yet to answer. Looking over Laboon a bit, Crocus turned to the Straw Hats with a grim look on his face.

"You gonna say anything, old man?" questioned Zoro with an unconcerned look.

"...Never been better!" smiled Crocus with joy causing many of the crew to face-fault.

"Shishishi! Glad to hear that!" smiled back Luffy.

"Yeah, Dr. Chopper's medicine has done wonders for me."

"Aww! I won't like you even if you compliment me, asshole!" said Chopper with embarrassed joy while doing his dance.

"By the way, two brats are coming this way."

"Huh?"

"Hurricane Slicer!" Before anyone could say another word a large electrical slash came hurdling towards Luffy. Luffy, however, did not seemed concerned. Before the attack could hit Luffy, Zoro had come between the two and slashed the attack causing it to disappeared.

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!" Right behind the attack, came a gloved clad teen wearing a straw hat charging straight for the green-haired swordsmen. The swordsmen was not surprised, and quickly blocked the repetitive punch.

"Die! Pirate King!" yelled a female voice. Looking up Zoro saw a female figure wearing a black bandana use his opponent as ramp and jumped over them both heading right for the Pirate King. Luffy only smirked and dodged the slash.

"Luffy!" shouted the rest of the group as each prepared to defend their friend/husband. Before they could move, Luffy stuck his hand out stopping them.

"Don't worry," said Luffy to his crew. "I can handle this."

"Whatever." said Zoro emotionless as he retracted his swords and walked away from the teen. _'That kid seemed familiar.'_

"Just remember to go easy on them, hun." said Nami with an unconcerned look as she looked at the two teens after putting away her Clima-Tact. "There probably just rookies."

"Yeah!" shouted Usopp. "We don't want to get rid of any possible competition."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." smiled Luffy as he walked up to the teens.

"Chopper, get ready the medical supplies." sighed Nami knowing full well that her husband lacked restraint. Chopper nodded knowing what Nami meant.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Luffy to the teens.

"Hiya!" shouted the female pirate as she tried to stab the Pirate King with her sword.

"Perfect." said Luffy smiling even bigger. He then threw both his arms back causing them to stretch far behind the crew.

"Uh oh." said the some of the crew.

"Gum Gum-!"

"Lightning-!"

"Here it comes." said Nami as she shook her head at her husband's choice of attacks. As the girl got closer, Luffy's arms came shooting back aimed right for the girls stomach. However when the attack came into contact with her stomach, he grabbed her.

"Tickle!"

"**WHAT!"** shouted the crew face-faulted from shock.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the girl as the fearsome Pirate King tickled her.

"Luffy! What Was That For!" shouted the entire crew pissed off about their captain's ridiculous attack.

"AHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAD! STOOOAHAHOOP IT! PLEEEAAASSAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the girl trying to get Pirate King to stop.

"Wait! Did she just say?" gasped Usopp.

"Mika?" questioned Nami as she ran up to Luffy and the girl he was tickling.

"Shishishi! Took you long enough." chuckled Luffy as he stopped tickling his daughter and removed the bandana, revealing her dark-brown hair.

"Hi mom! (Huff) Hi dad! (Huff)" huffed Mika with a smile trying to regain her breathe.

"Mika!" yelled Nami with joy as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad to see you again." continued Nami. She then released her daughter and turned to Luffy giving him a hard knock to the head. "Why Didn't You Tell Me It Was Her!"

"Shishishi! It was funnier this way." smiled Luffy while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Wait does that mean?" questioned Nami as she then looked to the boy, who removed his straw hat.

"Hi, Mrs. Monkey." waved Akio seeing that attention was drawn to him.

"Mika! Akio!" shouted Chopper as he ran and hugged Mika.

"I can't believe your here!"said Mika, who then hugged back Chopper. "And Chopper! Your still as cute as ever!"

"Aww, I won't like you even if you say things like that, you bastard." smiled Chopper while doing his embarrassed-dance. Mika laughed at Chopper, still doing the dance after all these years.

"You've really grown Mika." commented Usopp as he too went to hug Mika. "You too, Akio."

"Thanks for noticing." smiled Akio.

"Impressive skills, kids." said Zoro casually as he leaned against a rock. "But still weak."

"Ummmm!" Was all Mika responded with as she stuck her tongue out.

"Indeed! They definitely surprised us!" said Brook as he walked up to Mika and Akio. "I almost jumped out of my skin, but I don't have skin because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Ugh." said most of the group along with Akio.

"Shishishi!" laughed both father and daughter, with Mika adding. "I'm so glad I could hear another one of your skull jokes!"

"Thank you, Mika." bowed Brook. "Oh! Also, Mika, can I see your panties?"

"DON'T ASK OUR DAUGHTER THAT!" shouted both Luffy and Nami, with the latter kicking Brook.

"Sure!" agreed Mika as she smiled innocently.

"DON'T AGREE TO IT!" shouted everyone minus an injured Brook.

*****BUUOOOHHHH***** moaned Laboon.

"It that Laboon!" said Mika, having heard stories from both Usopp and Brook about the whale.

"Yes, this is Laboon." said Brook recovering from Nami's kick.

"He's so big!"

"I always thought Usopp was lying about how big this whale was." stated Akio knowing of Usopp's constant lies.

"That some kid you got there, brat." said Crocus entering the conversation.

"Who's the old man flower?" asked Mika just now recognizing Crocus.

"This is Crocus." explained Nami. "He is the lighthouse keeper of Twin Capes as well as a doctor."

"Yeah! He also sailed with the first Pirate King!" added Luffy with excitement.

"Whoa!" said both Mika and Akio.

"Oi! Nami and other shit-heads! There's a small ship that just came from Reverse Mountain!" yelled the voice of Sanji. The group looked towards the opening to see a small boat with a green dragon's head at the front heading right for the Thousand Sunny.

"It's Okay Sanji! There My Crew!" yelled Mika to the Sunny. Hearing the voice, Sanji immediately turned to the coast to see Mika waving at Sanji.

"MIKA-SWWWAAANNN!" yelled Sanji in love mode as he ran towards Mika.

"Hi Sanji!" smiled Mika.

"Oh, Mika! Your beauty truly is gift to the world outmatching even the brightest star in the night sky and bringing hope to these lowly shit-heads!" cooed Sanji as he circled Mika.

"Pedo-cook." muttered Zoro.

"Eh. What was that Marimo!" said Sanji as he broke out of love mode and glared at Zoro.

"What? Hard of hearing too, Number 7."

"Wanna-"

"Hey!" Both men looked over to Mika who gave them an angry glare. "What did you promise."

"Sorry." muttered both men as they shook hands and parted a bit.

"Good!" smiled Mika while the rest of the crew snickered at the two men listening to a teenager.

"Yo! Ahoy!" yelled the voice of Drake from the Draco catching the attention of the Straw Hats, Mika, and Akio. "Mind if we dock next to the Sunny!"

"Is that Drake?" asked Nami to her daughter, who replied with a happy nod.

"Yeah! Just tell Franky that your here!" shouted Nami.

"Got It!" said Drake as he turned the wheel, meanwhile the other three crewmates were in total shock.

"No way!" said both Lena and Ryuudo seeing with their own eyes the Straw Hat Pirates.

"I never imagine we would get to see the Pirate King and his crew so soon." said Nicole with a bit surprise.

"Well, I figured we might see them as we enter the Grand Line, looks like we got lucky." stated Drake as he began pulling the ship next to Sunny.

"Wait! How would you know that we could see the Straw Hats?" questioned Lena becoming suspicious of Drake.

"In due time, but first hoist the sails and lower the anchor. We've got family to meet." smiled Drake.

"Aye, Aye." said the crew as the did as asked.

"Yo! Franky! You up there!" yelled Drake to the deck of the Sunny. Sudden the sounds of a door opening came and appeared a giant, bald man.

"Huh? Who's out there?" yelled Franky not recognizing the voice. He then spotted the Draco that docked right next to the Sunny.

"Hey Franky! How ya been!" waved Drake to the cyborg. Upon seeing the man, Franky immediately recognized him.

"Ow! Drake! Your here and that must mean that Mika and Akio are here, too!" shouted Franky with excitement.

"Yeah! There here!" shouted Drake. "Mind if we dock here?"

"No problem Bro! It would SUUUPPPAA!" exclaimed Franky while doing his pose. However, he then rechecked the ship. "Wait! Where are Mika and Akio."

"Just turn around Franky, we have visitors." said a mature female voice that appeared behind Franky.

"Huh?" said Franky but the turned towards the rest of the crew to see Mika waving towards Franky and Robin."Thanks Robin!"

"No problem." smiled Robin as Franky ran towards the group on shore.

"You coming, kids."

"Just finished!" shouted the three crewmates as they jumped onto land immediately grabbing Mika's attention. Robin soon accompanied them and began leading them to the rest.

"Great you guys are here!" shouted Mika happily as she ran towards her crew. "Come on! You got met my family!"

"Can't wait." smiled Nicole as she followed Mika's lead.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Lena with joy.

"This is definitely a unique opportunity." commented Ryuudo though inwardly was excited.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Mika to her family as she had her crew lined up in front of them. "This is my awesome crew that will so beat you guys!"

"Hello, I'm Nicole, the chef." smiled and waved Nicole.

"And what a beautiful chef you are, Nicole-chwan!" shouted Sanji once again in love mode. Nicole couldn't help but blush at her idol's comment.

"Settle down Dartboard." insulted Zoro.

"Oi! You wanna -"

"Ahem!" said Mika looking a bit peeved at Sanji and Zoro.

"Sorry."

"Good! And this is Ryuudo, our shipwright!"

"It's an honor to meet you." bowed the Fishmen to the crew.

"And this is Lena, our sniper!"

"Hello!" said Lena trying to act cool.

"Greetings. I am the great Sogeking, Usopp!" said Usopp pridefully.

"I'm Chopper!" shouted the little reindeer jumping up and down while waving.

"SUUPPPAA Franky!" shouted the cyborg posing again.

"Hello, I'm Robin."

"Zoro." said the green-haired man with little concern.

"Hello, I'm Brook." said the skeleton, who then moved towards the two ladies. "And mind if I see your panties!"

"W-W-What!" blushed Lena in surprise as well as Nicole who also was blushing.

"Don't ask them that, shitty skeleton!" shouted Sanji angrily as he kicked Brook away.

"Hello mellorines! I'm Sanji!" shouted Sanji back in love mode as he began to swoon over the two girls in the Hurricane crew.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Mika's mother, Nami." smiled Nami

"I'm Luffy! Mika's pops!" smiled Luffy next to Nami.

*****BUOOHHHH*****

"That's Laboon, and I'm Crocus, keeper of the lighthouse here at Twin Capes.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" shouted the entire Straw Hat crew to the rookie crew.

"Thanks!" replied back the Hurricane crew.

"It's nice to see you guys again!" shouted Drake from behind the three introduced crewmates. "Yo! And nice to meet you, too. Crocus and Laboon."

"Hey Drake!" waved Luffy.

"Wait! You know the Straw Hat crew?" asked Lena as she realized that Drake had been calm through the whole experience.

"I knew Mika and Akio since they were kids, I met them when they visited awhile back." stated Drake.

"No kidding?"

"Hello Drake, how are the maps I gave you?" said Nami as navigator met navigator.

"They were a big help, thanks." smiled Drake as he talked with Nami.

"It's such an honor to met you, Mr. Sanji." said Nicole as she personally talked to Sanji.

"Just call me Sanji, sweet flower of the sea." cooed Sanji.

"Be careful Nicole." said Zoro to the girl. "We don't want you kidnapped by the Pedo-cook here."

"What was that Lost Child!"

"You heard me, Eyebrow!"

"Do they always fight?" asked Nicole to Akio watching the two Straw Hats argue.

"Only when Mika doesn't notice."

"And then I single handedly held back an entire avalanche with only my pop greens as I fought back several killer rabbits with my Usopp Hammer!"

"No way!" shouted Chopper, Mika, and Lena as they listened on to Usopp's lie.

"Like now." sighed Akio while Nicole just giggled.

"So you built this ship." said Franky as he examined the Draco Bliss.

"Yes, though originally it was meant just for Nicole to stay on while traveling in the East Blue. I plan on making a better ship by the time we get to Water 7." said Ryuudo trying his best to impress the legendary shipwright of the Straw Hats.

"This little thing reminds me a lot about the Straw Hat's first ship, the Going Merry." commented Franky with a smile.

"Really!"

"Yeah, she's in good condition Bro, and if she is anything like the Merry she'll get you there."

"Thank you, that means very much from you." smiled Ryuudo.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here anyways?" stated Akio. Everyone's attention was then diverged from their previous conversations.

"We're actually on our way to the South Blue, that's last place I need to map before my world map is done." said Nami.

"Really! Your almost done, mom!" exclaimed Mika as she ran up to her mother.

"Yep, once we're done there I'll need to put all the maps I've made together and it's finished." smiled Nami.

"That's so cool!" Nami just softly chuckled at her daughters reaction, she was a lot like her father.

"Can't wait to see it." said Drake.

"Hey!" shouted Luffy gaining everyone's attention. "We need to celebrate!"

"Why?" asked many of the crew as well as from the other crew.

"To celebrate Mika's and her crew's success!"

"Yeah!" shouted Mika with her father.

"Huh. Can't be helped." sighed Nami though she was happy about it.

"Yeah! Mika got her first bounty! We got to celebrate that!" shouted Usopp with excitement.

"And her crew made to the Grand Line!" added Chopper also with excitement.

"A welcome party, perhaps." said Robin intelligently.

"Yeah!" said the four.

"Sounds fine with me." smiled Zoro.

"Yes! To be able to dance with so many mellorines it will be a dream come true!" said Sanji again in love mode.

"It's sounds SUUUPPPAAAA!" posed Franky.

"It would most excellent! Yohohoho!" shouted Brook as he brought out his violin.

"Just be sure not to make too much of a mess." yelled Crocus not wanting to partake in the party.

"Come guys!" shouted Mika to her crew. "Let's celebrate!"

"Yosh!"

*****BUOOHHHH***** moaned Laboon cheerfully.

And so the Straw Hat crew and the Hurricane Crew partied with the excitement of seeing each other after so long and for meeting for the first time. Much of Mika's crew could not believe how laid back the King's crew were, they were suppose to be the strongest crew in the whole world, yet here they are partying with a rookie crew. Despite that fact, the Hurricane pirates celebrated nonetheless. Brook played a joyful tune that seemed to give everyone more energy to party. Nicole helped Sanji in cooking the food while learning from him as well. Luffy and Usopp hosted many games that they would normally play on the ship while at sea, even as adults they still were so child-like. Lena challenged Usopp to a Sniper-off, though ended up losing, but learned much from the King of Snipers. Luffy and Mika got into an eating contest, which Nami decided to take advantage of and placed bets with the rookie crew and some of the more gullible members of her own crew. Unfortunately for her, Mika told her crew not to take bets seeing her mother's scheme. It was a good call because Luffy won. Eventually, a drinking contest was called as night began setting in. The contestants: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, Mika, Akio, Drake, and Ryuudo. And the prize about thousand beli's. Usopp was the first to go followed by Ryuudo, Akio, Franky and, after many drinks, Zoro. Luffy was surprisingly keeping his alcohol down while Nami seemed to be getting stoned. Drake was pretty much drunk though could still continue. Mika was strangely still not even near drunkenness. In the end, Mika won. Soon sleep was coming upon the party, with Robin and Drake, somewhat sober, being the last ones to fall asleep. Drake seemed to be appreciating the silence as he looked up into the starry sky night. However, soon sleep caught up with him. Before she too let sleep overcome her, she gazed at a sight that she hadn't seen in many years. Mika sleeping in between her parents with a huge smile on all their faces as the parent's arms crossed her body in a protecting/loving manner.

_'It's good to see a family together, even if it's still incomplete.' _And with that last thought Robin herself fell asleep.

The next morning.

"Shiroi hankachi  
>Mitsukaruna yatsu ni<br>Nigero  
>Shiroi hankachi<br>Tsukamaruna, tako ni  
>Sore sumi da ika mo kita zo<br>Mata sumi da  
>Shiroi hankachi<br>Sumi darake shiawase no kuroi hankachi!" sang Brook as he yelled at both crews to wake up.

"SHUT UP BROOK!" yelled most of the males in the Straw Hat crew. Hurricane crew just woke up slightly fazed by the loudness of the song. Now that everyone was up, Nicole and Sanji prepared breakfast for the crews. Hurricane crew soon found where Mika got her eating habits from as they tried to protect their food from a stretchy arm bandit and from their own captain.

"What! We're leaving already." whined Mika.

"Sorry, Mika, but I think it might be best if we leave now before the marines come by." stated Drake.

"The marines are coming?" questioned Franky.

"But we lost them in that storm before we got here." said Usopp recalling a few days ago.

"Just trust me." smiled Drake with confidence.

"Okay." said Mika in defeat.

"You sure Drake?" said Nami also not wanting to part with her daughter.

"Yes, but nothing is set, not even in the stars." assured Drake while waving towards the sky at the word 'stars'. "But I rather be safe then sorry."

"Alright, we'll leave after you guys then."

"Aww, do we have to!" complained Luffy.

"Sorry, Luffy." shrugged Drake.

"Mika!" shouted Akio from the Draco. "We're ready to go!"

"Okay!" shouted Mika.

"Here Drake." said Nami as she handed him a clear, circular orb with a diamond-like needle. "Take this Log Pose, it'll take you to your first island."

"Thanks Nami-sensei." bowed Drake then went off to the ship.

"Looks like I have to go." said Mika with a tint of sadness.

"Don't worry my little princess, we'll see each other again soon." smiled Luffy trying to reassure his daughter.

"Don't call me princess, dad!"

"You are daughter to the Pirate King, sweetie." said Nami.

"Ummmm." said Mika as she stuck her tongue at her parents making them laugh.

"BIIIRRRIII!" shouted what sounded like a bird catching the family's attention. Turning to the sky, Mika was surprised to see a giant yellow bird that looked like a cross between a duck and a peacock. It had the head and beak of a duck, but the rest of his body was that of a peacock. It had giant wings, unlike the creatures that he resembles.

"Hey! It's Biri!" shouted Luffy with excitement."

"Biri?" The bird soon landed in front of the family carrying a barrel around it's neck. He also seemed to have a runny nose. The bird looked happy to see the two straw hat members, but was confused to see Mika.

"Biri, this is our daughter Mika." said Nami as she waved to Mika.

"Whoa! Your so cool!" shouted Mika approaching the bird, which got freaked out.

"Mika wait!" Too late the moment Mika touched the bird.

*****BBBIIIIRRRRIIIII***** A giant flash of electricity light up the cape as Luffy protected his wife from the electrical blast.

"MIKA!"shouted the Hurricane crew.

"LUFFY, NAMI!" shouted the Straw Hat crew. The blast soon subsided as each crew's first-mate came rushing to their respective captains and navigator. But when they got there.

"Shishishi! That Was Awesome!" exclaimed Mika who seemed completely unaffected by the electrical surge from the bird amazing everyone including the bird.

"Biri?" said Biri confused as Mika hugged him.

"Shishishi! That's our daughter," laughed Luffy as he got off his wife.

"That was close." sighed Nami in relief.

"So what is this bird?" said Akio now seeing the bird.

"This Biri, he can produce electricity and delivers personal messages to our allies." said Nami as she petted the bird once Mika let go of the bird.

"Allies?" questioned both teens.

"We've got loads of friends helping us out!" shouted Luffy with a smile.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them." exclaimed Mika. While the teens talked to Luffy and Nami, Zoro took this chance to look into Biri's barrel. Retrieving the paper, Zoro read the message.

"Oi! Captain!" shouted Zoro. Luffy looked at Zoro as he held up the papers. Luffy walked over to Zoro and read it.

"Tell Franky." said Luffy a bit serious. Zoro nodded and walked towards the ship.

"What was that, dad?" asked Mika curiously.

"Nothing, princess!" smiled Luffy.

"Stop Calling Me That!" shouted Mika forgetting the paper, though Nami looked concerned.

"Mika! Akio! It's time to go!" shouted Drake.

"Alright!" shouted both teens.

"Bye Everyone!" shouted Mika to the Straw Hat crew, who waved back to her. She then gave her parents a hug. "Bye mom, bye dad! Stay safe."

"Honey, you should know your father better than that." stated Nami as she hugged back.

"Shishishi!" laughed Luffy also hugging his daughter.

"Let's go, Mika." said Akio.

"Right." nodded Mika as she released her parents and began walking with Akio, but stopped to address the bird.

"Bye Biri, I can't wait to see you again." smiled Mika as she gave Biri a poke with an electrically charged index finger. It did not effect Biri, but was amazed to see a human do the same thing he did.

"Biriii!" shouted Biri in surprise.

"Bye!" said Mika as she grabbed Akio and ran to the Draco with the Straw Hats waving good-bye. Biri, however, still had his gaze on the girl.

*****BUOOHHHH***** moaned Laboon saying his own good-bye.

"Bye Laboon! I'm glad to have met you!" shouted Mika to the whale then turned to Crocus. "Bye, Grandpa Flower!"

"It's Crocus, you brat!"

"Set sail! We're heading to our first island!" shouted Mika with excitement as she and Akio jumped on board the Draco.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" shouted the crew as the prepared the sails and lifted the anchor.

"Drake."

"Got it!" said Drake looking at the Log Pose pointing out to sea. "Akio turn the ship towards the east and follow my directions.

"Got it!" shouted Akio as he turned the wheel.

"Is everything ready!" shouted Mika.

"Supplies are okay!" shouted Nicole.

"Weather is clear!" shouted Lena from the Crow's Nest.

"We're all set!" said Ryuudo walking up to Mika.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Mika being heard from a far by the Straw Hats. The ship soon left the side of the Thousand Sunny and began heading in the directions that Drake had stated.

"Our daughter has a good crew." stated Luffy with a huge smile as he swung his arm around Nami.

"Yeah." agreed Nami feeling the warmth from Luffy, but then recalled the letter. "Was it from him."

"Yep."

"What was it about?" Both then turned away from the sea as the headed back to the Thousand Sunny to discuss the current situation.

"We found Franky's blueprints."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Lena: What Hell Is Wrong With This Sea!_

_Ryuudo: The ship took some damage, but she'll hold until we reach the island._

_Mika: Look! An Island!_

_Nicole: What is the name of this island?_

_Next time: Grand Line's First Test! Island of Champions and Losers._

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! How is everyone doing!**

**Jiro: Great! My hot springs trip was very 'rewarding'. Heh heh heh.**

**Denji: You pervert.**

**Jiro: It's Research.**

**Denji: It's Peeping.**

**A: Now, now settle down, I've got news to give out. Alright, the first thing is that I, with deep, deep, deep, DEEP regret, must inform all my readers that I will be taking a long break from this story.**

**Denji &Jiro: EHHH!**

**A: I know it's shocking, but I'll be going on vacation next week, I've got a swim conference to participate in, and college is just around the corner so I believe this is the best time to break from this story.**

**Jiro: But, but, what about mt appearance!**

**Denji: And My Story!**

**A: Actually, I'm glad you mention it. While I'm not going to be working on this story for awhile, I will be working on finishing the next chapter for Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf.**

**Denji: Awesome!**

**A: Not only that, but from time to time I will be working on some of the omakes that some readers and myself have given me. Not only that, but I'm reorganizing this story contents and info. Developing the OCs I have, working on future arcs, and maybe work on clothing ideas. To be general, I'm pre-preparing this story. I will also work on some edits that I need to take care of in some of the chapters. I hope that all my readers will be patient with me as I do this, though I expect to be done probably by the end of August.**

**Denji: Your seriously going to work on my story.**

**A: Yeah, the muse for your story has returned to me.**

**Denji: Awesome!**

**Jiro: Whatever, at least your taking our story a bit more serious.**

**A: That's all for me! I hope everyone is having a good summer. I'll still be taking OCs, omake ideas, and the what not. Thanks for the reviews! Ja Ne!)**


	18. Chapter 17: Grand Line's First Test!

**You've waited**

…**...**

**You've hoped**

…**...**

**You've dreamed**

…**...**

**Well stop doing that!**

**And now face the untapped powers that I unleash upon you, the readers, that may well change your world as you know it.**

…**...**

**You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll feel the adventure, you'll want Eiichiro Oda to give me part ownership of One Piece so I can make this story into manga then anime receiving millions per year for-**

**Everyone in the cast of OP: RotPQ: GET ON WITH IT!**

…**...now I present to you after a much needed break...**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After leaving Loguetown and escaping from Marine Captain Justin, the crew crossed Reverse Mountain and finally made it into the Grand Line. Surprisingly when the crew touch down, they were unexpectedly met by Mika's family, the Straw Hat pirates There was much celebration to be had, but soon the Hurricane pirates left to continue there journey. Little do they know of the up incoming trials they would soon face._

"_What was it about?" said Nami as she and Luffy turned away from the sea as their daughter and her crew left, while they headed back to the Thousand Sunny to discuss the current situation._

"_We found Franky's blueprints."_

Grand Line's First Test! Island of Champions and Losers.

"I miss mom and dad." sadly moaned Mika as she hung over the side of the Draco Bliss looking back at the direction of Twin Cape. Though they had met her family an hour ago, the young captain was already missing her family.

"How come your the child when I'm the youngest here." mocked Lena hearing her captains moans. She was leaning against the mast as she examined one of her pistols.

"Meanie." pouted Mika childishly not liking the crack at her. Lena just sweat-dropped at her attitude.

"Cut her some slack, she hadn't seen them for some years." said Akio from the helm sticking up for the captain.

"Indeed, I know just how she feels." smiled Nicole sadly as she stopped from her gardening to join in the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure we all know how it feels to leave family behind." said Ryuudo, specifically at Lena, looking away from some blueprints.

"Psh. I could care less about those people." said Lena nonchalantly as she left the conversation and attended to her weapons. Many of the crew found what she said discerning, but decided to leave it be for the moment.

"To each their own. Only time can heal and reveal all." said Drake seriously off to the side watching the sea while also listening on the conversation. If anyone knew about privacy, Drake was the man.

"Right." smiled Nicole getting what her nakama was saying. She then returned to her gardening. The others seemed a bit confused.

"What does that mean?" shouted Ryuudo.

"To each their own." smiled Drake as he turned to the crew giving them a shrug.

_'Does he even get his own advice?'_ thought Ryuudo as he sweat-dropped.

"Hey Drake!" yelled Mika with a cheery tone. "When will we get to the next island?"

"From the map that Nami-sensei gave me, we should be there in a few hours or so." said Drake pulling a map out of his pocket to look at. Mika on the other hand lost her energy and immediately fell back to the side of the ship. Drake gave a chuckle at his captain's attitude change then examined the Log Pose on his arm. "Akio, turn us slightly to starboard."

"Aye, aye, Drake."

"This is such great weather today." smiled Nicole as though talking to everyone.

"Yes, how strange." said Drake looking up towards the sky as if looking for something.

"Strange?" said the entire crew.

"Yeah, it is said the Grand Line has the most unpredictable weather of any sea and that rare peaceful days like this can change instantly." stated Drake. As if on cue, the sky immediately darkened, the wind picked up, thunder was instantly heard, and rain began to fall.

"Just like this." smiled Drake calmly.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD US SOONER!" shouted the sane crewmates of the crew. Meanwhile.

"Shishishishi! This is Awesome!" shouted Mika excitingly. As the ship was swayed by the waves, Mika went with the ship in happy amusement.

"QUIET YOU!" shouted Lena and Akio comically.

"Shishishishi!"

"Captain, orders!" shouted Drake calmly despite the situation.

"Oh yeah!" said Mika remembering her duties as captain causing Ryuudo, Lena, and Akio to comically fall. "Ryuudo, Akio raise the sails! Drake take the helm! Nicole and Lena secure our stuff."

"Aye, aye!"

The crew immediately went into action. Akio and the Ryuudo climbed the mass to furl up the sails. Drake took the helm as he tried to get the ship safely out of the storm. Meanwhile, Nicole and Lena went inside to secure various stuff such as pots, pans, barrels, and personal items. The ship was pushed all around the sea as the crew moved to finish their jobs or keeping at the helm.

"Sails are tied up Mika!" shouted Akio as he and Ryuudo climbed down the mast.

"Grrreeeaaattt!" yelled Mika happily as she slid past the men comically.

"Take this seriously captain!" shouted Ryuudo.

"She did this when we first set off." sighed Akio at his childhood friend's antics.

"Whoa!" shouted Mika as she was about to fall off the side of the Draco as the ship tilted to it's port.

"MIKA!" shouted Drake and Ryuudo. Akio, however, immediately went into action as he used his speed to grab Mika's hand before she could fall off. The ship then immediately tilted back causing Mika to crash into Akio and threw them onto the deck.

"Thanks Akio." smiled Mika while on top of Akio. She couldn't tell, but Akio was definitely blushing with her on top of him.

"N-n-no problem." stuttered and blushed Akio from embarrassment.

"Aw! How romantic. A date in the rain." teased Drake from the helm having seen the whole thing. "You know there are much better ways to get someone's attention."

"Shut Up! Drake!" yelled Akio blushing harder at Drake's jab. Drake only chuckled.

"Didn't seem that way to me." stated Ryuudo next to Drake. Drake heard this and only shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn my fishy friend." Suddenly, the storm stopped and it began to snow.

"Snow?" said Ryuudo ignoring Drake's jab at his denseness.

"Like I said unpredictable."

"Hey! Are we out of the storm?" said Lena as she and Nicole step out of the cabin. Both were surprised to suddenly see snow, and already a foot high.

"It's snowing." said Nicole happily as she stuck her hand out to catch a snowflake. "Better check on the plants."

"Hey Lena! Wanna build a snowman!" shouted Mike excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Lena dropping the seriousness and immediately ran to Mika.

"What was that about not acting like a child." teased Akio as he watched Lena and Mika build the lower half of the snowman.

"Shut Up!" shouted Lena comically then returning to the project at hand.

"I can't believe it changed so fast." said Ryuudo as he to examined the snow falling.

"Un-Pre-Dictable." repeated Drake with a smug smile. Ryuudo just sweat-dropped at the comment.

"How long will this last Drake?" shouted Nicole worried for the plants.

"Well probably until we reach the island or the weather decides to change."

"Change to what?" asked Mika as she and Lena finished up their disfigured snowman. The crew just stared at the snowman confusedly, until suddenly a wave of heat passed through the ship melting the snow.

"Into a heat wave." sweated Drake as did much of the crew.

"Aw! Our snowman!" shouted Lena seeing their snowman as a puddle.

"He was a great comrade." saluted Mika with Lena following in suit mourning over their creation.

"Oi, oi get serious." said Akio trying to direct there attention at the situation at hand.

"What do you have against snowmen." pouted Mika as she gave Akio a glare.

"Racist." added Lena as she too glared and pouted at Akio.

"Whatever!" said Akio frustrated with the girls attitude. He then turned to the last of the sane crewmates.

"Thank goodness for the heat wave." sighed Nicole in relief that the plants won't be harmed. She then caught the first-mate a he left the younger pouting females and chuckled. "Be easy on them Akio, they're just playing around."

"Shouldn't you be used to it be now?" questioned Ryuudo. Akio just sighed.

"There's always something new with her."

"But hey! That's what makes the captain interesting." smiled Drake. Akio smiled a bit and nodded in agreement.

"Ryuudo can we build a shrine for Mr. Snowman." said Mika and Lena teary eyed to the fishman. He immediately faltered at their expression.

"Oh! We could place it in the garden there's plenty of room." smiled Nicole joining in. Both the younger girls sweat-dropped.

"Actually we were thinking of something we could catch on fire." corrected Lena.

"What!" shouted Ryuudo.

"Oh my!" smiled and giggled Nicole expecting nothing-less. Suddenly the sky grew dark once again and another storm was upon them.

"What The Hell Is Wrong With This Sea!" shouted Lena in frustration as the crew braced themselves with the storm roughly rocking the boat. Eventually after another hour of intense storms, snow, and the like, the weather ceased. Now replaced with a much cooler temperature. Drake immediately took notice of the cool breeze similar to an autumn breeze.

"You feel it too." said Akio catching Drake's expression. "Does it mean were close."

"Hey, yeah! Drake are we getting close?" said Mika enthusiastic having taken notice of the weather. Drake smiled at his captain's enthusiasm and once again reached for the map

"Look! An Island!" shouted Mika before Drake could say anything.

"That's good." said Ryuudo. "The ship took some damage, but she'll hold until we reach the island."

"Thank god! Now the weather can act normal for once." sighed Lena in relief.

"Excuse me, Drake." said Nicole to oldest member of the crew. Drake turned to Nicole. "What is the name of this island?"

"From the information that Nami-sensei gave us, the this island is called Pit-sang, the Island of Champions and Losers, and an autumn island."

"The Island of Champions." said Akio curiously, making it sound like a challenge.

"And Losers." smirked Mika looking at Ryuudo and Akio taking a jab at both there prides.

"Hey!" yelled both men.

"What's the story?" asked Lena taking a general interest.

"Not sure, but it sounds like a place of fights and tournaments." said Drake as he looked closer at the island on the map seeing if Nami had left any notes.

"In general, a 24/7 fight club." smirked Akio as he bumped his own fists.

"I can live with that." agreed Ryuudo also getting excited.

"Is there a marine base on the island?" asked Nicole.

"Nope, which probably means what Akio said, a 24/7 fight club." Nicole didn't seem all to pleased about hearing that, though she was glad that there was no marine base.

"Shishishi! Don't worry Nicole, if anyone tries to mess with you, you can use your magical powers to have the plants attack them." shouted Mika pumping her fist in the air. Nicole giggled at he captains antics though was happy to see she had confidence.

"Thanks captain."

"Mika, we've already said this before, she also ate a devil fruit. She's not magical." said Lena seriously.

"But it sounds so much cooler!"

"Alright everyone enough arguing, let's get ready to dock," said Akio gaining command for a bit.

"Right." nodded everyone. Each one soon left to take their positions while Mika stood in front of Akio looking childishly angry.

"What is it Mika?" said Akio confusedly.

"I'm the captain, and I'll give the orders." Mika said sternly slightly scaring Akio.

"Okay, what are your orders?"

"Everyone!" shouted Mika gaining everyone's attention. "Captain's orders: Listen to Akio while I nap."

"BE SERIOUS!" shouted Akio, Lena, and Ryuudo. Drake and Nicole just laughed.

After some minutes later:

"Yeah! We're here!" shouted Mika as if she was expecting a huge welcome. Everyone at the docks stared at the girl, but then returned to their daily activities. Which at this point was a fight.

"Hey, look! A fight, I was right." said Akio pointing out the fight and ignoring Mika.

"Actually, I said there would be fights. You just gave it a name." stated Drake in an unamused matter.

"Details."

"Should we break it up." grinned Ryuudo as he cracked his knuckles. Akio was about to agree when suddenly the two couldn't move.

"Hold it there, idiots." said Lena holding her blow dart. "We just got here, let's make a good impression."

"I agree with Lena." smiled Nicole. Drake then jumped off the ship to secure it to the docks.

"So ladies, what's the plan."

"We'll go into town and look around for supplies for a bit and has some fun, while these two watch the ship." laughed Mika as she too dropped onto the docks.

"Sounds good, I'll just look for someone who knows how long the Log Pose will change."

"Bye boys." waved Lena as she and Nicole left the ship as well. "By the way, those Sting darts will last about ten minutes try not to provoke anyone."

"Bye." waved Nicole as she followed behind Mika and Lena.

"There, done." said Drake finishing off his job and then looked at his fellow male crewmates and chuckled. "Behave, I'll try not to take too many of the fights away. Ryuhahaha!"

_'He's just as bad as us!'_ thought both frozen crewmates with a sweat-drop as the older man kept laughing as he walked away.

"Whoa it really is like a fight club." observed Lena. The girls were walking down one of the streets of the town known as Tournament City. Apparently, this was the only town on the whole island, but it was definitely big. The town was composed of wooden, single story buildings except for one building that towered above everything. With only being in the town fifteen minutes, the two girls we're already annoyed and displeased with it, while the other found it interesting.

"I can't even tell where a shop is." said Nicole in distress not liking the violence being seen.

"Your telling me, almost everything is in ruins except the buildings themselves, and only barely." Meanwhile, a guy got thrown out of a random building only a few feet behind the girls.

"Good thing we're on the move." sweat-dropped Lena. Nicole agreed, but then realized that they were missing someone.

"Where did Mika go?" Lena soon realized it as well, and panicked a bit.

"Dammit! Why can't she just stay with the group."

"WAAAHHH!" screamed another man as he was too sent through another wall. Curious both girls looked through the hole into what appeared to be a bar called GO! Fighting Drinkers.

"Alright! Who's next!" shouted Mika with a confident smile. Causing Lena and Nicole to gasp.

"Mika!" shouted both girls. Mika turned to her crew and waved.

"Hey guys!"

"Aw! The little princess has some friends." said a random guy as he approached the girls.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." smirked Lena. Suddenly the bar got quite as a sudden killing intent came over the bar.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** yelled Mika so loud that every guy within a 300 yard radius froze in fear.

"Outta my way!" yelled the man followed by many others in the bar scattering across the city leaving only the females and the bartender.

"You sure know how to clear a room." said the bartender, though scared as well, as he cleaned cups. He wore a typical bartender clothes, but was well-toned. He had brown hair with a gray tint, gray-green eyes and a mustache.

"Sorry about that." bowed Nicole for Mika's killing intent as she and Lena entered the bar.

"You kidding, thanks to her I finally have some piece and quiet." smiled the bartender.

"I can have that meat now!" said Mika cheerily dropping her killing intent.

"Haha! Coming right up, would you ladies want anything."

"I would like some water." smiled Nicole.

"Can I have some cola." said Lena seriously, even though the drink she ordered was for children.

"And orange juice!"

"Sure." smiled and nodded the bartender.

"Did you throw that guy out earlier?" said Lena curiously.

"Two." said Mika causally holding up two fingers while she drank her orange juice.

"Why!" shouted Lena in slight shock.

"The first because he wouldn't take no for answer, and the other because he was trying to make a move." Lena looked at the bartender for confirmation. The man nodded, and Lena let the situation slide.

"Here are your drinks and here is your meal, on the house." smiled the man handing each to the there respective customers.

"Thank you, but we couldn't." said Nicole politely.

"We could." said Mika and Lena in unison causing Nicole to sweat-drop.

"It's the least I could do, your friend just saved me an entire month's pay and then some. And call me Jeremy."

"Thanks Jeremy." said Nicole and Lena.

"Thanks Old Mustache Man." smiled Mika causing the three to sweat-drop.

"Heh, like I said, no problem." smiled Jeremy and returned to cleaning glass.

"Scale Breaker!" Immediately the crew and bartender turned towards outside to see a man flying down the dirt road. He was quickly followed by some panicking men ending with one man walking calmly into view.

"Drake!" shouted Mika.

"Hey girls." smiled and waved Drake as he entered the bar.

"Another friend?" asked Jeremy the bartender.

"Yep! He's our navigator." smiled Mika.

"Yo! Nice to meet you." said Drake extending the hand of friendship to Jeremy.

"Jeremy the Bartender." smiled Jeremy accepting the hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nicole.

"Trying to get some information out these idiots, but all they do is say, "Wanna fight"." sighed Drake then looked at Jeremy. "Can I get some beer?"

"Sure, and I understand what you mean. What information do you need?" said Jeremy as he got his order.

"How long until the Log Pose picks up the next island?" said Drake depressingly as he slouched onto the bar.

"Five days." said Jeremy handing Drake his drink.

"Now how hard was it to say that." shouted Drake in frustration then taking a drink.

"Most folks don't know it themselves."

"Do they also not have any supplies?" asked Lena remembering the difficulty of finding supplies earlier.

"Yeah, that's in a separate district just take the left road and you'll find the 'Calm' district."

"'Calm' district?" questioned Nicole.

"Must be for the people who don't want to fight all day long and have things broken." assumed Drake.

"Correct."

"Then we'll head that way then." said Nicole to Lena who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Then both girls stood up from their chairs and prepared to leave.

"What about you Mika?" asked Drake.

"Hmm mmmmmm!" (I'm eating!) mumbled Mika as she eat her food. Drake nodded then finished his drink.

"Be careful with this one, she'll eat you out of house and home." advised Drake to Jeremy pointing to his captain.

"I'll keep it in mind." chuckled the man thinking it was a joke. Drake only shook his head. _'The poor sap.'_ thought Drake as he also began to leave.

"Thank for the service." said the three leaving the bar.

"No problem, your welcome here anytime." waved Jeremy along with Mika as she finished up.

"More please!" smiled the girl. Jeremy only laughed and prepared her order.

Meanwhile back at the Draco

"Can't believe I got stuck here watching the ship." complained Akio as he did a few push-ups while a barrel of water, half full, was on his back.

"You just wanted to fight." commented Ryuudo as he watched the sea.

"Like you were any better." said Akio unamused. Ryuudo only smirked. Akio just shrugged it off. "Whatever."

"Hey anyone up there!" yelled a rough male voice that caught Ryuudo and Akio's attention. Akio stopped his workout and peered over the railing. In front of the Draco, stood a crowd of men with wild looking hair with a huge sumo like man leading them with equally wild, but long black hair. He wore a white under suit with black biker pants with a keshō-mawashi (That silk belt that sumo wrestlers wear) that was blue.

"Who wants to know?" questioned Akio not liking the situation.

"Ah, good. We of the Coyote-gang crew would like it if you and your crew were to offer us any sum of money for a charitable reason involving our captain." smiled the huge man along with the rest of his men.

"Ah, no." flat-out said Akio. Hearing the man, Ryuudo ignored the man's plea and turned to the sea, only to be shocked to see a small dingy sailing towards port.

"It wasn't an option." said the man as his and his crew's smiles turned cruel. Soon all the men were beginning to approach the ship armed with swords.

"Ryuudo! Wanna join in?" smirked Akio looking away from the approaching gang. He noticed that Ryuudo was drawn to something out at sea. "Ryuudo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." said Ryuudo directing his attention to the gang. "Just give me a moment."

"Fine, don't hate me if they're all gone." smirked Akio while Ryuudo rolled his eyes as he went for his anchor. Akio grabbed his newly repaired gloves and jumped off the ship gloved clad ready to fight.

"Get him!" yelled the fat man. The men then roared as they rushed the first-mate.

"Mach Serpent Run!" With that Akio rush towards the gang but sidestepped to the other side of the group then moved into the group punching many of them out at a time weaving through the group. He ended his weaving as he exited the crowd. He then looked back with an unamused look.

"Unimpressive."

"What the hell!" shouted one the crew.

"He moves so fast! I couldn't even keep track!" shouted another.

"Current Push!" Suddenly, an anchor, sifted with it's face up, came crashing through the group launching many men into buildings far behind the leader.

"About time." smirked Akio seeing Ryuudo recall the anchor.

"Your one to talk, I half expected the whole gang to be out. Unimpressive." mocked Ryuudo with his own smirk.

"Whatever, let's make this a competition then."

"The goal."

"Most men defeated buys drinks."

"Sounds good." Soon both smirked at the group of men beginning to falter under their strength.

"Mach Punch!" shouted Akio knocking out the closest man.

"Wave Crasher!" shouted Ryuudo at the same time launching his anchor sideways hitting an individual member.

"These guys are inhuman!" shouted one of the crew as the backed away from the fighters.

"Don't falter men!" shouted the fat man gaining the attention of his men. "Remember what captain says: "Our enemies may be faster or stronger than us, but as long as he group together-".

"We'll never fail!" shouted the men gaining confidence again. They then rushed the two fighters with little to no fear at all.

"I got it!" shouted both Ryuudo and Akio, but with no time to argue that went forward with their attacks.

"Around the Blue/Mach Gatling Gun!" shouted both fighters.

Akio was the first to hit as Ryuudo started to swing the anchor. After quickly taking out many of the other crew, Akio caught the incoming anchor and ceased his attack only to jump the anchor and chain as it smashed through the crowd. Akio landed on his feet, but found that he had no time to attack as the other crew entered within the swing zone. Akio planned to jump again, but suddenly the big leader stepped in front of the anchor.

"Boulder Catch!" yelled the man as he caught the incoming anchor and stopped it cold.

"What the-" said both members of the Hurricane crew.

"Hehe, sometimes it's good to be fluffy." smirked the fat man as he tossed the anchor back intending to do damage.

_'Is that what he calls himself.'_ sweat-dropped both fighters while Ryuudo caught the anchor.

"But I must say, you two are impressive. You already took out half my crew, that's no small feat." complimented the fat man.

"That's not the only thing that's not small around here." said both Ryuudo and Akio nonchalantly.

"Are you calling me fat?" said the man, temper obviously boiling.

"We didn't say anything." said the guys, once again nonchalantly.

"That's it!" said the man in rage. He then began charging towards the fighters both ready to attack.

"Wave Crasher/Mach Punch!" shouted both crewmates lunching their attacks at the charging fat man. The man suddenly stopped as the attacks came right to him. He then scrunched down then launched his gut out.

"Belly Bounce!" Once the attacks hit, the anchor was launched back at Ryuudo and striking him in the shoulder, while Akio recoiled back experiencing pain in his arm.

"The hell!" shouted both fighters in pain.

"Ahaha! You can't handle my fluffiness." laughed the fat man.

_'He's still going on about that?'_ thought both crewmates.

"I can't handle your loud mouth!" shouted Ryuudo as he grabbed his anchor by the handle and charged at the man preparing to swing. "Ship Crash!"

"Iron Stomach." The anchor came crashing into the man however it had no effect on him or even budge. Ryuudo was shocked. The man then grabbed Ryuudo's anchor.

"Sumo Mallet Toss!" The man then lifted the anchor and Ryuudo into the air, spun him around, then tossed him towards the sea.

"Stay in the sea why don't ya!" smirked the man act his work.

"Mach Left!" With the man distracted, Akio took his chance and caught the man off guard punching his face and sending him flying back.

"Ah! You brat!" shouted the man in pain. Immediately, some of the men went to assist the large man while the rest went on the attack. Akio was about to attack until he caught a glimpse of something in the sea and smirked.

"Ocean's Pull!"Suddenly the same anchor that Ryuudo had was launched out of the sea, and passing Akio and passing the men, now stopped in confusion, but before it could land it immediately jerked backwards catching the men off guard. Akio quickly jumped to the side as the men were dragged into the sea.

"You sure you wanted to leave him in the sea." smirked Akio and the big man, now frustrated.

"You're still here!" shouted the man angrily as once again charged at Akio.

"Like you have a chance." smirked Akio. The man continued his charge as he suddenly jumped into the and extended his stomach heading straight for Akio. Akio began countering with his own move.

"Sumo Slam/Mach Upper-cut!" shouted both opponents as their respective attacks were launched. However, before either one of the attacks could hit each other, a man with black ruffled, hair that covered his eyes grabbed Akio's arm, in an upward position, and redirected the upper-cut to the side while at the same time he pushed the sumo-like man to the opposite side causing both attacks to miss their targets.

"What the!" shouted both opponents as their attacks continued. Akio was fortunate enough that he just swung his arm around ending the attack. The other man wasn't so lucky as he crashed into the dirt.

"Hey! What was that for!" shouted Akio at the newcomer.

At this point, Ryuudo left the sea, leaving many unconscious men face-up on the water, to check on Akio's fight only to see a muscular man with sunk in knuckles between Akio and the fallen sumo-like man. The man was wearing a white Thai fisherman trousers, wearing no shirt, but wore a towel around his shoulders and stood bare foot. Ryuudo looked curiously at the man when he suddenly noticed a small dingy off the side. He immediately recognized it and jumped onto land to see what was happening.

"Yeah man! I was about to win!" shouted the recovering sumo man at the newcomer. The man only looked at each fighter with an emotionless face as a sudden wind blew through his mangled hair, exposing piercing placid gray eyes of a dark calm.

"In a fight, there are three elements one must have. If one wishes for a chance to come out victorious." said the man while the fighters looked at him curiously. "Strength, Wisdom, and Spirit, I have all three... do you?"

"What the hell does that mean!" shouted the sumo man. The man only remained calm and quiet as he started walking away making the sumo man angry.

"Hey! Listen to me!" said the sumo man as he threw a punch, out of view from the newcomer. The newcomer was about to react when suddenly Akio appeared in between them and caught the catch with his own fist.

"Huh?"

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch." With that the sumo man was pushed back was the high-speed repetitive punches hit his fist.

"Attacking a someone from behind, how low." said Akio seriously.

"I don't care! We're pirates! We play by our own rules!" retorted the sumo man. He was about to attack again, this time with his opposite fist, when suddenly he was wrapped in a chain. Looking back he saw the half-Fishman back on land grinning at him victoriously.

"Time for you to go! Water Spout Toss!" With that Ryuudo began swinging the sumo man, with all of his strength, then released the other end of the chain releasing the sumo into town.

"Ah!Chōza!" shouted many of his men as the picked up there fallen comrades and ran in the direction of their fallen leader.

"I think that's my win, Akio!" smirked Ryuudo seeing the men run.

But no answer came, Ryuudo looked towards Akio and the newcomer as both looked at each other. They both gave each other an intense stare like trying to figure each other out. In that instant, a link was formed between the two, the one where two experience fighters make without even throwing a single punch. In that instant, both men nodded as a sign of respect for each other. The man then turned and continued walking.

"What was that about?" asked Ryuudo as he gathered his weapon and walked to Akio. He didn't answer he just turned around and walked back to the ship as he removed his gloves. Ryuudo just gave him a curious look, but decided to leave it be. However, one thought came across both their minds.

_'Who was that guy?'_

Back at the bar

"Thanks for the meal, Old Mustache Guy!" waved Mika as she left the bar having eaten most of his supplies.

"No, no problem." sighed Jeremy as he realized what the young man said earlier was true. "Come again soon."

"Sure will!" smiled Mika as she walked down the road. She wasn't sure what to do next, with Lena and Nicole getting supplies and Drake doing what ever, she hadn't a clue.

"Maybe I can join in a fight?" questioned Mika as she rubbed her chin in thought. But unfortunately, her little ti-rad from earlier scared most fighters away from the bar. She was stumped, until some men came running passed her.

"Hurry we gotta sign-up before it's too late!" said one of the men. As they passed Mika, one of the men accidentally pushed her to the side causing her to bumped into another, much more musclebound man causing her to fall down hard on her ass.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry!" said Mika as she apologetically bowed to the man. Not hearing a thing, she looked up to see a muscular man with black, ruffled hair that covered his eyes. The man only smiled. Mika looked curiously at the man, then the man suddenly put his hand on her shoulders, which definitely surprised her.

"Um, okay?" said Mika confused, but feeling no threat from the man she let it slid for the moment. The man then preceded to move her and himself under the roof of a nearby building.

" Hey! What are you-?" Before she could finish a sudden down pour came through the town soaking anybody still out. It lasted for a few minutes, until it stopped. The whole time, Mika kept thinking of how the man knew of the incoming rain. She was about to address him, when she found herself alone. She looked around to see if she could find him, but she had no luck. So she had an idea

"Thanks! Shirtless Guy!" happily shouted Mika with a smile. Many people coming out gave the girl a confused look, but Mika paid no mind as she continued forward with a new goal in mind. "Hey! Let's check out that tall building!"

Mika then ran towards a three-story building on the other end of town without a moments notice. Meanwhile, the man she had met earlier appeared from his hidden spot to look at the running girl as she head towards the tallest building in town. A sudden wind blew in the same direction as the girl and the building, making the man stand absolutely still like he was listening for for something while only his hair moved revealing his placid gray eyes. He then gave a warm smile and he soon took for the same direction that the wind was blowing.

_'The wind speaks highly of you, Miss Namika.'_

Meanwhile in a smokey bar

"Ahahaha! The ladies are definitely fiery today!" perversely smiled a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair, tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face as he chased after a beautiful brunette and blonde.

"Whatever, pervert." said the brunette as she and her friend left the man.

"Ahh. Come on! Don't be like that." shouted the white-haired man as he chased after the women. The bar wasn't very packed, but it was still as lively as ever. However, in a dark corner of the bar by a window sat two men discussing something important.

"So do you understand your job?" said a jet black-haired male figure wearing a fancy suite and hat to a man of average size, but very muscular with very pale skin. He also had jet black hair consisting of long and short strands that are in a messy, almost tousled style and his eyes were a piercing bluish-gray. The man wore a black sleeveless vest covered with metal spikes to show off his muscular body frame, black ripped jeans, biker gloves, and enormous black shoes. He also had a large diamond cut earring in on his left ear.

"Completely Jack! This job is as good as done with my crew." smirked the black-haired man. "Just remember to pay up when the time comes."

"My name is Cadrid, and you'll be paid handsomely when you completely finish the job." said Cadrid seriously.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your fancy suit in a bunch. It'll be done." laughed the black-haired as he took a drink. Cadrid only sighed at the man's attitude.

"Just remember to bring the items to docks at night during the celebration."

"Got it!" okay-ed the man. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside the bar catching the both of their attention.

"Ah!Chōza! Are you alright! Please be alright!" shouted a man outside the bar.

"Chōza? Excuse me." said the man to Cadrid and then ran outside to check the noise

"What's going on out here!" shouted the man as he appeared outside seeing a crater with a very large man in surrounded by various crazy-haired men. Needless to say, the man was shocked. "What's Going On Here!"

"Captain Brock!" shouted the men in surprise and immediately stepped aside to allow Brock to see what had happen.

"Chōza! What happened!" said Brock as he ran to check the man.

"Sorry...captain...we...failed." muttered Chōza through the pain.

"What happen!" shouted Brock to the crowd.

"We were looking for some donors for your, ah, 'charity', and we ran into this boy with boxing gloves and a Fishman. They wouldn't comply." said one of the men.

"Yeah! We got into a fight, but Chōza had to enter the fight and got launched by the Fishman." said another man. At the end of the sentence, Brock was furious at the two that beat up his men, and even more at the Fishman.

"Where are they! Who are they!" shouted Brock angrily at his crew.

"Well, the Fishmen sounds like Ryuudo, but the gloved boy kinda reminds me of Akio." said a female voice everyone turned around to see Mika having stopped when the fat man crashed.

"They're your crew?" said Brock angrily.

"Yeah! I'm Mika, captain of the Hurricane pirates. Who are you?" smiled Mika innocently.

"The Man About To Kill You!" yelled Brock furiously.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Ryuudo and Akio: What! Again!_

_Drake: Huh, I wonder where everyone is?_

_?: I'm not that old._

_Mika: What about me?_

_Brock: Sorry Missy, but your fight is with me._

_Next time: All-Out-Brawl! Lets Enter a Tournament! _

_?: Now! Let the 26th Annual Closed Fist Tournament Begin!_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yahoo! I'm back baby and I'm a University man now! Bring on the parties, the freedom, the diploma, and the hot university girls.**

**Jiro: That's my boy! :D**

**Denji: And he actually updated my story! I'm so proud of him!**

**A: Thank you, thank you, yes I know I'm the greatest since the second coming of Bender.**

**Denji: Oh great, know his ego has been inflated.**

**Jiro: Let the man do what he wants! (Turns to hot looking red head university girl) So you know I'm in One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen.**

**R: Really? **

**Jiro: Of course! I'm like an idol to all those young and upcoming stars.**

**Denji: Get a room!**

**Jiro: Ohh! Good suggestion.**

**Denji: Ugh.**

**A: Continuing on, yes I now live in a dorm, with a roommate (a cool roommate at that), and attend a university. So updates may or may not take longer than possibly two weeks or shorter. I actually have a lot of free time until I find a job and/or girlfriend. I have to say, I'm glad I took this break, I have so many things planned for this story and for my new story, Pokemon: Destiny. Though, that will take longer to update. Priorities first, meaning this story first. And to those who know of my Top Secret Ultra Super Mega Awesome idea I have, please keep quiet about it on the reviews. You know who you TWO are. (-_-) **

**Moving on, I have another idea, which may or may not relate to this story. Since the Olympics are next year, I thought I would do a Anime X-over featuring about possibly seven animes with fourteen teams, two per anime, good guys and bad guys. I say it's may be related to this story because mine, along with possibly two other stories, (The only two I ever work with for this story. :) ) will be allowed to participate. I will have a poll consisting of many animes liked by me (Hopefully you as well) and you may choose seven. And also to clear the air, yes I know of a guy (heroes1202) who does this already, but I want to put my own spin on the Olympics. No disrespect to the author, I like many of his stories actually and he's a favorite author of mine here on Fanfiction.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all those reading, reviewing, and the what not for being patient as I went on vacation (it was fun by the way) and moved into my new life her at the university. See you all next chapter! Ja Ne!)**


	19. Chapter 18: AllOutBrawl!

**Remember to vote!**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having crossed the Reverse Mountain, the crew found an unexpected surprise when they met the Straw Hat Pirates. After celebrating Mika and her crew's success, the Hurricane Pirates left for their first island in the Grand Line. After surviving the weather of the Grand Line they reached their first stop, Pit-sang a 24/7 fighting club-like island. The crew separated meeting many new faces. Meanwhile an insidious plan is coming forth as Mika prepares to fights one of it's contributors, Captain Brock._

All-Out-Brawl! Lets Enter a Tournament!

"So do you think we will have enough for dinner?" asked Nicole carrying a bag of various produce as the two girls were walking down a street leading towards the docks.

"Yeah, and if not will send Mika to Jeremy to feed her." said Lena seriously while she carried the meat. Nicole only shook her head.

"That's not nice, all of us should eat together like a crew should."

"Nice thought, but I rather be able to eat my food in peace than in a rush." said Lena with a sigh. All of the crew, minus Akio and Drake, had soon learned that Mika, like her father, stole food with amazing speed.

"Mika just needs the extra energy to fight." said Nicole, though hoping her reason was actually be true.

"Sure she needs it." said Lena rolling her eyes. Nicole only sighed. By this point they had finally reached the docks and avoided the 'fighting' zone. Right where they left it, except that there were more people on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my!" gasped Nicole.

"Oh dear Oda, what did those idiots do." muttered Lena in annoyance. The girls then continued to ship both appalled with their male crewmates. So a plan was formed.

"Akio, Ryuudo can you come out here please?" said Lena in a sweet tone.

Meanwhile on deck, both men heard Lena ask in her sweet tone. Feeling no threat in her voice the two went to check on the girls. However, as they looked over the rail, they both were hit with green darts. Again both men were paralyzed, however, they then fell off the edge of the boat landing hard on the ground with Lena and Nicole looking at both of them with anger.

"What! Again!" shouted both paralyzed men.

"What did you idiots do while we were gone!" yelled Lena.

"It wasn't our fault!"

"Yeah, sure." said Lena. Nicole decided to leave the punishment to Lena, so she climbed aboard the Draco and left the three.

"Nicole! Come on!" shouted Ryuudo pleadingly. Nicole looked back Ryuudo, smiled, then stuck her tongue out at him playfully and left. "NICOLE!"

"Lena? What are you doing?" questioned Akio.

Taking his attention away from Nicole, Ryuudo noticed that Lena was tying a rope around the both of them. Lena only smirked at Akio's question as she started to dig through her bag finding another attachment for her gun. This one looking like part of a long-rifle, but had a weird cylinder diamond object at the end. She placed it on her gun then attached a rope to cylinder diamond.

"What are you doing, Lena?" asked Ryuudo himself. Once again Lena only smirked.

"I'm just testing a new attachment I made, I hope it can handle the weight."

"Huh?" said both men. Then Lena pointed the gun in the direction of the town.

"Rocket Launch: Baka (Idiot) Impact!" She then fired the missile-like bullet with a rope being drawn with it leading all the way to the tied up Ryuudo and Lena.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted both men.

"Oh! By the way, those Sting Darts only last three minutes, it's been four." smirked Lena as she walked away.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Ryuudo and Akio as the rope finally caught them and brought them straight into the sky.

"Hope they enjoy." smirked Lena as she climbed on board.

"That might've been too much." worried Nicole having seen her friends launched into the air.

"Nah. They're inhuman, they'll be fine." said Lena without a care as she left Nicole to her duties and went to her own project.

"I guess." sighed Nicole.

Meanwhile in the streets.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is?" sighed Drake as he saw no one willing to fight.

"Mika must of really scared everyone away, that child." continued Drake as he shook his head at Mika's earlier actions. Suddenly, Drake heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Looking up he saw two familiar members of his crew, as they flew through the sky in the direction of the tallest building in town.

"Hmm, that looks like a good direction for some fun." thought Drake out loud and followed the the flying idiots towards their intended destination.

Back at the bar

"The Man About To Kill You!" yelled Brock furiously. The men surrounding him soon dispersed as their captain glared angrily at Mika. Many people in the bar gave their attention to the ensuing battle, including one white-haired man now ignoring the two ladies he was chasing earlier.

"What's going on." asked the white-haired man as he looked outside to see a young, beautiful girl preparing to fight a black-haired man.

"That girl's crew did something to one of his crew, and now he's gone nuts!" said a random civilian. The man took in the information, though the man had his right, but attacking a young beautiful lady like that was appalling. He decided to do something.

"Kill me? For what Akio and Ryuudo did?" said Mika confused on why this man in front of her was anger at her.

"No one beats down my men!" shouted Brock as he grabbed the two sabers on his back. "And since your their captain, it's your responsibility!"

"In that case." smirked Mika as she grabbed her own sword ready to take on the other captain.

"Hold on!" yelled the white-haired man causing Mika to fall comically having lost her drive. Brock, however, just redirect his attention at the older man.

"What do you want, old man!" yelled Brock.

"Yeah White-haired Gramps, what do you want!" shouted Mika childishly. Said white-haired man fell comically at the remarks of his age.

"I'm not that old." whined the white-haired man, but quickly regained his composure. "I've heard your reasons for fighting this beautiful young lady here and I must say, have you no shame, Man!"

"What are talking about!"shouted Brock in slight confusion.

"Look at her!" said the white-haired man pointing to Mika. Everyone, including Brock and his crew, soon gave their full attention to Mika, who was generally confused.

"What about me?"

"Yeah, what about her?" said Brock starting to lose his anger.

"Look at her body! So perfectly sculpted as if the gods themselves used the Pirate Empress as a mold, but broke and created a whole new being, "The Princess of the Sea". Her hair flows as freely as an ocean, yet dark like a cavern only waiting to be explored. Her eyes are like that of the most precious jewels that only the One Piece itself could compare to. Her breast the perfect measurement of size, bounciness, and impact that any man would be knocked out in an instant. And her attitude, hell, she has the spunk and determination to get the job done. My friends, this lady is a goddess." said the white-haired man pointing out each feature. The men in the crowd and in the other crew oohed and awed as what the man said was true indeed. Even Brock couldn't help, but agree. However, Mika had other thoughts.

"You don't have to thank me young lady all I ask of you is-" said the white-haired man to Mika when he noticed that she was started to actually glow and spark. That defiantly freaked him out a bit.

"You...you...you Pervert!" screamed Mika as she was about to release her spark energy on the unsuspecting pervert. Lucky for him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" *****CRAAASH***** Before Mika could have the pleasure of toasting the white-haired pervert, Akio and Ryuudo finally dropped from the sky. The crash was big enough to knock Mika back causing her to disperse her spark energy, unfortunately, their landing found a little padding.

"Why me?" comically sobbed the white-haired man from pain as he sat under the body of a Fishman.

"What happen?" asked Mika seeing the smoking crater in front of her. Being adventurous and curious, she crawled over to the crater to find Akio laying on top of Ryuudo on top of the pervert.

"Dammit Lena! When I get my hands on her!" growled Ryuudo as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Where do you think we landed?" asked Akio as he lifted himself off Ryuudo.

"I don't know, but at least I got a soft landing." said Ryuudo as he lifted himself up and turned to see a white-haired man underneath him. "Oops."

"Akio? Ryuudo? What are you doing here?" said Mika curiously. Both males then turned to Mika in surprise.

"Mika? Your here?" said Akio.

"Where are we?" asked Ryuudo.

"I don't know, near a bar near that tall building."

"How descriptive." sighed Ryuudo as he and Akio left the crater with Akio helping the white-haired man.

"Oh, you don't have to help him. He's a pervert." said Mika distastefully.

"He can't be that bad." shrugged Ryuudo looking over the man.

"You assholes!" Suddenly Akio and Ryuudo realized that they weren't alone. Looking beyond the crater was a crowd of people booing at them.

"How dare hurt such a visionary!"

"He was my hero!"

"What are they talking about?" asked both crewmates in confusion.

"Ah! Captain! Those are the guys!" shouted one of Brock's crewmates. Brock having forgotten his anger, looked at his men confusedly.

"The ones that beat up Chōza and half the crew."

"What!"

"Chōza?" said Akio trying to think where he heard that name before.

"Akio, I think he's talking about tubby over there." said Ryuudo pointing to the other crater as Brock's crewmates tried to get Chōza out of it.

"Oh yeah!"

"Your going to pay! Assholes!" shouted Brock in furry as he brought his sabers up ready to fight.

"Crap! I don't have my anchor." grunted Ryuudo seeing the sabers.

"And I didn't bring my gloves."

"Don't worry, it's three on one. That's already overkill." smiled Mika. Akio and Ryuudo just nodded in confident agreement.

"Ugh, what happen?" groaned the white-haired man recovering from the impact.

"Hey, he's awake! Maybe he'll,"

"Chi-ya!" shouted Mika as she launched her sword at the white-haired man.

"Whoa!" yelled the man and swiftly jumped away from the incoming sword.

"What was that about!"

"Mika!" shouted her crewmates. "Why are you attacking him!"

"He's a pervert!" shouted back Mika with anger. Her crewmates just looked at her confused.

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" shouted the white-haired man. Then Mika suddenly thrust her sword at the man again, but was blocked by a saber.

"Sorry Missy, but your fight is with me." said the voice of Brock, but when Mika looked at him him he was nothing like the man from before. In his place as a large beast man with dark-brown fur well over the height of Mika. The beast man grinned deviously at Mika while Mika just frowned at him. Immediately the retracted their blades and separated.

"You ate a devil fruit." said the white-haired man to Brock.

"That's right I ate the Inu Inu Fruit Model: Coyote (Dog Dog Fruit Model: Coyote), now I can transform into coyote and have improved senses and skills." wolfishly grinned Brock. He then turned to Mika. "You ready to fight!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" shouted Mika still trying to attack the white-haired man.

"Hey! Pay attention!"

"Why me!" shouted the white-haired man as he dodged Mika's sword.

"I'm sorry, but if you did something perverted and it was directed to her, your officially screwed." sighed Akio. The man sweat-dropped at the younger man's explanation.

"What?" said Ryuudo also being confused.

"That's It! Coyote Slash!" Having been fed up with everyone ignoring him, the coyote man went to slash Mika while she kept trying to stab the pervert.

"Oh no you don't! Tail Grab!" shouted the white-haired man. Before Brock could even strike at the girl, a long, white tail grabbed Brock's arm and tossed him to the side.

"What the hell!" shouted Brock angrily. Looking back at the white-haired man, he saw that the man now looked more primal and covered in white fur.

"Huh? What happen to you?" said Mika forgetting her anger for a bit.

"Ah! I see your curious, well I also eat a devil fruit. The Saru Saru Fruit (Monkey Monkey Fruit), to be exact. And just like you, "Coyote" Brock, my senses and skills have also improved." smirked the monkey man.

"Whatever, Ero-Monkey Guy! But you need to die!" shouted Mika as she tried to strike the monkey man again.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!" shouted the white-haired man. "And my name is Jiro!"

"Wait!" shouted Brock in surprise. "Your Jiro, the "Sage of the Sea"! Captain of the Saru pirates!"

"Glad someone recognizes me."

"Don't care!" shouted Mika trying to slice Jiro, who skillfully dodged.

"Come on! Not even that will stop you. My bounty is 56 million, doesn't that at impress you, or even frighten you." He got his answer when Mika tried to shot him with her Spark Pistol.

"What the!" shouted both Brock and Jiro.

"Mika ate the Spark Spark Fruit, now she's a spark women." announced Akio to the other to men.

"Why are you helping them?" asked Ryuudo.

"Well it's more for the old man than the dog guy, but-"

"Sumo Slam!" Suddenly Akio and Ryuudo were hit with a large force known as Chōza sending the two men into a wall.

"Not this guy again...ugh!" said Akio in pain as he and Ryuudo pried himself out of the wall.

"Ahahaha! Round Two! Bring It Assholes!" shouted the newly energized Chōza to his opponents.

"We already brought it, and you lost!" shouted Ryuudo.

"Like I said, Round T-"

"Scale Breaker!" Before Chōza could finish, Drake suddenly appeared giving a strong palm strike to the fat man sending him into another wall.

"Drake?" said the members of the Hurricane crew.

"Yo! What's up!" smiled Drake waving to his crewmates.

"Now even more from your crew are beating up my first-mate!" shouted Brock furiously. "Now you will definitely pay, Mika!"

"It's not my fault!" shouted Mika, but swiftly returned to attacking Jiro. "Spark Gatling Gun!"

"Whoa! Watch out!" shouted Jiro as he dodged Mika's many electrical spheres. Unfortunately, he was moving all over the place and many others got hit by her attack, mainly Brock's crew.

"Grrrr. That's It!" yelled Brock running straight for Mika with both swords ready to slice.

"Desert Storm-"

"Ryu Tail Swipe!" As Brock readied both his sword for his attack, Drake immediately intervened with a strong kick at Brock's unguarded forearms stopping his attack and halting his movement towards Mika.

"Grrr. Get out of my way!"

"Yo! Not happening." smirked Drake.

"Boulder Rush!" shouted Chōza, having recovered, now aimed at Drake. Swiftly, Brock jumped out of the way giving Chōza his opportunity.

"No so fast!" Before Chōza could reach Drake, Ryuudo got between the two and caught Chōza's rush, though it wasn't the easiest of task.

"Thanks Ryuudo!" smiled Drake with Ryuudo giving him a nod. Suddenly, Drake's sixth sense activated, he then turned around to find that some men also wanted some action.

"How dare yous attack the captain." growled one of the men as he brought his sword up along with many other members of his group.

"Oh, this should be good." smirked Drake and charged at the group of men.

"Outta my way!" yelled Chōza to Ryuudo retorted with a growl.

"Mach Jab!" Looking over, Chōza saw Akio send his attack and quickly moved back with Ryuudo also letting go. Akio's attack then continued past their battle and hit Jiro as he dodged another of Mika's slashes.

"Hey! What was that for!" yelled Jiro rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Oops! Sorry!" quickly apologized Akio.

"Don't apologize! He deserved that!" shouted Mika to Akio, causing him to sweat-drop.

"Akio!" shouted Ryuudo and Drake, but it was too late. Akio immediately turned around to met Brock's over-sized forearm.

"Coyote Club!" shouted Brock as he smashed Akio with his forearm sending him to the other side ruining Brock's true intentions of hitting Mika.

"Hey! Akio isn't a part of this!" shouted Mika ignoring Jiro and now attacking Brock.

"Weren't you paying attention earlier!" shouted Brock as his swords and Mika's struck each other. But with Brock having two, he changed the course of his second sword aimed right for Mika.

"Were you paying attention to what I said earlier!" His sword was immediately kicked away by Jiro, coming to aid Mika. Backing off from Mika, Brock growled at Jiro for disarming while Jiro chuckled in a monkey-like tone.

"Hey! Who said you could help me, Ero-Monkey!" shouted Mika as she pointed her electrical charged finger a Jiro. Once she fired, Jiro swiftly dodged, however, Brock took this chance to try and strike Mika again.

"Desert Rush!" Suddenly, Brock began doing repetitive slashes hardly allowing Mika to block them.

"Drunken Monkey Style- Jungle Sweep!" With Brock distracted, Jiro took his chance and did and ankle sweep causing Brock to fall forward. Jiro then followed up with a kick sending Brock backwards.

"Lightning Strike!" yelled Mika as she slashed down with her electrically charged sword. Jiro caught this and moved forward, however, she was still able to injury him and with her attack being electrical did more than enough.

"Can't...Move." said Jiro as he was paralyzed from Mika's slash.

"Oops! Sorry." gasped Mika having meant for that to go to Brock. Seeing the man paralyzed, Brock immediately grabbed his dagger and prepared to strike Jiro and Mika.

"Everyone Stop!" shouted Cadrid stopping all fighters. At this time Ryuudo was holding Chōza in a full nelson waiting for Akio to strike. Drake had beat up half the group that wanted revenge for their captain. Brock stopped his attack in mid-swipe with the dagger aimed at Jiro and the sword at Mika. Jiro was thanking his lucky stars that the dagger stopped right before it reached his side. Mika was preparing defend Jiro from Brock's attack.

"What is it!" shouted Ryuudo annoyed with the man stopping the fight.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say I'm impressed with the show of skill I've seen here." smiled Cadrid as he gave the fighters some applauds. The civilians and other fighters soon joined in causing the tension to diffuse. Everyone soon relaxed, as they looked at the people all applauding them. Most were confused, but Mika seemed to be hamming it up.

"Thank you! Thank you! Yeah, I'm awesome!" grinned Mika, causing everyone to sweat-drop while Drake chuckled.

"I guessed they like it?" questioned Akio not understanding to city even more.

"If you show them skill, they will cheer for you like a conquering hero." said Drake summing up the situation.

"Exactly, my friend." smiled Cadrid as he walked over to the group. "Cadrid's my name, and I would like to offer you all a special offer."

"What kind of offer?" questioned Brock as he transformed back into a human. He was suspicious of his employer, he didn't fully trust the man only knew that he was paying his crew for a big job.

"I would like to enter all of you to the Closed Fist Tournament being held later today at the Grand Pit-sang Stadium." announced the man. The crowd immediately gasped hearing what the man said. The group of fighters was confused, minus Brock and Chōza.

"A tournament?" repeated Ryuudo.

"Sounds fun." said Drake though suspicious of the man.

"Yeah! Let's join!" shouted Mika excitedly.

"Actually you can't join." said Cadrid.

"WHAT!" shouted Mika know anger. "But you said."

"Yes, I know. But the Closed Fist Tournament only allows basic Zoan class devil fruit users in the tournament. Everyone else needs to be a fighter of some kind."

"Aww!" complained Mika in a depress tone.

"Sorry Mika." said Akio patting Mika's back.

"Hey...Un...Freeze...Me." muttered Jiro still paralyzed.

"Ms. Mika, could you unparalye the poor man?" smiled Cadrid pointing to Jiro.

"I'm not sure what to do. That was the first time I used that attack." said Mika confused about her own attack. Then she had a sudden idea.

"But I have an idea." smirked Mika. She then took her sword and turned it around so the blunt side was now facing Jiro.

"Wait?" said Jiro becoming frantic. "No...no...no!"

"Blunt Bolt!"Mika then slammed her sword onto Jiro's head, though causing tons of pain for Jiro, but surprisingly curing him of his paralysis.

"Well that works." sighed Akio.

"What's so special about this Closed Fist Tournament, anyways?" said Jiro recovering from Mika's cure.

"The Closed Fist Tournament only happens once every seven years with the main prize being beyond what anyone could dream of, a devil fruit." said Cadrid. The crowd gasped in awe.

"A devil fruit?" said many of the fighters.

"Wow! Cool, what devil fruit is it!" said Mika with excitement.

"We are not sure what it is, but you don't have to eat it. Devil fruits can be sold at high prices."

"Sold." exclaimed Mika with her eyes turned to beli. Akio and Ryuudo immediately sweat-dropped.

"You guys are definitely entering the tournament." stated Mika seriously pointing to the three of her male crewmates.

"Do we even have a choice." sighed Ryuudo and Akio.

"Sounds fun, captain." smiled Drake.

"And what about you three?" asked Cadrid.

"Hmm, I could use some extra money, so I guess I'm in." said Jiro cautiously. This situation seemed odd to the white-haired man, and this man, Cadrid, seemed suspicious. Especially, when Brock and his first-mate suddenly relaxed when the man addressed to the group. _'I'll play along for now.'_

"Sounds like a good chance to pay these assholes back, I'm in." smirked Chōza raising his fist in the air.

"You got that right, Chōza! I'll wipe the floor with them." wolfishly smirked Brock. "With all expenses paid no less."

"Yes, all expenses paid." said Cadrid begrudgingly. Brock's smirk got even wider, happy that he wouldn't have to fork over any money.

"Wait, we were suppose to pay for entire thing?" said Mika in surprise.

"Yes, about one thousand beli each."

"Hooray for free!" shouted Mika causing the crowd and the fighters sweat-drop.

"Then it's settled then, show up around five at the Stadium ready to fight." said Cadrid with the crowd following up with a cheer. Cadrid then took his leave with Brock and his crew following behind him. Jiro took note of how chummy they were, but as he said before he would play along.

"We'll that worked out great!" smirked Brock. Cadrid only sighed.

"Can't believe I said that, now I'll have hell to pay with the boss."

"That reminds me, who is your boss?"

"I'm your boss, so the boss doesn't need to bother with you." spat Cadrid.

"Alright fine." said Brock blowing off that part of the conversation and switched topics. "Are we still in business?"

"Yes, but I need you to do somethings for me before we go through with our business." Brock nodded and the they soon disappeared from public view.

"I have to say, you four are quiet the fighters." said Jiro addressing the Hurricane crew.

"Of course we're great," smiled Mika. "the crew of the next Pirate Queen has to be great fighters!"

"Your goal is to become the next Pirate King?"

"Queen." corrected the other three males.

"Whatever," said Jiro. " that's quite a goal. A young women with electrical powers taking on the rubber king, sounds like an idea for a story."

"Story?"

"Ah, yes! You see not only am I an incredibly handsome pirate captain," All, but Drake sweat-dropped at his self-comment. "but I'm also a widely acclaimed author."

"Author? What do you write?" asked Ryuudo.

"Hehe, ever heard of a series called 'Secret Love'?" said Jiro with a proud smile.

"No?" said the three younger members. Realizing there was one voice missing the three turned to Drake.

"Have you?" questioned Akio.

"I actually own the whole series." said Drake calmly.

"What are they about?" asked Mika curiously. Drake took a quick glance at Jiro remembering his perverse Drake couldn't tell them the whole truth. Drake just sighed.

"It's just a love story." semi-lied Drake. The crew seemed to accept the answer, however, Jiro seemed appalled.

"Just a love story!" shouted Jiro surprising the group. "It's a story of love in its purest form!"

_'More like in its most perverted form.'_ sighed Drake. He actually liked the series for its story, drama and comedy, but it didn't look good in front of most people he knew, mainly his crew.

"Whoa! Sounds cool! Drake can I read it!" said Mika excitingly.

"Uh, sorry. I'm reading them." sweated Drake trying to through Mika off.

"Awww."

"I see that your a fan of my work, tell me. How do you like it?"

"It has a good story and I like the comedy." smiled Drake hoping that the writer will let that explanation slid.

"Good, but what about the-"

"Mika! I think Nicole and Lena should know that we've been entered into a tournament!" shouted Drake suddenly as he started pushing Mika, Ryuudo, and Akio away from Jiro. "Wouldn't want them to feel left out."

"Oh yeah! Let's go guys!" said Mika as she started running towards the docks. Akio and Ryuudo soon took Mika's lead. Drake sighed a happy relief, but took a quick turn back to Jiro.

"Do you mind signing these." whispered Drake as he nonchalantly handed Jiro the aforementioned books.

"You really are a fan." smiled Jiro as he took the books and signed.

"Only from what I said earlier." stated Drake.

"But what about the sex scenes." grinned Jiro handing Drake the books.

"Thank you, see you in tournament." said Drake with a bow and a slight blush. He then hid the books and turned to catch up with the rest of the crew.

"He liked it." assumed Jiro with a confident smile. 

"Captain Jiro!" shouted a blonde haired man with closed eyes (Think Brock from Pokemon or Ling from FMA:B) wearing a puffy shirt with black pants and red sash. Behind him were other men all part of the Saru Pirates.

"Ah! Nato, what took you guys so long." chuckled Jiro seeing his crew.

"We heard that you got another young girl to attack you, and rushed all the way here to assist." breathed Nato tiredly along with many of the other men.

"Captain are you okay!" shouted a concerned crew member.

"Please tell us! We aren't too late!" said another.

"Boys, boys, it's all fine. Everything is fine now." smiled Jiro while his crew sweat-dropped at his flamboyant manner. "And it seems I've been invited into the local tournament, too."

"What!" shouted the crew.

"But captain, we need to be at the Archipelago in a few days!" stated Nato. Jiro only shrugged.

"A few days off won't do any harm, plus we can get some money out of this tournament if I win." smiled Jiro as he started walking.

"And what about "Alpha Monkey"?" asked Nato quietly to Jiro so not to be heard by civilians.

"Don't worry, we'll get him his information, but first there's something we have to do here."

"Like what?" Jiro then moved in closer as for only to allow Nato to know.

"Find out more about Coyote-gang crew, and the one sponsoring this tournament, Cadrid." Nato nodded and the Saru pirates left the battlefield.

Many hours later.

"Welcome! Everyone! To the Closed Fist Tournament!" shouted the Announcer with the crowd following up with a loud cheer.

The Grand Pit-sang Stadium, the single-tallest building in all of Pit-sang, was filled to the brim with civilians and low-class fighters excited about this year's competition. News of the seven that fought earlier that day had captivated everyone in Pit-sang, it even upped the competition when experienced fighters took interest in these seven fighters. Of course, one of the seven wasn't on the field with the rest of the competitors.

"This isn't fair." sighed Mika as she sat between Nicole and Lena as the crowd screamed for the competition to begin.

"The man said that only skilled and basic Zoan class fighters could enter." said Nicole recalling what her friends had told them once they arrived back at the Draco Bliss.

"I can't believe that your forcing them to do this." said Lena looking over the fighters.

"My mom told me that devil fruits can reach above one hundred million belis! We're going to be rich!" smiled Mika as her eyes transformed into beli signs.

"How does she do that?" questioned Lena seeing the transformed eyes. Nicole only giggled.

"Mika, could you point out the people you meet." asked Nicole curious to see the fighter her crew fought.

"Sure!" nodded Mika excitingly. She then began to scan the fighters as the stood in the middle of the circular stadium. She then immediately pointed to a white-haired man eying some hot girls cheering for him. "Ah! There's one! The one with white hair"

"He looks nice." said Nicole.

"He's a pervert." innocently smiled Mika. Nicole and Lena immediately sweat-dropped at Mika's accusation.

"Really?" questioned Nicole looking at the man again she saw who he was waving to.

"Should I shoot him." stated Lena as he grabbed for her pistol.

"Nah, he may be a pervert, but he's pretty cool and he writes stories."

"Hmm, we'll just have to meet them after the rounds." said Nicole.

"It says here that after the theses rounds, they'll be a celebration for the Second-Day round. So that would be a good time." said Lena reading a playbook for the tournament.

"Yeah! Food!" shouted Mika getting strange looks from the surrounding people.

"Easy now, lets save all that energy for when they fight. Now let me introduce our sponsor for this year's tournament, Cadrid from Alphonse company!" The crowd cheered once more as a spot-light moved from the Announcer and pointed towards Cadrid in the VIP section. The man smiled and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Is that the man who asked the guys to join in the tournament?" asked Lena to Mika.

"Yep!" smiled Mika, whose gaze returned to the fighters searching for another one of the fighters from earlier. "Ooh! That's the Coyote Guy and Fat Guy!"

"My they seem calm." commented Nicole seeing the men Mika pointed out. Both Brock and Chōza stood amongst the crowd of fighters seemingly uninterested with crowd or announcer.

"Hey! Isn't that Jeremy?" said Lena pointing to the guys talking with a women and their new friend Jeremy.

"Hey yeah, what's he doing here?" wondered Nicole. Before either one of them could say anything the Announcer spoke again.

"Now let me go over the rules of the tournament, only skilled fighters are allowed to enter the tournament as well as basic Zoan class devil fruit users. There will be no firearms of any kind allowed in the tournament. The tournament consists of three rounds, one each day for the next three days. And remember, the winner of this year's tournament will receive a devil fruit as their prize to do with as they see fit. Now today's round will be...an All-Out-Brawl!" The crowd cheered even louder with the announcement of the first round.

"Huh? That wasn't in the playbook?" stated Lena as she re-read her playbook.

"Huh, I wonder why they didn't put it in here." said Nicole looking over the playbook with Lena.

"That's because the first two rounds of this tournament are picked at random." The three females immediately turned to see a blonde man with closed eyes sitting next to them. All of them looked curiously at the man.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Nato, I'm Captain Jiro's first-mate."

"Oh! Your Ero-Monkey Guy's first-mate!" stated Mika out loud.

"Unfortunately, yes." smiled Nato though sweat-dropped at Mika's nickname. "And your "Spark Fist" Mika with a bounty of 32 million."

"Your not after her bounty are you?" said Lena with a serious tone going for her pistol.

"No, no, no, it's just our band of pirates are skilled with information gathering abilities. We're commonly called the "Informants of the Sea"." corrected Nato hoping not to pick a fight. Down on the field the Announcer directer the fighters to now separate around the arena.

"Your not a pervert are you?" asked Nicole shyly.

"No, that's just the captain." sighed Nato.

"So what about these rounds?" said Lena as she hides her weapon.

"Well, since this island is famous for it's fighting skill and knowledge, this tournament is a way to show off this island's fighting skill while also bringing in tourism. Since they have such a wide knowledge of fighting, they have a drawing of how the fighters will fight to show adaptability to certain situations and hopefully a good challenge."

"But wouldn't most fights here be All-Out-Brawls?" asked Nicole curiously.

"Yes, but now there is nothing here to change the outcome like say a bottle of beer or a chair, this is more about skill."

"Now, remember fighters you will have a time limit of one hour or when and if the number of fighters reaches ten. I will immediately halt the fight once these conditions are met." said the Announcer to the fighters, but loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"Hey! It's him!" shouted Mika out of nowhere catching the other three's attention.

"Who?" said Lena and Nicole.

"Him! The guy with no shirt and wearing a towel!" said Mika pointing into the wall of fighters.

"What about him?" asked Lena.

"I met him earlier today, he saved me from getting wet when it started to rain out of nowhere."

"Aww, does Mika have a crush." cooed Nicole sweetly.

"No way!" stated Mika flatly. "But he was so mysterious, and how he just knew it was going to rain."

"Hmm, I've never seen him before." stated Nato looking at the man in question.

"Where's that wealth of information you were talking about." smirked Lena teasing Nato.

"We're usually asked to gather the information on what our employer asks us to do." shrugged Nato.

"Shhh, there about to start!" hushed Mika to her friends. The crowd soon followed Mika's example as everyone waited for the Announcer to leave the arena. With silence brought to the whole arena, the Announcer saw fit to speak.

"Now! Let the 26th Annual Closed Fist Tournament Begin!" And the crowd erupted with glorious cheering as the first round begun.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Ryuudo: Geez, it's almost like one of those gladiator battles._

_Akio: Yeah, except we're not going to die._

_Drake: Luckily, we're not suppose to be dying._

_?: Huh, a Fishmen. That's a first._

_Jeremy: On this island, fighting his second nature. It's not uncommon for regular individuals to be here._

_Mika: Hey! It's the fat guy from who was with Fuzzy!_

_Jiro: I want to know what is your relation with Cadrid._

_Brock: Now let's rumble._

_Next time: Conclusive First Round! The Plan Unfurls as the Party Begins._

_Drake: Shut The Fuck Up! _

**(Author's note: **

**A: Yo! Sorry the chapters late, just had to put on the finishing touches. Not much to say for this week other than remember to vote for your favorite seven animes on my profile. Also still accepting OCs for anything, as well as omake ideas. Have a good weekend! Especially, for those celebrating Labor Day here in the US. Ja Ne!)**


	20. Chapter 19: Conclusive First Round!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having left Twin Capes and the Straw Hat crew, the crew landed on their first island, Pit-sang. Soon after landing, trouble brewed as Mika fought with Brock, captain of the Coyote-gang pirate, and Jiro, captain of the Saru pirates. However, Akio, Ryuudo, and Drake soon joined the fight along with Brock's first-mate, Chōza. The fight was soon quelled as Cadrid offered the fighters an invitation to the Closed Fist Tournament. With a chance to win a devil fruit, Mika entered her three male crewmates into the tournament. Now that the tournament has begun, who will survive the first round of the match and what lies ahead for our heroes?_

Conclusive First Round! The Plan Unfurls as the Party Begins.

"Welcome! Everyone! To the Closed Fist Tournament!" shouted the Announcer with the crowd following up with a loud cheer.

"Quite the crowd don't you think." stated Drake as he, along with the other two male members of crew, stood in the arena with many other fighters waving to the huge crowd that had come to see them fight.

"Geez, it's almost like one of those gladiator battles." said Ryuudo as he just stood with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, except we're not going to die." stated Akio confidently.

"Luckily, we're not suppose to be dying." sighed Drake with relief.

"Hey, I see the girls." said Ryuudo as he pointed towards the stands. The other two followed his finger to see Mika, Lena, and Nicole observing all the fighters.

"Glad they're enjoying themselves." smiled Drake as he too began looking at the competition.

"A lot of these guys look weak." commented Akio as he finished putting on his gloves.

"Don't be too fooled, kid. Most of these guys have years of experience." The three turned around to met an old man with brown hair with gray tints and a mustache. Drake immediately recognized the man.

"Jeremy?"

"Hey, Drake."

"You know this guy?" questioned Ryuudo while looking over the older man.

"Yeah, me and the girls met him at his bar." said Drake to Ryuudo and Akio then turning to Jeremy. "Yo! What are you doing here?"

"To participate and win!" smiled Jeremy confidently.

"Like you'll win, old man." stated Akio with a glare.

"Respect your elders, kid." glared back Jeremy.

"Jeremy! What are you doing messing with these kids!" shouted a female voice. The group turned around to see a women roughly in her mid-forties with purple hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore what looked like a tan robe. Underneath she wore a black, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-gray obi that matches her pants along with an open-toed sandals with high heels.

"Oh, hey Mai." smiled Jeremy and waved to the on coming female. Despite the nice gesture, Mai did not look happy.

"Don't "Oh, hey Mai" me! This year I'm going to beat you and rip that smug smile on your face!" shouted Mai as she glared at Jeremy ignoring the younger fighters around them.

"Easy Mai, the tournament hasn't even started yet." said Jeremy as he tired to clam down Mai.

"Whatever." said Mai with a pout and shrug. She then realized that she was being watched and turned to the younger men next to Jeremy. " Who exactly are these three."

"Yo! I'm Drake, I met Jeremy at his bar." smiled Drake despite the air of tension that Mai was giving off.

"We haven't met him so, I'm Akio."

"And I'm Ryuudo."

"Huh, a Fishmen. That's a first." said Mai looking over Ryuudo and his anchor.

"Actually, half-Fishmen." corrected Ryuudo.

"Doesn't matter, you won't even make the first ten seconds." stated Mai flatly. "Actually, none of you could even make it to the second round."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Akio and Ryuudo in anger. Drake calmly observed the lady.

"Now Mai," said Jeremy trying to help the younger fighters. Mai attention quickly turned upon the man causing him to shrink back.

"Remember our deal." Mai said calmly. Jeremy taken back a bit, Jeremy just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good." With that she quickly left the group and headed probably for some other poor sap.

"That was kinda scary." stated Drake.

"No kidding." agreed Jeremy.

"Who was she exactly?" asked Akio.

"Well, Mai is a local carpenter, the best on the island exact. We were childhood friends that always got into fights and competitions." stated Jeremy with a smile.

"A carpenter? That's interesting." said Ryuudo looking back at the women, now picking on some other fighter.

"Actually, I'm more interested in why a bartender and a carpenter are even in a fighting tournament." stated Akio.

"On this island, fighting his second nature. It's not uncommon for regular individuals to be here."

"Easy now, lets save all that energy for when they fight. Now let me introduce our sponsor for this year's tournament, Cadrid from Alphonse company!" The crowd cheered once more as a spot-light moved from the Announcer and pointed towards Cadrid in the VIP section. The man smiled and waved to the cheering crowd. The fighters then glanced at Cadrid as many of them also cheered for the man.

"Whoa, even the fighters love'em." said Ryuudo seeing how most of the fighter were clapping.

"There was a rumor that their might not have been a tournament this year, which has never been heard of. Then one day this man showed up saying that he and his company would gladly support this year's tournament, so the man is worshiped as a hero." stated Jeremy who was also giving the man a clap.

"Why was there not going to be a tournament this year?" asked Akio.

"The money saved up by all of us local sponsors was stolen by some pirates, though we're still not sure if that was true."

"How come?" asked Drake.

"There was no ship docked the night it was stolen." said Jeremy seriously.

"That seems odd." said Ryuudo. "And when did this man come?"

"About a week after, why?"

"It seems suspicious." said Ryuudo as he stared at the smiling man before him. Finally the spot light left Cadrid and was put on the Announcer.

"Now let me go over the rules of the tournament, only skilled fighters are allowed to enter the tournament as well as basic Zoan class devil fruit users. There will be no firearms of any kind allowed in the tournament. The tournament consists of three rounds, one each day for the next three days. And remember, the winner of this year's tournament will receive a devil fruit as their prize to do with as they see fit. Now today's round will be...an All-Out-Brawl!" The crowd cheered even louder with the announcement of the first round.

"All?"

"Out?

"Brawl?" said the three crew members one after the other.

"This should be fun, now there can be any number of fighters left for tomorrow." smiled Jeremy.

"Or there just be one." stated Akio like it was his goal.

"Nah, they would stop it before that would happen."

"Alright! Can we have the fighters go to the edge of the arena and wait for me to announce the beginning of the first round." announced the Announcer as he now spoke directly to the fighters.

"Alright, here is where we part," said Jeremy to the younger men as the fighters separated themselves. "but try to survive until the second round it won't be as much fun if the old guys win it."

"Please, try not to break a hip." stated Akio with a grin. Jeremy only chuckled at his comment and left the group.

"Alright guys, lets do this." said Akio with his grin even wider as he slipped on his gloves.

"Just try to stay out of my way." said Ryuudo as he grabbed his anchor.

"Then it should be clear path since I'll be ahead of both of you." smirked Drake. All three of them then gave a nod to each other and separated. As Akio walked towards the wall, he soon spotted a familiar figure wearing a towel.

_'It's him!'_ thought Akio with surprise seeing the man only a few fighters down from him.

"Now, remember fighters you will have a time limit of one hour or when and if the number of fighters reaches ten. I will immediately halt the fight once these conditions are met." said the Announcer loudly. All the fighters nodded in agreement, then the Announcer took his leave causing the crowd to shush over.

_'This is it!'_ though all the named fighters plus the towel guy.

"Now! Let the 26th Annual Closed Fist Tournament Begin!" And the crowd erupted with glorious cheering. Immediately all fighters rushed towards the middle, while some chose to side track to meet with familiar rivals, but certain people stood out amongst all fighters as everyone met in the middle.

"Mach Jab!"

"Wave Crasher!"

"Scale Breaker!"

"Coyote Paw Palm!"

"Boulder Rush!"

"Drunken Monkey Style- Jungle Craze!" These and many more attacks collided into the center of the arena causing a huge dust cloud to cover the them all, blinding the fighters to there opponents.

"Yeah! Go Hurricane Pirates!" shouted Nicole and Mika waving pompoms while Lena and Nato gazed upon the dust cloud searching for there respective nakama.

"Dammit, where is everybody!" shouted Akio stuck in the middle of the dust cloud. He could clearly hear fighting going on, but he had yet to find a opponent.

"Got You Brat!" shouted some guy with a scar across his right eye and a sword coming to slash at Akio from behind. Before the man could hit.

"Mach Step." Akio swiftly disappeared from his view.

"What the! Where you go!"

"Mach Right!" Before the man could react, Akio punched him from his right and sending him flying outside the ring.

"There we have it, the first loser of the tournament flying straight out to sea!" announced the Announcer causing the crowd to cheer once again.

"I wonder who got the first win?" questioned Nicole feeling sorry for the first guy out.

"It was obviously Akio." smiled Mika.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lena.

"He's too impatient." chuckled Mika causing Lena to shook her head from Mika's blind faith.

"Hey look! It's Ryuudo!" shouted Nicole pointing to two big figures appearing from the dust.

"Hey! It's the fat guy who was with Fuzzy!" shouted Mika pointing to Ryuudo's opponent.

"Are they in a sumo match or something?" said Lena confused at the two men.

"'Iron Sumo' Chōza. Bounty: 35 million. First-mate to "Coyote Boss" Brock and the Coyote-gang pirates. Very well-known in the South Blue. He has a similar style to traditional sumo wrestlers, but is able to move with great speed and has a defense of iron." stated Nato like a human encyclopedia.

"Whoa! How did you know that?" said Mika in surprise.

"We have members everywhere, so we get our info straight from the horses mouth." smiled Nato. Mika accepted the answer and immediately turned to watch the fight.

_'Why would they need to have such a wide branch of networks?'_ silently questioned Lena looking on Nato with suspicion.

"Why don't you just go down already!" shouted Chōza at Ryuudo as both were locked in arms with Ryuudo's anchor lying only a few feet away from him.

"Sorry, I'm just stubborn." smirked Ryuudo pushing back on Chōza.

"Oh no you don't! Belly Bounce!" Chōza then suddenly launched his stomach out sending Ryuudo back.

"Thanks for push." grinned Ryuudo as he grabbed his anchor. "Now Blue Sea Slicer!"

"Gah! Sumo Catch!" shouted Chōza in shock as the half-Fishmen slammed his anchor down on him. Luckily, Chōza caught it, but the force was intense that it caused him to actually wince in pain.

"Now Ship Toss!" Then Chōza found himself being lifted then tossed into the dust cloud and onto the other side. Unfortunately, some fighters were in the way and came with the fat man as the anchor stopped and sent him and the rest into a wall.

"Ugh, good thing that I'm so fluffy." weakly smirked Chōza.

_'You Call That Fluffy!'_ inwardly shouted the unlucky men that got caught by Chōza, then immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

"This is truly amazing fight! The newcomer known as Ryuudo has just took out five men with one insanely big man also known as Chōza! And he still wants another go! Meanwhile, many of the fighters are still in the dust cloud, who knows what kind of battles are taking place?" shouted the Announcer causing the crowd to once again go into a frenzy over what is going on in the dust cloud.

"Ryu Wing!" After the announcement, two men came flying out of the dust cloud and landing on the ground unconscious. Quickly behind them Drake appeared looking no worse than when he entered.

"And we have another hot fighter appearing from the Cloud of Mystery." shouted the Announcer again. The crowd immediately cheered Drake on, who slowly noticed the crowd and waved back.

"What a ham." said Lena dryly at Drake's actions.

"That's two of our nakama, but where is Akio?" asked Nicole as she looked around at their limited view.

"Don't worry, Akio won't lose." grinned Mika. "He's my first-mate, there is no way he could lose to any of these guys."

"Let's hope so, Ms. Mika." stated Nato catching the girls attention. "Going against captain might be tough, even Brock with a bounty of 45 million is quite a challenge."

"He'll make it," stated Mika with a firm smile. "I'm sure of it."

"Indeed." smiled Nato impressed at her confidence in her crew. He then turned to watch more fights looking for his captain, still in the dust cloud.

"What's this sudden interest in me!" mocked the transformed Brock at the transformed Jiro. Both had been in lock with each other, only side tracking when a foolish opponent thought he could sneak up behind them.

"I want to know what is your relation with Cadrid." replied back Jiro as he launched himself at Brock. Brock immediately blocked the muti-kicks then tried to swipe at the monkey man.

"Why does it matter to you, your just a perverted writer." mockingly smirked Brock as he continued trying to swipe at the monkey. Jiro did not reply, but dodged each swing as he recalled what his first-mate told him.

_Flashback_

"_Captain Jiro." bowed Nato as he and Jiro stood in a secluded area of the stadium._

"_What did you find." replied Jiro. Nato immediately stood up and handed three folders._

"_Well we first tried looking up the man directly, but no "Cadrid"s appeared from our data base, but it turns out the Alphonse company is a real company located on an island two or so islands away from here."_

"_Hmm, so he is a complete mystery." said Jiro as he looked over the little data his men had collected._

"_Yes, sir. But we then turned to Brock and his crew and did some digging." Jiro then turned from Cadrid's folder to Brock's finding more information,but mostly useless._

"_Any previous connections."_

"_Nope."_

"_So we are at a dead end." said Jiro solemnly shutting the folder._

"_Actually, I did some more digging into the tournament and found something interesting." smiled Nato pointing to the folder marked: Tournament. Jiro immediately opened up the folder to find some surprising evidence._

"_This tournament was going to be canceled?" questioned Jiro._

"_Yes, the town lost all its money, roughly 300 million, about two weeks ago. Then a week later, Cadrid offered that his company would support the tournament."_

"_Seems too convenient." thought Jiro out loud._

"_That's what I thought, when looked around the place where they hid the town's savings I asked the guard if he was on watch that night. He said no, but gave me a list of those who were going to be on guard duty that week. I then questioned the guard of that night to find him saying that it wasn't his turn to guard."_

"_Hmm that's a little odd." said Jiro while scratching his chin in contemplation._

"_I know, I then talked to the previous guard of that night and he said that he saw the other man relieve him."_

"_What?"_

"_I know I found it strange as well." said Nato nodding his head. "Not only that, but when the night guard had shown me his schedule, it was completely different from the one I had."_

"_So someone changed the guards sheets and took his place thus stealing the money."_

"_Correct, captain."_

"_But how does this fit with Brock and Cadrid?"_

"_Actually there was one thing we could find though it was just a rumor."_

"_What is it?" asked Jiro._

"_Remember the ladies you were chasing." Jiro immediately smiled perversely at the memory of those two girls. Nato just sweat-dropped at his reaction, but continued. "Well, they saw the two together before that little scuffle you guys had occurred."_

"_What!" gasped Jiro mentally kicking himself for not being more observant. "What did they tell you?"_

"_Not much, accept Cadrid offered Brock some money to do a job."_

_Flash-in_

_'Did Cadrid have the money stolen to pay for Brock services? Or is there more to it.'_ thought Jiro dodging another swipe by Brock.

"Why so quite, old man. Giving up already." smirked Brock halting his attack.

_'I'll have to make him slip.'_ "Oh no, I was just wondering if your employer was being fair with you and the money." smirked Jiro hoping for the coyote to take the bait.

"Of course he is! The man is giving me and my crew 150 million for this job!" proudly smiled Brock.

_'Hmm, that's half of what he may have stolen. What would he need the rest for?'_ "Really 150 million, seems a bit short. Now 300 million." commented Jiro playing on Brock's likes.

"Hey! He won't give me the other half until this damn tournament is over." shouted Brock charging at Jiro.

"Bingo." said Jiro with a snap of his fingers. He then immediately jumped from Brock's reach and was high above Brock.

"Drunken Monkey Style-"

"Bring it!" shouted Brock preparing to jump after the man.

"Boulder Rush!" Before Brock could jump, Chōza accidentally attacked his captain thinking it was Ryuudo.

"Who the hell you think you are attacking!" shouted Brock in anger at his first-mate.

"Captain! I'm sorry I thought you were the-"

"Blue Sea Slicer/Flying Palm Strike!" Before Chōza could finish both Jiro and Ryuudo accidentally attacked the same person striking him with a force equal to a boulder falling upon you. Chōza then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Chōza!" shouted Brock. Once the two finished their attack on Chōza, Jiro was shocked to see it was not Brock.

"Hey! I remember you. You're Jiro, what are you doing attacking my opponent!" questioned Ryuudo angrily at the white-haired man.

"Sorry, I was after his capt-" Before Jiro could finish Brock immediately clothes-lined the both of them and caught them in his arms.

"Now let's Rumble." said Brock in a creepy anger voice that only the devil himself could speak with. At the same time, a subtitle crunch could be heard from his mouth. Both fighters immediately feared the worst.

"Damn, how many people are left." mumbled Akio as he punched (add you name here) out of his way with ease. Being stuck in this dust cloud, Akio couldn't even find a single decent fighter or even the guys from their earlier fight.

"Come on! There was to be someone." moaned Akio. Suddenly a another random fighter flew past Akio, Akio immediately looked in the direction the man flew from to see someone he didn't expect.

"You!" shouted Akio pointing to the mysterious man with a towel hanging around his next. The man then gazed at Akio with a look of shock, but nothing more. The two just stared at each other not sure what to do.

"I wonder?" thought out loud the man taking up a fighting fighting position.

"So you wanna fight?" questioned Akio curiously. The man nodded then gestured Akio to come at him.

"Alright! Mach Jab!" Akio went straight for the man's stomach, but was immediately caught by the wrist.

"Huh?"

"Pichit Suek." The man then used his other hand and struck Akio with a powerful upper cut to the chin sending Akio flying back. Akio immediately recovered and rushed the man at normal speed.

"Trueng Tab"

"Mach Step!" The man sent a punch aimed straight for Akio's face, but Akio quickly side-stepped the attack.

"Mach Right!" He then returned the man's previous attack with his own landing squarely on the face. The man was disoriented at first, but recovered soon enough that he blocked another Mach Jab.

"Your pretty good." said Akio to the man. The man smiled and nodded in agreement with the other.

"Treetab." The man then let go of Akio and went into a side kick. Akio immediately blocked the attack.

"I guess your right, action do speak louder than words." said Akio as if he was reading the man's mind. The man gave a light smile and then proceeded with more attacks.

"Hello again folks, it's been thirty minutes or so since the first round began. The lights are already up, yet the dust cloud is only know lifting before us! Let's see who survived!" The crowd cheered waiting with anticipation of who was knocked out.

"Let's see, Drake stayed out of the dust cloud and picked off any stragglers that came out." said Nicole talking to Lena, Mika, and Nato about the current situation.

"Ryuudo went back in along with that Chōza guy." added Lena.

"Neither Akio or Fuzz Face have yet to show up." continued Mika.

"And captain has also not been seen." ended Nato with a grim look.

"Let's hope for the best." smiled Nicole trying to quell the nervousness sensed amongst them. The other three nodded and watched as the dust cloud dissipated. Along with Drake, three others had left the dust cloud, but none that they knew. The crowd hushed with anticipation as figures could finally be seen. About eight figures could be seen with two of them on the ground.

"Who is it? Who is it?" said Mika impatiently as she leaned into the arena. The whole stadium was doing the same, but finally all could be seen.

"7...8...9...10. Ten! That's it! It's all over we have our participants for tomorrow's round!" shouted the Announcer excitingly. The crowd soon followed as they cheered the ten people that remained.

"Hey isn't that the old guy that runs the bar we went to." said Lena as she pointed towards Jeremy next to another unconscious fighter looking none the worse though bruised.

"Look! There's Akio! He made it!" happily shouted Mika. However, she immediately stopped when she saw two things. One was Akio staring intensely towards the man she had meet earlier, the other was on a less happy note.

"Oh no, Ryuudo." gasped Nicole tearing up a bit.

In the arena, Ryuudo laid n the floor unconscious with a deformed Jiro standing next to him checking to see if he was okay. Ryuudo had seen worst, but this just topped the whole thing. His clothes were torn to shreds and he had large gashes across his body and bruises where there were no gashes. Jiro was slightly better though he too had some nasty gashes of his own. However, towering before both of them was a deformed Brock, smiling with satisfaction.

"Ryuudo!" shouted Drake as he saw Jiro and his friend some distance away. Akio heard the shout as well and broke his stare to check on Ryuudo.

"Ryuudo!" shouted Akio as rushed to his side along with Drake. As he ran, Drake took a quick look at the man that Akio was facing before. Both of there eyes made contact, both sending signals to the other much like what Akio did earlier. However, Drake had no time to give to the man as he continued on to his injured friend. The man was a bit confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"What happened to him!" shouted Akio looking other Ryuudo's bloodied body. Jiro did not answer, he was too focus on Brock. At this point, Drake caught up and winced at the bloodied body bringing back some painful memories

_Quick Flashback_

"_No! Please, I don't want to!" cried a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and a side ponytail. She was currently standing in front of a bloodied up fighter, who had unfortunately lost his battle. _

"_Please! She don't make her do this! Ple–ACK!" said a younger Drake before being pulled by the collar._

"_Do as I say, girl! Or your little boyfriend here will lose his head!" threatened a man with snidely voice wearing white. The girl looked at Drake with tears falling, then she shadowed her eyes._

"_No, Lucy!"_

"_Alright."_

"_NOOOOO!"_

_Flash in_

"That man...he was like a wild beast." answered Jiro as he stared intensely at Brock. "He was too slow and I couldn't block any of his attacks in time. He ate something and we were helpless to stop him."

"Yo! Asshole!" angrily yelled Drake causing the whole stadium to become quiet. The whole Hurricane crew immediately gasped at what Drake said and even more shocked to hear that kind of voice from the usually calm Drake. Jiro and Nato didn't know what to make from this, but one thing for sure, they knew that this man meant business. Upon hearing the call, Brock lost his smirk and replaced it with clenched teeth.

"What did you c-"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" interrupted Drake before Brock could even finish. Brock immediately winced at what the older man said.

"Drake?" said Akio fearfully. No longer was there the face of the always calm and carefree that Drake usually had. Now replaced with an anger to match dragon's themselves.

"Your Going To Pay, You Bastard!" shouted Drake with furry as he rushed to attack Brock.

"Wait! Hold on! The round is over everyone please..."

"RYU CLAW!" Before the Announcer could finish, Drake slammed his claw-shaped like hand into a human Brock and slamming him into the wall.

"Gahh!"

"Captain Brock!" shouted one of Brock's crewmates from the stands as the whole crew moved to stop the man.

"Drake!" shouted Akio leaving Ryuudo with Jiro and rushing to stop his friend.

"What's going on?" shouted Lena as the crowd began to panic and leave. However, Mika was already on the move as she rushed past the group and headed towards the arena.

"Mika!" shouted the three as the followed her towards the arena.

"You Think It's Great To Almost Take The Life Of Someone That You Don't Even Know! Do You Even Think Of All The People That Would Be Sad To See This Person Leave Their Life Forever! And Yet You Stand There Like An Accomplished Asshole Like He Had Defeated The Pirate King Himself! If He Dies Or If You Ever Do Something Like This To Another Of My Friends Again!" shouted Drake with the ferocity that only a few other people could match. Brock was generally scared for his life, seeing how this man was threatening to kill him were he stands.

"Drake!" shouted Akio.

"Drake!" shouted the girls that had run onto the arena to stop him.

"Dr...Drake." said a voice that immediately calmed down Drake's furry. He released Brock from his claw-like attack and turned to see Ryuudo slowly trying to sit up.

"Ryuudo!" shouted the Hurricane pirates as all of them rushed to Ryuudo's side.

"By...Oda." Was all Brock could say as he slowly slid down to the ground from exhaustion.

"Ryuudo! You shouldn't try to move, you'll get more injured." pleaded Nicole.

"My...fine." weakly smiled Ryuudo. He then looked at Drake, now losing his anger and replaced with happiness and relief.

"Thank god your okay, Fish Face." joked Drake.

"I've...had...worse."

"Liar." stated the other crewmates. Then they all laughed at the playful banter they did, though Ryuudo could only laugh so much before feeling pain.

"Don't worry." Suddenly the group turned around to meet a paramedic and a team of men with a stretcher. "We'll have him healed up in no time."

"Thank you so much." smiled Nicole as tears of joy fell fro her face. The men then went to work as the placed Ryuudo on the stretcher and began carrying him away.

"Get better kid, you and I made a great team." smiled Jiro to Ryuudo, who gave a friendly smile back before being rushed off.

"Mika?" Jiro's attention immediately turned to see the the young captain walk towards Brock as his crew surrounded him.

"We won't let you hurt the captain!" shouted the men putting on a brave face.

"**Move.**" said Mika, no longer sounding childish, but like that of an adult of high standard. The men, frightened shit-less, immediately moved revealing their injured captain stare calmly at Mika as she walked forward.

"You got off lucky today." said Mika in a serious tone as she kneed down to meet Brock's eyes. "But what Drake says also applies to me as well, hurt my nakama like that again and I'll personally put you down like the dog you are, got it."

"Y-yeah." said Brock weakly having finally running out of energy.

"Good, then maybe with enough begging Ryuudo or the rest of my crew won't hate you as much." said Mika with a small smile. She then left Brock and his men walking back to her group, but stopped at Drake.

"Know your place, Drake. I'm the captain. I'll protect our friends."

"I understand Mika, just lost my cool for a bit." smiled Drake reassuring Mika and the people around them that he was alright. But he then got close to Mika and whispered. "But that doesn't mean you should protect them by yourself."

"I understand as well." stated Mika as she and Drake walked to the group.

"So, when's the food!" smiled Mika returning to her child-like attitude causing Jiro and Nato to sweat-drop at the sudden change.

"I will be your guide for that!" Everyone turned to see a smiling girl dressed up in a tight uniform, giving a certain pervert ideas. "If you will follow me."

"Yahoo!" shouted Mika excitingly as she, her crew, Jiro and Nato, and the other participants left for the banquet.

"Can you ever stop thinking of food." sighed Lena causing the group to laugh. Even the ever silent towel man even smirked. Before they completely left, Jiro took one look back at Brock seeing that he was about to be visited by Cadrid.

"Nato." whispered Jiro to Nato.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. Need to use the restroom." smiled Nato as he took off.

_'Good luck_'mentally thought Jiro and left with the rest of the group turning to his new goal; getting a date.

"What happen." stated Cadrid expressionlessly seeing that no one, but Brock and his crew here.

"I kinda used that pill candy thing you said would give some extra energy, and went a little overboard."

"Overboard my ass! That fighter looked like he was his death bed! I told to not use it while I'm here!" shouted Cadrid on an even tone as not to pick up anyone left.

"Why is it so important that I not eat this thing in your presence?" asked Brock with his voice rising.

"Do you know who invented this pill! If anyone saw you transform they would have recognized the handy work of "that" doctor then they could have traced it to my boss!"

"Fine, fine, geez. Don't get so touchy." said Brock indifferently.

"Whatever, just remember your men have a job to do." said Cadrid as he began to leave.

"And what of Chōza?"

"He'll be out just in time to to help with loading." And with that the man left the injured captain and his crew.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Help me up!"

"Yes, captain." said the men as the helped up their injured captain and walked with him to the celebration hall. Meanwhile, from behind the stands, Nato appeared having caught most of the conversation.

"What was that 'pill' he was talking about. And what's going down tonight?" asked Nato to himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nato immediately jumped back as he saw Cadrid standing behind,

"How?"

"I have my ways "Yellow Flash" Nato, first-mate of the Saru Pirates. Bounty of 39 million." smiled Cadrid as he walked to Nato.

"How do you?" gasped Nato. He usually kept a low profile, even his bounty picture doesn't even look like him and is under "Silent Death" Nato.

"I know very much about you and your captain. A very admirable man, but you two are sticking your noises in business that does not concern you." stated Cadrid seriously.

"What is this plan that you were talking about with Brock. And what was that pill that you gave him." said Nato looking to see if maybe he'll spill a little info out.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." creepily grinned Cadrid. Then Cadrid immediately backed off and began walking away from Nato. "But I'll tell this, I did steal the money, I am using it to pay Brock, and it's all a means to help my friend and boss."

"What?" said Nato in confusion. "Then who's your boss?"

"Ah, ah, ah, that would be telling, Nato-chan." smirked Cadrid as he disappeared from Nato's view.

"Gotta tell the captain!" said Nato as he left in a hurry while thinking other the whole conversation with Cadrid. _'Nato-chan?'_

"Welcome everyone to the Annual Pre-Second Round Celebration for all the last participants of the first round. Please enjoy the food and drinks from many of our local restaurants and bars. But just remember, that tomorrow morning you'll have to wake up bright and early for the next challenge. Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you want to see it again.! Enjoy!" With that said by the Announcer, the audience clapped as they now began to collect their food.

"That seemed oddly curious." stated Nicole as she sat down at a very large table set up with most of the participants sitting with the crew.

"He's probably just trying to scare us, only an idiot would weaken himself before even knowing his challenge." said Akio as he began eating.

"Well said." chuckled Drake as he chomped into some chicken leg.

"Your both pretty confident, even though you have no idea what the next round would be." stated Jeremy as he drank.

"We're both pretty strong, we can handle it." said Akio confidently.

"Oh! What does that taste like!" shouted Mika as she ran over to the next table eating straight from the buffet.

"Mika! Get a plate and save the rest for the others!" shouted Lena following behind the captain from one table to another.

"That girl has quite an appetite." chuckled Jiro watching with amusement.

"You don't know the half of it." sighed Jeremy.

"Ahahaha! She reminds me of me when I was her age." laughed Mai stealing Jeremy's drink then proceeding to drink it.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Akio pointing to the missing mug of beer.

"Yeah, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't let my wife have a drink there and now."

"Your wife!" shouted the group in surprise.

"Oh yeah, most of you aren't from around here." chuckled Jeremy at his own forgetfulness.

"From when we met, she looked like she hated you with a passion." stated Drake not so surprised as the rest.

"That's love." shrugged Jeremy as he and his wife did a quick kiss.

"True, oh so true." agreed Jiro. The crew couldn't help but sweat-drop at the pervert's casual agreement.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bring Ryuudo some food." said Nicole as she stood with an empty plate and left for the buffet.

"Hey! I'll go with you!" shouted Mika excitingly having finished her third table.

"I guess I'll come along too." softly smiled Lena glad that Mika's interest shifted.

"Thanks." warmly smiled Nicole.

"See you guys later!" shouted Mika as the three girls left to check on Ryuudo with the table waving back at her.

"Oh! Hey Nato!" smiled Nicole as the three girls meet the man at the door.

"Where have you been?" questioned Lena suspiciously.

"Bathroom, hard to find, excuse me." said Nato between breathes as he left the group to see Ryuudo.

"That was weird." blurted out Mika, but the other two couldn't help but agree with her as they left to find the medical room.

"Ah, Nato! Where have been, my boy!" smiled Jiro being slightly drunk. Nato quickly came within whispering distance of Jiro making sure that the others could not here.

"Sir, Cadrid knows more than appears."

At the docks

"You sure you're okay, Chōza?" asked one of the Coyote-gang members as the entire crew stood in the night waiting for someone.

"Yeah, just a headache." mumbled Chōza rubbing his bruised head. "Once this job is complete, I'm sure it will go down."

"Glad to hear that your feeling better." said a voice in the dark. The crew turned to see Cadrid appearing in view holding a piece of paper and key. "Now it's time to do your job."

"Right." nodded Chōza. Cadrid then handed him the paper and the key. Chōza then took a quick look to see a map. "Is this the target?"

"Yes, this is the only place on the island that has this kind of wood already cut. Take all of it, then burn the building." nodded Cadrid.

"Why do we need to steal wood when this exact wood is outside the city?" asked Chōza curiously knowing of this wood Cadrid was speaking of.

"This wood is...special. Only a trained carpenter from this island only could be able cut down this kind of tree."

"Okay? Then, why are we doing this so close to town, someone is bound to spot us?"

"Just do your job!' shouted Cadrid in frustration. "Just follow the map and your crew will be paid handsomely."

"Fine, fine, no need to yell. Come on guys."

"Aye, aye sir." shouted the men as they followed Chōza up the street.

"Finally." sighed Cadrid with relief.

"Kaw! Kaw!"

"Hmm?" Cadrid looked out to sea and caught the sight of crow flying straight for him. Cadrid lifted his arm as the crow landed on it.

"What's the boss want." said Cadrid distastefully. He then took the letter hidden in the crow's canister and read it quickly.

"Hmm, boss is going to want to know this." said Cadrid as he brought out another letter and quickly wrote something one it. He then preceded to do the same thing again, but slipped it in the crow's canister and sent it off. He then whistled extremely loud calling something to him. From a different direction, flew a weird looking large bird that was well hidden in the darkness, it then landed out of the reach of the light. Cadrid swiftly walked over to the bird and slipped the two letters into its small barrel as well as taking another letter out.

"You know who to go to." said Cadrid softly. The bird nodded and immediately flew off. Cadrid immediately opened the letter and read the letter.

"'Stay at post. Everything will be fine. Keep an eye on Stingy.' Hmm." said Cadrid reading the letter out loud. He than rolled the paper up, hid it in his coat, and began to walk away. "If he says so, though I wonder what will happen when Jiro enters in "Gang"'s business.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Mika: RYUUUUUDO! We're here! Are You Any Better!_

_Ryuudo: I thought it was you two causing that noise. Can't even sleep with the noise you two are making._

_Mai: Hey, what are you three doing out here?_

_Chōza: Great! Start bringing them down to the dock, the boat should arrive any minute._

_Cadrid: You idiot! I said "No witnesses"! What part of that did you not understand!_

_Lena, Mika, Nicole: SISTERHOOD TRI-FORCE!_

_Next time: Fighting Spirit! Keep Moving Forward! The Second Round Begins._

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! I've got a nice treat for all you fans! If none of you have noticed I've changed my name and profile picture. The picture is a special gift from Danthemanwithaplan7, a picture of Mika herself! Hope you all like it, and thanks once again Dan for the pic. While there, don't forget to vote! Please! Ja Ne!)**


	21. Chapter 20: Fighting Spirit!

**Remember to vote!**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having arrived at Pit-sang, the island of champions and losers, the crew explored Tournament City. However, a fight broke between half of the crew with Brock and Chōza, members of the Coyote-gang crew, and Jiro, captain of the Saru crew. With an invitation from Cadrid, the fighters participated in the Closed Fist Tournament. With the first round ending, it seems only Akio and Drake were able to go into the next round. As the banquet takes place Cadrid sets forth his plan set forth by his boss. What new development will occur as things begin to heat up?_

Fighting Spirit!

Keep Moving Forward! The Second Round Begins.

"Thanks for coming with me." smiled Nicole as she, Lena, and Mika walked down the dimly lit street heading towards the local hospital where Ryuudo was recovering. Nicole was currently carrying two plates of food for her half-Fishmen friend, while Lena was trying to stop Mika from doing what she does best: eat.

"Stop eying Ryuudo's food Mika." growled the young teen as she stood between Nicole and Mika.

"But it looks so good." pleaded Mika slightly drooling.

"Don't you think Ryuudo should have a chance to eat before you go stealing!" shouted Lena comically angry.

"Yeah, but." Mika then continued eying the food with great intensity like a child when they want a toy.

"Don't worry Mika, we'll head back right when we're done with Ryuudo." smiled Nicole looking over at Mika. She then broke her stare and sighed in defeat right as the hospital came into view. And like most buildings, it was a one-story wood building, but encompassed a large area of land.

"Hey! We're here!" shouted Mika with excitement immediately running towards the building.

"Slow down! Mika!" shouted Lena as she ran off to catch Mika. Nicole only giggled at her younger crewmates antics and leisurely walked to the hospital.

"Excuse me, Miss." said a nurse politely.

"RYUUUUUDO! We're here! Are You Any Better!" screamed Mika excitingly as she passed the nurse and ran directly inside.

"Mika! Don't scream in a hospital!" shouted Lena also running pass the nurse, failing to follow her own advice.

"Eh." said the nurse looking ragged and traumatized from when the two teens passed her.

"Sorry about that." apologized Nicole speaking to the nurse. She immediately backed away from the girl expecting her to follow her friends. "Do you mind telling us where our friend, Ryuudo, room is?"

"Room 6. Down the hall." said the nurse a bit shocked at the girl's polite attitude.

"Thank you." bowed Nicole then walked into the hospital.

"Stop Running Mika!" shouted Lena as she and Mika chased each other in a Scooby-Doo like chase.

"Where Are You Ryuudo!" shouted Mika once again while also laughing.

"Girls!" shouted Nicole softly. Both Mika and Lena immediately stopped to look at the older girl. She then smiled and pointed to the room directly next to her.

"Oh." replied both girls. Nicole only giggled and entered the room with Lena and Mika following up.

"It looks like he's asleep." said Nicole softly. Indeed, it did look as if the bandaged-wrapped half-Fishmen was sleeping in one of the two beds in the room

"Awww." said the two girls softly, causing Nicole to quietly giggled

"I thought it was you two causing that noise." stated the gruff voice of Ryuudo as he laid in bed with bandages wrapped around his chest, arms, and legs. The girls immediately froze when he had bluntly said that with his eyes were still close. "Can't even sleep with the noise you two are making."

"Maaaaa" replied the two girls both sticking their tongues out and pulling down on their bottom right eyelid. Ryuudo the opened up one eye to see the girls and smiled.

"Are you alright Ryuudo?" asked Nicole as she placed the plates on a nearby table and walked next to him.

"I've had worse." shrugged Ryuudo.

_'That's what he said last time.'_ thought all three girls with a sweat-drop.

"Thanks for bringing me food, guys." said Ryuudo as he eyed the plates.

"Of course! What kind of captain would I be if I didn't take care of my nakama." grinned Mika proudly. Lena gave Mika a slight glare at Mika's statement, knowing full well she wanted to eat said food. Nicole and Ryuudo just chuckled.

"When did the doctor say you would be out?" asked Nicole.

"They said about a week or so." said Ryuudo indifferently. "So I'll be out tomorrow."

"Huh?" said Lena and Nicole confused.

"That's the spirit!" laughed Mika. Ryuudo laughed as well as he went to grab his plates of food.

"You guys should probably leave and go enjoy the party. Can't be that much fun hanging around an injured nakama." said Ryuudo before taking a bite into his food.

"Yeah! The party is still going! Let's go!" shouted Mika in excitement. She then immediately dashed out of Ryuudo's room only to quickly find herself lost.

"For Oda's sake, can't you wait for a bit longer!" shouted Lena in frustration following behind Mika.

"Are you sure you don't want any company, Ryuudo?" asked Nicole in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." smiled Ryuudo trying to reassure Nicole. "You guys should go have some fun. Maybe I'll join later."

"Okay, but don't try to push yourself too much." nodded Nicole putting her trust to Ryuudo. She then preceded to leave, but not before giving Ryuudo one last wave before she left. Ryuudo returned the wave with a smile and his own wave as he watched Nicole leave his room.

"Ahh, now I can enjoy my meal in peace without captain-"

"Yoink!" Before Ryuudo could even finish his sentence, Mika quickly ran into his room and snatched away his next piece of food and then immediately ran out while laughing.

"Dammit, Mika!" shouted Ryuudo angrily. He then continued to dig into his supper with great anger at his captain.

_'When I get out of this place, I'm going to train my ass off! Next time, Mika going to have to-'_ stopping in mid-thought Ryuudo suddenly caught a scent that blew through the window, which picked Ryuudo's curiosity and worry.

"Is this smoke?" questioned Ryuudo as he looked towards the window catching sight of the second bed. With great curiosity, Ryuudo set his plate to the side and threw his legs over the bed.

"I wonder who my roomie was?" Ryuudo then limped his way to where the clipboard was and gave it a look.

"Him?"

"Which way is the party now?" said Mika confusedly as she looked around unfamiliar sights.

"If you didn't just run in random directions, we probably be there by now." sighed Lena in frustration.

"I've could've sworn we went straight?" said Nicole also confused as to where they were.

"Man! Everything looks the same in the dark!" yelled Mika in frustration.

"Hey, what are you three doing out here?" The three females turned around to meet Mai, coming from their left.

"Oh! Hello Mai." greeted Nicole surprised to see the carpenter out. Mika and Lena were also surprised to see any out. The whole town seemed to be at the party.

"Hello yourself, but my question still stands." said Mai looking a bit impatient.

"We just gave some food to our friend, Ryuudo." said Lena.

"Oh yeah, the Fishmen is your crewmate. Too bad he didn't make it, I really wanted to fight him." said Mai a bit depressed.

"He'll be okay! Ryuudo is strong." smiled Mika confident in her crewmate.

"He have to be to survive that kind of punishment from that Brock guy." sated Mai recalling the injuries from earlier.

"Please don't mention that brute." said Nicole with a bit of anger somewhat surprising her crewmates. "That man did not have to hurt Ryuudo so much that he should be in the hospital for a week."

"Whoa, easy there girl." said Mai trying to calm the girl down. Realizing she was losing her temper, Nicole immediately stopped herself and took a deep breathe.

"Thanks." smiled Nicole returning to her happy self.

"No problem."

"By the way, what are you doing out here?" asked Lena.

"Well, I was returning to my workshop to finish a last minute job I got for four hundred seven by one planks."

"Job?" questioned Mika.

"Oh! Right, you guys wouldn't know, but I'm this island's best carpenter." stated Mai proudly.

"Whoa! That's so...wait? What?" said Mika first with excitement then in confusion.

"I'm confused as well." said Nicole with a raised hand.

"Ha ha, of course you would. It's actually a big honor on this island, you see-"

"Hey! Does any one smell smoke." said Lena. Everyone took the time to sniff the air, indeed the air smelled like smoke.

"Is there a bonfire going on at the banquet?" asked Nicole curiously.

"No, the smoke is coming from the south." stated Mai, then she quickly realized something.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?" questioned the girls, but Mai didn't answer. The older lady immediately started running south with a worried expression on her face.

"We get everything?" shouted Chōza to his men as they stood to the side of a burning building.

"Yeah, all four hundred of them." said one of the men as he pointed to the pile of nicely stacked planks.

"Great! Start bringing them down to the dock, the boat should arrive any minute." ordered Chōza as he grabbed like fifty planks with both arms.

"Aye, aye!" shouted the crew as each began grabbing at most four planks.

"Oda! How can he carry so many when carrying two of these." grunted one of the men.

"That's why he's the first-mate." The men got to work as the pile of four hundred began to shrank as the minutes counted down. Many men had to rush back to keep the movement going, as Chōza waited for the coming ship.

"Here they come." softly spoke Chōza seeing a ship coming towards the port. The ship was quickly docked and the gangplank was lowered.

"Right on time." spoke Cadrid as he walked down the gangplank.

"Of course, but we're still loading some of the planks."

"We have plenty of time. Now please help bring these along." said Cadrid motioning Chōza to help bring the planks.

"Alright, alright. Some of you stay here and help. The rest get what's left." said Chōza to the few men there while the others left for the rest of the planks.

"We almost done yet?" said one of the men as he grabbed another four planks becoming increasingly tired.

"I've counted about a two hundred left." said another man as he two grabbed another four planks.

"At least we're half way done." commented another man also grabbing another four planks.

"Why can't Chōza do some work?"

"He's busy loading the boat, along with some of the others."

"I'm serious, if this job didn't pay so well, I'd just-"

"You Bastards!" The men immediately turned to see a women panting rather heavily and looking rather furious. "What The Fuck Are You Doing!"

"Crap! Why is she here!"

"She shouldn't be here!"

"My Workshop!" shouted Mai as her attention was diverted to the flaming building. Her eyes began to tear up as she recalled the various memories that was related with this building.

"Shit! Should we do something?" said one of the men worriedly.

"Keep going, look at her. She's frozen stiff." said the other man confidently. The other men nodded and continued their work.

_'My years of apprenticeship, our first date, our wedding pictures, so many years.'_ "All gone." said Mai in distress and despair. Mai was always a strong-willed women, but even she could succumb to something as devastating as this. The men paid no mind to her, they continued their work as quickly as possible telling each new group of nakama to ignore her.

"Man I feel really bad about this." said one of the men looking at crying women.

"I know, but a job is a job." commented another man as they both grabbed another four planks.

"Hey pricks." The men immediately stopped and turn their attention to three figures that had come some minutes ago. They were not happy, even if they didn't understand the situation completely they knew it was these guy's fault.

"Gatling Sting Bullets."

"Spark Gatling Gun."

"Attack."

"Huh? Why did the work stop?" questioned Chōza as he and some of the men saw that the pile stopped growing.

"Not sure, ourselves?" said the member that had just came from the burning building.

"You don't think that woman did something, do you?" asked another member.

"Women?" asked Chōza and Cadrid curiously.

"Yeah, some woman spotted us, but she was traumatized by the sight of the burning building."

"You idiot!" shouted Cadrid in anger shocking many of the other crew. "I said "No witnesses"! What part of that did you not understand!"

"Sorry, but it's not like she was going to do anything."

*****BOOOM*****

"Nothing, huh?" said Cadrid sarcastically. Suddenly, everyone heard screaming as some of the Coyote-gang pirates came screaming down the road with a true look of horror.

"Chōza! We Got To Get Out Of Here!" shouted one of the men.

*****BOOOOOOM*****

"What! Why?" asked Chōza as the explosions got increasingly closer. Another of the men stopped in front of him and grabbed his collar bringing his scared face straight at him.

"They're like demons! Hell's angels. They just won't stop. They Won't Stop!"

"And this is where I take my leave." said Cadrid calmly as he quickly walked away from the group. The ship itself already began drifting away from dock leaving the Coyote-gang crew baffled.

"Wait! What about the job?" asked Chōza with some worry. Cadrid immediately stopped and gave a quick glance at the crew.

"Survive without ruining anymore of the plan and you'll get your reward." And with that, Cadrid quickly vanished into the shadows.

"What! What about-"

*****BOOOOOOOOOOM*****

"So here is the source." said Ryuudo gazing upon the rumble that once stood a building. It took a lot of endurance to reach this point, but something told him that he may be needed. Near the smoldering embers, was Mai still weeping over her lost and completely ignored the fact that the other three girls were gone.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Being directly talked to, Mai snapped out of her stupor and turned to see the injured half-Fishmen limping his way to her.

"This..(sniff)..use to be my workshop." sniffled Mai trying to look strong, but utterly failing. "But it was more than just that."

"How so."

"I've spent my whole life here. Some of my best memories are here. I just can't-" She couldn't finish her sentence as a new wave of tears came forward. But she didn't need to continue, Ryuudo figured as much since she was married to her childhood friend.

"It's all gone. Everything." cried Mai. She soon felt a large hand cover her shoulder, she looked up to see Ryuudo giving her a warm smile.

"Don't you still have Jeremy." His statement immediately got Mai to realize that not everything was lost.

"I get that you lost pictures of great times with your husband as well as sentimental objects, but you still have each other. You can make new ones." Despite being a man of few touchy words, he touched the heart of Mai and she was older than him.

"Can't believe I'm getting a lesson from a snot-nosed punk." arrogantly smiled Mai as she wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Heh, I'm no punk. I'm a pirate." smirked Ryuudo before faltering a bit only to be caught by Mai.

"Huh?"

"I believe your friends went after the assholes that burned my workshop." smiled Mai as she started leading Ryuudo towards the dock.

"Heh, sounds about right."

Back at the dock.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed a random member of the Coyote-gang crew. All the members looked towards where the small explosion was to see three female figures approaching them.

"Shit!" cursed Chōza recognizing at least one of the figures being Mika. "I gotta go! Hold the line men!"

"What!"

"If they see me, then we'll lose our pay. Good luck!" said Chōza he then started running in the same direction as Cadrid did.

"B-b-b-but."

"Look," said a rather mature voice that made the entire group shutter. They all turned to meet three female figures."more dogs that need to be put back in their place."

"Heh, dogs is too good for them." lightly chuckled the shorter of the three.

"I agree, dirt is more like it." said the slightly taller one with a very serious face on.

"Whatever, punishment as usually." said the girl in the middle. The other two nodded. One rose her hands as if summoning, another had to pistols out, and the last had her hands glowing with electricity.

"C-c-come on men. We can take on some women." said one of the crew nervously. The other men tried to put on a brave face, but it all proved futile. The girls only smirked as their released attacks all at once.

"SISTERHOOD TRI-FORCE!"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"Be strong men." said Chōza with great regret, but knew that if he didn't survive they won't get paid.

"Maybe I'll hide in the hospital." thought Chōza out loud. "Yeah! They'll never expect-"

*****THWACK*****

"Didn't expect you to be here." said the gruff voice of the limping Ryuudo as he and Mai left the alley. Ryuudo then retracted his forearm as they walked past and looked at Chōza's unconscious body.

"I'll let you be." said Mai as the continued forward, but a thought occurred in both Ryuudo and Mai's head. _'Why is this guy here?'_

"Mika, there are only hundred and ninety planks here." said Nicole as she counted the number of total planks left on the island.

"Aw, man. That's like so much less than four hundred." groaned Mika as she sat next to a pile of unconscious idiots.

"At least you knew it was less than four hundred." commented Lena.

"Ah...ah ah."

"Stay down!" stomped Lena at the recovering pirate.

"Now that I think about it, were we too hard on these guys?" asked Nicole starting to feel a little bit guilty. Both girls took some thought into Nicole's question, even Nicole herself.

"No." replied all three girls. All of them caught that and immediately laughed.

"I see you three are having some bonding time." said Ryuudo as he and Mai limped into seen.

"Mai!" shouted Mika happily

"Ryuudo?" said Nicole surprised to see her injured friend. "What are you doing here!"

"I smelt the smoke." stated Ryuudo. "And it lead me to Mai, then here."

"How'd you girls do?" asked Mai with a smile.

"Sorry Mai, there are only hundred and ninety planks left." said Mika depressingly. This also caused the other girls to look depress. "We failed."

"Ha ha, what are you talking about." smiled Mai confusing the group to no end. "You gave these assholes one hell of a punishment, and you recovered a good amount of lumber. So thanks!"

"Well if you put it that way," said Mika expressionlessly then into a smile. "your welcome!"

"Glad to be of service." smiled Lena as she put away her gun.

"I'm glad your better." warmly smiled Nicole. The females then gave a goodhearted laugh leaving Ryuudo clueless, but shoved it off as one of those "sisterhood" moments.

"Hey guys, lets return to the ship." stated Ryuudo to his crew. "I bet the banquets over, and Akio and Drake are heading back to the ship.

"Sure." smiled Mika as she replaced Mai and took Ryuudo.

Mai then said her good-byes then rushed to find her husband leaving the wood for another day's task. Crew made it back to the Draco Bliss to find that both Akio and Drake were drunk off their asses along with Jiro as Nato and the towel guy tired to calm the group down. Lena relieved the two by using her Sleep Darts allowing the non-crewmates to leave. Of course, Mika couldn't help but thank the stranger for this and what he did earlier today. The man only smiled and walked off, but Mika got his silent message.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Tournament City.

"Oda, those girls were scary." huffed one the Coyote-gang pirates as he and a few others finally stopped to catch their breathe inside the forest.

"Great thinking coming into the woods, though I feel bad for the rest of our crew." said another man.

"We'll help them in the morning!" shouted another very frustrated. "Let's just get's some rest and-"

*****ERRRRRRRR*****

"What was that?" said one of the men spooked by the sound.

"Probably some animal or a tree falling." stated another with slight confidence, but mostly fear. "Let's just-"

*****EERRRRRRRRRRR*****

"What the-?"

*****TWACK*****

"Hey! What was tha-"

*****TWACK*****

"Huh? Who's out-"

*****TWACK*****

"What's happening!" None of the men knew the dangers of the forest that populates the other side of Pit-sang, one that makes this island truly a champion or a loser. However, the forest will have it's fun, for tomorrow will be an even more eventful day.

"(Yawn) Why are we up so early?" whined Mika as she and her crew minus Ryuudo and Nicole sailed on a passenger boat. Due to the Nicole's worrying over Ryuudo's health, both stayed back at the Draco. It was nearly sunrise as many people traveled in small passenger boats to the other side of the island where the second part of the tournament would take place.

"Could you keep it down Mika, my head still hurts." whined Akio having a slight hangover from yesterday.

"That's what you get for drinking." stated Lena relaxing on the railing.

"You should've asked for some of Nicole's herbs." added Drake, who had asked Nicole about a herb for taking care of hangovers and was greatly pleased that she actually had some.

"I thought you were pulling my leg." stated Akio with regret.

"Morning boys, ready for the next round." yelled Mai as she and Jeremy walked towards the group. Unfortunately, she was loud enough to give Akio another headache.

"Ugh."

"Whoops, sorry."

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Mika curiously recalling the events of last night.

"We're doing okay," said Jeremy with a slight sad smile. "we can rebuild the workshop thanks to the client offering up the wood he had ordered."

"Really! How nice of him." said Mika happily.

"Who was he?" added Lena curious herself.

"He was Cadrid. He said his company needed the wood for a ship they would be making, but the company would understand." warmly smiled Mai relieved that she could rebuild her workshop.

"By the way, thank you so much for helping my wife." bowed Jeremy to showing his gratitude. "You don't know how much it means to us."

"No problem, those guys were jackasses." smiled Mika. Jeremy raised himself to share a hearty laugh with the girls leaving Akio confused, yet Drake was only smiling.

"Do you get what they are talking about?" whispered Akio to Drake. Drake only shrugged.

"They just did what was right." Akio gave Drake a confused look, but let it slide seeing that he could ask Mika later. Meanwhile in a more private area of the boat.

"All my crew got thoroughly smacked last night and delivered roughly less than half of the materials you needed, and your saying your not going to pay us!" said Brock in subdued angry as he talked with Cadrid.

"Yes. Because your crew couldn't complete the delivery, I had to pay for the rest and give it to that woman, who saw your crew, so she wouldn't be suspicious of me or possibly you."

"You Said That No One Would Be Out!" yelled Brock losing his temper.

"I said that it would be unlikely for someone to be out. The fact that it was those four women out was beyond me."

"We had a deal!"

"And the deal has now changed." stated Cadrid surprising Brock calming him down.

"Changed how?" Cadrid smirked.

"I want you to take out these five people during the second round." Cadrid then gave Brock a sheet of paper with five different pictures, all of them Brock knew.

"Why these guys?"

"So you can win."

"Huh!"

"I've bet quite a sum on you, my friend, the other four are no threat, and if you win you and your crew will be paid in full."

"And in return?"

"I'll keep the devil fruit and earn a bit a money as computation."

"Okay, but why during this round?"

"Anything can happen in 'that' forest, and it would be in my and your best interest to at least take out these three." Cadrid then pointed to the three pictures showing Jeremy, Mai, and Jiro.

"I get the first two, I've heard they own the place we burned down. But why the old man and those two?"

"He's being a bit nosy." calmly said Cadrid with no emotion. "And call it revenge for what they did to your crew."

"Okay, but I'll need another of those yellow jaw breakers to take out that guy."

"You don't think two will be enough?"

"Just to be safe."

"Fine." Cadrid then dug into his pocket to retrieve a bag full of the 'yellow jaw breakers' that Brock was talking about. He picked one and gave it to Brock.

"Much obliged." smirked Brock and then took his leave. Cadrid sat in the room in deep thought of the changing plan. Meanwhile in the shadows, Nato had heard the conversation and disappeared before Cadrid was known the wiser.

"Yo! Welcome everyone to the Second Round of the Closed Fist Tournament! Now, as many you have guessed, the next part of the tournament will be the ever so deadly Run Thru Kung-Fu Forest!" Once the announcer finished the crowd cheered as the participants lined up in front of the forest.

"Deadly? It's a bunch of trees." observed Akio looking over the forest in front of him.

"Don't be fooled, kid." said Mai with an arrogant smirk. "This forest is where all fighters train here on Pit-sang train. It's said that if you can't get through Kung-Fu Forest by the end of the day, your not even worthy to be a fighter."

"What makes this forest so challenging?" asked Drake.

"You'll see." finished Jeremy leaving the two confused.

"Did you find out what happened last night?" whispered Jiro to Nato off to the side from the other fighters.

"Yes, it seems Mika and the girls attacked Brock's crew relentlessly saving about one hundred and ninety planks." whispered Nato.

"How did they get into it?"

"They were following Mai."

"I see." Jiro then turned away from Nato to check on the group. The girls seemed to be making a deal with a hot-air balloon guy and the fighters were just talking.

"Do they know?"

"No, sir. Though the Fishman might have a clue." Jiro nodded understanding what he meant. Soon enough, the Announcer was asking people to clear from the fighters forcing Nato to leave his captain, but not before one last note.

"Cadrid put a hit on you and those others." Jiro caught the whispered message and nodded. He then decided to change his position and moved closer to the other four targets.

"Oh my, what a nice wife you have there Jeremy." complimented Jiro, though thinking perverse thoughts, as he walked into the groups conversation.

"Back off, pervert. I've already heard from the girls." stated Mai out flatly. The man sweat-dropped not even getting a chance to introduce himself. The men just laughed at his attempt.

"Alright, participants here are the rules!" shouted the Announcer catching everyone's attention. "You are to run through the forest collecting a specific item that will be on your note, that we are passing out right now. Once you have collected said item, you are to fight and survive the rest of the forest until you make it to the stadium. Your time limit is sunset. You are allowed to attack any one of the other participants, but you are to immediately bring them to the edge of the forest if they are unable to continue. Are we clear?" The participants nodded in agreement while Brock added a cruel smirk to his.

"Yosh! Now please wait until all watchers are either in the air or at sea. I'll shoot off when everything's a go."

"What! What do mean one thousand beli! That thing doesn't even look like it could get off the ground. Five hundred!" shouted Mika to a vendor giving balloon rides.

"Sorry ma'am, one thousand take it or leave it." said the vendor stubbornly.

"Mika! Let's just go!" shouted Lena dragging a fuming Mika away from the vendor.

"No luck, huh." chuckled Nato watching the bartering.

"He's just a stingy asshole." said Mika in frustration.

"No, your too cheap." commented Lena.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take a boat back." said Nato seeing that none of them wanted to go through another bartering fight. The girls nodded to began following the crowd.

"Ah, Miss Mika and friends. What a nice surprise." The group turned to see Cadrid, in blimp that made the hot-air balloons look like the only cost five hundred beli.

"Ah, your that Cadrid guy!" said Mika in surprise.

"Indeed, I see you and your group are eager to see the second round from the sky, why not be my special VIPs and get a free ride." offered Cadrid with a sincere smile.

"Yosh!" shouted Mika as she rushed on to the free ride.

"Thanks for the offer, Mr. Cadrid." politely thanked Lena as she followed Mika.

"Yes, how generous of you." said Nato with a smile. Though he knew better, he needed to get closer to the man, but to be invited despite being figured confused him a bit.

"I'm a generous man Mr. Nato, now please let us hurry. Don't want to keep the fighters." smiled Cadrid though the message Nato got was 'The better to keep an eye on you'. Begrudgingly, Nato joined showing no ill will towards Cadrid seeing that the girls were excited to ride.

"Alright!" shouted the Announcer through a speaker on a one man air balloon. "We have the okay! Participants! Are you ready!"

"Yes!"

"Then GO!" *****BANG*****

And then all the participants rushed into the forest. Jiro immediately turned into his monkey-hybrid form and launched himself from tree to tree. Brock the same approach, but from the ground. Akio and Drake gave each other some space though both were only a few feet away. While many had just ran in, one participant walked in leisurely, the towel guy. Like the Announcer said, they all had paper with an item to find.

"A black-banded rabbit?" Drake

"A purple fruit, huh. Too easy." Jiro

"A smooth black pebble? Jeez, they could at least make it a challenge." Mai

"A bottle. Again!" Jeremy

"A black bird." Towel guy

"A towel!" Akio

"A carpenter's hammer, eh." smirked Brock knowing full well it was a message from Cadrid. "As well as a boxing glove, a Log Pose, a bottle, and a pen. Very subtle."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Akio: Oi! Wait! Did you see the towel guy?_

_Drake: Towel guy? Sorry, I haven't._

_Brock: Sorry, old man. But your participation in this tournament is no longer needed._

_Jiro: Aw come on, can't we talk?_

_Mika: Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom._

_Nato: It's...attacking?_

_Next time: Fight though the Forest. The Hunt Begins!_

_Drake: Dammit! Better not be more bunnies!_

**(Author's note:**

**A: Yo! How's it been? Whatever.**

**Denji: Hey! I'm back!**

**A: You were gone?**

**Denji: Jack-ass.**

**A: Whatever. So to all my readers, I've got tons of special treats for ya!**

**Denji: Oh! Is it cotton candy?**

**A & Denji: ***Drool*****

**A: (Slurp) Um uh, no. First off, I have brought up three new omakes to Omake Corner; Interrogation Time!, Son of a Brave Liar, and Fairy Tail. Read and enjoy. Next, from last chapter, I told you all that Danthemanwithaplan7 had drawn a pic of Mika, which is now displaying proudly on my profile. Well, we had a bet and I won. He had to do draw the entire crew, and I have to say they are awesome. You can either check my favorites in my deviantart account Hotspot0626, or look up my artwork, the Draco Bliss, or go to Danthemanwithaplan7's account. Enjoy!**

**Denji: Whoa! You think he could do one for me?**

**A: Here let me ask. "Danthemanwithaplan7 wil-"**

**Dtmwap7: No!**

**A &Denji: Awe!**

**A: Hey! Fun idea, everyone go spam Danthemanwithaplan7's PM until he agrees to do whatever pics I ask him to do. I promise I'll write/type faster for every story I do. Also special appearances for the first five to do so. Don't worry, I'll ask Dan who they are.**

**Denji: Yuki-Rin even if you do it, your not gonna get another meet up this soon. Go and remind Hotspot of one of your awesome omake ideas. -_- Or better yet, suggest one for Dan. Go nuts!**

**Yuki-Rin: Darn! But Yeah!**

**A: Alright, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Remember feel free to suggest omakes, new OCs, and remember to vote! Ja Ne!)**


	22. Chapter 21: Fight Through the Forest!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. After arriving at Tournament City, the three male crew members were forced to enter the Closed Fist Tournament. Unfortunately, the outcome was less than desirable as Ryuudo was knocked out by Brock. With the conclusion of the first round, a celebration was held for the surviving fighters. After visiting Ryuudo, Mika, Lena, and Nicole ran into Mai, Jeremy's wife and a carpenter. Disaster fell when the Coyote-gang pirates stole some of Mai's work and burned down her workshop, however, they were soundly defeated by Mika and the girls. With the tournament continuing, what new danger will befall on the participants as they travel through Kung-Fu Forest?_

Fight Through the Forest! The Hunt Begins.

"Hmm, a towel. A towel." said Akio out loud as he causally walked through the forest. Already a few minutes into the second round, and yet Akio had not met any of the other participants and finding this challenge boring.

"Now that I think about, that guy had a towel." thought Akio recalling his fight with said man yesterday.

"I guess it's fate." shrugged Akio as he decided his target.

"Ha!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Drake!" Akio turned to see Drake already fighting one of the other participants

"Yo! Just playing through." grinned Drake as he blocked a kick and returned with a punch knocking the man through the forest.

"By the way, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a black-banded rabbit have you?"

"Uh, no."

"Had to ask." said Drake casually as he followed the direction he sent his opponent.

"Oi! Wait! Did you see the towel guy?"

"Towel guy? Sorry, I haven't."

"I have." Both men turned to see Drake's opponent coming at Drake with a flying kick, sending Drake backwards. The man landed and looked at Akio. "He's currently in the center of this Oda damn forest."

"Thanks." nodded Akio and began to walk away, but before leaving one piece of advice.

"By the way, Drake's right behind you."

"Wha?"

"Ryu Tail Swipe!" Drake's leg instantly made contact with the fighter's head sending flying through the forest.

"Bye Drake." waved Akio and left Drake to his own search.

"Ja Ne!" replied Drake going off in a different direction.

*****EEERRRRRR*****

"Huh?" stopped Drake immediately hearing the mysterious sound. Looking around, Drake noticed how particular quiet the forest. Standing for a few minutes, Drake took in his surroundings.

"I just realize, why do they call this Kung-Fu For-" Before Drake could finish, his sixth sense activated.

"Yo! Whose there!"shouted Drake as the bushes nearby began rustling. Drake prepared for any of his fellow participants to jump out and attack. Instead he found was...a rather large white rabbit.

"Huh?" Drake dropped his stance and stared at the rabbit like it had killed a man.

"That's weird, I've could've sworn that I felt a killing intent." Drake them heard more rustling as another rabbit, this time with a blue-band of fur, popped out. And another. And another. And many, many more each with there own color.

"Okay?" said Drake rather nervously as he was now surrounded by rabbits with various colored band-like like fur around their waste. All of them stared at him, as he stared back. Then one rabbit hopped forward with a black-band.

"Ah! Perfect, now come on little guy, Drake needs you to win a tournament." cooed Drake babying the rabbit. The rabbit's stare immediately turned sour as it, and all of the others, got on their hind legs and took fighting stances.

"Oh you have got to be-(POW)" Before Drake finished, the black-band rabbit kicked him squarely in the jaw.

"Oh! It's on!" recovered Drake as he charged at the rabbit only to be met with a barrage of many fighting rabbits. Drake could not get a break. _'Eh. They said I have a difficult time, today. Wonder how everyone else is doing?'_

Somewhere else in the forest.

"Gah!" screamed another fighter as he fell defeated by Jeremy.

"Jeez, youngsters these days." sighed Jeremy as he shook his head in disappointment. He then turned around, seeing the bottle he was asked to collect, and picked up his prize.

"The forest seems awfully quite today, not a single a-"

"Coyote Sabers!" Before Jeremy could finish, a transformed Brock launched himself from his spot with his sabers out ready to strike. Jeremy quickly ducked, allowing Brock to continue forward with his slash slicing the tree behind him.

"Ah! Another youngster ready to lose." grinned Jeremy preparing to fight.

"Sorry, old man. But your participation in this tournament is no longer needed." smirked Brock as he sheathed his sabers and turned to fight.

"What do mean?" questioned Jeremy relaxing his stance.

"Let's just say, my employer is strapped for cash because of a incident related to your wife."

"Mai? What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's more about where she was with the right people at the wrong time."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just fall!" shouted Jeremy as he launched himself at Jeremy ready to slash. Meanwhile the two fighters had yet to notice that they themselves were being surrounded.

Another place in the forest.

"You know, there probably should be some committee that assigns people what they gotta search." sighed Mai as she picked up her item.

"And youngsters need to learn some discipline." smirked Mai talking to herself as she looked over her victim laying off to the side.

"I wish this stupid forest would do it's stupid job, he wasn't even a challenge." complained Mai as she leisurely began walking towards the stadium.

"My what a beautiful creature strolling through the forest." Mai immediately grew a tick mark as she turned to see the transformed Jiro smiling perversely while leisurely relaxing in a tree.

"What do you want, pervert."

"Oh nothing, I was just passing by and thought I would get to know each other better." smiled Jiro. Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with Mai. Jiro was then immediately assaulted by different pebble knocking him out.

"I have no time for you, Ero-Monkey. I've got a tournament to win." said Mai a bit ticked off. She then returned to her walking.

"Aw come on, can't we talk?" said Jiro as he popped out of a tree hanging by his tail.

"I'm married, dumb-ass. Remember that!"

"You may not be for long." stated Jiro grimly. Mai immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to the monkey man.

"If you dare-"

"No, no, you misunderstood. I'm not after your husband, but the man that set your workshop on fire is."

"How do you?" gasped Mai.

"That fellow Brock and his crew was hired to steal that wood and then burn your shop." stated Jiro seriously causing Mai to gasp even more.

"W-what?"

"And now the same person has hired him to get rid of the you, me, your husband, and those two from the girl's crew."

"What! How do you know?"

"I have my sources." said Jiro solemnly.

"Do you know where he is!" Jiro stepped to the side of Mai and took a deep whiff of the air. He processed the smells he took in, separating the smells he knew and judging there distance.

"Your husband is facing Brock right now!"

"What! Which direction?"

"North, but you really shou-." Before Jiro could finish, Mai took off without hearing Jiro's word of warning.

_'I'm coming, hun. Hold on until I do.'_ worriedly thought Mai as she picked up speed to reach her husband.

"Dammit!" _'That asshole is like a monster if he eats that pill or candy thing.' _stomped Jiro and quickly went into the trees heading north.

In the sky over Kung-Fu Forest.

"Mmmm, still can't find Akio." said Mika as she looked over the forest, searching for her crewmates. "No Drake either."

"It's a forest Mika, were not gonna see them." said Lena.

"Then why are you looking?" said Mika as she looked to the side to see Lena doing the same as herself, pressed up against the glass looking for their friends.

"Shut Up!" blushed Lena from embarrassment.

"Shishishi! Ah! Look there's Jiro!" shouted Mika pointing left of where the girls were looking. The girls turned their gaze over to see a white monkey-human hybrid leaping through the trees.

"Awesome!" shouted the two girls. Off to the side, both Nato and Cadrid were glaring at each other waiting for either one to speak or react.

"Nato! We found Ero-Monkey!' shouted Mika towards the two men. Both men broke their glares and turned to the excited young girl with oddly friendly faces.

"Great!" smiled Nato as he left his seat to hang with the girls. "Where's he going?"

"Not sure?" answered Lena.

"Hey Cadrid! Can we follow him!" shouted Mika.

"Sorry, Ms Mika, but are only course is straight to the stadium." softly smiled Cadrid. Mika whined a bit, but then turned back to see with she could find her crewmates. Before long, Mika suddenly got an idea.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." smiled Mika. Her friend looked over at her confusedly, but Mika only smiled as she walked off with her smile turning into a wily grin disappearing into the hallway.

"That seemed odd." wondered Lena out loud looking towards where Mika left.

" Don't worry. There's not much she could do here anyways. Relax." added Nato with a relaxing smile. Even though, he knew a dangerous man was sharing the same room as them.

"Hmm." mumbled Lena returning to the window.

"Please Ms Lena." said Cadrid as he walked next to the group. "This ship is secure. Nothing will happen."

Back in the forest.

"Damn! Where is the center of this forest!" shouted Akio in frustration. It was roughly before noon, and other than Drake and his opponent, Akio had yet to find anyone to fight.

"Stupid forest. Stupid tournament. Stupid Mika for making me do this." grumbled Akio as he trudged through the forest looking for his item. As he pushed his way though another push, he found himself in small clearing with a great surprise.

"You!" shouted Akio. In the center of the clearing was said Towel guy sitting perfectly still as various birds surrounded him. Though the moment Akio spoke, all the birds fluttered off and the man's concentration broke. He then turned his head to meet his fellow participant with an unwavering stare.

"Hey, I need your towel. Whether you want to fight or not, I rather fight." said Akio as he took up stance. The man said nothing, instead the man rose from his spot and stared back at Akio.

"You know, despite the fact that we've fought several times I still don't know your name?" stated Akio. Another moment of silence came between the two as Akio waited for any reply.

"My name is Nore Pilang (Pi-lung)." said the man now taking a stance. Akio smiled finally learning his rivals name. However, before the two could fight a rather loud groan was heard across the forest sending all forms of life to scatter.

*****EEERRRRRRRRRRR*****

"The forest is awake." spoke Nore as he began to tensed up.

"What?"

*****SWOOSH*****

"Holy-"

"-Shit! What's going on!"cursed Jiro as he dodged another swipe from...a tree. He and Mai were suddenly caught surrounded between various trees with all their lower tree limbs moving to hit them.

"It's one of the secrets of this island, Kung-Fu Trees." stated Mai as she blocked tree limb.

"Kung-Fu Trees?"

"Yes, it's a tree that taught itself material arts from the first fighters of this island hundreds of years ago. It is said that the trees got tired of being used as punching bags and learned to copy the same movements to defend itself."

"That's some tree!" shouted Jiro as he dodged an incoming branch.

"Right, and because they toughened up, their wood was marketed as one of the toughest woods in the world, third only to Adam's Wood." smirked Mai as she chopped another tree limb. "I'm one of a long generation of carpenters that can defeat and cut this wood."

"Hmm, that explains why Cadrid wanted this wood."

"Cadrid? What does he have to do-" Mai stopped in mid-sentence as she began to put two and two together. She then looked at Jiro to confirm her suspicion.

"Cadrid is the one who hired Brock's crew to steal you wood and burn your shop." nodded Jiro grimly as he broke a root.

"And the Hit, too." Jiro nodded as the two switched to take the incoming attacks.

"Great! Let me guess, he stole the money, too!"

"Yes."

"Oda dammit! He had us all fooled." said Mai in anger as she released a finishing blow on the tree itself. The two then took a moment of pause as they heard the noise of a blimp. They both looked up to see Cadrid's personally blimp with the group and the man himself watching them.

"There's the bastard!" said Mai hatefully. She then moved to try and beat Cadrid, but was stopped by Jiro.

"Worry about him later, we need to reach your husband. Fast." Mai nodded, though every nerve in her body said 'Beat his ass!'. The two then jumped, dodging the swiping tree limbs, and landed on top of opposite trees.

"The trees can only move their lower limbs, we're safe up here." stated Mai to Jiro in the other tree.

"Now I see why we needed to take the boats or air balloons to get to the other side." sighed Jiro. Eventually, the tree limbs stopped moving and returned to their previous position.

"Let's hurry." shouted Mai as she jumped to the next tree limb. Jiro nodded and followed her lead, but quickly looked back as the blimp seemed to be turning towards them.

_'What's he planning?'_

"What's with this forest!" shouted Brock was wolves began attacking the coyote man some on all four paws while others on hind legs.

"Haha, looks like your not as tune in as the other animals are." smirked Jeremy as he sat in a nearby tree.

"What's with these animals!"

"They're Wolf-Style Wolves, wolves that learned from those who studied from our ancient hunters hundreds of years ago. All animals here, know some form of fighting.

"Grrrr. That's messed up!"

"I know, but on an island famous for fighting," Jeremy did a quick pause as he knocked out an incoming wolf from behind. "you find it rather normal."

"Grrr. Fine!" shouted Brock having had enough of this forest and the old man, Brock grabbed his sabers from off his back. "I'll go wild, then."

"What the! The whole forest is moving!" shouted Lena as everyone there was watching the forest moving.

"It's...attacking?" stated Nato as he observed the odd behavior of the forest.

"What do you mean attacking?" asked Lena.

"This forest had needed to adapt to the many various fighters that called this island their home." stated Cadrid. "And it's not just the animals, even the trees themselves learned to fight."

"Whoa! It like a fighter's paradise." replied Lena. The girl then spotted some black birds that were suspiciously approaching the blimp.

"Step back." said Cadrid as he pulled Lena back. Suddenly, the birds flew up missing the windows with their bodies, but not with their sharp rocks.

"Whoa!" shouted Mika. Nato was also surprised to see such intelligence from birds.

"Ninja Birds, they like to find sharp objects and use them like shuriken." stated Cadrid.

"Resourceful." commented Nato.

"Indeed, but not to worry. This glass is bullet-proof, nothing can get in or out." calmly stated Cadrid hopefully reassuring his guest. The two nodded as the observed the outside world. _'But why are they up so high? We're above the bird's territory, aren't we?'_

"Stay in the center." said Nore to Akio. All around them, tree limbs were outstretched wanting to attack the two fighters. Luckily, the clearing was large enough that the tree's attacks couldn't reach leaving a smaller circle of actually space.

"Huh, Kung-Fu trees? Never saw it coming." said Akio observing the tree's action. Eventually, the trees stopped their attempts and rested.

"Thanks for the save, but."

"Kruen Kratob Fang." Before Akio could get his own move in, Nore sent a kick, parallel to the body, right to Akio.

"Mach Step!" Using his superior speed, Akio dodged the move thus disappearing from Nore's sight. Though interestingly enough, a mostly white rabbit dashed past his sight near the edge of the circle.

"Mach Left!" said Akio appearing behind Nore with an incoming left. Nore snapped out of his thoughts and caught the move with his forearm.

"Ron Jack." Nore then sent his opposite fist towards Akio's neck. Akio blocked with his gloved fist, but was soon met with a kick to his face sending Akio back as Nore used the momentum and flipped "Chom Marnfa"

"Ah! Okay! Mach!" Akio shoot himself forward preparing for an uppercut.

"Paksa Wakrang." Nore tucked his arm opposite of Akio's arm preparing to knock away Akio's uppercut.

"Feint!" Nore was shocked as Akio shifted arms using his opposite taking a hit in the stomach.

"Into Gatling!" Akio then brought his other arm into attack. Nore quickly reacted pushing the punch away from him then the same with the other. Nore and Akio continued this movement, though Nore was finding himself tiring out quickly.

"Tottara!" Nore quickly sent his knee into Akio's stomach halting his attack. Nore then backed away trying to catch his breathe.

"Good hit." said a new voice. Both turned to the voice to see Drake, covered in bruises and scraps, within the inner circle.

"Ow, Drake?" said Akio in pain.

"Haha, that looks painful," smiled Drake as he patted he crewmate on the back. "Oh! Who's your friend?"

"Nore...Nore Pilang." said Nore between breathes as he once again took his stance.

"Yo! I'm Drake. And don't worry, I'm taking a break since this forest is insane." stated Drake as he took a seat on the ground. "Oh! And either of you see a Black-banded Rabbit go through here?"

"No, sorry." said Akio finally recovering.

"That direction." pointed Nore.

"North, huh? Thanks." waved Drake as he picked himself then jumped to the top of the trees. "Oh! FYI, the trees can't attack you above their lower limbs."

"Thanks." waved both fighters as the readied for another fight. Drake then took his leave, though he had a weird feeling about going north. He soon heard a unique noise and looked up to see Cadrid's blimp heading in the same direction.

"Aren't they suppose to be heading towards the stadium?" wondered Drake as he continued his path. Until his sixth sense kicked in.

"Dammit! Better not be more bunnies!" angrily said Drake as he turned to incoming knives and sharp rocks hurdling towards him.

"Are we close?" shouted Mai from behind, They had been traveling for sometime as the sun had started to set in the west.

"Probably only another mile!" shouted Jiro swinging from tree to tree.

"Oda, I hope he's okay."

"Better save that faith for yourself!" Mai and Jiro gasped as they saw a transformed Brock came rushing into the two.

"Drunken Monkey Style- Tree Swing Kick!" Before Brock could strike, Jiro swung passed Mai and collided with Brock both falling to the ground.

"Keep Going!" shouted Jiro. Mai nodded and kept going.

"Nice try, but she still won't go out with you." mocked Brock with a smirk as he and Jiro stoop surrounded by awaken Kung-Fu Trees.

"Not the point! Your going down!" said Jiro as he quickly jumped into the nearest tree as the Kung-Fu Tree began their attack.

"Grrrrr. Coyote Desert Storm!" Grabbing his sabers from off his back, Brock began wildly slashing at all the tree limbs. Eventually, the trees had none to speak of.

"I am done with this mother fu-"

"Drunken Monkey Style- Ape's Pride!" Before Brock could finish, Jiro came from above slamming his forearms into Brock's shoulders and sending him and his sabers falling. Jiro then jumped back up in the tree ready for Brock's next move

"Dammit! Your making my job harder than it should be!" growled Brock as he picked himself up.

"Hey! I'm one of your targets, this should make it easier." mocked Jiro.

"Oh Yeah!" realized Brock then quickly grew a devious smirk. Jiro suddenly found himself wishing he wasn't here, as Brock picked his sabers. " Let's cut some lose ends."

"Uh oh." Jiro prepared to for Brock's attack.

"Yo! Watch Out!" Before either fighters could attack, both turned to see Drake being chased by black birds.

"What the?" said both men confused.

"Duck!" Drake immediately fell forward as the birds swooped up sending their sharp objects towards Jiro and Brock.

"Crap!" shouted both men again. Jiro was lucky enough to army roll over to a nearby tree, while Brock took the attack.

"Gah!"

"That's what I said." commented Drake as he picked himself up and hid behind a tree. The birds did not seem to be returning.

"That's It! I'm Tired Of This Mother-Fucking Forest In This Mother-Fucking Tournament!" roared Brock as he dug into his pockets to pull out a familiar piece of candy.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" smirked Brock as he then popped the candy into his mouth breaking it with a loud crack. Suddenly, Brock's transformed figure began to shift as he seemed to grow bigger and more fearsome.

"What's happening." asked Drake rather worried at the new form of Brock.

"Let's rumble."

"Shit!" Jiro immediately jumped back as Brock launched himself forward with amazing speed instantly meeting Jiro.

"Whoa!" shouted Drake in shock.

"Boss Desert Slash!" roared Brock as he slashed both sabers right at Jiro. Thinking fast, Jiro used his tail to swing himself away from the slash and around for another attack.

"Drunken Monkey Style- Fruit Picking Frenzy!' shouted Jiro as he threw multiply punches, which included his monkey feet, at Brock's back. Brock immediately reacted as he swung his massive forearm colliding with Jiro and sending him flying.

"That tickled." smirked Brock as he turned to Jiro's landing spot.

"Dammit! This is different from last time." muttered Jiro to himself as he picked himself up slowly ready for another attack.

"You're right, the last one was all about speed, this is more like attack and defense." smirked Brock as he slowly went into a charge.

"Alpha Cross!"

"Gotta move!" shouted Jiro as he jumped to the nearest tree. Brock took his slash only hitting the tree, yet slicing it in two.

"Damn. He moved." muttered Brock though he wasn't concerned. He quickly picked up the man's scent and prepared his next attack until.

"Wait! Wasn't there-"

"Ryu Guillotine!" Before Brock could react, a Drake came hurtling down with a pile driver directing to his neck, forcing Brock to fall and crash.

"What kind of attack was that!" shouted Jiro freaking at the damage that attack would've killed a normal man.

"It was meant to break necks." said Drake casually.

"That could kill someone!"

"That wasn't the point?" said Drake absentmindedly. Jiro sweat-drop at the younger man's reaction, but quickly snapped out as Brock stood back up.

"Wow, that's hardcore." said Drake amazed at the man's endurance. Brock didn't reply, but was breathing heavily.

"This can't be good." stated Jiro as he watched Brock grabbed his sabers.

"Grrrrr. Desertification!" shouted Brock as he launched began to tear through trees in a wild furry.

"What's he do-" Before Jiro could finish, peaking around a tree in safety, one of the trees Brock sliced came tumbling down upon his own. Jiro immediately jumped out and landed on another nearby tree. However, that only provided limited rest as Brock slashed at this tree. Drake also seemed to have the same problem as the two men dodged tree or saber.

"Mach Gatling Gun!" shouted Akio as he launched another multiply high-speed punches. Surprisingly, Nore as dodging each punch though was quickly falling back near the 'danger zone'.

"Treetab!" Nore quickly responded with a side knee to Akio's midsection halting his attack. But Nore was not done as he gave Akio a power punch to the gut. "Sabat Krit."

"Gah! Again with the stomach." shouted Akio in frustration and pain. Both fighters were breathing heavily, having been at each others long after Drake left. Both men couldn't keep this for long, but strangely enough, Akio was laughing.

"He who..(huff).. laughs last laughs longest." commented Nore seeing his opponent looking rather arrogant.

"No..(huff)..it's not that,..(huff)..but it is my victory." grinned Akio as he pulled up Nore's towel. Nore was speechless. Quickly checking his person, he found no towel around his neck.

"Clever." smiled Nore seeing that he was bested.

"Thanks, I'll leave you be to get your-" Before Akio could finish, Nore gave a soft whistle. Instantly, a black bird came flying and perched itself on Nore's shoulder.

"I have mine." said Nore rather confident.

"Then all that's left is to see who will be be there first." smirked Akio competitively. Nore smirked and nodded as the two immediately spirited, though extremely tired.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jere-" Mai shouted as she desperately searched for her husband. Suddenly, she came upon an area covered in dead or injured wolves. It was horrible, but she soon spotted something human and rushed to see Jeremy, horribly bleeding and badly bruised.

"Oh, Jeremy." cried Mai as she hugged her husband. She knew he was okay, he still had a faint heartbeat, but she had never worried this badly for her husband and childhood friend. She soon picked up the sound of Cadrid's blimp. Looking up, she saw the blimp in view, but it didn't seem right that it be in this area.

"Forget the tournament, I've got some ass to kick." said Mai trough her tears with a serious attitude staring intently at the blimp with a plan for revenge.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Mika: Pfff. Pfff. Pfff. Is this thing on?_

_Lena: What did you do!_

_Cadrid: What would I gain from crashing this blimp with me in it!_

_Mai: There you are!_

_Jiro: Ugh, Brock...pill...huge...club._

_Brock: Howdy._

_Akio: Hey! You're not getting ahead of me!_

_Next time: Name of the game: Revenge! Race to the finish._

**(Author's note:**

**A: Ah! Oh My Oda! Oh My Oda! Oh My Oda! Oh My Oda! Oh My ODA!**

**Denji: Whoa! What's happening! What's wrong with him?**

**Jiro: Don't you know?**

**Drake: It's the biggest event in all of anime.**

**Denji: What are you two doing here?**

**Mika: It's not just him. (Points behind revealing the cast of One Piece: RotPQ)**

**Denji: What's going on!**

**A: It's Coming! It's Coming! IT'S COMING!**

**Everyone: What?**

**A: Yo! Later in the week on October 1st at night, One Piece will finally enter it's second half. Thus bringing One Piece into its most epic season to come until more chapters of One Piece come out. And celebrating this momentous occasion, I'm releasing two chapters and much more today.**

**E: Kanpai!**

**Mika: This is great!**

**A: Everyone, once your done reading all this gold, go to and watch Episode 517 and it's opening "We Go!" said to be the answer to "We Are!" sung by the same singer that sang One Piece's first opening. And be amazed!**

**Denji: But I -**

**Everyone and A: BE AMAZED!**

**A: Oh, wait there's more!**

**Everyone: More?**

**A: Yes! Requested by Mikan22 as an Omake, but since this thing is so short I'll put on the main sight as another tidbit for October 1st celebration. Enjoy the first installment of... **

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika! **

"What Did You Call Me!" yelled Chibi Mika in a (literal) fiery furry as she chased to boys from here property while madly swinging her sword.

"Ah! Princess Mika is scary!" yelled a red haired Chibi boy in tears.

"Don't say it again!" shouted black haired Chibi boy also in tears.

"I Sentence Both Of You To Death!" yelled Chibi Mika with fire coming from her mouth as she attempted another swing until she tripped.

"Now's our chance run!" The Chibi boys then ran for their lives as they ran off into the distance.

"Do you have a moment?" asked a stranger.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika as she looked at the stranger wearing a cosmic-like cape and hat holding a staff, and carrying a bag

"Are you Princess Mika, the most incredibly violent girl in the village, who's always chasing people who call her Princess?"

"You Die!" shouted Mika spouting fire again and chased Chibi Nicole, who was enjoying the chase, around for a few seconds until she bashed her on the head. The scene then changes to a house.

"Whoa! Cool! I'm the hero!" shouted Chibi Mika happily and excitingly.

"Indeed." smiled and nodded Chibi Nicole. "As a descendent of monster tamers it is your duty to use your power to defeat evil monsters."

"Cool~!" shouted Mika happily, but suddenly stopped and though a bit. "I don't know anything about being a monster tamer?"

"I'm sure you could, it's your duty." smiled Chibi Nicole warmly.

"Duty?"

"The next village over is being attacked by the Ground-shaking Tony."

"Ground-shaking Tony?"

"The Ground-shaking Tony is an extremely evil monster who attacks peaceful villages," The scene changes to the destruction that said creature does to the people, "and stomps on the heroes who try to fight him, flat"

"I'll crush all who resist to death." said Chibi Giant Tony coldly dress much like a biker punk.

"Suge!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly.

"To be continued." giggled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the readers.

**A: How you guys liked it? I think I'll do this for a while then condense the whole thing in the Omake Corner, so enjoy. Also remember that One Piece Episode 517 will be played later the night of October 1st so don't miss it! Thank Oda for live-streaming from Funimation. Ja Ne!**


	23. Chapter 22: Name of the Game: Revenge

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Having entered the Closed Fist Tournament, the crew's two of three male fighters had successfully made past the first round. However, the night before, Mai's workshop was robbed and burned down by the Coyote-gang crew under Cadrid's employment, but failed to complete due to the crew's three female fighters. With the second round already on it's way, each participant sets out to find their item, however, Brock sets his sights on Jeremy, Mai, Jiro, Akio, and Drake. With Akio and Nore currently else where, Jiro and Drake fight Brock with Cadrid's blimp nearby. Will Drake and Jiro win their fight? Or will Mai due something more drastic? And where is Mika?_

Name of The Game: Revenge! Race to The Finish.

"Hey! Weren't we heading towards the stadium?" questioned Lena. Cadrid had realized as well and was beginning to worry. Everyone caught that Jiro and Mai were following each other or even working together. Cadrid knew it was the probably latter.

_'Damn! He must of told her!' _thought Cadrid worryingly and a bit frustrated. _'Of course, why were they heading north?'_

"Sir! We can't seem to make a connection with the pilot!" shouted a worker to Cadrid.

"What! Why is that?" questioned Cadrid. Suddenly the blimp started to lean to it's right throwing the group's balance off.

"What was that?" questioned Lena hanging on a railing.

"_Pfff. Pfff. Pfff. Is this thing on?"_ A voice suddenly came through the Transponder Snails, one that sounded really insure of her self and her actions.

"Oh no." said Lena in a worried tone. Both Nato and Cadrid seemed confused not knowing who was on speaker.

"_Hey! Can you guys hear me? Could Lena please come to the pilot's room. Like Now!"_ said the female voice frantically. While many of the other passengers seemed confused, Lean, Nato, and Cadrid knew just who it was.

"Shit!" All of them then rushed out of the lobby following Cadrid right to the pilot's room. Cadrid quickly opened the door as the group rushed all at once to find none other than...

"Mika!"

"Hi." smiled the teen as she was know at the helm with it's pilot knocked out.

"What did you do!" shouted Lena as she ran up to her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to follow Jiro, but he wouldn't let me. He kinda got a little forceful, and zap." said Mika bashfully.

"Ugh! I knew this would happen." stated Lena.

"Mika, we need to turn this blimp around or else we will miss the rest of the tournament." smiled Cadrid hiding his obvious frustration.

"Actually, I've been trying to but the wheel's stuck."

"What!" shouted the group as Nato and Cadrid tried turning the wheel only for it to not budge.

"Dammit! Why isn't this turning, Cadrid!"

"Don't blame me! I had nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, like you had nothing to do with setting Mai's workshop on fire or place a hit on captain, Mai, Jeremy, Akio, and Drake!" The two men then got into a struggle as Nato grabbed Cadrid's arms. The girls caught what Nato said, and were shocked and in disbelief.

"What would I gain from crashing this blimp with me in it!" replied Cadrid oblivious of the company.

"You set Mai's shop on fire?" said Lena hoping it was a lie.

"You put a hit on our nakama!" shouted Mika in shock and anger.

"Shit!" cursed Cadrid when he realized they weren't alone

"Cat's out of the bag." smirked Nato as both men let go of the wheel.

"Why!" shouted Lena angrily. "What did Mai ever due to you, what did **we** ever do to you!"

"Er." grunted Cadrid frustratedly. "First off, if you didn't put your noses into this. This would've been a lot easier on the women."

"Us? What did we do?" shouted Mika confused, but also angry. Cadrid sighed

"For my boss's project, he needed strong durable wood and tons of money."

"Your boss?" Cadrid smirked creeping Nato and the girls.

" "Gang" Capone Bege." Nato gasped, however, both Mika and Lena were confused.

"This island has the third strongest wood in the world, Kung-Fu Wood, and is relatively close to our base of operations. It would have been simple; I steal the town's money, I hire the local carpenter to cut some wood, I steal the wood and burn the building to hide evidence, I make a killing in the bettings, and leave. But what I didn't count on was this girl's crew messing the whole thing up!"

"You work for Bege!" gasped Nato.

"Who's Bege?" asked Mika.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." stated Nato shocking Lena while Mika was still confused.

"You mean he works for one of seven pirates that the World Government sanctions as long as they are willing to cooperate along with them!" stated Lena in fear having heard many rumors when she did bounty hunting.

"Correct little girl," smirked Cadrid. "Bege is not one to be missed with. He runs the entire mafia world right from under the government's nose."

"Mafia? But he's a pirate!" stated Mika.

"Such a simple minded girl. Once your a Warlord, you can 'expand' your business." Nato quickly acted as he swiftly disappeared and reappeared behind Cadrid pinning him.

"What's Bege's project?" asked Nato with a threatening tone that surprised the girls.

"Ah, looks likes everyone's true colors are coming out." chuckled Cadrid then was silenced by Nato.

"What's he planning?"

*****BOOOOOOM*****

"What the!" shouted Lena as the whole blimp shook. Nato let go of Cadrid as everyone grabbed something for support.

"Ahh!" shouted Mika in surprise. The group looked towards the teen to see that she was looking out the window. "There's birds just flying into the engines!"

"What!" shouted Lena as she looked to see that Mika was right. The Ninja Birds were willingly committing suicide into the engines. "Why the hell!"

"It's the way of the ninja: Always finish the mission!" stated Nato.

"Damn! You stupid girl. You decreased our altitude, now were at the mercy of the forest." shouted Cadrid angrily as he looked over the dials.

"Okay, you're asking for it!" shouted Lena as she brought out her pistols. Mika seemed to be just as ready to fight taking on a fighters stance.

"I think I've been passive long enough." said Nato as he also took stance as the three cornered Cadrid. Cadrid didn't move or take any stance, for suddenly an unlikely visitor came crashing through the window.

*****CRRRAAAAASH*****

"There you are!" screamed Mai like a banshee shocking the whole group.

"Mai!"

"What are you doing here?" Nato forgot about Cadrid and looked over at the newcomer.

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass!" shouted Mai pointing to Cadrid.

"Shit! He did tell you!" said Cadrid frustrated at that he was right.

*****BOOOOOOM*****

"Looks like my friends are doing their job." smirked Mai almost insanely looking at Cadrid.

"Wait! You told those birds to attack my blimp!" gasped Cadrid in shock. The group was also in shock that Mai would or could even do that.

"Yes, but so the blimp would lower. This was a little extreme." sighed Mai while the rest of the group sweat-dropped.

"Whoa! How did you get them to listen to you?" asked Mika excitingly and curious.

"They don't call me "Queen of the Forest" for nothing." smirked Mai.

"Wow!" said both girls fairly impressed.

"Captain! Were losing alttitu-" shouted a worker running into the room then paused seeing the window broken and the atmosphere intense with the heat of battle. "What's going on?"

"You! Get this blimp to turn around!" ordered Cadrid freaking the worker though quickly went to it. Surprisingly, the worker was able to to turn the wheel.

"Thank Oda, hopefully we can crash somewhere outside of the -"

"Shut Up!" screamed Mai as she went to attack before Cadrid could finish his sentence. Cadrid quickly dodged, but was met with another attack from Nato.

"Shit!" Cadrid dodged the kick surprisingly gracefully, but the two continued.

"Uh, should we help?" asked Lena. Though both girls were pretty angry at Cadrid for what he done, it seemed that it wasn't their place.

"I'm not sure." said Mika curiously as she watched the fight.

"Ryu Claw!" shouted a voice outside.

"Huh?" said both girls as they walked over to the broken window to where that sound came from.

"Drake!" shouted Mika and Lena as they looked out the broken window to see Drake fighting a bigger version of Brock's transformation.

"Is that Brock?" wondered Lena. Drake quickly dodged another slash from Brock and looked up.

"Mika? Lena?"questioned Drake confusedly while dodging another slash from Brock. Drake then then looked above him to see the lowering blimp. "What are you doing here!"

"Mika?" questioned Jiro as he then looked up to see the blimp slowly decreasing altitude. "What the!"

"Captain?" questioned loudly Nato dodging one of Cadrid's kicks looking over at the broken window.

"Nato? What's happening-"

"Boss Coyote Club!" Before Jiro could finish, Brock sent Jiro flying towards the blimp.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Mika and Lena freaked out to see Jiro flying towards them. The man then broke through the other window and crashed into Nato and Mai.

"Get Off Me, Pervert!" shouted Mai angrily

"Captain! What happened!" frantically asked Nato as he pushed Jiro off the two.

"Ugh, Brock...pill...huge...club." muttered Jiro through his pain.

"Scale Breaker!" shouted Drake as he attacked Brock's chest.

"Gah!" screamed Brock. He then quickly retaliated with another slash. Drake quickly backed away from the attack, though Brock was far from done.

"Boss Coyote Desert Slash-Strom!" From his last slash, Brock immediately brought another and kept continuing the same action with Drake practically running for his life.

"Spark Pistol!"

"20-Pound Bullet!" shouted the girls aiming to help their nakama.

"Huh?" said Brock as he looked up. He instantly saw the electrical sphere and dodged, but was unfortunate that he was caught by the speeding bullet that knocked the wind out of him.

"What the hell! Where did that come from?" questioned Brock and got his answer when he looked up to see the blimp conveniently flying towards them.

"Ah! Perfect!" Brock immediately forgot Drake and jumped straight to the blimp.

"Huh?" said Drake when he noticed that Brock had stopped chasing him. "Where he -(Smack)" Before Drake could finish, he was immediately kicked by his prey; the black-banded rabbit.

"Oh! That's it! Your stew!" threatened Drake as he attacked the rabbit. However, the rodent quickly dodged and ran from his reach. "Hey get back here!"

"Howdy." smirked Brock as he stood in the cockpit.

"You bastard." growled Mai seeing her husband's attacker.

"Ah, you saw my work. Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough." smirked Brock.

"What are you doing here Brock?" shouted Cadrid from the doorway.

"I don't know, I just feel like picking on my crew's constant abusers." said Brock as he walked slowly over to Lena and Mika.

"We didn't attack your crew!" shouted Mika. 

"Last night."

"Last night?" questioned Lena thinking back to last night.

"My crew was doing there job, until you two and that other messed up the whole thing."

"Oh, yeah! We kicked there asses." smiled Mika not hiding the truth. Lena slapped herself in frustration and realization.

"Grrrrrr." replied Brock as he continued to walk forward. However, he noticed that he was shrinking until he reach his original transformed height.

"Huh?" said Mika.

"I agree." said Lena.

"Damn, out of time." muttered Brock indifferently as he dug into his pocket and brought out another jawbreaker. "Oh well, last one."

"Last one!" shouted Cadrid in fear. "You weren't suppose to eat all three within six hours!"

"What do you -"

"Captain!" shouted the man by the wheel as he rushed to the coyote man with his hat falling revealing his messy black hair.

"What?" gasped Cadrid.

"I had one of my men spy on ya for a bit, ever since we met." smirked Brock then turned to the man. "What's wrong?"

"He was going to betray us!" shouted the man panicky pointing at Cadrid. "Blame us for stealing the money, then get off scott-free!"

"You conniving bastard." frowned Brock as he turned to his former employer. Cadrid was really in a fit. Surrounded on all sides by the enemy on a crashing blimp, this couldn't have gotten worse.

*****CCCCRROOOOOOSSHH*****

"Whaaa!" shouted the group as the blimp was now brushing against the trees below.

"Shit! We're too late." cursed Cadrid as the balloon part of the blimp deflated breaking the haul of the blimp.

"Huh?" said Akio loudly hearing a very loud crashing sound. Both Akio and Nore stopped hearing the same thing. The sound was then replaced by the sound of branches snapping and trees falling.

"What is that?" asked Akio loudly though not expecting an answer. Suddenly the bushes began rustling as the trees began behaving more aggressively. Out of nowhere, a the black-banded rabbit flashed past the two fighters soon followed by Drake.

"Drake?"

"Yo! No time!" shouted Drake brushing past the two.

"Hey! You're not getting ahead of me!" shouted Akio taking this as a challenge from the older man. He immediately went after him as did Nore both seeing that if either of the three, especially if Drake succeeds in getting his item, succeed they will fight each other.

"Get over here, you little rodent." said Drake in frustration as he jumped to catch the rabbit only to miss.

"Dammit!"

"Mach Rocket!" Drake turned around seeing the gloved fist of Akio shoot straight at him.

"Whoa!" dodged Drake letting Akio take the lead unintentionally.

"Tayarn Dong." Drake didn't recognize the new voice, but instantly was caught off guard meeting Nore's foot to his face sending him forward.

_'Damn! That guy kicks hard!'_ thought Drake as he saw himself nearing his prey.

"Perfect! Ryu Claw Twister!" Using the momentum of Nore's kick, Drake went into a spinning motion with both hands out like he was going to grab something or someone. In one swoop, Drake caught the rabbit.

"Yes!"

"Mach Left!" shouted Akio coming from behind Drake. Drake smirked as he raised his left arm and blocked Akio's attack.

"Now that I've got my item." smirked Drake as he then swiftly side kicked Akio. "Ryu Tail Swipe!"

"Ron Jack!" Drake immediately caught the next attack, aimed for his neck, and redirected the attack away from himself.

"Gotta go! Ja Ne!" smiled Drake and picked up his speed leaving the other two fighters behind.

"Oh, no your not!" growled Akio as he picked himself up and followed slowly running behind him. Nore also rejoined the race as he and Akio tried to reach Drake.

"Uh, do you hear something." said Akio to Nore somewhat nervous. The man seemed to concur with Akio as the noise of snapping branches seemed louder than it was earlier. The two stopped to listen. With each passing second, the sound grew louder until.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Mika and Lena holding on for dear life as the blimp came crashing through the trees. Both men were shocked and immediately picked up their speed as they were now being chased.

"Ahhhh! Oh! Hey Akio!" screamed Mika until she noticed her first mate and waved at him in a casual manner.

"This isn't the time hellos, Mika!" shouted Lena panicky as she held onto the railing.

"Huh? Mika!" shouted Akio as he turned, still running, to see his nakama in the crashing blimp. "What happened! What are you doing in there!"

"We're crashing! What does it look like!" shouted Mai answering for his crewmates.

"Sorry!" screamed Akio as the two men soon noticed that the blimp was getting lower and closer to them.

"Jump." said Nore looking back a bit. Akio wasn't sure, but he knew this guy had something planned. He nodded in agreement and both men jumped being caught by the crashing haul.

"Hi Akio." said Lena flatly and sarcastically. Both men were caught by one of the people in the haul; Akio by Lena, accidentally and unintentionally, while Nore actual rammed into Brock pinning the coyote man.

"Hey Lena." replied Akio unconcernedly.

"Hello folks! This is the Announcer calling once again. It's been hours since the participants had entered the forest, and so far none have come out. Not even favorites "Queen of the Forest" Mai and "Fighting Drinker" Jeremy. It's anyone's game now!" shouted the Announcer as he and the crowd watched the forest for any of the participants. The sun was low in the sky, though it was nowhere near dusk. Many people sat excitingly waiting for the fighters. Including two late comers.

"But you look so cool Ryuudo." smiled Nicole as the two sat on a quickly made bench that the half-Fishmen made.

"Everyone is staring at me." whispered Ryuudo through his teeth trying not to freak out the crowd that stood five feet around them. Like Ryuudo said, he was fine. A little banged up and slightly covered in bandages, but fine.

"But your new look suits you." What Nicole was talking about was while Ryuudo rested at the Draco Nicole thought it would be fun to fix Ryuudo's hair a bit. He now had cornrows going across his head.

"And do I have to grow a bread." whined Ryuudo.

"Yes, Mika said so." giggled Nicole remembering her captain's over-dramatization about beards and how cool they are.

"Grrr, fine." growled Ryuudo wit displeasure scaring some of the crowd away. Both teens sighed at the crowds reaction.

"Hold on folks! We've just spotted someone moving through the forest and heading. Who will be the first to come out and who will follow behind?" shouted the Announcer. The crowd immediately got excited as they began looking all over for the first. Nicole and Ryuudo were among them hoping it was one of their nakama.

"Yo!" waved and shouted Drake as he burst through the bushes as the trees tried to wake him. The whole crowd cheered as he made his entrance holding on to his item.

"Thank goodness, Drake made it out." sighed Nicole in relief.

"Why is he holding a rabbit?" questioned Drake curiously eying the fidgeting rabbit.

"Hey! Where do I get this thing check?" asked Drake holding up his rabbit. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Congratulations! The judges have seen your item, you're are free to release the Karate Rabbit." shouted the Announcer.

"Really? Great! This things really been a pain in the-(Pow)" As Drake released the rabbit, it immediately did a kick flip knocking Drake back a bit in surprise. The rabbit then ran back into the forest.

"Oh! Looks like like you got a hometown special." laughed the Announcer with the crowd joining in. Though a bit shocked, Drake just laughed along with the crowd seeing no harm in their laughing. He then picked himself and looked around curiously.

"Drake! Over here!" shouted Nicole happily as she jumped and waved to get Drake's attention. Drake soon found his crewmates and walked towards his group as people began retaking there seats.

"Yo! Nicole, Ryuudo, I see that you guys are taking it easy." smiled Drake as he took a seat next to his nakama. He then took a quick notice of Ryuudo's hair. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." moaned Ryuudo.

"How was Kung-Fu Forest? As dangerous as they said it is." questioned Nicole curious about the forest.

"It was...adventurous." thought Drake out loud.

"Sounds like Mika's kinda of place." smiled Nicole. Suddenly, the crowd down the way from them started to get restless and panicky.

"What's happening over the-"

"Get Out Of The Way!" shouted the Announcer louder than usual. The crowd soon started panicking and began running.

"What's going o-"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed several voices as a metal haul came crashing though the forest and ramming into the stadium.

"What the?" shouted Drake surprised and then ran straight for the haul.

"Drake!" shouted Nicole and Ryuudo as they followed him.

"Ugh, did we finally stop." groaned Akio as he rolled over to his back.

"Yeah." huffed tiredly Lena as she tried to pick herself up.

"Yo! Is everyone okay in there?" shouted Drake as he ran in front of the window.

"Drake!" shouted the two teens catching the man's attention.

"Dear Oda, what happened?" said Drake worriedly as he stepped into the haul to help his nakama.

"Ugh, ask her." said Akio as he rubbed his head in pain while pointing to Lena.

"We really got into some shit." muttered Lena angrily confusing Drake.

"Lena, Akio?" The two looked past Drake seeing Nicole and Ryuudo peering inside to check on the people.

"Hey guys." waved Akio. Suddenly, some materials fell off as Nore revealed himself slightly disoriented.

"Isn't that Mika's friend?" questioned Nicole looking at the man.

"Oh! And help my friend, Nore too."

"Of course." nodded Ryuudo as he went to pick the man up.

"Thank you." said Nore graciously.

"Hey, where's Mika?" asked Lena.

"Wait! Where are the others." realized Akio not seeing there allies and enemies.

"Guys!" shouted Nicole from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a rather large hole in the stadium. "I think they went inside."

"Let us hurry." said Nore regaining his breathe. The group nodded and they all went into the hole to see where there friends went. Everyone walked inside and instantly they heard the sounds of battle.

"Get back here! Cadrid!" shouted the voice of Brock though sounding slightly animal-like. The group soon turned the corner coming to the center of the arena.

"Don't think you're off the hook!" shouted the voice of Mai. The group then ran up the walk way and into the arena seeing a six people fighting.

"Grrr, I don't have any business with you anymore! I've got a score to settle." growled Brock as he slashed at Mai, who flipped out of his range. However, he was quickly met with a Spark Pistol, but dodged at the last minute.

"You tried to hurt my nakama again. You're not getting away." said Mika slightly angry as she launched another Spark Pistol.

"Your not getting away! Cadrid!" shouted Nato as he attacked Cadrid, who gracefully leaped away from the attack.

"Dammit, I can't be here! I don't have time for this!" muttered Cadrid as he dodged another attack from Jiro.

"Sorry, but whatever your planning with Bege we're going stop you." shouted Jiro as he went for another kick.

"Bege!" shouted Drake in shock. Everyone stopped and saw that Mika's crew and Nore now in the arena. Most of the crew, minus Lena, and Nore looked at Drake in confusion.

"You know who Bege is!" questioned Lena surprisingly.

"Of course! He was one of the Supernovas when the Pirate King was a rookie and is now a Warlord with a former bounty of 157 million belis."

"Eh!" gasped the crew.

"That's way over Mika's bounty!" said Nicole slightly scared.

"That's even over Brock's and Jiro's!" added Lena recalling the other two fighters.

"You work for a Warlord!" shouted Brock nervously. Even he had heard of the Warlords, the dogs of the Marines most pirates called them, but they were nothing to joke about.

"A warlord?" questioned Mai hearing the term for the first time.

"That's right!" smirked Cadrid as he calmly relaxed and fixed himself. "Challenging my will is like challenging the boss's will."

"I don't care." stated Mika as she attacked Cadrid with another Spark Pistol. Cadrid simply dodged, still rather gracefully, and smirked as he pulled out a round yellow sphere.

"Hey, Brock!" Brock immediately turned to see and possibly attack Cadrid, when said man flashed in front of him and stepped on his coyote foot.

"AHHHH-GULP-CRACK!" As Brock screamed in pain, Cadrid shot the sphere into Brock's mouth and forced his mouth to shut crushing the sphere. "What the he-"

"Now let's rumble!" smirked Cadrid as he jumped away from the coyote man. Everyone followed him hoping to catch him before he could escape.

"What did you do to him!" shouted Nato.

"I hope that I wouldn't have to resort to this, but luckily he's already eaten two Rumble Balls I gave him so he'll go Monster point." muttered Cadrid evilly

"Rumble Balls?" questioned the the group minus Mika, who gasped.

"Rumble Balls! Why do you have-"

"**GROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!**"

Everyone turned to the gruesome roar that sounded like an inhuman beast. Where Brock stood was now replaced with a creature twice his transformed size causing his sabers to fall to the ground. His coyote hair grew out as long as rope and as untamed as vines. Brock's claws were grown out, but looked as sharp as the sabers that Brock once wore on his back. Brock's eyes didn't show any sign of intelligence, just wild instinct to attack anything that lives. Everyone was stunned seeing the gruesome creature, however, Cadrid seemed unfazed and took his leave. But one other person was also thinking clearly, or as clearly when enraged. Mika grabbed her sword in anger as she stared at the creature intensely.

_'Why does this bastard have Chopper's stuff!'_

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

_Next on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Lena: What Happened To Him!_

_Jiro: Hold on! How do you know some much about the Pirate King's doctor. Even I don't know much about that crew._

_Akio: Be careful Mika._

_Mika: I'm always careful. _

_Cadrid: Aw! There you boys are._

_Next time: Round Three Begins? Brock Gone Wild! Protect the Town of Fighters! _

_Mika: Fight!_

**Author's note: Yo! Here's another installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Princess Mika, the strongest, most violent girl in Monkey village, was actually a descendant of monster tamers. The job of turning this Mika into a proper monster tamer rested with her tutor, the magician 1st class Nicole. In other words, me." smiled Chibi Nicole wearing her cosmic dress."But then! The neighboring village was attacked by an extremely evil monster, Ground-shaking Tony."

"Awesome! I can totally defeat that thing!" shouted Chibi Mika confidently and excitingly.

"Your as confident as I've heard." smiled Chibi Nicole

"So, where do we go?" asked Chibi Mika confusedly.

"Don't worry. But first, we need to obtain the power-up item Spark-Spark Candy." informed Chibi Nicole.

"Spark-Spark Candy? Sounds yummy." smiled Chibi Mika.

"I'm not sure, but once you eat it, the power within you shall be released, and you will go into "Royal Mode" Mika, the monster tamer.

"Whoa!" cooed Chibi Mika . She then started looking around curiously. "So where is it? Where can I find it?"

"We will now go on a journey to find it." stated Chibi Nicole as the the scene faded into black. The scene then shows the two crossing a rickety bridge.

"This is cool!" shouted Chibi Mika happily as she looked over the edge of the bridge while Nicole continued walking. The scene then changes again to a forest path.

"Are we there yet?" whined Chibi Mika having gotten bored.

"After an epic struggle, we arrived at the cave which was our destination." said Chibi Nicole off screen. The two characters the came upon a cave and entered the cave.

"You must find the powerful monster Biri-Z if you wish to obtain the Spark-Spark Candy." stated Chibi Nicole to Chibi Mika directly.

"Ooh! What's that!" said Chibi Mika curiously.

"Ir it like a T-Rex?" daydreamed Chibi Mika imagining a furious T-Rex roaring loudly ready for her to defeat it.

"That would be so cool!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly.

"Ah! There it is." said Chibi Nicole as she pointed to a Chibi Biri sitting on a pedestal looking rather glorified. Chibi Mika stared at the bird with great interest. "Now Mika, Biri-Z is a Thunderbird which means it'll have electric attacks. It's a high class monster that even I would have trouble beating. We should plan carefully and-"

"Mika uses Rock Throw!" said Chibi Mika confidently as she threw a rather large rock. Biri-Z saw the incoming and...

"BIRRRRRI!" Did absolutely nothing as it was knocked out. Chibi Mika then ran over to the unconscious bird while Chibi Nicole stayed silent and rather dumbfounded.

"Give Me The Candy, You Freaky Bird!" shouted Chibi Mika as she violently shook Biri-Z.

"Bi bi biri!" shouted the bird frantically. Suddenly, Biri-Z closed his eyes in concentration and then laid a yellow egg.

"Ah! That's it Mika." shouted happily Chibi Nicole as they both looked over it. Chibi Mika opened the egg revealing a bright glow that revealed...

"Chocolate?" said Chibi Mika and Nicole confused. Biri-Z only nodded then pointed to a sign.

"Biri-Z, Thunderbird that lays chocolate eggs." read Chibi Mika.

"Ah~! I must of gotten the places mixed up! I'm so sorry!" apologized Chibi Nicole frantically and nervous.

"Oh! It's okay," smiled Chibi Mika as she then ate the chocolate. "These are delicious, he should join us"

"I guess that would be fine." smiled Chibi Nicole recovering from her depression.

"Hey, Biri-Z! Do you want to travel with us?" asked Chibi Mika to the Thunderbird.

"Biri!" shouted the bird happily excepting her offer.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the readers.

**A: Yo! What will happen to Chibi Mika and Nicole next time? Who knows! Remember One Piece enters its second half on October 1st later that night. Enjoy! Ja Ne!**


	24. Chapter 23: Round Three Begins?

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. With the second round started the crew's only two participants, as well as Jiro, Jeremy, Mai, Nore, and Brock raced through the forest looking for their items. However, Brock was on a different agenda. Having taken out Jeremy, Brock aimed for Mai, but foiled by Jiro and later Drake. Meanwhile in the skies, Cadrid's plan was revealed and soon known by Brock. With the blimp crashed by the stadium, picking Akio and Nore on the way, Ryuudo and Nicole along with Drake came to their aid. However, the fight had been moved to inside the stadium and taking a turn for the worst. Why does Cadrid have Chopper's Rumble Ball? And What will become of Brock now a mindless monster?_

_**GROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!**_

Round Three Begins? Brock Gone Wild!

Protect the Town of Fighters!

"What Happened To Him!" shouted Lena in panic. Everyone was looking at Brock, now a hulking monster with it's only purpose to kill them until they're dead.

"**GRROOOAAR!**" roared Monster Point Brock as he looked viciously at the group.

"It's because of the Rumble balls." The turned to see Mika, already armed with her sword glaring at the monster.

"What's a Rumble ball?" asked Nicole nervously.

"Ah! Rumble balls, now I remember." said Akio in realization. "Those were special pills made by Chopper of the Straw Hat crew to be able to produce other forms for Zoan type devil fruit users."

"Of course!" shouted Jiro. "That's why Brock was able to be faster or stronger! Those were Rumble Balls."

"Correct informant." The turned to see Cadrid within the hallway leading out of the stadium. The man had a cruel smile on his face as he brought out a button and pushed it. Suddenly, all the hallways that lead into the stadium were sealed off by steel bars locking everyone in with Brock.

"What are you doing!" shouted Mai slightly panicked.

"Well, I planned on killing somehow, this is what I chose. Welcome to round three; Caged Beast Death Match!" cruelly smirked Cadrid shocking the group.

"Round Three!" gasped the group.

"Indeed, but the only winner here will be Brock." stated Cadrid cruelly. "Who knows, maybe he'll even wipe out the town allowing me to cover my tracks."

"That's horrible!" shouted Mai, Nicole and Lena.

"But life goes on." said Cadrid plainly as he turned away from the group to make his escape.

"Dammit, what are we going to d-"

"**GGRRROOOOOOOAAAAR**" The grouped turned around to see the mindless Brock launching himself at the group. Immediately, the males were preparing their attacks.

"Hurricane Slicer!" The males paused as they saw Mika in front of them and Brock. She then launched her electrically charged attack straight at Brock. It landed on the monster and instantly exploded sending him back into the stands.

"Whoa!" gasped Mai, Jiro, and Nato in surprise.

"I'll handle Fuzz Face, you guys get Cadrid." spoke Mika very seriously.

"You sure Mika?" questioned Nicole worriedly.

"We can't let that guy get away, I need to know why he has Chopper's stuff."

"Hold on!" shouted Jiro concernedly. "How do you know some much about the Pirate King's doctor. Even I don't know much about that crew's inner workings."

"We'll tell you later!" shouted Akio taking Mika out of the spotlight. "We need to get out of here and fast."

"He's right." stated Mai. "The town's endanger, they need to be warned."

"Then stand back!" shouted Drake with a confident smile. The group parted allowing Drake his space as the man prepared his attack.

"Ancient Ryu Thai:-"

"Ryu Thai?" said Nore interestedly as he watched the older man prepare to strike.

"Dragon's Finale!" In one swift movement, Drake launched forward releasing double open palm strike to the steel bars immediately destroying the bars and sending them flying back.

"Whoa." said the younger group in amazement.

"That's some skill and power." commented Jiro.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I hit the bars. That would've been disastrous with I missed." chuckled Drake casually while the other sweat-dropped.

"Let's get moving captain." stated Nato.

"Right! Let's move!" The group nodded and all left the arena leaving Mika and Brock to their fight.

"Be careful Mika." said Akio waiting a bit longer before joining the group.

"I'm always careful." smiled Mika adventurously. Akio nodded and then left for Mika to her fight.

"**Grrrrrrrr.**" growled Brock as he picked himself out of his hole and glared intently at Mika.

"I warned you, if you ever try to harm my nakama again I'll be your worst nightmare." stated Mika to Brock, though she knew that he couldn't understand a thing.

"**GRROOAR!**" roared Brock as he jumped from the stands heading for Mika with his razor sharp claws.

"Lightning Strike!" shouted Mika as she charged at the monster using her Spark Jump move to close the distance between the two attacks.

Outside the Stadium; middle of town.

"You think captain won the tournament, yet." asked one of the Coyote-gang crewmates as many of them sat around in a bar recovering from their previous injuries.

"I'm not sure, men." stated Chōza as he drank from his mug. "But don't worry boys. If I know the captain, his wiping the floor with the competition."

"Yeah! Kanpai!" cheered the crew as the enjoyed themselves not knowing of the truth.

"Aw! There you boys are." The cheering stopped as the crew turned towards the door to see their, by their standards, employer.

"Well, look who showed up boys. Our employer." stated Chōza distastefully as he got out of his seat to 'speak' with the man. The crew seemed to have the same idea as everyone prepared to possibly attack the man.

"Now boys, I know we had our little dispute, but I have a proposition for your crew." smiled Cadrid nervously.

"You hear that, he's got another job for us." smiled Chōza. The crew laughed at the idea seeing it ridiculous. "Sorry, but even if the captain's out we're done with you."

"Not even if you could receive the riches of this town?" the entire crew stopped laughing, hearing the prospect of enriching themselves financial.

"Where are you going with this?" questioned Chōza curiously.

"The entire town is over at the stadium, you are all free to pillage to your hearts desire without free of being caught." With Cadrid's explanation, the crew began to smile at the opportunity.

"But," Soon the smiles were gone as Cadrid continued. "there's a group I want to to take care of."

"Who?"

"I think you're quite familiar with them." smirked Cadrid as his new plan was about to be put into action.

Outside the Stadium; front entrance.

"Damn! Where did Cadrid go?" shouted Mai as the group finally ran outside.

"Not sure." stated Nato. "There's no ships out at the docks which are related to him."

"Ahh! There they are folks! The other five participants! Looks like the third round going into a sudden death match-up round!" shouted the Announcer as he spotted the group. The immediately cheered, while the group shuttered at the the words 'sudden death'.

"Never mind that!" shouted Mai to the Announcer. "We need the people to get out of here!"

"Huh? Looks like the "Queen of Forest" has something to say to the crowd." shouted the Announcer through the Transponder Snail. The crowd cooed in anticipation as the Announcer handed the snail to Mai.

"Attention Everyone!" shouted Mai loudly hushing the crowd. "You all need to get out of here! You're all endanger!"

"Yes! Please listen to her!" shouted Jiro as he walked next to her. The crowd didn't seemed fazed as many of the people conversed amongst themselves.

"Listen!" shouted Akio gaining the crowd's attention. " Brock, the coyote guy, has gone completely wild! He's currently being handled by my captain, but he'll eventually get out! He has no control over himself, he'll kill all of you with hesitating!"

"He's telling the truth! Please listen to them!" shouted Nicole pleadingly. The crowd still seemed unconvinced as they continued to discuss amongst themselves.

"**GGGRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**"

Everyone instantly went quite hearing the roar of an inhuman beast. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard near the front of the entrance. The crowd and group looked up to see the body of a huge beast. The creature slowly picked himself up and turned to see that it was out of it's cage, sort of. Like the group when they first saw Brock, the crowd was speechless and stunned as the monster took a good look around.

"AHHHHH!" screamed a female. Brock then looked over at the crowd for the first time.

"**GRROOAAR!**" roared Brock in retaliation. Soon enough the whole crowd was screaming and panicking as rushed away from Brock and into town. The group remained to the side, making sure not to be caught up by the panicking crowd.

"Spark Buster!" Before Brock could jump down himself, Mika collided into Brock's back using both her electrically charged fists.

"**GROOOOO!**" roared Brock in pain as he lost his footing and came falling down crashing.

"Mika!" shouted the Hurricane crew worriedly as the left the group and went to help Mika.

"Stay Back!" ordered Mika. The group stopped to see Brock once again standing as he and Mika returned to battle.

"Mika needs help!" shouted Ryuudo concernedly.

"Mighty trees of Kung-Fu Forest, lend us your strength. Extend your roots and contain the beast." chanted Nicole. As Mika and Brock's battle continued, the monster soon found his feet unable to. Mika found is curious, until she saw the roots pop from the ground ensnaring Brock holding back his monstrous strength.

"Thanks Nicole." tiredly smiled Mika as her crew went to check on her.

"Are you alright, Mika!" shouted Akio worriedly as he checked Mika's body for injuries.

"Only a few scratches and bruises, I'm way faster than this guy." smiled Mika.

"Tranquilizer Bullets!" The crew turned to see Lena pointing her gun at Brock shooting at least six tranquilizer darts at Brock strategically.

"That won't work." stated Mika. The crew then turned to Brock, who was still fighting against the roots.

"What!"

"I already tried my Lightning Strike attack on him. It didn't do a thing other than harming him."

"So we have to knock him senseless." stated Akio as he bumped his fist.

"No!" shouted Mika halting Akio's movement. "I'll handle him, take care of Cadrid. I need to know."

"Were not even sure where he is?" stated Ryuudo.

"He's running towards the docks." The crew turned around to see Nore, as well as the others next to them.

"How do you -"

"The wind told me." flat out stated Nore confusing the group.

"Ah! Your that guy that protected me from the rain! You're...mmmmm."

"Nore. Nore Pilang." softly smiled Nore introducing himself to the crew and others.

"Alright! You heard the man! Head to the docks quickly! I'll handle Brock." ordered Mika as he picked herself up and unsheathed her sword.

"You sure, Mika? One of us can-"

"Sorry, Nicole. But I need to do this." smiled Mika assuring the group she had this.

"Okay," nodded Nicole. "but those roots won't hold for long."

"Go get him Mika." smiled Drake giving her the thumbs up for luck. Mika immediately replied with the same.

"Alright, guys! Let's move!" ordered Akio enforcing his captain's orders. The group nodded and they left Brock to Mika.

"**GGGGRRRRROOOOOAAAAAR!**" roared Brock as he finally broke through the roots.

"About time." smirked Mika confidently as she charged up here next attack. "30-caliber Spark Pistol!"

"There is one more thing the wind told me." stated Nore as the group ran through the street as people panicked left and right. Both Nato and Jiro opted to to take the roofs to hopefully reach Cadrid faster.

"What is it Nore?" questioned Akio slightly unsure about his rival and his mental state.

"It said that there is an obstacle ahead of us."

"What?"

"Belly Bounce!" The group immediately stopped as Akio ran into Chōza and was bounced into a building.

"What the! What are you idiots doing here!" shouted Lena impatiently. In front of the crew and others was Chōza and the whole Coyote-gang standing in front of them.

"Sorry guys, but we have to stop you from getting to Cadrid while his boat comes around." smirked Chōza as he took his battle stance.

"Wait! You're still working for Cadrid?" said Mai confusedly. "He betrayed you!"

"Heh, he said you would try to use some tricks to make us lose this glorious money opportunity. Well we won't fall for it right boys.

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the Coyote-gang crew surprising the group.

"Good! Now, let's rough them up!" shouted Chōza as he took the first charge followed by his crew.

"Oh shit!" cursed Ryuudo as everyone in their group got ready to fight.

"Spark Gatling Gun!" shouted Mika as she launched her attack sending multiple electrical sphere at the hulking beast. Several landed on the mindless beast, but one of them seem to affecting him.

"**GGRROOAARR!**" roared Brock as he tried to swipe at the teen. Mika skillfully jumped away, however, several pieces of debris blew past and at her. Brock then went for another leaving little time for Mika to react.

"Spark Defense!" As Brock's claw came hurdling at her, Mika immediately put up her defense encompassing about four feet around her. Once the monster's claw made contact with the defense, the mindless Brock instantly reacted feeling some pain.

"Damn, your tough." sweated Mika feeling her energy starting to run out. She then dissipated her defense leaving her open to Brock

"**GRROOOAR!**" replied Brock as he rushed to Mika on all fours.

"Oh Shit!" cursed Mika as she grabbed her sword and prepared it for a attack.

"Lightning Strike!"

"**GGRROOOOOOAR!**" As the two went to attack each other, however, Brock took a surprising swipe at Mika. She saw this and instantly tried to block the attack. Unfortunately, once the swipe collided with her sword he was able to swipe sword out of Mika's hands. The sword landed only a some feet away into town.

"Crap!" Mika quickly dodged under Brock as he kept going forward. Brock kept going and then crashed into a nearby building.

"Oh no!"

"**GGRROOOOAAR!**" Instantly, Brock ripped through the building in a rage and with little effort.

"AHHHH! It's The Monster!" shouted a women. Apparently, the villagers still had yet to evacuate and many of them were caught between two forces.

"Spark Fist!" shouted Mika angrily as she punched the monster away from the villagers into another building.

"Hey! That's My House!" shouted a random villager angrily.

"Why Are You Idiots Here" shouted Mika angrily at the villagers hushing up the previous villager. "It's Dangerous To Be Here! Get Out Of Here!"

"We can't!" shouted a distressed women. "We're being blocked by a pirate crew!"

"They attack us if we get too close!"

"Yeah! What do you expect us do!"

"Fight!" shouted Mika shocking the crowd. Brock then immediately tore through building in a blind furry. Mika had no time to hear their answer, and launched herself at Brock

"Spark Buster!" shouted Mika as she pounded Brock into the ground.

"**GRROOAAR!**" roared the mindless Brock in pain. Meanwhile the people began thinking over Mika's one word statement.

"Damn, damn, damn, where is the boat!" shouted Cadrid impatiently as he waited for his boat to circle the the island and pick him up.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Cadrid turned around to see Jiro and Nato standing before him ready to capture him.

"Ms Mika has a sudden interest in you. Just like I do. So if you could just surrender." stated Jiro as he brought some rope out. Cadrid seemed a bit edgy as he kept looking around himself like he was checking for someone.

"What are you doing." demanded Nato tired of waiting for Cadrid to pick.

"This is perfect." said Cadrid calmly as he relaxed a bit and looked straight at the men. Both looked confusedly at him.

"I've got very little time to tell you, but I'll make this quick." stated Cadrid as he moved his hands off screen. Immediately the two men gasped.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Chōza: Keep going men!_

_Lena: We're not all fighting freaks!_

_Ryuudo: I've got him!_

_Nicole: Thanks Akio._

_Nore: Mind if I join._

_Mika: But I'm running out of juice, I can barely scratch him with my stronger attacks._

_Next time: Running Out of Time! Ryuudo's Hidden Technique and The City Fights Back!_

_?: Yeah, nice to see you, too._

**A: Yo! You know what time it is? What? What do you mean to buy a watch! I've got a watch dumb ass, it's on my wrist right now!**

**Denji: Uh, who are you talking to?**

**A: ('_') I don't know?**

**Drake: Uh oh. Looks like Hotspot might've gone beyond the fourth wall.**

**Denji: Beyond the fourth wall?**

**A: That's that, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of the Hurricane Theater. Until next, Ja Ne!**

**Denji: What the!**

**Drake: ***sigh**** Yeah, he's broken. Now the next installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika**

"Mika, a descendent of monster tamers, and I, Magician 1st class Nicole, set out on a journey to find the power-up item, Spark-Spark Candy, to defeat the extremely evil monster, Ground-shaking Tony. After an epic struggle, we encountered the powerful monster Biri-Z. Now, it's finally time for the battle with Ground-shaking Tony." recollected Chibi Nicole while the scene turned to the three travelers looking for the giant.

"I'm glad that you invited Biri-Z, Mika." asked Chibi Nicole as she looked back to see Chibi Mika and Biri-Z eating chocolate. "But I'm not sure if he should be used liked this."

"Huh? Did you say something Nicole?" asked Chibi Mika curiously as she ate another piece of chocolate. Chibi Nicole sighed. Suddenly the ground began shaking as Ground-shaking Tony entered the scene.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you, monster tamer." said Chibi Giant Tony.

"Whoa! Ground-shaking Tony!" shouted Chibi Mika with amazement as she looked over Tony's size.

"So you've finally shown yourself." stated Chibi Nicole seriously.

"I will crush all who resist to death." smirked Chibi Giant Tony as he raised his foot ready to stomp on the group.

"Ah! Here he comes." shouted Chibi Nicole in shock while Chibi Mika stood still, smiling confidently.

"Okay!" smirked Chibi Mika as she touched Chibi Giant Tony's foot and then release a huge amount of electrical energy. Tony, fried to a crisp, then fell back unconscious.

"H-h-how did you do that?" gasped Chibi Nicole.

"Hmmm, I think it was the chocolate." said Chibi Mika with some thought.

"Biri!" agreed Biri-Z happily.

"Oh! So that was the Spark-Spark Candy, thank goodness." sighed Chibi Nicole, but before long a note suddenly appeared in front Chibi Nicole surprising the young magician.

"What's that?" asked Chibi Mika as she and Biri-Z looked at the note curiously.

"It's from the Council." stated Chibi Nicole as she grabbed the note and read it. "Oh my! It seems another village was attacked, this time by Body-shredding Brock."

"Awesome! Let's quick his ass." shouted Chibi Mika confidently and then started to run in a random direction.

"Huh, to be continued." softly sighed Chibi Nicole with a small smile while looking at you, the readers.

**A: Hope you liked it. And one last thing, for the One Piece: RotPQ Halloween Special I would like a personally opinion on what costumes do you want the crew to wear, Straw Hats are optional. This would be a cool favor. Until next time. Ja Ne!**


	25. Chapter 24: Running out of Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,with the second round underway Brock began attacking his targets. However, his plans had changed as he learned of Cadrid's future intentions. Having lost Brock, Drake ran into Akio and Nore once again and fought. Drake was able to make to the stadium first while Akio and Nore got a ride. The Hurricane crew soon found themselves together and in deep trouble as Cadrid forced Brock into Monster Point. Now, with everyone after Cadrid, Mika fights the mindless Brock, her crew faces with Brock's tricked crew, and Jiro and Nato come face to face with Cadrid. What will befall the town? Will the crew reach Cadrid in time? Or will Brock destroy everything in his path?_

Running Out of Time!

Ryuudo's Hidden Technique and The City Fights Back!

"Yaaaaaa!" screamed the rushing crewmates of the Coyote-gang crew as they attacked the Hurricane crew along with Nore and Mai.

"Scale Breaker!"

"Muti Stinger Barrage!"

"Ron Jack!"

"Hiya!" shouted the group, minus Nicole, as they attacked the opposing crew sending many either flying or knocked out.

"Keep going men!" shouted Chōza confidently as he lead wave after wave of his crew towards the group.

"They just keep coming!" shouted Lena frustratingly as she reloaded her pistols.

"Just like a pack of starving coyotes, how appropriate." commented Mai as she roundhouse kicked another pirate.

"Nicole! You alright back there?" shouted Ryuudo as he threw a pirate at his fellow crewmates then taking a look back to check on the teen.

"I'm fine Ryuudo, just give me some time." replied Nicole as she silently used her powers to help, but she was having a hard time getting the reinforcement to come.

"Take your time!" smiled Drake as he punched another pirate. "I'm having a blast!"

"We're not all fighting freaks!" shouted Lena. The various fighters in their suddenly stopped and stared at Lena with half-lidded eyes. "Uh, sorry."

"This is ridiculous, Chōza! We can't get through them!" shouted one of the pirates as many others rushed forward to attack.

"Alright, you take some men and go around. Pillage, plunder, whatever we're getting our pay and possibly a bonus!" encouraged Chōza with a grin. The man nodded, rounded up some crewmates, and lead them away from the battle into town.

"Keep going men!" shouted Chōza. The crew cheered and rushed past Chōza as he stood and relaxed as the battle took place in front of him.

"I wish fat ass over there would fight already!" muttered Mai angrily becoming tired of fighting the small fry.

"I'm Fluffy!" shouted Chōza hearing the insult causing everyone, including his own crew, to sweat-drop.

"Yeah, that's it." said Lena as she looked away in disbelief.

"You want of piece of me!" smirked Chōza clearly irked at everyone's disbelief.

"I thought they stopped selling the "Super-size me" option." joked Lena. The whole fight stopped for a quick moment allowing everyone to snicker at the joke.

"That's It! Boulder Rush!" shouted Chōza in furry as he rushed forward causing the ground to shake.

"Out Of The Way!" shouted the pirates as they split allowing Chōza's path to be clear.

"Look Out!" shouted Nicole losing her concentration.

"I've got him!" shouted Ryuudo as he charged right at Chōza surprising the group.

"Wait! Ryuudo!" shouted Drake in fear.

"Waaaaaaah!" shouted the two fighters as they collided into a dead-lock. Immediately, some of Ryuudo's wounds opened up causing him to wince in pain.

"Ryuudo!" shouted Nicole worriedly.

"Hehe, hurts doesn't it." smirked Chōza as he noticed the pain Ryuudo was receiving.

"Yeah," smirked Ryuudo confusing Chōza.

"Let me show you how much!" Ryuudo then pulled his head back and slammed it into Chōza's head.

"Gaaah!" screamed the man as they both let go with Chōza reeling in pain. "Aaaah! Why the head!"

"Grrah!" shouted Ryuudo as he smashed into the distracted Chōza throwing him away from the bigger fight.

"Go get him, Fish Face." cheered Drake as he elbowed then punched another pirate.

"Trueng Tab!" shouted Nore as he punched a pirate that was sneaking up behind Drake.

"Thanks." Nore only nodded and the two split as the took on another wave of men.

"Get the girl in the back!" shouted one of the pirates pointing at Nicole, who was still trying summon some back up. A few of the men weaved through the distracted fighters and headed straight for the defenseless Nicole.

"Nicole!" shouted the crew as all peered behind them but unable to come to her aid.

"Ahhh!"

"Got ya!" shouted the pirates about to grab her.

"Mach Gatling Gun!" Luckily, Akio launched himself out of the house he was bounced in and attacked the pirates that had almost reached Nicole. All of them were hit and blown far away.

"Thanks Akio." smiled Nicole.

"Anytime! Now excuse me." said Akio as he rushed in to join the fight. "Mach Gatling Gun!"

"What took you so long!" shouted Lena as she shot another Sting Bullet at another pirate.

"Sorry, should I come another time." sarcastically said Akio as he rushed past Lena and punched another pirate.

"Hey, focus on the fight with these guys, not each other." shouted Mai as she jabbed a few more pirates. The two nodded and continued to fight, meanwhile, some figures were coming from behind them. Armed and ready to fight.

"Boulder Smash!" shouted Chōza as he sent a punch to Ryuudo's stomach. Ryuudo blocked the attack with his arms, however, the punch opened a few more wounds for Ryuudo.

_'Definitely gonna get chewed out by Nicole after this.'_ thought Ryuudo as he threw off Chōza's punch and returned with his own.

"Belly Bounce." Ryuudo's punch connected but had little effect on the sumo-sized fighter.

"You call that a punch!" mocked Chōza seeing Ryuudo recoil from his own punch. He then prepared his own punch at the stunned half-Fishmen. "Here's a punch! Boulder Smash!"

"Gah!" coughed Ryuudo followed with some blood as he was sent backwards from the punch.

"Yeah, not so tough without your anchor are ya!" mocked Chōza with a hearty laugh while Ryuudo tired to pick himself up.

"Come say to that to my face, fatty." replied Ryuudo with a confident smirk.

"I'm Not Fat!" shouted Chōza angrily as he rushed at Ryuudo in a blind furry As expected, Ryuudo picked himself fully up and took stance ready to fight.

"**GGGRRROOOOAAAR!**" roared Brock as he took another slash at building missing his intended target.

"Spark Shotgun!" shouted Mika as she fired her attack at the rampaging monster from his side. The attack was able do some damage and knocked Brock a bit, but the mindless beast quickly reacted and slashed at her.

"**GRROOAR!**"

"Spark Jump!" Mika quickly dodged the slash attack and flew above the raging beast ready to attack again.

"Spark Bus -" shouted Mika until she took notice that the attack looked more like two Spark Fist attacks than the Spark Buster.

"Uh oh."

"**GRRRROOOO!**" Mika looked back at Brock, who had took notice of Mika above him. He instantly attacked her while she was in mid-air and swiped at her sending her into a nearby building.

"Uhhh." moaned Mika as she recovered from that nasty swipe. She then tired to form a large electrical sphere, however, it only got to the size of a beach ball. "Dammit, I'm running out of energy."

"**GGGRRROOOAR**" Mika instantly rolled across the room as a monstrous hand came crashing through her previously made hole and teared through the floor searching for her.

"Gotta move!" panicked Mika as she ran outside. Luckily, Brock was to busy searching for her in the building to spot her outside the building.

"What is that!" Mika lost interest in Brock for a bit and turned to see some of Brock's crewmates carrying various items.

"I think it's the captain?"

"No way, it's way to big and destructive."

"Hey, what are you doing?" The men took their eyes off monster better known as Brock and saw Mika staring blankly at the group.

"It's her!" shouted the pirates in panic causing them to drop their stolen items. Unfortunately, the sound of their stolen items dropping was caught by the mindless Brock.

"**GGRRROOOAR!**" roared Brock as he stopped his futile searching for Mika and swished his large, long tail through building after building until it hit his crewmates and Mika.

"Gaaaahhh!" screamed the pirates as they crashed into nearby buildings.

"Waaaah!" screamed Mika heading towards a building herself.

"I gotcha!" Before Mika could crash into the building, a male figure caught her and both fell to the side out of Brock's view.

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too." smiled the old bartender, covered in some healed over wounds, as he picked himself up then Mika.

"**GGGRROOAR!**"

"Watch out!" shouted Jeremy to Mika as the two dodged another rush from Brock crashing into another building.

"Waaaaaah!" Back with the crew, the Hurricane crew as well as Mai and Nore turned to be met with...

"It's the townspeople!" gasped Mai happily. Charging into battle, every fighter that has or will ever fight on this island came to aid the crew, fellow fighter, and local islander in their fight.

"Let's show them what the fighters of Pit-sang can really do!" shouted one of the townspeople as they collided with the Coyote-gang crew.

"What the hell!" shouted a pirate in shock as the crew took on the fighters.

"Finally some back-up!" shouted Lena happily. At the same time, many roots/vines sprouted out of the ground wrapping around many of the pirates making them easy targets for the fighters to defeat and move on.

"Great job, Nicole!" smiled Drake giving the teen a thumbs up.

"Thanks, it was hard for the plants to break through the concrete to reach us." said Nicole a bit tired.

"Hey, I'm going after Cadrid!" stated Akio to the crew then ran towards the docks.

"Mind if I join." Akio looked to the side to see Nore running with him.

"No, but why?"

"The wind tells me this man is not to be underestimated."

"Alright." nodded Akio though slightly baffled by the older teen's statement as the two kept running.

"Sumo Slam!" shouted Chōza as he came crashing towards Ryuudo. Thinking fast, Ryuudo rolled away from the falling sumo causing him to crash.

"Just give up already, you're way out of your league." mocked Chōza as he picked himself up and walked over to the tired half-Fishmen.

"Maybe in weight class." smirked Ryuudo.

"I'm not fat! Sumo Stomp!" shouted Chōza angrily as he tried to stomp Ryuudo. Luckily, Ryuudo repeated his same action as before. He rolled away from the attack.

"Gah! Dammit! That hurt!" shouted Chōza as he hoped up and down holding his foot in pain.

"Serves you right." smirked Ryuudo.

"Shut up! Boulder Kick!" In a rage of furry and pain, Chōza kicked Ryuudo sending a few feet into the air and into a building.

"That'll teach ya!" huffed Chōza tiredly.

_'Damn! I can't do anything without my anchor and my regular hits can't do any better.'_ thought Ryuudo berating himself as he laid inside the building he crashed as he tried to figure out what to do about the heavy-weight fighter.

"You know, it's funny." Ryuudo thoughts then turned to Chōza, who seemed to want to gloat some more. "I always thought that Fishmen knew that special karate they often use. Guess you're really not much of a Fishmen and that's saying something."

_'Fishmen Karate?'_

_Flashback:_

"_Okay son, it's time you learn more about your heritage." said a flying fish merman, Barbados, as he swam with his half-Fishmen son, Ryuudo._

"_What are talking about, dad?" asked the 10 year old Ryuudo as he swam next to his father._

"_I'm talking about fighting, son." smiled Barbados as he and his son reached some open ocean. "Today, I'm going to teach you Fishman Karate."_

"_Fishman Karate?" questioned the young Ryuudo._

"_Yes, it is a unique fighting only taught to our people." stated Barbados as he swam in front of his son. "I'm a bit of a novice, but I can at least teach you some moves."_

"_What is it dad?"_

"_This move is called..."_

_Flash in:_

"Hey you still out?" questioned Chōza as he walked along the wreckage searching for his opponent.

"Raaaaaaaw!" screamed Ryuudo as he burst through the wreckage shocking the sumo-sized fighter. Ryuudo then sent a strong punch to Chōza's jaw sending him stumbling back a bit.

"Ah! So you're still conscious, huh?" questioned Chōza as he looked over the wounded half-Fishmen. "You look like shit! Oh well, I'll end this quickly."

"You asked if I knew some sort of karate didn't you." huffed Ryuudo tiredly as he suddenly took on a new stance.

"Huh?"

"Well, I do know some." weakly, but confidently smirked Ryuudo. "Although, I'm still not experienced with using it."

"Whatever, freak! Time to finish this! Boulder Rush Crush!" grinned Chōza as he ran towards Ryuudo with both his arms wide open. Ryuudo stood calmly as he felt each step of the charging sumo while he gathered his energy for his final attack. He then slowly took his stance with Chōza now only a few feet away sill wearing his confident smirk.

"Die Freak!"

"Fishman Karate: Hundred Tile True Punch!"

With Chōza now close enough, Ryuudo launched his punch at the sumo stopping him from wrapping Ryuudo in a beat hug that would've ruined his spin. Chōza stopped and was soon flying through the air crashing through building after building. Chōza's building crashing spree soon ended as he reached the docks and landed in the ocean. The man then floated back to the surface, unconscious.

"Heh...heh...That finally shut you up." huffed Ryuudo victoriously as he collapsed on his back sprawled out.

"Ryuudo! Ryuudo!" Ryuudo heard his name being called out and turned his head to the side to see Nicole, along with Lena and Drake, looking for him.

"Nicole over hear!" shouted Lena being the first to spot the exhausted Ryuudo. Nicole soon followed Lena's direction, as well as Drake, and came up to Ryuudo worriedly and concernedly.

"Ryuudo! What happen!" shouted Nicole frantically seeing many of Ryuudo's wounds opened.

"I won." smiled Drake proudly. Nicole wanted to ask further, and possibly scold him as well, but Drake placed a hand on her shoulder. The teen looked at the older man, seeing him smiling reassuring her that Ryuudo was okay.

"Alright." said Nicole calmly to both men as she then went to address Ryuudo's wounds.

"Well, we and the rest of the town are finishing up the rest of Brock's crew." stated Lena delighted in the back up.

"Sounds like you guys got lucky." chuckled Ryuudo.

"You have no idea." sighed Lena.

"Some of the fighters mentioned about Mika inspiring them." stated drake as he looked back to see some escaping pirates being chased by a group of fighters being lead by Mai.

"Speaking of our captain, where is she?" asked Ryuudo curiously seeing that most of the crew here. "And Akio and the other guy, too?"

"Akio and Nore went to get Cadrid, and Mika..." said Drake not exactly sure what's happening to Mika.

"**GGGGRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**"

"That can't be good." stated Ryuudo slightly worried at the sound of the monstrous roar of Brock.

"Where've you been! Mai was, like, crazy mad earlier!" shouted Mika curiously as both fighters stood some feet away from Brock, slashing through buildings.

"I was out of it for a bit, but thanks to the these guys I'm fine." stated Jeremy then waved towards the side. Mika looked to see, oddly enough, a deer and some white birds.

"Huh?"

"Those are Nursing Deer and a First-Aid Pigeons, they're quite rare to find in the Kung-Fu Forest. They work together to help fighters that failed the forest's test and bring them back to town."

"Whoa! They're like Chopper!"

"Who?"

"Uh, never mind." innocently smiled Mika recalling her promise with her family. Jeremy didn't pry any further as he now took notice of the mindless Brock.

"**GGGRRROOOAR!**" roared Brock scaring the nursing animals back into the forest.

"Now could you tell me what the heck that is!" said Jeremy panicky.

"That's Brock, but he's gone Monster Point. He's practically an unstoppable monster!" explained Mika causing Jeremy to gasp.

"That's Brock!"

"Yep! Right now my crew is-" said Mika until she took in her surroundings. "Hey! My sword!"

"Focus Mika."

"Right!" said Mika bluntly, but quickly went to retrieve her sword.

"**GGGGRRRROOAR!**" Brock then suddenly launched himself through a building aimed at Mika.

"Back up!" shouted Jeremy as he grabbed Mika's collar as she grabbed her sword and pulled both away from Brock's attack.

"Thanks!" smiled Mika in gratitude.

"Watch out!" Mika turned to see that Brock wasn't finished with her yet. The monster launched himself again at Mika as well as Jeremy. Both fighters jumped out of the way, causing the monster to crash into a building.

"We need a plan, this thing's gonna kill us and the whole town with it!" stated Jeremy worriedly as he watched Brock rip through the buildings in furry.

"But I'm running out of juice, I can barely scratch him with my stronger attacks." said Mika as she recalled all her attacks she sent at the beast. "If only I had a little more energy."

"Biiriiiii!"

"Huh?" both fighters heard the strange bird call and turned, While Jeremy had a look of confusion on his face, Mika was very happy to see the newcomer to the fight.

"There's the dock!" shouted Akio as he and Nore left the streets entering the dock area.

"Over there!" pointed Nore towards the farthest dock to their right. And the only one with a large boat now taking off. Both men took off immediately running as fast as they can to catch the boat, but stopped to see both Nato and Jiro out cold on the docks.

"Jiro! Nato!" shouted Akio as he and Nore looked over the two men.

Seeing that they were okay, Akio glared up to the ship. The boat had many men on it dressed very similar, but one in particular stood out. Being dressed with a black coat was Cadrid. The man seemed to have sensed that he was being watched and turned to meet Akio's glare, which he returned with a smirk then turned away to command the ship.

"Dammit, we're too late."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Akio: Over here, guys!_

_Nicole: What happened?_

_Jiro: Ugh, that man...He just was on another level than me or Nato. It all happened so fast._

_Ryuudo: I won't be much use to you guys as I am, I'll watch over these two._

_Mai: Jeremy! What are you doing! Are you okay!_

_Jeremy: It's all part of Mika's plan._

_Next time: Tag Team Blitz! Finish off Brock And the Mystery of Cadrid's Plan?_

_Hurricane crew: Mika's plan?_

**Author's note: Yo! Ha! How many of you thought Jeremy was dead. Silly readers/fans of One Piece, don't you know it's a rule that no one dies in One Piece**

**Denji: What about Ace and White -**

**A: :) Exceptions to move the plot along and add more depth into the story!**

**Denji: What about the guy that Ben killed?**

**A: :) Minor character.**

**Denji: And his boss-**

**A: _ MINOR character.**

**Denji: What about Belle-**

**A: o Inconclusive!**

**Denji: And Bon Clay-**

**A: O INCONCLUSIVE!**

**Denji: (-_-) Fine.**

**A: :D Good. Now you know what time it is? It's time for...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Does everyone remember the evil monster Ground-shaking Tony who attacked village after village, crushing the life out of every hero who stood against him?" recollected Chibi Nicole to you the readers.

"I will crush all who resist to death." said Chibi Giant Tony with a cold look.

"Princess Mika, a descendent of monster tamers, used the power of Spark-Spark Candy to turn into Royal Mika, before taking on Tony and soundly defeated him in less than five seconds." continued Chibi Nicole finishing the rest of and now up-to-date.

"He didn't put up much of a fight." chuckled Chibi Mika as she looked over the charred body of Ground-shaking Tony.

"Bi Rii!" agreed Biri-Z.

"I'm glad that you did it so quickly Mika, but now we have a bigger problem. Body-shredding Brock is on the loose." stated Chibi Nicole in distress.

"I'll just kick his ass too!" smiled Chibi Mika confidently as she then ran off in a random direction.

"Biriiii!" shouted Biri-Z as he followed behind her.

"Mika wait!" shouted Nicole distressingly as she followed behind.

"Uh, wait!" said Chibi Mika as she suddenly stopped throwing both Nicole and Biri-Z off balance. "Where is Body-shredding Brock?"

"Hold on Mika, I think we should get some monsters to join out group." huffed Chibi Nicole tiredly.

"Huh? Monsters?"

"Yes." nodded Chibi Nicole as she recovered. "You are a descendent of monster tamers. You can use strong monsters to defeat Brock. You'll have a better chance to defeat Brock with some help."

"So," said Chibi Mika as she thought over what Chibi Nicole said. "if I defeat more monsters and force them to join me, I'll be stronger."

"Well not necessarily -"

"Good enough for me, let's go!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly as she ran off again.

"Wait Mika!"

"Biri!" shouted the two traveling companions as they ran after Mika.

At the edge of a forest.

"Let's stop here, Mika." suggested Chibi Nicole. She and Biri-Z caught up with Chibi Mika sometime ago and directed her towards the forest.

"Huh? This looks like a good place for an adventure!" shouted Chibi Mika in amazement of the forest. She was about to enter until...

*****TWANG*****

"Ah!" shouted the girls and Biri-Z as an arrow struck in front of them.

"Who dares enter my forest." said a shadowed female figured clearly taller than both girls.

"Whoa! A monster!" gasped Chibi Mika in amazement.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z in fear running around frantically.

"Ah! To be continued!"screamed Chibi Nicole in fear as she looked at you, the reader.


	26. Chapter 25: Tag Team Blitz!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with Brock having ingested three Rumble Balls he turned into his Monster Point form and began tearing through town. While Mika took the mindless fighter head on, her crew, along with Jiro, Nato, Nore and Mai, went after Cadrid. Only Jiro and Nato made it to Cadrid, but seem to have been defeated and Cadrid escaped. Meanwhile, Ryuudo defeated Chōza just as Coyote-gang crew was meeting defeat by both the townspeople and the Hurricane crew. Else where, Mika now joined with Jeremy to to figure out how to defeat the mindless monster, when someone unexpected appeared. Will this new ally change the outcome of the fight? Or will Brock truly destroy the island._

Tag Team Blitz! Finish off Brock

And the Mystery of Cadrid's Plan?

"Dammit, we're too late." angrily stated Akio as he watched Cadrid, the man of mystery working for Capone, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, sail away heading for who knows where. In frustration, Akio smashed a nearby crate releasing his furry.

"If only Brock's damn crew wasn't in the way."

"Let us not bear to what could have been," stated Nore as he too looked at the shrinking ship. "but let us bear what is. Both Jiro and Nato are fine as well as Jeremy. We are still here, will be able to meet with him another day."

"Hmm, you're right." said Akio calming down a bit as he released a sigh. "But how do you know Jeremy's okay?"

"The wind."

"Right, right." said Akio still not buying the whole "the wind told me" trick.

"Akio! Akio!" Akio and Nore turned when the heard Akio's name being spoken. Coming from the town was Nicole, Lena, and Drake acting as a lean for Ryuudo as they came looking for their first mate.

"Over here, guys!" waved Akio getting the group's attention.

"Akio!" shouted the two females happily as the rushed to the two men followed by Drake and Ryuudo.

"What happened?" asked Nicole as she looked over the two unconscious men.

"Cadrid defeated them somehow." stated Akio though seemingly cautious of his own answer.

"They don't seem to have received to much damage." observed Lena as Nicole looked over the two men.

"I know, it's weird." stated Nicole seeing that both men would be fine.

"Hey, where is the man in questioning anyways?" asked Drake.

"He already left on his boat just a few minutes ago." The group gasped at who spoke.

"Jiro! Your awake!" shouted Nicole happily seeing the man conscious.

"What happen!" asked Akio sternly.

"Ugh, that man...He just was on another level than me or Nato. It all happened so fast." said Jiro weakly.

"He works for a Warlord, he must be powerful." stated Drake somewhat curious at Jiro's vague story.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster, sir." apologized Nore as he bowed respectively to the older man.

"It's fine, you did your best, especially with Brock's crew fighting back." weakly smiled Jiro.

"Did you get any useful information." The group turned to look at Akio curiously, the teen had still had a stern face on completely serious about his question.

"Akio, it's too late to do anything about Ca-"

"This is more than about Cadrid." interrupted Akio before Nicole could finish. "He had things he shouldn't have to begin with, Mika won't let this be until she knows why."

"What does your captain have to do with the Straw Hats?" asked Jiro recalling that they promised an explanation.

"That's for Mika to say." answered Drake also sternly.

"Right," nodded Jiro seeing that it was something serious. "I'll tell you what I found out before he left."

"Thank you." nodded Akio.

"Before I lost consciousness, Cadrid's ship came in. He talked a bit with his crew before boarding. They were talking about a boat "to challenge the world and the king himself" and that the "shipwright" had lead the way."

"That doesn't make sense!" shouted Lena confused about the information.

"I'm not sure myself, but if I had to guess, they're making some kind of boat that can even challenge the World Government."

"Then who's the king they're after then?" asked Ryuudo

"If they have Chopper's pill..." stated Akio before he was stopped by a collective gasp from the group.

"You mean..." said Nicole worriedly.

"There after the Pirate King." finished Jiro with a serious tone.

"Mika's not gonna like that." said Lena worriedly imagining her captain's probable violent reaction.

"I already don't like it." said Akio angrily.

"Same here." nodded Drake then turned to Jiro. "Where are they heading."

"Drake!" shouted Ryuudo, Lena, and Nicole in shock.

"No, he's right." stated Akio shocking the group further.

"But he works for a Warlord! There is no way we could beat him!" stated Lena logically.

"I'll tell you." The crew quieted down upon hearing Jiro speak. "But your captain should be the one to decide what to do next."

"He's right." agreed Nicole. "Mika is our captain, we can't just make this kind of decision on our own."

"Fine." spoke Lena in a defeated tone. "But we know what she'll pick."

"Obviously." sweat-dropped Ryuudo.

"We couldn't follow them anyway, the Log Pose only has a few days left on it." mentioned Drake unhappy about the situation. "They'll be half-way to where ever their pass is by then."

"What do we do now?" asked Nicole.

"**GGGRRRRRROOOOAAARR!**" The crew plus one turned to see Brock, still in Monster Point, destroying another building in another attempt to kill his opponent deep within the town.

"We need to help Mika!" ordered Akio worriedly.

"I won't be much use to you guys as I am, I'll watch over these two." stated Ryuudo pointing to the down fighters, Jiro and Nato.

"I'll stay too." said Nicole as she readied herself to help with nursing the men back.

"No Nicole," said Akio rather sternly surprising the girl. "we're going to need your power to restrain Brock. We're going to need every edge we got."

"But -"

"It's okay, Nicole." smiled Ryuudo reassuringly. He the pushed Nicole back up with the rest. "The townspeople are taking care of Brock's crew. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

"Let's go!" shouted Lena frantically as she pointed at Brock destroying another building and getting closer. The crew nodded and quickly took off leaving Ryuudo with Jiro and Nato.

"Yo! You're going help us?" questioned Drake seeing that Nore was still following them.

"Yes, this creature must be stop." stated Nore more serious than normal.

"Thanks, we're going to need all the help we can get." said Akio from the front. The group soon entered the town again, but found that both pirates and townspeople alike were running in the opposite direction as the rampaging monster.

"Get out of the way!" shouted one of the townspeople as he brushed past the group in panic.

"Do you see Mika anywhere?" asked Nicole worried for her danger-prone captain.

"No! She may be still fighting." shouted Lena as she looked over the monster and crowd for any sign of their captain.

"I haven't seen any of her attacks, and I don't think her hand-to-hand is going to be too effective against that thing." stated Drake.

"Hey, is that Mai?" questioned Akio causing the crew plus one to look through the crowd to see Mai, just as panicked as the crowd.

"Mai!" shouted Nicole waving to Mai trying to gain her attention.

"Kids!" shouted Mai seeing the group trying to push forward through the crowd. She then pushed her way through the crowd to reach the crew and Nore. "What are you kids doing? That monster is tearing through the town like it was butter!"

"We have to help Mika!" shouted Akio determinedly.

"That's foolish! I know we said we would let her handle it, but as you can see." said Mai as she pointed at the monster as it burst through another building and into the open street ahead of them. "She couldn't handle it."

"Don't say that!" shouted Lena angrily. "Mika wouldn't fall to that idiot even if he is doped up on some super pill made for Zoan types!"

"Then were is she!" shouted Mai back at the teen.

"Look Out!" shouted a familiar male voice. The group looked forward/turned around to see Brock charging straight towards them. The group panicked as Brock was directly in front of them until Jeremy came out of nowhere and kicking the monster away from the group into the building.

"Jeremy!" shouted the group shocked to see the man after so long.

"Jeremy! What are you doing! Are you okay!" frantically panicked Mai as she rushed up to her husband and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm fine honey, but what are you doing here?" said Jeremy rather calmly. Looking around he soon spotted that they weren't alone. "And what are you kids doing here?"

"Yo! We're going to help Mika." said Drake somewhat confused seeing the older man here and not their captain.

"Mika's fine," stated Jeremy separating from his wife and putting the crew's worries at rest. "but I'm going to need your help."

"How so?" asked Lena.

"We need Brock here." Jeremy then waved at the hulking monster picking itself up and shaking off the debris. "In the center road next to your right, my left."

"Why there?" asked Nicole curiously.

"It's all part of Mika's plan." smiled Jeremy.

"Mika's plan?" questioned the group while Drake and Akio seemed to slightly scared.

"Please don't tell me it involves blowing up something." worried Akio causing the group minus Drake and Nore to sweat-drop.

"Uh, no. But it should defeat Brock."

"**GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOAAARRR!**" roared Brock in intimidation with a strong wind coming from his roar blowing past the group and slightly getting a few wet.

"Ewww!" shouted the two teens in disgust.

"Smells like shit! What did this guy eat!" shouted Akio in disgust as he tried to fan the smell away.

"If it's Mika's plan -" smirked Drake stepping forward. The group looked confusedly at the man as he then sprinted straight at Brock.

"Ryu -" shouted Drake as he jumped straight at Brock, spin, then an upward kick sending the huge monster towards the sky, but only by a foot.

"Move!" shouted Akio having seen the move Drake was about to perform. The group the scattered away from their originally spot as Drake continued. Drake then repeated the same kick each time sending the monster higher and higher. Then he jumped above Brock and heel dropped the monster straight to the road.

"-Barrage!" The monster fell straight down crashing into the road destroying the pavement.

"**GGRRRRRRR.**" growled the mindless beast as he slowly began to pick himself up.

"Damn. That bastard is even tougher than earlier." said Drake as he observed from above while falling.

"He's still not in the center road!" shouted Jeremy.

"Let me try." said Lena as she loaded up her pistols. "Akio! Can you get off the ground!"

"Of course! And with ease!" shouted Akio mocking Drake a bit.

"Haha, will see." shouted Drake as he landed and jumped away from Brock's destructive tail.

"Nicole! We need you to be over at the center road!"

"Right!" nodded Nicole determinedly. She then sprinted off backtracking around to the center road.

"We'll meet her there! Shouted Jeremy with Mai and Drake as they sprinted the other way.

"Hey, where did Nore go?" asked Lena realizing that their silent comrade wasn't in sight.

"Uhhh."

"Pichit Suek!" The two looked forward to see Brock stalking towards them until Nore upper cut Brock. "Hurry and attack."

"Right!" nodded Akio and Lena. As Akio shot straight forward and got right underneath while Lena ran the same direction.

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!" shouted Akio as he launched his repetitive attack at the monster. The attack did it's job as the monster was launched off the ground.

"Perfect." said Lena as she took aim.

"Bullet Bomber: One!" Lena took her shot at the monster, the first bullet immediately exploded sending the monster higher, yet had done little to damage it or effect it's mind state. Lena then took off again, repositioning herself.

"Two!" Lena took another shot at Brock making another hit sending him partial over the row of buildings separating the two roads.

"Three!" Lena fired a third time, but the monster expected the attack. Using his tail, Brock swiped the bullet back at Lena.

"Ahhh!"

"Shit!" Akio dashed straight to Lena, grabbed her, and threw her out of the way of the bullet.

"Akio!" shouted Lena.

*****KAABBOOOM*****

"Dammit!"cursed Lena as she readied another shot for Brock, now standing on top of the buildings, out of furry.

"Four!" shouted Lena angrily shooting another exploding bullet at Brock. This time the bullet hit causing Brock to stumble back.

"And Five!" Lena then shot the last of her exploding bullets hitting Brock right in the chest causing the beast to tip over onto the other side.

"Akio!" shouted Lena worriedly as she sheathed her pistols and ran to check on her nakama. Rushing through the smoke, Lena found that Akio was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Oda, I blew up Akio!"

"I'm Fine!" Lena turned to see Akio and Nore on the ground both rather tired.

"Thank Oda." sighed Lena in relief as he collapsed to the ground. "Now it's up to Mika and the others."

"Like hell I'm done with him!" shouted Akio. Lena looked at her nakama as he stood right back up along with Nore as they both painfully ran to the other side passing Lena.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" shouted Lena confused as she picked herself up and followed them to the center road.

"Ryu Guillotine!" Lena turned the corner and saw that the second group was already fighting Brock. Drake came hurdling down smashing into Brock's neck, however, Brock only hurled the man off him crashing into a nearby building.

"Nicole! What's taking so long?" shouted Akio frantically.

"There's roughly three feet of concrete here, the roots need an opening!" shouted Nicole in distress.

"Make an opening!" shouted the married couple as they kicked Brock back from attacking the newcomers.

"Lena!" shouted Akio getting the young teen's attention. "Do you have something that can crack the concrete?"

"Hold on!" replied Lena as she dug through her bag while everyone else fought or dodged Brock.

"Scale Breaker!" shouted Drake as he launched himself through the building and striking Brock. Brock retaliated and swiped Drake away landing on his back next to Lena.

"Anytime now!"

"Ah! Got them!" smiled Lena triumphantly. She then loaded five new bullets into her empty pistol and took aim under Brock.

"5-Shot Drilling Explosion!" Lena then fired her round underneath Brock drilling their way through the concrete with ease. Hearing the shots, the fighters backed away from Brock unsure what may occur from the sniper's attack. In about a few seconds, muffled sounds of several explosions could be heard and instantly the concrete underneath Brock broke apart making rather large cracks.

"Thanks Lena. Mighty Kung-Fu Forest lend us your aid again, ensnare the raging beast and lead him to his defeat!" chanted Nicole. Suddenly the ground began shaking as many roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Brock halting his movement.

"Great job!" congratulated Jeremy as he stepped to side. He then pulled out a silver whistle and blew as loud as he could.

"What was that for?" asked Nicole.

"Is it part of Mika's plan?" asked Lena impatiently having absolutely no idea what is going on other than trying to defeat Brock.

"I think I know." smirked Drake still on his back.

"What is it?" asked Akio cautiously. Drake responded by only pointed straight up the sky. The group looked up to the sky and were shocked. High above Tournament City was a small light shining bright as a star in the evening sky. Looking closer at the light was two figures; one of them riding the other.

"Alright Biri that's the signal, let's do this!" smirked Mika in the electrical sphere encompassing the pair.

"Biriii!" nodded the bird. The bird then flipped around and began hurdling down at a fast speed.

"What is she doing!" said Nicole worriedly as she and the group saw the light descend.

"Is that Biri?" questioned Akio realizing that there was no way for Mika to reach such a height.

"Indeed." smirked Drake as he put his arm down in exhaustion.

"What is she doing!" shouted Lena confusedly.

"We seemed to have gotten lucky." said Jeremy proudly speaking to the group seeing the light, better known as Mika and Biri, now half-way down the sky. "We were in a real jam. Then that bird appeared with the same powers as Mika and could supply her with power. She then came up with a brilliant knew attack."

"Oh no." said Akio and Drake with the first more worried than the second. Mika and Biri were now at island height and immediately lifted up heading straight for town.

"Wait! She needed Brock to be in the center road." stated Lena piecing the information together.

"Yes, the attack isn't exactly movable yet, so if we move Brock to the biggest and the easiest seen road in town..."

"Then she could aim right at Brock." continued Nore. Mika and Biri were now closing in on the city at a high speed.

"And launch him into-"

"Get Down!" shouted Jeremy to the group as Mika and Biri entered the city. The group, minus Drake since he was already on the ground, then ducked down as Biri flew through the street and straight to Brock.

"**TAG-TEAM THUNDER BLITZ!**"

"BIIIIRRRIIIIII!" shouted the two determinedly as they, covered in a large electrical sphere, slammed into Brock. The roots immediately let go with Nicole losing her concentration allowing the attack to push Brock back further and further until Brock along with Biri began to lift upward.

"Mika?" questioned Ryuudo in shock as he heard her scream and saw the figure of Brock being lifted upward by a bright ball of electrical energy. Now over the docks, the tag-team duo slowed down and left the large electrical sphere with Brock. With Brock now over the bay, the attack exploded in an electrical furry.

"**!**" roared the monster in genuine pain as electricity rain through the monster's body.

"Know your place, dummy." smirked Mika triumphantly as Biri circled around Brock.

"**GGROOAR!**" As the electrical attack ceased, Brock gave a strong roar still willing to fight, however, the beast fail to notice, or more like careless of where he was, above the ocean. Brock then fell to his doom as Mika watched from a safe distance on Biri. Brock finally reached the ocean with a loud crash and splash. As the beast sank to the bottom, it sank and deformed back into his regular human-minded body.

_'Wha- What happened?'_ thought Brock as he slipped into unconsciousness sinking further into the ocean, where a large shadowy figure had it's way with the devil fruit user.

"Pffffew," sighed Mika happily as she relaxed on Biri's back. "That was tough, thanks for helping Biri."

"Bi Ri!" smiled Biri happily as the two began descending back towards town.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Akio & Lena: What The Hell Was That!_

_Mika: Actually, I was expecting a "That was so cool Mika!" or "Mika, that was an awesome plan! You're so smart."._

_Akio: Now, I think you have some information for us._

_Jiro: Alright, and the price of it shall be that explanation for earlier._

_Mai: Why did you guys run off?_

_Nato: We have a problem_.

_Next time: To the Victor, the Spoils. Chase after Cadrid to the Sandy Island._

_Mika: I was hoping I could find you! Do you really want to join!_

**Author's note: Yo! Hey everyone, sorry that this was slightly late. But hey, better late then not at all. So how's up for another installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika, Magician 1st class Nicole, and Biri-Z set out on a journey to collect monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. Upon reaching a nearby forest outside town, they found themselves confronted with their first monster..." narrated Chibi Nicole of their group's last escapade.

"Who dares enter my forest." said a shadowed female figured clearly taller than both girls.

"Whoa! A monster!" gasped Chibi Mika in amazement.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z in fear running around frantically. The shadow soon lifted from the creature to reveal...

"Ah! It's a centaur!" shouted Chibi Nicole. "They live in forest like these, but they usually live in groups."

"I don't need my herd!" shouted the female centaur angrily as she strung up another arrow and fired it at the group again.

"Whoa!" shouted Chibi Mika as she dodged the arrow. "You shouldn't fire arrows at strangers until you know their intentions."

"You're one to talk." sweat-dropped Chibi Nicole and Biri-Z.

"Shut Up! I don't need help!" shouted the centaur angrily as she fired more arrows at the group. The group hid behind some nearby trees for cover.

"This isn't going too well, Mika." shouted Chibi Nicole as several arrows whizzed by the trees.

"Hmmm." thought Chibi Mika as she thought over the situation. She then spied an object that would help here in her plans.

"Mika uses Rock Throw!" shouted Chibi Mika as she tucked and rolled then threw her stone at the centaur.

"Ha! You think such a weak move will stop me." laughed the centaur proudly as she shot an arrow at the small rock.

"Mika uses Egg Bomber!" Right behind the deflected rock was one of Biri-Z's golden eggs thrown by Chibi Mika hurdling straight for the centaur.

"Waaaah~!" *****BONK!***** The centaur had no chance to deflect the egg as it bonked her on the head knocking the female centaur out.

"Uh ah, what happened?" said the centaur dizzily as she recovered from Chibi Mika's weird attack.

"We helped you Ms Centaur." The centaur quickly looked around to see it was night and she was with the two humans and weird bird sitting around a fire.

"Ah! What are you humans doing!" shouted the centaur surprised and anger as she reached for her bow and arrows but could not find them.

"Looking for these." smiled Chibi Mika deviously as she held up what the centaur was looking for.

"Hey! Give those – Ah!" winced the centaur as she looked at her leg seeing it bandaged. "My leg!"

"Once Mika knocked you out, -"

"Shishi, sorry about that." innocently smiled Chibi Mika.

"we came over to see if you were okay. We saw your leg caught in a trap and he freed then healed you." finished Chibi Nicole.

"Uh, thanks." said the centaur in indifferent shock.

"Once your healed up, we'll let you get back to your herd." assured Chibi Mika in a friendly tone. "I don't want to separate you from your friends and family."

"Actually, I was abandoned." said the centaur depressingly.

"Oh my! That's awful." gasped Chibi Nicole feeling sorry for the centaur.

"Don't worry, you can join us! We're going to defeat Body-shredding Brock!"

"Hmm, that sounds better than going back to that loser herd. Count me in." smiled the centaur as she shook hands with the monster tamer. "Oh! And my name is Selena, but my friends call me Lena."

"Yeah! Welcome to the group!"

"Biiiri!" cheered Mika and Biri causing Centaur Lena to laugh from the warm welcoming.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole with a small giggle as she looked at you, the reader.

**And remember, I'm still taking OCs, omakes, SBS questions, and the whatnot. And finally, remember to vote on my profile. Ja Ne!**


	27. Chapter 26: To the Victor the Spoils

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. With Brock, now in Monster Point from eating three Rumble Balls, on a rampage and Cadrid making his escape, the crew along with Jiro, Nato, Mai and Nore split up to take on the challenges. However, Cadrid manage to escape, but leaving behind some credible information gathered by Jiro, Meanwhile, the crew with Mai, Jeremy, and Nore were able to help Mika in her plan as she teamed up with Biri to finally defeat Brock._

"_**TAG-TEAM THUNDER BLITZ!**" _

"_BIIIIRRRIIIIII!"_

_**!**_

To the Victor the Spoils

Chase after Cadrid to the Sandy Island.

"Pheuh," sighed Mika happily as she relaxed on Biri's back. With Brock finally defeated only a minute ago, Mika savored her victory while Biri flew towards the docks. "That was tough, thanks for helping Biri."

"Bi Ri!" smiled Biri happily as the two descended back towards town.

"Actually..." thought Mika out loud realizing something about the electrical bird. "Why are you here?"

"Biiiii~." said Biri with a look of nervousness.

"Mika!" waved Ryuudo along with her crew and friends exiting the partially destroyed town happy to see their captain and friend okay.

"Hey, guys!" smiled Mika with a carefree tone as Biri landed on the docks getting her earlier question to Biri's relief. "Everything go okay!"

"What The Hell Was That!" shouted Akio and Lena furiously causing Mika to fall off Biri.

"Actually, I was expecting a "That was so cool Mika!" or "Mika, that was an awesome plan! You're so smart."." stated Mika in confusion.

"Don't flatter yourself, idiot." stated Lena flatly. "You almost took out our navigator!"

"I told you I'm fine." stated Drake with his hair sticking out and slightly charred from the nearly close encounter from Mika's attack.

"I'm not even worried about him!" stated Akio sternly.

"Thanks for caring, Akio." sweat-dropped Drake feeling unappreciated.

"Why is Biri here? And why was he used to fight Brock?"

"Uhh, well you see I...zzzzZZZzzzz." Before Mika could give her answer she immediately fell backwards having fallen asleep conveniently.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." sighed Akio as the whole group, minus Drake, looked at Mika confusedly.

"What just happened?" asked Nicole worriedly.

"She exhausted herself." said Akio as he sat next to Mika and relaxed a bit. "Essentially she's recharging."

"I guess her idea was wrong." said Jeremy catching the group's attention.

"What idea?" questioned Drake curiously.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

"_Biri!" shouted Mika happily. Descending from high above, Biri, the Straw Hat's messenger bird, landed right in front of Mika and Jeremy._

"_Biiri!" saluted Biri happily._

"_What is it?" questioned Jeremy looking at the bird curiously._

"_This is Biri, he's an awesome electric bird!" smiled Mika as she gave Biri a hug. "What are you doing here, Biri? I thought it you were with my dad?"_

"_Biiiii." said the bird like I was trying to figure an answer._

"_**GGGRRROOOAAR!**" roared Brock as crashed through another building._

"_Biiiirrrriiii!" screamed Biri frantically also causing Mika to forget her question._

"_Ah! Biri I need your help!" shouted Mika as she grabbed the frantic bird, Out of fright, Biri quickly activated his electrical defense. Jeremy took a step back while Mika smirked as she took in the electrical energy and charged her attack._

"_**GGGRRROOAAR!**" roared Brock as he lunged at the group._

"_Spark Pistol: 30-Caliber!" Mika launched her attack, stopping the monster in his tracks, and sending him flying back._

"_Awesome! Thanks Biri!"_

"_Bi?"_

"_What just happened?" asked Jeremy._

"_I used Biri's sparks to charge my own." smiled Mika. Then Mika suddenly got an idea. "Oh! I have a plan!"_

"_Okay?"_

"_I'm going to ride Biri and make an awesome new attack!" said Mika vaguely causing Jeremy to give the teen a questionable look. Mika only smiled as she told the man and bird her plan._

"_Hmm, it might work."_

_Flash in_

"And now we're here." finished Jeremy.

"Ha ha, that's some captain." chuckled Jiro weakly.

"Tell us about it." sighed Akio, Lena, and Ryuudo.

"I guess she can only allow the energy to run through her and control it rather than store it." stated Drake as he glanced at the still peacefully sleeping Mika.

"Hey! Shouldn't we be worried Brock!" worried Lena. "From what it sounded like, Brock didn't sound finished off."

"Ah! I just remembered." said Akio in realization catching the group's attention.

"Remembered what?" asked Nore.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it."

"I would hope so, it's essentially the same weakness as Jiro's, Nicole's, and Mika's." stated Drake as he pointed at the young teen next to Ryuudo.

"Same weakness?" questioned Nicole.

"Seawater." stated Jiro causing those who didn't realize it to gasp.

"Does that mean Brock's out for good." asked Mai cautiously.

"Probably." shrugged Drake allowing the couple to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, for all that you've done for us." bowed Mai gratefully along with her husband.

"Uh, your welcome?" said Akio rather confusedly.

"We didn't do much." smiled Nicole humbly.

"Of course you did!" The group turned towards the town to see all the townspeople gathered at the docks with all of the Coyote-gang crew tied up and wrangled in a circle.

"If it weren't for your friend there, we would've lost our town and our possessions to the Coyote-gang. We owe you so much!"

"Hah hah! How about we just celebrate and call it even." suggested Drake with a grin.

"Yeah! We just saved our town from a terrible man, we should celebrate!" agreed Mai speaking to the townspeople.

"What about the Closed Fist Tournament?" asked Ryuudo curiously.

"Well." The crowd parted revealing the Announcer and the judges all with satisfied smiles. "Since Drake was the only one to retrieve his item before the attack, the judges, as well as many of the locals, agree to name Drake the winner of the tournament!"

"Really!" said Drake in surprised shock.

"What!" shouted the other participants minus Jiro and Nore.

"I call rematch!" shouted Mai.

"I second!" added Akio.

"Oh, be quiet and let's party!" smiled Drake as he popped an oversized popper sending the crowd of townspeople into party frenzy.

"Hey! Get back here and fight!" shouted Akio and Mai as they both chased after him.

"We can take care of your friends if you wish?" said a couple of workers from the medical building addressing Nicole and Lena.

"Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated." smiled Nicole. The workers nodded as they took Nato and Jiro on stretchers.

"I can walk, thank you." muttered Ryuudo stubbornly trying to keep his pride. He then picked himself up and walked painfully along with the workers.

"It seems your sleeping friend only has a few bruises and is obviously suffering from exhaustion. Do you want her see some medical attention?" asked one of the workers looking over Mika.

"She'll be fine, she's had worst." stated Lena rather seriously as she picked out another lollipop, light-green, and popped it in her mouth. The worker nodded and left the sleeping girl.

"What about you sir?" said the worker to Nore. Nore nodded a no seeing as he had only slightly exhausted himself and some bruises.

"I'll let you guys be, I've gotta stop my crazy wife from beating up more youngsters." smiled Jeremy with a sigh as he looked for the two-man rematch group after Drake. Nicole waved at the man then turned to see the newcomer, Biri, at the end of the dock.

"Are you going to be staying with us, Biri?" asked Nicole in a friendly tone as she address the bird.

"Bi, Birrii." nodded Biri happily as he roosted next to Mika. Nicole only smiled, but then took notice of the barrel around Biri's neck.

"Biri, did you-know-who send a message for Mika?"

"Bi!" nodded Biri allowing the teen to open the barrel and take out the letter addressed to Mika.

"Hmm, I'll remind her later." thought Nicole out loud placing the letter back at the barrel. Biri gave a small squawk in gratitude then fell asleep.

"Aww, I wanted to see what it says." whined Lena playfully causing the older teen to giggle.

"We'll find out when Mika wakes -" said Nicole as she jested to Mika only to find her gone.

"Huh?" questioned the two girls.

"Whoa! A party! Let's eat!" The girls turned to see their captain, smiling and wide awake like nothing had ever happen, over with the townspeople as they prepared to do as such.

"That was...quick." said Lena in slight confusion. Nicole only shook her head at her captain's antics but smiled knowing it was her. The two nakama then walked off the dock to join in the island's celebration.

"Hey! Where Akio go!" shouted Mika curiously. On cue, Drake, laughing his ass off, came running back through the crowd with just Akio chasing after him spurting insult after challenge after threats.

"Yo! Good afternoon, Mika." smiled Drake as he got behind his captain.

"Huh?"

"Mika! Out of the- (**BAM**)!" Before Akio could finish, Mika quickly and roughly bopped Akio on the head with a very frustrated look.

"Stop playing around Akio!"

"Ryuhahaha! You tell him, captain." smirked Drake safely behind Mika snickering.

_'You'll get yours!'_ swore Akio with a vengeance.

"Excuse me." The two standing nakama looked over to see the Announcer carrying a brief case. Meanwhile, Akio was rubbing his head in pain.

"Yo!"

"What's up?" asked Mika curiously.

"I'm here to give Drake his prize." stated the Announcer as he opened up the briefcase to reveal a sky blue fruit shaped like a star with a swirl patterns. "After all, since he has officially won he does deserve it."

"Thanks, I-"

"Yes! I'm Rich!" shouted Mika excitingly as she snatched the fruit away from the two and looked it over with a beli-like eyes.

"Mika." said Akio sternly. Mika's thoughts came to a halt hearing her first mate's call.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't have much use for a devil fruit anyways." casually smiled Drake while he put his arms around his head looking relaxed.

"Thanks Drake! I'm going to be so rich!" said Mika as she continued her to daydream about the riches she could receive.

"Ugh." said Akio and Lena in defeat. Nicole and Drake however just laughed softly.

Few hours later, the celebration was still in full swing. All across the island barbeques were taking place as everyone enjoyed each others company and drank. Mai had informed the townspeople of Cadrid's betrayal, though angry out this dishonorable act it was soon found that Cadrid had made a fatal mistake; leaving the money behind. And for the first time the longest time that the Hurricane crew had been on this island, everyone wasn't fighting. Though not for the lack of trying.

"Come on Nore! You can beat him!" shouted Mika excitingly as her crew sat at their VIP table with Nore. Nore was currently in an arm wrestling contest with Ryuudo having joined later on.

"Shouldn't my captain be supporting me!" replied Ryuudo grunting in frustration as he and Nore were in a dead lock.

"You'll never grow if I keep helping you." teased Mika.

"That's not what I meant!"

"You can do it, Ryuudo!" shouted Nicole excitingly surprising the half-Fishmen causing him to slightly blush. Taking advantage of Ryuudo's slight distraction, Nore slammed Ryuudo's hand.

"Awww." whined Nicole sadly.

"Hey, at least it's more than these guys!" shouted Lena. The crew and Nore turned to see Akio and Drake also in an arm wrestling match though clearly in deadlock.

"I'm...not...backing...down." grunted Akio showing off a confident smile.

"You're a few years...too young to start beating me now." grinned Drake also confident in his victory.

"They've been like this since minute one!" said Lena frustrated.

"Is that Jiro?" questioned Nicole. The crew plus one looked in the direction Nicole was looking at to see Jiro with lecherous chasing after three beautiful woman nearby. While everyone was distracted Mika took the opportunity to end Akio and Drake's match.

*****WHAM!***** *****WHAM!*****

"I win!" smiled Mika having split both Akio and Drake's locked hands and slammed both their hands onto the table.

"Hey!" shouted Akio angrily. Drake was actually rather confused, but gave a casual and defeated smile.

"Hey, Ero-Monkey! Where have you been!" shouted Mika happily and bluntly quickly forgetting her win. The women heard the outburst and saw the pervert. Jiro was immediately surprised to hear Mika, but was quickly distracted by the three women walking over to him with a killer look.

"Now, now, ladies." said Jiro hoping to talk his way out of the situation. "Can't we talk this over some sake?" The the three replied by each giving him a slap.

"Looks like a no to me." laughed Drake as the bruised pervert made his way towards their group slightly frustrated.

"Quite you!" said Jiro sternly as he took Drake's untouched drink and drank it.

"I'm glad that you're are okay, Mister Jiro." smiled Nicole warmly.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Jiro and-"

"That's far as you're going, idiot." growled Ryuudo stopping Jiro from finishing.

"Heh, heh, had to give it a shot." smirked as he took another swig of his drink.

"Hey! More meat!" shouted Mika towards the cook.

"You've got it Mika!" smiled Jeremy as he kept on cooking the large amount of meat on the grill.

"Now, I think you have some information for us." stated Akio causing the group to quite while party continued. Then Akio realized that they had one person here that shouldn't be here.

"Uh, Nore could you..."

"Hm." nodded Nore as he left his seat and began to wonder around.

"Okay."

"Alright, and the price of it shall be that explanation for earlier." stated Jiro seriously.

"Information?" questioned Mika.

"He knows where Cadrid is heading." said Lena to Mika. "But it's up to you if we're going to-"

"Where's that bastard going!" shouted Mika slightly angry recalling from earlier. Akio smirked having already guessed that was Mika's response.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember our deal." stated Jiro not intimidated by the girl's outburst.

"Oh, I'm the Pirate King's daughter." said Mika bluntly quickly calming down and stating her status with a straight face.

"Wha?"

"Mika!" shouted the crew at their reckless captain.

"Oops, that was pretty loud wasn't it." innocently smiled Mika also covering her mouth in mock shock.

"What? That's impossible. If-"

"Shhhhhh!" shushed the crew to Jiro seeing that he was being rather loud.

"Sorry." apologized Jiro for no particular reason. "If the Pirate King would ever have a child, the marines would've been all over them!"

"I'm good with keeping secrets." smiled Mika while the crew sighed at the captain's statement.

"If anything is proof, then look at Mika's pendant." stated Akio gesturing to Mika. Jiro took the boy's advice as he looked over Mika's strange pendant.

"It's defiantly unique." said Jiro rather clueless.

"Huh, Mika open it." sighed Akio. Mika nodded as she opened her most treasured item and showed the man the pictures inside. Instantly, Jiro recognized the legendary pirate crew as well as Mika and even Akio.

"Your Mother is 'Cat-Burglar' Nami!"stated Jiro looking over at the crew with shock. The crew nodded all quite serious. Jiro then quickly came to a few more realizations. "The Pirate King is married! And you both were on the crew!"

"Huh?" said the crew minus Drake. Lena, Nicole, and Ryuudo rose from their seats and rushed over to Jiro's side to look inside the pendant.

"The kid, Akio. He's also in this picture!"

"Akio, you also traveled with the Pirate King." said Nicole surprised to say the least.

"Yeah."

"You've never mentioned this?" said Lena being one of the first to learn Mika's secret.

"Never came up." shrugged Akio then took a drink.

"Did you know?" asked Nicole addressing to the crew's oldest member.

"Of course." said Drake plainly.

"Well, this defiantly explains how you knew of the Rumble Balls. And it turned into an even more juicy tidbit." smiled Jiro feeling accomplished.

"Do you mind not telling anyone." said Akio sternly and with all seriousness.

"Hmm, it is an extremely vital information. It would be quite hazardous if it we're to fall into the hands of the marines or even the King's enemies." The crew was starting to sweat as the older man listed several ways to screw with their adventure. Akio and Drake were already ready to beat the crap out of the man. Mika, however, was more interested in her food made ready for her.

"So~...alright." Then all the crew, minus Mika, comically fell at the man's answer.

"Really." smiled Mika happily having only heard his answer.

"After what you've done for this town and me, I think me and Nato can keep this under 'Over-the-top' classified until needed when and if we ever meet the King."

"Nato?" In a split second, Nato appeared right next to Jiro shocking the group.

"You called." bowed Nato with a prideful smile.

"Hi, Nato." waved Mika not totally shocked to see the man.

"Hello Mika and crew."

"How you do that!" said Lena in amazement.

"Sorry, dead men tell no tales." The crew sweat-dropped while Mika only laughed.

"Alright, what about your end of the deal." said Akio returning back the topic.

"A deal's a deal's." stated Nato to his captain.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Cadrid mention that they were suppose to go back to their base of operation on an island called Maffino."

"Maffino?" questioned Drake as he dug into one of his pockets and brought out a map, surprising the Saru crew's captain and first mate. "Ah! That's only an island away or so."

"Really!" shouted the crew as they all looked at the map.

"Yes, but a new order came from Capone." The crew turned from the map and back to Jiro who still was explaining. "I couldn't hear it fully, but they mentioned that they needed to stop at Sandy Island for the next stage of Operation: Desert Raid or something like that."

"Sandy Island?" questioned Nicole curiously.

"Yeah, it's where the Alabasta Kingdom is and-"

"Set sail!" Jiro then was immediately interrupted as Mika, looking rather panicked, suddenly rushed over the the table and start heading for the docks.

"Mika!" shouted the crew in surprise. The crew then left their seats and immediately rushed out of their seats and ran after their captain. Jiro and Nato looked at the crew in confusion.

"What just happened, captain?" asked Nato.

"I don't now?" replied Jiro just as confused.

"What happened to Mika and the others?" asked Mai as she and Jeremy came to hang with their new friends only to find it only occupied by Jiro and Nato.

"Mika! Slow Down!" shouted Lena as the crew began catching up to Mika.

"Mika! Why are in such a hurry to leave?" shouted Nicole confusedly.

"No Time! Set Sail! Now!" shouted Mika confusing the crew further. They were now only a few feet away from reaching the docks until Akio suddenly appeared in front of Mika causing her to halt to a stop.

"Akio! We need to-"

"I know, but we can't right now!" said Akio sternly making Mika rather angry. The crew then finally reached Mika and Akio finding the to yelling at each other.

"We don't have time! Aunt Vivi might be in trouble!" shouted Mika angrily.

"She'll be fine until we reach them!"

"But this guy could be after her kingdom!"

"That was Crocodile, and we already know that they have no intentions of taking over her country."

"We do!"

"Mika, Akio! What are you talking about!" shouted Lena in frustration at the two. Both looked back to see that they were no longer alone.

"Huh, Mika has more family on Sandy Island." sighed Akio in defeat.

"More! Do you seriously have family on every island!' shouted Lena stunned to hear that they were already meeting another of Mika's weird family.

"Who is she?" asked Nicole curious in Mika's relative.

"She's -"

"You'll know when we get there." said Akio cover Mika's mouth from finishing leaving the crew rather confused. Drake looked behind the crew to see that they were followed by Jiro, Nato, Jeremy, and Mai.

"Why did you guys run off?" asked Mai curiously seeing that the crew was gathered around.

"Oh, our captain just wants to go after Cadrid as soon as possible." lied Drake with a casual smile.

"Has your Log Pose set yet?" asked Nato.

"Yeah, that's why we ran after Mika. The Log Pose won't set for another day or so." said Drake stating more for the crew's benefit than the other four.

"Hmm, tough luck kid. Don't worry, you know his final destination." assured Jiro. The crew remained silent as they waited for their captain's next order.

"Fine." said Mika rather defeated. The crew gave a sigh in relief though Akio gave Mika a skeptically look.

_'That seemed too easy.'_ thought Akio as he and the rest of the crew walked back to the party. As the group left, Nore appeared from an alley nearby with the same suspicion Akio had for the female captain.

Early morning the next day.

"Captain. Captain." whispered Nato softly as he lightly shook his captain.

"Heh, heh, heh, ladies one at a time. One at a time!" spoke Jiro in his sleep laying around many others who had fainted from drunkenness.

"Captain!" said Nato a bit louder this time waking up Jiro from his perverted dream.

"Eh...Nato?"

"Yes, captain." said Nato softly as not to give the man a headache from the hangover.

"Why did you wake me up, I was having a wonderful dream." said Jiro groggily giving a perverse smile recalling his dream.

"We have a problem." said Nato as he brought up the Log Pose.

"The Log Pose? It looks fine, I don't see-" observed Jiro until he realized something off with the needle.

"Oh shit." cursed Jiro as he quickly picked himself up and ran towards the docks with Nato following behind. It only took them a few minutes, but they soon found that the Draco Bliss was now heading off towards the horizon with only two people waving the ship off.

"Crap!" sighed Jiro as he and Nato stopped just behind the other two. Both had heard the man and turned revealing Mai and Jeremy.

"You just missed them." smirked Mai with pride.

"Damn, those brats stole our Log Pose and replaced it with theirs!" said Jiro frustratingly as he looked at the slowly shrinking ship. Mika was obviously the one the only one awake as she waved back towards the couple and himself.

"Actually, just Mika." smiled Jeremy correcting Jiro.

"Ugh, should have seen it coming." _'After all, her mother is the world's greatest thief.'_

"Should we go after them?" asked Nato rather cautiously.

"No." said Jiro quickly giving Nato some relief. "Let's call it a gift for helping us."

"Right." nodded Nato happy that their new friends had escaped. He then took out a note that he had found on his face when he woke up earlier.

_Sorry, but I'm borrowing your Log Pose. You can have ours :D_

_signed Mika, captain of the Hurricane Pirates and next and first Pirate Queen_

"You have to admit, she defiantly has drive." commented Jeremy with a soft chuckle. Jiro and Nato could only nod and agree though they to found it humorous.

"Who knows maybe we'll meet again." smiled Jiro as he and Nato left the couple and headed towards their ship. _'Then we'll pay her back. Ten-Fold! Muwahahahaha!'_

"Uh, captain?" asked Nato with a sweat-drop as he saw Jiro with a look that Nato had rarely seen on the older man; a devious look of revenge accompanied with in inward maniacal laughter.

"Ugh, that was some party." said Ryuudo as he woke up wearing only his pants. The whole crew turned in with a drunk Drake last night by orders from Mika, strangely enough. As he got out of his hammock, he looked around to see Akio still sleeping, but Drake missing.

"Huh?" Next thing Ryuudo noticed was that ship seemed to be moving more roughly than earlier. Fearing a storm, Ryuudo walked up towards to deck hoping drake was doing something, if he wasn't passed out. When Ryuudo opened the door and stepped on deck, he found the ship no longer docked.

"What the!"

"Morning Ryuudo!"

"Biri!" The half-Fishmen turned to see a smiling Mika sitting on the railing with the weird electric bird next to her.

"Mika! Why are we sailing!" shouted Ryuudo loudly.

"We're heading for Alabasta!" shouted Mika happily equally loud as Ryuudo.

"What's everyone yelling about!" With a slam of the girls room, Lena, wearing a nightgown and also sucking on another lollipop, walked on deck looking rather groggy.

"Lena, we should be quiet for the res-" said Nicole, wearing pajamas with roses on it, following behind Lena only to find that half the crew was already awake.

"Go back to bed!" shouted Akio grouchily as he too walked on deck still dressed in his clothes from last night. "Hey, why is everyone up?"

"Ryuudo started!" accused Lena.

"I only yelled because Mika's already cast us off and now sailing."

"What!" gasped the grew as the looked towards the railings seeing that Ryuudo was right.

"Mika! Why are we sailing!" said the group some angry (Akio, Lena) while Nicole was rather confused.

"We're going to Alabasta!" cheered Mika as she purposely fell from the railing and landed on deck.

"What!" said Akio and Lena in shock.

"But Mika, what about-"

"Ahoy! ...hic... " The crew quickly looked towards the helm to find Drake steering the ship.

"Drake, what are you doing!" asked Nicole a bit frantic.

"I'm...hic...sailing the ship to...hic... Umm, where am I sailing? ...hic..." said Drake with a slur.

"He's drunk!" said Lena in surprise.

"Uh. Ew. Ah. Oh! I'm following the needles~." drunkenly smiled Drake as he looked at his wrist to see the Log Pose. Nicole then took a closer look at the Log Pose.

"Is it suppose to be pointing somewhere?"

"Pfft, silly willy girly." laughed Drake as he threw his arm around Nicole. "The needle only points to the next island...hic...or the island we're on until it...hic...sets."

"Uh, thanks." nervously smiled Nicole as she removed herself from Drake's drunk grasp. She then walked to her crew.

"He's right, despite being drunk." commented Lena seeing the Log Pose from her spot.

"Hey! I'm not drunk! Akio's drunk. Pfff-ahahahaha!"

"Ignore him." stated Akio drawing everyone's attention away from the drunk. "Mika, why is the needle pointing to an island."

"Uhh, it already set?" The crew didn't buy it.

"I borrowed Ero-Monkey's Log Pose and switched the two." softly smiled Mika trying to be innocent.

"What!"

"Mika, that wasn't very nice." said Nicole mad.

"Pirate." happily declared Mika.

"That...actually makes sense." said Lena thinking over her captain's declaration.

"Not the point." said Akio sternly. "We can't go stealing from our friends Mika."

"I told them I was borrowing it, and I lent them ours."

"Well it's too late to do anything about." concluded Ryuudo as he looked back at Pit-sang, already quite a distance away.

"We can't turn back?" asked Lena. Ryuudo only replied by pointing to their drunk navigator.

"Where there's ice and snow. And the whale fishy blows! That's the...pfff-ahahahaha!"

"Ugh." sighed Lena as she slammed her head into her hands. "Wait? How did you set sail with Mister Navigator here drunk off his ass?"

"Well, Mai and Jeremy gave me the supplies they promised us. Drake actually is still pretty handy even drunk." The crew seemed confused at Mika's last statement and looked at Akio.

"Eh, it's true to a fault."

"And with the help of our new crewmate!"

"What!"

"Hello." The crew turned towards the head of the ship, seeing their new crewmate come around the corner to be revealed.

"Nore?" questioned crew curiously.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for helping me!" smiled Mika as she addressed to Jeremy and Mai. The couple had promised the crew a few supplies for their trip to Sandy Island. Both had known of Mika's plan and though it seemed slightly shady and deceitful the girl had made it very clear that she had to get to Sandy Island as quickly as possible._

"_No problem Mika, anything to help." smiled Jeremy._

"_Drop by anytime, you and your crew are always welcomed here." added Mai._

"_Thanks, it's been fun." smiled Mika happily. She then walked on the Draco Bliss ready to set sail. At least in her mind._

"_Uh, Mika. How are you going to set sail by yourself?" asked Jeremy as the two adults sweat-dropped realizing that this wasn't thought all the way through._

"_I have Drake."_

"_Of course you...hic...do. Let's fly the SOB...hic..." said Drake drunkenly as he popped up behind the railing and draped himself over as he held onto a bottle._

"_Hmm, maybe you should just wait for your crew to wake up." suggested Mai not trusting in the Mika confidence in the drunk._

"_Biiriii!" _

"_Huh?" said the three as they turned towards the other docks to see Biri flying over to the Draco and landed next to Mika._

"_Biri, do you want to come with us?"_

"_Biiri." nodded the bird happily._

"_Awesome, welcome to the crew." cheered Mika as she hugged the happy bird._

"_Room for one more?" Mika was instantly shocked to here the new voice, she quickly turned to see Nore, with a bag over his shoulder._

"_Ah! It's you!" gasped Mika happily as she released Biri from her hug and rushed to the fighter. "I was hoping I could find you! Do you really want to join!"_

"_Yes, Namika." nodded Nore with a small smile._

"_Then welcome aboard! Your first duty; help me set sail!" Nore continued to smile and nod as he walked onto the ship ready to work._

"_See, it all works out." grinned Mika to the couple who were flabbergasted at the girl's luck._

"_Wel...hic...welcome aboard, admiral." drunkenly saluted Drake seeing Nore on board and then fall to the deck. Nore, though surprised to see a response from the drunken man, couldn't help but softly chuckle._

"_Bye Mika, come back soon." waved Mai along with Jeremy as the ship now started to set sail."_

_Flash in_

"And yeah! Let's head for Alabasta!" cheered Mika as she finished her story. She than ran back up to the railing were Biri sat.

"Ugh, Mika." groaned Akio in frustration of his captain's attitude.

"Whatever, since we're already out at sea." grumbled Lena as she started walking back towards the girl's room. "But I'm getting dressed."

"Um, me too." said Nicole with a soft smile as she followed the younger teen. "Oh! And welcome to the crew Nore. Hope we will get along."

"Yeah, welcome." said Lena indifferently but gave him a wave.

"Well, since you joined of your own free will. Welcome aboard, prepare to get your ass handed to ya." said Ryuudo patting the man on the shoulder.

"Hmm. You listen to your ego, I listen to the earth." replied Nore.

"Whatever." Ryuudo then kept walking to grab a shirt.

"I hope you know, what your getting into Nore." said Akio as he walked by Nore. "Mika is...eccentric."

"I'm well aware." smiled Nore looking undetermined. Akio only shrugged and walked to Mika.

"You know Drake won't be happy when he learns you got him drunk." stated Akio to Mika, who was playing with Biri while on the railing.

"Shishishi, he'll be fine." grinned Mika and continued messing around.

"And Mika." whispered Akio to Mika causing her to momentarily stopped. "How does Nore know your real name?"

"I...I'm not sure?" said Mika confusedly when she too realized that she had yet to explain her past to her new nakama, even when she first met him. They both looked at the man as he stood at the head looking out to sea.

_'The wind speaks highly of you Princess. It favors your adventure, and it rejoices.'_ thought Nore as looked out into the open sea as the wind blew past him as well as moving the ship to it's next destination. _'In my short time of living in this plain of existence, only one other has gained the Earth's favor.'_ As he continued looking out to sea, an image soon replaced the tranquil sea one familiar to the world; the Straw Hat flag.

"Achoo!" sneezed Luffy as he laid on the Sunny's head as the ship sailed to it's next adventure. "Huh? I wonder who was talking about me?"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Drake: Ugh, stop yelling! Ow._

_Mika: Hey! What about that weather thing?_

_Cadrid: You better hope this plan works. The boss isn't a patient man._

_?: Remember, you won't get the package until you pay us, in cash._

_?: Hmm, gusty move pirates, let's show them the consequences of arrogance, shall we men._

_Nicole: That looks rather difficult._

_Next time:_ _New Nakama, New Position, and a New Threat!_

_Lena: Is he okay?_

**Author's note:**

**A: Yo! What's up everyone? Hope you all are gearing up for Halloween. Costumes picked, best candy houses targeted, tricks planned.**

**Drake: Ah, sweet memories.**

**Denji: Mmmm candy ***drool*****

**Drake: What you dressing up as Hothead?**

**A: Ah, that's a secret you'll find out at the Halloween Party.**

**D&D: Halloween party?**

**Mika: Yahoo! Party!**

**A: Yep, and all my friends are invited. Including the readers.**

**Everyone: Awesome! Let's party!**

**A: Head over to the Omake Corner for the Halloween Special. But before that, Enjoy the next installment of... **

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. As they trudged ahead, they soon found themselves in a swamp." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene opened up to Chibi Mika, Chibi Nicole, Biri-Z and Centaur Lena trudging through a swamp.

"Good grief. How did we end up in a swamp of all places." sighed Chibi Nicole not enjoying anything about the swamp.

"Because we are, for some reason, following Mika." said Centaur Lena giving the monster tamer a glare as she popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"But Nicole said we should look for monsters, monster love swamps!" stated Chibi Mika with a smile.

"Biiri Bi Ri." agreed Biri-Z.

"Monsters can live anywhere, idiot!" shouted Centaur Lena angrily. Biri-Z and Chibi Mika looked back at Centaur Lena with shock.

"But monster love swamps~!" replied Chibi Mika with a little whining in it.

"Now that I think about it, this swamp looks familiar." said Chibi Nicole as she looked around until she noticed a sign.

"Hey! I'm a monster, and I don't like it!" Chibi Nicole left the two and investigated the nearby sign.

"Of course you do." Chibi Nicole looked at the sign and noticed that their was a picture and some writing.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I Don't!" Chibi Nicole wiped away the moss covering the sign and gasped.

"Guys!"

"Yes You Do!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" shouted both girls freaking both Chibi Nicole and Biri-Z.

"We need to get out of here! This is the lair of -"

"An Ogre!" roared a humanoid like beast just ahead of the group. The group gasped as the turned to see the monster, The Boxing Bandit Ogre, Akio.

"Eh!"

"Biiiri!"

"Hand over your valuables." yelled Ogre Akio as he charged at the group. The group dispersed as Ogre Akio launched high-speed punches.

"Whoa! He's fast!" said Chibi Mika in amazement. "He'll make an awesome addition."

"What!" shouted Centaur Lena

"Biiiriiiii!"

"To be continued?" said Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader, with a worried face.

**A: See you at the party!**

**Mika: Oh! I found my Hallow Stick! I can't wait for everyone one to meet them.**

**Akio: Oh no.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE OMAKE CORNER...**


	28. Chapter 27: New Nakama

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with Cadrid's escape and Chōza's defeat by the hands of Ryuudo only one problem remained; the mindless monster known as Brock. With the help of her crew and friends, Mika and Biri defeated Brock and saved Tournament City. The crew was rewarded with celebration, rewards, and information on Cadrid's destination and path. With the possibility of Mika's family in trouble, Mika set out with two new members aboard. What will befall on the Alabasta Kingdom? And will the Hurricane crew reach them in time? Stay tuned._

New Nakama, New Position,

and a New Threat!

"So what can you do other than fight?" asked Lena unwrapping another lollipop, orange. She was interrogating the new crewmate Nore. It has been a few hours since the crew left Tournament City and Pit-sang. The current sailing conditions were calm, but in the Grand Line anything can happen.

"Hmmm." said Nore as he thought over Lena's question.

"Leave him alone, Lena. Having an extra set of hands is just as good any." shouted Akio from the crow's nest.

"Bi!" nodded Biri sitting next Akio on the mast.

"Ugh, stop yelling! Ow." shouted Drake having finally recovered from being drunk and now suffering from a hangover.

"Here you go Drake." said Nicole as she handed Drake a medical herb. "It may take a bit, but the Drinker's Relief should at least ease the headaches."

"Thanks Nicole." said Drake softly as he ate the herb. Nicole smiled and nodded leaving the man to the side of the railing and walked over to where Lena and Nore were.

"I know many different kinds of martial arts." stated Nore.

"Oh, that would be helpful." said Nicole.

"Only for the restless fighting idiots here."

"Oi, Oi." shouted the three male fighters.

"Yes that is true, but I was thinking for ourselves."

"Huh?" Lena looked at the older girl curiously while also gaining Nore's attention as well.

"You have to admit Lena, you won't always have ammunition to fight. And I may not always have plants to aid me."

"That's true."

"If you want my advise," said Nore gaining the two girls attention. "you should develop your own style to cover your weaknesses. With that your strength will improve greatly."

"Hmm."

"That's great advice Nore, thank you." smiled Nicole happily. Nore gave her his own smile and nodded.

"Hey! What about that weather thing?" The group turned to see Mika, who was cautiously hiding behind a corner.

"Weather thing?" questioned Nicole confusedly.

"Mika, why are you hiding?" asked Lena with a confused stare.

"Because once Drake finally recovers, she'll receive one of his legendary punishments." smirked Akio overhearing Lena's question.

"Punishments?" said the two girls. Both then looked over at the man who was staring out to sea.

"Bii?"

"Namika," The girl's attention as quickly changed back to Nore as the were surprised to hear him use Mika's full name.

"Uh, ya?" said Mika curiously having never been addressed by her full name unless she was in trouble.

"A storm is approaching." Nore's statement caught the attention of everyone.

"A storm?" questioned Mika as she looked up towards the sky to see it barely cloudless.

"That's crazy, there's barely a cloud in the sky! What makes you so sure it is going to storm?" asked Ryuudo currently at the helm.

"You listen to your ego, I listen to the earth." stated Nore in a serious tone.

"Yeah sure, you do that." said Ryuudo uninterestedly. "But I'm telling ya, there's no storm a-"

"Storm off the port!" shouted Akio pointing in said direction. The crew quickly turned to where Akio spoke seeing a mass of black clouds heading right for them.

"What!"

"Bi bi bi biri!" panicked the bird as it flew down from the mast and into the cabin,

"Heh, like a said." smirked Drake as he started preparing from for the coming storm.

"Quite you!" shouted the crew, minus Mika and Nore, as everyone immediately began to preparations.

After the storm an hour or so later.

"Alright! I've decided!" smirked Mika drenched in water addressing her tired crew.

"Biiiri?" questioned Biri as he stuck his head out of the cabin to see how the crew did.

"W-what!" huffed Lena lying tiredly on the deck.

"Nore will be our weatherman!" smiled Mika causing the crew to sweat-drop.

"Is that even a real position?" questioned Ryuudo.

"Sounds like someone who actually has no clue what the weather's gonna do yet people still trust them." stated Lena.

"With what we've been through so far, maybe having someone who can predict the weather would be good." said Nicole agreeing with Mika.

"I think it's a good idea, what do you say Nore?" said Drake looking over at Nore leaning against the mast.

"Hmm, I don't mind." softly smiled Nore.

"As long as he doesn't mind sparing every now and then."

"A toned body is a healthy mind."

"Then it's decided! You'll be our weatherman, your job is to inform us if anything weathery happens." smiled Mika as she explained the brand new position to the crew's newest nakama. Nore smirked a bit and nodded understanding his position.

"What about Biri? Does he need a position?" asked Nicole as she patted the bird's head.

"Shishi, that's easy. He's our messenger/battle partner." chuckled Mika causing many of the crew to chuckle along with her.

"Hey! Let's celebrate our new nakama!" exclaimed Mika with her new idea. Most the crew just moaned in response, though in the end a toast was given to Nore and Biri. And so, with the formalities done, the crew sailed on with their captain ever hopeful that they weren't too late.

At night, some days after the Tournament city incident, a rather large ship was docked outside the port town of Nanohana of the Alabasta Kingdom. The ship's crew was in a hurry, they were already in deep shit with the boss. Any more failure and they'll be 'sleeping with the fishes'. Only one man seemed calmed about the situation; Cadrid. The man was more furious at how their 'associate' was making them wait for so long. Tapping his foot impatiently, Cadrid stared out to sea waiting for the 'associate'.

"Where is he?" said Cadrid rhetorically and impatiently.

"Sir! We've spotted a small dingy out the starboard." stated one of the men. Cadrid gave a sigh of relief as he followed the man to the starboard side.

"Finally." As Cadrid looked towards the sleeping island, he could see the small dingy in question being rowed by one large hooded man. Eventually the small dingy docked next to the much bigger boat and a rope ladder was thrown down to allow the man to climb aboard.

"It's about time, we are strapped for time." stated Cadrid frustratedly as the man stepped aboard.

"Sorry, I just received an update from my partners." apologized the large hooded man, who stood only a two feet taller than Cadrid, in a gruff voice. "And don't worry, everything will be ready and set. After all, I pride myself in my excellent planning."

"You better hope this plan works. The boss isn't a patient man." said Cadrid with a slight worried tone.

"Don't worry, everything is in place. We are ready to move and once I make it to Alubarna we'll begin the operation."

"Good, leave tomorrow." ordered Cadrid with great severity. The man nodded and began walking back to the rope ladder.

"Remember, you won't get the package until you pay us, in cash." warned the man before he climbed down the rope ladder. He then rowed back to Nanohana to prepare for tomorrow unable to see the devious smirk which Cadrid now bore.

Meanwhile many nautical miles away, the Draco Bliss was sailing smoothly over the clear ocean. Most of its crew were tucked away in blissful dreaming. The only one not asleep was Drake for he was on night duty. As usual, Drake stayed at the helm making sure that the ship was in line with the Log Pose. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he was doing. At this moment, he was staring up into the sky looking over the stars and constellations. He smirked looking a several sets of stars he had familiarized with.

"Better keep an eye on Lena for awhile." softly chuckled Drake as he continued his gaze over the stares taking another swig from his bottle. Until he got to one of his favorite star only to quickly be surprised.

"That's interesting." mumbled Drake curiously as he took in some new information of our favorite captain.

Next day, a familiar medium sized boat came sailing off from the horizon with its whole crew awake and geared.

"Finally! We made it!" shouted Mika excitingly.

"And as you can see, the island isn't up in smoke." stated Akio pointing to Sandy Island.

"Shishishi, I guess I overreacted a bit." chuckled Mika.

"So what's are pl-"

"Incoming!" shouted Ryuudo panicky interrupting Lena. Before the crew could say anything, off the side of the boat a large splash dowsed the crew.

"What the!" shouted Lena, loosing her lollipop, as she looked off the side to see.

"Marines!" The crew looked in Lena's direction to see that a single marine battleship as making it's way towards the small crew.

"Aw crap!" muttered Drake as he got back to the helm and turned the Draco to the opposite direction of the battleship.

"Sir, the Mika pirates are making a break for it." stated a marine addressing to the marine commodore.

The man being addressed was a stern looking man though quite thin compared to bulkier marines. While he whore the typically marine coat with the the insignia 'Justice' on it, but underneath it was what looked like a Desert sand colored hunter clothes and hat (Think the hunter from Jumanji). He had dirty blonde hair with an odd mustache that looked like it went around his face. On his back he carried an odd looking gun that looked like it was made roughly a hundred years ago, but modified to shot multiply rounds.

"Very good, chaps." said the commodore with a stern British accent. "Let's deal with these rookies like we did with the last batch."

"Aye, aye, Commodore Winston!" saluted the marine soldiers as the continued their attacks on the rookie pirates.

"I thought you said that we would only have to worry about the Royal Army!" shouted Lena as the entire seemed panicked. A round of cannonballs came splashing down. Luckily, they were to spaced out and failed to hit the Draco.

"I guess it's just not our day." replied Drake a bit frustrated.

"Bi bibibibi Ri!" screamed the bird frantically as he ran all over the deck.

"We should fight!" suggested Mika excitingly as he watched the marine ship behind them.

"There's no way the Draco could take on a marine battleship!" stated Ryuudo. Another wave of canon fire came still missing the small ship, but only slightly.

"He's right Mika." agreed Nicole as she hanged onto the railing.

"But we don't have anywhere to hide." stated Akio as he brought his gloves for the possible fight.

"Yet." The crew looked towards Nore, who had taken interest in the Sandora river that emptied out into the ocean.

"Selena, do you have any large scale smokescreen bullets?" asked Nore as he looked back at the crew.

"Well, I have worked on a cannonball sized smokescreen for the ship." said Lena, slightly taken back by their new crewmate using her full name. "In case we ever needed to make a quick escape, but it wasn't been tested."

"Good, looks like we can test it then. Load it up into the side cannons." smiled Nore. Lena nodded and ran below deck. Nore then turned to Ryuudo. "Do you think you can stop a battleship?"

"Heh, it'll be like my old ship-wrecker days." smirked Ryuudo confidently. Catching Nore's plan Ryuudo quickly jumped into the sea.

"Drake, can you turn the ship to its side?" Drake gave Nore a salute and began turning the wheel.

"Yeah! Let's fight!" cheered Mika getting caught up in the moment.

"What's your plan?" asked Akio with Nicole also giving the man a curious look.

"We're about to do a disappearing act." stated Nore confidently smiling as he looked back at the marine battleship.

"Sir, the enemy seems to be preparing to attack us." said the marine soldier.

"Hmm, gusty move pirates, let us show them the consequences of arrogance, shall we men." said Commodore Winston. The marines cheered and were about to continue their attack until the ship suddenly jerked.

"My lord!" said the commodore in surprise as he regained his balance. "Report!"

"Sir, we must have hit a reef!" said a marine soldier. Many others were looking over the railing to check what may have stopped them.

"Nonsense! Their no reefs around here!" said Commodore Winston as he too checked over the railing. Like many of the men he couldn't see anything that could possibly stop a marine battleship.

_'Grrr. Hurry up Lena!'_ inwardly growled Ryuudo as he held onto the bottom of the battleship and pulled the opposite direction of where it wanted to go.

"It's loaded!" shouted Lena from below deck.

"You may f-"

"Fire Away Lena!" shouted Mika excitingly before Nore could finish. Lena heard Mika and fired the cannon.

"Sir! The pirates are firing on us!" shouted a marine soldier bringing the commodore out of his thoughts.

"Damn, we were distracted." growled Commodore Winston. "Men! Stop gawking and start-"

*****CRAACK***** *****BOOOOM***** *****PHOOOSH*****

"Ahhhh!" screamed the soldiers as the smokescreen cannon crashed into the deck. Instantly, an explosion of black smoke soon covered the deck blinding the crew.

_'That's my cue.'_ thought Ryuudo as he heard the sound of an explosion from inside the battleship. He let go of the ship and then swam off towards the Draco.

"Cough...cough...cough, Commodore are you okay." yelled a concerned marine soldier.

"I'm fine, soldier." said Commodore Winston even more frustrated. "What's the damage."

"The upper deck is partially destroyed as well as the second and third floor. Nothing of importance was damaged or destroyed." stated the soldier.

"Good, then continue firing at the Mika pirates then." ordered Commodore Winston. The men nodded and got back to their position. However.

"Sir! We lost sight of them!"

"What!" yelled the commodore as he passed through the smoke to find the Mika pirates ship gone. Not only that, but the battleship was quite a distance away from where it was supposedly stopped. "Blast! They must have given us the slip."

"Orders sir."

"Return to base and inform the Royal Army and Navy about the pirates."

"Aye, aye!" saluted the marines.

"That was close." sighed Lena in relief as she relaxed against the mast. The whole crew seemed to be partially spent after all the action they had just seen. The Draco Bliss was securely hidden in a well-covered cove just outside where the Sandora River emptied into the sea.

"Aw~, I wanted to kick their asses." whined Mika.

"Same here." sighed Akio oddly enough.

"You guys really do make a perfect couple." commented Lena.

"Hey!" shouted Akio while Mika looked at the younger girl confusedly.

"Heh, heh, looks like my line got stolen." softly chuckled Drake. He then turned to Nore resting next to Biri. "How did you know about this little hiding spot?"

"Those." said Nore as he pointed towards the other side of the Draco. The crew looked over the railing to see weird seals wearing turtle shells.

"What are those!" said Mika excitingly gaining both the attention of the crew and the animals.

"Du du!" said one of the seal things acting as if challenging the crew.

"I think it wants to fight." grinned Akio at the sound of the challenge. He placed his gloves on and was was about to jump off then attack the seal-turtle thing until Lena and Ryuudo quickly grabbed him.

"Hold on! We don't want to piss off anymore people!" said Lena in worry.

"Let's just get to Nanohana and,-"

"I win!" The crew looked back to see the same dugong unconscious and beaten by Mika.

"Mika!" shouted the three. From behind the triumphant Mika the other dugongs looked on Mika with great interest.

"What are they doing?" asked Nicole curiously.

"Ah! Here they are." The crew looked back to see Drake with a book in hand. "They're Kung-Fu Dugongs, classified as type B creatures, and famous for their martial art skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, they become that person's follower."

"Thanks Dexter*." commented Lena.

"So that means..." said Akio as he looked back to see Mika and the other Kung-Fu Dugongs in a training session.

"Wow! This is so cool!" smiled Mika as she just repeatedly punch air.

"An army of mini Mikas." sweat-drop the three realizing the error they may have just made.

"Actually, this could be helpful." said Nicole with an idea. The group looked at the older girl quizzically. "Mika, do you think you could get the Dugongs to watch our ship?"

"That's a great idea!" smiled Mika as she then turned to address the dugongs.

"Good thinking, Nicolette." commented Nore slightly shocking the girl slightly.

"Uh, thank you."

"Well, I'm glad we got something to watch our ship while we trek through Sandy Island." commented Drake.

"Trek?" stated Ryuudo, Lena, and Nicole curiously. Drake gave a sigh and dug through another of his pockets pulling out another map.

"From here, we should head to Nanohana. For supplies and probably a guide. From there will be walking thought the Sandora desert for a few days until we finally hit Alubarna." said Drake as he pointed out their intended path.

"That looks rather difficult." mentioned Nicole worriedly.

"Quite, but if we have a guide it should at least make the journey easier." stated Drake with a confident smile as he rolled up the map.

"Hey guys!" shouted Mika as she climbed aboard the Draco. "The Private Mika army agreed to watch the ship."

"Du!" said a Kung-Fu Dugong as it hopped onto the ship giving them the thumbs up.

"Biri Bi." waved Biri to the dugong receiving a happy wave in return.

"Good work, let's get packed and moving." said Drake.

"Yosh!" cheered the crew as the each packed for the upcoming trip.

Outskirts of Nanohana.

"You doing okay Ryuudo?" asked Nicole wearing a white shirt and light tan shorts. She along with Lena, Mika, Akio, and Nore were up ahead of Ryuudo and Drake, while Biri kept to the sky, with the city was only a few feet away.

"Ugh, doing fine." said Ryuudo though actually quite hot. Ryuudo was most unfortunate to have to wear his full on disguise which covered part of his body.

"What about you Drake?" called out Lena wearing a lighter version of her usual clothes.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" yelled Drake, wearing a white short sleeved hoodie with his dragon symbol on his right arm with tan cargo pants, with an odd happy tone scaring the young teen.

"Is he okay?" asked Lena this to Akio and Mika.

"Yeah, he's fine, but Drake hates extreme weather like this." stated Akio, wearing a white shirt and jeans, calmly. Nore, actually wearing a shirt with his white towel around the back of his neck, looked back at the older crewmate with great curiosity.

"He gets really cranky or he stays inside until we can force him to play." smiled Mika, wearing a yellow skirt with a red skirt, having recalled past experiences.

"We're here." stated Nore calmly gaining the group's attention. With a few feet of distance left, the group could already see that the city was crowded with people completely indifferent about the heat.

"Finally!" shouted the two in the back in rejoice.

"Alright, remember your jobs." stated Akio looking back at the group.

"And everyone has their allowance and money needed for supplies." added Mika.

"Right, me, Ryuudo and Nore will gather supplies." said Nicole.

"And everyone else will search for a guide." stated Akio.

"Eh, you might want to make a third group." stated Lena pointing towards town. The group looked into town to find Mika already running off.

"Food!"

"Dammit Mika!" shouted Akio in comical frustration.

"I'll search for her, Akio. Starting to get used to it by now." said Lena as she began to casual walk into to after Mika.

"Fine, good luck everyone." stated Akio to the group, All of them nodded and the groups split off to due their task.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_?: Should I warm up some tea for you sir?_

_Winston: Send some of the men into Nanohana, and keep an eye for "Spark Fist" Mika._

_Ryuudo: No Nicole._

_Akio: Would you please calm down, it's honestly not that bad out here._

_?: Heh, heh, I'm only repeating stories I've already heard of once before._

_?: Is this Commodore "Hunter" Winston of Marine Base 21 on Sandy Island._

_Next time: Escape to the Desert! With the Man with A Thousand Tales_

_Mika: No time! Let's go!_

**Author's Note:**

**A: Hehe, surprise! Due to certain circumstances, I can produce one more chapter out than normal.**

**Drake: Certainly a rare opportunity.**

**A: ( :D )Hehehe. **

**Drake: ( :? ) What's so funny.**

**A: The first two reviewers loved you drunk. (Pops open a bottle)**

**Drake: Oh no! I'm doing that again, I'm already suffering from the heat and I-**

**A: ( :D ) Bored now, drink up.**

**Drake: What! ***GARGLE*** Ah!**

**A: Now, while we wait for Drake to get drunk enjoy another helping of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. With adding Centuar Lena and Biri-Z, the group trudged through a swamp where they were suddenly attacked by the Ogre Akio." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recalled the recent events from last chapter.

"I'm a bandit! Hand over all your money!" shouted Ogre Akio as he launched fast pace punches aimed for Mika.

"Shishishi, you'll be perfect. I'll tame you!" declared Mika confidently. "Biri-Z! Egg please!"

"Bii Ri!" nodded Biri-Z as he quickly laid an egg.

"Ah! That bird lays golden eggs!" said Ogre Akio in amazement. He quickly changed direction and ran for Biri-Z.

"Biiii!" screamed Biri-Z leaving the egg.

"I got it!" yelled Centaur Lena as she scooped the egg up right before Ogre Akio could snatch it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Catch Mika!" Centaur Lena then threw the egg with all her might. Ogre Akio quickly went into action, but found that his legs wouldn't move.

"Hactans Seniv." said Chibi Nicole casting spell tying Ogre Akio in vines.

"Rraaw! Damn you!"

"Got it!" smiled Chibi Mika as she caught and ate the egg. Immediately, the girl started to glow in electrical energy.

"What the!"

"Know your place, Ogre Akio." smirked Chibi Mika as she launched her attack at Ogre Akio.

*****BZZZZT*****

"Ahhh!" screamed Ogre Akio then fell in a crumbled and charred lump.

"Good job, Mika." smiled Chibi Nicole with Biri-Z nodding in agreement.

"But you might've over done it?" questioned Centaur Lena as she kicked the ogre.

"Ah!" screamed Ogre Akio

"Ahhhh/Biiiriii!"screamed the group in surprise. The monster then slowly sat himself up, way too tired to actually continue.

"You are quite tough, for a girl." commented Ogre Akio.

"I'm Monster Tamer Mika, and I'm recruiting monsters to help battle Body-shredding Brock." smiled Chibi Mika as she extended her hand to shake.

"Hmm, Body-shredding Brock, huh? He's a monster's monster." stated Akio sternly disheartening the group a bit. However, he quickly smirked and shook Mika's hand. "Sounds like a real challenge. I'm in."

"Awesome, welcome aboard."

"Hello, I'm Magician 1st class Nicole." smiled Chibi Nicole as she approached the ogre and began to heal him. "Oh! And this is Biri-Z."

"Bi bi." said Biri-Z nervously hiding behind Centaur Lena.

"I'm Centaur Lena, welcome to our enslavement." joked Centaur Lena causing the group to laugh.

"And so, the ogre Akio, with his endless stream of attacks, joined the party." narrated Chibi Nicole as the group finally left the swamp.

"To be continued." smiled and waved Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

**A & Drake: ~And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song~!**

**Drake: You...hic...are my best, bestest, bestiest friend...hic...I've pff-ahahahaha!**

**A: And you...hic...you are...hic...you are the best girlfriend I've ever, never, mever, known to...uh yeah.**

**A & Drake: More Drinks! **

**A: ~Ja Ne~! ...hic...**


	29. Chapter 28: Escape to the Desert!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate, the crew, with the new addition of Nore and Biri, sailed from Pit-sang island and reached Sandy island. However, they were quickly met with Commodore Winston and the marines. With quick thinking, the crew escaped. Before entering town, the crew split into three groups. One for supplies, one to look for a guide, and Lena to look for Mika. What exciting new adventure will out crew experience today?_

Escape to the Desert!

With the Man with A Thousand Tales

Nanohana, a port town to the Alabasta Kingdom known for its great shops and irresistible perfume. Many years ago, this port city was set aflame and destroyed in an evil scheme made by a cruel man to both rule the country and find a legendary weapon known as Pluton. However, once this man was defeated and the rebellion that had been occurring during such hard times was finally stopped, the city was rebuilt and returned to it's former glory. In present time, in addition to the town being rebuilt the city had built a marine base to protect themselves in the new pirate age.

"Ah! Sir! What happen to the ship!" shouted a old, short, pudgy, light black-haired man, who also with a British accent, wearing a black suit with the marine insignia on the back with white, frantically. The marine battleship that had chased after Draco Bliss had docked at the marine base on the other side of Nanohana for much needed repairs.

"We were out maneuvered by some blasted rookie pirates." stated Commodore Winston rather frustrated in his loss.

"Should I warm up some tea for you sir?"

"Thank you, Commander Higgins. That would refreshing." The commander bowed and left to brew up some tea.

"What's up with the commander following around the commodore like a butler?" asked a curious marine soldier seeing the conversation between his officers."I know he's his superior officer, but it seems like he's abusing his position."

"Don't you know, Commodore Winston is a son of a lord and Commander Higgins is his butler." stated a marine soldier.

"I've heard that he was always so restless back home. He would hunt small animals or strays and mount them in his room. So he ran away and joined the marines along with his caretaker/butler." said another marine. At this time, Commodore Winston had sat down to relax as he thought of his next course of action.

"Here you are, sir." said Commander Higgins as he placed a steaming cup of tea next to him along with a pot. "It's your favorite, Jasmine Oolong Tea."

"Thank you, Higgins." said Commodore Winston as he took the cup of tea and sipped a bit. The commander then took a seat opposite of the commodore and waited patiently for his superior to talk.

"Sir?"

"Just thinking, Higgins."

"If I may ask, who was your 'prey' this time, sir."

"Some rookie pirate crew with a captain of 32 million beli."

"Hmm, they should have been easy for you sir."

"Indeed, but something seemed to have halted my ship before I could even hit the little buggers."

"How odd, sir." stated Commander Higgins. "So what's our next course of action?"

"Send some of the men into Nanohana, and keep an eye for "Spark Fist" Mika." ordered Commodore Winston.

"At once sir." said Commander Higgins as he sat up and bowed to his superior then left to address the men. Meanwhile, Winston kept pondering what should have been in overwhelming victory over the pirate menace.

In Nanohana

"Whoa! The marketplace is so busy!" exclaimed Nicole as she was amazed at the Arabian style marketplace. Everywhere people were haggling with vendors, vendors were trying to get people interested in buying whatever they are selling, and others were entertaining people.

"Be careful Nicole, we're only here to buy supplies." stated Ryuudo as he looked over the marketplace. He soon felt someone tapping on his shoulder and turned to see Nore.

"What?" Nore's only response was him pointing to a stand. Ryuudo looked in said direction to only sweat-drop.

"This is the best jewelry you'll find anywhere, everything here is one-of-a-kind." smiled the vendor as he spoke to Nicole, who was enthralled with what the man was saying.

"These are beautiful." said Nicole to herself as she waged an internal battle to buy or not to buy.

"No Nicole." Before Nicole could even make a decision, Ryuudo pulled the girl away from the vendor. "We're here for supplies, not jewelry."

"Yes...you're right." said Nicole though she kept looking back at the vendor in wanting need.

"What should we buy first?" stated Nore trying to move the conversation along.

"Water." said Ryuudo flat out. The other two agreed and began looking for stand that either sold water or containers for water.

"So where do we search for a guide?" asked Akio as he and Drake walked through another street looking around for someone that looked like they could be a guide.

"Can we at least get out of this heat!" said Drake irritably while sweating up a storm.

"Would you please calm down, it's honestly not that bad out here." said Akio getting tired of the older man's childish whining.

"Fine, then let's get out some bars or something. That's a good enough place for at least some information about a guide." Akio thought it over and agreed with the older nakama. Both then kept walking until they found what their looking for.

"The Spice Bean, huh?"

"Good enough as any to start." said Drake slightly less irritable. Both men then walked into the restaurant hopefully to find a guide.

"Damn, where did Mika go this time." mumbled Lena as she popped I her mouth another lollipop, yellow, while walking through the crowded streets. She already been though some food stands and it seems Mika had completely bypassed them.

"Geez, what did Mika pick up that would make her miss all the other vendors?" thought Lena out loud as continued to walk.

"...and so the kingdom was saved by the most unlikely of heroes, a pirate crew. Then the princess married the pirate crew captain and both ruled the kingdom into a golden age ruled by the 'Pirate King'."

"Yeah!" Lena would've kept walking until she picked out a certain voice out of the crowd of children.

"Mika?" Lena turned to the group of children surrounding a young man, looking around Drake's age, wearing a tan hooded cloak wearing a black shirt underneath with tans pants. His hood was down revealing his short, sun blonde hair. In the group of children sat one Mika as he clapped for the the story teller.

"Mika!"

"Huh?" said Mika curiously as she looked around. "Oh! Lena, where ya been?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing?" said Lena rather curious of the storyteller.

"Well, I went to get some food and then I find this guy telling an awesome story of a princess and a pirate crew." smiled Mika pointing to the storyteller.

"Heh, heh, I'm only repeating stories I've already heard of once before." smiled the man as he scratched his head embarrassed from the praise.

"Bye, Mister Selim!" waved the kids as the left group with smiles on their faces. The man, Selim, gave a wave and a smile in returned.

"By the way, I'm Selim the Storyteller of a thousand tales"

"Uh storyteller?"

"Ooh! You should join our crew!" shouted Mika excitingly.

"Wait Mika!"

"Heh, heh, sorry little girl, but I'm already attached to my job. After all, I pride myself in storytelling." smiled Selim while also apologizing to the excited Mika.

"Aw~." whined Mika depressingly.

"Heh, heh, how about I tell a story as compensation." compromised the man.

"Really!" said Mika regaining her spirits. The man nodded then looked at the younger girl to see what her opinion would be.

"Eh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to one story." smiled Lena defeated by her own curiosity.

"Yosh, but let's move inside. It's almost noon, we'll be boiling in our clothes." suggested Selim as he pointed towards the building next to them.

"Okay." said both girls following the man inside for a story.

"Soldier report." said Commodore Winston through the Mini Transponder Snail with Commander Higgins next to him with a group of other soldiers.

"So far, no sighting of "Spark Fist" Mika as well as no information on who else is in her crew." replied the soldier through the snail.

"Damn, if only we had more information on that blasted crew!" shouted the commodore as he closed the Mini Transponder Snail.

"Be-de be-de be-de be-de be-de." interrupted the commodore. He stared at the Mini Transponder

Snail suspiciously since he had already finished the report. "Be-de be-de be-de Ca-chunk."

"Hello." said Commodore Winston cautiously.

"Is this Commodore "Hunter of the Seas" Winston Hill of Marine Base 21 on Sandy Island." spoke a male voice.

"This is he speaking, who is this?"

"Captain Justin of Lougetown's Marine Base in the East Blue."

"Ah, I've heard of you. The little whelp that's gone and abandoned his post much like one admiral has long ago." stated Commodore Winston rather distastefully. "You listen here, sonny. Back in my-"

"Sir, I'm sure you have a great lesson to teach, but I would like to relay some information of some pirates I've been after, the Mika pirates."

"The Mika pirates? By Jove, why didn't you speak up in the first place!" shouted Commodore Winston surprised to have received just what he needed.

"Ugh, that was worthless." groaned Akio as he and Drake walked out of another restaurant and bar, this time less eloquent the the first place they checked. Inside, many of the people in the bar were beaten up and unconscious.

"Just as bad as Pit-sang, except they don't have an excuse." agreed Drake feeling better after blowing off some steam from the last two bars.

"Huh, maybe we should just go ask random people." suggest Akio fed up with the bar and restaurant life.

"Eh, don't worry. Everything will fall into place one way or another." smiled Drake with beaming optimism. Akio seemed reassured and the two men kept walking looking through the streets noticing something out of the ordinary.

"Akio."

"Yeah, I see them." said the first mate calmly as they both continued to walk knowing that marines were following them.

"Shush!" said Nore as he, Nicole, and Ryuudo hid behind the remains of some house. On the other side , a group of marines came running through the streets looking for them. It was very fortunate that they had bought the needed supplies for trekking the desert.

"How did they know who we are?" questioned Nicole quietly as she sat against the slab. She was newly dressed in some proper desert crossing clothes along with Nore as well as have clothing for the rest of the crew.

"Not sure, but how do we meet the others now?" questioned Ryuudo seeing that they were in quite a predicament. Then Ryuudo realized.

"Nore!"

"Yes."

"Whatever information they have on us, probably doesn't include you." stated Ryuudo with a devious smile. Nore looked at the wrapped up half-Fishmen curiously.

"Oh! I see." realized Nicole with a gasp. "Nore you can go out and look for our friends and bring direct them here."

"Biiri?" The group looked towards the desert to see Biri landing right next to them without the marines catching site of him.

"Ah, Biri. Can you help Nore search for the rest?" asked Ryuudo hurriedly.

"Bi." saluted the bird confidently.

"Look out for Biri when and if he finds them."

"Ah, I see. I will do my best." said Nore giving the two a bow and then walking out into public with a goal. Biri gave one last squawk and then flew back up to the sky keeping with Nore.

"He'll be okay, right?" questioned Nicole instantly worried about Nore.

"He's our nakama, ha can take care of himself if needed." smiled Ryuudo completely confident in their new crewmate.

"If you say so."

"Agh! Where did those two go?" shouted a marine as he and few others looked around the crowded streets looking for Akio and Drake.

"Keep looking, the commodore wants us to find that guy with the dragon symbol especially." stated another marine. The others nodded and split to keep searching. Meanwhile, Akio and Drake appeared from their respective hiding spots.

"That's odd, why would they be after you Drake?" questioned Akio as he stepped out of the empty barrel.

"Hmm, the fact that they even know my Ryu Symbol makes me think my old friend is close by." said Drake as he peered behind a crate.

"Captain Justin? What's he doing here?"

"Probably after me and Mika."

"Mika I get, but why you?" Drake couldn't help but sigh knowing full well that these questions would have to answered eventually.

"Another time. Right now, let's find the others and possibly a guide." said Drake rather serious.

"Right." nodded Akio as the two men then began to slink away from where the marines were.

"Shishishi!"

"Huh?" Both men heard the loud distinctive laugh of their captain. The two moved down the alley towards the laugh and into another street crowded like any other. The laugh, however, was coming from inside the building next to them. They both quickly slipped into the building.

"Ugh, another bar." complained Akio seeing as they entered another bar.

"Ah true, but look." smiled Drake as he pointed Akio's gaze towards a large crowd with Mika and Lena centered in it.

"Mika, Lena!" shouted Akio. Both girls were brought out of their little world and turned to see their nakama.

"Akio, Drake, you gotta meet this guy, Selim. He tells awesome stories!" shouted Mika as she waved the two over to them.

"Yeah, there was one about about a legendary burning tiger ghost, and another about about a cursed sword." added Lena who was also quite excited about the mans stories.

"Really now, that's quite a colorful collection you've got." commented Drake as the two pushed through the crowd and reached the girls and the man known as Selim.

"Hehe, I've traveled a lot before I reached here. And I always pride myself on learning new stories with each island I visit." smiled Selim bashfully.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're well traveled," commented Akio impatiently. "but we are kinda in a rush to find a guide and head for Alubarna. So pardon the interruption."

"Aw~, but we were about to see if the pirate captain can rescue his namaka from a devil flower!" whined Mika as she was being pulled by Akio.

"It was nice meeting you, Selim." said Lena giving the man a bow then leaving with the others. Selim, however, seemed quite interested in the group.

"I don't wanna!" screamed Mika throwing a mini tantrum wanting to finish the story. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!' shouted Akio angrily losing patience with his captain and childhood friend.

"Mika, we're actually in some trouble." said Drake stopping the screaming and yelling. Mika looked at the older man curiously as well as Lena.

"What kind of trouble?" questioned Lena.

"Hey! Hold on!" The group turned back towards the bar to see Selim running after them. "I heard you need a guide?"

"Yeah." said Akio eying the man cautiously.

"Well, I'm actually heading to Alubarna one last time for a little business. I'm well familiar with the path, I can guide to the capital city." stated Selim surprising the group.

"Really?" said the group surprised.

"What's this gonna cost us?" asked Mika suspiciously.

"Haha! For keeping me such good company and enjoying my stories so much, it's on the house. So to speak." smiled Selim being completely honest with the group.

"Awesome! You're hired!" exclaimed Mika happily.

"Wait! Let's talk this over for a -"

"Hold it, Selim." Before Lena could finish, the group soon found themselves surrounded by some ragged looking men all holding up either swords or daggers.

"Uh, friends of yours?" asked Drake looking at the men curiously.

"They're the Red Scorpion Bandits. I kinda tricked them out of their money and spent most of it gambling in Rain Base." stated Selim with a embarrassed smile yet undetermined by the surrounding men.

"We don't have time for this, the marines are here." stated Akio readying for a fight.

"The marines are here!" shouted Lena in surprise.

"Not only that, but our old friend Captain Justin is close by." added Drake also gearing up for a fight.

"Justin?"

"The guy we had lunch with in Lougetown."

"Oh! Crap!" said Mika worried.

"What do we do now?" asked Lena worried about the situation.

"Bi Bi!" Hearing the a familiar squawk, the group, minus Selim more worried about the bandits, looked up to see Biri flying in low.

"Trueng Tab!" The group turned to see several of the men being knock out.

"What the hell!" shouted the other bandits on the other side of the group.

"Nore!" shouted the females as the man came into full view.

"Hello Namika and Selena." greeted Nore bowing to the ladies. Then he gave the men a serious look. "We need to move. Now."

"Don't have to tell us twice." said Akio as the group then began running opposite of the bandits.

"Hey! Hold it we're not done with you yet!" shouted on of the bandits. Before the group was too far ahead, Mika turned around with her fist glowing.

"What the!"

"Selim! Don't turn around!" warned Akio to their new guide.

"Sure?"

"Spark Flash!" shouted Mika as she threw her attack at the bandits then exploded in a flash of bright light.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" screamed the bandits as the group followed Nore to the rest of their crew.

"Whoa!" shouted Selim in amazement. While he did not look back, he could feel the power and see the light produced by Mika.

"Sir! Over there!" shouted a marine soldier. Commodore Winston didn't need to be told twice as he saw the bright light near the edge of town.

"That would be her." said the Mini Transponder Snail voicing Captain Justin. "That's the same move she used at Lougetown. I can see it from here."

"Men! Head to the other side of Nanohana with post hast! Contact the others and tell them the same." commanded Commodore Winston.

"Aye, aye sir!" saluted the men a the immediately took off running.

"Sir." said Commander Higgins as he cared a rather large bag.

"It's time for the hunt." said Commodore Winston with a enthusiastic smile. "Bring out my gear, Higgins."

"At once sir." bowed the commander with a smile as he went back to the marine base.

"Uh, Commodore? What about the captain?" asked the marine next to the commodore.

"Let the gipper dock, but he is not to move out unless commanded by me." stated Commodore Winston sternly leaving the marine to his duty as he himself went to see his new 'prey'.

"Spark Flash!"

"Smokescreen Bullet!" shouted the girls as the launched their blinding moves then quickly turning around as not to be blinded by Mika's attack.

"Good job, gals." smiled Drake seeing that bandits were quite disoriented.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, guys." apologized Selim as the turned the corner following Nore. "I didn't think they would be here. Their territory is on the other side of the river."

"No bad, as long as you don't freak about what's coming next." said Akio.

"Huh?"

"Freeze! Mika Pirates!" The group kept running as marines started coming out alleys behind them.

"We're the Hurricane Pirates!" shouted the crew, minus Nore and Selim, back at the marines.

"You're pirates?" questioned Selim curiously.

"Fire!" shouted a marine.

"Split!" shouted Lena. The group then separated; Selim, Akio, and Lena went left, and Mika, Drake, and Nore went the opposite. Luckily, it was just in time as the bullets began firing away.

"Yeah." answered Akio lying next to Selim.

"Follow Biri back to the others." yelled Nore to the other group and pointed up showing Biri still flying above them.

"Got it." shouted Akio as his group picked themselves up and continued as did the other.

"Still regret helping us." smirked Lena as she ran up to Selim.

"Only for not asking to be paid." grinned Selim jokingly showing no regret in his decision.

"Keep up guys!" shouted Akio already turning the next corner. The two nodded and sped up to catch Akio.

"Where did they go!" shouted a marine as their group reached to where the crew split.

"After them men! Check every alley and street, they can't have gone far." shouted the leader of the group as they group split into individuals.

"Mika! Over here!" waved Nicole from behind the slab.

"Hey Nicole, hey Ryuudo! Cool outfits" waved Mika as her group came into view.

"Quickly, put on these outfits." said Ryuudo as he threw some pair of clothes to the incoming group.

"Biri!" The group turned back towards town to see Biri being followed by the others coming rushing towards them.

"Hey guys!" waved Mika cheerfully.

"Take a trek outfit and get ready to run!" grinned Drake as he tossed the newcomers their clothes. Selim, having already wearing his desert trekking outfit, immediately began looking over the crew's supplies.

"Biriiii!" cheered the bird as it landed next to the slab.

"Good work, Biri." smiled Nicole as she gave the bird a pat.

"Bi!"

"You too, Nore." Nore smiled nodded as he continued to pack while Selim looked over the supplies they gathered.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Ryuudo as he saw the blonde hair man with the Akio and Mika.

"I'm Selim, your guide, and I'm glad you already prepared because-"

"Yes, we know the marines are here." said Nicole as she addressed the man. "By the way, I'm Nicole and this is Ryuudo."

"Nice to meet both of you." smiled Selim as he shook hands with his newly meet friends. When he got to Ryuudo he looked over the him a bit. "You're quite a big fellow, and quite covered up."

"I have...uhhh."

"He's a half-Fishmen." stated Mika as she dressed herself in her new desert trekking outfit.

"Oh, I see. Very appropriate for your kind of people when worried about others think." smiled Selim as he finished his handshake. "Don't worry, people here are more concerned about how the new king is leading this country then appearances."

"Ah, thanks." said Ryuudo confusedly. Selim then went back to his duty.

"You know you don't have lie anymore, right." said Nicole softly to Ryuudo who seemed to be slightly shocked at the man's casual manner.

"Yeah, I know." said Ryuudo absentmindedly.

"Alright! Looks like you have everything you'll need to cross the Sandora desert." said Selim as he finished looking over the crew's supplies.

"Is everyone ready to go!" shouted Mika as she looked over her crew as they finished up dressing themselves. "Yosh! Start piling the pack mules."

"What?" questioned all the men. Suddenly, each man was given a heavy pack with Ryuudo getting the bigger one.

"What the hell Mika!" shouted Akio and Ryuudo while Nore and Drake were confused.

"Sorry, we already voted."

"When?"

"Just now." smiled Mika with Lena chuckling while Nicole and Selim looked at the group confusedly.

"Re-vote!"

"There they are!"The crew plus one looked back behind the slab to see that their hiding spot was blown.

"No time! Let's go!" shouted Mika excitingly as she started running towards the desert grabbing the water barrel.

"Biiri!" shouted the bird as Nicole placed small water barrel on Biri and set him flying.

"Wait up Mika!" shouted Nicole in distress carrying her small bag.

"Smokescreen Bullet!" shouted Lena giving the crew some cover then immediately following behind taking a few light bags.

"Hurry up, guys." smirked Selim as he waved the slowly running men to catch up carrying his own bag.

"Dammit Mika." growled Akio and Ryuudo as the guys fell behind the others running with all their might.

"This should be a good workout." said Nore indifferently as he seemed beating the other three.

"Not on my watch!" grinned Akio determinedly as he picked up the pace.

"Ugh, why Oda? Why?" complained Drake as he fell the furthest behind though still keeping up with the group. Though he should be asking why to someone else (*smirk*).

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems that our reconnaissance group lost track of the Hurricane Pirates." reported a marine as he hanged up on the Transponder Snail now speaking to the commodore just outside the base.

"The Hurricane Pirates?"

"Also known as the Mika Pirates, sir."

"Ah!"

"Yes, but from what are men gathered it looks like the pirates were heading into the desert."

By Jove," gasped the man in surprise. "That's perfect."

"Excuse me, sir."

"There are about to give me a most exciting hunt." smirked Commodore Winston. Suddenly, the ground began shake scaring some of the marines.

"Ah, my transportation is here." smiled Commodore Winston as turned to address the incoming transportation. Soon the man was covered in a large shadow, amazing the marines.

"I've done what you've asked, sir." From on top of the transportation, Commander Higgins addressed his superior. " I thought we may have lost our prey so I prepared Quartermane and the Desert Hound squad for an expedition into the desert."

"Good thinking, Higgins."

"However, Captain Justin is having a rather hard time following your orders."

"Blast it all!" shouted commodore frustratedly. He then addressed his men. "Sit tight men, Looks like the hunt will be postponed until I can deal with that ruffian."

"Aye, aye sir." shouted the marines.

"Indeed, sir." nodded Commander Higgins as he then whipped the reigns causing the animal transportation to roar then back up as the commodore went inside to address the young captain.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_Drake: DEAR ODA, IT'S HOT!_

_Nore: You don't seem to bothered by the heat though._

_Mika: Yes! Made It!_

_Biri: Biiii._

_Selim: How about a story that no one has heard yet._

_Lena: Are they dangerous?_

_Ryuudo: Don't worry about me, I'm doing better than Grouchy._

_Next time: Survive the Unbearable Heat_ _Cross the Desert and Beware the Cactus Mix?_

_Mika & Lena: ~Dance Party~!_

**Author's note:**

**A: Yo! Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween, because I had fun scaring my friends.**

**Drake: Ah, classic. (High-five)**

**A: Right, and FYI the many stories that were mention that Selim had told are relative to One Piece. 50 points to anyone who can guess what they are. Hint: there are 4 and three of them are related. Bonus points for anyone who can guess what's special/odd about one story.**

**Drake: Hmm, I wonder what they could be.**

**A: No spoilers here! Now for another installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. They've managed to recruit Biri-Z, the thunder-bird that lays magical golden chocolate eggs, Lena, the centaur with a 100% accuracy hit with arrows, and Akio, the ogre with an endless stream of attacks. Now, which monster will join next?" narrated Chibi Nicole listing off the group's goal and some of it's members. The scene then changes to the beach.

"Awesome! It's a beach!" cheered Chibi Mika as she threw off her shoes and ran for the ocean excitingly.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Centaur Lena as she ran off to join in the fun.

"Bi!" shouted Biri-Z excitingly as he followed behind. Chibi Nicole only laughed at the group's antics.

"Quite a casual group we have." stated Ogre Akio as he stood next to Chibi Nicole.

"Indeed, but we all have worked hard. We should enjoy some free time." smiled Nicole as she walked towards the ocean. Ogre Akio simply shrugged and followed behind. The girls and bird were splashing each other playfully all laughing happily.

"Come on Nicole, Akio! Join in!" beckoned Chibi Mika waving the two over.

"I'm fine, thanks." smiled Chibi Nicole as she took a seat on the beach close to the water.

"I'm more of a fighter than a player." stated Ogre Akio sternly. The three in the water sighed. While Ogre Akio ignored them, he looked beyond the girls to see a menacing shadow in the water.

"What the!" mumbled Ogre Akio. The suddenly a giant wave came hurdling towards the group.

"Wahh!" screamed the group. The wave then crashed on the group and pushed them further up the beach, all sprawled out and wet.

"What was that!" yelled Chibi Mika angrily as she sat up and looked back at the beach. As the others recovered, Mika dashed back towards the water only for another big wave to splash her back to the group.

"That's odd." stated Chibi Nicole. Undeterred, Chibi Mika repeatedly ran back to the water only to end up back on the beach.

"What the hell!" shouted Chibi Mika pissed off.

"Something's in the water!" shouted Ogre Akio as he pointed at the water. The group looked back water to see a shadowy figure.

"Show yourself!" shouted Centaur Lena as she prepared an arrow.

"Mwahahah! Stay out of my ocean!" popped up the figure revealing to be Chibi Ryuudo with an evil grin. However, the mood was soon lost as the group just stared at Chibi Ryuudo.

"Why are you still the same?" asked the group confusedly thus breaking the fourth wall.

"Because Hotspot couldn't think of anything else that was related to sea monster."

"To be continued." spoke Chibi Hotspot the 626th with a smile as he stood in front of Chibi Ryuudo.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"To be continued." continued Chibi Hotspot moving closer, with the same smile, to the screen ignoring Chibi Ryuudo's complaints, looking at you, the reader.

**Ryuudo: You lazy bastard! You better hope people aren't damn piss at you for being damn lazy!**

**A: What can say, you being kappa sounded ridiculous. One last thing, for you fans, what do you think Ryuudo should have been. Until next time. Ja Ne! **


	30. Chapter 29: Survive the Unbearable Heat

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate, the crew, with the new addition of Nore and Biri, finally reached Sandy island. However, they were quickly met with Commodore Winston and the marines. With quick thinking, the crew escaped and made it to Nanohana where they gathered supplies and found a guide, Selim the Storyteller. Once again escaping the marines, the crew escaped into the Sandora Desert. What will befall on the crew as they cross the heated desert?_

Survive the Unbearable Heat

Crossing the Desert and Beware the Cactus Mix?

"Hot~!" whined Mika as she trekked wearily with the rest of her crew. It had been a few hours or so since the crew hurriedly left Nanohana, already the heat was beginning to tire the group.

"Hot~!" accompanied Lena acting the same as her captain.

"Biiii~!" complained Biri as he walked along with Mika.

"DEAR ODA, IT'S HOT!" finished Drake loudly being the most miserable of all in the group.

"Would you stop complaining back there!" shouted Akio annoyed. Since the group had left, the order had changed around with most of the crew up front and Mika, Biri, Lena, and Drake fairly behind.

"But Akio~, I'm burning~."

"Bii bi ri biriiii~" copied the bird.

"I'm more susceptible to heat, and I'm fairing better then them." stated Ryuudo.

"But this isn't the first time we've traveled through a desert." commented Nicole with a fair smile being unaffected by the heat in way of attitude.

"Eh?" said Mika and Lena taking a sudden interest.

"You've been through a desert before?" questioned Mika somehow ignoring the heat to listen.

"Yes, it was actually a few months or so before we were caught by Tony." said Nicole. "We had an escort and met the most adorable children."

"Aw, boring!" whined Mika losing interest.

"But what she forgets to mention is that these kids could take on a whole group of bandits with little to no ease." stated Ryuudo.

"Really?" said Mika, interestedly, and Lena, questionably.

"Yes, they were part of our second escort." continued Nicole with a smile remembering their time with a very unique group of children. "I hope they are doing alright."

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Would you all shut up!" shouted Drake frustratedly scaring Biri up towards the front of the group hiding behind Nicole.

"Aw, you scared Biri." said Nicole as she rubbed the bird's head to comfort it.

"Bii." cooed Biri relaxingly.

"Who fucking cares!" replied back Drake bitterly.

"You sure he's okay?" questioned Selim looking at Drake questionably.

"He really hates the extreme heat." commented Akio ignoring Drake's triad. "Just ignore him."

"Should he really be here then?"

"Don't worry, he may complain a lot during these kind of environment, but he will still do his share of work or fight." Selim took in the younger man's words as they continued to walk.

"You don't seem to bothered by the heat though." stated Nore observing that Selim seemed less exhausted the many of the others.

"I've been traveling on this island for a while now, I guess I'm just used to it now." smiled Selim showing no signs of weakening.

"Ahhh~, it's hot again." whined Mika having lost her focus on Nicole's story.

"Biiii~"

"It never stopped being hot!" shouted Drake and Lena frustratedly.

"Why are there so many damn hills." whined Mika about a different topic. "It's like climbing a mountain."

"There not that bad." stated Akio.

"We're just lucky, some dunes are said to be over 300 meters tall." stated Selim knowledgeably.

"Whoa." said all the females, Akio, and Ryuudo.

"How high is that?" said Mika confusedly. Most of the group comically flew at the girl's question.

"Hey, I think there's some rocks up ahead." shouted Lena as she squinted her eyes seeing the small figures of rocks in the distance.

"Ah, perfect! That would mean were at least a fourth of the way there." stated Selim cheerfully.

"A fourth! We've been walking for hours!" complained Drake sourly.

"Ignore him!" shouted Akio indifferently.

"Yahoo! Shade!" shouted Mika as she blew through the group and ran straight for the rocks.

"Bi Ri!" shouted Biri cheerfully as she flew behind the girl.

"Mika, Biri! Wait up!" yelled Nicole as the whole group picked up speed though leaving the men behind minus Selim.

"Oda dammit Mika!" said Akio though his clenched teeth frustrated with Mika. However, he, Ryuudo, and Nore were doing fairly well to catch up. Meanwhile.

"You Assholes!" shouted Drake furiously seeing the group far ahead of him.

"Yes! Made It!" cheered Mika as she jumped and slid into the shade of the rock formation.

"Biiii." cooed Biri as he laid next to Mika relaxing in the shade. However, as they enjoyed the slight coolness from the shade both failed to see that they were not alone.

"Dammit, one minute she's whiny and weak. The next she blows through like her hair is on fire." complained Ryuudo as he and the other guys caught up with the group.

"Where...huff...does that girl...huff...store her energy." wheezed Selim tiredly.

"I blame her father." stated Akio. Selim looked at Akio confusedly not getting what he meant, but was quickly brought out of it by Lena.

"Uh, guys. They're coming back." announced Lena as she peered ahead. The group looked forward to see that their captain and pet was indeed heading back.

"Why's that dust cloud following them?" asked Nicole worriedly. As Mika and Biri got closer to the group, they soon found that it wasn't a dust cloud, but two giant ferocious-looking purple lizards.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mika panicking.

"Biiiiriiii!" screamed Biri flying close to the ground next to Mika.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the group in shock.

"Ahhh! Sandora Dragons! Type C class creatures. They're ferocious reptiles that hunt in pairs!" shouted Selim frantically.

"RUUUN!" screamed Mika as she was now only a few feet away with the Sandora Dragons tailing her.

"Ahhh!" screamed the group immediately running the opposite way of the lizards. Shortly after, they found Drake slowly trekking his way.

"Drake! Drop the pack and run!" shouted Lena frantically.

"Sandora Dragons!" screamed mentioned Selim as they soon passed Drake, who seemed undeterred.

"Drake! Run!" screamed Mika as she and the lizards approached Drake. The only thing Drake did was drop his back and looked menacingly at the lizards.

"Dragons, huh." mumbled Drake as he patiently waited for the lizards to get closer.

"Drake!"

"Drake!" At this point, the lizards were gearing up to launch themselves at Mika.

"Ryu-" Drake immediately rushed forward seeing that the distant was fit. He blew past Mika and straight for the lizards as they launched for Mika. Drake then threw out his arms and clothes-lined the two lizards. "-Rush!"

"Ryu Guillotine!" Drake then sent both lizards backwards onto the sand then went for the one on the left and elbowed it's neck snapping it in half.

"Scale Breaker!" Before the other one could retaliate, Drake as already on top of it and quickly sent his attack on the creature snapping it in half.

"Dragons, please." smirked Drake sadistically. Meanwhile most of the group was simply stunned at the display Drake just did.

"That was..."

"Interesting." finished Ryuudo for Nicole while Lena, Nore, Biri, and Selim couldn't say anything. Meanwhile, Mika and Biri were watching with amazement at what Drake had just done.

"Ha-huh." breathed Drake as he stepped off the dead lizards. He then looked at the group, unintentionally scaring them, but with his usual casual smile. "Hey! How about we take these guys and cook them up."

"Yeah! I bet they're delicious!" agreed Mika as she got off the ground and ran other to look over the lizards.

"What...just happened?" questioned Lena curiously.

"I think he...blew off some steam." said Selim observantly. The crew looked at the man and sweat-dropped.

"Ah! This is much better." relaxed Drake in the shade of the rocks. The group had just finished with one of the lizards, opting out to cook the other since not even Mika could another bite.

"Wow, I'm surprise how fast Drake's personality changed." commented Nicole as she ate an apple. (Remember: Nicole's a vegetarian)

"Eh, he's always been like that." said Akio casually as he ate. "Even when we first meet him."

"You know, you-"

"A sandstorm is approaching from the northwest." stated Nore quickly surprising the group.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Selim. "There has been little wind today, what makes you so sure?"

"He's our weatherman!" shouted Mika happily answering Selim's question. The man looked at the girl curiously.

"A weatherman?"

"Yep, and he has a 100% weathering knowing thingy." stated Mika though making rather hard to tell due to the girl's limited vocabulary.

"She's right, Nore's predictions are always right." stated Lena.

"So what do we do?" asked Ryuudo worried about the plausibly incoming sandstorm.

"Best thing to do is-"

"Biiriii!" screamed Biri frantically catching the group's attention to a whirling tornado of sand approaching from the other side of the rock formation.

"Ah! Too Late!" yelled Lena. Most of the crew looked on the sand tornado with shock while only a few seemed calm, and one chuckling.

"Cool! I can test my attack!" shouted Mika excitingly confusing the group.

"What attack?" asked Drake curiously while he calmly lay in the shade. Mika didn't respond as she unsheathed her sword and began charging it with electricity.

"Oh."

"Mika."

"Hurricane Slicer!" shouted Mika as she swung her sword up sending her electrical charged slice straight for the tornado. The moment the two collide, the attack exploded dispersing the tornado surprisingly.

"Wow! That was amazing!' shouted Selim amazed. However, the attacker didn't seemed pleased.

"Biiiri." said the bird also in amazement.

"Aww, I was hoping for it to slice the tornado in two." pouted Mika as she looked sadly at her sword.

"Huh, I always thought it was a suppose to be super destructive." commented Ryuudo recalling when she first used it in Loguetown.

"No~" whined Mika as she looked back at the group. "I want it to slice clouds, storms, and even the sky in two."

"Maybe you should learn from a sw-"

"Then it explodes." laughed Mika interrupting Lena causing her to sweat-drop.

"Of course."

"Well, you know what they say-" said Drake in a knowingly matter.

"-Practice makes perfect." stated both Nore and Drake surprising both, but simply laughed, or Nore's case smirk, it off.

"Well, for what it's worth. Thanks for getting rid of the sandstorm." smiled Nicole as she patted Mika on the back. Mika immediately picked up from the encouragement of her nakama.

"Bii." nodded Biri.

"Well, I am the captain." smirked Mika pridefully causing everyone including herself to laugh. While laughing, Selim took this time to observe the crew seeing how happy they were.

_'Maybe I could let this one slide.'_

Several hours later.

"Finally! The sun is setting!" breathed Drake in a sigh of relief after hours of more unpleasant attitude adjustment due to heat. The group neared another rock formation, which Selim said would be the half way point.

"Is that where we'll be sleeping?" asked Nicole curiously.

"Indeed, once we get to that rock formation we will set up camp. There we will be protected from the unpredictable winds and sand. As well as many of the desert animals." stated Selim.

"Wa...water." said Mika parched.

"We're almost there, can't you wait." said Lena with that 'you're unbelievable' look.

"Just a mouth full, Mika. We need to conserve on our water." stated Nicole. Mika nodded as she brought the straw connected to the barrel to her mouth and took a mighty drink causing her cheeks to puff up in water.

"That's More Than A Mouth Full!" shouted Lena and Ryuudo as they punched the back of her head causing Mika to spit the water out.

"Ah! You made me spit it all out!" gasped Mika as she and the other two immediately started fighting amongst themselves.

"Don't fight please!" yelled Nicole in distress tiring to calm the fighters.

"She's right, we need to save all the stamina we have." stated Selim looking back at the group. The fight was finally stopped after an intervention from Akio and Nore. As night fell, the group enjoyed some pre-packed "pirate" bento boxes made by Nicole as they sat around the fire.

"Hey, how about a story." suggested Selim seeing as the group soon had nothing to talk about.

"Ooh! Yeah, tell the one about burning tiger thing!" shouted Mika excitingly.

"Bi! Bi birii!" nodded Biri happily.

"Mmm, I would like to here the one about the princess and the pirate." stated Lena.

"How about a story that no one has heard yet." suggested Selim.

"That would be nice." smiled Nicole.

"Sure, let's hear the ever-so famous Selim the Storyteller tell us one of his many tales." agreed Akio casually and indifferently.

"Here, here!" cheered Ryuudo with Drake and Nore nodded as well.

"Okay, okay, how about I tell you one of my first stories." smiled Selim as he caved into demand.

_Once upon a time, on an island said to be home of angels, Heavenly Island . This island was raised high in the sky beyond any demon's reach. It only had one entrance known as Pearly Street, the lowest point on the whole island. There the angels lived in peace with humans that also lived on the island. However, they were separated by three rings; Lower Heavenly, Middle Heavenly, Higher Heavenly. Humans lived mostly in the lower ring while angels lived in the higher ring, but all could meet in the middle ring. But time changes all as many angels soon started to look down on humans instead of being equal. Feeling that they were superior, they, with their mighty power, lowered the rings segmented the island, but inadvertently lowered their own ring as well thus Heavenly Island no longer reached the heavens. _

_However, since the higher ring was still far above the other rings, they let it be. However, not all the angels were happy with this. Seven of the eight highest angels were outraged at the actions of the others calling them selfish and pompous. The other angels saw this as an act of treason, but could do nothing about it. However, the eighth angel tricked the other seven and striped them of their position and power, and sent to different prisons with separate punishments. However, before the high angels were striped of their power, they planned a curse on the island. Once they were striped of their power, the angels too were striped of their heavenly position, power, and made humans. The seven imprisoned angels had also turned human, however, suffered a different outcome. Even though the angels were now humans they still flaunted their status. One day, the seven escaped and vowed to plague and curse humanity with sins that they themselves had turned into; Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Lust, and Pride._

"It is said today that the descendants of those seven still continue their ancestor's goal to destroy those that were former angels and to one day unite the island back to it's former days. Though in the time they have existed, they had inadvertently spread their sins to all of humanity. Thus the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins." finished Selim with a sad smile. Looking at the group, it would seem that many of them had fell asleep. The only one still awake seemed to Drake.

"That was quite the story." smiled Drake, though inwardly it felt familiar. "Where did you here this story?"

"On my home island, though I don't call it home anymore." said Selim rather sadly.

"To each their own." commented Drake with a smile seeing that he shouldn't pry any further than he should. Selim seemed to have caught what the man meant and smiled.

"I've got the first watch so get some sleep, we need you expert guidance to lead us to Alubarna." grinned Drake. Selim nodded and turned in for the night. Meanwhile, Drake returned to looking back into the night sky observing the stars.

_'Why was that story so...familiar?'_

Next day.

"Ah~, it's so~ hot." whined Mika as she trekked away. It had already been a few hours since they left with the group having woken up fairly early that morning to both Mika and, oddly enough, Selim's pleasure. Even Biri began walking with the group after becoming hot and tired while flying.

"Stop complaining Mika!" shouted Lena from behind the heated girl.

"But it's hot~!"

"Biriii~."

"Ignore them." said Akio for what was the fifth time today getting more annoyed with Biri joining his new master.

"Come on Mika, it's not like your carrying anything." stated Lena with a smug smile as he gestured to the hulking half-Fishmen dragging most of the luggage behind them on a quickly made sled.

"Shishishi."

"Quiet you!" shouted Ryuudo sternly as he pulled the luggage on the sled. "Should've never joined that stupid game of rock-paper-scissors."

"Hehe, that was a sneaky plan Mika." smirked Lena while Mika gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry, Ryuudo." apologized Nicole feeling guilty in the fact that she too had participated.

"Hey! What's up ahead?" Everyone looked towards where Nicole was pointing to see many green dots plaguing the desert scene as the land was raised above the dots..

"They look like..." questioned Lena as they got closer and closer beginning to take the shape of.

"Ah! Marines!" panicked Mika freaking the group.

"Bi Ri!"

"What! They already found us!" questioned Akio as he prepared for a fight.

"Let's give them hell." growled Drake getting rather furious.

"Wait! Hold on!" shouted Lena, but was quickly ignored as the three charged head to attack the marines.

"Oh boy, we better stop them before they hurt themselves." mentioned Selim as he ran to to catch up with them.

"Wait for us!" shouted Nicole as she and Lena followed behind. Biri soon took flight to flow his new friends.

"What about us!" shouted Ryuudo angrily as he and Nore were left behind.

"Ahahaha! No marine can beat the next Pirate Queen!" shouted Mika getting caught up in the excitement and bringing her sword out.

"You jackasses are in for a...huh?" As Drake got ready to attack he soon froze noticing the marines were not moving forward, or even moving at all. He then quickly realized what was going on.

"Akio! Mika! Wait!"

"Ha! Lightning Strike!"

"Mach Jab!" The two attacked the closest marines, however, they two met with something completely unexpected.

"Yeow!" yelled Akio in pain as he brought his fist back seeing it was bleeding.

"What the?" said Mika confusedly looking back at the sliced marine. Akio did the same and saw the image of the a marine disappear and replaced with a rather tall and human-looking cacti with a purple and white flower.

"Huh?"

"A plant?"

"Bi?" questioned Biri as he landed next to Mika looking at the strange plant.

"That would be the Sandora Bandit Cacti, they grow on this side of the Sandora river. They look almost human looking and with a mirage they look like bandits making it extremely hard to allow carriages and other transportation to reach Alubarna from Nanohana." stated Selim recognizing the familiar landmarks. Soon enough, the others along with Drake came up to the three.

"Are you okay, Akio?" worried Nicole as Akio removed his gloves to reveal the cactus stinger in between his knuckles.

"Could be worst." shrugged Akio looking as his knuckle.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Lena cautiously as not wanting to run into any unforeseen hazards like the Sandora Dragons.

"No, though they hurt if you fall on one."

"Duly noted." muttered Akio as he pulled the stinger out.

"Don't trip other your feet, Fish Legs." shouted Mika jokingly towards the back of the group.

"I'll be fine." yelled Ryuudo as he and Nore calmly walked up to the group.

"Let's get moving, and please no more running off." suggested Selim. The group nodded and they continued walking being sure to avoid the cactus. However, Biri, Mika, and Lena seemed curious about the cacti that Mika cut.

"There's water in here!" smiled Mika and Lena happily.

"Biii!"

"So how far is it to Alubarna now?" asked Akio curiously.

"Not far now, we just need to pass that sand dune up ahead and it'll be in sight." said Selim confidently.

"Hear that! We're almost there!" smiled Nicole happily as she looked back at Ryuudo.

"Don't worry about me, I'm doing better than Grouchy." stated Ryuudo as he watched Drake make a valiant effort to stay standing.

"Fuck...you...Oda...dammit." muttered Drake crossly as he stumbled to the side a bit luckily avoiding the cacti as the group began to leave the cactus field.

"Take a drink Drake." offered Nore handing the older man a barrel. He took it and took a regular sized mouth sized gulp.

"Thanks." Nore gave him a nod and took a drink himself.

"You know," stated Nicole as she looked over to the cactus field with interest. "this place is quite peaceful. And those flowers were pretty."

"Yeah." agreed many in the group. However, Akio soon realized that something wrong with that sentence. He soon began quickly looking around catching everyone's interest.

"Akio?"

"Where's Lena and Mika?" The moment Akio said that, Drake immediately realized that he had forgotten his private duty.

"Oh crap."

"What Drake?" asked Nicole curiously. Suddenly Biri blew past the group like a jet plane then quickly went into a flip only to crash straight into the sandy ground.

"Biri!" shouted Nicole concernedly as she rushed up to the bird. The rest seemed rather confused, but followed anyways. Nicole picked the bird up and gently rubbed his head."Biri, what happened?"

"~Biiii birrii Rii bi biii biriiii~"

"Huh?" said the whole group confusedly.

"Pffff-ahahahahahaha!" The group quickly turned around to see Mika and Lena laughing incredibly hard, at what no one knew for sure.

"You guys, what did you do to Biri?" worried Nicole looking at the girls concernedly.

"~Relax chick, the chicken is fffffine~!" said Lena with a slur as he and Mika leaned against each other.

"Lena?" questioned Akio.

"~Oh! Ah. Uh? Akio! Right, that's your name. Why are you your birthday suit. Shishishi~" laughed Mika in a drunkenly tone. Akio gave a slight blush even though he knew fully well that he was clothed.

"Uh, Mika, Lena, are you okay?" asked Ryuudo as he looked suspiciously at the girls.

"~Excuse me Mister Fish, but I believe I was speaking to~...Who was I talking to~?" said Mika.

"~Flower girl~?"

"~No~."

"~Towel guy~."

"~No, not him~."

"~Grouchy~."

"~Uh~."

"~New guy~."

"~Which new guy~."

"Uh, what happened to them?" asked Akio to Selim.

"I'm not sure."

"~Dance Party~!" shouted the girls as they just randomly forgot their earlier conversation and started to weirdly dance.

"It's like they're drunk." said Nicole recalling how Drake had acted a few days earlier.

"~Hey! Why aren't you dancing with our new friends~." smiled drunkenly Mika as she gestured to the cacti.

"Mika, that's a cactus." stated Ryuudo with a sweat-drop.

"~Don't be shhhy Ryuudo, go dance~." smiled drunkenly smiled Lena as he pushed Ryuudo into the cacti.

"Yeeow!"

"Ahaha! That's gotta hurt!" laughed Akio at Ryuudo's pain.

"You'll get yours!" shouted Ryuudo in pain.

"Hey! Air Heads, hurry up! I want to get to the air conditioning now!" shouted Drake way up ahead of the group at the foot of the tall sand dune ahead of them.

"What's he doing up there?" asked Selim curiously.

"~Whoa! Look at that wave~!" stated Mika delusional while dancing weirdly.

"~Do the Wave~!"

"~Yeah~!"

"Get this damn plant off me!" screamed Ryuudo as he chased Mika and Lena angrily with the same cacti that Mika and Lena had introduced him to now stuck on him. Meanwhile, the girls continued dancing their drunken dance.

"Hold still Ryuudo!" shouted Nicole distressingly as she joined the chased to help Ryuudo.

"~Biiiiiriiiiii~!" screamed the bird as it joined the girls in their dancing and chasing.

"Nore could you go up to Drake and ask him about Sandora Bandit Cacti." requested Akio to the rather patient weatherman. Nore nodded and ran for Drake as the chaos continued.

"Drake."

"What!"

"Do you have anything on the 'Sandora Bandit Cacti'?" asked Nore calmly ignoring the man's grouchy attitude.

"Ugh, fine." sighed Drake frustratingly as he dug into his pockets and brought out a small book with the title 'plants' on it. He then began flipping through the book impatiently until finally.

"Ah! Here." said Drake as he handed the book to Nore. He quickly read through and bowed.

"Thank you." said Nore giving Drake back his book and rushed to the group behind.

"Namika, Selena, did you drink anything recently?" asked Nore as he returned to the group.

"~I like to drink you stud~." said Lena with an eye lid drooping then laughing. While many in the group gasp, Nore took it with a straight face and turned to Mika.

"~Yeah, that weird cactus~" answered Mika as she fell onto her back.

"Mmmm." nodded Nore as he then turned to the group. "The Sandora Bandit Cacti collects rain water and then recycles it into a special liquid that produces a delusional and drunk state of mind."

"Ugh. And Mika and Lena had to try it." sighed Akio in frustration.

"Poor Biri." said Nicole realizing that Biri must of drank the same liquid. She held the bird from continuing anything dangerous.

"~Bi Riiiii~."

"How long does it last?" asked Ryuudo as he pulled the cacti stingers from his body.

"A few hours, at most."

"Ugh." whined Akio and Ryuudo.

"Huh, guess you learn something new every day." shrugged Selim though internally hoping that they don't blame him for not knowing this as their guide.

"Agh, let's keep going. Drake's already far a head of us." said Akio seeing their oldest nakama far into the distance climbing the dune. The group, minus those who drank cactus juice, nodded and followed Akio.

"They don't seem to be moving?" questioned Ryuudo seeing Mika and Lena still dancing around.

"Oh my, what should we do?" said Nicole worriedly.

"I got this." stated Akio. The group looked at the man anticipating what he was about to do.

"Hey Mika, Lena, look a thing!" smiled Akio as he lied and pointed towards Drake's direction. The four looked in the same direction confused at what Akio was trying to point out.

"~It's Mine~!" shouted the girls excitingly as they ran past the group.

"Huh?" said the group, minus Nore, in unison.

"~Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE~!" The two girls ran past the group looking for whatever they saw, confusing the group.

"What was that?" asked Selim confusedly.

"Akio?" asked Nicole rather curious.

"Even if Mika wasn't like this, she still would've done that." chuckled Akio as he continued to catch up with Drake.

"Huh, should've guessed." sighed Ryuudo as he continued to drag all the packs. The rest soon followed behind, leaving Akio's statement in the air.

"Stop Running Around!" shouted Drake frustratingly and annoyed with the girls carefree and drunk attitude as he climbed the dune. The girls, however, were just running left and right looking something.

"~Hey look! An island~!" shouted Mika as she stood on top of the sand dune. Lena, on the other hand, was making a sand angel for some strange reason.

"An island?" questioned Drake being the only one close enough to hear the girl with the rest of the group trying to catch up. He rushed up to Mika and looked to where Mika was pointing.

"Ah! Finally! Alubarna ahoy!" shouted Drake cheerfully. Meanwhile the group had finally reached the foot of the sand dune and soon heard Drake's cheering.

"Alubarna ahoy!" grinned Drake cheerfully finally seeing the end of his torture.

"Really!" said Nicole hopeful.

"Get you asses up here and see for yourself!"

"What are we waiting for!" smiled Ryuudo as he found some new found energy to climb up the sand dune.

"Let's go." said Akio as he followed behind with Nicole, still carrying Biri, Nore, and Selim as they began to climb the dune.

"~Ooh, pretty camel~!" Drake turned to the girl confused about her delusional statement. However, he saw that the girl was staring straight out towards the desert and did so as well. Whatever the girl saw, there indeed was something out in the distance. A rather large, at least from a distance, brown dot heading straight for the group.

"What is-" Before Drake could finish he caught a glimmer from the the dot soon followed by an explosion of sand right next to him and Mika.

"Holy!"

"Drake! What's going on!" shouted Akio worriedly having seen the explosion from half way up the dune. Soon after, another explosion of sand exploded near the group.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nicole as she lost her footing and collapsed at her spot being sure to not let go of Biri. With that explosion, soon several more began occurring blinding the group with sand.

"~Ooh, pretty snowflakes~." cooed Lena as the sand from the explosions covered her.

"What's happening!" shouted Selim distressingly. At the top, Drake quickly pulled out a spyglass and looked out towards the distance and was quickly shocked.

"Marines!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_Higgins: Be careful now, Corporal. The cacti are up ahead, don't want you hurting your feet now, do we._

_?: Paoh-paoh!_

_Winston: Why is this Drake fellow such a concern to you, if he is a pirate-_

_Justin: He's not a pirate. He's just confused, that's all._

_Drake: Sorry, no time!_

_Nicole: What do we do!_

_Next time: Attack from Both Sides Hurry to the Palace or Get Caught!_

_?: The marines bought it quite easily._

**Author's note:**

**A: Yo! Looks like genius is flowing out of my brain, because I'm on roll with chapters! And a few quick notes, for anyone who is interested in Nicole and Ryuudo's trip go to my favorites and look at the story The Tale of Team 17 and go to chapter 7: Chapter 6.**

**But I would like to make a quick condolence; earlier last Friday a good friend of mine, still a high school student, died in a dramatic head injury. I would like to dedicate this chapter to him, for in this chapter we, along with a group of others, use to do stupid things like this. Truly enjoying life. **

**Let us not morn the dead, but live each day to it's fullest for them.**

**Much like the Straw Hat and Hurricane crews! :D**

**Now please enjoy this new installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. That was when they ran into..." stated Chibi Nicole recalling the last events of this series. The scene then opened up to the beach.

"I'm Ryuudo, a merman." stated Chibi Ryuudo with much regret.

"You're the one who has been sending those huge waves at us?" shouted Chibi Mika slightly angered.

"And you don't look like a merman?" questioned Centaur Lena as she drew up a picture of a man with his lower half a fish tail.

"Uh, let's ignore that." quickly said Ogre Akio as though threatened.

"Yes! I agree!" shouted Chibi Nicole with a forced smile.

"Biiiri." nodded Biri-Z.

"I want to swim!" shouted Chibi Mika as she charged forward.

"Not in my waters!" shouted Chibi Ryuudo with a grin as he sent another wave at the girl.

"Mika! Catch!" shouted Chibi Nicole as she threw one of Biri-Z's golden eggs to Chibi Mika. The girl caught the egg and ate it. Before the wave hit the girl, a sphere a electrical energy dispersed the wave surprising the merman.

"What the!"

"Know your place, dummy." smirked Chibi Mika as she electrified the water thus frying Chibi Ryuudo instantly.

"Good job, Mika." congratulated Chibi Nicole as she and the rest of the group went to Chibi Mika.

"Thanks," smiled Chibi Mika. "though I'm not sure how useful a merman is without water."

"She has a point, let's leave him." suggested Ogre Akio. The group agreed and left the beach.

"Hey wait! Who are you calling useless!" The group turned in surprise to see Ryuudo walking on land angry with the group ignoring him. "I'm plenty useful!"

"What can you do other than make huge waves?" questioned Centaur Lena.

"I'm strong, way stronger than any ogre."

"What was that, Sea legs."

"I'm sorry, let me say it again in your language: Me stronger. You weaker."

"I'm not an idiot, Fish Face."

"Welcome aboard!" smiled Chibi Mika as she shook Chibi Ryuudo's hand.

"What!" said Centaur Lena and Ogre Akio.

"Biii?"

"And so, Merman Ryuudo decided to join our group. To be continued." spoke Chibi Nicole with a smile as she spoke to you, the reader.

**A: And just in case I don't throw another chapter before Veteran's Day, God bless the troops hopefully returning home soon! Ja Ne!**


	31. Chapter 30: Attack from Both Sides

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew finally reaching Alabasta they were met with marine officer Commodore Winston and hid the ship. In Nanohana, they found Selim, a storyteller, who promised to be their guide. Escaping into the desert, the group experienced many hardships until they finally saw Alubarna in sight. However, the marines were hot on their trail. Will the crew make to Alubarna before the marines catch them, or will they be part of Winston's hunt?_

Attack from Both Sides

Hurry to the Palace or Get Caught!

"Sir, we spotted the Hurricane pirates and begun firing. They are currently at a stand still." reported a marine soldier.

"Very good, lad." commended Commodore Winston as he sat underneath the shade along with Commander Higgins and their guest. "Precede with firing and be sure that they cannot advance forward."

"Aye sir." nodded the marine as he ran off to relay orders.

"This is quite a way to travel commodore." The older gentlemen discontentedly turned to his guest, Captain Justin, who had abruptly barged his way onto his hunt. "I've always thought that Dromedary Elephants were extinct here in Alabasta."

"Ah, yes. Well, we have to thank our good scientist, Vegapunk, for this magnificent beast." said Commodore Winston proudly.

What the marines were talking about was what they were currently riding on. A huge elephant with wrinkled tan skin, a long neck, and with a massive hump on it's back. The creature stood as tall as a three-story building currently carrying marines and weapons as it stomped through the desert determined. The high ranking officers were currently on the shaded hump of the creature as the foot soldiers rushed to their duties.

"Be careful now, Corporal." said Commander Higgins as he spoke to the huge beast while riding on his head. "The cacti are up ahead, don't want you hurting your feet now, do we."

"Paoh-paoh!" said Corporal loudly now taking great care to look before he steps.

"Let's check in on the rascals." said Commodore Winston as a marine stood next to the man and handed him binoculars and then preceded to see how the pirates were doing. He gave an amused chuckle.

"Take a look, sonny." Captain Justin took the binoculars and looked through to see the crew. From what he could tell, they were divided somewhat. Drake was with Mika and the girl that had shot the smokescreen back at Loguetown, while below were the others he identified except the man with black hair, the blonde haired man, and some weird bird.

"That's them." Taking a second look though he found them acting strange. The group at the bottom was frantically running to dodge the incoming cannonballs while the group up top was a mix between two girls running cheerfully around and Drake looking through a spyglass spying them. He didn't know what to make out of the girls. "...And it looks like they may have some new members."

"Hmm, from what you told me, that big fellow is a Fishmen, correct."

"Yes, sir." said Captain Justin giving the binoculars back to the commodore.

"Ah, what a find! The chance to hunt a Fishmen pirate. I'd have to be near Fishmen Island for such sport." grinned Commodore Winston as excited as a child getting to play with his new toy.

"Capture sir," corrected Commander Higgins. "we're here to capture them."

"Right." said the commodore absentmindedly yet excited. The whole squad and officers sweat-dropped at the commodore's attitude finding him exotic.

"Remember, leave Drake to me. He's my concern." stated Captain Justin sternly. Commodore Winston eyed the younger officer interestedly.

"Why is this Drake fellow such a concern to you, if he is a pirate-"

"He's not a pirate." said Captain Justin coldly scaring the older man a bit. "He's just confused, that's all."

"If you say so lad." Commodore then looked back at the firing team as they began to see the Sandora Bandit Cactus only a mile away.

"Hurry Up and Get Your Asses Up Here!" shouted Drake panicky as the great Dromedary Elephant began stomping closer and closer.

"We can't! The sand from where the cannons are landing are blinding us!" shouted Akio covering his eyes as the cannonballs hit the sand. Drake inwardly cursed at their luck and began looking around for something to slow the marines down.

"Mika!" shouted Drake as he looked over the captain twirling in the falling sand. He inwardly sighed, but continued. "Mika can you shot another Spark Flash?"

"~Eh? Spark Flash? Aren't we getting bold, but alright~!" drunkenly smiled Mika as she began to take off her clothes. "~But that'll be 10 million Beli~."

"Mika!" shouted Akio loudly. Suddenly Akio slipped out from the second group's sight only to reappear on top of the dune, blushing intently as he stopped his childhood friend. "Keep your clothes on, and fire a Spark Ball."

"~But Akio~, I'm a gurf. Shishishi~!" laughed Mika as she leaned back with Akio still holding onto her.

"Ugh! She's useless." said Akio back at Drake. Drake, on the other hand, was quiet shock to see Akio get up the hill so fast, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Damn, and Lena probably won't be of much either." stated Drake as he looked over at the younger girl trying to make a snow/sandman.

"Wait! What about the cacti!" realized Akio to Drake. The older man quickly caught on to what his nakama was getting at.

"Nicole!" shouted both men down towards the group. Nicole quickly looked up at the two hearing her name seeing both men with confident grins.

"Commodore! We have entered the Sandora Bandit Cactus field!" replied a marine soldier. As he said, cactus began plaguing the field near them. The commodore only chuckled.

"Worry not, Corporal knows what he is doing." He then knelled down and patted the giant creature with a confident smile. "Ain't that right."

"Poah-poah, poah- POAH!" Before anyone could move, the giant elephant suddenly screamed in pain as it reeled backwards standing on its hind legs sending many unsuspecting marines off its back including the commander.

"Sir!" screamed Commander Higgins as he flew back with others.

"By Jove! What's going on!" shouted Commodore Winston as he and Captain Justin held on for dear life.

"POAH!" screamed Corporal again in pain.

"YEOOOOW!" screamed several of the marines as well as Commander Higgins. The officer's looked over and down from their position to find the most shocking thing.

"How the Bloody Hell!"

"Sharp and adaptable Sandora Bandit Cacti, help your fellow outlaws. Slow the marines and halt the beast!" chanted Nicole as she used her powers commanding more and more Sandora Bandit Cactus to grow covering the once sandy fields with greenery and spikes.

"Yes! Hurry up, guys!" cheered Akio beckoning the rest of the group to head up.

"He's right! Hurry before they have a chance to fire again!" said Selim quickly.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" stated Ryuudo hurriedly as he picked up Nicole and threw Biri with the packs. Selim and Nore were helping Ryuudo our by pushing up the bags.

"How are they Drake!" asked Akio impatiently looking over at Drake spying on the marines activities.

"Hehe, a lot of them are getting quick acupuncture treatments." chuckled Drake enjoying the pain the marines were currently in. He then turned to the elephant as it seemed to be doing a good job standing on its hind legs.

"There, there boy. Don't move." comforted the commodore now on the Corporal's head. "Keep him steady lads!"

"Doing the best we can commodore!" shouted a marine as they threw off objects to stop the elephant from tipping over.

"Commodore! They're getting away!" shouted Captain Justin as he pointed out to the sand dune showing that the second group was already almost up the sand dune. Winston looked in their direction, however, didn't seemed rush.

"Worry not. That's why I always keep Cobalt with me." Before Justin could even ask, Winston pulled around his long musket gun-like rifle and took aim.

"Shit!" cursed Drake seeing the commodore bring out his rifle through the spyglass. Looking at the other group, they had finally had it up and extremely tired from pulling and pushing. Nicole was trying to help the tired men and Akio was trying to ring in Mika and Lena.

"Time's up!" said Drake quickly as he quickly pushed Selim and Nore onto the package sled, and then continue to push the sled into Ryuudo and Nicole sending the whole group down the other side.

"Drake?" With no time at all, Drake pushed Akio down the dune. He then turned quickly to the delusional girls.

"Mika! Lena! Look!" pointed Drake quickly.

"~What~!" shouted the girls curiously looking in said direction. Drake the pushed the girls as well as throwing himself with them.

*****BANG*****

"Shoot!" said Winston dissatisfied. "I miss the lad."

"What the hell! I said Drake was mine!" shouted Justin angrily.

"Well, the lad seem to be making my targets disappear so he was the most likely target." said Winston defending his action.

"Commodore!" Leaving the argument for another time, the commodore looked down to see the commander in a patch of sand surrounded by cacti.

"What is it commander?"

"It seems that, though Corporal's walking space is limited, he can still move. But with the utmost care sir." said Higgins as he pointed out several, but small, patches.

"Good work! Help with the men." commanded Winston. The commander bowed and carefully maneuvered through the cactus. The commodore then looked out at the now mostly green field spotting what his faithful commander had pointed out.

"Alright Corporal!" The dromedary elephant looked up towards its master with interest and worry. "We're going to plan your steps, do everything I say."

"Poah-poah." agreed the mighty beast.

"Whooooooooa!" screamed the group on the sled as the sped down the dune.

"Dammit!...(**THUD**)...Drake!...(**THUD**)..." yelled Akio as he crashed and rolled down the dune far behind the first group.

"~Weeeeeeee~!" cheered the girls as the rolled long ways down the hill with relative easy and having fun with it. Drake was shortly behind them in a roll. The first group soon reached the bottom and continued to sail forward, however, Nore upped off after a few feet ready to help the others.

"Agh!" yelled Akio as he finally stopped right at the foot of the hill. Nore immediately went to help his nakama.

"Are you okay."

"Pff." spat Akio away from Nore cleaning his mouth from the sand. "Ugh, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"~Weeeeeee~!" Before Nore could answer, the girls finally hit the bottom and rolled next to the men.

"~Shishishi! Why are you guys spinning~!" dizzily smiled Mika looking at Nore and Akio.

"~Ahahaha! When did you guys get brothers~." dizzily laughed Lena.

"All that's left is Drake." said Nore nonchalantly. On cue, Drake finally landed at the foot of the dune, however, he didn't move.

"Drake?" Feeling worried, Akio ran to Drake to check on him. Once he got to him, Akio shook Drake a bit.

"Aah!" screamed Drake painfully. The man immediately sat up clutching his right shoulder as it bleed.

"What happened?" asked Akio concernedly.

"Aah! I got nicked by the marine with some sort of hunter's outfit." seethed Drake as he tired to pick himself up. "We got to hurry, that cactus field won't hold them for long."

"Alright." nodded Akio. Nore soon came up to the men and helped balance Drake as they moved towards the rest of the group.

"Mika! Lena! That thing is back!" shouted Akio hurriedly. Both girls instantly shot up.

"~Mine~!" shouted the girls as they tired to run, but found their center of balance off. However, they eventually found it an began running straight for the group.

"That takes care of that." said Akio indifferently as he and Nore continued to help Drake to the rest of the group.

"Akio! Nore! What happened? Why is Drake hurt!" shouted Nicole in concern as she saw their navigators shoulder injured.

"I'm fine, let's just get some distance between us and the marines quickly." stated Drake sternly. The group nodded and placing Drake on the sled with Biri.

"Let's go!" shouted Ryuudo as he began pulling the sled. Akio and Nore assisted the half-Fishmen, and began pushing the sled giving him more speed.

"~It's an island~!" cheered Lena as she and Mika ran with the group.

"Finally, Alubarna." smiled Selim as the group began inching closer to the capital city.

"So Akio, who are we suppose to meet here?" asked Nicole as she ran along side with Akio.

"Yeah, who are you suppose to meet in the capital?" asked Selim having just now curious at why a pirate group needed to head inland to the capital.

"Don't worry, they're easy to fine. They have the biggest place." stated Akio rather vaguely.

"Okay, but how-"

"~Let's sing~!" suggested Mika cheerfully interrupting Nicole. "~Oh~, the islands in the south are warm~. And-~"

"Poah-poah!" The group looked back to find they mighty dromedary elephant crashing through the sand dune.

"Aahhhhh!" screamed the whole group as everyone, even Mika and Lena unconventionally, picked speed and running with all their might.

"They're they are sir!" shouted a marine pointing straight for the small group.

"Excellent, fire away! Our allies in the Royal Army will be assisting us from the capital, so be careful when you fire." stated Winston to the men.

"Aye, aye sir!" saluted the marines and immediately went back to work. Winston then sat down relaxing a bit before apprehending the pirates. He quickly eyed his guest who seemed quite intent at staring at the group.

_'I wonder what the lad's history with this Drake fellow that makes him so determined. He must know that the man is clearly a pirate.'_ thought Winston as he looked back into the sandy fields.

_'You're not getting away this time Drake.'_ thought Justin intently as he stared at the pirates._ 'And Mika? Hopefully, Drake can clear the air of what I saw back I Loguetown.'_

*****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM*****

"Ahhh!" screamed Nicole as the sand flew from the cannonball colliding with the desert.

"Don't worry, their plan is to capture us." stated Akio confidently. "They won't try anything to harmful."

*****BANG*****

"Ahh!" Akio's once confident grin was soon replaced with pain that burned his skin. Looking at his shoulder he found the clothing ripped.

"What happened?" shouted back Ryuudo hearing someone in pain.

"Dammit! Looks like the hunter guy's taking part!" frustratingly said Drake as he looked through his spyglass.

"What else can go wrong!" shouted Selim in agony.

*****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM*****

"What the!" shouted Ryuudo as the cannon fire now came from the front. "They're firing on us from the rock!"

"What!"

"~Oh, pretty snow~!" cheered the girls as the started to slow down to admire the glittering sand.

"Not now Mika!" shouted Nicole as he pushed the girls forward.

*****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM***** *****BOOOM*****

"Why are they firing on us!" said Selim panicky.

"I-I'm not sure." stated Akio actually having without a clue why.

"Keep firing men, we must aid our allies!" ordered one of the officers of the Alabasta Royal Army. A line of cannons were lined up straight at the incoming pirates and marines.

"Yes sir!" shouted the men as the continued.

"Captain, commander, the pirates and the marines are in sight. We are currently aiding the 'allies' as we speak." saluted the officer as the captain and commander of the Alabasta Royal Army came into view.

"Very good, lieutenant. Be careful not to hit them." said the black haired man with dark skin and a long broad nose resembling that of a wild dog. Next to him was a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face.

"Hmm, can't believe they brought them this far out. They should've been more careful." stated the lighter skinned man to the dark haired man.

"There's no helping it." softly smiled the dark skinned man. "That's why the queen asked us to do this."

"Right, Chaka." smiled the other man. Both then turned towards the desert as the Royal Army fired away into the desert.

"Ah! See there. Our allies in the Royal Army are already helping us." stated Winston as he pointed out the cannon fire coming from the capital.

"Indeed sir, quite the idea to ask for the Royal Army for aid." said Higgins standing next to his commanding officer.

"They're still running though." pointed out Justin. Looking out it seemed the group had opted to continue on their path to Alubarna despite the heavy cannon fire from both sides.

"Ah, fear not. Even if they make it to the capital, the Army can handle them easily. Then we will collect the miscreants and be on our-"

*****BOOOM*****

"Poah-Poah!" trumpeted Corporal as cannon fire now seemed to be on the marines. Corporal immediately stopped as cannon fire started barraging the area surrounding the dromedary elephant.

"What the deuce! Why are they firing on!"

"Akio! The marines have stopped firing at us!" Hearing Nicole's statement, Akio quickly looked back seeing the huge elephant stepping back as it was barraged by cannon fire.

"That's odd?" questioned Akio turning back towards the capital now only a few feet away from them.

"Must be out lucky day." stated Drake with a confident smile as he applied pressure to his wound.

"Wait, why would the Royal Army keep firing at the same distance?" asked Ryuudo suspiciously as he looked back at Akio.

"That is odd." commented Nore still pushing the sled along with Akio.

"Let's just get to the capital before the marines fire on us some more!" suggested Selim hurriedly. The group agreed and continued onward.

"~Land Ho~!" shouted the delusional girls cheerfully.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Royal Army Captain Chaka!" shouted a Mini Transponder Snail voice Commodore Winston great displeasure.

"I'm sorry commodore, but your mode of transportation seemed odd so we suspected it as the pirates." smiled Chaka deviously lying to the marines. All around him and Pell, the royal soldiers listened on finding it weird that both Captain Chaka and Commander Pell would make such a mistake.

"Well, we're not! Cease fire! The pirates are at your doorsteps!" shouted Winston through the snail.

"We will take care of them sir, don't worry. We are Alabasta's finest." stated Chaka as he hung up on the commodore. He then looked over at Pell giving him a nod.

"Men! Cease fire and prepare for our 'guest'!" commanded Pell loudly.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted and immediately stopped loading the cannons and grabbed their weapons as they rushed into town heading for the stairway.

"You ready?" asked Chaka with a proud smile holding onto his sword.

"It's been a few years, but yes." lightly smiled Pell as he began to transform into his hybrid mode. He then took into the sky heading to wear the men were heading. Chaka then went into a run hoping to make it the 'welcoming committee'.

"Alright, everyone take a bag!" ordered Akio quickly. He group was now at the foot of the stairway. All were tired, but with Royal army's cannon fire stopping the marines were on their way towards them.

"Mika! Lena! Please take a bag!" said Nicole distressingly as she tired to hand the girls bags, however, they kept mentioning something about walking mushrooms.

"~Ah! Keep the Goombas away from us, Bowser!" shouted Mika frantically as she and Lena avoided the bag like the plague.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this." muttered Drake as he kept an eye on the marines. "They'll be on us any minute."

"Come here!" roared Ryuudo as he picked up the two girls and threw them over his shoulders.

"~Yatta! Let's go, Yoshi~!" cheered Lena pointing the opposite direction.

"I'm Not A Yoshi!"

"Does everyone have everything?" said Akio hurriedly as the mighty dromedary elephants foot steps grew louder and stronger.

"Yes!" said the whole group, however, Selim seemed rather confused.

"All I got is my stuff, why don't I-(**BAAAM**)" Before Selim could finish, Akio quickly gave the man a mean left hook knocking him out and sending him off to the side.

"Akio! What was that for!" shouted Nicole slightly angered and confused.

"He's not part of our crew." stated Akio flat out surprising Nicole.

"If he kept traveling with us, he would be labeled as one of us, Nicolette." said Nore understanding what Akio was doing.

"Oh!" said Nicole understanding what they were talking about. "But did you have to be so mean about it?"

"Sorry, no time!" said Drake as he pointed to the elephant finally stopping to allow the marines to depart and chase after them.

"Let's go!" shouted Ryuudo as he and the rest of the group ran up the stairway.

"Sir! There seems to have been an disagreement between the pirates. They left one of their comrades behind." stated Higgins with great surprise.

"Easy, there commander. From what the lad told us, he may just have been an innocent." stated Winston as he stepped off the rope ladder. He then turned and addressed some marine soldiers.

"You there, quickly attend to him." He then pointed to the unconscious man lying in the sand.

"Aye, aye sir." saluted the marines as they went off to aid the man. The commodore the addressed the rest.

"Everyone! After the Hurricane Pirates! Be sure that they don't escape!" ordered Winston. The men gave a salute and began to chase after the crew. As Winston stood proudly watching his men follow his orders, Justin came speeding past him following and then passing his men.

"Hmm, the lad was quite the drive." said Higgins fairly impressed. Winston only scoffed and began walking towards the stairway with Higgins following behind carrying the commodore's tools.

*****BANG***** *****BANG***** *****BANG***** *****BANG*****

"Keep going!" shouted Akio as bullets whizzed past the group. They were almost up the incredibly long and tall stairway, but the marines were hot on their tail. One in particular was coming up fast.

"Dammit! Justin was always stubborn." said Drake as he looked back to see his old childhood friend quickly catching up to them.

"What do we do!" cried Nicole in distress. Before anyone could say anything, the crew finally made it up the stair only to be met with the Royal Army.

"Ahhh!" screamed the crew as they were now caught between a rock and hard place. Ryuudo stood in front of Nicole protecting her with the delusional girls out cold on his shoulders. Akio, Drake, and Nore immediately prepared for what would be the fight of their lives.

*****BOOOOOM***** *****BOOOOOM*****

"Waaah!" screamed the marines behind the crew. On the stairway several explosions occurred partially destroying the stairs and sending marines flying back down.

"What the deuce? What happened!" shouted Winston seeing the explosion from the foot.

"Sir, it seemed the Hurricane Pirates are in possession of explosives." said a marine standing next to the commodore.

"Crafty little rookies." commented Higgins indifferently.

"Indeed." agreed Winston as he looked back up into the smoke covered stairs. "Hope the lad is okay."

"Argh! Dammit!" cursed Justin as the explosion stopped the marine captain from continuing forward. He was quite lucky, if he had been any faster or even left sooner he may have lost his life. However, he was more fortunate then the marine soldiers that were caught up the explosions.

"Don't fear men!" shouted Justin snapping many of the marine soldiers that had frozen up when the explosion occurred. "Keep pushing forward! Remember we fight for justice!"

"Yeah!" cheered the marines soldiers. With their confidence restored, the soldiers pushed forward along with Captain Justin. Brushing the the smoke the marines burst through and made there way up the stairs.

"Hurricane Pirates! By authority of the World Government, I place you under-" Before Justin could finish, they found a great shock. The marines were shock to find the Royal Army beaten and many unconscious lying before them.

"Dear Oda! There must be a hundred men here!" gasped a marine horrified that only seven people could do this.

"They must monsters!" exaggerated another marine freaking the men. Justin, however, was not amused.

"Men! Stop being such cowards and help these men!" ordered Justin to the men as he pushed forward in a fast pace walk. The marines nodded rather nervously and went to help the soldiers. Moving forward, Justin looked for a man that give him answers and soon found one.

"Are you Captain Chaka?" asked Justin as he met with the man that the commodore had described to him. The man was currently recovering from his wounds.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Chaka curiously.

"I'm Captain Justin from Loguetown currently working under Commodore Winston." stated Justin in military fashion. "What happened here?"

"They were like animals." stated Chaka with an air of fear. "We had backed them into a corner and they went crazy. Even when they were wounded, they kept at it. It was like a nightmare."

"Take it easy captain." comforted Justin. Justin looked back at the entrance to see that the rest of the marine force was making their way up with Winston and Higgins casually walking his way.

"By Jove Chaka, you look like you had quite a foul battle." stated Winston as he extended his hand to help up the man. Chaka gladly took and picked himself up. Winston them looked over to Justin.

"Report captain."

"Yes sir." saluted Justin, though quite begrudgingly. "It seems that the pirates went into an all out brawl severely beating through the soldiers."

"Hmm, quite interesting." said Higgins taking in on the Royal Army's captain's word.

"Right, where did the youngsters go?" asked Winston in great hast.

"I'm not sure, they could be anywhere." said Chaka disparagingly. The officers sighed having gotten in information out of the man.

"Alright, let's set up a perimeter." stated Winston catching the lower officers attention. "Have the soldiers at every entrance of this city. The form search squads and have them enter the city. All squads are to have Mini Transponder Snails and communicate regularly. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." saluted the marine officer. The two then went into action giving the soldiers commands that the commodore had given. Meanwhile, Chaka began rallying the troops replying the commodore's order. Meanwhile, the commodore looked over the Royal Army soldiers discreetly, seeing that they were covering rather quickly.

_'How odd?'_

"Okay is everyone alright?" asked Pell looking back at the group. The Hurricane crew couldn't be more relieved in all their young lives. The group was currently underground in the Alabasta secret tunnels which was all lighted up.

"We're fine, thank you." smiled Nicole as she and many of the others were resting.

"Thanks for the save Pell." smiled Akio having not seen his old mentor for many years. "Nice seeing you again."

"It's good to see you too, Akio." smiled Pell then turned to the sleeping girl on Ryuudo's shoulder. "And Mika too."

"Yo! She drank the juice from the Sandora Bandit Cactus." stated Drake as he rested against the wall. "Along with the young one here."

"Ah, that explains why they are asleep." chuckled Pell. He then walked over the the covered half-Fishmen, he then brought out out a bottle and pulled it under Lena's noise first.

"Ah! What's that smell!" shouted Lena disgustingly as she jumped up. Pell then moved over to Mika and did the same.

"Bad Meat!" shouted Mika loudly as she too jumped up. Soon both girls looked at each other then at Ryuudo then at the group and finally all around them.

"Where are we?" asked both girls curiously.

"Ah, could you use it on Biri too." said Nicole sheepishly as she brought the knocked out bird up to Pell. The man nodded and repeated the action.

"Biriiii!" squawked the bird in disgust while flashing with electricity.

"What an interesting pet." commented Pell as he watched the bird run around frantically.

"Hey guys, what happened to the desert?" asked Mika as she looked around at their new surroundings. She soon looked at the newcomer curiously.

"Good to see you again Mika." softly chuckled Pell. Mika instantly recognized the voice.

"Pell!" happily smiled Mika as she slid off the half-Fishmen and ran over to hug Pell. Pell chuckled some more and returned the girl's hug.

"Wait! Is this the person we were suppose to meet?" asked Lena as she too slid off Ryuudo then dug into her pocket for a lollipop.

"Not really, but he's like family. Chaka too." stated Akio proudly.

"Oh! That man that lead us to this secret tunnel." said Nicole in realization.

"Yup, though I wonder if he threw the marines off?"

"Don't worry, we've planned everything out." reassured Pell as he broke free from Mika's hug. "Vivi is very excited to meet you again, Mika. All of you."

"This Vivi person, she's the one we're suppose to meet?" questioned Nore curiously. Mika, Akio, and Pell nodded.

"Who is she? It seems she is well connected with the Royal Army." asked Nicole curiously.

"Oh! She's-"

"The queen." finished Pell surprising the crew.

"The queen!" gasped Akio, Ryuudo, and Lena.

"Oh my." said Nicole as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Aunt Vivi is a queen now!" said Mika excitingly.

"Huh, from the stories you've told me. I would've guessed she be queen by now." stated Drake causally causing some of the group to look at him curiously.

"You knew!" said most of the crew.

"Yeah, but only through stories." shrugged Drake. Many in the crew sweat-dropped at Drake's laid back answer.

"We better get moving. Don't want to keep the king and queen." said Pell as he waved the group down the tunnel. The crew nodded and followed behind.

"Hey Akio!" whispered Mika to her first mate. Akio looked over to her with an indifferent look. "What happened?"

"Ugh." sighed the crew, minus Lena, who also seemed to be curious at what happened. After traversing the underground tunnels, the group soon popped up in what looked like a storage room.

"This is the palace storage room, we should be safe here. We closed the gates so the 'pirate menace' couldn't reach the palace." stated Pell as he stepped out of the trap door leading the crew out.

"Cool! I can't wait to see the palace!" said Mika excitingly as she looked around the storage room.

"Haven't you been here before?" asked Ryuudo as he followed behind Akio and Nicole.

"No, we only stopped by to switch ships. We never got to even see the palace." stated Akio answering for the distracted Mika.

"Hope they have a good staff." commented Lena recalling Mika's almost inhumanly appetite.

"We have only the finest, young girl." stated Pell as he closed the trap door with Nore and Biri being the last to come out. He then went to the head of the group.

"Please follow me." The crew nodded and they followed the falcon man down the palace hallways. On the way, the crew took in the new surroundings. The hallways were spotless and there was much space to hide them ten times over. Along he way, they spotted many of the attendants that roamed the hallways giving the crew a friendly wave.

"Ah! I'm glad I'm not to late." The group stood in front of a large when Chaka came in alone with a proud smile.

"I see the planned worked?"

"The marines bought it quite easily."

"Chaka!" cheered Mika as she hugged the dark skinned man receiving a hearty chuckle from the man.

"It's good to see you again Mika." smiled Chaka as he patted the girl's head. He then turned to Akio and the group. "And it's good to see you too Akio."

"Thanks." nodded the boxer.

The two men the stood side by side and composed themselves as the giant doors opened into the throne room. The men then lead into the room with much of the crew trying to look dignified. Soon enough, the group stopped and the two men knelled down towards a man with blonde hair and woman with blue hair.

"Greetings, your majesty." said Chaka with respect. "We have brought you the-"

"Aunt Vivi!" Before the man could finish, Mika instantly went running past the two and right towards the royalty. At the same time, Queen Vivi, who had grown beautifully in the many years that the two had been separated, took off from her seat to meet the girl in a hug halfway.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mika." cried Vivi happily as she held onto her niece.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_Selim: I told you! I'm not a pirate!_

_Mika: Come on and meet my crew!_

_Lena: Wait! When did you challenge them?_

_?: We have intruders in the palace!_

_Kohza: Greetings Commodore Winston._

_?: Of course, such a lovely flower as yourself is well accompanied with many more beauties._

_Next time: Tour the Palace A Challenge Made By a Youth and The Second Generation Suna Suna Clan_

_Mika: I got you now!_

**Author's note: **

**A:Yo! How is everyone doing? Hope everyone had a great weekend, especially those that had Veteran's Day off. Now, I would like to make a special offer.**

**Denji: Ooh, what could it be?**

**A: This came from a question from one of my regular reviewers. He, or more his friend, asked why hasn't this been made into a comic? I have no drawing skills whatsoever. So to anyone with exceptional drawing skills, I would like to offer anyone willing to try and draw this series as a comic or manga.**

**Denji: Seems like a tall order.**

**A: It's only a suggestion. Anyone interested, please leave a review or PM for further detail. Now with out further ado...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters fro the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. They've made their way to the mountains now." narrated Chibi Nicole off screen. The scene then turns to the group as they travel a pathway through the mountains.

"Wow! Those mountains are so high." said Chibi Mika amazed as she looked up at the snow top mountains.

"Why are do we have to pass through this range?" asked the newest member Chibi Ryuudo.

"Monsters can be found in these places." stated Chibi Nicole as she lead the group through the pass.

"Really!" said Chibi Mika excitingly. "Maybe we can run into a **real **vampire or a rock monster."

"As long as the vampire isn't from country of Twilight." grunted Ogre Akio. "Stupid sparkling, whiney, weakilings."

"I agree." said Chibi Ryuudo with his hand raised.

"Biii." agreed Biri-Z.

"Personally, I hope that we don't run into anything else." moaned Centaur Lena.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll take out anything that may show up!" smirked Ogre Akio confidently.

"Aw, I want to fight them!" whined Chibi Mika.

"I can spar with both of you for a bit!" spoke a man, with brown hair with a tiny patch of blonde with red scale-like skin and horns coming off the back of his head, happily and causal appearing from behind a rock.

"I see. That'll be cool." smiled Mika and Akio as they looked over at the scaly man causal.

"Ah! Lizard Monster!" shouted Chibi Nicole and Centaur Lena frighteningly.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z panicking.

"Oi, oi, don't put in the same class as those weaklings." said the man as he stepped out to show his body only half covered with scales. "I'm a Half-Dragon."

"Awesome!" said Chibi Mika completely amazed at her new find.

"Let's be friends." said Half-Dragon Drake as he stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." said Chibi Mika cautiously as she went to shook his hand. However, once she grabbed his hand, he flipped her over only for her to land on her feet.

"I believe you wanted a fight." smirked Half-Dragon Drake.

"Shishishi. Perfect." grinned Chibi Mika ready to fight.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

**A: Hoped you enjoyed! One last thing, I'll be taking a break from the chapters until probably after Thanksgiving. Instead, I'll be working on some omakes that I want out before the holidays. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	32. Chapter 31: Tour the Palace

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, reaching Sandy Island and escaping the marines twice, the crew along with their guide Selim crossed the Sandora desert facing many challenges. However, the marines soon caught up with the group and chased them into the capital, leaving an unconscious Selim behind for his own safety. With the help of the Royal Army, the crew finally met with Mika's aunt, the queen of Alabasta, Queen Vivi. However, the marines are still looking for the crew. Will they be able to hide out until the marines leave? Or will they be caught before Cadrid's next plan unfolds?_

Tour the Palace

A Challenge Made By a Youth and

The Second Generation Suna Suna Clan

"I told you! I'm not a pirate!" shouted Selim as he sat in a tent with a table in front of him and two marines on the other side. Selim was being interrogating by the marines that had secured him after the crew left him behind. He was shocked to find himself under marine arrest, though he soon understood why Akio had done what he did. "Yes, I was just their guide, but they didn't tell me who they wanted to see or why they were coming to Alubarna. I'm just a simple traveler and storyteller."

"Okay, okay, sir. Just calm down." stated the marine trying to calm the exaggerated storyteller. Meanwhile, the higher marine officials stood nearby listening.

"I think he's telling the truth sir." stated Higgins with a gentlemen-like tone.

"They could've just been desperate and a little quarrel occurred before we reached them." argued Winston questionably.

"No," The two men looked over at Justin who had been staring at the man through a small window. "If they wanted to abandoned one of their own, they would have done so in Loguetown."

"So the man is telling the truth." concluded Higgins.

"For the most part." All the men agreed with the statement. They then began walking away from the interrogating room and headed towards communications.

"This is Squad 2, no sign of the pirates yet." reported via Mini Transponder Snail to communications. The men working at the desk began writing the information down.

"Still no sign of them sir." reported the man to the commanding officers. Winston nodded and the men kept walking.

"How odd that they could vanish without a trace like that?" spoke Higgins as he thought of how the crew may have escaped.

"I think they may have had help." stated Winston catching both men off guard at his statement.

"Help from who?" asked Higgins.

"The Royal Army themselves." The other officers to stare at him in surprise.

"But why sir."

"I'm not sure myself, commander." Suddenly one of the marines from the interrogation room came running towards the officers.

"Report." ordered Winston. The marine stopped in front of the officers and saluted.

"Sir, we have finished interrogating Selim and found that he was just an innocent that was caught up in the pirates hurry to leave." The officers took the knowledge that the marine gave, though is still seemed rather suspicious.

"Is that all?" asked Justin.

"Uh, no. It seems that he really is a storyteller and he was requested to come here to Alubarna." That bit of information caught the officers off guard.

"Who requested him?" asked Winston curiously. As the marine answered, the group was quickly shocked realizing they may be in deep shit.

"Greetings, your majesty." said Chaka with respect as he and Pell bowed before the king and queen of Alabasta. "We have brought you the-"

"Aunt Vivi!" Before the man could finish, Mika instantly went running past the two and right towards the royalty. At the same time, Queen Vivi, who had grown beautifully in the many years that the two had been separated, took off from her seat to meet the girl in a hug halfway.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mika." cried Vivi happily as she held onto her niece, per say. The crew, minus Akio and Drake, were quite shocked to see how friendly and loving the queen of an entire country was with a rookie pirate captain. However, Nicole soon recovered and found this reunion rather sweet. Meanwhile, Ryuudo and Lena had their mouths hanged opened in shock.

"Shishishi! I'm glad to see you, too Aunt Vivi! " laughed Mika as they women finally let go to get better look at each other.

"My you've really grown in the last eleven years." admired Vivi looking at the girl from head to toe. "Your as pretty as your mother."

"Thanks! And your queen now!" stated Mika bluntly but still smiling. Vivi couldn't help but laugh, it was like looking at a Luffy-ized Nami. She then looked back at the crew.

"Hello Akio." smiled Vivi looking the boxing man. Akio caught what the queen said giving her a causal wave and a smile. Meanwhile, the crew seemed to be wide-eyed at both Akio and Mika.

"You guys really do know the king and queen." stated all but Drake and Nore, though just as shocked, with shocked expressions.

"Please don't be so shock." stated the king as he stepped down from his throne addressing the crew. "We are friends here, and you don't have to worry about the marines looking around."

"Uh, thanks King..." said Akio rather confused at who the man was.

"Kohza." smiled the king as he extended his hand. Akio shook the hand feeling less intimidated then before. He then looked over at the still knelling royal officers. "Ugh, you may rise Chaka and Pell."

"Thank you King Kozha." said the men in unison as they rose with a more relaxed stance.

"Can I take these robs off now! I'm boiling inside of this." growled Ryuudo irritably.

"Of course!" smiled Vivi looking back at the crew. "You've must have had a long journey, please unwind and relax."

"Thank you, your highness." bowed Nore respectively.

"Please, now formalities here." stated Kohza rather bashfully. "I'm still not used to the whole 'your highness' bit yet."

"Plus, we're all friends." With the crew reassured, they group sat their packs on the floor and began removing the extra layers that had protected them during their trek. The whole time, the palace residents took interest in their tallest member. Eventually, Ryuudo finished removing his robs to reveal his fishy complexion surprising them greatly. Ryuudo caught their surprised looks and soon found the situation very awkward.

"Come on and meet my crew!" suggested Mika having finished quickly and as she impatiently lead Vivi followed by Kohza to her crew.

"This is Drake!"

"Yo! Greetings King Kohza and Queen Vivi!" smiled and waved Drake breaking the awkward silence and offering a handshake. "I'm the navigator for the Hurricane crew."

"Ah, you must be the one Nami told about last time she visited." gasped Vivi as she and Kozha shook the man's hand. "She says you're quiet gifted in navigation."

"Aw, I do my best." blushed Drake from the praise his mentor had commented on him. Mika then lead them to Nicole and Lena having just finished.

"This is Nicole and Lena!"

"Hello, I'm the crew's chef. Thank you for putting us up." smiled the brown haired girl as she bowed to the royalty.

"And I'm the sniper!" said Lena proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you, and I'm glad Mika was some girl friends to talk." stated Vivi as she looked over each girl. "I always heard it was troubling for Nami to be the only girl until Robin joined."

"I don't think that was Mika's problem." stated Lena with half-lidded eyes looking over at the girl. Mika softly chuckled and lead her aunt to the next group.

"And this is Nore, Ryuudo, and Biri."

"Bi bi!" waved the electrical bird in a friendly tone.

"Aren't you cute." smiled Vivi causing the bird to blush and become frantic.

"Biri's are messenger bird/battle parnter!"

"Oh, and also brave. Carue would love to meet you."

"Bi bi Ri bi?"

"Hello your majesties. It is an honor to meet you." bowed Nore once again respectfully. Both royalties seemed a bit embarrassed.

"You don't have to bow to us, we're not strict." stated Kohza bashfully. Nore rose back up and gave the two an understanding nod.

"He's our weatherman!"

"That's quite a position." said Vivi rather amazed that their was even a position like that on a pirate crew. The two then addressed to the hulking half-Fishmen that had remained quiet.

"Hello your majesties." said Ryuudo calmly and unmoving. Both royalties could sense he was rather nervous, so Vivi dived in carefully.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuudo, I haven't seen a Fishmen in a while now." smiled Vivi as she offered hand. Ryuudo took it cautiously, though quite surprised that she had seen one of his kind before.

"I'm only half-Fishmen ma'am." stated Ryuudo rather shyly.

"Hmm, indeed. You have less fish-like details then the ones I saw." said Kohza as he did the same as his wife. Ryuudo took the hand quickly as not to be rude.

"Chaka, Pell, could you get the maids to take their bags please." asked Vivi tenderly. The royal officers nodded and left the throne room to get the maids.

"You have such nice nakama, Mika." smiled Vivi speaking to her niece of sorts.

"Yep, they're the best." stated Mika with her legendary grin. "We're so going to beat dad's crew up."

"Too soon Mika." stated Akio, Lena, and Ryuudo in unison with half-lidded eyes. Vivi laughed at the crew's antics reminding her of her days traveling with the Straw Hats.

"I must ask though?" intruded Kohza gaining everyone's attention. "Not like we weren't expecting you, far from it actually, but what brings you here so soon?"

"Mmmm." said Mika as she tried to remember why they were there while also doing a rather cute thinking pose.

"Mika, remember Cadrid." gently reminded Nicole walking up to Mika.

"Ah! Right!" shouted Mika in realization. Quickly, she turned to her aunt and husband. "Someone trying to kill you!"

"What!" gasped Vivi. The crew, however, sighed at Mika's statement.

"He's not trying to kill her!" shouted Akio slapping the back of Mika's head.

"Oh yeah." realized Mika in an innocent manner.

"Sorry Vivi, the real thing is that we believe something bad is gonna happen here." apologized Akio. Vivi and Kohza looked at the boy curiously as he stood in front of them very serious. "And we believe that Capone is behind it.

"The Warlord?" questioned Kohza. Akio nodded still as serious as before.

"Is it true?" asked Vivi worriedly looking at Mika and the crew.

"Yeah." nodded Mika solemnly.

"He has a man named Cadrid working for him, and he's extremely dangerous." stated Ryuudo.

"Thank you, I'll relay the information to Chaka and Pell. We'll make sure that no Warlord can push around Alabasta." stated Kohza confidently putting some of the crew at ease.

"How about I give everyone a tour of the palace, there is so much to see." suggested Vivi catching the group's interest.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" cheered Mika excitedly.

"Bi bibi biri." agreed Biri.

"That be wonderful, the palace looks so beautiful." smiled Nicole.

"Thank you Nicole." Vivi then turned Akio would was standing silently with the others waiting for their tour. "Chaka and Pell still remember your challenge. They'll be waiting at the sparing circle."

"Wait! When did you challenge them?" asked Lena quizzically fearing the possible worst.

"A long time ago." Was all Akio stated. Soon enough, the maids Vivi had asked for entered the throne room picking up all the crew's bags.

"Uh, I'll keep this one." nervously smiled Lena as one maid suggested taking her ammunition bag.

"Please take their bags to their prepared guest room." said Vivi kindly. The maids nodded and quickly walked out caring the crew's bags.

"Will you be alright, honey?" asked Vivi turned to her husband.

"Yes, dear. All that needs to be done is wait for the storyteller to show up." reassured Kohza. Vivi smiled and gave him a light kiss before turning back to the crew.

"Alright, I'll show you around the palace." With that Vivi lead the way with Mika in the lead and Ryuudo taking up the rear. However, before the crew left Ryuudo turned back to the king.

"Storyteller?"

"Umm, apparently he has over a thousand tales from various islands. We had sent him an invitation a few days ago." stated Kohza flatly. Ryuudo nodded and left with the group, leaving King Kohza to his work. Though Ryuudo had one thought lingering.

_'Why would a king need a storyteller?'_

"And this will be your room." stated Vivi as showed the crew their room for their stay. It was just one big room with several beds and another door leading out. "That door will lead you straight to the royal bathes."

"So no single bedrooms?" questioned Lena. Not like she didn't like sharing a room with Nicole, but Mika tended to be a noisy sleeper.

"Sorry, most of them are already tailored for something more specific." apologized Vivi.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I could use a bath after crossing that desert." stated Nicole interested in the royal bathes.

"Aw~, later." whined Mika in a bored tone. "We have a whole palace to check out!"

"She's right, we can always bathe before bed." suggested Drake.

"Alright." nodded Nicole.

"Personally, I would like to see this battle that Akio was promised." spoke up Ryuudo.

"Yeah, could you take us to Chaka and Pell, Aunt Vivi?" asked Mika excitingly.

"Of course, just follow me." smiled Vivi leading the group out of the bedrooms. As the moved towards the arena where Akio would fight, Vivi pointed out many more rooms such as the library, treasury, and the such.

"And this is the kitchen." waved Vivi as they passed the entrance revealing a rather large kitchen and staff.

"Ooh~, let's eat!" randomly shouted Mika with a grin as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Wait! Mika!" shouted Lena following after her. Most of the crew sweat-dropped at the girls' actions though Vivi found their antics quite funny.

"Maybe we should stop for a lunch break." suggested Vivi kindly.

"If you don't mind?" questioned Nicole cautiously.

"Oh, it won't be a problem. Terracotta would love to cook for you." said Vivi as she lead the group into the kitchen.

"Terracotta?" questioned Ryuudo.

"Well, hello dearies what can I do for you?" The group looked forward into the kitchen seeing Mika and Lena talking to a rather large woman with four huge light blonde hair curls and a robust figure.

"Food, please!" shouted Mika politely with a grin. Lena just slapped her face in annoyance.

"Well of course deary." smiled the woman surprising Lena.

"Oh! And some for my crew too!" smiled Mika as she pointed back to her crew being lead by Vivi.

"Ah! Queen Vivi, so these are the quest we were preparing for."

"Yes they are Terracotta, and the one your talking to is Mika." smiled the queen. The elder woman gasped in shock and looked at Mika again matching the similarities of her parents. Soon enough, her shocked face turned into a proud smile.

"So your the daughter of that brave man that saved our kingdom oh so many years ago along with his crew." Mika bobbed her head yes with a smile of pride in what her family had done. "Well, I'll have to prepare a big helping of everything if the rumors are true about your appetite matching your father's."

"Really!" Terracotta smiled and nodded then turned to the kitchen staff.

"Alright boys! We got our work cut out for us! Let's show this crew how the kitchen staff is the pride of the palace!" shouted Terracotta pridefully. The staff soon cheered and began picking up the pace of their cooking.

"Let's wait in the dining room, our food should be prepared shortly." suggested Vivi as she lead the group towards the doorway on the other side. Before the queen could join them, she was stopped by a portly thin man with red hair with a grim look.

"We've been having a shortage of food lately, your highness, as well as complaints about you-know-whose." whispered the man, though it was caught by Akio.

"I'm sorry Chef Zeichi, I'll give them a stern punishment when we find them." sighed Vivi. The man Zeichi nodded and left the queen to her guest and back to his duty, and Vivi seated herself with the crew.

"Mika, would please tell me about your adventures over the last eleven years?" asked Vivi curiously wanting to know everything about her niece.

"Sure! Me and Akio had tons of adventures..." rambled on Mika as many in the crew listened or conversed amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to them that they were currently being spied on.

"There they are. The intruders." whispered a young boy in the shadows as he and two others looked through a crack in the roof of the dining room worried.

"But what's Aunt Vivi doing showing them around." said an almost identical voice rather frantic.

"They must have threatened her, they will pay for threatening the queen." growled a female girl voice.

"Don't worry, we will get them Boss we're the Suna Suna clan." cheered the first child's voice. The three nodded and soon left their spot to plan the next course of action.

"This is most disturbing sire." said Chaka as he and Pell stood before the king.

"I know, and the worst part we don't know what he would be after." said Kohza as he thought over the many resources that the island could provide.

"Should we call the marines about?" asked Pell.

"That won't work," stated Kohza solemnly. "we don't have any evidence and they may ask who told us."

"That would be a problem." nodded Chaka. The three stood silently as they all decided the next course of action. Before long, a guard entered the room catching their attention. Walking pass the two high officers and bowed to the king.

"Sire, the marines are here."

"Thank you, let them in." said Kohza letting the young man leave the room. He then addressed back to Chaka and Pell. "Send word to all post then return to your duties."

"Yes sire." bowed both men as they too left the throne room. Kohza soon sat alone in the white, marble throne room until the three marine officers entered with one sun blonde man.

"Greetings Commodore Winston." greeted Kohza as the guards let in the three marine officers leading in Selim in handcuff. Kohza saw the man and eyed him curiously. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry, for the sudden meeting King Kohza." bowed Winston along with the other officers. "But this man states that he was requested by you?"

"Are you Selim the Storyteller?" questioned Kohza to the young man with sun blonde hair.

"Yes, your highness." bowed Selim respectively. "I have your letter right here in my pocket."

"Don't worry, I believe you." smiled Kohza reassuring the man. "Could you please release him from his restraints."

"Well, of course your highness," stated Winston as he unlocked the man's cuffs. "but he is currently under observation."

"Why?"

"He was seen leading the Hurricane Pirates to your city, and may be in league with the group." stated Justin rather impatiently receiving some glares from the local marine officers.

"Ah yes, have we had any luck in finding them?" questioned Kohza playing on the ruse they themselves had made.

"No, sir." said Higgins gentlemanly. "But we'll keep searching until we find a clue."

"Very good." nodded Kohza as he left his seat and went to Selim. He then picked out of his pocket a piece of paper hanging from his pocket and read it. "This is my letter, gentlemen. So I believe he is clear."

"Are you sure, sir?" questioned Higgins in slight worried.

"I'll have the guards watching during his stay." stated Kohza as he waved over the two guards in the room. The guards nodded and walked over to the the man and stood at both sides of him. "You are free to go officers."

"Thank you, your highness." bowed Winston. All three officers then turned and left the throne room as the other two guards closed the doors.

"Do I really need the guards." said Selim extremely worried.

"No." Selim looked at the king as he walked passed him giving the man a smile as he waved the guards back to their previous positions. "Now let's get to business."

"Yes, sire." smiled Selim seeing that king trusted him. _'Thank Oda. Nothing to fear, everything's going smoothly.'_

"And these are the stables?" stated Vivi as the group was led outside. The stables, much like the palace, were very clean. Though the inhabitants of the stables were the farthest thing from what anyone expected.

"Uh, your highness?" called out Lena rather confused. "Why are their ducks and one camel here?"

"These are the Spot-Billed Ducks all of them including Eyelashes," said Vivi pointing to each unique duck then camel. "are part of Alabasta's Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."

"Cool!"

"Biii." gasped Biri in amazement.

"Amazing." stated Nore as he looked over at one duck.

"Carue!" shouted Vivi. Before long, one of the ducks got out of his spot in the stable and immediately ran towards Vivi giving her a big hug.

"Ooh, this is Carue." smiled Mika as he looked at the large bird. Biri also seemed curious about the bird. Carue soon released the queen and looked at the new group especially the bird.

"This is Mika, Carue. The one I told you about." smiled Vivi as she introduced the young teen.

"Kaa!"smiled Carue with a wave.

"Hi, Carue!" happily smiled Mika. "And this is my crew!"

"Kaa, ka kaaa ka." waved Carue to the crew.

"Nice to meet you Carue." stated Akio having heard stories from Vivi from their journey many years ago.

"Bi! Biri bi." said Biri waving to his fellow avian. Carue waved back and the two soon got into a conversation.

"Oh Mika!" said Vivi as she remembered something from earlier looking over at Mika. "You said that Biri came from Luffy, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you mind if I can send a letter to him and the others?" asked Vivi curiously. Mika smiled and nodded. Vivi the brought out a pre-made letter and walked over to Biri and Carue.

"Biri, do you mind if you could take this letter to Luffy?" asked Vivi as she showed the bird the letter. Biri gave a salute to the queen taking the job. Vivi smiled and placed the letter in Biri's barrel. Biri then gave a salute to the crew then Carue and flew out of the stable flying off to where the Straw Hats were.

"Thank you!" shouted Vivi before the bird left shouting distance. She then turned to Mika and the group. "And thank you for letting me borrow him."

"No problem Aunt Vivi." smiled Mika showing no worry.

"Can we move on, the stable starting to reek a little." asked Ryuudo as he held his noise. Vivi gave a soft laugh and lead the group out saying goodbye to Carue and the other ducks and camel leading them back inside.

Meanwhile somewhere outside the palace.

"What! The queen is in trouble!" shouted many kids as they all gathered around three small figures standing on top of an old pillar.

"What are we gonna do Titi?"

"That's easy!" shouted the blonde haired as she stood proudly over the kids. "We're gonna fight back and free the queen."

"Really?"

"Come on guys!" The kids soon looked over at the kid on Titi's left side. Looking at the kid with black hair with orange tipped hair he was grinning proudly. "Me and my brother have come up with an awesome plan!"

"I still think we should ask Uncle Kohza about this." stated the nearly identical boy though looked more worried.

"Ignore him!" said the other twin waving off his brother's statement.

"To your positions Suna Suna Clan! The queen needs our help!" commanded Titi as she jumped off the pillar and ran back to the palace. The twin brothers soon followed behind her with the large group of kids following behind them.

"Ah! Where are they going!" Hidden behind some nearby ruins popped out a one a female with long pink hair and the other a male a sky blue haired man dressed in royal service clothing both looking at the kids worriedly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"..."

"Yoyo!" She then followed up with a slap to the man's head.

"...They're heading for the training yard!" stated the sky blue haired man suddenly frantic as he pointed over to an area with seemingly no buildings or trees in sight.

"Crap! The queen asked us not let them in the palace until night fall." Both looked at each other worriedly then quickly rushed off to follow the children.

"What are these rooms for?" asked Nore curiously. From the stables the group went back inside heading towards where the army and guards trained. Vivi looked back seeing Nore pointing to two rooms. One was marked with a T with the word "Boss" underneath it and the other was marked with an A and S with "Co-second boss" underneath it.

"That's a surprise." smiled Vivi warmly. The crew looked at the woman confusedly, but decided to let it be. They then continued, though both Nore and Drake stared at the second door intently feeling something rather familiar with it. They left it be for now, and continued with the group.

"And this is the courtyard." Eventually, the crew made found themselves leaving the cooled stone palace and into an open air training grounds currently occupied by royal guards.

"Good afternoon, your highness." bowed the many guards in training as Vivi and the group passed them. Many of the crew were amazed how each man was so respectful of the new queen, almost admiring. Soon enough, they found Chaka and Pell training some guards. Along with one more else.

"Huh, what's a Kung-Fu Dugong doing here?" questioned Drake. Standing next to the officers was a said dugong seemingly teaching a class as he shadow boxed.

"That's Sebastian. He started living here a while back. It followed Pell here, strangely enough." said Vivi informing the crew. (Don't hate me, Yuki-Rin) Said dugong eventually stopped training and spotted the newcomers thus informing Chaka and Pell.

"Greetings Queen Vivi and guest, how may we help you?" asked Pell with a gracious bow.

"I'm just giving Mika and her friends a tour and some of them wanted to see your fight with Akio."

"Ah, so it is time." smiled Chaka as he approached the one in question. "You ready boy."

"You bet." smirked Akio confidently. Chaka nodded and then lead the group to the sparring circle along with Sebastian and Pell. It was surrounded with concrete blocks that made up seats, with a few royal guards relaxing and conversing.

"Greetings Captain Chaka, Pell, and Sebastian." The royal officers and animal turned to be greeted a chinese looking man with black hair long and tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face. Despite wearing the typically royal guard, he showed a lean, muscular frame that was clearly toned. He was hanging with two other guards, one clearly bald and roughly the size of a football player with two swords and another with messy dark green hair and very skinny.

"Who are your guest?" continued the black haired man curiously.

"These are Queen Vivi's guest please treat them respectively." stated Pell gesturing to the crew. Vivi and Mika gave the three a friendly wave as did a few of the others.

"Greetings Queen Vivi." bowed the men.

"Hello." smiled Vivi. As the men returned from their standing position, the black haired looked upon the queen's guest and instantly the blushed in shock and ran up to Mika.

"My, how lovely you are miss." gentlemanly bowed the black haired man taking Mika's hand then kissing it. The group gasped in shock while Akio glared dangerously at the man and Mika rather confused.

"Of course, such a lovely flower as yourself is well accompanied with many more beauties." said the man looking over at Lena and Nicole. Both girls blushed at the man's compliment. However, the praise was soon interrupted as a sandal hit the back of the man's head.

"Stop flirting with ladies, Don. Or you'll be facing off with the man next to you." stated the bald man while the other snickered. The man named Don looked to who his friends were talking about and quickly quivered under the younger man's gaze.

"He's not the only one." stated Ryuudo as he cracked his knuckles threateningly. All three men were speechless as an aura of intimidation flowed through Akio and Ryuudo.

"If your quite done." stated Chaka ruining the three man group's fun. "Don, Ty, Arkan, we need you to have the guards vacate the ring for our special match with this young man."

"Fine, fine, until we meet again." sighed Don as he bowed to the women then walked back to his friends.

"Another recruit?" questioned the messy green haired man as he looked over Akio.

"No, just an old challenge." said Akio taken back a bit as the skinny green haired man looked over him.

"Man, you have such a nice hat." envied the skinny man as he looked at Akio's hat dangling on his back. "Where do I get one?"

"Sorry, it was special made." said Akio as he distanced his hat from the man defensively. The man whined a bit was soon pulled back by the bald man.

"I'm sorry, Arkan doesn't understand personal space, much" smiled the bald man dragging the arguing man away.

"Me and Ty will take care of it captain." bowed Don as he started yelling at the other guards to move out.

"That should be good." said Pell as the last of the men left with the three from earlier. The two men and animal the walked into the ring, and past the ring in the middle waiting on the other side of the circle.

"He was rather cute." lightly blushed Nicole with a warm smile with Lena seemingly agreeing. Ryuudo seemed slightly surprised that Nicole would be effected by such a thing.

"Emotions seem to be running high today. Eh, Nore." nudged Drake as he pointed out most of the girls' infatuation. Nore only gave a slight nod, but Drake's comment wasn't missed by the other to men.

"Shut up Drake." growled both men only receiving a hearty chuckle.

"Are you ready Akio?" shouted Chaka from across the arena with the dugong throwing in a taunt. Akio smirked as readied himself. As the two royal guards and one animal waited on the other side, Akio slipped on his boxing gloves receiving strange looks from the men.

"Heh, how much you wanna a bet Akio loses." stated Lena to Ryuudo with a devious smirk causing Akio to glare back at her.

"Lena, that isn't nice." stated Nicole with a rather stern voice. Lena, however, did not seem to mind however.

"I bet a thousand Beli that Akio wins!" stated Mika as he barged into the bet ever so confident. The crew looked at Mika surprised.

"What?"

"We're surprised that you would risk so much?" questioned Ryuudo. Mika gave the half-Fishmen a grin.

"Akio never loses when I bet on him and I always bet on him." Akio gave a very faint blush hearing his childhood friend state that. He knew that she did this, but it almost seemed much more like devotion than luck to him.

"Hmm, devotion." thought Drake out loud to specifically Akio, knowing what he was thinking. "A good trait for a girlfriend."

"Shut up." growled Akio though his blush turned a shade darker. Ignoring Drake's chuckles, Akio stepped into the ring, fists gloved and ready for action. He stepped into the ring, ready for anything.

"Let's move into the shade and watch." suggested Vivi as she waved over to the side where many of the guards were resting.

"That would be splendid." said Nicole with the crew agreeing. They quickly moved into the shade and sat on the ledge as the viewed the fight from a safe distant as the fighters prepared to fight. However, what many did not know was something else was happening.

"Everything ready bro." asked the twin as he peered down on the training arena.

"I still think-"

"Motion denied." stated Titi as she joined the other twin in observing the intruders. "Once the others are in their places, we'll so these pirates not to mess with the queen with Suna Suna Clan guarding her."

"Aye, sir." said the twins though varying in emotional stand points, one excited the other worried, as the three leaders watched and prepared to attack.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Chaka: First, let's see how you fair against Sebastian._

_Akio: Come on, Mutt. Show me what you got._

_Mika: Aunt Vivi, what's going on?_

_?: Aunt Vivi isn't our mom._

_?: This should be good enough Vivi._

_*?: Please don't argue, we need to wait for 'Leader' to show._

_Next time: The Match Begins! Beware What Lurks in the Shadows And Family Secrets_

_Mika: I got you now!_

**A: Yo! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Hope you all got fatten up well! And for those who don't celebrate it, well enjoy the turkey.**

**Drake: Uhhhh, so full. Can't move.**

**A: Quiet you! Moving on, big news in One Piece; a rumor that had been long spreading about whether Jinbei would join the Straw Hats may soon be true. Chapter 648 was truly another great moment in One Piece history. Will Jinbei join? Wouldn't be surprised.**

**Mika: Hey! What about that thing?**

**A: Thing? Oh yeah! I've got some big news! For those who don't get updates about every story a writers makes or updates, I have a new story. A One Piece story once known as Luffy's Life.**

**Denji: Wait! You don't mean...**

**A: Yep, I am now posting stories of Mika's life before the beginning of this story. The original writer wish to have the story adopted so I asked and I received! Check it out!**

**Now without further interruptions-**

**Drake: Wait, I have some-**

**A: allow me to present...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Let's be friends." said Half-Dragon Drake as he stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." said Chibi Mika cautiously as she went to shook his hand. However, once she grabbed his hand, he flipped her over only for her to land on her feet.

"I believe you wanted a fight." smirked Half-Dragon Drake.

"Shishishi. Perfect." grinned Chibi Mika ready to fight.

"Then. Here. I. Come!" smirked Half-Dragon Drake as he let go to jump up then off to mountain straight at Chibi Mika. Luckily, the chibi girl dodged the half-dragon's attack. However, she quickly ran back getting in one good punch in.

"Ah! That hurt." said Half-Dragon Drake was he rubbed his face. "You really are a challenge."

"Thanks!" smiled Chibi Mika matching his own carefree smile.

"Such a carefree half-dragon!" gasped Centaur Lena in shock along with many in their group.

"Bi biiiii!" screamed Biri-Z frighteningly.

"He must of lived with his human parent." commented Chibi Nicole thoughtfully. "Usually half-dragons are raised by the dragon and hate humans."

"Really?" questioned Ogre Akio.

"What can I say, mom was a great cook." smiled Half-Dragon Drake causing the group to sweat-drop. Before long, Chibi Mika came crashing down on top of the half-dragon.

"Ha! I win!" smiled Chibi Mika triumphantly causing the group to sweat-drop even more.

"That was dirty." stated Chibi Ryuudo. Mika only gave a bashful smile while laughter could be heard from underneath her.

"Ryuahahaha! That was great!" laughed Half-Dragon Drake. Mika soon stepped off the half-dragon allowing him to clean himself off. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Eh!"

"Sure! It'll be awesome!" cheered Chibi Mika happily. Chibi Nicole clapped happily while the others seemed to sweat-drop for a third time. "Now there's no way that Brock could defeat us!"

"And so, Drake the Half-Dragon joined the party." stated Chibi Nicole off screen as the group meet with their new teammate.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

**Drake: Why didn't you let me fin-**

**A: Until next time everyone! Ja Ne!**

**Drake: Argh!**


	33. Chapter 32: The Match Begins!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, on a mission to warn the royalty of Alabasta of a possible danger, the crew reached Sandy Island after encountering the local marines. Having found a guide, Selim, they crossed the Sandora desert with the marines tailing them. With the help of the Royal Armies top guards, they escaped leaving Selim behind. Greeting the royal family, the queen Vivi gave the group a tour ending with a long promised fight. Meanwhile, a group of kids known as the Suna Suna Clan have plans of their own. What will befall on the crew? And will Akio win his long waited match?_

The Match Begins!

Beware What Lurks in the Shadows

And Family Secrets

"First, let's see how you fair against Sebastian." Immediately, the Kung-Fu Dugong hopped it's way closer into the ring then gave some light jabs trying to intimidate the boxer.

"Perfect, I didn't get a chance to fight those other dugongs." smiled Akio as he raised his gloved fist. The dugong then went into a hopping charge the a jump kick.

"Mach Jab." And in an instant, Akio was on the other side of the dugong as it laid down now unconscious.

"Oh my, that was fast." gasped Vivi in surprise.

"As expected from a Mach Boxer." stated Nore with the whole crew agreeing.

"Hmm, that was quite a display." commented Chaka from across the circle. "What happened to learning from the way of the sword?"

"I found something more suited to me." stated Akio going back into his starting position. "But I can still beat any swordsmen out there."

"I'll go next." said Chaka as he walked towards the center. Before the Chaka stepped into the ring, Pell quickly recovered Sebastian as the next round soon began.

"This should be a little more challenging." stated Vivi calmly catching most of the crew's attention.

"How so?" asked Nore curiously. Vivi didn't say a thing, but gestured back to the fight as the two men faced each other.

"I hope you're ready Akio, I'm way different from Sebastian."

"Come on, Mutt." grinned Akio smugly. "Show me what you got."

"As you wish." smirked Chaka as she slowly began to transform before the fighter and group shocking most of the crew.

"Chaka ate the Dog Dog fruit Model: Jackal. He is one of our fastest warriors. Pell also ate a devil fruit, and he is one of our strongest." commented Vivi proudly. The crew was amazed at the power the royal officers, though Mika only kept her confident.

"Here I come boy." said Chaka with a gruff voice due to his hybrid form. He took out his sword, still sheathed, and launched himself forward. Akio was prepared for the incoming slash readying a counter.

"Mach Step." Chaka soon found his attack hitting nothing with Akio disappearing temporary from his sight. Acting quickly, Chaka turned around blocking an incoming attack.

"How the?"

"Dog's have amazing sense of smell." smirked Chaka as his and Akio's eyes met. "It'll be pretty tough to sneak up on me."

"We'll see." Akio quickly backed away from the jackal man, but quickly launched back forward. "Mach Gatling Gun!"

"Get him Akio!" cheered Mika pumping her fist in the air. A few in the crew were also cheering as they watched Akio sent his high speed multi-punch at the royal guard. Chaka instantly tried to back away from the attack but soon found himself having to dodge or block his attack.

"Akio is very skilled." commented Vivi fairly surprised seeing one of the Royal Army's fastest officers in quite a situation.

"I'm surprised he is able to keep up." The group looked over at Nore, who was intensely watching the spar, commenting on Chaka's defense.

"FIRE!" The two fighters stood still instantly hearing the command. The audience seemed just as confused when suddenly two water balloons came splashing down. One on Akio and another at the group though missing Vivi.

"What the!" shouted Lena angrily though only partially wet.

"Oh no." stated Pell with a sigh. Soon enough, another set of water balloons came speeding through the air, but this time Akio and the group dodged the water balloons.

"Aunt Vivi, what's going on?" asked Mika rather curious and frantic. Before Vivi could even begin to explain, a water balloon hit Mika dowsing her completely.

"Yes! I got her!" The group quickly looked over at the roof opposite of them seeing a young boy with messy ear length black hair with orange tips dancing around in victory.

"Get down you idiot! Or they'll see you!" shouted the young girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail as he tried to pull the boy back down.

"Uh, Boss." Another boy exactly similar to the first, pointing to the group below already taking notice of them.

"Crap!" said both children and got ready to leave but found their path blocked by Pell in his hybrid mode. "Ah! Pell!"

"Children, what are you dong." said Pell sternly as he gazed down at the three.

"We're trying to save the queen!" shouted the first twin and Titi concernedly.

"That would be our job children." stated Pell looking down on the kids seriously. "And if the queen was in any trouble, Chaka and I would be on it."

"I told you!" stated the second twin smartly.

"But Pell!" whined the first messy black haired orange tipped boy ignoring his twin's complaining. "We-"

"-Are So Dead!" All three kids turned back to see Mika flying towards them in rage and an evil grin.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the kids as the blew past Pell. Once Mika landed, the girl took chase of the three also blowing past Pell.

"Mika!" shouted Nicole shockingly worried for the kids.

"What was that all about?" questioned Drake rather curious as to why three kids were throwing water balloons.

"How did Mika do that?" gasped Vivi having seen her young niece's feet glowing than jumping high in the air that could only be done by Chaka himself.

"I guess we forgot to mention, Mika ate a devil fruit." stated Akio removing his gloves as he kept an eye at the game of cat and mouse being played by Mika and the kids.

"A devil fruit?"

"The Spark Spark fruit." informed Drake as he walked up to the queen. "Mika is now a spark women, she can generate a fairly large amount of electrical power and use them in various attacks."

"Oh my." gasped Vivi in mild surprise.

"Hey! What about those kids she's currently trying to kill!" shouted Lena seeing as the four dropped down from the roof and continued their chase.

"I'm sorry," said Vivi rather solemnly as she rose from her seat. "but they are-"

"Your Highness!" Before Vivi could explain, two people, one a female with long pink hair and the other a male a sky blue haired man, came running into the arena panting heavily.

"We're sorry Queen Vivi!" bowed the two shocking Vivi somewhat.

"Nela, Yoyo, what's going on?"

"We were keeping track of them and brought them to the playroom as you asked, but they distracted us and escaped." explained the female.

"..." Was all the other man said as it seemed that he was spaced-out.

"Yoyo!" scolded Nela as she slapped the back of his head.

"...We then chased after...(**slap**)...them, but they had learned of your highness's...(**slap**)...guest."

"Oh dear." worried Vivi as she looked back at where Pell was still watching something going on.

"Uh Vivi?" asked Nicole cautiously. "Who were those kids?"

"Queen Vivi!" Before the queen could answered Ty came running into the arena. "We may have a problem."

*****BOOOM*****

"Oh no." stated Akio worriedly as he left the jackal man in his place and ran out the arena followed by the crew and queen.

"Help!"

"Spark Pistol!" The group was surprised to see the same three kids being chased by Mika, still wearing her evil grin, firing sparks one after another at the kids, though luckily missing.

"Whoa! Mika too much!" said Lena slightly freaked that their captain was using one of her attacks.

"Mika! What Are You Doing!" shouted Ryuudo also concerned about Mika's actions.

"Mika! Stop!" shouted Vivi as she ran out to stop the chase.

"You're gonna pay big time!" shouted Mika threateningly as she ignored Vivi's plea and continued to fire away at the kids.

"Leave us alone!" shouted the second twin freaked out.

"How can she shoot us without a gun!" freaked out the first twin.

"Who Cares! Guys!" shouted the girl loudly as the three headed towards some casually stacked provisions and barrels. The moment she called, several kids appeared behind them. "Fire at will!"

"Aye Boss!" shouted the large group of children. Immediately, all of them were armed with water balloons and began throwing them straight at Mika.

"Ah!" screamed Mika as she stopped being bombarded by water balloons.

"Protect the queen!" shouted the group as they continued firing.

"That's something you don't see everyday?" questioned Drake though amused as he and the rest watched the battle.

"Should...should we help her?" questioned Lena seeing Mika weakening under the water balloon attack.

"Lena!" interjected Nicole. Lena just gave the crew chef a causal smile.

"Children please, stop attacking our guest." shouted Vivi with a kind tone.

"Please children, these guest are far from pirates." stated Nela waving over to the crew. The crew stayed silent not sure how to reply. "Why would the queen invite pirates into the royal palace."

"It's true!" shouted the three that Mika chased as they safely ducked behind the barrels with their fellow kids.

"Titi, Ace, Sabo. If the queen was in any danger we, the royal guards, would be on it." stated Don as he, Arkan, and Ty walked next to the group.

"Cease fire!" ordered the young blonde girl stopping the kids from firing the rest of their ammunition.

"Huh?" said both Akio and Mika having heard what the guard had said.

"Please Titi, stop attacking our guest and-"

"But Mom!" Immediately, the the crew and Mika's eyes opened wide in shock hearing the little girl call the queen and Mika's aunt mom. "She's a pirate!"

"Yeah, Aunt Vivi!" shouted the first twin this time confusing the group. "We, the Suna Suna Clan are here to protect you!"

"I'm fine, Titi. See." said Vivi as she showed her daughter and friends that she was not harmed in anyway. The group of kids were soon talking amongst themselves giving a second thought in attacking the group.

"I told you that-"

"I got you now!" Before the second twin could finish, they saw Mika come flying towards them with a determined look in her eye. The kids screamed and parted as Mika hurdled over the barrels and tackled the twins while the princess ran towards her mom.

"Mika! Hold On!" shouted Akio hoping the girl would listen.

"This won't end well." sighed Ryuudo speaking to the silent Nore.

"Ha! Finally!" victoriously smiled Mika as she pinned down the twins.

"Hey! Leave Ace and Sabo alone!" shouted Titi as she grabbed a kendo stick and ran to attack Mika.

"Ace? Sabo?" repeated Mika familiar with both those names.

"Titi!" The young froze hearing her mom yell slightly anger at her actions.

"But mom~." whined Titi as she and many of the children surrounded the queen.

"No buts young lady, they are important guest." stated Vivi sternly making the kids rather ashamed. But Vivi's stern look then turned into a smile as she dropped down to her daughter's height and whispered into her ear with a smile. "And she is also your cousin."

"Huh?"

"Mika! What are you doing!" Hearing Nicole's shout, the children and queen looked back to the makeshift fort seeing Mika torturing the twins with playful noogies.

"I'm teaching them a lesson." stated Mika with a cruel yet playful smile.

"Ahh! Stop it!" shouted the second twin in pain.

"Are parents won't stand for this!" shouted the first though also in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure Aunt Vivi will forgive me." smiled Mika confidently. Both boys soon forgot about the pain the older girl was giving them and looked up at the girl curiously.

"Aunt Vivi isn't our mom." stated the second twin. Mika and the whole crew was surprised to hear this from the twin, though it made some sense since they looked nothing like Vivi or Kohza.

"Wait! Ace, Sabo!" shouted Vivi distressingly as she tried to run to the boys and stop them. Akio looked back at Vivi slightly shocked at the two boy's names.

"Our parents are the Pirate King and the Cat-Burglar ." The pirate crew froze instantly. Stopping her torture session with the twins, Mika brought both boys up and turned them towards her as she stared at the two with wide shocked eyes.

"What?" said the boys confused at why the pirate in front of them was staring at them.

"Aw, what imaginative kids." Before Mika could finish her sentence, two fairly aged men, one with curled hair that looked like a wig and on with a graying hair and beard, covered both boys mouths acting rather ridiculous. "Isn't that right Igaram?"

"Of course, kids today don't seem to understand the difference of who's cool." smiled Igaram lying through his teeth. Meanwhile, the to boys were fighting the old men's hands unsuccessfully while Mika stared at the boys blankly.

"Igaram? Father? What are you doing here?" questioned Vivi confused seeing her former guardian and parent.

"Who?" asked Lena confusedly.

"Vivi's father and the former king, Cobra." stated Chaka pointing to the graying former king then pointing to the curly wig man. "And Igaram, Vivi's guardian."

"Your highness, let's settle this somewhere else." nervously smiled Igaram hinting on the gathering crowd.

"Right." nodded Vivi seeing what her father was saying. She then turned to Chaka and Pell. "Can you please keep everyone here for a while."

"Of course, your highness." bowed the men then turned to the gathering crowd.

"What's everyone doing? Get back to your duties!" shouted Chaka sternly scaring the lower guards back into order.

"That goes for you five as well." stated Pell pointing to Don, Arkan, Ty, Nela, and Yoyo. The five bowed respectively. "And make sure these kids get back home."

"Yes, sir." said the men while Nela went to address the kids.

"Come on, Suna Suna Clan. Time to go home." The kids absentmindedly nodded as they followed the guards towards the exit.

"Follow me please." said Vivi to the crew. They group nodded and followed the palace residents away from the the training grounds and back into the palace. Mika had let go of the twins allowing them to quickly take Vivi and Titi's side as the glared back at the grew.

"This should be good enough Vivi." stated Cobra as the group found themselves in an empty dojo. Vivi nodded as she turned to address the crew, specifically Mika.

"Mika, I didn't want to keep this a secret from you, but with who your parents I couldn't send it in a letter in case the World Government were to check it." stated Vivi solemnly receiving many blank stares from the crew, except Mika who kept staring at the twins and vice versa. While the first twin, Ace, just glared suspiciously at the girl, the second seemed more curious about her along with Titi.

"What are you saying Vivi." asked Akio confusedly. Vivi didn't answer, instead she turned to the three kids bringing out her daughter.

"First off, this is my daughter, Princess Titi." The young girl seemed kinda nervous meeting these new people which she clearly took as pirates.

"Mo~m." whined Titi embarrassed. The crew waved to the girl with cracked smiles though Mika still just looked the twins as they stood with Igaram.

"Ace, Sabo, could you come here please?" kindly asked Vivi. At first, both boys seemed to hesitant, however, Sabo was the first to bravely walk forward followed by Ace. Both stood right in front of Mika for all to see.

"Ace. Sabo." The boys looked over to Vivi both very nervous and confused. "This is your sister, Monkey D. Namika."

"Eh!" gasped both boys as they stared back at her with shocked expressions. At the same time, the crew and Titi also gasped having not believed what had been said earlier. Vivi then turned to address Mika, still looking at the boys with an intense blank stare.

"Mika, they are your brothers, Monkey D. Ace and Sabo." Mika heard what her aunt had said, she even knew they were her brothers, but hearing it was like a whole new level that Mika seemed to be unable to understand.

Meanwhile somewhere in the palace.

"Ugh, this job keeps getting harder and harder." said a female shadowed figure as he along with six others sat casually in a darken storage room.

"What are you talking about, I'm the one that has to watch out for the thieving tykes taking m precious food." argued a rather plump male figure as he seemed to be eating.

"'Glut'! Can you stop eating for five minutes! Your making me hungry!" complained another shadowed skinny male eying the bigger man's sandwich.

"Tough luck, 'Envy'." The man then continued to munch on his sandwich making the skinny man drool.

"Please don't argue, we need to wait for 'Leader' to show." stated a rather big muscled fellow in a gentle manner.

"..."

"Didn't he say he would come in by today?" stated the other male figure as he casually relaxed on a crate.

"He might've been slowed down by all the marines running around here." suggested the muscled fellow.

"..."

"Say something you sloth!" shouted the female figure slapping the back of the quiet man's head.

"...He's here." He then pointed straight towards the only door, standing in front of it was a tall hooded figure with a build matching his shorter fellow.

"Thank you for pointing me out." said the the man in a gruff voice as he walked into the circled the group had formed.

"Glad to see you made it here okay." said the female though slightly annoyed. "Do you really have to look like that every time we meet?"

"As long as the job isn't finished, yes."

"Let the boss be," stated the man relaxing on the crate. "you know how he is with his pride and all."

"..."

"Fine." pouted the women in defeat as she sat next to the quiet man.

"By the way," The group looked towards the portly man as he finished his sandwich. "What took you? Marines give you trouble?"

"Only because of an unfortunate mishap, though I'm not completely hateful at what they did. It's quite understandably, actually." The group looked at their leader confusedly not understanding what the man was talking about.

"..."

"What are you talking about?" asked the skinny man.

"Sorry, another story for another time." stated the man cautiously. For the moment, the group decided to leave it be knowing that their leader would keep to his promise. "What is the situation."

"We're all ready to go tonight." stated the muscly man pleasing their leader. "But."

"But?"

"There are some guest of the queen's that may cause trouble."

"How so?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." answered the relaxing man as he sat up. "One of them apparently had a fight schedule with the top officers. Some rookie or someone."

"..."

"Yeah, but that girl!" shouted the skinny man in amazement of said girl. "She could fire these sparks out of her hand and-"

"Huh?" interrupted the tall man a bit surprised. The group looked at him curiously having never been taken back like that before. "Did you say a girl with sparks?"

"Yeah." stated the skinny man nervously.

"Is something wrong?" asked the female curiously. The taller man took a few seconds to think over the new information leaving the group confused.

"..."

"Are we in trouble?" asked the plump man worriedly.

"No," The group breathed a sigh of relief, however, he wasn't done yet. "but we're gonna need to change a few things in the plan."

"...Okay." stated the quiet man who finally came back to life after staying quiet for many minutes.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Titi: Are you really Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami's daughter?_

_Drake: It seems that the twins are at a stand still._

_Mika: Excuse me, for a bit._

_Ace: I still don't think you're our sister._

_Nicole: Then what are you concerned about?_

_Next time: Bath Time! The Shadows Move Out and Getting To Know Ones Family_

_Drake: You know, it seems awfully quiet for a palace on guard._

**A: ( T_T )This world is too cruel! I don't want to live on this planet anymore! I leave everything I've written One Piece related to Dan. May he write with excellence. (Draws sword ready to commit seppuku)**

**Drake: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's with this sudden fixture on death!**

**Denji: Didn't you read the new One Piece? It said that Akainu was named Fleet Admiral of the marines after fighting with Aokiji for the title.**

**Drake: Really!**

**Denji: Yep, and since Hotspot hates Akainu with a passion~, he feels that he-**

**A: I had a glorious life. (Readies sword) Be good for Dan, everyone. (Plunges sword towards stomach)**

**Everyone: NO! ***CRASH*****

**Denji: While we get this settled, please enjoy the next installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-Shredding Brock. They've assembled a party of monsters, and it's almost time to face Brock." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene sets on the the group walking through some ruins.

"Can we really win against Brock?" asked Lena finding it hard that this group of misfits could beat a top rate monster.

"It'll work out." smiled Half-Dragon Drake was he had his hands behind his head in a causal manner.

"We'll help fight!" stated Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo following behind Chibi Nicole.

"Mika is a descendant of the legendary monster tamers. I think we'll be fine." smiled Chibi Nicole confident in Chibi Mika, currently playing with Biri-Z.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika as she stopped playing hearing her name with a cute confused smile.

"No, it's hopeless." stated Ogre Akio solemnly. As they walked, the bushes nearby soon started to rustle catching the group's attention. Bursting through the bush, five figures revealed themselves as they stood in front of the group.

"Who the!" shouted Centaur Lena in surprise.

"I am the true monster tamer." stated Chibi Yuki-Rin smugly as she stood with Witch 1st class Molly, Troll Kazuma, Faun Kushina, Kitsune Minato, and Medusa Satsuki. "And these are my monster minions."

"We're not your minions." stated the monsters with a glare towards the monster tamer.

"Whoa! Another Monster tamer!" gasped Chibi Mika excitingly.

"We will be the ones to defeat Brock" stated Chibi Yuki-Rin confidently.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika confusedly.

"What are you saying?" shouted Chibi Ryuudo raising his fist in anger. "We're going to defeat Brock!"

"Uh, maybe we can work together." nervously smiled Chibi Nicole hoping her solution would please the to groups.

"No!" interjected Chibi Mika surprising Chibi Nicole. "It's our duty to defeat Brock!"

"Yeah!" cheered the monsters in Chibi Mika's group.

"Besides, I'm not gonna give these second-rate characters the satisfaction of being cooler then me." softly said Mika showing a bit of her dark side.

"Who You Calling Second-Rate!" yelled the chibis angrily.

"Then" said Chibi Yuki-Rin composing herself. "we shall decide through a battle."

"Alright!" shouted Mika's group besides Biri-Z and Chibi Nicole.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole with a sigh looking at you the readers, then was quickly blind sided by Chibi Yuki-Rin also looking at you the readers.

"You can expect an awesome battle next week."

"Hey!" shouted Chibi Nicole distressingly.

"Biriiii!"

**Denji: One final note from Hotspot: 'All One Piece related stories will not update for some time until deemed worthy. However, he' if lives that long 'will still be working on the chapters.' Then he has some crappy Christmas pun, saying that all the up coming chapters will be like Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza(?) presents leading up to an important announcement on New Year's Eve around midnight! So until then, Ja Ne! **

**Drake: Hurry up Denji!**

**A: For Honor! (Once again raises sword above head)**

**Everyone: NO! ***(Denji) CRASH*****


	34. Chapter 33: Bath Time!

**Everyone: NO! ***CRASH*****

**A: Let me go! I must die with honor!**

**Mika: Don't do it Hotspot!**

**Nicole: You have so much to live for.**

**Akio: Your stories aren't even finished yet.**

**Nore:...Please don't-**

**Ryuudo: Don't bail on us now!**

**Biri: Biiiri bi!**

**Lena: We need you to finish!**

**A: No! It's all pointless! ( T_T )**

**Denji: Hold on! Don't you remember! You had something special planned out for that bastard Akainu! Remember! Don't give up just yet!**

**A: ( '.' ) Your right! (Drops sword)**

**Drake: And besides, One Piece isn't over yet, there's still time for that bastard to pay!**

**A: Your absolutely right! There's still time! And be sure to enjoy every punch, kick, and headbutt of that battle! I'm not gonna die!**

**Everyone: Phew**

**A: Now with that near death scene over, let's move on to the new installment of...**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew landing on Sandy Island they traveled to Alubarna where they met with the queen and king of the Alabasta Kingdom. Though with the marines nearby, the crew was forced only to stay in the palace ground. After their tour, Akio began his long awaited match though interrupted by the unexpected attack from Suna Suna Clan, a group of children lead by Titi, princess of Alabasta, Ace, and Sabo, who turned out to be Mika's twin younger brothers. Meanwhile, a shadowy group began planning their next step. What is this shadowy group planning?_

Bath Time!

The Shadows Move Out

And Getting To Know Ones Family

"This is nice!" cooed Lena was she relaxed into the ever flowing hot water that entered the royal baths. With everything that's happened today; trekking through the desert, running then escaping from marines, then dealing with a children group, the crew deserved a bit of relaxation.

"Yes, the baths here are quite elegant." smiled Nicole was she sat nearby covered in a towel enjoying the steam.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" asked Lena as she lazily looked towards the chef in curiosity.

"I would, but as a devil fruit user I'll feel weak." stated Nicole informatively. Lena's mouth formed in oh as she recalled the shared weakness of all devil fruit users.

"Whoa! It's huge!" The girls looked over to where the changing room was located seeing their captain along with Vivi and Titi, seeming rather insecure, entering the baths.

"Your father said the same thing." smiled Vivi. Mika instantly ran towards the baths and where her crew was currently sitting.

"Welcome captain." waved Nicole with Lena throwing her head back to see the running captain.

"Mika, be careful when-"

"Waaaah!" Before Lena could finish, Mika slipped falling into the pool of bath water that Lena was in. The resulting splash got both Lena and Nicole wet.

"-running in the bath." finished Lena though spoken dryly. As Nicole left to dry off, Lena helped Mika out of the bath water setting her to the side.

"Are you really Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami's daughter." Opening her eyes, Mika saw the young princess looking above her with an unamused stare.

"Of course!" grinned Mika sitting back up with the princess moving to the side still staring at the teen. "Are you really Aunt Vivi's kid?"

"Of Course!" shouted the girl answering the same way Mika did. She quickly realized it and was instantly embarrassed causing Mika the laugh.

"Shishishi!"

"Rwaaaaa!"

"Mika! Titi!" shouted Vivi distressingly.

"Sounds like Mika's having fun." commented Akio with a small smile as he and the rest of the male nakama sat on their side with Cobra, Igaram, and the twins with them. After the scream from the little girl, it was soon followed by splashing.

"Titi! What's happening!" shouted Ace worriedly knowing his friend and leader was facing off with someone.

"She'll be fine." stated Drake relaxing in the bath sitting across from Nore. "After what's a family without a little brawl."

"She's not family!" argued Ace angrily and loudly being heard by everyone. "She's just some mean lady."

"Uh, Ace." Ace felt someone poking him as he turned to see his twin looking rather concerned. " I think she is."

"What!"

"She looks like mom when she first met dad. Remember?" said the twin as he talked about an event in the past which they had seen what their mother had looked like.

"So?" Sabo slapped face in frustration. All the older men chuckled a bit seeing how dense the older twin was.

"It seems that the twins are at a stand still." commented Drake as he watched the twins argue.

"It's strange," Drake looked over to see Akio studying the twins intently. "Ace seems to be like Luffy in rashness, adventurous, and head strong while Sabo has that 'accepting' part of Luffy with a bit of brain from Nami."

"Hmm, true." nodded Drake as he observed the brothers. Suddenly, the boys stopped arguing and stared blankly strangely at the same time that Mika's wrestling match stopped.

"I'm hungry!" stated the siblings at the same time neither of them realizing that they had matched each other. Everyone else knew and everyone sweat-dropped at the action.

"They're definitely related." said Ryuudo flatly stating the know even more obvious resemblance.

"Ah, those boys are such a handful." chuckled the old former king as he relaxed in the baths. The crew looked over to the old men in the hot tub with a few cups of sake next to them.

"I don't think old men should be drinking in a bath." stated Akio rather prudently. The old men just waved the pirate's comment off as they continued.

"But I'm serious," continued Cobra as continued to talk to the crew. "if we didn't get those child-sitters a month ago. I think I would've pulled my hair out."

"As long as it isn't mine, your highness." toasted Igaram raising a cup in the air to which the former king complied.

"So those two were hired here recently?" questioned Drake with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, right around the same time we got those new rookie guards; Don, Arkan, and Ty. And the knew chef, Zeichi."

"Hmm, interesting." Akio and Ryuudo looked over at their oldest member curiously as he left the bath leaving Nore to himself. Meanwhile, the drunken old former king stepped out of the baths and heading towards the rocks that separated the two baths.

"Hey, you wanna peak on the girl's side." said the former king vigorously as he pointed to the other side.

"What!" shouted the crew's male crewmates, minus Nore who simply ignored the proposition.

"Your highness!" shouted Igaram in unbelievably.

"What? Why?" asked the twins in unison looking at the elder man curiously.

"Just ignore him kids, this is a man's dream." stated Drake as he crouched next to the boys and spoke with a gleam in his eye.

"Huh?" The boys still were confused, however, Drake did not have time to explain as he joined the king in climbing the rock wall that separate the baths.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Drake quietly looking over at his fellow male nakama. Ryuudo and Akio were simply stunned at Drake's actions accompanied with a blush, while Nore still ignored them looking the other way.

"This endeavor is destined to fail." stated Nore sure in his words.

"That's what makes it better." smiled Drake then looked over to the other crewmates. "So what are you to waiting for?"

"Drake! That's..." Akio couldn't finish as he found it to embarrassing to speak.

"Have you no decency, man." shouted Ryuudo.

"Whatever," shrugged Drake as he continued to climb. However, he quickly turned back to his male nakama with a wily smirk. "if you guys swing the other way~, that's fine too."

"Hey!" shouted the two in frustration and quickly complied as they ran to join them.

"What's happening?" asked Ace to his brother who only replied in a shrug as he watched the older men climbing the wall.

"So," said Titi as she once again tired to talk with Mika having been broken up by her mother. Mika looked at the girl as halted her amusement in splashing water. "if you are Uncle Luffy's daughter that would make you-"

"Ahh! Don't say it!" The girls stopped whatever they were doing hearing a male voice. All of them looked up to see Cobra, Drake, Akio, and Ryuudo peeping over the rocks, with Akio exposed warning the young girl.

"Akio! Ryuudo! Drake!" shouted Nicole and Lena as they quickly covered their bodies with their arms as the towels were already on them.

"Father." Shook Vivi disappointingly not as shocked, used to her father's actions.

"-the Pirate Princess?" As quickly as everyone saw the men, the crew quickly gasped as the young girl spoke Mika's hated nickname. Both Vivi and Titi seemed confused by their actions, though as Vivi looked at Mika she saw the younger women give a very peeved smile.

"Uh, Mika?"

"Excuse me, for a bit." said Mika still with her peeved smile as she turned to the men turning her smile into a grin.

"Oh no." said Akio seeing were this going.

"Generation Two: Happiness Punch!" smirked Mika as she threw off her towel exposing her naked body to the peeping toms that were some of her crew and older men. Upon seeing, all the men broke out in nosebleeds gushing from their noses forcing them to fall back. "That will be twenty-thousand beli each."

"Oh my! Mika." gasped Nicole surprised by the her captain's move.

"Wow, Mika that was awesome." While Lena also gasped, she was more impressed that the girl knocked out everyone on the other side.

"Hmm, just like Nami." chuckled Vivi recalling Nami and her's bath long time ago.

"Whoa! What did you do to them!" laughed Titi.

"I gave them what they wanted." grinned Mika as she covered her body once again.

"Okay! You're definitely Aunt Nami's daughter!" admitted Titi as she continued to laugh. Mika soon joined in her laughter, having convinced her cousin that they were family.

"Now where was I." said Mika as she recalled what she was suppose to do before her idiot male nakama interrupted her.

"Mika?" questioned Vivi worriedly.

"Oh yeah!" Once Mika finally remembered she approached the young princess. Titi looked up to the older girl curiously. As quick as a flash, Mika had the girl in a headlock as he applied punishment for her imprudence.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Ah! Old man!" Mika stopped hearing her brothers' scream from the other side.

"Uh oh, grandpa might be hurt." said the princess a bit worried.

"Better check on him, then." sighed the queen. The other girls looked at the mother and daughter as they walked other to the rocks separating the baths. Stopping at the wall, Vivi looked over the rocks looking for something.

"Ah! There it is."The girls look confusedly until suddenly a door revealed itself shocking the group.

"Whoa! Cool!" shouted Mika clearly amazed.

"This palace is filled with hidden doors." said Lena mildly impressed.

"Come on!" beckoned Titi at the entrance of the secret passage. The girls nodded and soon followed behind her. As they came through, they saw all those who had dared spy on the girls for a cheap thrill on the ground covered in their own blood. Nearby, Ace was freaking out, Sabo was looking at the men curiously, and Nore was looking over the men, disappointment clearly shown on his face.

"Evening Namika." Seeing the newcomers, Nore waved to the girls completely unaffected by his captain's current clothing.

"Hi Nore." grinned Mika as she waved to the usually silent fighter/weatherman.

"Ugh, what hit me." said Ryuudo as he rubbed his head in pain. Looking around, he saw all the men, minus Nore, bleeding out the nose with the twins confused and seeing Mika and Titi to the side. Then Ryuudo remembered. "Oh yeah. Stupid pervert navigator."

"Well worth it." said Drake still laying on the ground as he raised his hand in the air giving a thumbs up.

"Idiots." chuckled Mika happy with her work. Titi found the situation just as funny as she too laughed at what befell the crew and her grandpa.

"Dammit, I knew this would happen." said Akio as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Then you shouldn't have joined." stated Lena smartly enjoying his pain.

"Dad, are you okay." asked Vivi as she and the other females entered into the men side of the baths to check the men. She walked over to her father as he came to. Shaking off the pain, he saw that the girls were on their side of the baths. He eventually stopped at Mika who was curiously watching him.

"Thank you." bowed the former king to the pirate captain.

"Perverted old man." said all the male crew along with Lena.

"I think we've had bathed enough for today. Don't you think, your highness." suggested Igaram to the queen.

"I think your right Igaram." nodded Vivi with a soft smile. The rest of the crew seemed to agree as everyone grabbed a few more towels for drying and left to their respective changing room.

"Here you go, young masters." smiled Nela as she opened the door into the twins room and lead them into their room. The two boys rushed in as always and dressed themselves for sleep.

"Once you're done dressing, the queen would like you to come to the princess's room for something special." stated Nela as she watched the kids throw off their clothes and put on their night clothes.

"Really! What is it?" asked Ace very excited.

"Sorry, it's a secret." Nela waved her finger torturing the twin with her secret.

"Ah~, no fair." pouted Ace while Sabo rolled his eyes. Nela gave a soft chuckle and then took her leave of the boys.

"Good night." waved the pink-haired girl.

"Good night, Nela." waved back the twins. Nela then finally left the room shutting the door behind her as the twins finished dressing.

"I wonder what the surprise is?" questioned Ace curious and excited all at once. "Maybe we'll get candy!"

"We all know how that will turn out Ace." sighed Sabo recalling the last time Ace had candy at night. The whole palace couldn't even fall asleep the next night.

*****KNOCK***** *****KNOCK*****

"Huh?" Hearing the knock the twins looked over to the door confused at why anyone would knock, especially with their open-door policy. The two boys decided to answer it anyways opening the door to someone unexpected.

"Uh, hi." The two boy's eyes widen in surprise seeing their newly discovered sister nervously smiling and waving at the two boys. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Before Ace could say anything, probably denying her entrance, Sabo had already agreed with a soft smile.

"Thanks." grinned Mika though still nervous as ever. She walked into the room that Vivi had once said was a secret and looked around in observation. For the most part, the room was a mess. Much like her room until she had set sailed, though of the two beds in the room the second was tidier than the first which had several toys on it.

"Why aren't with your crew?" Mika turned back towards her brothers, Ace looking on her suspicion as he walked to his bed, and Sabo with curiousness as he stood near Mika.

"I want to talk to my brothers." stated Mika still nervous. It wasn't often she get to met brothers she never knew of.

"I still don't think you're our sister." stated Ace stubbornly as he looked away from the girl as he climbed onto his bed. Mika sighed, she didn't realize her brother could be so stubborn.

"I think you are." Both Mika and Ace looked towards their brother both with wide eyes while Sabo wore a soft smile approaching his sister.

"What are you saying Sabo!" shouted Ace confused at why his twin was siding against him.

"She looks like mom, and she acts like dad. Who else would be her mom and dad." smiled Sabo revealing his missing tooth.

"Hmpf, whatever." said Ace as he fell back into his bed deciding the conversation was boring.

"Thanks Sabo." smiled Mika as she sat down on what she thought is Sabo's bed.

"You're welcome. So, uh~" Mika looked at her brother who seemed rather nervous himself as he looked to the ground. "You're a pirate?"

"Yep! Just like mom and dad. I'm even a captain." grinned Mika finding herself a bit more confident.

"Pff, sure." Mika looked at her stubborn brother as he had his eyes closed not believing Mika.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous that he's not the oldest anymore." smirked Sabo taking a jibe at his older twin. Ace opened one eye giving a glare at his younger twin.

"Shishishi! I bet that sucks." softly laughed Mika.

"See!" pointed Sabo as he looked towards his brother stopping Mika's laugh and confusing her. "She even laughs like dad!"

"Whatever!" repeated Ace with the same dull answer.

"Hey! Do you have a bounty?" Sabo turned back to his sister asking his question. This continued for a little while as each asked their questions to the over. Sabo, and subsequently Ace, learned about their sister's life while she theirs.

"Hey...sis," said Sabo as he tried out his new word. "What's that necklace?"

"Oh, well it's...Ah!" Before Mika could say anything, she remembered that her necklace was all the proof she ever needed. Setting Sabo to the side, Mika ran over to Ace and grabbed him out of his bed.

"Waahh! Hey!" shouted Ace shocked as he tried to shake off Mika's grip. However, Mika succeeded as she set her brother down next to his twin.

"Take a look at this!" shouted Mika excitedly as she took off her necklace and showed it to her brothers. Ace found the action rather strange, while Sabo was curious at what was so important about the necklace. Of course, on closer inspection the two brothers saw a symbol very familiar to them.

"Hey, isn't that dad's hat and jolly roger?" asked Sabo pointing to the symbol and marking. Ace's eyes widen as he took notice of the what his brother pointed out.

"Yep, and a mikan for mom." grinned Mika with a nod. Both brothers were amazed at the small pendent, however, Mika soon took away the necklace as she opened the pendent.

"Look." Mika them brought the pendent back to her brothers revealing its contents. The brothers took the pendent, both taking a side of the pendent, as they looked at the two pictures inside.

"No-"

"-Way!" said the brothers from oldest to youngest. There was no deigning it, the two pictures were definitely the Straw Hat crew, like to Mika a family to the brothers, and Luffy and Nami's wedding picture with Mika in both. Both brothers looked up, Ace stunned while Sabo was amazed.

"See," said Mika as she took both brothers as she brought both brothers into a group hug surprising both boys. As the older sibling hugged her younger siblings, tears seemed to leak from her face while she wore a happy smile."we're family."

"Sabo~." whined Ace being rather freaked out about their older sister's action. However as he looked at his twin, he saw his brother hugging back. Though unexpected, Sabo gladly accepted his sister's hug, being more accepting then his older twin.

"Mika?" The door opened as Vivi let herself into the twins room, however, stopped when she saw Mika hugging her brothers crying. At first she was worried, but saw that Mika was smiling happily as Sabo gave his older sister a hug. Ace, despite the evidence shown to him, was still hesitant to trust the girl.

"I'm sorry," The group broke from their hug as they looked at the newcomer. "but I've got a special surprise for Ace and Sabo waiting for them in Titi's room."

"No it's fine." smiled Mika as she wiped the tears away from her eyes as she stood up. "I'll see them later."

"Oh Mika," cooed Vivi not having the heart to break such a touching family moment. "I wish you could join them, but I don't want to-"

"I understand." grinned Mika waving the issue off. She then turned to her brothers and leaned over giving them a warm smile. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Good night, sis." smiled Sabo as he walked out of the room heading for the one next day.

"Night." muttered Ace rather flatly as he followed behind him. Following behind, Mika and Vivi left the twins room with Vivi shutting the door.

"Good night Mika." smiled Vivi as she gave a small wave to Mika. The young captain did the same as she left to her and her crew's room. Meanwhile, Vivi walked into her daughter's room to reveal their surprise.

"Ha-ha-ha-hey, Mom!" cheered Titi as she and the twins jumped on her 'princess' size bed.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Or you won't get your surprise." chuckled the queen at her daughter and nephew's joyful play. At the word 'surprise', the kids immediately stopped and frantically got in order ending with them sitting on the princess's bed like angels.

"That's better." smiled Vivi. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door catching the everyone's attention. Not wanting the 'surprise' to wait, Vivi went over and opened the door. "Ah! Welcome! Come in, they're quite excited to see you."

"Who? Who?" asked the kids impatiently as they tired to peer into the door way. Vivi smiled as she brought the guest in. The kid's eyes widen in surprise as they looked upon a familiar person.

"Selim!" shouted the kids in cheer seeing the legendary storyteller walk in.

"Hey kids, been awhile hasn't." smiled Selim as he extended his arms as the kids ran to hug him.

"What are you doing here!" laughed Titi with a happy smile.

"Let's just say, you have quite the influential friends here in Alubarna, princess." hinted Selim as he looked over to the queen's direction.

"Thanks mom!" smiled Titi beaming with happiness and gratitude.

"Yeah! Thanks!" said the twins happily towards their aunt.

"Your welcome, sweeties." smiled Vivi glad that she could make her daughter and nephews happy. "Don't keep them up too late, Mr Selim. They still have school tomorrow."

"Of course, your majesty." bowed Selim respectfully.

"Aw~." whined the kids. The queen chuckled at the kids before addressing them.

"Good night Titi, Ace, and Sabo."

"Good night Mom/Vivi." waved the children as the queen left the bedroom to retire for the night. Once Vivi had left, the kids immediately started dogging Selim with questions and requests.

"How was your trip?"

"Do you have any new stories?"

"Do you have a story about families?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Have you been to an island in the sky?"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy kids." said Selim with a smile as he tried to halt the children from rapidly firing their questions. He then scooted the kids towards Titi's bed as he prepared to tell them a story. "And actually, I do have a new story. It's about my trip here."

"Ooh, ooh, what happened?" asked Titi as she and the twins were already captivated by the man and his story.

"Well,it all started in Nanohana. I was telling story to some kids much like you when a female traveler found my-" Selim continued to tell his story about his and the Hurricane crew's across the desert, though replacing certain information for both his, the kid's, and the crew's protection. All the while, shadowy figures began making their move as stated by their boss. Of course, no one knew of these figures, not even the guest.

"Welcome back Mika." smiled Nicole already in her pajamas with a flora pattern. The female captain shut the door behind her as quietly as possible seeing as many of the crew had fallen asleep.

"Geez, what lightweights." joked Mika with a soft giggle as she saw Lena, Ryuudo, Nore, and Drake all in their own unique nightwear sleeping comfortingly on the beds provided. Akio seemed busy looking out the wind prepared for bed, but not yet tired. Knowing full well that her childhood friend wouldn't peak on her, Mika decided to change out of her day clothes and into her own pajamas.

"So, how was your family bonding time." said Nicole curiously with a happy tone as she scooted over to her captain.

"It was nice." softly smiled Mika as she threw off her skirt grabbing for her wave pattern pajama top. "Though Ace doesn't like me."

"Oh come on Mika." said Nicole sympathetically not believing her captain's out look from meeting her brothers as she watch her captain change. "I'm sure that he's just trying to get used to the fact he has an older sister."

"I don't know?" said Mika unsure as she pulled the top over her head. "But I'm not totally worried about that."

"Then what are you concerned about?" asked Nicole confused about what the girl was feeling.

"It's my parents." Nicole widen her eyes in realization. As Mika threw off her shorts, she grabbed her matching pajama bottoms and proceeded to put them on. "My brothers were so surprised to see they had a sister, and I was surprise to find I have two brothers. I just don't get it?"

"Yeah, that is curious?" agreed Nicole as she thought the situation over. "You sure they didn't tell you when they visited you in the East Blue? Or even at the party?"

"No." said Mika solemnly as she finished dressing herself. "Of course, they only visited me a few times. And they never mentioned it at the party."

"Then maybe they forgot?" thought Nicole out loud questioning her statement herself.

"Well dad I could see forgetting, but mom..."

"Maybe they wanted it to be part of your adventure." The two girls turned towards the window where Akio was blankly staring out of to see Akio now walking over to the girls having partially listened to their conversation.

"Akio." said Mika blankly as she her first-mate sit next to them.

"Your parents are really hands off when it comes to parenting, and from what Garp told about Luffy's training so was his upbringing." stated Akio very knowingly much to the surprise of Mika and Nicole. "Plus, with their relationship a secret as well as their kids being a secret it's not surprising that they didn't tell you in fear that news may spread."

"That does seem to make sense." nodded Nicole finding what Akio said agreeable. Akio nodded with a smirk then was met with a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Mika!"

"When did you start making sense. Shishishi!" grinned Mika laughing having found what Akio said also true. Akio just rolled his eyes at Mika as she and Nicole laughed.

"Akio," Nicole stopped her soft laughter and addressed the first-mate as seemed curious about something. "why were so intent looking out the window?"

"Oh yeah, why were you looking out the window?" also inquired Mika as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I was thinking about why we are here." stated Akio as the mood around the three became more serious.

"What about it?" asked Mika still not seeing the picture.

"Well, we've been on this island for roughly two days." The girls nodded as they listened intently. "And so far, we haven't heard a single thing about something unusual or bad happening to this country."

"He's right." realized Nicole having put in some though about their stay.

"Yeah so, maybe we beat them here?" suggested Mika innocently.

"They had quite a lead ahead of us Mika. Remember." said Akio recalling back to the Pit-sang incident sometime ago.

"Then maybe they haven't started yet?" said Mika questionably. While Akio didn't think was unlikely, it seemed just as farfetched as the first.

"Now that I think about it," The two nakama looked over to the chef as she though over the situation. "we don't know what they're really looking for, do we."

"No," grunted Akio disliking how little they know about this plan of Cadrid's. "it could be easily be the palace treasury as well as any other town on this island."

"Let's think about it for a minute," The three nakama's eyes widen as they heard a new voice enter their conversation. Turning back towards the beds, they saw that Drake looking onto the group with one eye opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did we wake you up?" apologized Nicole to the oldest member of the crew.

"No, it's fine." Drake then picked himself off the bed and turned towards the group while sitting in his bed.

"We're you peaking?" said Mika as she squinted her eyes in suspicion of her secretly perverted navigator.

"I promise I wasn't." smiled Drake raising his right hand like taking a vow.

"Fine." pouted Mika losing another twenty-thousand beli.

"Now back to what I was saying, if you were a Capone and you were building something that could challenge both the World Government and the Pirate King, what would you be building?"

"A ship?" said the three in unison.

"Most likely." nodded Drake in agreement. "Now from what I've heard from Robin the first time I met her, there was a weapon called Pluton that was said to be here had such a capability."

"But didn't Franky burn those blueprints?" said Mika recalling her families many adventures that she had the great joy of listening to.

"Yes true," nodded Drake. "but as humans advance, they will always find new ways or rediscover old ones to kill each other."

"That's very saddening." stated Nicole with a depressed look.

"Sorry, but it's true." shrugged Drake though internally he felt the same. However, he continued nonetheless. "Now, what you think this super ship would need.

"Wood?" said Mika questionably.

"True, and if you recall they did steal that from Pit-sang."

"Metal." said Akio flat out.

"Of course."

"A crew to handle the boat." piped up Nicole.

"I think Capone's got that covered."

"What exactly makes it a 'super' weapon though?" asked Akio halting their list of items.

"That's the big question isn't it." smiled Drake having finally gotten his point through. However, even though they now knew what to expect, the problem was what something in Alabasta that could make a super weapon.

"Well," spoke Mika breaking the silence between the four gaining there attention. "I think we should get some sleep then ask Aunt Vivi about the stuff Alabasta has tomorrow."

"Mika, aren't you worried that-" Before Akio could finish, Mika immediately fell back onto her bed already asleep. Akio smacked his face in frustration of their captain's antics. "Damn her."

"She's had a big day, what with seeing her family, old and new ones." stated Nicole defending her captain's action. Akio begrudgingly accepted it. "I think I'll turn in too. Good night Akio. Good night Drake."

"Night." said the two men. As the chef slipped into bed, Drake got out of his heading towards the door and flicking the light off.

"Where you going?" asked Akio as prepared to take his own sleep.

"Just gonna get some water. See you in the morning. Ja Ne!" spoke Drake with smile and left the bedroom. Akio just shrugged off the action and laid himself down to nap.

"Is everything prepared?" asked the female voice of the shadowy figure as she spoke to the plump male figure.

"Yep, every guard has been taken care of." said the male figure. "We're ready to move once 'Wrath' is position."

"Good, then all we're have to do is-" Suddenly, the two soon heard the someone walking down the hallway.

"Shush! Someone's coming." whispered the plump man. The female figure nodded, and the two quickly hid themselves as the another figure came.

"Whoa. This place is dead silent." spoke Drake with amazement as he walked down the empty hallway. "And big, where the hell is that kitchen."

"Hello?" Drake froze where he was as he heard a voice coming down another hallway. Drake looked down the hallway to see one of the guards from earlier walking down.

"Yo! Hello, your one of those guards from earlier." waved Drake forgetting which one the coming guard was.

"Arkan." corrected the skinny, messy, green-haired man with a sweat-drop. "And what are you doing out?"

"Well, I'm Drake and I just wanted a drink, and got lost." stated Drake throwing his arms behind his back causally.

"Oh, just go down this hallway and take two lefts and a right then it's the third door to your right." directed Arkan as he pointed down the hallway he came up from.

"Thanks." Drake then walked past the guard as he headed towards the kitchen. However, he stopped a bit behind Arkan.

"You know, it seems awfully quiet for a palace on guard." Drake looked back at the green-haired guard that had yet to continue walking standing still.

"Uh yeah." said the guard with a hint of nervousness, which Drake immediately picked up on. He fully turned back towards the guard who continued to not look back. "Well, it's just one of those nights you know."

"You mean the ones where all the guards are missing." In one instant, Arkan quickly turned around and caught Drake's open palm strike. However, the older man winced at the slightly younger man's strike.

"W-what is the meaning of this!" stuttered the man incredibly nervous as Drake glared at the man.

"You're the first guard I've seen tonight. Not even Chaka or Pell were out, and they seem to be the dedicated types." Arkan was starting to falter under Drake's glare as he pushed forward in questioning the guard.

"And then there's though two that think they're hiding." Instantly, two figures went to attack the navigator, one female figure with a bo staff and another with his fist. Drake quickly grabbed Arkan's hold on his arm and spun him around knocking both the attackers away with Arkan crashing into the plump male.

"How did you know?" asked the female figure her face covered in wraps only revealing her purple eyes.

"I'm pretty good at picking up even the most silent of conversations." smiled Drake quite proud of his acquired skill. The women scoffed at the explanation as she readied to attack.

"Impressive."

"Thank you." bowed Drake appreciating the compliment. As he rose back up, he stared back at the female with a serious look. "You wouldn't happened to be part of Cardrid's plan, would you?"

"And informative too."

"Hmm, so what is his-"

"Lust! Do your thing!" Drake looked back at the two men as they picked themselves up from Drake's around-a-bout counter. As Drake turned back to the female, he soon found his vision beginning to be blocked by.

"...Rose petals?" Drake looked around in confusion as his attackers began disappearing from his sight, with the female showing victory in her eyes.

"Rosa Parade." The world around Drake soon disappeared in a pink wave as his consciousness slipped into an illusion.

"The Princess's been kidnapped!" Mika woke with the yelling of one of the guards. However, with her being so sleepy she did not hear the announcement so clearly. She rose from her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she took a look around, she found it was still night though the night was beginning to break as the sun began to rise in the east. She threw her legs over the bed, feeling not so much sleepy anymore, but hungry.

"The Princess's been kidnapped!"

"Huh?" Mika was still rather groggy from abruptly waking up. She figured the yelling was outside the crew's room, so she traveled towards the door and looked outside seeing the guards running around frantically. "What's going on?"

"The Princess's been kidnapped!" shouted one of the guards randomly having not heard Mika's question.

"Oh, the princess's been kidnapped." comfortably smiled Mika as she walked back into the room shutting the door. For a while, Mika did nothing but look at her sleeping crew as she replayed what she heard from the guards. Until eventually.

"AHHH!" screamed Mika finally fully awake scaring the crew wake causing Akio and Ryuudo to fall out of their beds in panic.

"Mika! Why did you-"

"TITI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" shouted Mika frantically stopping an angry Lena.

"WHAT!" shouted the crew. There went the rest of the night. And probably the day.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Higgins: What do you mean, captain?_

_Winston: Right then! Men fall in!_

_Cobra: And we found him in the middle of the hallway._

_Nore: Maybe it's what he needs to pay for the item to finish._

_Justin: The Hurricane pirates have kidnapped the princess of this country._

_Next time: After Them! The Rage Which None Have Ever Lived To See_

_Mika:Who cares. We're going there, and kicking their asses._

**A: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas. Here is a present from me to all of you; a new chapter. And for the following week until midnight New Year's Day. At that time, I'll be revealing a preview of a special project aimed for the anniversary of this fic.**

**Denji: Ooh! I wonder what it is?**

**A: It's big! Something I've been trying to work on for a while now. And I know you readers are are gonna love it! And also don't forget to check out my Two-Shot 'A One Piece Christmas Carol' while you enjoy the holiday. Ne sure to review.**

**Drake: Let's hope so, we've been working our butts off trying to make it and the chapters/omakes.**

**A: Now without further ado-**

**Drake: Here's the next installment of...**

**A: Hey!**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole recruited a number of monsters for the sake of defeating Body-Shredding Brock. But first, they ran into another monster tamer, Yuki-Rin." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recapped the previous installment of Monster Tamer Mika.

"My monsters are very strong." said Chibi Yuki-Rin smugly. She then pointed her finger as id giving a command. "Go, Minato the Kitsune!"

"Eh Yuki-Rin." Hearing Chibi Molly speak, Chibi Yuki-Rin turned around to see a mannequin with a crudely drawn face making a tongue at the monster tamer wearing fox ears and a tail.

"Ahh! Minato!" screamed Chibi Yuki-Rin frantic. Meanwhile, Kitsune Minato was snickering in some nearby buses looking towards the the reader with a grin and peace sign.

"Known fact; kitsunes love to play tricks." stated Chibi Nicole looking at the reader as well.

"Shishishi! That's funny!" laughed Chibi Mika along with the rest of the group.

"Ne, Minato! Where are you?" asked Medusa Satsuki distressingly as she searched for the kitsune.

"Err, no problem." stated Chibi Yuki-Rin very frustrated about how her group was attacking. "Kazuma the troll! Take them out!"

"Right!" nodded Troll Kazuma seriously as he walked towards the group.

"Now we're talking!" shouted Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo with their fist raised in the air with excitement. However, the both heard the others voice and turned on each other.

"I'm taking him on!" angrily said the two in unison.

"Now Troll Kazuma! Use your special attack!" commanded Chibi Yuki-Rin. Troll Kazuma gave a content grin as he began to suck in air.

"What! Yuki-Rin don't-!" shouted Faun Kushina, Kitsune Minato (popping out of the bushes), Medusa Satsuki, and Chibi Molly fearfully.

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoh. [Head Dance] Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohooooooooooo!-aaaaoooooh, aaaooo hooo haha."

"AHHHH! SHUT HIM UP!" screamed everyone both on and off set.

"BIIIRIII BIRRRR!"

"TO BE CONTINUED!" shouted annoyingly Chibi Nicole as she covered her ears while looking at you, the reader. Meanwhile, in the background everyone was beating Troll Kazuma up.

**Everyone: You Asshole!**

**A: Shishishi! I thought it was priceless. I hope you all enjoyed Mr Trololo! Merry Christmas everyone! Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	35. Chapter 34: After Them!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen; landing on Sandy Island and making their way to Alubarna, the crew met with the king and queen and were given a tour of the palace. During Akio's long-awaited match, the Suna Suna Clan, lead by Vivi's own daughter Titi, attacked thinking they were saving the queen. However, the crew was shocked to find that Mika had actually family discovering Ace and Sabo. Though the siblings got off on a rough start, they seemed to be getting along with each other. Unfortunately, those that have hidden in the shadows have begun to move. Who are they? And what plan's do they have?_

After Them!

The Rage Which None

Have Ever Lived To See

"All is quite sir, nothing to report." saluted a marine soldier as he addressed Commander Higgins in his room provided by the king. The marines had continued their search for the Hurricane crew well into the night with the highest in command taking turns leading the marine squads. However, they had yet to get a clue.

"Thank you, take a rest." The soldier nodded and took his leave of the commander. The butler-like marine officer sighed as he sat down. The night was long, but he would soon be relieved by the captain. Of course, he was always dutiful to the end. Having rested enough, Higgins left his room on the second floor and looked out the balcony hoping to get lucky.

"Such a peaceful night." commented the marine as he looked over the capital city.

"Seems too peaceful." The commander turned to see Justin enter, most likely to relieve the lower ranked officers.

"What do you mean, captain?" asked Higgins looking rather concerned about the captain's statement.

"Look at the palace." said Justin as he pointed to the majestic alabaster palace.

"It seems rather quiet." observed Higgins looking at Justine curiously.

"Exactly, where are the guards?" Higgins instantly realized that the man was right as he looked back seeing not a single guard in sight.

"How odd? Even with the palace gates closed off, Chaka wouldn't slack off on palace protection?"

"I would agree, Higgins." The two officers turned to see the highest ranked officer, Commodore Winston, coming up behind them also staring at the guard-less palace.

"Sir!" saluted Higgins quickly while Justin just stared at the man rather uninterested. Higgins looked at the younger man frustratedly while Winston seemed to care less as he continued onto the balcony.

"You're up?" questioned Justin looking over to the older officer.

"I had an uneasy feeling." stated Winston as he looked up to the palace.

"An uneasy feeling, sir?" repeated Higgins rather curious by what his superior was trying to convey. Before the commodore could answer, his eyes widen as he looked towards the palace. The two officers caught it looking at the man curiously. Quickly, Winston brought out a spyglass that he kept nearby and looked through towards the palace.

"Bloody hell?" The two officers looked in the same direction as the commodore. As the two looked, they spotted five figures with four bags scaling down the palace walls.

"Sir?" said the commander rather frantic and confused.

"Get a hold of the palace!" ordered Winston as he left the balcony in a hurry. Higgins and Justin quickly followed behind as he began listing off his orders. "Gather the marines and head those five off! If we're in luck, those will be our pirates."

"Yes sir!" saluted the two, Justin finding it useless to be difficult towards the older officer. The two headed towards the stairs as Winston went back to his room grabbing some of his equipment.

"Let's hope that those blaggers didn't do the worst." muttered Winston to himself as he flung open the windows jumping onto the nearest roof heading towards where the five were climbing down. However, he stopped as he rubbed his aching back.

"I'm getting too old for this." He then ran towards the wall, hoping to high heaven that they were just some jewel thieves.

Meanwhile at Nanohana, a large ship came into port under cover of darkness that was quickly becoming lighter as the sun started rise in the east. As the gangplank was lowered, a group of men came walking calmly down from the ship all wearing hoods to hide their identities. Reaching the cobblestone path, the group spread out looking towards the leader up front.

"Alright, men. We only have a few hours before our cover is blown. We need to grab the items and get out before the come back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss." said the hooded figures with a nod. With the leader nodding as well, the group quickly walked into town heading towards the other side.

"Hey, Boss." The leader turned as one of the other hooded figures walked next to him. "Are we sure that Cadrid's plan will work?"

"I've worked with Cadrid for years. He's been with the captain since the captain was a rookie. We've got nothing to worry." said the leader confident in the plan that Cadrid had made.

"Got it, Boss Torrio." The leader smirked as his face was hidden by the shadow of his hood feeling pleased being called boss. He and his subordinates soon disappeared into the dark Nanohana city streets as the operation begun.

Back at the palace

"Dammit! They won't stop moving!" shouted the plump figure as he held onto the three small bags that were kicking around furiously.

"..."

"Sloth!" shouted the female figure slapping the quiet man.

"...Be careful, they are quiet rough."

"Let us out! You dummies!" shouted the young female voice of Titi as she tried to punch her captors though she was on the ground with cousins.

"Ow! Titi!"

"Oops! Sorry Sabo."

"I'm Ace!"

"Oh? Then I don't care."

"Hey!"

"Would you brats be quiet!" shouted one of the male figures climbing down almost at the ground. "We're going to get caught."

"Take it easy, Envy." said another male figure with a slender chin above Envy as he carried the biggest bag. "They're are kidnap-ezes they do have to put up some fight.

"Well excuse me, Greed. If I would like to make it out of here without only trouble." sighed the one codenamed Envy looking glum. "I wish I was a ninja."

"Yeah, yeah, and Lust wants Pride. Let's get going." said the one codenamed Greed as he jumped down from the rope.

"I do not!" shouted the female named Lust as the group, chuckling along the way, picked up the kids and rushed through the city.

"Sis! Help!" yelled one of the bags that contained either twin. It's carrier looked back at his bag with confusion.

"Sis? You don't have a-"

"Watch Out!" Before the one known as Envy could react. The one called Greed quickly pushed the skinnier man aside.

*****BANG*****

"What the!" shouted the plump man as the rest of the group turned back looking for the shooter. Greed had taken the shot for Envy which hit directly at his head, however, he did not falter throwing his head back looking strong as he stood.

"Now where do you chaps think you are going." The group looked up to see marine commodore Winston aiming his trusty Cobalt at the the kidnappers. "I say boy, didn't you take a rather nasty shot in the head?"

"What can I say," shrugged Greed with a smirk as he held onto his bag. "I'm just hard-headed."

"Hmm, indeed." nodded Winston amusing the younger man, but far from believed that the man could take one of Cobalt's bullets. However, he was in a hurry. "Now, cease and decease your kidnapping, Hurricane pirates."

"Hurricane pirates? We're not- mmpff!" Before Envy could correct the old marine his mouth has covered by the quiet one. He then looked towards the marine with a stern look

"..."

"Young man?" asked Winston rather confused about what the young man was trying to say.

"Sloth!" Once again the female known as Lust slapped the back of the quiet man's head.

"...Yes. We are the Hurricane crew. We have kidnapped the princess, her friends, and some other guy hoping the ransom four, or at least three of them."

"Hey!" shouted the bigger bag.

"Ah, of course!" agreed the older man taking the lie. The group breathed a sigh of relief keeping their cover. "That would mean you're "Spark Fist" Mika, the captain."

"Uh, sure." absentmindedly agreed the one named Lust.

"Right then! Men fall in!" On cue, marines began rushing into the street blocking the group's escape root. The group went back to back in a circle as the readied themselves for the attack.

"Give up your surrounded pirates." The group looked up finding two lone men staring down at the group both marines.

"If the young sirs and madam would quickly give in, your trip back to out marine base will a pleasant one." stated Higgins in a gentlemen tone.

"Fat chance! Shorty!" shouted the plump figure. Higgins attitude went a bit sour after the comment about his height, however, he refrained himself from attacking.

"Drake!" The group looked towards the much younger marine as he glared into the group. "Please give yourself up, it's not too late to become a marine."

"Drake?" questioned the skinny man having heard the name before.

"Envy, do something." whispered Greed to his partner getting rather nervous. The man took a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Drake?" repeated Justin becoming impatient and irritated.

"Oh!" smirked the skinny man, however, his voice did not sound the same as earlier. While his was whinny and meek, this one sounded like Drake himself. "Yes,uh, Yo! Well to bad! I'm having fun as a pirate!"

"Drake!"

"Too late, captain! He made his choice!" stated the commodore sternly not allowing Justin to argue. The surrounding marines prepared to apprehend the pirates by either the sword or the gun.

"You got something, Lust?" asked the plump main to the female behind him. She gave a slight nod as her eyes began to glow pink.

"Alright, since you chaps and lady seem to be a rather stubborn lot, prepare to be arrested." The marine soldiers then came rushing in as confident in their strength.

"Rosa Field!" Suddenly, an eruption of pink smoke surrounded the marines blinding them to the kidnappers.

"By Jove!" shouted Winston as he found his view shrouded by pink smoke. He calmly walked around being sure not to make any abrupt moves.

"Master Winston!" shouted Higgins from above the smoke trying to find his commanding officers. Meanwhile, Justin was looking for the possibly escaping pirates.

"Don't worry about me Higgins!" shouted Winston from inside the smoke. "After the pirates, we can't seem to find them!"

"Right sir!" saluted Higgins as he turned and ran down the line of houses. Justin decided to take the same action as they both searched the smoke and chaos below.

"Mach Gatling Gun." Justin halted hearing the familiar attack that one of the Hurricane pirates. Suddenly, several marines came flying out of the smoke obviously from the attack.

"Commander!" shouted Justin catching the older short man's attention. Looking down, he saw his men flying out of smoke, He looked at the younger officer and gave him a nod.

"Man! I love your ability!" laughed Greed as they fought their way through confused marines trying to find their way through the smoke while they were walking like it was as clear as day.

"Thanks." said Lust seeming unamused.

"Watch out, those marines on the roof might be on to us." said the plump man pointing towards the roof tops.

"Well, be fine!" smirked Greed as he punched a dazed marine. "They have to be completely lucky to-"

"Or just good at hearing." Greed turned met with a heavy punch from the short butler-like marine while Justin came striking coincidentally at Envy with an open palm strike. Though shocked, Envy playing Drake quickly caught the attack much like Drake did his.

"Drake you need to-"

"See ya!" Justin widen his eyes as Envy threw the marine captain over to Higgins and into a nearby building.

"That was close." said Envy returning to his regular voice with a casual smile.

"Whatever, let's just get to the Accellegators and get to the ruins." said Greed as the group left the last of the marines and ran for it. Meanwhile, the two marine officers stepped out of the building they were sent through both quite puzzled.

"Accellegators? Ruins?" asked the captain to the commander.

"The first are speedy reptiles that can carry a certain number of people that are relatives to the Banana Gators, C class animals, while the Accellegators are more friendly."

"Okay, what about the ruins." asked Drake getting the jest of the speedy alligators.

"Hmm, the only ruins I know of are the ones here." stated Higgins unable to figure the last bit. "Though, Commodore Winston might know."

"Let's get him."As the two turned around, they found the strangest thing. Though the smoke had cleared the marines were still acting as if the were still in it.

"The hell?" questioned the two unsure of what the was happening. Among the marine soldiers, the commodore was cautiously making his way forward.

"Commodore!" shouted Justin as he ran in with Higgins walking behind him.

"Captain? Where are you, blasted fog won't go away." shouted Winston. As Justin approached the man, he got a closer look at his eyes which were strangely pink.

"Sir, the fog has lifted." stated Higgins rather confused at how his superior was acting.

"What are you talking about? I can't even see past my nose." Justin and Higgins looked at each other both still confused what was going.

"Commander Higgins," The short slightly portly man looked at Justin, as he seemingly took over being the next in command. "go call up the palace they'll want to know this."

"Yes sir." saluted as he ran off to find a marine with a Mini Transponder Snail. Meanwhile, Justin tried to figure what was going on with the marines. As well as what the Hurricane crew was up to, but more specifically.

"_See ya!"_

"Drake doesn't just end with 'See ya'?"

Meanwhile in the palace.

"AHHH!" screamed Mika finally fully awake scaring the crew wake causing Akio and Ryuudo to fall out of their beds in panic.

"Mika! Why did you-"

"TITI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" shouted Mika frantically stopping an angry Lena.

"WHAT!" shouted the crew. Mika frantically nodded showing much worry for her cousin.

"Come On!" shouted Mika as she hurriedly beckoned her crew to get up. Immediately, the guys jumped out of bed not caring to be appropriately dressed and ran outside their room while the girl's followed behind.

"Aunt Vivi!" called out Mika as she and her crew ran down the hallways with guards passing by them all screaming about the princess's kidnapping.

"Mika!" The crew stopped their searching hearing the on the they were looking for call them from the opposite hallway. She was currently with her husband, father, the head guards, and one of the guards the met earlier all having been discussing what do next. Mika and crew immediately ran to her group.

"What happened!" yelled the crew as the met with the group.

"Oh Mika, it's terrible." said Vivi tearing up from the dramatic events. "Someone kidnapped the kids."

"Even the storyteller was kidnapped." stated Kohza grimly.

"We're also missing some guards and the kids guardians." added Chaka even grimmer.

"And we found him in the middle of the hallway." said the former king as he pointed down the hallway. The crew looked in said direction and all gasped to see who was standing absolutely still.

"Drake!" shouted the crew as the rushed past the older adults to attend to their navigator.

"Drake! What happened?" asked Mika as she shook Drake's shoulder. However, he did not budge to Mika's violent shake.

"Drake?" Akio moved to the front of the frozen man only to be shocked at what he saw.

"What's wrong Akio?" asked Nicole as she too went around Drake. Looking at Drake's face she gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" shouted Lena with Ryuudo, Nore, and Mika just as curious.

"His-His eyes!" stuttered Nicole pointing to Drake's face. Confused, the other three went to see for themselves only to be just as surprised.

"What's with his eyes!" shouted Ryuudo freaked out. What everyone was speaking of was that Drake, whose eyes were sky blue, were now a dark pink with a lighter pink where the white of his eyes should be. Not only was his eyes completely pink, he had a blank stare that looked like he was worlds away.

"Drake! Drake!" shouted the crew as the all tried to wake the man up. None of them seemed to have succeeded as the man continued his daze.

"He's been like that since we found him." The group stopped their shouting looking passed Drake towards the bald guard they met earlier.

"Who are you?" asked Akio rather suspicious.

"I am the one that discovered the kidnappers and him while making my rounds. Call me Ty." introduced the bald man with a straight face.

"Your majesty!" The group looked down an adjacent hallway, seeing another guard running down the hallway rather frantic.

"What is it, guard?" asked Kohza hurriedly. The guard stopped in front of the group as he caught his breathe.

"We...huff...We just got a call...huff...a call from the marines!" The group looked at the guard curiously speaking of the marines that had chased the Hurricane crew to the capital.

"What do they want?" asked Pell sternly and impatient.

"They just reported in that five figures, carrying four bags, escaping from the palace." The group gasped at the new piece of information. However, the guard was far from finished. "They also stated that they believe they are the Hurricane crew and escaped into the desert on Accellegators heading towards ruins."

"Eh!" shouted the crew hearing that they were being blamed for kidnapping the princess.

"Ruins?" repeated Kohza questionably. Chaka and Pell also seemed confused at what he meant by ruins.

"Why is someone acting like us?" asked Mika confused and peeved.

"What?" The group turned to Ty as he looked at them shocked.

"You're the Hurricane pirates?"

"Uh no~." lied Mika as he looked away from the guard trying to look innocent. The group sweat-dropped seeing that Mika was clearly lying.

"Your majesties," Ty looked towards the queen and king confusedly. "I don't mean to sound skeptical but-"

"Please don't ask." Ty felt a hand on his shoulder hearing the voice of Chaka.

"Yes sir." said Ty rather nervous.

"Oh, dear. This might be a problem." worried Vivi seeing that their secret was revealed.

"What's this about ruins though?" asked Ryuudo sounding curious about ruins when the capital was half ruins to begin with as well as breaking the tension a bit.

"Well, it's strange that they would be heading towards ruins on such a fast mode of transportation." stated Pell.

"I thought Alabasta was full of ruins?" questioned Lena having recalled an earlier conversation with Selim while traveling.

"Yes, but they are quickly covered by sand as fast as they are revealed. It be impossible for someone to judge a meeting point from a recently discovered ruin." informed Ty rather dishearteningly.

"Dammit! This must be what Cadrid was planning, he-" stated Akio but stopped hearing several gasps from the adults.

"What would a Warlord want with the kids?" asked Vivi incredibly worried as she walked up to Akio.

"Kids?" repeated Nore quietly to himself as he looked at the queen surprised.

"Yeah!" shouted Lena finding the situation hard to swallow. "What would a Warlord want with the princess?"

"Ransom for money?" questioned Ryuudo seeming like the likely answer.

"But what would getting more money help build his super weapon?" asked Nicole recalling her conversation earlier with Akio, Mika, and Drake.

"Maybe it's what he needs to pay for the item to finish." commented Nore contributing to the thought.

"They didn't leave a note." The crew looked back to see Vivi looking extremely worried hearing the crew talk about a super weapon and ransoms.

"Then what-"

"And he didn't just take Titi." The crew froze instantly while the palace group looked down. All of them turned towards Mika who looked like she was going to break down any moment.

"What?" said Mika sounding nervous and worried as she stared at her aunt.

"Ace and Sabo are gone too." Vivi looked up to her niece showing that she was quiet serious.

Back in the city.

"Sir are you alright?" asked Higgins as he tended to the commodore as he sat down.

"Everything is still a blasted pink fog!" shouted Winston very irritated with the lack of sight. Higgins sighed as he poured a cup of tea for the commodore. "Why can't you see it, commander?"

"I'm not sure, sir. The captain and I saw it earlier but after the our defeat our vision has been cleared."

"Blasted." cursed the commodore in his British accent. "This must be the work of a devil fruit."

"Indeed, but we already tried the water." said Higgins with a sigh. "It seems to not work."

"Blast it all!" banged the commodore feeling useless as an average citizen. Meanwhile outside the building, Justin was rounding up the marines that had not been blinded by the pink fog.

"Alright men!" shouted Justin with a commanding voice gaining the attention of the small number of marines left.

"The Hurricane pirates have kidnapped the princess of this country." The marines gasped immediately talking amongst themselves, they usually "Damn pirates." and "Pirates are truly heartless." the usual marine response.

"And are forces have been handicapped. We will soon have the Royal Army with us to aide in the rescue the princess as well as the-"

"Out Of The Way!" The crowd of marines turned looking down the road that lead to the palace. Immediately upon seeing, the marines split to the side of the streets as seven large ducks caring seven hooded humans passed by in high speeds.

"What the?" said Justin as he watched the duck squad continue on their way out of the city. The marines were just as confused as the captain. "What was-"

"That." Justin jumped a bit being caught by surprise by the newcomer. As he turned around he met with Pell, currently in his hybrid mode, as he landed next to the captain. "Would be the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."

"Captain Justin, what is the meaning of-" As Higgins stormed out of the nearby building he was shocked to see Pell. "Pell? What may I ask brings you here?"

"I'm here just to inform you of the squad we just sent out." said Pell as he transformed back to his human form pointing to the trails of dust being made in the distance.

"Squad? What squad?" questioned Higgins confusedly having never seen an Royal Army squad move with such swiftness.

"A recently formed squad to apprehend the pirates and rescue the princess." stated Pell surprising the two marine officers. "The Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."

"What?" questioned Justin having never heard of such a ridiculous squad.

"I know we need to be fast and efficient about getting the princess back," said the short man trying to be courteous of the situation. "but why the sudden urgency?"

"Let's just say," spoke Pell thinking of the right words to say in loo of the situation. "this is a rather personal matter."

_Flashback_

"_Ace and Sabo are gone too." Vivi looked up to her niece showing that she was quiet serious. All went quiet for a moment as the crew, family, and friends waited for the young captain to react. For a while, she just stared distressingly as the information sunk in until a sudden blast of air came from Mika exploding through the palace freezing everybody in their tracks. No longer was Mika staring blankly, but now angrier than hell yet looking like she was calm._

"_Where are they going." ordered Mika with a voice no longer childish but serious, even cross. Everyone was shocked, no one could move or even answer the teen. Even her crew, some of who had seen this a few times before, could not answer._

"_M-M-Mika, we don't-"_

"_Where Are They Going!" shouted Mika angrily scaring her aunt from finishing. No one spoke for a bit, as Mika glared daggers at everyone._

"_T-T-The Port of Ruins." The group turned to Ty being the first one to speak as he looked like he was about to shit himself._

"_T-The port of what?" asked Vivi nervously starting to weaken under Mika's Royal Mode._

"_He's talking about a river port that was abandoned long ago during an old civil war." stated Chaka remaining firm, but the intense pressure the girl was giving wasn't making things easier. _

"_But it's surrounded by rocks," commented Chaka finding this information curious and odd. "why go there?"_

"_Who cares." The crew looked at their captain, no longer looking crossed but rather she had smile that scared everyone. "We're going there, and kicking their asses."_

"_But Mika, we-"_

"_Are going now." Again the crew stared at the captain shocked to see her being more assertive. Mika immediately began walking as she continued."Even if we have to run." _

"_Hold on, Namika." Everyone looked back at the queen, who seemed to have found her confidence. Mika stopped and looked back at her aunt with a scary determined look. "It your going after my-your relatives kidnappers, then you and your friends should be geared and ready."_

"_Huh?" The crew looked over to the queen surprised seeing the queen give a confident smile. Mika smiled back as she turned around accepting her aunts help._

"_Chaka, Pell, Ty." The three guards stood at attention as the king spoke following his wife's lead. "Gather the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, they're gonna need it."_

"_Yes sir." said the three vigorously. As Chaka and Pell left, the king stopped the younger guard._

"_I need you to their guide Ty." stated Kohza seriously. The two-swordsmen nodded as he stayed with the group waiting for their rides._

"_Everyone," The crew looked back at Vivi as she looked upon them proudly and respect. "I was originally going to give you some items when you all left, but now is the time."_

"_Items?" questioned Lena curious at what the queen had in mind. Vivi nodded and waved for the group to follow her as they did to receive what she intended to give them._

_Flash in_

"How long will it take?" shouted Mika as she talked to the hooded figure behind her, her hood falling in the process.

"If they're using Accellegators, then they'll probably be their by now!" shouted Ty as his hood fell off speaking to the others that followed behind him. Everyone's hood fell off each revealing their determined and worried faces. "However, we have the advantage of surprise which they'll never expect."

"All right guys!" shouted Mika having calmed down from earlier but just as determined and crossed as ever. "Let's save Ace, Sabo, and Titi!"

"Yeah!" cheered everyone even Nore as he raised his fist in the air along with everyone, minus Drake, from the crew as the ducks moved faster.

"Thanks for helping Carue." patted Mika as she poke kindly talking to her transportation.

"Kaaa!" smiled the duck and instantly picked up speed as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Is everyone ready!" shouted Justin and Chaka as they before Corporal the Dromedary Elephant to a crowd of marines and royal guards. They are were to pack in on the elephant, some on the back, while most were going to be carried by a large sled prepared for such an occasion. The two men nodded as the turned towards where the river and the kidnappers were. Already far ahead of them, they could see the crew already making their way.

"Everyone get in and Move out!" shouted Justin commandingly. Corporal trumpeted in the background ready to take on the task as the marines and soldiers made their way onto the elephant. Four groups are moving on the island; three heading for the ruins by the river while one remains a mystery. What will occur in the coming hours for the kingdom of Alabasta?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Biri: Biii Riii bi!_

_Vivi: That's odd?_

_Envy: I wish I could have such dreams of riches._

_Drake: What the hell! Biri!_

_Ryuudo: Keep going!_

_Ace, Sabo, Titi: Mika! We're Over Here!_

_Ty: Are you alright?_

_Titi: No. This can't be. You can't all-_

_Next time: Identities Revealed The Seven Deadly Mercenary Group Appears_

_Mika: Are you the CDS's leader?_

_?: SDM. And yes, I am._

**A: Yo! How everyone doing? Hope you got what you wanted, and I hope it was a white Christmas because mine wasn't. Stupid Ineffective Mother Nature and global warming.**

**Alright, special shout-out time! To one Assassins creed boy, thank you for the OC. I am currently debating where to use her. However, I can't use the Mizu Mizu Fruit (Water Water fruit) because someone already beat you to the punch. However, her character is interesting and I do wish to use her in the near future. I can't promise you that she'll be a crew member, but she will be an important one for the next saga. No spoilers! Thanks for reading!**

**Now onto...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as if you never left the story and moving from the view of the reader showing a rather beaten up Troll Kazuma ready to fight.

"Umm, where was I?" questioned Chibi Yuki-Rin trying recall her previous thoughts.

"You were bossing the troll to fight." commented Ogre Akio looking rather dissatisfied.

"Ah! Right! Go Troll Kaz-" Before Chibi Yuki-Rin finished, Troll Kazuma came crashing down with a loud thud.

"Wha!" screamed Chibi Nicole and Centaur Lena clearly freaked.

"Looks like the old battle wounds have caught up with him." stated Kitsune Minato as he looked over the fallen troll.

"Yeah, that's it." said Chibi Mika's group disbelievingly.

"Fine! Go Kushina the Faun! And Satsuki the Medusa!" ordered Chibi Yuki-Rin hoping to overcome from her great lost.

"Yeah! Let's go Satsu-" Before Faun Kushina could charge into battle, she instantly turned to stone having been bitten by one of Satsuki's hair snakes.

"Whoops, my bad." said Medusa Satsuki half-heatedly.

"Satsuki! Why did you do tha-" As Chibi Molly was about to give a stern lecture to Medusa Satsuki, she too was turned to stone.

"Ahh! Why did you do tha-" And for a third, Medusa Satsuki bit another person and turning them into stone. Now all that was left as a downed troll and a kitsune.

"Why did you do that to our friends!" shouted Kitsune Minato distressingly. Medusa Satsuki turned to Kitsune Minato and gave him a sexy smile while blinking her eyes.

"We can finally be alone, my love." sweetly said Medusa Satsuki as she tried to kiss Kitsune Minato. However, the kitsune freaked out and ran off into the distance with the Medusa following him.

"Umm, did we win?" questioned Chibi Mika as the group now stood alone with three stone statues and an unconscious troll.

"I guess so." stated Half-Dragon Drake as he too was confused.

"And so, it was determined that Mika's group would be the ones to slay Brock." narrated Chibi Nicole in the background as the group stared confused into the sunset.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole as she turned to look at you, the reader.


	36. Chapter 35: Identities Revealed

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time one One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew reaching Sandy Island and it's capital, the Hurricane crew met with the queen and king as well as their daughter, Titi, and Mika's brothers, Ace and Sabo. Unfortunately, the three young kids were kidnapped by a mysterious group. Now with the Hurricane crew, the marines aided by the Royal Army, the mysterious group, and one of Capone's squads converging to one spot. What will be the outcome of these four parties meeting? _

Identities Revealed

The Seven Deadly Mercenary Group

Appears

"Your highness," The guard walked up to the young queen who was staring out into the distance the direction where both the Hurricane crew and the marine's transport, Corporal, carrying both marines and the Royal Army, left to chase after the mysterious kidnappers. The blue-haired queen turned towards the guard, looking rather tired and worried. "you should really rest up."

"I know" nodded the queen but turned back towards the horizon. "but I can't help but worry for them."

"Please Vivi," The queen turned to see Pell flying down from the sky as he landed next to the guard. "We have everyone working on rescuing Titi. Please come and sit down."

"I'm sorry, I just can't-"

"Biii Riii bi!" The three heard a distinctive bird call causing them to turn to see Biri flying through the sky towards the queen landing next to them with a salute. "Biii!"

"Biri? Your back." said Vivi in surprise having forgotten about her sent letter.

"Bi bi." Biri pointed to his barrel. Vivi approached the electrical bird and opened his barrel taking the letter out of the barrel.

"What is it Vivi." asked Pell as the queen opened the letter from her old friends.

_Dear Mrs Wednesday,_

_I have to write this quick, we are kinda between a rock and a hard place at the moment._

_I'm sure Princess will take the news rather well, I'm more worried about those two. Please try to tell them gently._

_I'm sorry that we couldn't tell them in person, we just been so busy between visits with the admiral after us 24/7._

_Tell Princess and Twins~~~~~~~~_

"That's odd?"

"What is it Vivi?" asked Pell as he saw the queen look confusedly at the letter.

"Nami couldn't finish her letter, but she sent it anyways." said Vivi as she showed the second-in-command of the Royal Army. Pell read over the letter, finding just as odd. Vivi then turned to Biri who seemed quite tuckered out.

"Biri was the crew in trouble?" asked Vivi as she bent down to Biri's sitting down height. The bird tiredly gave a nod which worried the queen.

"Bi bi biri bi."

_The previous day_

"Give up Straw Hats!" shouted the booming voice of the commanding marine of a fleet of marine battleships all surrounding the much smaller Thousand Sunny. "Today's the day the Pirate King falls from his throne."

"Never! Baka!" laughed the Pirate King with a grin from the head of the Sunny. The crew looked onto the fleet, rather unimpressed, as each readied to block or attack when the cannons fired.

"Seriously, you only wanted to go this way so you could fight." sighed Nami with her Sorcery Clima-Tact in hand . She knew full well that her husband-in-secret would try something so reckless. She could only hope her daughter and sons weren't doing the same. Though she doubt it.

"Come on, Nami." Nami turned to the first-mate of the Straw Hats, grinning with eagerness, as he looked out onto the marine battleships. "We've face worst, this is almost like clockwork."

"Unfortunately." sighed Nami hoping for a bit more of a break.

"We're ready with the cannon! Straw Hat!" shouted Franky over the Transponder snail.

"Yosh! Ready Usopp!" called Luffy knowing Usopp was just under him in the Sunny's head.

"Hai! Luffy!" shouted Usopp as he took aim at the battleships.

"Prepare to fire!" ordered the head marine as all the battleships took aim of the much smaller ship.

"Go Usopp!" shouted Luffy cheerfully.

"Goal-"

"Fir-"

"Biiiiriiiiiii!" With a loud squawk that echoed passed the battleships, the crew immediately recognized the call as Biri, their former messenger bird. Looking towards their back, Biri came flying through the marine ships distracting the marines as they marveled at the weird bird flying in low towards the Sunny. Hearing the bird, Usopp halted the firing process and ran out as the crew looked over to Biri coming in for a landing.

"That bird?" questioned the high ranking marine having seen the bird several times before.

"Biri?" questioned Usopp as the bird landed on the grassy deck.

"What are you doing here Biri?" asked Chopper as he approached his fellow animal.

"Bi bi." said Biri as he pointed to his barrel. Chopper, understanding the bird's speak, opened the barrel and took the letter out.

"Ah! It's from Vivi!" gasped Chopper with a surprised jump. The crew's eyes widen, except Brook because he has no eyes ("Because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"), as Chopper handed the letter to Nami. Feeling a bit worried, Nami quickly read over Vivi's letter.

"Dammit." said Nami frustrated as she ran up to her study.

"Nami what is it?" asked Robin generally curious of the letter. Nami stopped addressing the crew quietly.

"Princess is meeting her brothers." The crew's eyes widen once again hearing that their favorite rookie pirate was meeting her twin brothers for the first time. "And we forgot to tell her."

"Can you blame us." stated Zoro rather disturbed. "Every time we see them, we have some high-ranking marine on our asses."

"Sir! The pirates are distracted should we-"

"Do not fire until commanded lieutenant." stated the marine officer as he stopped the lower classed marine's idea.

"But sir! We can-"

"I am in command here lieutenant, so follow my orders." growled the marine officer sternly, almost threateningly, scaring the lieutenant.

"H-H-Hai sir!" saluted the lower ranked marine.

"Message the other boats to have gunmen aimed for that bird." interrupting the lieutenant again, the marine officer pointed to the yellow bird taking a rest as the crew talked amongst themselves. "I want to see who their messaging."

"Hai sir." saluted the lieutenant as he ran to communications to relay the message.

"Ugh, she probably thinks were terrible parents." sighed Nami as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started writing.

"No way!" grinned Luffy jumping down from the Sunny's head and walking up to Nami. "I bet she'll be exci-"

*****WHOOOOOOOOOOOO*****

*****SPLASH/BOOM*****

"Ahhh!" screamed the crew as the cannon hit the water to the Sunny's side.

"Who fired!" yelled the marine officer angrily looking back at his men.

"NO! I said apprehend the bird! Not the crew!" shouted the lieutenant through the Transponder snail to the boat that fired.

"Dammit! This will have to do." stated Nami as she abruptly finished her letter and placed it in Biri's barrel. "Go Biri!"

"Bi Ri!" saluted the bird quickly. Biri started to take off, when suddenly gun fire was fired all pointed at Biri.

"Ahh! Biri!" screamed the crew, minus Robin though equally worried, seeing their animal friend under fire.

"Protect Biri!" ordered Luffy pointing to their bird friend.

"Oi! Leave Bird Bro alone! Chicken Voyage!" shouted Franky as he activated Sunny's mane fan as it blew the crew backwards towards Biri and the battleships behind them.

"Fire on the Straw Hat!" commanded the marine officer. The marines frantically got to work relaying the new commands. Suddenly the battleships fired on the Sunny luckily missing the moving ship.

"Gear Third." Luffy jumped from the Sunny as the neared the closet battleship. He bit into his thumb, blowing air into his body expanding his arm to the size of a giant. In mid-air, Luffy looked over to Biri gaining air. "Go Biri!"

"Bi Ri!" nodded the bird as he skyrocketed upwards. Luffy smiled as he continued his attack.

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he threw his giant-sized fist at the marine battleship instantly crushing it.

"Grr, attack the Straw Hats!" ordered the marine officer with a frustrated growl causing the battleships to move forward. At the same time, the marine officer's form soon took a smoky appearance as he suddenly flew off his ship towards the Sunny.

"Straw Hat!" growled Admiral Smoker as he flew straight for the falling pirate captain. Luffy saw the smoke man coming and smirked.

"Hey Smoky." Luffy the turned towards the oncoming marine readying a haki infused punch. Biri turned to see his former crew as they did battle protecting him as he went to deliver their reply.

_Present: Port of Ruins_

The Port of Ruins was a once prosperous, river port back in the ancient days of the Alabasta kingdom. However, during an ancient civil war, the city was devastated during the war leaving it uninhabitable for hundreds of years. No one knew why they never reclaimed the port, most likely because Nanohana was built sometime later making trade outside the kingdom easier. Even now, the town remains empty and lifeless. However, now it will get its first visitors in years.

"Man, what a dump." stated the one named Greed as he stepped out of the Accellegator looking onto the ruins with a joking smile.

"They're ruins, Greed. What do you expect." stated the plump hooded man was he brought out the bags with the kids in it.

"I don't know, maybe some gold, treasures, something of value." stated Greed as he kicked up a bit of sand, maybe hoping to find something.

"You really are greedy." stated the female stepping out of the gator. "You know we may be codenamed like the Seven, it doesn't mean we should act on it."

"What? It's not like any of you weren't thinking about it at first." The group looked at their partner with a vacant expression not falling for his excuse.

"I wish I could have such dreams of riches." sighed the one codenamed Envy getting depressed as he carried the bigger bag. The female codenamed Lust looked at the skinny with a sweat-drop being proved wrong.

"Anyone got a sandwich?" asked the plump man curiously.

"..." Greed snickered at the Lust's predicament while she glared daggers at Greed with an embarrassed blush.

"Whatever!"

"Mika's gonna kick your butt when she gets here!" shouted Titi from inside the bag as the plump man place her with the other two.

"Yeah! Her and her crew!" said one of the twins as he ruffled his bag. The group looked at the kids confused hearing the word crew.

"Crew? " questioned Lust as she walked over to the bags loosening the strings allowing the one of the twin's head to pop up.

"Yeah! The Hurricane crew!" shouted Titi proudly.

"The Hurricane crew? The crew we slightly impersonated?"

"Yeah! You guys got nothing on them." stated the twin with confidence accompanied with a glare at the women. The women seemed taken back by the glare and left the boy doing the same for the other two kids.

"If you guys realize your mistake, I bet they won't kick your asses to hard!" shouted Titi as her head popped up trying to attack the women. It failed, having the women predicted the action. As the princess glared daggers at the women, she released the next bag allowing the other twin to see. However, he was asleep.

"Ace!" shouted Titi looking disbelievingly at the twin.

"What?" However, the sleeping twin was not Ace, but rather Sabo. Titi turned to the older twin who seemed to have a slight blush.

"Ace?"

"...Hey guys." said the mono-toned Sloth as he pointed towards the sky. The group looked up to see, a crow flying towards the group carrying a message in his talons.

"It must be Wrath." stated Greed as he stuck his arm out allowing the crow to land. Envy picked up the dropped message and read it over.

"Uh guys," The group looked over to the skinny man as well as the two wide awake gaining their attention. "We're about to have visitors."

"Who exactly?" asked Lust curiously as she walked over to Envy to read the letter.

"From the joint marine-Royal Army coalition," stated Envy rather calmly until he finished reading the letter becoming rather nervous.

"What?" asked Greed as he joined in trying to read the letter.

"And the Hurricane Pirates."

"What!" shouted the group even the one named Sloth was surprised.

"I told you!" shouted Ace victoriously. Titi looked onto the twin rather surprised that he was so confident in his sister's crew.

"Why are pirates coming here?" freaked Lust as she stepped back a bit.

"What was their captain's name again." asked the plump man as he brought out a large stack of papers all bounty posters.

"Mika!" shouted Ace and Titi informative. Both turned to each other shocked that both spoke up, Titi even more so of Ace.

"Ah, here she is." stated the plump man as he showed Mika's poster. "It says here she only has a bounty of 32 million."

"Oh phew." breathed Lust in relief. "I thought we be in real trouble."

"Hey don't talk about-" Ace stopped, seeing Titi shake her head no remembering what her mother said. "Mika that way."

"Please." shrugged Greed as he approached the kids looking them in their faces. "All seven of us have taken down men with bounties with at least 63 million before and the leader with one of 110 million."

"No way!" gasped the two kids in shock.

"I think we'll be find." smirked Greed as he walked away from the kids and relaxed against a slab.

"Hey, what's a Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad?" asked Envy as he pointed to the word on the letter.

"..."

"Sloth!"

"...They are one of the fastest modes of transportation. Mainly used by the army. The queen herself has her own personal one named Carue, its fastest member."

"And how long would you say it would take them from Alubarna to reach here?" asked Envy rather worried.

"..."

"Stop Doing That!"

"...The gators got us here in an hour and a half. And the ducks go even faster then them, so an hour or half that. Why?" As the group looked over to Envy rather curious about why he asked, the man was already looking out towards where they came from looking through a spyglass.

"Envy?" asked the plump man concerned. Envy brought the spyglass down and looked over to his partners looking frightened.

"There Coming!"

"There's the ruins!" shouted Ty pointing to the ever growing ruins near the river. Behind him, Lena brought up a spyglass looking ahead towards the ruins.

"Yep!" smiled Lena as she brought down the spyglass speaking to crew. "That's them! And it looks like they're expecting us."

"Really?" questioned Ryuudo rather surprised. Lena nodded her head.

"How can that be?" asked Nicole confused.

"Who cares!" The crew looked at their captain who seemed to be gaining speed as she looked determinedly onto the ruins knowing the kidnappers were there. "Let's kick there ass! Let's go Carue!"

"Kaaaa!" The bird then went into overdrive as they left her crew and guide in the dust.

"Mika!" called out Nicole worriedly.

"She'll be fine Nicolette." Nicole turned to see Nore ride up next to her. "After all, she's fighting for family."

"And as her crew they're ours as well." The looked up towards Akio who seemed as determined as their captain. "Let's not fall behind! Hiya!"

"Right!" smiled the crew. All the ducks soon picked up the speed following behind the captain. Ty, however, seemed rather hesitant to pick up speed but did so anyway.

"The Hell!" freaked Greed as he looked through the spyglass pushing Envy to the side. "Those guys are the queen's guest from earlier!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" shouted Lust as she looked through the spyglass only to find the man was right. "They're pirates!"

"Damn." muttered the plump man looking somewhat worried. "Our employers aren't here yet. "We've gotta hold them off!"

"When are they suppose to be here!" shouted Lust frantically.

"..."

"Not Helping!"

"...Noon." said Sloth as he looked at a nearby shadow working as a sun dial. "Maybe thirty minutes."

"We'll just have to fight!" stated Greed throwing both the spyglass and Envy to the side. "Sloth. Lust, take the kids and guy towards the river. That's where they said they be coming from."

"Got it!" nodded Lust while Sloth nodded and picked up the two of the kids and the man. Lust took Titi and the two ran further into the ruins.

"And we'll stay here and fight." stated Greed to the remaining two.

Back at the palace

"Here." said Vivi as she brought a blow of water to the extremely tired Biri.

"Ri biri." bowed the bird in thanks as Vivi placed the bowl in front of him. He then greedily starting drinking the water while Vivi went to address the with the her husband, father, former guardian, and second-in-command of the Royal Army in the throne room. While they talked about what to do, Biri finally lifted his head in satisfaction. He then started looking around for Mika and the rest of the crew. He only sniffed one scent nearby, Biri lifted himself up and began walking out of the throne room.

"Let's just hope that giant elephant is too tired to reach them in time or else we won't be able to protect Mika and her crew." stated Kohza grimly.

"And Luffy and Nami will be furious if they hear Mika got captured." sighed Vivi knowing full well that the crew would destroy the whole marine organization to get her back.

"Your highness." spoke up Pell gaining the attention of the queen. The falcon man pointed towards the entrance showing Biri leaving the room.

"Biri?" Vivi accused herself from the group and followed the yellow bird into the hallway. After several twist and turns, Biri found who he was looking for.

"Biri!" waved Biri happily seeing Drake, who was still staring into space. Getting no response, Biri got a bit frustrated and walked up to Drake starting to peck at his leg.

"Biri, Drake's kinda..." But Biri did not silence as his pecking got faster and stronger. Vivi found it rather funny despite how frustrated the bird was.

"Biri, that's not gonna wor-"

"Biriiiiiiiiii!" Suddenly, the bird lit up in electricity blinding Vivi. Though blinded, Vivi heard the scream of what she expected to be Drake. As she tried to look, she found herself correct as Drake was being shocked by the bird. Eventually, the bird stopped and Drake lay on the ground charred.

"Ah! Biri, you shouldn't have-"

"What the hell! Biri!" The queen was shocked to see Drake, active and wide-eyed, yelling at the bird furiously. "I was just about to rescue her when you-"

"Drake!" Drake halted in his speech seeing the queen speaking to him.

"Yo! Hello,your highness." said Drake slightly fazed seeing the queen. He looked around seeing his surroundings finding it very different from when he could last remember. "Uh, what happened?"

Back at the ruins

"So~" said Envy as he laid bored on the ground waiting for the pirates to reach them. "where are they?"

"Shut up! I'm not so good with distance and time." stated Greed also bored.

"Can we take these stupid covers off." complained the plump man motioning to his cover he was wearing. "I'm dying in this heat."

"I don't know, the boss said that we should-"

"AHHHHHHH~!" The three kidnappers jumped in the air as Mika riding on Carue came racing through the ruins and past them.

"What the!" shouted Greed and he looked over to see the girl continue into the ruins. "Wait! Weren't there more-"

"Watch out!" Greed turned to be met with a fist from Akio sending him into the ruins. Envy and the plump man turned seeing the crew and guard come running in behind.

"Eh, eh, stop them!" shouted Envy with a stutter taking over for Greed. The plump man nodded as he pulled a string revealing a rope trip wire.

"Watch out!" warned Nore as his, Nicole, and Ty's ride jumped over the wire while the others halted.

"Ah! They got through!" freaked Envy while the plump man just picked himself up to follow.

"Guys!" shouted Nicole as she halted her duck looking back at the others.

"Keep going!" shouted Ryuudo as he slide off the duck and ran after the plump man.

"We'll handle these guys." smirked Lena as she followed behind armed and ready. Nicole nodded and motioned her duck to keep moving.

"Ahh!" screamed Envy as he ran towards where Greed was.

"Damn! Why are they so fast." huffed the plump man unable to keep up. He soon heard foot stomps as he turned to see Ryuudo coming in for a punch. As Ryuudo swung, a huge piece of rock came flying at him. Ryuudo stopped and jumped back avoiding the rock. As the dust cleared, the Greed stood unscratched though his clothing was ripped and torn staring daggers at the half-Fishmen.

"You are so dead." stated Greed in angry as his hood fell off.

"Huh! It's you!" shouted Ryuudo shocked. With Greed's hood fallen off, it revealed his face fully. "Don!"

"Well, there goes the secret." smirked Don/Greed smugly as he tore off the remaining of his cloak. Underneath it, was a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt with matching skin-tight latex pants.

"Wait! You're that guard that tired to flirt with us!" stated Lena as she finally ran up next to Ryuudo seeing Don/Greed.

"You can call me Greed, dear flower. Former guard for the Alabasta Royal Army and member of the infamous SDM Group" bowed humbly the black, spiky, haired man.

"SDM Group?" questioned both Ryuudo and Lena never hearing the name before.

"The Seven Deadly Mercenary Group."

"Finally!" The two Hurricane nakama turned to see the plump man discarding his cloak revealing a white chef shirt with blue striped pants. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Who are you?" asked Lena not able to recognize the plump man. Ryuudo also seemed stumped, not recalling ever seeing him.

"Well, I was formally Zeichi, chef at the palace, codenamed Gluttony." stated Zeichi/Gluttony as he looked at the two.

"And though he won't show himself," continued Don/Greed grabbing the two's attention. "The scaredy guy is Arkan, also a former guard and codenamed Envy."

"What the hell!" shouted Ryuudo confused that all the guys were once part of the kingdom's staff.

"You're one to talk." stated Don/Greed pointing to the two nakama. "How does the queen know a bunch of rookie pirates!"

"It's a long story, that you are never gonna her." stated Lena as he cocked her pistols aiming for both men.

Further into the ruins

"You think the others are fighting already?" asked Lust bored out of her mind as the two sat near the river edge in the shade next to the kidnapped.

"..."

"I hope so, I really don't want to face-"

"AHHHHHHHH~!" The two jumped as they heard Mika's battle cry throughout the ruins instantly scaring the two kidnappers.

"Huh? What." groggily said Sabo as he woke hearing his sister's scream. He looked around seeing the odd situation he was in then turned to his brother and friend. "Uh~, what happened?"

"Now You Wake Up!" shouted the kids frustrated at Sabos amazing ability to sleep through almost anything.

"Mika! I heard something this way!" shouted the voice of Akio most likely hearing the kids' shouts.

"Yosh!" roared Mika hopefully turning around.

"Ah! They're going to find us!" freaked Lust as she shook Sloth violently by his collar.

"Mika! We're Over Here!" Lust stopped shaking Sloth hearing the kids calling over the crew.

"Ahhh! Shut up!" Lust instantly went to quieted the kids by covering her mouth. However, she couldn't cover all of them. Taking advantage of the situation, Sabo shot up into Lust's stomach forcing her to back into Sloth.

"Over Here!" shouted the kids once again. Immediately, one of the birds came running out of the nearby road and stopped seeing the group.

"Are you alright?" asked Ty as he stepped off the bird and ran in their direction.

"Ty!" gasped the kids happily. However, Ty did not stop at the kids, but continued past them to the two kidnappers. The kids smiles faded as they beheld the guard helping their kidnappers. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Wrath." muttered Lust as she took the guards hand to help herself up. Again, the kids gasped as Lust hood had fallen back.

"N-Nela." The pink-haired women froze as looked wide-eyed at the children calling her by her name. All three of them had their mouths wide open, devastated to see their caretaker as their kidnapper. Nela/Lust couldn't bare to look at them as she turned away while Ty/Wrath helped Sloth.

"W-W-why?" Nela/Lust still kept her back to the kids as all the good memories together seemed instantly destroyed by this one moment.

"I'm..." Nela/Lust paused for moment unable to bare the kids probable growing hate for her. Tears started to form around her eyes, but let none of the kids see. "...I'm sorry."

"You traitor!" Nela/Lust flinched hearing the angry shout of Ace. She honestly couldn't bare it. As Sloth picked himself up, he removed his hood revealing who he was.

"Y-Yoyo." The often quiet man nodded with a glum look on his face. As the three kids beheld these three people they found important in their life, all bonds of trust, love, and friendship broke as the kids went into denial.

"No. This can't be. You can't all-" hesitated Titi as tears formed in her eyes. While the men looked upon them rather uncaring, Nela/Lust still kept her back to them. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!"

"I'm so sorry." quietly cried Nela/Lust as she held herself tightly.

"Ace! Sabo! Titi!" From down the same road, Mika, Akio, Nicole, and Nore rushed into sight, quickly seeing the kids and kidnappers.

"Now it's time to pay you-" Mika froze as she looked over the scene more. There stood Ty and Yoyo, the kid's male caretaker, and pink-haired women with her back turned that was obviously the kid's female caretaker. It didn't take long to figure what was going on, even for Mika. The crew stared shocked at the former caretakers and guard as the kids seemed to be breaking down.

"What's going on?" asked Nicole hesitant and worried of the situation. Nela/Lust finally turned around keeping her eyes away from the kids as she stepped forward.

"We are seven mercenaries that are skilled in infiltration and getting the job down in silence. We each go by a codename from one of the deadly sins that plague mankind. Lust." Nela/Lust put her hand over herself.

"Wrath." She waved to Ty/Wrath. "Sloth." She moved her hand pointing to Yoyo. "Greed, Envy, Gluttony, and-"

"Pride." The crew turned as a new gruff voice entered the conversation. The crew turned to see a muscly large hooded male crossing his abnormally large and hairy arms as he looked onto the pirates. The man was currently wearing a white short sleeved shirt with desert camo-pants with combat boots.

"We are the SDM Group: Seven Deadly Mercenary Group. Under hire by Cadrid for capture and delivery of one Princess Titi and friends Ace, Sabo to be used as bargaining for whatever Capone has planned." stated the large man flatly without a hint of care. As the wind blew his cloak behind him, an interesting feature waved along with it.

"A tail." said Akio rather interestedly to himself as looked onto the man.

"You are the Hurricane Pirates. Your captain, Mika, only has a bounty of 32 million. With a crew of what was formally thought a six now eight counting the bird." The looked at the man wide eyed as they were both amazed and stunned that he knew this information. "Crew power: Questionable. Reasons why they are here: Unknown as they have nothing to do with the royalty of Alabasta yet are here anyways."

"Yeah!" shouted Mika looking rather peeved by the man as she slipped off Carue and walked forward towards the one known as Pride. "What about it."

"Hmm, quite a lot of determination," smirked Pride as a feline like snout revealed itself. "I guess since you're rookies, it is only fair to warn you that we, as a group and separate, have taken down bounties much higher than yours. With me defeating a man with 110 million."

"Oh my!" gasped Nicole worriedly while both Akio and Nore kept their cool.

"So what." stated Mika without a care she continued to stare daggers at the feline like man. Pride looked interested at the young women, having yet to back down. Even the other members of the SDM Group were surprised at her unwavering attitude. Meanwhile, the children stared at past the crew and at Mika truly amazed at how their family wasn't backing down. "I'm going to beat the Pirate King."

"Ah, an impossible goal. Much like any other rookie pirate." chuckled Pride mocking the captain's dream.

"Are you the CDS's leader?" asked Mika quickly mistaking what the group name was. The man only chuckled.

"SDM. And yes, I am."

"Then you're the one that needs to know his place." stated Mika seriously as she grabbed her sword, Inazuma Akuma, and unsheathed it ready to fight.

"You can try 'Spark Fist'." toothily grinned Pride as he removed his hood revealing a long golden mane and a human-like lion face. "But I pride myself at being the best."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time one One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Chaka: Hold on, isn't there a seventh member?_

_Justin: So we have an eye in the sky?_

_Wrath/Ty: Your fight's with me._

_Nicole: Nore!_

_Gluttony/Zeichi: Aw, worried about your girlfriend are we._

_Ryuudo: Two devil fruit users!_

_Greed/Don: You shouldn't have said that._

_Next time: Match Off! Battle in the Ruins SDM Group vs. the Hurricane pirates_

_Mika: Please Nicole, we have to save my family!_

**A: Yo! Here's another chapter! Man, I've been updating like crazy this whole week.**

**Denji: All for that special.**

**A: It'll be worth it! You'll see. But enough about the special not yet mentioned. Time for...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole were done recruiting monsters, and they finally made their way to Castle Coyote where Brock was." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene opened up to a creepy, stereotypical castle in a dead forest at night.

"We're really here." grinned Chibi Mika as she looked on the castle with amazement. Suddenly the large castle doors opened shocking the group.

"The door's opening." stated Ogre Akio rather amused with the parlor trick.

"Looks like he wants us to come in." stated Chibi Mika still grinning.

"Let's go." said Chibi Nicole determinedly. The group nodded as they walked in following Chibi Mika's lead.

*****SWING/BANG*****

"Ahh!" However, as they reached the opened doors, they quickly closed on them, trapping them in between the doors.

"Biiiiriiii..." whined Biri-Z caught at the top.

"It suddenly closed on us!" loudly whined Centaur Lena caught under Biri-Z.

"That was a dirty trick." yelled Chibi Ryuudo angrily caught underneath Centaur Lena. Soon after, the door opened slightly opened wider letting the group in.

"Ow..." complained Chibi Mika with a large goose egg on her head next to an equally pained Ogre Akio.

"Heh, sorry. That door has trouble staying open." The group looked up to find a staircase leading up to the owner of the castle.

"He's Brock!" shouted Chibi Mika surprised looking upon Chibi Brock.

"That's right!" said Chibi Brock proudly with a wide grin. "I am Brock the awesomest werewolf."

"My address is Monster Canyon 6-2. I love cooked lamb and beer. My hobby is reading, sailing, and fighting with my pack. And to shred weak people to death. And counting money." talked on Chibi Brock as he gave the group a tiring introduction.

"He's giving an introduction when nobody asked for one!" thought the whole group with a tired expression. "And it's taking forever!"

"And hunting around the forest." listed off Chibi Brock until he finally stopped. "That's right. I have one last thing to say. I'm not much of a talker."

"Eh?" said the whole group as all of them were on their knees tired of listening to the man talk on and on.

"N-Not much of a talker?" repeated Chibi Mika tiredly for the first time in this whole series.

"What a liar!" accused Centaur Lena frustratedly.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.


	37. Chapter 36: Match Off!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, while on Sandy Island the crew meet with the king and queen of Alabasta as well as their daughter Titi and Mika's twin brothers, Ace and Sabo. Unfortunately, the kids were kidnapped by the SDM Group, the Seven Deadly Mercenary Group, having posed as palace servants only to accomplish their mission hired by Cadrid. Furious, the Hurricane crew lead the way to rescue the kids with the marines and Royal Army following slowly behind. Now the crew has met with the SDM Group and the battle to rescue the kids in on it's way. Will the joint marine-Royal Army arrive to arrest the crew? And what is happening with the Torrio group?_

Match Off!

Battle in the Ruins

SDM Group vs. the Hurricane pirates

"Pheuh!" roared the mighty dromedary elephant as he stomped through the desert leading the marines and Royal Army in an effort to rescue the princess and her friends. All of the Royal Army that was sent out were eager and ready to fight whoever it was that kidnapped their beloved princess and the twins. The marines, small in number, were rather restless wanting avenge their commodore's pride. Meanwhile the current commanders of both military powers talked amongst themselves and some of the more higher up marines.

"What can we expect from the Hurricane pirates?" asked Chaka in mock curiousness, keeping up the lie for the both the crew and the palace's protection.

"From what I saw at Loguetown," said Justin as he collaborated with the head of the Royal Army. "their captain has a devil fruit one that allows her to produce electricity though not become it, so she's not a Logia type. They have a man that fights like a boxer, but it quicker than a blink of an eye."

"Mach Boxing." commented Chaka supplying a bit of information having watched the man fight. Justin nodded agreeing with the man though not questioning how he knew.

"Then they had a female sniper wearing a cloak with strange tribal symbols on it. I was able to see one female with brown hair, though I don't know how strong she is. A Fishmen that uses an anchor as weapon. And apparently they've added one other member how looked rather much like a fighter."

"Hold on, isn't there a seventh member?" questioned Chaka actually curious as to why the marine left out Drake.

"He is to be listed only as a possible a misguided citizen only to be captured and then reeducated." stated Justin sternly surprising the tanned skin man. With the matter on the crew's strength accessed, everyone began planning. Chaka joined in from time to time, however, it seemed more of a marine talk which he felt he had no say in. As he watched out towards the horizon, he contemplated his own plan to hopefully save the crew.

"Sir! Something's heading our way!" Chaka looked back seeing a marine officer pointing out something out in the distant behind him. Both Chaka and Justin took the time to check and see what the marine was talking about as they too looked off the edge of the canopy back towards Alubarna. Coming in from the sky, a large bird came soaring towards the huge elephant. As the figure got closer, Chaka recognized it as Pell.

"Don't worry, it's just Pell." stated Chaka with a smirk. A few moments later, the falcon man came soaring next to the canopy coming in close. "What are you doing here Pell?"

"Just thought I go ahead and lend a hand." said Pell giving Chaka a silent message through eye contact. Being comrades for so long, they both knew how the other worked.

"Good." nodded Chaka getting the real message. "Make sure everything goes well."

"Got it." nodded Pell as he soon took off faster and flew higher into the sky.

"So we have an eye in the sky?" asked Justin to the captain of the Royal Army curiously. Chaka nodded a no to the question as he turned to address the young marine captain.

"Pell is more than just reconnaissance, he's this countries strongest warrior. He will do his job well." Justin was impressed by the man's faith in his comrade, and decided to trust the man's judgment unaware of what was really happening. As everyone continued with the planning, Chaka decided to return back to staring out into the desert. However, he looked slightly up seeing a yellow dot gaining far ahead of them.

_'Good luck.'_ silently thought Chaka to all the crew.

At the Port of Ruins

"Are you the CDS's leader?" The scene returned to the crew as all, but Drake, began facing the mercenary group that was hired to kidnap the kids. We turn to Mika quickly mistaking what the group name was as she, Akio, Nicole, and Nore looked upon Pride, the leader, Lust/Nela, Wrath/Ty, and Sloth/Yoyo. The man only chuckled amused at the girl.

"SDM. And yes, I am."

"Then you're the one that needs to know his place." stated Mika seriously as she grabbed her sword, Inazuma Akuma, and unsheathed it ready to fight.

"You can try 'Spark Fist'." toothily grinned Pride as he removed his hood revealing a long golden mane and a human-like lion face. "But I pride myself at being the best."

"Well prepare to get your ass kicked!" Mika launched herself forward her sword ready for a regular slicing attack. The lion man only smirked as he jumped away from the girl her attack missing in the process. "Hold Still!"

"Catch a lion by the tail." The lion man jumped back further into the ruins egging on the pirate captain. Without a second thought, Mika went charging in after him.

"Mika!" shouted Akio as tried to follow after her. Ready to activate his speed to follow, however, before he could Wrath/Ty appeared before him armed with two swords as he blocked the first-mate's path.

"Your fight's with me." said Wrath/Ty calmly but serious as both men met eye to eye.

"Out of my way!" shouted Akio rather angry as he launched one of his gloved fists. Wrath/Ty quickly dodged the regular punch and ready to slash.

"Akio!" shouted Nicole distressingly as she slipped off her duck. Meanwhile, Nore flew past Nicole as he went to aid Akio.

"Mach Step." All three nakama heard the familiar attack with Akio actually saying it, as Sloth/Yoyo disappeared and reappeared randomly heading towards Nore. Nore froze in his spot as the quiet man appeared just in front of Nore. "Mach Left."

"Chom Marnfa!" Nore blocked the left speed punch with a high kick towards the face. Sloth/Yoyo stopped before the kick reached his face.

"Nore!" shouted Nicole as she stood nearby the birds.

"Mach Jab!" Akio reappeared behind the swordsmen as he attacked, however, the man simply stepped to the side without looking back. Akio was shocked, but had no time to ponder as the man went to slash his arm. Akio quickly reeled back, but the man followed through with a side slash from the other.

"Akio!" shouted Nicole as walked away from the ducks.

"Nicole!" Hearing the kids scream, Nicole turned to see a bo staff come crashing down on her.

"Ahhhh!" Nicole swiftly dodged the staff, scaring the ducks away. Holding the staff was Lust/Nela, as she looked frustrated at the brown-haired women.

"Dammit, just hold still." grunted Lust/Nela as she brought up her staff and aimed it towards Nicole.

"Wah-ah-ah! I'm not really a fighter." shouted Nicole frantically as she tried to reason with the pink-haired. "I really don't like violence!"

"To bad sister because you got one!" growled Lust/Nela clearly not in a good mode. She then went to make her move as Nicole sat on the ground scared. "Now just fall!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Nicole?" Ryuudo looked back into ruins hearing Nicole screaming in distress.

"I guess the others have started?" questioned Greed as he also took notice of the cry. Instantly, almost like instinct told him to, he started to run towards the ruins as fast as he could to protect the young chef.

"Ryuudo! Wait!" Ryuudo stopped his action and looked over to Lena who seemed to need him desperately. Ryuudo looked at the girl shocked though he knew why she called out. "I need you here!I'm sure the others are taking care of her as best the can, but you know that this has to be done!"

"Lena." spoke Ryuudo surprised at what the young teen said, but he knew that she was right.

_Flashback: back at the palace earlier that same day._

"_Mika. Mika!" shouted Nicole as she and the crew followed behind their captain as she walked back to their room. "Wait! Mika!"_

"_This is not good." stated Vivi following with the crew. Vivi may not have seen much of Mika's father, but she knew full well that if anyone threatened his family or friends would be meet with his rage. With Mika, it was like looking back at the past. "Mika, we need to think of what to do next."_

"_I do have a plan!" shouted Mika furiously as she pushed the doors back open entering the crew's room. A simple answer, much familiar to another person's answer. "We go after them and kick their asses!"_

"_Right." nodded Akio knowing what the captain was intending to do. He then turned to the other two females in the crew. "Lena, Nicole, go change. We'll do so out here."_

"_Uh, sure Akio." said Lena rather confusedly. Nicole nodded and the two girls walked in with Mika._

"_Wait, Akio we don't-" Before Ryuudo could speak his mind, a ball of clothes came flying out with Akio catching it._

"_Thanks Mika." smirked Akio not looking back on the girl._

"_Don't slack off." spoke Mika flatly as the doors closed giving the girls some privacy._

"_You heard the captain, let's hurry." Ryuudo was a bit shocked but nodded along Nore nonetheless. Vivi turned away from the group giving them some privacy in changing right as Chaka, Pell, Kohza, and Cobra caught up with the queen._

"_I guess Mika won't listen to any plan we'll have." questioned Cobra ignoring the men changing their clothes behind his daughter._

"_Can you really blame her." spoke Kohza sympathetically. The rest of the group nodded in understanding._

"_Well, we can at least help them." stated Chaka with a devious smirk. The group looked at the head of the army curiously though Pell knew where he was going with._

"_What do you mean Chaka." The group looked back seeing the male crew finished dressing Akio being the one to speak. At the same time the girls stepped out all of them wearing clothes for battle. _

"_Do you think we here at the palace are gonna sit by while the princess and twins are endanger are we." smiled Pell addressing the crew. The crew looked curiously at what the palace guards were saying while the royalty finally caught on._

"_Of course not!" shouted Cobra acting like a king he once was. "We have to send the whole army out to rescue them!"_

"_Huh? Really?" questioned Ryuudo confusedly. The royalty looked back on the pirate crew with a smile._

"_Uh, what's going on?" asked Nicole speaking on behalf of the other confused girls._

"_The king and queen are going to lend us a hand." stated Nore catching the group up._

"_Indeed, the princess and her friends have been kidnapped, we can't just sit by and let pirates have their way." followed up Pell confusing the group further._

"_Uh, aren't we the pirate crew that kidnapped them?" said Lena recalling what the marine report had said._

"_You." Cobra approached the crew with a devious smirk on his face. "You are the famous Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."_

"_Eh?" questioned some of the crew._

"_Ah, I get it." smirked Akio as he caught on._

"_What do you mean?" asked Nicole still not seeing what they were saying. Nore then seemed to have gotten quickly and came up with a simple analogy._

"_When in Alabasta, do as the Alabastains."_

"_Exactly." smiled Vivi as she approached the crew. "We're going to disguise you as members of the Royal Army's first Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad."_

"_And your first mission is to rescue the princess and her friends." smiled Kohza._

"_What! Really?" gasped Mika excitingly as she walked up to her aunt happily."We get to ride Carue and those other ducks!"_

"_Yes, the Super Spot-Billed Duck squad are one of the fastest in all of Alabasta. You'll be able to catch up with the kidnappers in no time." stated Chaka in confidence._

"_I will get them prepared immediately." stated Pell as he walked away heading for the stables._

"_I'll give the marines a call and tell them we will be sending some aid." announced Kohza as he and Chaka left the group. "We can't have them arresting the wrong people now."_

"_Thank you." smiled Nicole. Vivi then turned to address the crew as did her father._

"_If you all are ready, let's retrieve your gifts." stated Vivi receiving a nod from the whole crew._

"_Yosh! Are they gonna help us?" questioned Mika surprised._

"_Yes, and I think they will quite helpful in your fight against the kidnappers." Mika smiled at the idea, however, their was small gasp from behind. Looking back, the crew looked at Nicole who seemed worried._

"_F-Fight." stuttered Nicole taken back at the idea of fighting. Ryuudo instantly remembered that Nicole despised violence, asking her to fight would be next to impossible. "I'm sorry, but I don't fight."_

"_Really?" questioned Vivi rather surprised._

"_I think maybe I should-"_

"_Nicole." The young chef stopped as she heard her captain speak to her. Mika turned to Nicole, a rather plain look in her face, and approached the chef. Nicole looked at the younger girl curiously wondering what she was about to say. Mika stopped in front of her staring her right in her eyes. "Nicole, you will be fighting."_

"_W-What?"_

"_Mika!" shouted Ryuudo coming to Nicole's aid but was grabbed by both Nore and Akio. Ryuudo looked at the two threateningly, but they remained undeterred._

"_Just wait a minute." said Akio holding Ryuudo down. Ryuudo looked over at Nore, who also had the same thought on the situation. Ryuudo decided to silence to Akio, but only if Mika doesn't upset Nicole extremely._

"_Mika, please. I can't do much even with my powers. I know there's fighting capability in it, but I just can't." said Nicole discouragingly not wanting to disappoint her nakama but felt like she couldn't do anything. _

"_I know you don't like violence," Nicole looked up to her captain as her eyes were hidden behind the shadow of her hair. "and I wouldn't ask you to fight unless if it weren't important. But-"_

"_Mika." What Nicole saw in front of her shocked her. Mika, usually strong and never showed weakness, was now crying in front of her. The action seemed to have even surprised the other members of the crew._

"_Please Nicole, we have to save my family!"_

_Flash in_

"Aw, worried about your girlfriend are we." Both Ryuudo and Lena looked over to the man known as Gluttony/Zeichi mocked the half-Fishmen. Neither of the two liked the man's comment.

"Leave them alone, Glut." shouted Greed/Don as he walked forward unamused by the man's comment. "Stay focus on the fight."

"Yeah, yeah." said the man unconcerned.

"So, how should we do this?" asked Ryuudo to the small teen.

"Well, it's three against two. Not in our favor, yet that green-haired guy hasn't shown up yet." said Lena analyzing the situation. Meanwhile, the two partners were positioning themselves around the two nakama.

"Let's go!" shouted the two mercenaries as they launched forward towards the two. Expecting such a attack, Lena backed up now standing in front of Ryuudo. Ryuudo knew what she was planning and prepared to catch the two fighter's punches. Meanwhile, Lena pointed her pistols at both men.

"Not so-"

"fast!" What came next surprised both nakama. As Gluttony/Zeichi moved forward his form grew bigger, his skin turned a purple-brown color, and his mouth grew out. Meanwhile, Greed/Don was suddenly covered in black looking almost metallic. Both nakama gasped as they now looked on to the newly transformed fighters.

"What the!" shouted Lena dropping her guard. Thinking fast, Ryuudo grabbed the sniper girl and ducked forward as the two men punched each the others fist.

"What just happened?" questioned Lena as Ryuudo rolled off Lena as the two stared at the fighters they thought were just human.

"Heh, I guess you didn't know." smirked the now blackened Greed/Don as he looked at the shocked Hurricane pirates. "You see some of us ate a devil fruit. I ate the Shield Shield Fruit. I'm a Shield man, I'm invulnerable to all kinds of attacks."

"And I ate the Hippo Hippo Fruit. Now I'm a Hippo man." informed the transformed hippo man with his voice now deepen.

"Two devil fruit users!" shouted Ryuudo in shock as he stood back up followed by Lena.

"Man, I wish I could've eaten a devil fruit." whined the voice of Envy/Arkan somewhere nearby making the two mercenaries sweat-drop.

"Shut up Envy and get to work!" roared the hippo man.

"Damn, it would be our luck to get the devil fruit users." complained Lena cursing their luck.

"Oh, we're not the only ones." stated Greed casually surprising the two.

"What?"

"Yeah, they're actually only three of us that didn't eat the devil fruit."

"Really?" mused Lena finding the information slightly useful. She then looked around trying to spot the third member of the group they were fighting. "So I'm guessing the other guy doesn't"

"Stop mocking me!" shouted the whinny voice of Envy somewhere in the ruins making all the fighters sweat-drop.

"Ah yeah." nodded the hippo man as he stomped forward. "But they make up with truly impressive skills."

"Whatever," The two men looked at the half-Fishmen interestedly as he seemed unamused by the information. "our nakama are strong they won't fail with the kids on the line."

"By the way, why are you guys trying to rescue the kids?" asked Greed/Don curiously. "Hell, I don't even know why you guys were even in the palace."

"It's complicated, but unimportant for you to know." stated Ryuudo rather sternly as he picked up his stance. "You kidnapped our friends so you're gonna pay."

"Big talk from a little man." chuckled Gluttony/Zeichi as he stomped forward trying to intimidate the half-Fishmen. Ryuudo only chuckled at the hippo man's attempt.

"At least I'm all muscle, your mostly fat." The area went silent suddenly as Greed/Don froze in fear while Lena looked at him confusedly. As Ryuudo stared at the hippo man, he saw the man grow quiet as his eyes were shadowed.

"You shouldn't have said that." stated Greed/Don fearfully as he stepped back a bit. Lena turned back to Ryuudo as he looked a bit fearful at the hippo man. Instantly, Lena knew was was going on.

"Ryuudo?"

"I'm Not Fat!" roared the man as he suddenly charged at the the two nakama. The two separated as the hybrid chomped his jaws. Seeing that he missed, he quickly turned to Lena as his induced rage missed with his thinking. "I'm Big Boned!"

"Tell Him That!" shouted Lena frantically as she pointed to Ryuudo behind the man. He did not listen and once again charged. Lena panicked as she tried to aim at the raging hybrid. As he jumped to attack, Lena flinched closing her eyes as she waited for the inevitable to come.

"Lena! Get Out Of Here!" Hearing Ryuudo's voice, Lena opened her eyes to see the hippo man being held back by the half-Fishmen in an half-nelson.

"R-R-Right." nodded Lena nervously as she quickly picked herself up and ran towards Greed/Don.

"Wait! Hold on! We don't have to fight, sweet-"

"Bullet Bomber!" Lena fired on the smooth talking man hitting him with an explosion of fire sending the man back into a rock slab. Lena kept her eye on the man, as he got right back up unharmed and smiling.

"Nice try, but you'll need more than a small explosion to break my ultimate defense." smirked Greed/Don as he brushed off the sand.

"I've got all kinds of bullets," smirked Lena as she took aim at the blacken man. "I'm pretty sure one of them can pierce that defense of yours."

"We shall see, beauty." The man then rushed forward as Lena fired away.

Somewhere in the desert

"How long until we reach our destination, boss?" asked one of the gruff looking men wearing business like clothing as he and many others rode in the Accellegators. Who he was addressing now had his hod down revealing his light brown hair cut short, a scar across his unshaven face from left to right, and his eyes a murky gray as he looked out of the gator at the scorching desert. The man only smirked as a feature starting coming into view.

"Give it another hour gents, and we'll begin the operation." said Torrio with confident grin the men cheered. The one controlling the gator, feeling excited, made so that the gator moved faster. All the men seemed to be getting energetic as the gator vigorously made it's way to their destination; Alubarna.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen._

_Greed/Don: I rather date you then have to fight you._

_Lena: You can forget about a date, how about a break-up._

_Gluttony/Zeichi: Man, Fishman are a stubborn species._

_Ryuudo: Oh, this. I just made it._

_Next time: Lena and Ryuudo the Best Offense vs. the Best Defense Who's the Strongest?_

_Ryuudo: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait**-(BAM**)!_

**A: Yo! One last chapter before the new year, and I finally made it to a hundred reviews!**

**Drake: Awesome!**

**A: And now, I must congratulate don'tneedtoknow for being the hundredth reviewer for this story! As a special treat, I'm offering you, don'tneedtoknow, one free request for anything your heart desires that I can do on this site with in reason. Use it wisely. Feel free to make your request anytime you review. **

**Denji: Hey don't forget!**

**A: Forget? Oh yeah! Tomorrow, as you all know, is New Year's eve. That day will be a big event for this series.**

**Drake: How so?**

**A: First, I'll be releasing the New Year's special omake on the Omake Corner.**

**Denji: Yeah so?**

**A: Okay fine, the real reason, which I have been hinting for the last few days, I will be releasing, on both this story and the Omake Corner a preview.**

**Denji & Drake: A preview? What's so important about that?**

**A: Hehe, this is not just any preview. It's a BIG preview.**

**Denji: That's not any more informative.**

**A: Live with it. Now on to...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole's party finally made it to Castle Brock where Brock was. It's finally time for the battle." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recapped the last few episodes. We then return to where we last left off; Mika's group versus Body-Shredding Brock.

"By the way,why are you here?" inquired Chibi Brock as he looked onto the group with confusion. However, his attitude quickly changed to one of danger. "Did you come to let me shred your body"

"Of course not!" shouted Chibi Mika as she raised her fist in determination. Meanwhile, Centaur Lena and Biri-Z gasped in shock.

"The great monster tamer Mika has come to slay you." stated Chibi Nicole confident in her friend's strength.

"Along with her band of monster friends!" shouted Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo also determined.

"Monster tamer Mika?" said Chibi Brock curiously. Brock scoffed then flipped into action as he transformed into a wolf hybrid. Once landing Brock launched forward towards the group slashing at each member. Once at the other end of the group, all of them dropped down while Brock looked away unimpressed. "You're weak."

"Mika's party was wiped out." narrated Chibi Nicole as we looked onto the defeated group.

"Biiiiii."

"Except for Biri-Z, who flew away the very second he moved." continued Nicole while Biri-Z roosted on the chandelier looking on the group with shock. "What will you do, Biri-Z!"

"Bi ri Biri bi!" (To be continued!) frantically squawked Biri-Z as he looked at you, the reader.

**A: One last announcement! The next chapter will show the last 'Hurricane Theater: Monster Tamer Mika!' episode. Once done, all will be posted on the omake in one chapter. At this point, I would like to ask if anyone would still want the theater to keep going, but with a new short. If you want it to stay, please suggest an idea. Anything goes, kinda like the omake corner except shorter.**

**Denji: Hurry fast! **

**A: Until next time! Ja Ne! **


	38. Preview

**Happy New Year Everyone! Now here's what I promised. **

**And to don'tneedtoknow, despite what your screen name says, you need to know this.**

**While I respect you request, I would like you, in all fairness, to request something else.**

**Why you may ask?**

**Because she was already been planned to show up and meet the crew! **

**So that's why I'm asking for a redo on your request.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! And Happy Birthday Eiichiro Oda! And Ace! We miss you!**

**Ichi...Ni...Sunshine...Yon...Let's Go!**

Scene 1: Prologue to War

*****VRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE*****

Sirens were blowing extremely loud as the the whole Island of Doringur was put into a huge uproar. Civilians were screaming and panicking in the streets as fires spread from building to building, building to tree, tree to forest consuming the whole island in a blaze of destruction. The local marine base immediately dispatched units to all of the island's major communities to ensure the safety of the civilians as they made their way to the shore to pile into boats and flee to the sea. Meanwhile, three marine battleships and one of the land divisions made their way to the other side of the island. They had been receiving reports from the officers at their sister base, located on the opposite side of the island, of a attack from a pirate fleet consisting of five vessels. The boats were small however, and as the fire fight ensued it became apparent that they could be easily brought down by the defensive firepower of the marine battleships.

"Sir we have information on the pirates attacking us." said a panting marine lieutenant to the commanding officer of the islands forces, Captain Lorad. The man was walking with his men towards the battle zone where the pirates had begun their assault on the island .

"Good work soldier, now who are we dealing with?"

"Sir, the identity of the crew members is unknown, but we identified the captain leading them as Captain "Firefox" Lorenzo with a 25 million bounty on his head."

"Lorenzo? Never heard of him."

"He was a pirate that terrorized the East Blue for years until the Pirate King ruthlessly destroyed his crew and then disappeared for five years after wards."

"What's that bastard doing in the Grand Line!"

"I don't know sir, but there's more." The captain then turned and focused his eyes on the lieutenant with stern intensity. "It seems that-"

"DOTON: DEVOURING EARTH!" yelled a male voice. Suddenly the earth began to shake and the soil underfoot of the marines split apart into a massive gaping maw that immediately swallowed up the men behind the captain, closing up behind them with the sickening crunch of bones ground to dust. Of the many men who had managed to avoid the jaws of death turned only to find that their fate was sealed nonetheless.

"Captain we're surrounded!" yelled on of the men. The courageous man swiftly picked himself up to confront this threat and his heart filled with righteous rage, finding that what was left of his unit was completely surrounded by masked men wearing headbands bearing metal plates emblazoned with various foreign symbols.

"Men prepare to fire!" commanded Capt. Lorad. Acting quickly, the men righted themselves into firing positions and cocked back the hammers of their guns while they backed into each other to cover their flank, forming a defensive circle. Suddenly however there was a distinctly unhinged laugh coming from behind the masked men.

"Grrhehehehe! Now settle down boys let's not be to hasty yet." said a sadistic sounding voice, grabbing the captain's attention. Walking towards them was a man roughly 6'3'' wearing strange purple clothes that looked like something out of propaganda manga the navy circulated concerning ninja, with long red hair and fierce red eyes. He had two swords sheathed across his back, each scabbard decorated with a fiery design.

"'Firefox' Lorenzo I presume." said the captain sternly.

"You presume correct marine, I see the world hasn't forgotten me after five long years." maliciously chuckled Lorenzo.

"The world would be grateful if you and all your vile kind would just disappear."

"Ah yes disappearing. Into myth or into legend, people will always remember the greats." pridefully smiled Lorenzo.

"If I recall, the only great thing about you was that you thought you were so great you tried to take on the Pirate King and failed miserably, being left to drift on a dingy in the Calm Belt." retorted the lieutenant, stepping in closer to the defense of his captain.

"Ah yes, that highlight of my life. The one that put me in my position today." said Lorenzo as he gestured towards a grove of nearby trees that had escaped the blaze, out of whose treetops emerged several men. He then approached the captain and lieutenant and placed a hand on each of their shoulder leaning in close to their ears so that they could feel his breath against their napes. "Where I'm in-charge of the very humans that the World Government tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world."

"What?" shouted Capt. Lorad confused about what the man was talking about. The lieutenant couldn't understand it either.

"I've been to the Demon Island." whispered Lorenzo sending the captain and lieutenant into shock.

"W-what?" stuttered both

"That's right and this is what I was rewarded with." the pirate said as his voice grew louder. He stepped away from the captain and waved to all the men. "An army of demons, the unholy children of death and shadow! Who feed upon the souls of men, their skin seeped in the blood of their victims, born and raised in death's fatherly embrace, as feared as Whitebeard himself!"

"H-how?" asked the lieutenant.

"Ah! That's not your purpose." spoke a male in a high pitched masculine voice that was raspy, as if his tongue was to long for his mouth. Before the lieutenant could get the chance to say anything, his head was completely sliced off at the third neck vertebrae, staining the retinas of all the marines with a horror they were not prepared for.

"Lieutenant!" shouted Capt. Lorad and many of the marines. The man appeared next to captain Firefox in a blur of movement. He laughed at them as he held a sword covered in the blood of the captain. The man stood about 5' 10'', and had slightly tanned skin. He wore a cowhide print tee-shirt over a bizarre looking shirt of netting, and holding up his long tan pants was a thick purple rope tied in a large knot at the back. His short, messy blonde hair hung over the headband on his forehead, the metal plate of which had a music note imprinted on it. He had a shallow nose below aquamarine eyes whose pupils were slitted like a reptiles, and his grin showed that all of his teeth were long, narrow and pointed.

"That seemed unnecessary." said Lorenzo unconcerned about the death.

"Maybe to you, but I've been itching to kill." said the blonde to the redhead.

"Whatever, did our message get through?"

"Ah! Yes, the marine is doing his job as we speak." bowed the blonde hair man.

"Good. The plan begins." smiled Lorenzo pleased with the outcome.

"You monster!" shouted Capt. Lorad catching the snake-like man and Lorenzo's attention. "What are you planning with these demons!"

"You know, I may be a cruel man, but even I find demon insulting." growled the snake-like man as he pointed his sword at the captain. "I think I'll just kill you now!"

*****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM*****

"Finally the battleships." smirked the captain while many of the 'demons' were distracted.

"Men Fire!" On command the marine soldiers acted, as they pulled their triggers and fired upon the 'demons' killing many that were caught off guard as a result of the explosions. Capt. Lorad also took action revealing a mini pistol and aimed for Lorenzo. Unfortunately, before he could fire the snake-like man threw a strangely shaped knife right into the barrel causing the gun to implode in the captains hands.

"Tch, tch, that wasn't very smart." mocked Lorenzo while waving his finger. The captain just glared at the two men with a great fury in his belly.

"Now I kill you." said the snake-like man as he raised his head up his sword ready for attack, but then Lorenzo halted him.

"Not yet Hosja, let's show him what our power is compared to the three battleships they sent." evilly smirked Lorenzo. Hosja also smirked, knowing what he implied. He then placed his hands together in a rapid succession of contorted formations, and with the final hand signal formed suddenly the ground around the three men began to rise above the tree line. The pirate and the 'demon' then looked out toward the opposite side of the island, the captain did the same seeing his three battleships sailing strangely.

"I guess you can't see what's happening from here, you think there is any way to see the terror?" asked Lorenzo to Hosja. He smirked and threw another of those weird knives in the air, but this had a tag of paper attached to the hilt. Hosja then formed another hand symbol and suddenly a bright flash was seen in the sky.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the island.

"Hey there's the signal." said a masked man dressed identically to the others to another man who was sitting patiently next to him.

"Finally!" said the man as he got up and began walking onto the ocean, seemingly walking upon the water itself through some strange power. In front of him the three marine battleships were all trapped in the current of a massive maelstrom whirlpool made by several of his fellow 'demons'.

"Oh! It's time!" said another 'demon' as he spotted his comrade coming from offshore. He then released his hands, and at the same time the whirlpool dissipated.

"What the heck!" yelled one of the marines as he and many others peered over the side after battling a whirlpool and many masked men who moved faster than wind and wielded foreign knives. All of them saw the two men standing on water, all wondering how they did it and what atrocity they were going to perform next.

"Suiton: Water Beast!" said the man as he did many hand signs. Suddenly the water in front of him began to twist and turn, surging upwards and away from the level surface of the ocean as it took form of a titanic wolf-like beast. All the marines gaped at it with disbelief as the water creature stared at them with empty eyes of water. The man smirked, then the beast attacked.

Back inland:

"That's... that's not possible." gasped Capt. Lorad as he saw the water beast ripping through the seastone fortified hulls of the marine battleships with the ease of a predator through the flesh of a small child.

"Oh, but it is." smirked Hosja evilly. Then looked down. "Just like it's possible to kill off your entire unit."

"What!" The captain immediately looked over the edge of the risen earth to see that all of his men were being killed with relative ease by the lighting fast 'demons' in a flurry of stab wounds and slit thoats.

"You see, I've gone far beyond the World Government's hands. I'm practically the devil himself." smiled pridefully at his own comment.

"Doesn't matter." said the captain gaining the other two's attention. "You're still just a weak pirate captain that failed miserably at the hands of the true devil, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" At this point, Lorenzo's temper went off and he punched the captain and grabbed his collar as he hung him over the edge of the cliff formed from the wall of earth.

"Don't You Dare Say His Name In My Presence!" shouted Lorenzo in rage. As his rage grew, it seemed as if he himself was growing and becoming more animalistic.

"That Bastard And His Crew Destroyed My Life And Sent Me To Drift In That Godforsaken Sea Called The Calm Belt! Well I Survived, Gained New Allies, And Now I'm Going To Raise Some Hell The Likes Of Which Would Make "Golden Lion" Shiki's Plan Look Like A Trip To A Zoo!" He then threw the man to Hosja, who held him in line of sight of his marine base.

"Now let me show you what I acquired in that land that makes me truly fearsome." The captain grew confused at that part until he saw the man jump off. But he was soon staring after a huge figure that overshadowed the two men. While Hosja only smirked at the figure, Capt. Lorad was absolutely horrified.

"Prepare Yourself Marines and Pirates, Because I'm Raising Hell Like No Other!" said the voice of Lorenzo. Then the figured moved and fired a huge stream of fire that impacted the base immediately setting it a blaze and destroying it.

Marine HQ:

"Hello? Hello! Report Soldier! Report!" shouted Marine Fleet Admiral Aokiji as he held the receiver from a Transponder Snail, hearing nothing but static. He then angrily slammed the receiver. "Dammit!"

Headquarters had received an SSS priority alert from their marine base located near the forbidden zone. A regular soldier had called in an attack by a missing pirate known as "Firefox" Lorenzo and a crew said to be the very demons they had feared since first knowledge came about this island. He was able to send pictures of the men, and they matched the description they had for the people on that island. Masked men and/or women wearing metal headbands with symbols. They believed that the symbols represented the various clans of the demons. The higher ups knew better, but it was the only way to keep civilians and idiots alike from going there themselves. Before transmission ended the soldier became frantic over a monster that appeared in front of the base quickly describing as a red-furred, multi-tailed, beast. Their worst fears had been realized, and he knew that news about this won't be kept quiet for long if nothing was done. The World Government wouldn't stand for this, even with the little knowledge they had about the island. Aokiji sat back down in his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Nothing had been this difficult since he took back what was rightfully his oh those many years ago when Akainu finally got what he deserved.

**Staring Your Favorite Pirate crew since the Straw Hats**

**From the writer of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, Omake Corner, & Straw Hat Family**

**in Partnership with Danthemanwithaplan7**

**and Special Appearance from the Work of Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**Proudly present:**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen Movie.  
>Nakama Forever!<strong>

"Set Sail! For Demon Island!" shouted Mika with excitement as she pointed out to sea where a small landmass could be seen. All around the Draco Bliss, the crew looked determinedly from their spot as the ship began to sail forward away from the nearly lifeless isle. Meanwhile at the head of the ship, the newcomer looked towards the island with hope, wondering if he will ever regain his memories.

**Coming Soon to a Computer Screen Near You**

**April 1, 2012**

**Note: This will get it's own story, so don't expect it on this story. Also, the chapters will resume their usual post up time of one week unless otherwise.**


	39. Chapter 37: Lena and Ryuudo

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew arriving on Sandy Island they met with Mika's family, old and new. However, the kids, Titi, Ace, and Sabo, were kidnapped by mercenaries disguised as servants and taken to the Port of Ruins. The crew, riding the Super Spot-Billed Duck squad, reached the ruins before the joint marine-Royal Army force. Meanwhile, a group from Capone's crew is making their way to an unusual destination. Now most of the crew is facing off with the SDM group. Who will emerge victorious? And will they be able to rescue the children?_

Lena and Ryuudo

the Best Offense vs. the Best Defense

Who's the Strongest?

"Raaaaa!"

"Arrrrrr!" The sounds of battle filled the ruins with noise that it had not seen in hundreds of years. Loud screams boomed through the ruins as they were quickly followed by the sounds of the ruined buildings crashing and sand flying in the air. Accompanied with these were explosions that were a bit farther away from the ruins.

"Hold still please. I just want to talk."

"Fuck you!" More explosions took place as ruins became even more ruined, possibly destroyed. Whatever was going on, it was a good thing no one beyond fighters were currently there. Of course, else where more fights were taking place.

"...Mach Jab."

" Asava Payot!" Like at the front of the ruins, others were fighting for the same thing. While on a smaller scale then the destructive one in the front, the battles were no less intense.

"Why can't you stay still!"

*****WHOOSH/CRASH*****

"Ahhhhh!" Then again, some weren't so great of battles. More like, a game of whack-a-mole.

"Mach Left!" And others seemed to be going nowhere such as Akio's fight as he attacked the man known as Wrath/Ty who simply dodged the attack with ease infuriating the young mach boxer. Then there was the game of cat and mouse.

"Spark Pistol!" shouted Mika in fury as she shot her attack at the lion man. The man called Pride skillfully maneuvered away from the shot as he continued deeper into the ruins.

"Come on, make it at least a challenge." smirked Pride toothily as he jumped back and away. Mika growled and soon flowed behind the large man. To each there own fight, and so let's check in on the front lines.

"Can't you just give up?" sighed Greed/Don as he stood calmly and causally staring at Lena with half-lid eyes. Meanwhile, all around him was smoldering from the constant explosions that occurred around him. "I rather go on a date with you then have to fight."

"You can forget about a date, how about a break-up." stated Lena dryly as she stared back at the blacken armored man. At the same time she began loading another round into her pistol, all the while not taking her eye off either Greed/Don or, but only occasional, Gluttony/Zeichi.

"My how cold." chuckled the armored man.

"Shut up." said Lena unconcerned about the man's opinion as she aimed back at the man. "Try this: Drilling Bullet-!"

"Huh?" As Greed/Don stood his ground looking on confusedly, Lena took her shot sending the drilling bullet towards the man. The black-haired man just stood there a smug smile on his face as he waited for the attack.

"You know that it won't wor-" The man was unprepared for what came next as he was met with the bullet. The moment the bullet hit, the man felt a sudden force actually hurdle him forward the man back.

_'What the!'_ thought Greed/Don as he began flying back and crashing through the ruins. As he looked down in confusion and shock he saw the the drilling bullet, not exactly boring into him, but the power that kept the the bullet moving was stronger then the explosions. As he stared in shock at the bullet, it suddenly exploded in his face.

"Explosion." smirked Lena finishing her attack's name. She watched from a distance seeing the explosion, however, she was weary that it had defeated her enemy. But it did give her a bit of time to plan.

"What was that?" The hippo man looked back as he and Ryuudo stopped their fight seeing the explosion further off from where they used to be. Ryuudo only smirked at the man's confusion.

"That would be the top, most adaptable sniper in the world." stated Ryuudo with pride for his friend's skill. Taking advantage of the man's lack of attention and charged forth with a punch ready. "But don't forget about me!"

"Wha-**(BAM)**!" Before the hippo could react, Ryuudo sent a strong right to the hippo's large jaw. Ryuudo smirked victoriously, however, it was short lived as the hippo smirked back.

"That tickled." Ryuudo looked at the hybrid a bit freaked when suddenly a rather large pink brown fist came crashing into his side.

"Gah!" Ryuudo was sent back a bit not expecting such a powerful attack or for even the man to react so quickly.

"Still think this is just fat." smirked Gluttony/Zeichi as he gestured to himself. Ryuudo recovered from the attack and looked on his opponent unamused.

"I'm still not impressed." said Ryuudo retorting back smugly irritating the bigger man.

"Then how about this then, Hippo Rush!" Instantly the man started started charging at Ryuudo, though his speed was way faster than his regular human self.

"Bring it!" said Ryuudo confident that he could take the charging hybrid. As the hippo man rushed closer, Ryuudo threw a punch at the man's stomach. As his fist connected with the hippo's stomach it was like punching concert. As Ryuudo reeled back he forgot that the hippo was still charging.

"Hippo Impact Bounce!" Ryuudo didn't see it coming as Gluttony/Zeichi's stomach collided with the half-Fishmen like a ton of bricks. Ryuudo was sent flying back into a nearby ruin collapsing it over him. Meanwhile the hippo man chuckled.

"Didn't expect that did you." smirked the mercenary as he looked over to where Ryuudo landed triumphantly. Suddenly the pile of rubble toppled over as Ryuudo stood up dirtied, bruised, and slightly bleeding. Gluttony/Zeichi looked on with surprise, but kept his smirk. "Oh good, you still have some fight left."

"Please." huffed Ryuudo as he brushed off dust and rubble from his shoulder looking nonetheless tired. "It's not like this is the first time I've beaten up a fat guy."

"I'm Not Fat You Fish Bastard!" In a blind fury, Gluttony/Zeichi charged forward snapping his jaw angrily.

"Whoa!" Ryuudo jumped to the side as the hippo tried to snapped down on him. With Gluttony/Zeichi unable to reel back, Ryuudo took this opportunity and smash his joined hand down on the hippo's head. The hippo crashed down on the ruins, but wasn't stopped for long as he ankle-swiped Ryuudo. Ryuudo fell back onto a large slab only to be quickly met with a quickly recovered Gluttony/Zeichi launching straight towards him.

"Hungry Hungry Chomp!" As the hippo went to chomp, Ryuudo rolled off the slab causing the hippo's large mouth to bite on the slab.

"Ha! Now your big mouth is clogged!" laughed Ryuudo mockingly as he pointed towards the hippo's predicament. "Now what are you gonna-"

*****CRACK*****

"-do-" The slab that was in Gluttony/Zeichi's mouth began to crack while Ryuudo looked on in shock as he continued with his sentence.

*****CRACK CRACK*****

"-now?" At Ryuudo's finish, the slab was crushed into pieces. Ryuudo looked with shock and amazement while the hippo man continued to chew on the rubble with a smug grin.

"I guess you didn't know? A hippo's jaw is powerful enough to break bones." smirked Gluttony/Zeichi then spitting out the rubble he was chewing on. The man then got a wicked idea as he turned to Ryuudo."I wonder if Fishman bones are the same?"

"Crap!" shouted Ryuudo a worried that he may not make it out live.

"Let's find out: Hungry Hungry Rampage!" Suddenly the hippo man came charging forth at the Ryuudo at an incredible speed that frightened him. Ryuudo quickly leaped to the side as Gluttony/Zeichi snapped down. Moving fast, Ryuudo jumped away from the next bite. It was the same thing over and over as Ryuudo dodged with the utmost skill he could muster and Gluttony/Zeichi snapping his powerful jaws. Eventually, Ryuudo was backed into the a wall of one of the ruined buildings.

"Hah! Got Ya!" roared the hippo man as he lunged forward for the kill. Ryuudo instincts took over as he ducked under the huge hybrid. Unable to stop, Gluttony/Zeichi crashed into the building though not breaking. But Ryuudo was about to change that.

"Sea King Tumble!" Using his abnormal strength, Ryuudo pushed himself up from underneath the hybrid sending him crashing through the building wall. Much to Ryuudo's convenience, the building collapsed on top of the hippo man. Breathing a bit heavy, Ryuudo looked over the rubble seeing no sign of the hippo. "Heh, that should take care of hi-"

"Rawr!" Suddenly from the rubble, Gluttony/Zeichi burst through looking none the worse though a bit more damaged.

"Eiichiro Oda!" cursed Ryuudo as he jumped back in fright and shock.

"You'll need more than a building to get a scratch on me." smirked the hybrid with pride as he pointed to himself. "You see, as far as defense go, only Greed tops me, but we both have the best defenses in the SDM group."

*****BOOOOOOOOM*****

"Looks like your friend drew the short end of the stick, eh?" chuckled Gluttony/Zeichi as he and Ryuudo looked back hearing another explosion not to far off.

"I'm not worried." smiled Ryuudo drawing the hippo's attention to him with a curious look. "Like I said, Lena is the most adaptable sniper in all the East Blue! I'm sure she has something to beat the arrogant asshole."

"Ugh! None of my special bullets are working!" growled Lena frustratedly as she reloaded her pistol with another round of bomber bullets while hiding behind a large slab.

"Oh Ms Sniper, where are you." Lena froze as a shiver was sent through her body hearing the somewhat creepy voice of Greed/Don. She leaned into the slab as she heard the heavy footsteps of her opponent somewhat close to where she was hiding. "Come on, can't we just talk. Once you get to know me, you'll learn to love me."

_'Damn. This guy is so annoying. That stupid defense of his won't break. Damn devil fruit powers.'_ thought Lena as she kept quiet hearing the the man's footsteps get farther and farther. She quietly breathed in relief, sliding onto the ground with ease. "None of my Bullet Bombers can't even move him, the Drilling Bullet Explosion was only able to force him back, and all my other specials probably won't be anymore effective. Damn this is hard."

"Do you require my assistants."

"That would be nice. Thank y-" As Lena addressed the nice person offering their help with a happy smile, she soon saw that it was the last person she wanted to see. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Found you." smiled Greed/Don playfully. Panicking, Lena crawled backwards getting away from the black armored man as fast as she can. Greed/Don seemed find the action confusing and sighed. "Now don't be like that."

"Dumb-ass! Bullet Bomber!" Lena shot another explosive bullet at the man, once again directly exploding on him.

"Now come on." said Greed/Don as the smoke cleared revealing himself still undamaged. "You know that those exploding bullets won't work. My defense is perfect."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained." said Lena determinedly as she aimed with her other pistol. "And nothing is perfect. Dual Shot: Smokescreen-"

"Huh?" Lena took her shot, but rather than an explosion on contact it exploded with smoke blinding him. "This is slightly new?"

"Explosion!" Greed/Don's eyes widen as he froze in his spot expected a frontal attack. However, the bullet explosion came from his side.

"Ahhh!" screamed Greed/Don as he actually flew back from the unexpected angle of the shot. However, it did not send him flying too far, more like a few feet. As the man stood back up, looking somewhat irritated.

"Ha! I got ya!" smirked Lena victorious. The black armored man looked at the girl only to give a arrogant chuckle.

"I'm not actually hurt." The man then launched forward with great speed coming at Lena.

"Bullet Bomber!" At the risk of her own safety, Lena shot the explosive bullet causing the shield man to freeze in his spot and at a weird running position. While the distance was far enough not to do serious damage to Lena, she was caught in force of the explosion sending her flying back in a slab.

"Dammit." groaned Lena slightly much in pain from colliding with the slab. She had to act quickly, knowing well that the attack wouldn't stop him for long. However, she used it as an opportunity to take cover in the nearest ruined building and recover.

"Ah man." said Greed/Don with a disappointed tone as the smoke cleared and finding Lena no where in sight. He then started to walk around looking around for the young teen."She ran away again, man this is troublesome."

_'I've gotta think of something to take down that monster.'_ thought Lena as she watched the man walk away from where she was currently hiding out. However, he seemed to never go to far as he seemed to be checking everywhere around the building. Taking this opportunity, she tried to study her opponent a bit more.

"So far, none of my specials can't even pierce his armor, but my drilling bullet was able to move him." said Lena as she contemplated her fight with the Shield man. She took every detail she could recall from their fight. Lena cautiously peered around the doorway to see where Greed/Don was currently. He seemed to be looking high and low for her at a causal pace. "This guy doesn't give up."

"Maybe if I look higher?" said the armored man as he looked over to a nearby slab. Lena watched carefully as the man walked over to it. He first tired to climb it, but he oddly couldn't lift his arms.

_'That's odd.'_ observed Lena finding the action weird. However, suddenly the man in question was able to lift his arms and begin to climb. Lena continued to observe the man, who seemed to be having slight difficulty climbing.

*****CRASH*****

"What the?" What she saw was surprising, quite literally half the slab broke off with Greed/Don under it. She didn't expect the man to take any damage from the slab, but she still kept an eye out. After a few seconds, the man burst out from the rubble cursing up a storm all at the slab. Lena sweat-dropped at the man's actions, but saw something distinct coming off his arm: blood.

"I see now." smiled Lena triumphantly as she put the pieces together and formed her battle plan.

"Hold! (**CHOMP**) Still! (**CHOMP**)" roared Gluttony/Zeichi as he repeatedly tried to chomp on Ryuudo. Ryuudo though was quickly dodging the large mouth, but was having a hard time keeping up.

_'Why didn't I bring the anchor!'_ thought Ryuudo frantically as he dodged another snap. Right now, Ryuudo was needing something big and heavy to reach through the hippo's defense. With another snap from the hippo, Ryuudo decided to fight back.

"Let's see your 'defense' handle this! Fishman Karate: Hundred Tile True Punch!" Ryuudo launched forward punching Gluttony/Zeichi right in his stomach. The hippo man flinched back in pain, but did not move from his spot. Needless to say, Ryuudo was left speechless.

"I told ya." painfully smirked Gluttony/Zeichi as he stood back up and prepared to punch. "I have one of the best defenses! Hippo Punch!"

"Gah!" With the hippo man following through with his punch, Ryuudo coughed blood and was sent hurtling backwards into a pillar immediately falling on top of him.

"That should be it." said the hippo man with a sigh in relief as he blooped down onto the ground somewhat tired. He then started digging around in his pockets bringing out a meat bun wrapped in paper. Looked at the small snack with great want as he unwrapped the bun revealing it's sweet scent. "Finally, I can eat my snac-"

"Rawr!" Before the man could enjoy his meal, Ryuudo burst through the rubble roaring with a fury much like other Fishmen. Gluttony/Zeichi had his jaw hang amazed that the half-Fishmen was standing back up. "I'm far from defeated!"

"Man, Fishman are a stubborn species." sighed the hippo man as he re-wrapped his meat bun and set on a nearby slab. He then stood back up, dusting his pants off, and looked over to the raging half-Fishmen. "Well, I guess I can respect your tenacity, but I'm-"

"Desert Slam!" Before Gluttony/Zeichi could finish, he was met with a large slab of the fallen pillar smashing down onto his head. While the hippo man stood frozen in pain, the pillar quickly retracted back to its sender holding a unique device that was pulling the chain into it. It stopped right in front of Ryuudo, who grabbed a handle protruding out of the pillar and picked it up showing off his strength, giving the hippo man a confident smirk. "And I'm only a half-Fishmen."

"W-W-W-What the hell!" spoke the hybrid as he faltered in both his speech and his walk. "Where...did you get-?"

"Oh, this." smiled Ryuudo as he shrugged to the pillar on his shoulder. "I just made it."

"How?" said Gluttony/Zeichi as he started to recover from Ryuudo's attack. Ryuudo's smile grew larger as he lifted the pillar back a bit revealing a much like one of those extendable key rings. Extending out from the other end was a chain that connected to a metal pole sticking into the pillar.

"Call it a special gift from her majesty."

_Flashback_

"_Ryuudo," spoke Vivi as she addressed the half-Fishmen as the crew walked into the weaponry room. As the crew walked passed weapons after weapons, they soon stopped at a table with several unique objects on it. "Mika told me you fight with an anchor, correct."_

"_Yes" nodded Ryuudo as he eyed the objects before the crew. "or sometimes I just fight with my fist, but usually like to fight with something that easily outweighs my opponent."_

"_And you didn't bring it." stated Vivi making the half-Fishmen rather embarrassed._

"_Well, we were going to walk through a desert and I thought-"_

"_It was wise of you to do so." smiled Vivi as he grabbed the extendable key chain looking object with a spear sticking out. "After all, crossing a desert with a big anchor would slow you down and waste energy."_

"_Yeah." nodded Ryuudo._

"_I think this will solve your problem then." Vivi then gave Ryuudo the spear like object making him and the crew curious about the object. _

"_What is it?" asked Ryuudo as he curiously looked over the weapon._

"_It was developed to be an easier way to conserve and even launch spears during battle. It's powerful enough to even pierce steel. The chain is the strongest ever made, only a master swordsmen like Zoro could cut it without breaking their swords." informed Vivi confident in the make. "I think you could easily fix your need for a heavy club weapon."_

"_Awesome." said Ryuudo amazed at the device he held in his hands while many of the crew looked on to the curious device. "Does it have a name?"_

"_No, but your welcome to give it one." smiled Vivi._

_Flash in_

"I call it the True Blue Harpoon." smirked Ryuudo as he grabbed the makeshift handle of the pillar and swung it smashing everything in its path. Much of the debris came flying at Gluttony/Zeichi only to either pass him or bounce off him while he looked upon the half-Fishmen with great surprise.

"Don't think that just because you have some giant club means you still have a chance of winning." stated Gluttony/Zeichi slightly nervous but trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh, I know." scoffed Ryuudo as he brought the makeshift club on to his shoulder then looked at the hippo man with a smirk. "It's my skills with it that are going to beat you."

"Like hell it is!" roared the hybrid as he once again charged forward in rage. Ryuudo didn't fell worried as he grabbed the handle with one hand and another on the device ready to strike.

"This is for the kids." smirked Ryuudo as he then swung the pillar out of his hand, but grabbing the device pushing a button to extend the chain. As the hippo man kept charging he was met with the pillar stopping his charge and traveled with the pillar. "Around the Blue: Desert Takeover!"

"Waahhhh!" As the hippo man traveled with the pillar crashing through building after rock after wall taking tremendous amounts of damage. Wit Ryuudo allowing the chain to extend, Gluttony/Zeichi was met with new objects to crash into.

"Bon voyage!" Ryuudo then jerked the chain pulling the harpoon out of the pillar allowing it and its passenger to sail forward crashing into several more buildings until finally the pillar broke. However, Gluttony/Zeichi was allowed to continue his path crashing down into the sand, unconscious.

"Huff...huff...huff...I win." huffed Ryuudo as he fell onto his ass tired looking over at where the hippo man fell. He then pushed the button on the TB-Harpoon allowing the chain to coil back into the device with the harpoon closing the opening. Finished with his task, he soon smelt something delicious nearby. Looking around, Ryuudo saw the hippo's snack.

"Mmmm, this is good." commented Ryuudo as he finished his defeated opponent's meat bun minutes later. With a content stomach and taking another breathe, he turned back towards where he figured Lena was suppose to be.

"I wonder how Lena's doing?" asked the half-Fishmen to himself as he slowly picked himself up and began to wobble towards the sniper's direction. "Better go check."

"Let's check this building." said Greed/Don to himself as he looked at the building Lena had hidden in a while back. After having searched everywhere around the ruined building, the armored man had figured that she be there probably on the high floor taking aim, to which he knew would fail.

"5-Shot Sting Bullet Barrage!" As the mercenary approached the building, he was suddenly attacked from the upper level of the ruined building with paralyzing bullets. He sighed and prepared to take the shots with his armored self.

"Yeow!" However, he soon felt a nasty sting in the back of his knees that greatly shocked him. As he turned, he saw Lena smirking rather triumphantly as he soon found himself unable to move.

"What the?" shouted Greed/Don in panic as his eyes batted around unable to move his head. Eventually, the bullets from the previous attack finally hit him, but only bounced off him. "What's going on!"

"Looks like your shield has a flaw." stated Lena smugly as she detached part of her pistol and stuck it in her bag.

"What are you-"

"Talking about? It was quite easy actually." said Lena finishing for the frozen man as she dug through her bag looking for something. "All those times you took my exploding bullets, you never moved one way or the other and always stood in the same position that you stopped at. Of course, I didn't think much about it until you tried climbing that slab that crashed onto you. You had trouble at first in climbing it, but suddenly gained the mobility to do so."

"Yeah so!" said Greed/Don trying to act tough. Lena only smirked and looked at the man while pointing a finger at him.

"Your shield was two problems with it. It's heavy and it cuts off mobility." The armored man stared wide eyed at the girl in shock. "That slab broke because you were too heavy for it to support, you make unusually heavy footsteps, and only way you can move is by retracting your shield around your joints."

_'How did is this girl! How could she have figured out my weakness so quickly.'_ internally freaked Greed/Don as he stared at the girl with bot amazement and fear.

"Ah! Here it is." smiled Lena as she brought out a different attachment with a huge barrel and with on large round slot that could fit a tennis ball, and placing it on her pistol. She quickly put in a bullet that exact same size into her newly formed gun and returned to Greed/Don with a smug smile. "I'm guessing that your silence means I'm right."

"What...did you...do...to me?" asked Greed/Don forcefully as the paralysis started to fully take over.

"Well, after I set my other pistol on a timer and aimed it for where I predicted you'd be." stated Lena as she pointed towards the window revealing her other pistol barely out in the open cleverly placed and hooked up to a timer. "Then, I sneaked around and hid behind you with Sting Darts aimed for the back of your knees. You won't be able to move for at least an hour, enough time to see if this will work."

"Good...luck." forcefully smirked Greed/Don. "I...may not...be able...to move, but...I can at least...fully protect...myself."

"I figured." said Lena with a shrug as she aimed her newly formed pistol of the frozen man confusing him. "But let's see your shield handle a battleship piercing bullet."

"W-W-W-What!"

_Flashback_

"_Here Lena." said Vivi as she handed some rather big looking bullets with a cone-cylinder shape rather the size of a tennis ball to the young teen. Lena was amazed with what the queen offered her, much like a kid with a Christmas present. "I hear your kinda a gun fiend."_

"_Whoa! Are those-"_

"_Yes, these are what are known as Ship Piercers." said Chaka as he entered the weaponry checking on the group. Lena and Vivi turned to the tan-skinned man as he walked past the others. "With the right gun and gunner, these bullets can pierce through battleships, even Sea Kings."_

"_Whoa! I heard these bullets were strong, but that!" Vivi looked on the teen contently glad to be able to help her niece's crew. She then turned to hand Lena the gun that was required for the bullets._

"_Wait!" Vivi stopped herself from picking up the gun and looked over to the young sniper curiously, who seemed to uninterested in the rather big gun. "My pistols can easily handle this kind of bullet."_

"_Really?" questioned Chaka as he glanced at the girl's pistol unsure of the girl's confidence._

"_Yep." smiled Lena unconcerned about the man's opinion as she took out her pistol. "I personally made these pistol to be able to adapt to any bullet out there and yet to be."_

"_If you're sure." said Chaka slightly worried as he watched the girl take the piercing bullets and put them in her bag._

"_Those bastards won't know what hit them."_

"_Speaking of which, I have one more thing to give you. For when you don't need your guns to finish your opponent." stated Vivi as she grabbed one more item on the table that greatly confused Lena._

_Flash in_

"Let's see that armor of yours can handle this." smirked Lena confidently as she cocked her pistol aiming at Greed/Don. However, the black armored man just forcefully chuckled at the girl's confidence.

"Do you...really think that...will break...through my...armor."

"Let's find out: Battleship Piercer!" Lena took her shot and with a loud bang, sounding much like cannon fire, the bullet rocketed forward knocking Lena back from the recoil. With the battleship piercing bullet colliding with Greed/Don with a heavy impact. With the explosion of the heavy impact bullet, the man was thrown backwards in his paralyzed state crashing into the building that Lena was previously hiding in. The whole thing came crashing down on top of the shield man while Lena picked herself up.

"Ugh, I should've expected the recoil." moaned Lena in pain as she rubbed her head in pain. She soon stopped her complaining as she heard the building collapsing and realized.

"Ah! My gun!" screamed Lena in fear of losing her pistol. She quickly got up, flinching in pain having done it so quickly, and walked to the pile of rubble that know lay on Greed/Don. Once reaching it, she began shifting through the debris hoping to find her pistol intact and not a still conscious devil fruit user. Not too soon after searching, she saw a gleam across from her position.

"There you are!" smiled Lena as she crawled over to where gleam was. As she removed the rock, she found her pistol, perfectly intact though the timer she had made was beyond repair. "Oh thank Oda you're okay my precious-"

"Aw~, thanks for caring."

"Ahhhh!" screamed Lena as she heard Greed/Don's voice near her and jumped away from her spot making her to grab her pistol. A figure soon popped up from the rubble revealing the black-haired man looking none the worse though a bit tired as he smiled at the girl. "No way! There's no way that couldn't work!"

"Sorry to burst your plan, Sniper of My Heart." said the man sounding apologetic while also trying to smooth talk with her. "But I'm gonna have to-(**CRACK**)"

"Huh?" said both fighters hearing the sound of something that was breaking. Both looked around to see what could be breaking. However, Lena froze when she looked at Greed/Don, to which he noticed the sudden attention.

"What? (**CRACK**)" asked Greed/Don then hearing the noise again. Lena's expression turned from shock to a smirk as she pointed to the man. Confused, the man looked down to be greatly shocked. "Oh my Oda. (**CRACK CRACK**)"

"What was that about having a 'perfect' shield." smirked Lena as she grabbed something in her bag. All across Greed/Don's body, his black armor began cracking and falling off his body shocking him greatly. The man was so stunned he didn't even notice Lena running towards the man.

"This...This can't be!"

"Don't mess with the soon-to-be Queen of Snipers." As the stunned made looked up, he saw Lena up in the air with a fairly large stone mallet, at most 20 pounds, coming right for him. "Sniper's Shield Breaker!"

*****BAM*****

"Gah-ahahahahaha~." With Lena slamming her hammer done onto the shield man's head, his black coating completely broke off his body while at the same time bashing his head down. The man fell hard as he hit the stones beneath him. With her attack finished, Lena dropped her mallet and fell onto the sand tired, but victorious.

"I..ah hu ah hu...I did it." smiled Lena happily defeating what probably be impossible for most gunmen besides the Sogeking himself. She was so proud of her achievement.

"Uhhh" As Lena enjoyed her victory and changing her pistol back to normal, she heard a moan from her opponent immediately freaking her out.

"Ah! Shield Breaker! (**BAM**) Shield Breaker! (**BAM**) Shield Breaker! (**BAM**)" Lena breathed heavily as the adrenaline wore off as she stood over the heavily beaten up and now completely unconscious Greed/Don. "Stay down!"

"Lena?" Lena heard the new voice and, once again spiking with adrenaline, she grabbed her mallet ready to strike the possibly new opponent.

"Shield Breaker!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait**-(BAM**)!" Unfortunately, Lena couldn't stop her swing as her mallet smashed into the side of Ryuudo's head. Seeing her nakama, Lena immediately gasped as her swing sent the half-Fishmen into the sand defeated and beaten.

"Ah! Ryuudo, I'm sorry!" Dropping the mallet, Lena ran to the aid of the unfortunate half-Fishmen.

"...Mach Gatling Gun." Meanwhile further into the ruins, another fight was taking place. As the delayed speaking man attacked with high-speed punches while the seldom speaking Nore dodged the attacks. The two men were moving away from the others fight, making Nore slightly frustrated, but kept his cool as he waited for the right moment while dodging Sloth/Yoyo's punches.

"Tayarn Dong." Sending a jump and kick combo to sky blue haired man halting his attack to dodge the kick to his face.

"..."

"Do you wish to speak?" asked Nore rather curious at the man's speech pattern.

"...Your quite good." said the boxer rather plainly and neutral. "I guess you are experienced with mach boxing since that brown-haired kid practices the same form."

"Not really." shrugged Nore receiving a curious look from his opponent. "I only joined recently, I have, however, studied the form."

"..."

"Yoyo?"

"Interesting." stated Yoyo seemingly like he was studying the man.

"I am a practitioner of Muay Thai, Pilang Nore." stated Nore going from a casual stand to a serious fighting position raising his fists ready to either attack or defend. "And I don't appreciate your group kidnapping our friends."

"..."

"Yes."

"...Sorry, but we kinda don't have a choice." spoke the mach boxer sadly surprising Nore greatly.

"You always have a choice, you only need to follow what's right." said Nore wisely and almost like he spoke from experience. Yoyo seemed to be moved by what the man said.

"I'm sorry." solemnly said the man without the awkward silence as he raised his bare fist. "It's not my choice to make. It's Pride's."

"Who I just kicked his ass." Nore's eyes widen surprise hearing the voice of his captain right behind. As Nore turned to meet his captain, what came was unexpected. Instead of Mika waving to him with her grin, an open palm attack struck his chest with a strong force. Looking up to his attacker, he was surprised to see the green-haired mercenary Envy/Arkan, who he caught only a slightest view when the ducks ran past that group earlier. However, what caught him more was the attack itself.

_'Wasn't that Drake's Scale Breaker technique?'_ As Nore skidded to a halt, he looked at the man who gave him a serious glare as he held his palm up.

"...Thanks Envy. Mach Jab." Nore quickly moved to the side as his first opponent launched his attack only to miss by only a hair. Nore then turned towards his now two opponents keeping an eye on both.

"You need a hand Sloth." said Envy/Arkan with a smirk speaking in Nore's voice surprising the real Nore as he looked at the skinny green-haired man. Sloth/Yoyo nodded without a second delay and the two took up their fighting positions backing Nore into a corner. Nore, however, did not seem to worry as he prepared his on style ready to fight as a single thought went through his head.

_'I can't keep both of them at bay for long, I need him to make his move soon.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_Lena: Look, I said I was sorry._

_Ryuudo: Yeah, that was scary._

_*?: Thanks for the lift Biri._

_Envy/Arkan: Not so fast!_

_Sloth/Yoyo: ...Mach Gatling Gun._

_Nore: I wouldn't say that. I've had plenty of experience, both personally and first hand._

_Biri: Biri bi!_

_Next time: Help From Above Crashing Entrance into Nore's Fight The Wisest Fight!_

_Lena: Whatever Love Fish, just don't die on her account._

**Author's note**

**A: Yo! I'm back baby! First chapter of the new year! And after weeks of intensive writer's block, I've finally broke through the army of Gremlin Writer Blockers and made it to the promise land of writing epiphany!**

**Everyone: Hallelujah! **

**A: And I meant for the story, the movie is doing very well. **

**Denji: Better be, you promised the readers a movie**

**A: Yeah, yeah. Alright gotta answer some anonymous reviewers. First off don'tneedtoknow, I will not give said free request to anyone for it only belongs to the hundredth reviewer. Just remember that you have the power of one free request, use it when needed. And I hope to see you review soon.**

**Too lazy to log in: No! :P**

**Assassins creed boy: Can do! Never heard of anyone with the Tele Tele Fruit. And Logan (or Garfield I'm not sure please tell I got it right) sounds good and I've got a good spot for him in the story. Sorry not with the crew, but with a crew.**

**And now...(pulls out a tissue)...sniff...here is the last of... **

**Hurricane Theater**

**Monster Tamer Mika!**

"Mika's party finally made it to Castle Brock, but they were instantly wiped out by Brock. Except for the Thunderbird, Biri-Z." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recounted the events of the previous episode. We then return to the castle where the group lies defeated with Biri-Z perched above.

"Bi bi biri! Bibibibi Ri bi! (This is bad! Really Bad!)" frantically squawked Biri-Z as he flapped his wings. Brock caught the bird's actions and was greatly confused.

"What are you? Your the weirdest chicken I've ever seen." stated Were-coyote Brock. Biri-Z immediately stopped his panicking and turned to the were-coyote in anger.

"Bi Ri Bi! (I'm Not A Chicken!)" Quickly Biri-Z took off from his perch and flew down to the group all the while Were-coyote Brock watched with interest. The bird landed near the defeated Chibi Mika then suddenly laid an egg.

"Biri biri-ri biri bi! (Here Mika, it is Spark-Spark Candy!)" squawked Biri-Z as he picked up the golden egg to give Chibi Mika.

"Spark-Spark Candy is candy containing the sealed power of monsters." explained Chibi Nicole for audience sakes.

"Bi biri bi ri ri biri. (I just have to feed you this.)" stated Biri-Z as he forced Chibi Mika to eat the chocolate egg. In doing so, Chibi Mika caught one of Biri-Z's feathers and ate it.

"Bi! Biri bi bi! (Ah! She ate my feather!)" shouted Biri-Z in surprise. Suddenly, Mika had a strange aura around her that gave Biri-Z the willies as she quickly woke up and ready to fight. With Biri-Z flying away to avoid being hit, Brock looked on with surprise.

"Royal mode engaged!" stated Chibi Mika in a serious tone as her hands glowed with electricity. She then immediately charged forward to the were-coyote. "Get Ready, Brock!"

"I won't lose!" roared Were-coyote Brock as he flew forwards with a slash. Luckily, Chibi Mika was able to block the attack shocking Were-coyote Brock.

"It appeared as though they were evenly matched. But!" narrated Chibi Nicole as the monster and monster tamer held each other in a lock. Then suddenly Mika's whole body started to glow bright with electricity allowing her to morph it into a bird then throw it all at Brock, ending their deadlock.

"No way!" screamed Were-coyote Brock as he went flying.

"Biri! (Awesome!)" happily shouted Biri-Z from the stairway.

"it appears that eating the Thunderbird feather, she turned into a Spark women." stated Chibi Nicole, who had seemingly recovered, and explained Chibi Mika's predicament.

"No way!" shouted Mika unbelievably happy as she started messing with her new gained power. The next minute, the whole group has recovered and leaving the castle.

"That was fun." stated Centaur Lena rather dryly as the group exited the castle.

"You did it!" cheered Half-Dragon Drake.

"Very good." nodded Ogre Akio

"It was kinda cool." agreed Chibi Ryuudo.

"It's only because everybody helped." smiled Chibi Mika gleefully.

"We didn't do anything." sighed the monsters, minus Biri-Z, the atmosphere around them becoming depressed.

"And so, Mika slayed Brock and brought peace to the village." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked towards you, the reader. "However..."

Back in the castle, the defeated Were-coyote Brock, now back to Chibi Brock, awoke looking furious as if his previous opponent was still there. "I'll pay you back a hundred times over."

"Mika's battle will still continue. Maybe" finished Chibi Nicole as the narrator left the decision up in the air for the readers to decide.

**A: And there you have it, the Monster Tamer Mika series is over. Thanks for enjoying these shorts while also enjoying the main dish. The whole series, plus a special epilogue, will be posted on the Omake Corner soon. **

**And one last thing, I'm so freaking excited because I've inspired someone to essential make a parallel universe of this one! It's such a freaking honor! And I must say, it's good and bit darker but that's his own personal spin. It's called ONE PIECE: STRAW HATS 2nd GENERATION, and yes it's all capital. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	40. Chapter 38: Help From Above

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew on Sandy Island they set out to rescue the princess and Mika's twin brothers. Upon arriving at the Port of Ruins, the crew, minus Drake, was split up between the seven mercenaries. After a grueling fight, both Lena and Ryuudo were able to beat their opponents. Will the rest of the crew be as victorious as their nakama? Or will the SDM group deliver the children to their employer?_

Help From Above

Crashing Entrance into Nore's Fight

The Wisest Fight!

"Look, I said I was sorry." shouted Lena frustratedly but apologetically as she looked back at the limping half-Fishmen that followed behind her. He glared at the girl with an irritated look as he said nothing.

"Come on! I was in the moment. Like you wouldn't get caught up in your own fight."

"Oh I would." agreed Ryuudo as he finally spoke as he limped past the girl then turned his head back looking at the girl dryly. "But at least I can distinguish between friend and foe."

"Give Me A Break!" shouted Lena back furiously. Ryuudo gave a soft chuckle, enjoying the torture session he was giving the sniper, and continued walking as Lena caught up to him.

"What are we doing again?" asked Lena speaking frustratedly to the shipwright. Ryuudo sighed hearing the younger teen's question.

"We're going to either help one of the others or rescue the kids." stated Ryuudo plainly having already told the teen this.

"Wait! Why?" asked Lena rather confused and shocked.

"Ugh, if you only listened." muttered Ryuudo as he stepped over a slab of ruins carefully. "They said there are seven members of that mercenary, while we may have brought the same number to rescue the kids, I kinda think that the guard may be in over his head."

"Hmm, I guess." said Lena rather dully as she walked around the same slab. Ryuudo caught the girl's rather neutral statement and looked at her curiously.

"Something on your mind?" asked Ryuudo as Lena walked past him

"Don't you think that guard was strange?" suggested Lena as she kept walking causing Ryuudo to suddenly pick up his pace.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryuudo looking at the girl with great interest of what she meant.

"Remember when Mika got Ty to talk." stated Lena in a serious tone. Ryuudo thought back to earlier today when the crew learned the whereabouts of the SDM group.

"_Where Are They Going!" shouted Mika angrily scaring her aunt from finishing. No one spoke for a bit, __as Mika glared daggers at everyone._

"_T-T-The Port of Ruins." The group turned to Ty being the first one to speak as he looked like he was about to shit himself._

"Yeah, that was scary." remembered Ryuudo as he shuttered remembering the feeling of Mika's Royal mode. Lena sighed at what Ryuudo was saying, however, he couldn't help but feel for him. She too had felt the same when she first met the captain.

"No, mean how Ty seemed to know when the others of the royal army and even the king and queen didn't know at first." stated Lena solemnly. Forgetting his memory, Ryuudo realized that the young teen was right.

"Now that I think about it was a little convenient." said Ryuudo as he thought over it. However, Ryuudo soon got what Lena was thinking. "You don't think?"

"Yeah, I think he's part of the SDM group." Both nakama seem to become nervous with the idea. With a sudden need to hurry, both nakama picked up the pace wanting to reach one of their nakama quickly.

"Hmm." Ryuudo stopped in his limping tracks and looked towards a direction to the side of where the two were running towards. He seemed to have heard something off to the side.

"Ryuudo?" Lena soon stopped looking back at the shipwright looking curious at him. Ryuudo didn't respond as he stared out towards the ruins waiting for something to happen. Lena and Ryuudo waited for a few seconds before finally hearing something.

*****BOOOOOOM/CRASH*****

"There!" Immediately, Ryuudo took off in the direction of the sound of rocks and stone crashing down.

"Wait! Ryuudo!" Lena soon followed behind the limping half-Fishmen as the two weaved through ruined buildings and broken slabs as the heard the sounds of a fight taking place.

"...Mach Right."

"Krutayarn!"

"Hiya!"

"Paksa Wakrang."

"Over there." said Ryuudo more too himself then to the following sniper as he suddenly changed direction from going straight to right.

"Hold on Ryuudo!" shouted Lena as she was caught surprised by the shipwright's change in direction, but followed anyways. It only took a few more feet before she ran into Ryuudo. "Hey! What the-"

"It's Nore." said the half-Fishmen in a surprised as he pointed out. Rubbing her head, Lena looked where Ryuudo was pointing to see what he meant. In front of the two, Nore was fighting off not just one, but two of the mercenaries which both instantly recognized.

"Isn't that the guy that took care of the kids?" questioned Lena confused as she watch the sky blue-haired man sent another high-speed punch.

"And our friend Envy." stated Ryuudo as he pointed out the green-haired man sending a karate chop to Nore only to skillfully dodge then return with a punch.

"..."

"Do you wish to say something?" asked Nore calmly as he dodged a kick from Envy/Arkan while still looking at Sloth/Yoyo.

"...We seem to have guest." stated Sloth/Yoyo as he pointed towards the ruins. Nore looked over to where the delayed speaking man was pointing to see Ryuudo and Lena, bruised, slightly bleeding, and tired watching from a distance close to fight. Envy also notice them and gawked.

"What! They defeated Greed and Gluttony! How!" shouted the skinny man shockingly. Sloth/Yoyo also seemed curious with how these two no name pirates defeated the group's ultimate defense duo. Nore, however, was just happy to see them okay.

"Ryuudo. Selena. I see you were victorious in your fights." smiled Nore as he acknowledged them and their wins.

"You bet." smirked Lena proudly forgetting the fact that her opponent was a walking shield. Ryuudo knew and he sweat-dropped at the girl's smug attitude. "He never stood a chance."

"Then she decided to continue her victory streak on me." sighed Ryuudo looking irritated at Lena. The young teen blushed in embarrassment causing Nore to softly chuckle.

"That's good." Nore dodged another high-speed punch ducking back then dodging a kick from Envy.

"You need help Nore!" shouted Ryuudo as he was about to rush other to the weatherman's aid. However, the moment he tried to push himself to join his wounds opened up and he immediately coughed up blood.

"Ryuudo!" shouted both Lena and Nore worriedly and concernedly. Trying to take advantage of their opponent's lack of attention and once again tired to attack.

"Mach Jab!"

"Gotcha!"

"Eaotawat." Though his back was turned, he sent both his elbows back straight into the attackers knocking them back as he rushed to the aid of Ryuudo along with Lena from behind the half-Fishmen.

"Ugh, I'm fine." stated Ryuudo painfully as he stood on one knee covering his mouth as blood split out. Both Lena and Nore stopped in their spots as the prideful shipwright forcefully picked himself up looking determined. "Nore...do you need...our-"

"No Ryuudo." Lena gasped as she walked up to Ryuudo hearing the man's reply while Ryuudo looked at the man expressionlessly. Nore then turned back to the recovering men and returned to his fighting position. "I'll be fine."

"But Nore." spoke Lena concerned for their newest nakama. Nore only slightly turned his head giving the two a very confident smile.

"He that travels by star's path on wings of thunder will be my aid." Lena and Ryuudo heard the man's mysterious statement and were confused by it.

"What does that mean!" shouted Lena confused as why Nore being so stubborn. However, despite how confusing it was, Ryuudo instantly saw what the man said through his confidences and eyes.

"Come on Ryuudo, let's-"

"Let's go!" Before Lena could go into action, Ryuudo quickly grabbed the young sniper and ran straight into the battle.

"Ryuudo!"

"Nore!" called out Ryuudo as he ran past Nore. The older teen smiled and charged faster than his nakama straight at his opponents.

"What are they doing!" shouted Envy/Arkan a bit panicked pointing to the charging pirates.

"..." Sloth/Yoyo didn't answer as he launched forward. Though still panicked, the green-haired man instantly followed behind ready to fight.

"...Mach Left." Immediately, Sloth/Yoyo disappeared from the nakama's sight only to quickly reappear to Nore's right.

"Keep going forward." said Nore to the charging half-Fishmen. Receiving a nod from his nakama, Nore veered to the left at the attacker.

"Wait! Nore!" shouted Lena crying out in fear while still in Ryuudo's arms.

"Sabat Krit." Soon Nore and Sloth/Yoyo attacks made contact as Nore took on the right side of his face while his opponent took his in the stomach. This allowed Ryuudo to continue on his and Lena's path to the other side, however, Envy/Arkan was not distracted by such opponent and could easily attack.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere." said the green-haired man with a solemn face as he ready to strike. Ryuudo kept going ready to take the hit with full force and probably tossing Lena over to give her a chance to escape.

"Move to your right!" Ryuudo heard Nore speak out as he, as well as his opponent, recovered from their attack. Without a second thought, Ryuudo did as his nakama told him to and launched himself to the right. Envy/Arkan only smirked.

"Don't think that just because you moved doesn't mean that I can't hit you." The skinny man quickly changed direction ready to strike at the half-Fishmen holding the sniper. Both Ryuudo and Lena closed their eyes as they waited for the strike to come.

"RYU SKULL CRUSH!"

*****CRASH*****

"Ahhh!" screamed the running nakama as they continued their run despite the sand and dust picking up.

"What the!" shouted Sloth/Yoyo as he covered his face, protecting it from the sand and dust, as did Nore though with a joyful smirk.

"Welcome to the fight." spoke Nore as he brought his arms down, no longer needing to cover his eyes. In the dust, a figure stood proudly as he stood over another trembling. Before running into the ruins, Ryuudo turned to see who saved their asses with Lena doing the same. As the dust and sand finally settled, the standing figure was revealed wearing a tan colored, short-sleeved, hoodie with a familiar winged serpent dragon symbol on his back and black torn jeans smirking proudly. "Drake."

"Drake!" cheered the two nakama happily as the saw the oldest of the crew no longer in a fixed trance and now ready to right.

"Biiri!" Hearing the familiar bird call, the two nakama looked up to see the crew's pet/messenger flying towards them.

"Biri!" said the two surprised to see the bird back. The bird then landed next to the two and gave them a cheerful salute.

"Thanks for the lift Biri." waved the brown-haired man to the bird.

"Bi bi biri." waved Biri happily.

"Yo!" Drake then turned to his nakama as he waved to them happily. "Sorry I'm late, but who told you to leave me behind?"

"Captain's orders." stated Nore rather calm with a soft smile while his opponent seemed cautious of the situation.

"Ryuhahahaha! Of course!" laughed Drake happily expecting as such. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of her and her most precious people."

"P-P-Precious people?" Drake soon lost his joyful smile and looked down to his opponent. The man was lucky enough that Drake wasn't trying to aim accurately as shown by the rather deep indent in the sand made by his attack.

"Yep." smirked Drake looking rather confident and slightly cruel as he bent towards the shaking green-haired man. "And I believe we have a fight to settle."

"Eh-eh-eh-eh." freaked Envy/Arkan as he backed away frightened.

"Hold on Drake!" Drake looked back up to Ryuudo and Lena as they seemed curious about something. Ryuudo stepped forward with a stern look, ignoring his pain. "What happened to you at the palace? You were just frozen in place staring blankly."

"Hmm?" questioned Drake acting as if he was confused about what the half-Fishmen had asked. "I honestly don't recall."

"Really?" asked Ryuudo rather suspicious at the convenience. Lena also seemed suspicious of the man's excuse.

"Don't you two have kids to rescue." stated Drake a bit more mature recalling the what they were doing.

"Fine, come on Ryuudo." Lena caved in despite wanting to hear what Drake was experiencing and she grabbed the half-Fishmen and dragged him away from the fight with Biri flying behind.

"...Not so fast." Nore quickly turned seeing that his opponent was gone. The man quickly turned to where his two nakama were running knowing that he was after them. However, without taking a single step.

"Ryu Rush." Drake seemed to be on top of it as he somehow caught Sloth/Yoyo with his right and hurled him back allowing Lena, Ryuudo, and Biri to make their escape.

"Yo! You said it." smiled Drake as he looked back at the sky blue-haired man as the man stared stunned at the navigator. "You are not so fast."

"How is that possible?" freaked Envy/Arkan as he stood up having never seen anyone beat the mach boxer in speed.

"Unlike I." Envy/Arkan turned around seeing Nore next to him with an incoming kick coming for his face. "He has experience fighting the Mach Fist style. Chom Marnfa."

"Wah!" screamed Envy/Arkan as his face as hit by Nore's foot. He was sent back and crashed right next to Sloth/Yoyo.

"Alright! Let's finish it!" said Drake to Nore. The man nodded and both soon launched towards the men on the ground hopefully to finish them in a combined collision attack.

"...Envy." spoke Sloth/Yoyo quietly only for his partner to hear in a distressing manner.

"Scale-"

" Yut-"

"Wah! Drake! Nore!" Both fighters stopped in mid-attack as they both heard Lena scream out calling for them. As both men looked back towards where Lena and Ryuudo ran off, but neither one saw her.

"...Mach Gatling Gun."

"Mirror Karate: Reflect." With both men distracted, the two mercenaries attacked. With Sloth/Yoyo using the familiar mutli-hit move, Envy/Arkan seemed to have copied the same move Nore had used on him. Both attacks hit their opponents, Nore falling back from the powerful kick and Drake quickly defending himself though still taking damage.

"Hey Nore." As the Muay Thai fighter picked himself up, he looked over to the Ryu Thai fighter as he stood strong in front of then Mach boxer looking at him with a smile. "Let's trade."

"What?" said the two mercenaries as they both looked at the brown-haired fighter shocked at what the man was suggesting. Nore stared at his nakama with a bewildered look, but soon understood what Drake was conveying.

"Sure." nodded Nore with a soft smile. Both men then ran forward heading straight towards their opponents.

"..."

"Not so fast!" shouted Envy/Arkan unintentionally speaking for both of them as the charged forward to stop their respective opponents. As they both launched their attacks on the charging pirates, the pirates skillfully dodged the attacks only to spin around attacking from the back.

"Scale Breaker!"

"Planton." Both nakama struck their opponents' back, Drake with an open-palm attack and Nore a kick towards the lower back. Both mercenaries flew forward from the attacks crashing into the sand. As quick as a flash, both pirates turned and ran towards their new opponents. As the mercenaries got up, they soon felt the presences of their new opponent and quickly turned around.

"Ryu Skull Bash!"

"Pichit Suek."

"Mirror Karate: Reflect Block!"

"...Mach Jab." Upon seeing their opponents attacking, the mercenaries quickly countered with there own attacks, or in Envy/Arkan's case the same move. With there attacks failed, the mercenaries took this chance to get away from the pirates with their opponents following.

"You know, that was rather impressive what you did back there." As Envy/Arkan dodged and fought with Drake, the smirking navigator began making light conversation with the man, which greatly surprised the green-haired man. "Not only did you copy my attacks, but you even copied Lena's voice."

"She's not the only one." smirked back Envy/Arkan speaking in Drake's voice. The brown-haired man was only amused as he kept attacking.

"You truly have a unique ability, don't you."

"Of course." agreed the skinny man as he used another move from Drake's attack index, slightly surprising Drake. "You heard of a photographic memory? Well, I have a Copy-a-graphic memory."

"A what?" said Drake confused having never heard such a thing. The green-haired man only smirked at the man's lack of knowledge.

"My memory doesn't just remember what I see, it even allows me to copy what I see or hear."

"Hmm, very interesting." said Drake generally amazed with the man's ability. Envy/Arkan seemed to smirk at the praise that the man was giving him, causing him to drop his guard. "But can it handle the real thing? Scale Breaker!"

"Gah!" Being brought out of his ego, Envy/Arkan was flying back into a slab. As the man painfully walked forward from the slab, he immediately caught Drake charging right for him.

"Ryu Claw!"

"Wahahaha!" Before the claw-like hand could hit, Envy/Arkan ducked down, forward, and to the left as he hand crushed the rock slab once behind him. As the green-haired man looked back, he was shocked to see the damage the man caused. "Aw~, I wish I could do that."

"Hey, no time to admire my skill." said Drake as he turned to the shocked mercenary with a confident smirk. He then got into his fighting position as he stared at the skinny man. "Show me yours."

"Wait, your waiting for me?" questioned Envy/Arkan as he picked himself up from the sand looking at Drake unbelievably. Seeing the man's expression, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I rather fight a readied opponent whenever possible." smiled Drake with a very causal tone, not threatening at all. Envy/Arkan looked on the man with amazement as he stood before the navigator. "What can I say, I'm a bit honor bound."

"But I wouldn't do the same." stated Envy/Arkan rather shameful, but still amazed at the man.

"Eh, to each their own way of life." shrugged Drake not braking from his position or his smile.

"Man, I wish I could be like that." sighed the green-haired man looking rather jealous of the navigator.

_'That can't be healthy.'_ thought Drake with a sweat-drop seeing the man going green with envy. Then something clicked in Drake's head. "Hey, what's your name? If I recall, you were Arkan back at the palace?"

"Well, Arkan is technically my name, but my codename is Envy." said the man being brought out of is self-pity.

"And the blue-haired guy?"

"Codenamed Sloth, but his real name is Yoyo. I wish I-"

"Okay, stop that." interrupted Drake kinda getting annoyed with the man and his doubting self-worth. He then charged forward readying another attack. "Scale Breaker!"

"Mirror Karate: Memory Block." As Drake's attack came close to contact, Envy/Arkan caught the move much like he had earlier. Drake seemed mildly surprised that the man caught his attack.

"Good." nodded Drake as if impressed surprising the green-haired man. However, Drake was soon smirking like a devil scaring the man. "Now try this: Ryu Tail Swipe!"

"Reflect Attack!" As Drake's leg came swinging over, Envy/Arkan let go of the navigator's arm and attacked with another of Drake's moves: Ryu Claw. The moves collided countering each other as expected. Of course, Drake didn't seem worried as he showed a confident smirk.

"Ryu Jaw Breaker!" Before Envy/Arkan could react, Drake spin himself up while the green-haired fighter held his leg launching his other leg right into Envy/Arkan's face. The man was once again flying down into the sand. "Aw, so close, but you still gotta long way-"

"Memory Analysis complete." Drake stop talking as he heard the suddenly robotic like voice of Envy/Arkan speak. The man looked at the other as he stepped back up with a very cynical look slightly freaking Drake. "Prepare for the real fight, Drake."

"What the-(**BAM**)" Before Drake could finish, Envy/Arkan smashed his fist into Drake's face instantly shocking the navigator as the attack was one he had used earlier. All the while, the green-haired man was smiling sinisterly.

"...Mach Jab." Nore quickly dodged the speeding punch by only a fracture of hair. Soon the sky blue-haired man disappeared from his sight, prompting Nore to calmly look around and put up his guard.

"...Mach Upper Cut." Immediately, Nore stepped back from the upper cut attack. However Sloth/Yoyo's was far from done attacking, as he seemed use the new found momentum to flip in the air then landing right in front of Nore.

"...Mach Gatling Gun."

"Paksa Wakrang." As the mercenary launched his mutli-attack , Nore was skillfully knocking those punches away from his body. Of course, although skilled he was having a hard time keeping up as his eyes weren't trained to take such fast movements. Though Sloth/Arkan's attacks had yet to hit, his punches were edging near hitting him.

_'Better think of something quick.'_ Though Nore as he saw the punches getting closer and closer to his body and his blocks beginning to slow. However, Nore soon found an opening in Sloth/Yoyo's attack and took advantage of it by sending a folded knee towards man's stomach."Tottara."

"Mach Step." Unfortunately, Nore's attack missed as the Mach boxer disappeared before Nore could land his move. Quickly, Nore turned around expecting to see the man ready to attack. However, what he saw was the disappearing and reappearing randomly and tired to keep his eye on the man.

"Mach Guerrilla." Nore braced himself for the attack as he was suddenly struck in the back. Then again on the shoulder. Next came for the stomach though blocked by Nore's guard. It seemed as the attack circled around him attacking any unprotected area of his body. However, Nore soon discovered that it was patterned.

"Kruen Kratob Fang." Nore sent a kick parallel to the body as he hit the incoming fighter stopping his speedy attacks.

"...You got me." stated Sloth/Yoyo in an unamused tone. Nore didn't reply as he focused on the man before him. The man didn't seem to care for Nore to speak as he swiftly disappeared from his sight. Though Nore knew what he was doing. With Sloth/Yoyo using the Mach Step technique, he followed the man noticing his opponent in one constant position, one he had seen Akio use when he wanted to finish his fight.

"Secret Mach Style:-" Nore soon lost sight of him, however, he remained calm as he waited patiently for the attack. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings as he heard each of the Mach boxer's sudden appearances. Eventually, he found where he was.

"...3-Hit Kugi Pun-"

"Chom Dara!" As Sloth/Yoyo appeared behind Nore punch in ready, Nore jumped sending a kick to the side of the mercenary's head. However, the attacks seemed to have timed perfectly as Nore hit Sloth/Yoyo and vice versa.

_'Clever. He attacked right when I was about to.'_ silently commented Sloth/Yoyo as he recovered from the kick he received. Meanwhile Nore was doing the same though doing far less better.

_'I still got hit pretty bad.'_ As Nore recovered, he examined where the attack had hit, roughly his left side almost his ribs. It was heavily bruised and causing severe discomfort for the fighter as he tried to stand back up. _'At least I lessened the damage.'_

"...You are quire good for someone whose never fought a Mach Boxer." commented Sloth/Yoyo as he looked towards the Muay Thai fighter. Nore gave the man a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't say that." stated Nore as he got back up returning to his fighting position. The mercenary eyed the man curiously, he knew he had landed a hit somewhere on him, but his opponent was doing a good job hiding it. "I've had plenty of experience, both personally and first hand."

"..."

"Really?"

"...We shall see. Mach Gatling Gun!"

"Paksa Wakrang!"

"Scale Breaker!" Drake and Envy/Arkan clashed as their identical attacks hit each other as they both shouted the attacks name in the same voice. The two both jumped back as they both prepared their next attack.

_'This is so trippy!'_ screamed Drake inside his mind as he ran attacked the green-haired man in another barrage of attacks that were mirrored by his opponent. Every move, every block, every hit, Envy/Arkan matched Drake at every turn only adding to the growing discomfort the man had for the heat. '_This guy is freaking matching me! Literally!'_

"What's wrong? Getting tired already." Adding to the his ever growing discomfort, the man kept speaking in his voice. As the fight continued, Drake was beginning to lose his focus and it was showing in his attacks as they began getting sloppy while Envy/Arkan seem to still be fighting strong.

"Just shut up." growled Drake as his attacks turned a bit furious as he started using the Ryu Claw.

"My, my, what happened to that cool exterior." mocked Envy/Arkan still using Drake's voice as he dodged or blocked the attack. Despite his mocking tone, Drake knew he was right. He was losing his calm and his attacks were suffering from it.

"Yaahh~" yawned the green-haired mercenary as he caught one of Drake's attacks stunning the navigator. "Is this all you got?"

_'Oda, I never thought the sound of my own voice would this annoying!'_

"Oh well." shrugged the man as he raised his other fist high into the air still holding on to Drake's other arm.

"Oh shit!" Drake knew where this was going and immediately tried to counter. "Scale-"

"Ryu Skull Bash!" Before Drake had a chance, Envy/Arkan brought his fist down upon his skull and smashing him into the ground. The mercenary looked proudly upon his work, giving Drake a kick to test if he was truly unconscious. He did not move much to Envy/Arkan's delight and thus spoke in his own voice.

"I'm gonna have to put this one in the memory bank." said Envy/Arkan cheerfully as he walked away from his defeated opponent. "He was fun, and those moves! Man, I wish I've could've learned...whatever that was style."

*****CRASH*****

"Huh?" The green-haired mercenary looked over to where Nore and his fellow mercenary were currently fighting. He saw a figure, a bit bigger than his own, go crashing into slabs away from where his own fight took place. "Okay, that fight looks as good as done. I better go stop those two from getting the kids. Can't wait to see the look on their faces when I use their friend's voi-"

"Not gonna happen!" Envy/Arkan's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice of his opponent. He quickly turned around only to be meet with a smashing fist forcing him back and crashing into the sand.

"What the fu-!" The mercenary froze as he looked back at his opponent only to be struck with fear. The man he thought he defeated has now standing gazing at him with focused rage. He no longer looked calm and cool or even frustrated and unfocused. Even when he had quite literally analyzed Drake down to his own voice and personality, he could never figure guess that the man had this kind of rage. All of if focused on him. "What...what the hell."

"Have you ever heard why one should never mess with a sleeping dragon?" asked Drake the rage clear in his voice despite how almost calm he sounded at the same time. The mercenary lost any sense of courage or strength seeing the man staring at his very soul. He shook his head frantically having never actually heard of the phrase before. Drake serious expression then turned into a rage filled smile as he stepped forward causing Envy/Arkan to flinch back.

"Well when you wake the sleeping dragon." With Drake taking each step forward, it seemed that an untapped energy was being released. "You'll have to face the Dragon's Rage!"

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Scale Breaker!" In an desperate attempt, the green-haired man launched another of Drake's attacks hitting his chest. Drake stood stunned giving Envy/Arkan a smug smirk in victory, however, the Ryu Thai fighter just chuckled.

"Nice aim."

"What...what the." The mercenary's confidence soon disappeared as he saw the man completely unaffected by his own attack.

"I guess you should know." Envy/Arkan stepped back as he could no longer hold his own calm against the man's growing angry. However, Drake was just about to let the dam burst."With being stuck in a loop that essential left me unavailable to help my crew, getting electrocuted by Biri, getting mocked by some little prick, the lack of sleep, and on top of it all fighting in this unbearable heat I can't help but get absolutely infuriated."

"S-S-S-Sorry." apologized the mercenary for no apparent reason as he began walking back and away from Drake. Drake kept with him though only allowing a few feet of space between them all the while he still wore his enraged smile.

"Sorry." said Drake as he prepared an attack, one that Envy/Arkan did not recognized from the list of attacks he had memorized. Drake saw the confused look on his opponent and smirked in satisfaction. "You've woke the Dragon's Rage. Ancient Ryu Style:-"

"Wait! Wait! Can't we-"

"Dragon's Finale!" Giving no time for the mercenary to speak, Drake launched his attack, now seemingly backed with rage, and slammed both his palms into the man's chest. The force of the attack, though not sending him flying back, caused the mercenary to cough up blood as the attack was aimed for internal damage. The man stood traumatized in pain as bones broke and organs squished until finally he dropped to his knees.

"How...how?...I copied your...moves."

"True, but you didn't make them yours." stated Drake though still looking frustrated he began to taking deep breathes and took a seat right in front of the man. "I put everything into my style, your style just copies then finds the next best thing. Not saying that kind of style is bad, but if you put your all in your own 'Mirror' Style instead of in others."

Envy/Arkan couldn't say anything, whether it was agreeing with him or not, as he finally slipped into unconsciousness falling forward into the sand. Though before he lost consciousness, Drake saw the man's eyes showing him that he understood what Drake was talking to him about. Drake made a satisfied smile having hopefully helped someone. "Oh! Speaking of helping." Drake remembered that Nore was facing off against a Mach boxer with a speech delay. As he slowly picked himself, he was about to rush over to Nore's side. However he soon felt the ground shake, it was only a small tremor, but it seemed to grow. Concerned Drake turned the other way towards the desert, bringing out his spyglass, and looked out into the desert searching all across until.

"Dammit!"

"...Is this all a Muay Thai fighter has?" We return to Nore's fight, where Sloth/Yoyo, very bruised and exhausted from the number of times he used his Mach Fist style, stood before Nore in victory. Their earlier brawl had done much to exhaust him, but he was able to land more attacks thus defeating him. However he heard the sounds of his fellow mercenary's fight and looked towards the fight curiously. "...Maybe I should help?"

"Sorry." Before Sloth/Yoyo could leave he heard his opponent's voice and immediately turned back to his once defeated opponent.

"I'm...far...from finished." barely spoke Nore as he stood heavily bruised, slightly bleeding, and heavily exhausted looking straight at the man with a stern look.

"...I see, a fighter to the end." shook the sky blue-haired man slightly impressed, but mostly found the man's actions being foolish. "I'll end this quickly for your sake.

"You listen to your ego. I listen to the Earth." stated Nore calmly as he took his stance. Sloth/Yoyo scoffed at his opponent's seemingly confident statement and prepared to finish this fight.

"...Whatever you say, this is my win." Sloth/Yoyo prepared another, and to his hope, the final Kugi Punch. Nore recognized the move but remained calm as he gathered his focus, his strength, and willpower as he prepared what would probably be his last move of this fight. And hopefully the final.

"You know" said Nore out loud as he waited for his opponent to strike. "I've read that the Mach Fist style's Kugi Punch is one of it's greatest attacks, but can act as a double edge sword."

"...This fight is over!" shouted the mercenary ignoring Nore's knowledge as he finished preparing his attack. Nore was also finished with his own preparation thus giving the man a straight-forward stare showing his determination. Sloth/Yoyo ignored the stare and launched forward ready to launch his attack vanishing from Nore's sight. Of course, it didn't take long for Nore to know where the man would strike.

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!" Nore heard the mercenary's voice coming from behind, probably not wanting to take the chance with a straight forward attack. He was right, but it still didn't help him.

"If the attack misses or even stopped, it leaves the attacker paralyzed until he can recover any energy." As Sloth/Yoyo appeared right behind Nore, launching his punch that would surely shatter Nore's bones, Nore swung his leg around twisting his body around. "Combination: Jorake Farthang-!"

"Gah!" Unfortunately for the mercenary, with Nore swinging his leg around and kicking Sloth/Yoyo squarely in the side his attack was unable to reach his intended spot of attack. Instead Nore got his attack in knocking the man to the side, and followed up with a charge towards the flying man.

"What the!"

"- Ron Jack!" Before the Mach boxer could recover, Nore soon followed up with a side punch at the side of his head sending him downward and into the ground with all his strength. With his opponent in the ground, Nore was carried forward due to overestimating his own strength causing him to tumble forward and lay in the sand tired.

"...Ho-..." Nore's eyes widen a bit as he heard his opponent still talking. As he tired to roll over to see see his opponent, he was only able to lift his head back and give a glance to his opponent, who seemed not to be moving other than his mouth. "...How...could...you beat me?...You took...more damage then...I...I was stronger...How?"

"In a fight..." Sloth/Arkan weakly glanced over to Nore as he listened to the man's explanation. "...there are three elements one must have. If one wishes for a chance to come out victorious."

"...Three?"

" Yes, strength, wisdom, and spirit." As Nore spoke, the mercenary seemed to make sense of what his opponent was saying. As he started to slip into unconsciousness, Sloth/Arkan thought over what both he and his group had done over the years since they had escaped from their home. It was not very honorable, not like Nore. "I have all three...do you?"

"...No." Nore's eyes widen even bigger as the man answered his question that was usually left unanswered. He looked at the man surprised to see the man slightly smiling."I don't think I, or any one of us do."

Nore did not reply, as he had no idea what the others, beyond having just met them only the other day, would truly be like. After this fight, he viewed the group in a little better light, though far from forgiveness, at least from the crew and more specifically Mika. He soon heard chuckling coming from his opponent, and looked over to the Mach boxer with a curious look. "Heh heh, and to think." spoke Sloth/Arkan a bit happy though his voice growing week. "This was all just to free our home."

"Your home?"

"From itself." The man was now beginning to sub come to unconsciousness, however, he still had one last thing to say as looked over to Nore. "Have you ever heard of the Origin of the Angels and the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Yes." nodded Nore as he collapsed on the ground unable to support himself anymore. However, he was looking rather curious at why the man would bring up a story. One that their guide once told them. "Our guide, Selim, had told us the story while traveling. Why?"

"Just be careful at An...gel...Island..." And thus the man fell into unconsciousness leaving Nore confused, but slightly intrigued.

"Angel Island?" repeated Nore to himself having only heard of the island from the story and only wrote it off as a quaint legend to teach children to be hardworking and appropriate. From what the mercenary was saying, it was real. And they would possibly run into it.

"Biri bi!" squawked Biri as he flew high above the ruins leading Ryuudo still carrying Lena, now very dissatisfied and irritated, as they neared the river and the edge of town.

"Thanks Biri!" waved Ryuudo to the bird as he slightly picked up his pace. Biri nodded and flew up higher probably to survey the others.

"You know I can walk right?" said Lena clearly showing how irritated she was to the half-Fishmen. After quickly realizing she was right, and how ridiculous it was carrying her, Ryuudo stopped and gently placed Lena standing before him.

"Happy?" asked Ryuudo a bit sarcastically.

"I could do with a new lollipop that I lost back there."

"You have a how bag, pick one." Ryuudo then continued on his run towards the river. Sighing in irritation, Lena brought out another flavored treat, this time red, ate it, and was off right behind her nakama. It only took a few steps as the two found themselves just before, and were quickly meet with a scream.

"Ahhhh~!" The two jumped back in shock hiding behind the ruined wall as Nicole ran past them with Lust/Nela came crashing down bo staff in hand trying to hit Nicole.

"Come on! Fight me!" shouted the pink haired women looking on Nicole in anger and frustration. Missing the newcomers to the field, the bo staff user continued attacking the female chef leaving Ryuudo and Lena to do their rescue.

"Let's get the kids while she's distracted." said Lena as she stepped out of her hiding spot. She was followed by Ryuudo as the two left the ruins, but while Lena took for the kids Ryuudo seemed unable to follow. Not hearing her nakama's heavy footsteps, Lena stopped to see Ryuudo watching Nicole's fight hand moving towards his new weapon. "Ryuudo."

"I've gotta help her Lena." stated Ryuudo a very serious look on his face, almost like his energy was renewed just to help Nicole. Lena smiled and scoffed at Ryuudo's new found energy.

"Whatever Love Fish, just don't die on her account." Lena then turned back and ran towards the kids. Ryuudo slightly blushed at Lena's new nickname for him, but ignored it for the task at hand.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Lena:Oh thank Oda, you guys are okay._

_Akio:How do you know my moves?_

_Ace:What about Sel-mmff!_

_Nicole:How can I hear you?_

_?:Look at the pink haired one._

_Next time: Fight Proudly Protect the Children Nicole's Determination_

**Author's note**

**A: Yo! Sorry for the late update, college life really likes to slow me down when writing. I'm gonna say this now while I still can, for those who read my other stories, at this point the most likely would be Straw Hat Family, will put on halt until after the movie as that needs more of my attention. Updates for chapters for this story might slow, but I'll try my best to keep up.**

**Oh! And thanks for the Marine OC Assassins creed boy! And to remind everyone, I'm no longer accepting any more nakama OCs, but I will accept OCs for anything from marines to Warlords to pirate crews to just regular OCs.**

**Alright! Here's the first new installment of...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gakuen Grand Line**

Day 1: 1st Period - Homeroom

"Good morning class." spoke Ms Chibi Robin as she walked into classroom 3-A of Grand Line Academy.

"Good morning Ms Robin." stood and bowed the chibi students greeting their teacher for the day.

"You may be seated." spoke Ms Chibi Robin to her class with a respectful smile. The did as such while the chibi teacher got ready to address the class. "Today class we have a new student transferring today. Please make her feel welcome."

"Hai sensei." replied the chibi students cheerfully. Chibi Robin nodded and then looked over to the door.

"You may come now." The door opened and the student walked in. The class looked on with great interest as the chibi person now stood in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Selena. Please just call me Lena." stated Chibi Lena with a very unamused expression and voice. No one seemed to pay attention as she expected of any class. _'Che, just like any other school.'_

"Hey Lena!" The class looked back and to the new girl's eyes widen in surprise as one of the chibi students, in the second row in the third seat, not only spoke, but stood and waved to the girl with a huge grin. "I'm Mika, welcome to Grand Line Academy."

"Uh...thanks." smiled Chibi Lena quite confused. Chibi Robin softly chuckled at her student's friendly demeanor causing Chibi Lena to look at the teacher.

"How about you sit next to our class representative and student president, Mika." smiled Chibi Robin as she pointed to the empty seat right next to the browny-red haired chibi.

"Okay." She was almost hesitant to sit next, but she had to obey the teacher. She took up her seat next to the girl, all the while the girl kept her cheerfully expression on her.

"Alright class, we are going to have free period while I take care of some business with the principal." said Chibi Robin as she stood from her desk and walked towards the exit. Before leaving she gave the class one last smile. "Ja Ne."

"Hi Lena." The moment the teacher left, Chibi Mika quickly went to meet Chibi Lena still sitting at her desk. The transfer student was quickly shocked to see the girl in front of her.

"Hi uh..."

"I'm Mika! I'm the class rep, and your first friend!" stated Chibi Mika with a grin that could out shine the sun.

"What?" shouted Chibi Lena in surprised shock. Chibi Mika just laughed and quickly went into a long winded conversation about the school, clubs, staff and just about everything else about the school. There was so much so that Chibi Lena particularly fainted from the combination information and happy energy the class rep produce.

*****BBBRRRRIINNGGG*****

"Aw, homeroom is over." whined Chibi Mika while Chibi Lena was happy that the endless conversation was over. As she got up from her seat, her schedule in hand, the peppy chibi grabbed the sheet from her new friend.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Cool, we have the same classes!" happily gasped Chibi Mika as she pointed to all the classes on there.

"Why me~." cried Chibi Lena as she couldn't bare the thought of spending six more classes with this girl.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Chibi Mika grabbed Chibi Lena's bag and dragged the young girl out of the class with excited speed.

Not a bad first impression, no?


	41. Chapter 39: Fight Proudly

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,with the kids kidnapped by the SDM group to be handled by Capone's men the crew chased after the group to the Port of Ruins. They were not the only ones giving chase, a joint marine-Royal Army rescue squad to capture the supposed Hurricane crew that kidnapped the kids. At the Port, all the crew faced off with a member of the mercenary group. Lena and Ryuudo were able to defy the odds defeat their opponents as Nore and Drake used their wisdom and knowledge to defeat and teach their own. With the mercenaries' losing their numbers, will they pull through in delivering the children? Or will the crew succeed? And who will face the marines' and Royal Armies' wrath?_

Fight Proudly

Protect the Children

Nicole's Determination

"Captain!" Still riding on the dromedary elephant known as Corporal, the joint marine-Royal Army was making their way to the Port of Ruins in great time. Chaka, having stood at the front of the stand unaffected by the sun, turned back towards the marines as a young officer ran up to the current superior commander to the marines. Justin stood from his seat, excited for what the low ranked marine had to say.

"What is it?" asked Justin interested in what the marine was reporting though knowing full well what he had to say.

"We've spotted the ruins in the distance." The marine pointed directly towards the distance as tanned colored sand met adobe white colored ruins. The marines as well as Chaka caught sight and their energy renewed as they saw their goal only some minutes away.

"Perfect." smiled Justin as he left his seat to join Chaka where he stood to see the ruins ahead. "Hopefully your friend and your squad have already detained the Hurricane pirates."

"I'm sure they doing their best." said Chaka still looking straight forward hiding his true intentions from the young marine captain. _'Mika, Akio, please hurry and finish the real kidnappers.'_

"Sir! I've caught sight someone!" Both men turned to a new marine soldier as he peered through the telescope scouting out the situation at the ruins. "Several actually."

"Report." ordered Justin as he was curious know what the soldier had fine. The marine saluted and nodded in understanding.

"Sir, I've spotted two unidentified downed figures and two of the Spot-Billed Ducks." Both the soldier's eyes widen as they heard the marine speak of the defeated characters. Of course, the two had completely different thoughts.

"Still sure that your squad is as strong as you thought." said the captain now concerned about the man's squad. However Chaka was far from concerned, he knew those two must have been the real kidnappers and was proud that the rookie crew defeating the kids' kidnappers.

"I'm sure their fine." stated Chaka folding his arms in confidence.

"Um, sirs." The two men turned back towards the marine as he seemed to not be finished. "There's still one more."

"Huh?" said both men as they stared at the man with interest.

"There was one other man I found and identified him as the man you described as Drake."

_'Shit!'_ grunted both men in silence though once again from different thoughts. Hearing the name, many of the marines in the shade were mumbling to each other about Drake and/or the Hurricane crew. Before Chaka could try to discourage the marines, Justin quickly stepped up.

"Drake is not a kidnapper!" shouted the captain scaring the lower ranked marines into quieting. Chaka was surprised to see the man openly protect someone who, to the best of his knowledge, a pirate. He looked at the marine and saw that he was very serious about what he said.

_'What's his connection with Drake?'_ thought Chaka curiously as he wondered upon the mystery of Justin. Eventually Justin caught his outburst and quickly calmed down.

"I mean, the individual known as Drake is currently under suspicions of being held as a captive, and is to be treated as captive civilian." corrected Justin trying to cover his earlier outburst. The marines eyed him suspiciously, but since he was currently the highest ranked marine there no one could call him on it.

"Back to your post!" ordered Justin in frustration and irritation scaring the marines enough to actually listen. Chaka still eyed the young captain as he turned back towards the ruins still wondering about the marine captain connection with the navigator.

"Don't ask." Chaka seemed surprised as the man seem to have read his mind. He gave a curious glance at the captain only to see him continue to stare out towards the ruins. Nothing but his goals in mind.

"Can't we just talk this over!" Back at the ruins, Nicole screamed as she laid on the ground backing from the approaching female mercenary desperately trying to convince her to stop attacking her. Lust/Nela scoffed at the girl as she pointed her staff at Nicole. "Please!"

"You're so pathetic!" shouted the pink haired mercenary as she looked on the girl with disgust and pity. Nicole flinched at the accusation her eyes softening from the hurtful thing her opponent had said. "You're a pirate? You should be like all ruthless, blood thirsty, adventurous, and willing to die at a moment's notice!"

"I-"

"You're a disgrace to you're entire crew!" Nicole's were about to tear up as she could no longer handle the older woman's thrashing on her. Lust/Nela saw that her opponent was about to go into tears, it only made her even more infuriated as she prepared to swing. "Why don't you just di-!"

"Shut Up!" Before Lust/Nela could strike, she turned to see a large dark red forearm of Ryuudo swing towards her. Acting fast, she brought her staff over to defend herself only for it to launch her into the river. Nicole gasped as she saw Ryuudo in front of her panting semi-heavily his forearm still extended from the attack. "Don't talk shit about Nicole."

"Ryuudo!" happily cried Nicole as she stood up and ran to hug her dear nakama.

"HELP!" Before she could do so, both her and Ryuudo heard the desperate plea for help from the female mercenary as she seemed to be drowning. "PLEASE HELP! GARGLE!"

"Oh my!" gasped Nicole as she ran over to river's edge to see the women drowning.

"Good riddance." stated Ryuudo showing his unconcern for the drowning. However, as he looked at Nicole, she looked at Ryuudo with an angered expression making him feel guilty and uncomfortable. Thus he did the opposite of what he wanted. "Errrr, fine!"

"Thank you." Nicole's expression quickly turned into a smile as she watched Ryuudo jump into the river to rescue.

"Bi bi biri!" squawked Biri pointing down from his perch on the ruined wall to the kids below. Sabo and Ace were amazed to see the rather large bird while Titi had other things on her mind.

"What is it?" asked the twins in unison as they both seemed captivated by the bird.

"Titi! Ace! Sabo!" The boys turned their heads allowing them to see Lena as she was ran up to the kids still in their bags as they laid in the shrinking shade of the ruined wall.

"Lena!" shouted the twin revealing his missing tooth thus now being named Sabo.

"Oh thank Oda, you guys are okay." As Lena ran up to the four bags, she saw that while Sabo, at least she thought it was Sabo, seemed okay his twin Ace seemed to be trying to help the princess deal with something.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Lena making sure that whatever it was she wouldn't make it worse. Unfortunately, it seemed to already be bad as Sabo's joyful smile turned to a frown.

"It's-"

"I trusted them!" shouted Titi sending a new wave of tears burst forward. At first Lena didn't get what the kid was saying, then she realized what the princess was saying. Remembering her and Ryuudo's fight, and a bit on Nore and Drake's fight, their opponents were disguised members of the royal staff and/or army.

"Oh...yeah that."said Lena feeling kinda awkward. She wasn't sure how to cheer the child from her sadness, but the best she could do for them now was to rescue them. "Well just forget about them."

"Huh?" said the twins as they both looked back at Lena confusedly.

"Right now, let's get you three out of here." grinned Lena trying her best to bring the princess out of her depression as she drew a knife hidden in her coat out. While she was still sad, Titi nodded and the two boys cheered.

"Biri!" As Lena reached out to untie the bags and release the kids, Biri's frantic squawking caught her attention and she pulled back. Just in time for the knife to miss her hand. The kids saw the knife and freaked gaining Lena's attention only to see the knife that she had luckily dodged.

"What...the." stuttered Lena trying to remain calm though was clearly freaked at the closeness of the knife was.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take the children." Hearing the familiar voice of Ty, Lena quickly spun around to see the man coming at her with two blades ready to strike. Lena was frozen in fear as she saw the bald headed man charging straight towards her and the kids.

"Lena!" shouted the kids as the feared this was the end for their friend. Lena closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable slash to cut her down in the prime of her life.

_'With my final breathe, I curse Haru-'_

"Mach Jab!" Lena opened her eyes hearing the familiar attack of her first-mate seeing the dual swordsmen step back as Akio was now in between her and the former guard.

"Akio!" shouted the kids happily seeing that their rescuer was rescued. Speaking whom, Lena was just ecstatic.

"Oh thank Oda." cried Lena as tears of relief followed through her eyes. Akio looked behind him seeing Lena cry only to sweat-drop at her.

"Anyways." said Akio as he looked back at Wrath/Ty giving the man a stern glare. "Your fight is with me, leave Lena and the kids alone."

"I like to see you try little man." said the bald man as he raised his swords to the Mach boxer. Akio seem to twitch at the name "little man" as he gave the man a harsher glare a sadistic smile.

_'Haven't been called that since my time on the Sunny.'_ "Since you asked. Mach Gatling Gun!" Akio launched himself forward sending multiple high speed attacks towards the dual swordsmen. Wrath/Ty seemed unconcerned as he skillfully dodged and stepped back from on approaching man.

"Perfect let's get you kids out of those bags." smiled Lena assuring the kids their rescue. The Monkey kids grinned back at her, looking almost like Luffy's and somehow Mika's, while Titi seem to just give a small smile. Lena then went to work as she untied the bags with Biri squawking cheerfully.

"Bi ri biri bi!"

"Ah Uh Ah Uh. Thanks." breathed Lust/Nela as she laid on the stone path as not to pick up sand. Ryuudo only grunted as he stood above the mercenary still cautious of the women. However Nicole was kneeling right next to her with a proud smile.

"No problem."

"But why?" said the women as she looked at the brown-haired chef.

"Even if you said all those things," said Nicole rather soft as she was still a little bit hurt from what the mercenary had said. "you're still a person."

"With an apparent devil fruit power." added Ryuudo though still unconcerned about the women. The women continued to stare at young girl that saved her life despite being her enemy.

_'Maybe Pride might-'_

"Raaaaw!" The three looked towards the ruins were Mika and Pride had ran off to. Several spark spheres were flying through the air while the sound of something crashing followed. Lust/Nela turned her head looking down at the sand as realization hit her.

_'There's no turning back.'_ "You're a good person, Nicole." The two nakama looked back at the pink haired women as she see looking towards the sand. However they didn't notice that she was forming a pink cloud in her hand.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. Rosa Ball!" Acting quickly, Lust/Nela launched herself to the side while she threw the pink smoke cloud towards Lena.

"Watch Out!" Before the cloud could hit Nicole, Ryuudo got in the way taking the full cloud to the face. The cloud dissipated in front of him with Ryuudo trying to shake off the affects.

"Damn." cursed the women as she saw the half-Fishmen take her attack. Though she quickly smirked realizing something more. "At least he's out of the way."

"Ryuudo?" questioned Nicole curious as her nakama suddenly stood unmoving. As Nicole walked around Ryuudo, she gasped seeing that Ryuudo's eyes were glazed over with pink.

"They're like Drake's." gasped Nicole as she stepped back from the dazed half-Fishmen as she recalled the crew's navigator's situation. She then turned to the women seeing her smile proudly. "What did you do to him?"

"He's stuck in his own fantasy now." smirked Lust/Nela as she got up and grabbed her bo staff. Nicole still didn't get what the women was saying as she looked at the women confusedly. "You see, I have the powers of the Rose Rose fruit."

"Rose Rose fruit?" questioned Nicole confused about the name as she had produced a pink cloud not roses.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'To look through rose-colored glasses'?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Well the phrase itself means to look to a more happier things, essential your own fantasy." explained Lust/Nela as she produced another pink cloud though this seem to be showing treasure and gold. "I have the power to bring out ones fantasies as well as use illusions to trick even freeze people."

"So what you did to Ryuudo-"

"Yes, he's currently experiencing his desired fantasy and is currently cut off from the real world until I say so." The women quickly spun her bo around showcasing her skills. "Now are you willing to step aside and let me do my job or will you be put in the same state as your friend."

"As long as the kids are still endanger." stated Nicole determinedly as she stretched her hands out readying to fight. "I'll...fight." The mercenary seem a bit taken back from the younger woman's sudden determination, despite not wanting to fight, but quickly replaced it with mockery finding the girl amusing as she gave a light scoff at the girl.

"You're doomed to fail. Check out behind me." Nicole complied with the women and looked behind and down the river. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw a small dot coming up to river. "That would be the pick up I'm sure. I figure you have roughly twenty minutes before they get here."

"I'll figure something." said Nicole still giving the women a stern look. Figuring that the talks were over, Lust/Nela charged towards the chef her bo twirling fast.

"Here I come!"

"Sharp and adaptable Sandora Bandit Cacti block the path and change the field." Before Lust/Nela could step another foot closer, a cactus grew in front of her halting her advance. Frozen in her spot, the mercenary saw that there were more cacti growing all around her and Nicole limiting her movements.

"What the! How did you do this!" shouted the pink haired women as she looked confusedly at Nicole as she smiled at her work.

"I also ate a devil fruit." stated Nicole surprising the other devil fruit user. "I ate the Vine Vine fruit, I can control plants. Especially plants I scattered while you chased me."

"What!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you harm the children." Lust/Nela flinched when the young teen mentioned that she was going to harm the kids. Nicole caught this, but soon took notice of how she was getting angrier.

"Shut Up!" In a skillful use of agility, Lust/Nela used her bo staff like a pole vault sending high in the air and heading towards Nicole. Nicole quickly stepped back as the women landed were she was earlier, but the women was far from done. She soon launched herself at Nicole surprising the teen as she flinched back as the women swung her staff at her.

_'Remember Nicole.'_ In a split second, Nicole remembered what she had learned from Nore since he had joined their crew. _'Any attack can be blocked, you just need to be willing to block it.'_ Remembering those words of wisdom, Nicole threw her arms as the wooden staff came colliding into her.

"Ahh!" Nicole screamed in pain as she flew as she couldn't hold her ground against the attack. The female mercenary smirked as she saw head towards the river.

"That should fin-"

"Help." Before the Nicole could hit fly off the edge, a single cacti quickly grew in front of her and caught her. Lust/Nela was stunned that the girl had quickly saved herself from a watery death and made her even more frustrated. "Thank you." As Nicole recovered, uninjured from the cacti as it had not grown its spikes, she used the cacti to stand up and stare back at the women still determined to protect.

"Heh, clever." commented Lust/Nela as she brought her staff up aimed right for Nicole. Meanwhile Nicole rubbed her bruised arms, slightly scolding herself about doing that move.

_'I wish that could've gone better.'_ Nicole winced a bit from the pain that she was feeling in her arms. As she looked at her opponent then over to where Lena and the kids were currently at. Currently Lena was untying one of the bags with one of the twins did another one. However what caught her attention was that Akio's fight seem to draw near the kids and Lena. _'I need to stop this fighting soon.'_

_'How does he keep dodging?'_ screamed Akio in his head as he launched another high-speed punch to the bald man only to once again dodge it. This had been the same thing since they started fighting, neither one had seem to land a hit on the other.

"You're quite skilled to be able to dodge my swords." Akio broke out of his thoughts as he glared at the man as stopped finding their current battle particularly useless.

"I have to be if I want to defeat a certain swordsmen." said Akio vaguely not wanting to reveal too much to the mercenary. However it did not stop the man from raising an eyebrow at how vague he was being.

"I see, interesting that you picked a skill that Sloth also practiced." stated Wrath/Ty as he glanced over to where his fellow mercenary had gone off. "Though I don't recall Mach Fist style being used against sword style?"

"I'm far from your average Mach boxer." grinned Akio as he punched the air in front of him. Wrath/Ty seemed amused giving a slight chuckle.

"Really? Then let's try some more difficult moves." Akio's eyes widen as he realized that up until now the mercenary hadn't used any real moves other than just slashing his sword. Wrath/Ty stared determinedly at the boxer as he readied his two swords. "Two-Sword Style: Hawk Wave!"

"Shit!" Akio quickly ducked under the air slash move allowing it to keep traveling destroying a pillar nearby. Akio then quickly launched himself back at the bald mercenary as the man prepared his next attack. "Mach-"

"Left punch to the face." spoke Wrath/Ty as he closed his eyes. Akio's eyes widen as he heard the man spoke exactly what his move was about to do and watched as the man dodged his punch. Akio quickly halted his attack and jumped away from the man not wanting to be hacked by the mercenary's sword. The mercenary smirked seeing that his opponent's smarts. "Good thinking."

"How do you know my moves?" asked Akio becoming increasingly frustrated with his failed attempts. The man only smirked as he lowered his swords as he spoke.

"Haki."

"Haki?" repeated Akio confusedly though the concept seemed to sound familiar to him. Wrath/Ty allowed Akio a few seconds of thought as he waited for him to recall any information that he may have on the subject. _'It rings a bell, but where have I heard of it before.'_

"Times up." Akio broke from his thought as the bald man spoke, raising his swords, and charged straight for him swords held back as he ran. "Two-Sword Style: Wrathful Vengeance:-"

"Ah! Mach Step!" The mercenary jumped at Akio about to attack the mach boxer, however, Akio quickly disappeared from his sight. Unfortunately the man quickly gained footing and relaunched himself to the right where Akio quickly appeared.

"Fall of the Guard." Akio's eyes widen as the man he thought he dodged only to find him in the same spot he was in only moments ago.

_'Crap!'_ Akio quickly dodged on of the slashes as Wrath/Ty went into his attack.

"Oh man, Akio's not looking good." said Sabo as he and his brother watched the fight ensue as Lena finished untying Titi's bag.

"Bi bi." nodded Biri as he watched the fight from his perch.

"Thanks." nodded Titi as she crawled out of the bag relieved to be out of the stuffy bag. As she stood up, she saw what was going around them. She saw both of her 'cousin's' nakama currently holding off the people she once thought as her friends and most trusted people. Of course she looked at her guardian with disdain not wanting to ever see the women.

"Alright." spoke Lena as he stood up checking on the two fights making sure they were focus on their own problems. "Let's get you three out of here."

"Wait!" Before Lena could lead the kids away, Titi stopped them sounding quite distressed about something. Lena and the twins looked back at the princess confused while she pointed to the side where one last bag laid against the wall upright.

"Who's that?" asked Lena as she had no clue about the fourth bag.

"Ahh! We forgot Selim!" shouted the twins as they ran up to the bag. Hearing the name, Lena turned to the kids surprised.

"Wait! Selim's here!"

"Biiii? Biri ri bi." squawked the yellow bird recognizing the name looking over to the bag. Down below, Lena followed the kids as she was wanted to see if what the twins said was true. As the kids brought down the bag, Lena walked to the tied end ready to reveal the captured fellow inside.

"Mach Left!" Akio swung to Wrath/Ty's side only for him to dodge once again infuriating the boxer as he interchanged between his right and left attacks. Finding the fight boring, the mercenary looked over to where he knew the jet black haired girl was freeing their targets. However his eyes widen in surprise as he saw the group head towards the fourth bag.

"Excuse me." said the mercenary politely surprising the boxer into stopping. Wrath/Ty the made a quick slash at Akio causing him to loose balance and fall back allowing the bald man to quickly make his way to the other group.

"Shit." cursed Akio as he noticed the mercenary not heading for him, but the rescue group currently distracted.

"Hey Selim are you okay buddy?" asked Lena concernedly with the kids next to her as she pulled out her knife, hidden in her coat, and prepared to cut the man out of his bag.

"Lena!" Before she could though, she heard Akio cry out her name in distress. With the whole group turning back towards the fight, they all gasped as they saw Wrath/Ty launch himself above the group swords pointing straight down on them.

"Two-Sword Style: Wrathful Vengeance: Descending Hell!"

"Biriiiiiii!"

"Ahhh!"

"Lena!" shouted Nicole as she saw the bald mercenary descending towards the kids, his blade pointing down at them.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Lust/Nela at the girl as she was becoming increasingly frustrated. Nicole's super grown cactus were keeping her at bay from attacking the girl, and she was not gonna take this anymore. Quickly, Lust/Nela stepped back only to use her staff to pole vault once again over the cacti and right in front of Nicole unable to see what was happening beyond the mercenary.

"Please. Can't you just release the kids. They don't-"

"Shut Up!" Interrupting Nicole's attempt to persuade the mercenary, the pink haired mercenary was gathering a huge pink cloud while still glaring at the young girl. "Just Shut Up Little Ms Perfect! Just Go Off To La-la Land! Grand Fantasy!" She then sent the cloud crashing down onto Nicole. Luckily Nicole jumped off to the side as the cloud crashed into the sand, however, as the smoke dissipated Nicole was unfortunate enough to still breathe in the pink smoke.

"Hmm, smells like roses." said Nicole rather surprised though she was slightly confused at why she was smelling a flower that doesn't grow in the desert. Lust/Nela heard this and gave a soft chuckle as she stood back up.

"Well it's not what I wanted, but it'll work for now." smirked the pink haired mercenary as she picked her staff.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nicole confused suddenly feeling a sense of dread.

"You see, even if you inhale a tiny bit of the my illusion cloud you will be under my influence." Nicole looked at women wide eyed as she was shocked to hear what the women said. She then noticed that the woman's eyes turned pink, much like Ryuudo's was, however, it was far from a unblinking dazethat she saw both Drake and Ryuudo in. "Let's see you try to find me, Rosa Parade!" Nicole gasped as she suddenly saw Lust/Nela actually multiply into ten others.

"Oh my!" All the Lust/Nela illusions then moved all surrounding the chef as she looked confusedly at each and every one of them. All then began to chuckle as they saw Nicole's shocked expression all of them then pointed their staffs towards Nicole ready to fight.

"I wonder which one of us is the real one, little pretend pirate." spoke all the pink haired mercenaries as they all stared at the girl mockingly. Nicole was having a difficult time figuring what to do as she kept twisting and turning looking at each Lust/Nela illusion.

_'What do I do?'_ frantically thought Nicole as she was losing her self confidence.

"Here I come!" Nicole turned to see one of the Lust/Nelas come running at her. Not leaving to chance, Nicole dodged the women allowing her to pass by. Meanwhile another illusion also made their move as it went for Nicole. This was the pattern for a while as Nicole dodged it illusion trying her best to figure which was the real one. For a while, Nicole wasn't even sure if any of these were the real Lust/Nela.

_'Maybe if I can have the cacti grow this way I can-'_ "Gah!" Unfortunately for Nicole, her assumption was wrong. One of the Lust/Nelas managed to hit her, and doing serious damage as she fell to the ground.

"Uh oh, looks like you didn't keep your eye open." mocked all the Lust/Nelas all giving a mocking laugh. Nicole picked herself up from the sand as she tried her best to keep a strong face, despite being incredibly hurt. Nicole once again stood before the many illusions unharmed and completely at the mercy of the mercenary.

_'What can I do.'_ desperately cried Nicole to herself as she found the situation she was in almost unbearable. She wasn't in a forest, she was in the desert where plant life barely grew. She only had the cactus, and they can't out anymore then what she had.

"Hehe, that ship is getting closer." Nicole broke from her thoughts as all the Lust/Nelas talked at once looking back over to the river. Nicole looked down river along with the illusions to see the the once brown dot now larger and giving it form of a very small ship. All the Lust/Nelas chuckled as they all looked back at the girl with sinister grins. "Even if those kids are free, Wrath and easily find them, we'll get our pay, and you all will be blamed for the whole thing. A perfect plan from our prideful leader."

"Why!" shouted Nicole as she looked at the illusions not caring if it was the real one as she knew that the mercenary would hear her. All the illusions looked at the girl with identical looks, confused at what the girl was trying to saw. "Why are you doing this! Those sweet children don't need this!"

"Look sister, I-"

"You were their caretaker! They trusted you way more than us, yet you're the ones that betrayed them. How can you live with yourself knowing that you betrayed those children." scolded Nicole glaring at the older women with disdain and disgust. The illusions all showed the same emotion of shock as they seemed to be actually hurt by what they younger said.

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!'_ The women couldn't hold back her tears as the young teen spoke the truth. It was an action all the illusions showed the same emotion surprising Nicole greatly, however, it was soon short lived.

"You don't understand anything!" shouted Lust/Nela angrily as she charged towards the unsuspecting chef. Right as Nicole turned, she saw the real mercenary come swinging her staff right at her. Nicole went to defend herself as she collided with the staff sending her to the ground. Immediately the Lust/Nela illusions started moving around, covering the tracks of the real mercenary as the circled around the downed pirate. As Nicole recovered, she saw that she was once again in the same situation as before.

_'What am I going to do.'_ thought Nicole worriedly as she felt trapped in a losing fight. But she couldn't lose, it meant the children would be taken away. Both Mika and Vivi would be devastated with the young teen probably going on a rampage to get them back. _'Mika's counting on me, the whole crew is fighting to rescue the children, but what can I do?'_

"_She's to your right."_ Nicole's eyes widen as she heard a soft whisper of a small girl tell her a direction. Nicole glanced over to her right still seeing the same person.

"Who said that?" said Nicole out loud as she looked around only seeing the many mercenaries and the stunned friend Ryuudo some feet away. All the Lust/Nelas looked confusedly at the girl as they weren't sure what she was doing.

"_Use me!"_ Nicole stopped she realized the soft voice was close. Like right next to her close. The brown-haired chef knew that she was the only in the circle, so who was calling her. _"In your pocket!"_

"In my...pocket?" repeated Nicole as she quickly dug through her pockets until she found something. However there was only one thing in her pocket, Nicole brought her hand up to see that it was. "The seed the queen gave me?"

_Flashback_

"_Nicole, Mika tells me you have quite the green thumb." spoke Vivi as she approached the brown-haired chef, who seemed rather quite. Nicole turned to the queen looking rather conflicted, something the queen herself could understand._

"_Yes, I have the ability to grow and control plants." spoke Nicole sounding rather calm, but couldn't help but shake as she was worried about the fighting the crew would probably doing._

"_Excellent, I have a few bags of seeds that can be of great use for supplies." smiled Vivi as she handed her some packets labeled with different names, ones which Nicole would sure to learn later. As she was about to thank the queen, she saw that the queen had suddenly become more serious surprising the young teen. "Can I talk you for a bit."_

"_Ah, yes your highness." The queen then separated Nicole from the others as they marveled at the others' gifts. Once they had a good distance from the rest, Vivi spoke to the timid woman._

"_I know you don't like violence," Nicole lowered her head, a bit shamed, as she believed the queen was going to chew her out for not being more battle willing like Mika and Lena. "and I understand your position a bit."_

"_Huh?" Nicole rose her head not believing the queen, but was surprised with the queen giving a very understanding smile to the chef._

"_Before I met Straw Hats, my country was endanger of destroying itself caused by an evil man."_

"_Yes, Mika and Akio told us the story. It was so nice of them to help you." commented Nicole as she recalled Mika's tale of excitement of her family's adventures and fights in Alabasta and Akio filling in more of the details._

"_Then you know that I didn't want them hurting themselves for my cause." Vivi watched the woman's face as she saw Nicole look rather surprised hearing that the brave princess now the queen of Alabasta didn't want the Straw Hats to risk their lives. "Back then, I thought I could stop the rebellion before they could attack and save everybody from harm."_

"_But you did stop the rebellion in the end." stated Nicole recalling the stories ending and current position. Vivi shook her head._

"_True, but only because Luffy...knocked some sense into me." laughed Vivi recalling her argument with Luffy about whether to go to the Rebels base or Crocodile's base. Nicole looked confused at the queen, not sure what she was laughing about. Vivi quickly composed herself seeing as Nicole was looking confused and continued. "Anyway, before I just wanted to risk my life so no one would lose theirs. Then Luffy told me that I can't save everyone, and I didn't take it very well._

"_Your highness." said Nicole rather amazed at what the queen was telling her_

"_But if I put my faith in what I have, risking all the lives of my friends together." Vivi couldn't finish, but she knew that Nicole was slightly getting what she was conveying. She placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder causing the brown-haired chef to look to Vivi as she spoke again. "Nicole, I know you don't like violence, no one likes needless violence, but when you're fighting for someone important. It makes all the more necessary."_

"_I know but..." Nicole couldn't seem to answer the queen as she was still conflicted about the situation. However, Vivi understood the girl's situation. She had to figure it out for herself._

"_Oh one more thing." Nicole looked back to queen as she grabbed her hand and placed something in it. Nicole opened her hand to find a single seed confusing her greatly as the queen had given her packets of others._

"_What's this one?"_

"_It's a very problem plant in Alabasta, but in the right hands."_

_Flash-In _

"_Use me!"_ Nicole jumped back a bit as the voice seemed to actually come from the seed. Still watching on, the pink haired mercenary still wasn't sure what was going and didn't want to wait around anymore.

"I'm tired of this!" said the all the illusions as they started sweeping in on Nicole one after another.

"_To your right! Dodge!"_ Looking up from the seed, Nicole saw what she believed to be an illusion come at her, but she dodged the sweep from the staff. The women than kept going as another came at her. _"Stay still, it's a fake."_

"How can you-?" Before Nicole could finish, she saw the illusion strike at her, however, it simply flew through her clearly fake. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was fake. "Thank you."

"_Don't worry, I'll tell you when the real one comes. Ignore the rest."_ said what she believed to be the seed while the other illusions started to attack her. She did as the seed told her, as the illusions just flew through her, infuriating the real one.

_'How? How is she figuring out which one is real?'_

"How can I hear you?" asked Nicole as she ignored the illusions running past her as she looked at the seed in her hand.

"_You ate the Vine Vine fruit, you can control plants." _ stated the seed with an almost all-knowing sense about it. _"And, if we feel like it, we can talk to you."_

"Really!" gasped Nicole surprised to hear that there was more to her power than just forcing plants to her will. "Then why haven't I've heard any of the other plants speak."

"_It's considered taboo to talk with anyone who has eaten a devil fruit, especially one that misuses their power." _ stated the seed knowingly unknowingly making Nicole slightly shamed that she has essentially been forcing plants to help her. _"But."_

"But?"

"_You are different. You are kind and compassionate, you even ask for our help when helping others for their sake and thank us properly."_ Nicole was surprised as the small seed seem to compliment her on how she had handled her powers. She was glad that the plants weren't feeling misused by her and, more specially her crew's, antics. _"You are truly one with nature."_

"Oh, thank you." smiled Nicole joyfully as she brought the seed closer to her face

"_And that's why, I want to help you!"_

"Really?"

"Stop ignoring me!" Nicole looked up from the seed to see the infuriated mercenary high in the air and hurdling straight down at her. Nicole didn't need the seeds help to know this was the real one as she quickly jumped to the side as the women crashed into the sand. Nicole quickly got up as she looked at the angered women getting back up here illusion doubles soon falling in line. "I'm ending this fight! Right Now!"

"_Nicole, allow me to grow right in your hand."_ Nicole looked down on the seed in her hand as she heard it speak something nearly impossible.

"But you need-"

"_I'm unique, I just need some water and your sweat will provide it."_ stated the seed hurriedly. Nicole still seem hesitant to actually have the seed grow in her hand, not sure what the seed was.

"Aaaah!" Nicole looked up to see all the Lust/Nelas come charging straight at her at once. The young chef was freaked by the scene as it was like a heard of charging deer. Nicole froze as she stared wide eyed at the group of doubles.

"_Grow me and swing now!"_

"Aaaahh!" Nicole screamed back at the group of doubles as she did as the seed had asked her to do. With her eyes closed, Nicole activated her powers and swung out not sure what will happen.

"Gah!" Nicole opened her right eye hesitantly only to see the entire group before her was flying back with a nasty wound across the chest. She then opened both eyes as she marveled at what happened.

"_That was close."_ Nicole backed at her hand where the seed was, it sounding more mature female voice than previously, and gasped. No longer was there a seed, but a vine. A green wine that extended at least five feet in front of Nicole with a foot of it having spikes. She then looked at her hand seeing the vine having wrapped around her hand tight and snugly with a beautiful flower with white petals outlined by a pinkish red color and blue steams sticking out of the middle.

"So beautiful." commented Nicole as she marveled over the vine and flower that was now wrapped around her hand.

"_Thank you, I am the Sandora Desert Snake Vine. We tend to grow anywhere as long as there is water. We are very tough to get rid of, and we don't go done without a fight. We often don't get to grow long enough to show off our flowers, but when we do they are beautiful."_ Nicole couldn't help but agree with the vine as it seem to talk to her from the end of the vine acting like a snake. Nicole seem to chuckle as the snake vine seemed to move around freely with the aid of her powers as it seemed to show off it's emotions. However, it soon stopped and looked over to the chef making Nicole rather curious about what the vine was doing. _"Ah, let me fix something. Sorry about this."_

"Sorry about wh-OUCH!" screamed the girl in pain as single spike poked Nicole shocking her. Getting over the pain, she looked at the vine angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"_Look at the pink haired one."_ Nicole did so, though very displeased, and gasped in shock. No longer were there ten Lust/Nelas laying in the sand, but just the one and only pink haired mercenary.

"How did you-?"

"_A good shock to the system can break any illusion."_ Nicole smiled at the snake-acting vine as she realized it wanted to help.

"Thank you."

"_No problem, partner."_ The moment Nicole heard the plant speak the word 'partner', she quickly realized something.

"Do you have a name?" The vine seemed to freeze with Nicole's question as it looked at Nicole rather confusedly.

"_Well, uh, I'm the Sandora Desert Snake-"_

"I know, but if we are partners I think you should have a proper name." said Nicole with a proud smile shocking the vine. "I was thinking maybe Dahlia Tempest."

"_Dahlia Tempest?"_

"Yes, your flower reminds me of a dahlia flower and tempest because your a fighter, something I'm not. We can compliment each other." reasoned Nicole producing a warm smile. The vine seemed to think about for moment until it finally gave her answer.

"_Hmmm, I like that, Nicole. For now on, I'll be known as Dahlia Tempest or just Dahlia."_

"I like that too, welcome to the Hurricane crew Dahlia."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen,_

_Drake: Heh, can't leave you for the marines can we._

_Akio: Leave them alone!_

_Lena: Hurry, let's hide._

_Wrath/Ty: You have fought well, may you die with honor._

_Next time: Akio's Final Gambit Unbridled Rage From a Past Long Ago_

**Author's note**

**A: Yo! Here's a chapter, sorry it took me so long. This chapter had many issues with it.**

**Denji: As long as figured the issues out.**

**Beaky: That would be best.**

**A & Denji: …... ! Wah!**

**Beaky: What?**

**A & Denji: What are you doing here!**

**Beaky: I wanted to check FanFic out, since Hotspot spends a lot of time both here and at DA.**

**A: Whatever! Important note! Finally, don'tneetoknow has used his free request! And I accept all that you have requested, I can't wait to use them in the future. And once again thank you Assassin creed boy for another OC, especially since it's a pirate crew.**

**Denji: And remember: Hotspot is still taking OCs for anything, most appreciated would be some marines. Please keep them at and below the Vice Admiral level. OCs for other things will also be accepted**

**A: And no-**

**Beaky: And now another installment of...**

**A: Hey! **

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gakuen Grand Line**

Day 1: 2nd Period – Math

"Here we are! Math Class!" announced Chibi Mika happily as she and the dizzy Chibi Lena entered a different room with the same style though with different chibis.

"Mika, can't we slow down." whined Chibi Lena having been dragged through the hallway. Chibi Mika didn't seem to catch it as she entered with Chibi Lena in tow.

"Oi! Ryuudo, you here!" Chibi Lena was surprised when her new friend just shouted into the class room. All the chibis seem to simply ignore her, while only one spoke up.

"Hey Mika." The two chibi girls looked over to see the biggest chibi in the whole class waving at them, with an odd skin condition making him look sun-brunt. Instantly Chibi Mika dragged Chibi Lena straight to the large chibi somehow not intimidated by his big size and gruff looks.

"Hey Ryuudo, meet our new friend Lena." grinned Chibi Mika as she brought up a slightly terrified Chibi Lena giving a wave to the chibi.

"H-H-Hi."

"Geez don't be so scared, I'm far from a bully." stated Chibi Ryuudo with a smile easing the chibi girl's nerves.

"Yeah! Ryuudo's just smart. He makes some of the best stuff." cheered Chibi Mika her grin growing larger.

*****BRRRRIIIIINNG*****

"Alright everyone, sit down." The teacher, Mister Chibi Usopp, entered the room causing every chibi student to gather at their seats. This included Chibi Mika and Chibi Lena, but not before Chibi Lena got a tap causing her to look back to Chibi Ryuudo giving her a knowing smirk.

"Welcome to the club, Lena." Chibi Lena looked at the chibi confused, but didn't have time as the lesson was about to begin.

"Come on Lena sit by me!" That and Chibi Mika quickly grabbed her and brought to her seat unaware of the sun-burnt chibi softly chuckled.

"Alright everyone, did you all complete your homework?" asked Chibi Usopp as he saw many of his students starting to take out their homework. However, a hand quickly went up belonging to Chibi Mika. "Yes, Mika."

"We didn't get homework yesterday." stated Chibi Mika with a gleeful smile making every chibi student turn to Chibi Mika confusedly while Chibi Usopp sighed.

"Yes I did Mika."

"Liar."

"I Don't Lie About Schoolwork Mika!" The class laughed at the chibi teacher's outburst, except Chibi Lena as she was confused.

_'What's with this girl?'_

Ah, if only she knew. ;)


	42. Chapter 40: Akio's Final Gambit

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the princess and twins kidnapped by the SDM group, the Hurricane crew went in to rescue the kids. With Lena, Ryuudo, Drake, and Nore defeating their respective opponents, it was then Nicole's turn to fight. Over coming her lack of fighting skills, Nicole gained a friend defeating Lust/Nela and rescuing Ryuudo. Meanwhile Akio had his own fight with Wrath/Ty to deal with. Will the crew defeat the last of the SDM before they are blamed and arrested? Can Akio beat a man who can predict his every move? _

Akio's Final Gambit

Unbridled Rage

From a Past Long Ago

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" cursed Drake as he painful ran back in to the ruins as he was now sweating worriedly. The marines were not far from their location, and with the that giant beast bringing both the marines and Royal army there was no way they could escape without being convicted of kidnapping. Or giving away their friends. As Drake ran past a crumbling building, he stumbled upon Nore and Sloth/Yoyo lying on the ground. It looked to him that both were down and out, however, he quickly saw Nore slightly move and sighed an relief.

"Nore! You okay!" The black haired nakama looked over to the side as he saw his older nakama come rushing to his side looking just as bad as himself. He gave the navigator a small smile and nodded his head.

"Yes...just a little worn out."

"I'd say."stated Drake as he approached the Muay Thai fighter looking over him for and serious damage. "Can you move at all?"

"Unfortunately not." Drake huffed in frustration as he knew that they, including the crew, were running out of time. As Nore closed his eyes laying on the sand, he soon notice that he was being picked up off the ground and reopened his eyes to see Drake trying to position both of them as to allow him to lean on Drake for support.

"Then I'll just have to support you for a while." smiled the navigator, though clearly being pushed to his limits, refused to give in and pushed forwards to where he suspected the others were at.

"Thank you, Drake." nodded Nore appreciating the help and lift from his nakama as they quickly limped towards the river.

"Heh, can't leave you for the marines can we." joked Drake though at the same time being quite serious.

"So that stomping was them." Drake grimly nodded hearing Nore figure what Drake was saying. "How do we escape then."

"Don't worry about that, our ride should be showing up soon." Nore looked over to the brown and slightly blond haired navigator confusedly as he seem to be quite confident in what he had spoken of about their escape. However something else soon gained his attention as he looked over towards the ruins that weren't destroyed. Drake caught the action and looked over to where Nore was looking seeing what had caught his interest.

"Drake! Mo-"

"Prideful Slash!"

"You Asshole!"

"Lena!" Before she could though, she heard Akio cry out her name in distress. With the whole group turning back towards the fight, they all gasped as they saw Wrath/Ty launch himself above the group swords pointing straight down on them.

"Two-Sword Style: Wrathful Vengeance: Descending Hell!"

"Biriiiiiii!"

"Ahhh!" The group quickly separated, Biri flying away, from the descending swords as Wrath/Ty landed right next to the bag. The kids quickly hid behind Lena as she laid in the sand looking shockingly at the bald mercenary.

"W-W-What the-"

"I can't let you take this bag." said the mercenary sternly as he looked back at the teen as stood in front of the kids

"Leave them alone!" Lena and the kids blinked when suddenly Akio now stood in front of them sending a punch straight towards the man. Once again Wrath/Ty dodged, however, before he could even react Akio's fist went to the side crashing into the mercenary's head.

"Mach Hammer!" The attack sent the surprised dual swordsmen flying towards the side, but quickly caught himself and reset himself back at his standing position. However Akio wasn't concerned as he looked back at the rescue group. "Get out of here!"

"What about Selim?" shouted Titi as she pointed to the bag in front of the boxer. Akio turned to bag looking at it in confusion and surprise.

"Selim's here? What's he doing here?" loudly asked Akio now a bit more worried about the situation. The rescue group couldn't answer Akio in time as the boxer soon heard the sound of a familiar attack.

"Two-Sword Style: Hawk Wave!"

"Get down!" Akio ducked over the rescue group as an air slice came rushing past the group and slicing the wall behind them. The entire group looked up to see the wall come crashing down shocking those that weren't naturally fighter. Akio turned to the bald man giving him a very angered glare. "Leave them alone."

"Leave the bag alone." stated Wrath/Ty with an glare equal to the a bit more angered. Akio soon got off the rescue group and stood in front of them as he readied to attack.

"Lena." The young sniper looked up to Akio as she heard him whisper to her. "I'll try to distract him, try to rescue Selim while he's distracted." Lena could sense the seriousness in her first-mate's voice, this guy was serious and wouldn't hesitant to attack them. If they were going to rescue the storyteller, they would need the mercenary distracted. Lena gave him a nod then turned to the kids.

"Hurry, let's hide." The kids looked at the sniper surprising the kids. However all but Ace heard what the first-mate had said, thus Ace believed they were abandoning Selim.

"What about Sel-mmff!" As Ace tried to speak, Sabo and Titi quickly covered his mouth as they had realized what they were going to do. Both kids nodded to Lena and the four quickly left right as the right begun again.

"Mach Jab!"

"Two-Sword Style: Wrathful Vengeance: Fall of the Tower." Akio quickly went to the side as Wrath/Ty sent a slash through ground sending and cutting through slab that was behind him. Meanwhile Akio went in for the punch, only to be dodged. The then separated with Akio moving as fast as he could back in trying to make sure that the man did not have time to block or dodge.

"Mach Gatling Gun!" Akio threw his attack straight at the bald man hoping that he would not be able to dodge. Unfortunately he was wrong as Wrath/Ty was able to dodge each high speed punch that he sent his way.

"Sorry Little Man, but you still can't hit me." mocked the mercenary as he jumped away from Akio's reach causing Akio to halt his attack.

"Shut Up!" Akio was definitely tired of this man and his uncanny ability to predict his moves down to a punch. Akio kept thinking back what the man had said about haki, the term that sounded strangely familiar to him for no reason._'Where have I've heard of haki before.'_ thought Akio frustratedly as he thought back to the word his opponent had said a few minutes back. He knew that term was the key to this whole fight, and if he figured it out he could win. Unfortunately he didn't have time to think about it.

"Two-Sword Style: Wrathful Vengeance: Kingdom's Downfall." The bald man soon came in swiping crazily as he charged straight towards the boxer.

"Mach Step!" Akio swiftly disappeared from the mercenary's view, knowing full well that he would be where he would be. Seeing his opponent vanish, Wrath/Ty knew instantly were he was going and halted his attack.

"You can't fool me!" He then quickly changed direction heading away from the others and restarted his previous attack. Eventually, Akio was back in his sight, though the Mach boxer wasn't surprised as he seemed to be anticipating him. The bald mercenary only smirked as he found the attempt Akio was about to make.

"It's not gonna work."

"Mach Gatling Gun!" Akio didn't listen as he launched his attack forward as Wrath/Ty came within his reach. Steel and glove collided as they both seem to block, slice, or punch each other. Wrath/Ty found it strange that his swords weren't cutting through the gloves like a hot knife on butter. Oddly enough, he seem to hear a small clang every time his swords made contact with his opponent's gloves. Soon both fighters had enough of the close quarters fighting, both stopped their attacks and jumped back from each other.

"You were saying." smirked Akio rubbing his slight victory in the face of his opponent's. The mercenary was not pleased with what Akio's gloatinging, his rage slowly bubbling seeing his mocking smirk.

"Those aren't ordinary gloves." stated Wrath/Ty confident in his assumption though sounding like his opponent was cheating.

"What makes you think that."said Akio sarcastically as he removed the ripped cover from the top of his gloves revealing steal plates that covering not just where they had been cut by Tsukagi, but also along the knuckles.

"Modified gloves?"

"Thanks to the queen herself." smirked Akio as he bumped his ironclad gloves making a loud clang.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Akio." The brown-haired first-mate turned away from his energetic nakama looking over their new items like children on Christmas day. He looked at the young sky blue haired queen as she stood next to a royal guard holding a small wrapped package. "We were able to finish what you requested."_

"_What! Really?" asked Akio surprised yet happy to hear. Vivi nodded as she turned to the guard nodding him towards Akio. The guard then walked forward holding the package out towards the Mach boxer as he offered the package up to him._

"_Thanks." Akio unwrapped the package in the guards hands revealing what he had been anticipating since after his duel/interruption. As he removed the last piece of cloth, Akio was amazed at what was before him. The same gloves that Garp had given, mainly for training purposes, were now covered in metal plates on top and at the knuckles of the gloves._

"_This is perfect." smiled Akio in appreciation as he took the gloves from the guard. The moment he picked them up he noticed that their weight had increased though still doable._

"_I hope they aren't any problems, I've never had to ask the smiths to do such a task." worried Vivi as she watched the young man place the gloves on his hands. After tying the gloves on, Akio gave the a quick go starting out slow, but soon gained more speed. "They say it should do well blocking swords blows, though you should be rather careful when facing someone with true skill."_

"_Don't worry." smirked Akio as he finished his repetitive punches and turned the queen showing his pleased and excited face. "These will do perfect."_

"_Wow! Akio what happened to your gloves? They look so cool!" Akio was suddenly surprised as the young captain popped out of nowhere taking his hands_

_Flash-In_

"Ugh, Mika really needs to stay out of my head." sighed Akio realizing his thoughts were drifting towards Mika. Though the action was odd, Wrath/Ty didn't seem to care as he drew into position both swords pointing down and back.

"I'm tired of this nonsense. Two-Sword Style:-" Wrath/Ty, shouting angrily, soon launched forward his swords behind him aiming straight for Akio. "Wrathful Vengeance: Fighter's Flail!"

"Mach Block-" At the moment the mercenary went to strike, his swords coming around and swinging down on both sides of Akio, the mach boxer blocked the swords with the metal plates and knocking them back. "-Smash!" He then continued bringing his gloved fists down then launching them both at the man's exposed chest sending him crashing backwards and onto the ground.

"Ha! Take that! Dumb-ass!" mocked Akio taking in another victory over the usually predicting mercenary. As Wrath/Ty stood back up, his usual calm demeanor was slowly breaking as he looked back at Akio looking very pissed.

"You're not out of the forest, or this case, desert yet." stated Wrath/Ty as he charged back towards Akio. The first-mate prepared himself as his opponent began regularly slashing at Akio while he blocked. Akio found it strange that the man wasn't predicting his blocks and countering them, however, wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Mach Jab!" Taking what looked like the perfect opportunity, Akio launched his attack at the former guard. Unfortunately the mercenary dodged the attack and went in for his own attack.

"Two-Sword Style: Hawk Wave!" Akio backed away from the mercenary as he sent a slash wave straight at him. Ducking right, the slash wave crashed into one of the ruined building still standing, however, did little damage to it.

"Damn, thought I had him." spoke Akio to himself as he glared at the two-sword wielding mercenary wondering what he would do next. Wrath/Ty brought his swords around into a weird position one sword sticking out upright and the other pointing down and to his side. Akio wasn't sure what the bald mercenary was going to do, but the seer intensity of his focus meant something powerful.

"Two-Sword Style: Ultimate Vengeance: Crumbling Tower!" The mercenary launched forward at a blinding speed, to which any one else could barely see, towards the Mach boxer. Akio quickly shifted to to the side as the man slashed forward. The man stopped just some feet away from Akio, his swords now vice versa. In front of Wrath/Ty the ruined building crumbled as the slashes could be seen going both up and down it as well as from left to right. Akio was shocked to see the building come crashing down, however, he failed to notice something more serious.

"C-C-Crap." said Akio as he noticed the sudden wave of pain originating from his stomach. As he looked down to his stomach, he saw blood seeping out of his newest wound. He then fell back as he seem to be losing consciousness landing hard in the sand as his opponent walked over to him.

"It would seem that you have failed." smirked Wrath/Ty as he looked down on the seriously wounded fighter. As Akio fought back the pain and the slowly creeping unconsciousness, he glared at the man intensely wanting to fight back. "Don't worry, I'll be sure be easier on your friends."

'_Crap! Move body move!'_ internally shouted Akio as he tried to use every bit of energy he had left to move as he gritted his teeth staring at Wrath/Ty. However his body couldn't respond as he watched the bald man raise one of his swords up directly above his body.

"You have fought well, may you die with honor."said the mercenary solemnly as if saying a prayer for the Mach boxer. As Akio slowly lost consciousness, he begun to doubt his efforts in reviving. Even if he could move, any move he made was quickly countered, dodged, or just simply one upped by the former guard's skills. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

_'Is this...the end for me?'_ Akio then closed his eyes, waiting for his upcoming demise as flashes of his past blew by him almost instantly. _'Mika...I'm sor-'_

"_Hey! No fair! You can't use you're haki to dodge Dad! That's cheating!"_ Akio's immediately snapped opened his eyes as he finally remembered where he had heard of haki before. To think a simple memory like playing tag with the Pirate King, some of his crew, and his daughter could be so helpful. He then smiled as Wrath/Ty reopened his and prepared to strike.

"Now Die!" shouted Wrath/Ty as he went for the final kill as he plunged his sword towards Akio's body. However the sword did not impact the body, instead it plunged into the sand with Akio now gone. The mercenary was shocked to find that the boy was no longer in his spot and begun looking around, for the first time in a long, confused as to where his opponent was.

"I'm gonna have to thank Mika after this." Wrath/Ty instantly turned around as he finally spotted the gloved fighter, however, something was off with him. Akio was now shirtless, as he used his shirt to cover his bleeding stomach, and now wore the straw hat that had been hanging on his back for all of their fight. The most curious of all though was now his gloves laid next to his standing figure. But the man himself seem to have a deadly aura about him, on that shocked the more experienced mercenary. As the Wrath/Ty looked upon the fight shocked, Akio smile turned into a confident smirk as he looked at the man with shadowed eyes. "I finally remembered."

"W-What?"

"Secret Mach Style:-"

"Don't think that any of-" Wrath/Ty couldn't finish his sentence as Akio disappeared from his sight. Immediately, Wrath/Ty expected the Kugi Punch move as he had seen his fellow mercenary use it many times before. However as he waited he was suddenly struck hitting across his face causing him to stumble and fall to the ground in shock.

"How the?" said the bald man stunned that he was hit.

"-Final-!" The mercenary heard the voice again and confusedly looked for the incoming fighter. ****BAM****The man turned to see the pillar off to the side come crashing down random confusing the mercenary more. Soon following the pillar's destruction, a nearby wall suddenly broke as he hole formed within its bricks. The man looked over in shock, but was soon drawn to the same sound as a broken slab crumbled.

"What are you doing!" shouted Wrath/Ty as he was becoming aggravated as he stood back up trying to find the man. All around him random objects were slowly being destroyed by Akio, but what was most confusing was that Wrath/Ty couldn't predict any of it.

"-Gambit!" Akio then appeared straight in front of Wrath/Ty, too close for him to block or dodge the incoming attack. Meanwhile Akio was smirking fiendishly as he he sent his attack straight into the mercenary's gut. The force of the attack sent the bald man flying back into the sand.

"H-H-How?" said the man painfully and, for some reason angry, as he tried to pick himself up with his swords on each side of his body.

"You're using observation haki." Akio smirked as he saw the expression on the mercenary's face turned into surprise. "You can sense my presence and predict my moves."

"Then how-"

"Luckily the Mach style has a trick against it. The Final Gambit technique is essentially a random attack, even I didn't know if I would hit you or not." smirked Akio feeling accomplished with his dumb luck strike. However Wrath/Ty wasn't impressed, in fact he seemed quite steamed as he grabbed his swords.

"I am far from defeated!" shouted the mercenary as he slashed his swords against each other creating sparks. Akio smirked in anticipation as he saw the mercenary becoming more serious.

"We'll see about that. Secret Mach Style: Final Gambit" smirked Akio as he once again disappeared from the mercenary's sight not so much surprising him, but was shocked as he couldn't pinpoint the man. And like before, random objects crumbled from the completely uncontrollable attack, and like before a few of them were able to hit him, varying from light burns to serious strikes. With each blow, Wrath/Ty was slowly losing what little calm he had left as he tried to swipe at the man at every turn.

"What's the matter? What happened to predicting my moves." mocked Akio savoring his victory other the once predicting swordsmen as he appeared before the heavily beaten swordsmen. However as Akio enjoyed his success, he failed to notice the man's rage reaching unexpected heights.

"_Stop That Immediately! Don't you know that they are nothing but filthy Trash!"_ All throughout Wrath/Ty's mind, memories of various people, the first being some stern older man looking down on him, throughout his life began appearing before adding on to his increasing rage along with the pain.

"_You have to understand. We are so much better than those filthy humans below. That's why we live up here."_ This time a women spoke, sounding somewhat motherly though snobbish still, with a smile which only shown how cruel she was.

"_You all are a disgrace to nobles everywhere!"_ Another man spoke only his voice was booming with anger towards him and others.

"_Haha! Look at you! Once so proud and high, now reduced to criminals with no status whatsoever."_ This one was of some snob that was most likely the same age as him in the memory sneering at him, as well as at others, disdainfully. All these memories added on to Wrath/Ty's pain, turning him into something that many have come to fear.

"Alright!" said Akio as he bumped his fist then got into position for his finisher smirking confidently not knowing what was going on in his opponent's head. "Let's end this fin-"

"Raaaw!" Akio broke his stance and jumped back as he heard the man give an inhumanly roar, unsure what the man was about to do. Being cautious, Akio readied for anything as he watched the man shot towards him running rabidly.

"What the hell!" freaked Akio as he saw the man go ape-shit crazy flailing his swords like a madman and doing serious damage to everything in his side-winding path. The man was completely unfocused and totally out of control, Akio wasn't sure what to do.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Akio confused and frustrated. Unfortunately, it seemed that his yelling attracted the bald man. The moment Wrath/Ty caught sight of him, all his rage was redirected straight at him causing Akio to look on stunned. Meanwhile in the mercenary's head.

"_You'll never be anything, but trash now."_ Spoke the same voice of the man in the last memory as he looked down on to him while two young teenagers stood over him in the same fighting stance

"_This island, it's so called government, and its asshole snobs! We're better off out in the open sea. Where we are truly free!"_ This voice was familiar to the man, as it was the voice of their leader as they now seemed to be on a boat leaving a lit-up island along with many others from the same group.

"_Please come back and rescue us."_ The last one was the voice of a young girl that sounded awfully sad but as well as hopeful as she seemed to be at the coast of the same island just a little before the previous memory. And it was this one that drove his rage over the roof.

"Oh shit!"

"Two-Sword Style: Ultimate Vengeance: Wrath of the Wyvern!" roared the man as he begun to go into a wild motion of spinning and slashing in every angle with no distinct control over his swings or aim. Akio quickly backed away as Wrath/Ty's wild slashing drew near him, and unfortunately he was separated from his gloves

"Shit! Didn't expect him to go wild like this!" growled Akio as he used whatever energy he had left to speed his dodge from each wide slice, however, the swordsmen never allowed him too much room between them. He was sure that the man was no longer using his haki anymore, as he would've been on him whenever he dodged, but his fearsome rage seem to make up for as he never seem to stop chasing him.

"Raaaw! Two-Sword Style: Ultimate Vengeance: Ending Destiny!" As fast as Akio could see Wrath/Ty's slashing motion, he was soon stunned as they picked up speed and switched moving motions, now with more precise, strength, and a lot more rage.

"Crap! Mach Step!" Akio swiftly disappeared from the man's field of vision though his target's disappearance didn't stop him from continuing onward. Towards Nicole. As Akio reappeared right behind the man, he gasped as he saw where the out of control mercenary was heading. "Shit!"

"I like that, welcome to the Hurricane crew Dahlia." spoke Nicole happily as she conversed with her new friend, Dahlia Tempest, as they enjoyed their victory over the female mercenary.

"_Thank you Nicole."_ said the vine as it retracted it's spikes and rubbed against Nicole's face gentle causing the women to giggle in joy.

"I'm...not finished yet." As her conversation with her new friend ended, Nicole, and Dahlia moving her vine in a head turning fashion, looked back up to see the female mercenary getting back up surprising them both. The chef stepped back as she watched the women stand back up grabbing her staff looking royally pissed. Though she was worried about another fight, Nicole put on a brave face trying to comfort the older women.

"I'm...glad you're ok-"

"Shut up! We're far-" As Lust/Nela spoke angrily at the young teen before her, she froze as she looked beyond her opponent and gasped in shock and horror. "Oh no!"

"Huh?"

"_Nicole! Watch Out!"_ Although confused, Nicole slowly turned around as a figure approached her from behind. As she fully turned, she gasped as she saw Wrath/Ty coming slashing towards her.

"Aahhhh!" screamed Nicole as she closed her eyes as the enraged was about to slash her down.

"Nicole!" shouted Lena as she rushed from Selim's bag her gun ready to fire. Meanwhile, the kids appeared from their hiding spot as they saw their friend in endangered.

"Nicole!"

"Biri!" squawked Biri as he watched from his perch.

"That's Enough! " Before the man could slash, Akio appeared right in front of Nicole, his finishing move ready, and launched his attack right as the man slashed at Akio hitting both his shoulders at different angles. "Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!" The wound made worse as his attack forced Wrath/Ty back deepening the cut while sending the man crashing into a pillar, to which collapsed on top of the mercenary. Everyone gasped as they saw Akio defeat the raging swordsmen, especially Lust/Nela.

"You...You...defeated Ty. When he was enraged." gasped Lust/Nela as she could not believe what had happened before her. _'These rookies took out Ty! He took down a pirate with 85 million bounty!'_

"Ugh, he wasn't that tough." winced Akio in severe pain from his two should wounds. Immediately Nicole forgot about women mercenary and crawled over to Akio fretting over his deep wounds.

"Oh Akio, I'm so sorry! I should've moved out of the way! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Nicole, it's what nakama do." roughly smiled Akio trying his best to assure caring chef as he fell back then removed his hat placing hanging behind him. Despite being reassured, Nicole still worried over Akio causing the man to sigh from over-caring.

"Hey! What are you doing to Ryuudo!" Akio and Nicole looked over to Lena as she ran into the open looking over towards the river. The two followed where the girl was looking and gasped seeing Lust/Nela over by Ryuudo staff in hand. Hearing she was found, the women turned her head towards the teens a gave a cruel smirk.

"Let's see your friend swim when he doesn't even know that he needs to breathe." The women swung her staff towards the frozen half-Fishmen. Akio and Lena weren't sure what the women was doing, but Nicole knew what she was talking on about. The moment she saw the women attack defenseless Ryuudo, something snapped inside Nicole. At a blinding speed, too which both Lena and Akio did not know she was capable of, Nicole rushed into action immediately using her new companion.

"Dahlia Tempest!" shouted Nicole releasing a huge amount of killing intent in her voice surprising everyone there. Nicole then whipped the spiked vine straight at the mercenary knocking her out and out of the way in an instant. Unfortunately, Lust/Nela was able to knock Ryuudo and was now hurdling towards the river unmoving and seemingly uncaring. "Forest Support!" Luckily for the half-Fishmen, Nicole quickly reacted sending the vine out towards Ryuudo and wrapped itself around the him firmly. Thus allowing Nicole to pull on the vine, supporting said vine with her powers, and stop Ryuudo from drowning. Of course, their was still one issue.

"Help!" shouted Nicole loudly though it didn't seem to be for Akio, Lena, or the kids which they found strange since from their point-of-view, she was talking to no one but them.

"_Of course."_

"Yeow!" Ryuudo suddenly woke up feeling an intense pain all over his body. However, he soon forgot about his pain when he noticed that he was facing the river and covered in a vine. "What the?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay Ryuudo." The half-Fishmen looked back towards the ruins, he saw that Nicole was holding onto the vine holding him. Unfortunately for him, once he awoke the vine retracted from him, shortened in length, and returned to Nicole's side faithfully.

"Oh shit!" (**SPALSH**)

"Ahh! Ryuudo, I'm sorry." Nicole quickly went to the river's edge wanting to make sure her friend was okay. Meanwhile Akio and Lena were watching on confusedly.

"What just happened?" asked Lena looking at Akio confusedly. Akio shrugged, then flinched in pain due to shrugging, as he looked over Nicole currently talking to someone as the vine seem to act very snake-like around her.

"I don't know? But I'll let them handle it." With that said, Akio relaxed a bit allowing Lena to continue his treatment of his serious wounds before they could get any worse. However, after hearing some sand shuffling, the two looked up and were quickly stunned at what they saw before them.

"Ugh, thanks for the help Nicole." wearily said Ryuudo as climbed back on to land still rather confused at why he was falling into the river. Of course, Nicole was helping in pulling him on shore while Dahlia wrapped around her waist like a belt, with only a little bit of it sticking out to the side acting like a head of a snake.

"It's the least I could do." smiled Nicole as she saw her friend fully on land trying to dry himself off before walking on the sand.

"_By the way, who is this?"_ Nicole looked over to the her friend as, what she figured was the head as it had the beautiful flower on, she popped up next to her acting rather curious.

"This my nakama and long-time traveling partner Ryuudo." introduced Nicole as she waved over to Ryuudo as he finished drying off. He noticed the hand gestured only to find his friend talking to...

"Is that a snake?" asked the half-Fishmen looking at Nicole curiously. Nicole looked confused at Ryuudo while Dahlia, feeling insulted, lightly shook.

"_Please tell your friend that I'm no snake!"_ said the vine sounding very angry. Being the only able to hear her, Nicole nodded and informed Ryuudo.

"This is our new friend and nakama, Dahlia Tempest or Dahlia for short. She's the Sandora Desert Snake Vine, please treat her nicely."

"Uh Nicole..." said Ryuudo sounding rather concern about the mental state of his nakama and former traveling companion. However before he could ask further, Nicole looked out of the corner of her eyes and quickly gasped.

"Oh No!"

"What!" Ryuudo quickly turned to where Nicole was looking and instantly gasped at what he was seeing. The pink haired mercenary was now standing before them, however, she looked rather wild looking with a very crazy look in her eyes. Above her head, a huge pink cloud was forming probably big enough to ensnare other one in their own fantasy.

"I'm Tired of These Games!" roared Lust/Nela as she stared directly at the stunned Ryuudo and Nicole. As she spoke, the pink cloud stopped forming being as big as a tree. Everyone wasn't sure what to do, and only Nicole knew the secret behind her powers. "I'm Going To Make You All Suffer Your Own Personal Hell!"

"No!"

"Nela!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_Next time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen_

_Lena: Ugh how did it get to this?_

_Nicole: Titi, please get away from here!_

_Titi: Then capture me. Right now._

_Lust/Nela: ...Fine! I will!_

_Pride: How...unfortunate Nela._

_Next time:_ _Out in the Open The History Behind the Seven Deadly Mercenaries_

**Author's Note:**

**A: Yo! This is the last chapter for a long while, the rest of this month is for the movie. Be sure to check the Omake Corner for a special omake before the movie. It will be posted 24 hours before the movie.**

**Which will be posted (the movie) will be posted at 7 PM US eastern time. **

**I'm being rather quick so, have fun reading...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gakuen Grand Line**

Day 1: 3rd Period – English

"And this is English!" shouted Chibi Mika as she, once again, dragged Chibi Lena behind her. Like the other class, no one made any kind of reaction to the loud chibi or the chibi she had towed.

"I can walk you know!" shouted Chibi Lena as she yelled in the chibi girl's ear looking comical. Chibi Mika was able to ignore it as she seemed to be more focused on searching for some one.

"Looking for someone, Namika." The two chibi girls turned around hearing the calm voice finding themselves blocking another chibi's way. He was another tall chibi with wild black hair and gray placid eyes though a thinner look than Ryuudo.

"There you are Nore!" smiled Chibi Mika quickly pulling Chibi Lena in front of her.

_'Like a shield.'_ worried Chibi Lena as she found this person's silence and calm demeanor scarier than Ryuudo's intimidating size.

"Meet our new friend Lena!"

"Hello Selena, welcome to Grand Line Academy." said Chibi Nore with a soft smile noticing that the chibi was frightened of him. Chibi Lena eased up a bit seeing as the chibi was rather nice.

"Wait? How do you know my-"

*****BBBRRRIIING*****

"Oi oi! Get to class everyone!" Before Chibi Nore could answer, the frustrated sound of their English teacher could be heard heading their way. Thus Chibi Mika, with Chibi Lena being dragged behind her, and Chibi Nore quickly walked into class and got to their seats. Soon after sitting, their teacher, Mister "Franky" Cutty Flam, walked in looking rather furious.

"What the!" Chibi Lena was shocked as the teacher carefully walk in as his body was bigger than the door, even for a chibi. And oddly enough, the fancy suit that most male teachers had to wear covered his whole weird body, except his lower half to which he was only wearing a speedo. As he reached his desk, he slammed his large hands on the desk shocking everyone but Chibi Mika and Chibi Nore.

"Alright! I'm a sensible cyborg-"

_'Cyborg!'_

"-and I can be reasonable, but this has gone to far!"

_'Someone must have stolen his pants as a prank.'_ though Chibi Lena believing that was the only thing the teacher could be mad about.

"Now which one of you-"

_'Here it comes.'_

"-took My Sunglasses!" finished Chibi Franky as he pointed to his sunglass-less face. Chibi Lena immediately fell out of her seat deadpanned as she heard the man was really angry about.

"But Mister Franky~!" Chibi Lena looked up hearing Chibi Mika speak rather cutely to the teacher, however, as he spotted her chibi guide she was shocked to see...

"These sunglasses make me look SUPER!" Chibi Lena was shocked as the Chibi Mika stood on her desk and did a weird pose putting her forearms together combining with a marker tattoo of the emoticon ":P". Meanwhile Chibi Nore surprisingly came to her side shooting off poppers, making it look more dramatic. The whole class seem to snicker while Chibi Lena was confused and Chibi Franky looked rather peeved.

"Very funny, Ms Monkey. Now hand them over." angrily smirked Chibi Franky as he beckoned the chibi student in handing over his precious sunglasses. Chibi Mika grinned and did as the teacher asked tossing his sunglasses to him. He then placed them on his face as he spoke. "I'll let you off as a warning Mika, but remember that-"

_'School is for education and blah blah blah.'_ thought Chibi Lena with a sigh as she got back to her seat recovering from the earlier antics.

"-We're All SUUUUPPPER!" And right before her eyes, the teacher did the same thing as Chibi Mika, though it seemed more naturally his them Chibi Mika's. And like Chibi Mika's, Chibi Nore, now with Chibi Mika, shot off poppers to make it more dramatic.

"HAI!" yelled the whole class as the energy in the room quickly became excited.

"What's wrong with this school." said Chibi Lena as she lay deadpanned on the floor again as the whole class cheers along with the ones who started it.

Ah~, Don't worry Lena...there's much more to come. XD


	43. Chapter 41: Out in the Open

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the kids kidnapped by the SDM group the crew made an effort to rescue them. So far, all but Mika have been able to defeat each member of the cunning mercenary group. Meanwhile, the marines and Royal Army are quickly making their way to arrest the Hurricane crew. Now Titi, the princess of Alabasta, is confronting Lust/Nela. What will happen from their conversation? And what is happening in Mika and Pride's fight?_

Out in the Open

The History Behind the

Seven Deadly Mercenaries

"I'm Tired of These Games!" Returning back, the Akio, Nicole, and Ryuudo all looked in fear as they watched as the pink haired, female mercenary formed a giant pink cloud above her head. All of them knew what the pink cloud meant. If they were caught in the gaseous substance they be stuck in some kind dream state. "I'm Going To Make You All Suffer Your Own Personal Hell!" Of course, that doesn't mean that she can't do something worse.

"Biiiiri!" Fleeing from the danger, the electrical bird flew off away from the in coming cloud most likely in fear if not preservation as one of the cures for the pink cloud.

_'This won't be good!'_

_'Not again!'_

_'What can I do!' _However, the answer that the three nakama needed would come from the most unexpected person. As Lust/Nela prepared to throw down the pink gas, a crazed look in her eyes, a small figure rushed in front of the teens making them forget the pink cloud.

"No!" In the back, Lena and the twins shouted out knowing who had run out.

"Nela!" The mercenary froze before throwing the massive cloud as she stared wide-eyed at the young princess, Titi, standing in front of the mercenary with her arms spread out in a protecting manner. The crew was shocked to see the woman freeze so suddenly looking almost hesitantly at the little girl.

Everything went silent for only the wind made any noise as it blew through the empty, ruined buildings, crumbled walls, and sand dunes. The crew looked back to the ruins where Lena and the kids hid during Akio's fight. But while the twins were still hiding behind the ruined wall, though now more so in the open, the princess as completely out in the open. As they looked back at the princess, her expression a mixture of hurt and angry. All stared and waited to see what the mercenary would do, only one female sniper was kicking herself having allowed her charge to be in danger.

_'Ugh how did it get to this?'_

Earlier...

"Hey! What was that for!" Having quickly removed themselves from Akio's battle, Lena and the kids hid behind a large ruined wall. The moment they were securely hidden, Titi and Sabo removed their hands covering Ace's mouth only to be met with his big mouth shouting. Immediately Titi slapped the back of his head.

"Don't yell!" While Ace rubbed his poor goose egg bump ignoring the princess, Lena carefully peered over the wall seeing how the fights was going. Each fight seem to be quite intense, Nicole and her opponent seem quite distracted with their own fight and Akio was dodging the slashes of the two style swordsman, but she wanted to wait a bit more before trying to get Selim seeing as Akio and Wrath/Ty were still nearby.

"What's wrong with Nicole?" Lena looked directly down to see Sabo doing the same as her. Lena looked back at Nicole's fight and soon realized that they boy was right. Nicole seemed awfully confused about something as she looked as if she was trapped while only Lust/Nela seem to move around with ease.

"I'm not sure?" The black haired sniper turned back from the riverside fights with Sabo following along. She decided to check the other kids, Titi and Ace seem to be in an argument about something which only annoyed Lena.

"We've gotta save Selim!"

"That's what we're doing! Baka!"

"Quiet both of you!" The two kids immediately went quiet as Lena got in between the two arguing kids not wanting to give away their location or attract any attention. Both seem to stare angrily at the teen, though seeing as she was the 'adult' of the group they had no choice but to listen.

"But what about-"

"We're going to rescue Selim." Ace quickly shut his mouth as Lena interrupted him from completing his sentence. Though the boy looked rather silly, his upper lip over his bottom, Lena could see he was ready to listen just like Sabo and Titi. "But we need to wait."

"For how long?" Sabo spoke tilting his head a little to the side in wonder. Finding the action cute, Lena blushed, but quickly shook it off as she tried to make herself more mature seeing as she was the one in-charge of these kids.

"Until the right moment, but you three-" Lena then pointed to all three kids causing them to point to themselves in curiosity. "-will stay here."

"What! But we-!"

"Will get in the way, or even worse you could get hurt or killed." The kids flinched back seeing how stern Lena immediately became turning away any logic the kids could think of to join in. The look on Lena's face showed that this was serious business, and not kid's play. The all were quickly sadden, however, Lena knew their hearts were in the right place. She quickly pulled the kids in close replacing her stern cold face with a warm smile. The kids blinked in surprise. "Just trust us. We're pretty good in situations like these."

"Hmm, okay." The kids nodded absentmindedly, opting not to speak anymore about it. Lena nodded in acceptance of their answer and went back to being serious as she prepared to rescue the storyteller. As the sniper left the three to themselves, Lena once again peered over the wall checking on Akio's fight. She couldn't see her nakama, but Wrath/Ty seem to be stunned as he looked around almost frantically.

"Perfect." Seeing that luck was on her side, Lena smiled as she took this chance. Lena slyly maneuvered to the other side of the wall and quickly made her way to the unmoving bag that was Selim.

_'Man, Selim's a heavy sleeper.'_ Even for some of the people she had met, Lena would have thought that with all the noise and heat the storyteller would be awake trying to escape. However, she threw away those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. With stealth comparable to ninjas, and the fact that everyone was busy, Lena soon reached the human sized bag smiling in victory. "Alright, let's get you out Selim."

"Aahhhh!" Before she could even reach the tied rope, Lena quickly turned back to the battle as she heard her friend scream. She wasn't sure how, but somehow the two sword wielding man was now slashing his way straight for Nicole. She quickly forgot about the bag and pulled her pistol out rushing to Nicole's aid.

"Nicole!"

"Nicole!" Lena stopped and looked over to the side seeing the kids peering around their hiding spot. All the kids were in shock as they saw their new friend's dire situation.

"Biri!" Though she heard Biri squawk frantically, she had no time as she turned back readying to fire upon the mad swordsman. Even though time seem to stand still for Lena, it didn't seem to matter as the bald mercenary moved forward just the same.

_'I'm not gonna make it!'_

"That's Enough!" And thus everything from Akio defeating the rampaging sword wielder to Nicole saving Ryuudo to Lust/Nela's final desperation attack accumulated into the events that would lead to...

"Nela!"

Present time...

"Titi!" Back to the current situation, all the crew and twins stood frozen in shock and fear seeing Titi stand before the dangerous mercenary. And just like them, Lust/Nela also stared shockingly at the young blonde princess enough so that she forgot about the pink cloud above her head.

"Titi, please get away from here!" Titi ignored Nicole's plea standing her ground staring at mercenary sternly. For the longest time, Titi and Lust/Nela stared at each other; the oldest of the two seeming to shake while the other kept still and strong with a angered expression.

"Titi!" The group spoke again hoping to reach through to her again, but was met with the same answer, or no answer in this case.

"S-S-S-Step back princess." This time another spoke, Lust/Nela still keeping the pink cloud above her. The crew looked at the mercenary surprised, and grew even more shocked when the pink cloud above her began to shrink.

_'What is she doing?'_ Lena looked on confusedly as she watched the pink cloud shrink smaller and smaller. Though it interested her greatly, she felt relieved and looking around at her nakama they seemed relieved too.

"Why." The girl spoke softly almost barely audible though only heard by the one threatening her. She flinched ever so lightly just as the last bit of the pink cloud disappeared. The crew was ready to take action, except Akio due to his wounds, but froze when the young princess dropped her arms and walked forward scaring Lust/Nela into bringing her bo staff out.

"I mean it!" The mercenary brought her staff up to the girl, surprisingly looking nervous of the child than of the actual pirates. Despite the weapon in her face, the princess didn't stop as she continued to walk until she stopped at the end of the staff. "Please, step back."

"But I thought you wanted to capture us." Once again the mercenary flinched back, the little girl spoke so sternly that it almost seemed to mirror her mother. She had to stay strong, after all she is one of the Seven Deadly Mercenaries.

"We...We do! I do!" Lust/Nela shouted out trying to intimidate the girl to backing off. Unfortunately, it did not work as the girl still kept her ground still wearing the same expression of disappointment. "Once that boat sails in-"

"Then capture me. Right now." Again, the female mercenary flinched back from the harsh words Titi had spoken as the little girl continue to stare directly into Lust/Nela's purple eyes.

"Titi!" Lena was about to rush up to the young princess's aid. As she ran forward, she was stopped when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Lena looked over to see that Akio was the one that took her arm. She was ready to chew Akio out for stopping, when she saw the expression he wore. It was quiet serious.

"Wait a moment." Lena raised an eyebrow, not sure what Akio wanted to see, but she hoped that whatever he wanted to see was worth the princess being possibly injured. The two then turned back to the scene watching with Nicole and Ryuudo surprisingly doing the same thing.

"Titi." Nicole spoke with great worry for the child, but at the same time trusting Titi to do something that she couldn't do. Ryuudo saw the same thing Akio did as he relaxed and crossed his arms watching the scene unfold.

"What are you waiting for? I'm right here!" The little girl shouted, sounding almost angry that the pink haired mercenary wasn't doing her intended job. The pink haired mercenary stared unbelievably at the the little girl stunned that the princess was being so reckless.

"...Fine! I will!" Finding some sort of determination, Lust/Nela removed her staff from Titi's face and replaced it with her hand forming another pink cloud aimed right for her. The action, however, still didn't scare the young princess as she waited with a sour look for the mercenary to strike.

"No wait!" Before anyone could act, to blurs brushed past the teens and in front of the blonde haired princess. The crew, mercenary, and princess gasped as now in front of Titi was the two vice bosses of he Suna Suna Clan, both with determined expressions.

"Ace? Sabo?" Titi stared surprised at her friends now protecting her from their former caretaker. "What are you doing here?"

"We're not going to let them take you!" Both twins shouted in unison with the same determination that their own father had shown in the face of danger. Lust/Nela flinch backed seeing the twins stand their ground against her just like the princess had earlier.

"Please, we just want the princess." The pink haired mercenary spoke with hesitance her shaking returning as she kept the smoke ball in her hand readying to fire. "We don't even really need you two." The crew blinked in surprise. Was the mercenary actually trying to persuade the twins to back away. But much like their namesakes, they didn't listen or back down as they stood ready to fight.

"No!" The twins shouted back with cold glares back at the mercenary. Surprisingly the mercenary flustered back, the pink cloud in her hand quickly disappearing.

"We heard it earlier!"

"You guys said that were going give all three of us away!" Lust/Nela began instantly sweat bullets. The twins had spoken the truth, they had planned to give all three away for a high price.

"But that's no longer the case, we-"

"Shut up!" Lust/Nela immediately gasped as the twins shouted back at her, their tone she would never imagine from these goofy young boys. Behind the twins, the princess was also surprised with her friends/cousins as she had never seen them so mad before.

"We won't leave our nakama behind!" Akio's eyes widen as he watched and listened to Ace determined shouts. The scene before him sounded almost incredibly familiar to him.

"And we won't let you hurt any of our nakama either!" With Sabo adding that last part, Akio instantly recognized where he had heard this before. Akio chuckled to himself gaining the attention of the crew looking at him oddly.

_'Like father, like sister.'_ Even in his short time with the Straw Hats, he had seen the captain in many situations similar to this, and Mika even more. It always amazed him how similar they, Mika and now the twins, could all be like their parents despite barely being in their lives.

"So come on! Try to take all three of us!" Shouting in unison again, the twins looked like they were ready to fight with only using their fists. The princess was also as determined as her friends as she looked like she could fight, even in the same manner.

But what many of them had failed to recognize was that the female mercenary was far from willing to strike. Lust/Nela, despite years of training and espionage work betraying many before this job, couldn't find herself to simply knock the children out with a Rosa Ball. Looking upon the kids, their looks of determination and strength gleaming from their eyes, made her feel...ashamed.

"I...I...I..."

"Come On!"

"I Can't!" The kids stepped back, shocked to see their enemy, their former caretaker, yell back at them in tears. Everyone was shocked as the pink haired fell to her knees, dropping her staff and bringing her hands to her face as the tears burst through. "I just can't."

"Huh?" Both twins had quickly lost their determination replaced with confusion as the both tilted their heads in opposite angles. The crew seemed a bit confused as well, though they still needed to see this through. However, there was still one princess who just seemed to get even more angry.

"Why?" The twins and crew looked at Titi sounding as angry as well as sounding disappointed that her once trusted caretaker didn't have the gull to actually capture her or the twins. The boys blinked in surprise wondering what was wrong with Titi. The girl ignored the expressions and continued to scream out. "Why can't you?"

"I just can't!" Lust/Nela shouted back removing her hands from her face, though the tears still fell. The kids to flinch back in surprise seeing the look of despair and sorrow in her eyes. The tears were loosely falling from her face as she looked down at the sand not wanting to see the looks from the kids or the others that were looking on.

"Why Not!"

"Because...because..." Everybody waited to hear what excuse the mercenary would give. For the crew, this would be the defining moment for the older women. Whatever she said it would either save her or finish her off. Finally, the pink haired women spoke. "I don't want to anymore." Everyone's eyes widen as the final answer was spoken, surprising many of them.

"What...what are you saying?" Titi was stunned not completely understanding what the mercenary had said. It wasn't hard to literally understand, more like impossible to comprehend. Lust/Nela looked up, tears still flowing from her eyes as she looked at the kids with a pained expression.

"I didn't want to kidnap you!" The group couldn't believe it, especially Nicole who had fought the women earlier, as Lust/Nela confessed again was she continued to look at the kids.

"What are you saying!" The twins shouted out sounding even more confused about their opponent. Oddly enough, the women seem to calm down some as she started to explain.

"Well at first I didn't mind, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Sabo quickly interrupted still not seeing what the former caretaker was talking about despite only getting a few words out. The crew seemed somewhat to agree, though only because the first sentence didn't exactly help her case. The woman bent over seeing that no one seem to believe and she couldn't blame them.

"Please listen to me." Unless she explained their situation. She never wanted to recall their tragic past, but even explaining it probably won't justify her actions just explain. Everyone looked to the woman, all with neutral looks as the waited to listen. "At first I didn't mind. It was another job with a high pay."

"Typical." Nicole then gave Ryuudo a good jab to his stomach for speaking so rudely while also giving him a sour look. Ryuudo mumbled incoherently as he rubbed his side, while Nicole looked back at the pink haired mercenary.

"Anyhow..."

Two months back.

"I'm so glad that you are willing to be the caretakers." Walking through the royal palace, the two mercenaries in disguise, Lust/Nela and Sloth/Yoyo, walked with Queen Vivi as she showed them around the palace and expressing her great joy having found someone to watch over her daughter and nephews. As she looked back at the new caretakers, she smiled as the two seem to be perfect to watch the rambunctious kids. The two new caretakers though, seemed quite expressionless. Vivi only placed it aside as just being nervous. "You don't know how difficult its been."

"..."

*****SLAP***** "Speak Yoyo!"

"...Was it because the others were not qualified." The sky blue haired man spoke very neutral though sounding very harsh. Vivi shook her head causing the to to raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

"No, it's more like-"

"Attack!" Out of nowhere, several water balloons came crashing down on Nela and Yoyo. Surprised, the two covered themselves as they were pelted with water balloons. Once the barrage stopped, the two new caretakers looked around angry trying to find their attackers.

"Yes! We got them!" The two soon found them as a little boy with black hair with orange tips jumped into view from behind the small wall that separated the brick-like palace to outside. Immediately after, two more kids popped up, one looking identical to the first boy and the other a little girl with blonde hair.

"Ace! Don't jump out, they'll spot us!"

"Yeah! We don't want to get-"

"Titi. Ace. Sabo." All three kids froze as they turned or looked over to the queen and new caretakers neither one of them looking quite pleased with the kids. "Come here please." Not wanting to get the young queen any more angry at them, all three rushed up the group and stood at attention.

"Please introduce yourselves to your new caretakers." The kids looked up to the two new adults looking very unamused with them as did the mercenaries in disguise. Though disgruntled, the blonde girl was the first to step up.

"I'm Titi, the princess."

"I'm Ace."

"And I'm Sabo."

"Hello, I'm Nela and this is Yoyo, well be your new caretakers." The secret mercenary put on a bright smile as she lowered herself a bit trying to be less intimidating to the children. However, the kids didn't seem all that interested. Instead they seem to be analyzing them as they walked around the two.

"I give them a week." spoke the boy with the missing tooth as he stopped right in front of the two mercenaries/caretakers. Both raised an eyebrow at the child's statement while Vivi seem to sigh.

"You kidding me! I give them a day!" shouted the boy's twin sounding more confident as well as excited. Nela and Yoyo seemed confused not knowing what the kids were talking about.

"I don't get it?" Both caretakers looked over to the queen as she seem not very amused with the children and their assumptions.

"You see, all the caretakers we've hired haven't lasted even a day looking after them." The queen then looked over to the children, her expression disapproving, as they seem to grin with pride in their accomplishments. The undercover mercenaries looked at the kids unbelievably; how bad could these kids be?

"You'll be our hundredth." The two hired caretakers' eyes widen in shock as the little princess spoke with pride and joy. Of course, her mother wasn't so happy with how her daughter was acting.

"We'll be your last." The queen looked back over to the new caretakers as the pink haired women confidently stood against the kids' desires. All three blinked in surprise having yet met a caretaker that stood their ground confidently. While Vivi was relieved with her new staff members, the kids saw it more as a challenge.

"You're on!"

Present...

"Wow, you're just as bad as Mika." With Lust/Nela finishing her story, Akio sent a dry look to the kids as they looked away from his eyes trying to look innocent. The rest of the crew sweat-dropped as they didn't know how mischievous the kids had really been.

"If I may continue." The group looked back at Lust/Nela as she seemed a bit more composed and looking a lot better than previously. It would seem that a bit of soul searching and explanation can do a lot. "For a while, we were at each others necks; the kids with their pranks and us with punishment. But looking back at it all, it was...fun. More fun than I ever had since That day."

"That day?" repeated Nicole curiously as she titled her head slightly. The mercenary's mood quickly shifted changing her expression to a more pained look. While the action caught the attention of the crew, Lust/Nela continued her story ignoring the question.

"And, over the short time we were together, I began doubting my resolve for the mission though I hid it from the others. I even tried to get them to change their minds and sent Pride on a wild goose chase taking down some desert bandits, the Red Tarantulas or something." Akio's eyes widen as he recognized the name. Though not the Red Tarantulas, but the Red Scorpions. No one else seem to recognize the name as they all payed more attention to the mercenary's story. "But he beat them easily, then came back after meeting our employer in Nanohana some days ago."

"What!" The mercenary and kids looked back at the crew as they all looked shocked. Ever last one of them had their eyes widen to the size of baseballs. Though most of them were just shocked as they had been in Nanohana and possibly could have run into the lion man leader, Akio had pieced together something much sinister.

"And even after so much time I've spent with the group-" Lust/Nela continued to finish her explanation as she started to sound tearful and shameful. The group returned to the mercenary as they waited for her to finish completely. "-even though they are my best friends-" The group's eyes widen. None of them had ever figure they were actually close friends, it just didn't seem to look so. "-I just can't turn my back on the three of you."

"Nela." The three spoke softly as they all stared at their caretaker unable to say anything at the moment. The crew seemed just as befuddled, though Akio had something more pressing to say.

"Your leader." Lust/Nela looked pass the kids and over towards Akio as he wore an expression of seriousness. The kids and the crew also looked over at Akio as he and the mercenary stared at each other; Lust/Nela looking speechless and Akio still very serious. "Who is he really?"

"Have you ever heard of the Seven Deadly Sins story."Everyone, but the kids, gasped. While the Titi, Ace, and Sabo seemed confused as they had never heard the story before, while the crew's eyes widen. The female looked through the group seeing the whole crew recognize the title of the story she mentioned. _'Just like I thought.'_

"Well, think of how that story is like on a more human basis." The kids still looked confused at the pink haired mercenary and were now joined by the crew wondering where she was going with this explanation. Lust/Nela sighed realizing she would need to explain their story. "Let **me** tell you all a story."

_Once upon a time, on the island once known as Heavenly Island, an island was separated by status. The rich were located in the inner and highest point of the island far separated from those they deemed worthless, at the base of the highest point the regular class of people lived, and the outer most edge of the island was where the poor were forced to live. This was so that only those at the top could never fear of outside forces destroying their lifestyle. But even while the rich lived pampered, there were seven families within the noble class that stood against this separation._

_Even though they could never bring down such a system, they and their children worked their hardest to connect the people together. And for a time, it would almost seem like they succeeded, but that was all a ruse. The eighth family, who they had thought were helping, betrayed the families stealing all their wealth and revoked their titles. They were mad out as traitors and sentence to be tortured until death. Only their children could escape, vowing to one day bring down the system._

"...Of course, they would eventually loss their way and forget their vows roaming seas under the vices that had plagued their families." Lust/Nela then finished her story becoming instantly solemn. She looked up to see the group's reaction. While the twins were very bemused by the story, the rest seemed stunned. The crew, even if vaguely, instantly connected certain parts of the story Selim had once told them to Lust/Nela's story. It was too uncanny to be coincidence.

"That..." The crew looked to the princess and were surprised to see how stunned she was. Her mother had told her before, not all royalty or nobles were as kind as their family or that she was told of were good. But the story Lust/Nela told of, was horrible compared to the other stories. "...That can't be real?"

"It already has." Titi looked back down at the woman as she answered her question.

"They..." The kids looked back over to the crew as Nicole began to speak looking even more traumatized then Titi had been earlier at the woman's story. The other crew members seemed grim as they too realized the same thing that Nicole was now speaking. "They...were you, aren't they."

"Yes." The kids looked back at the mercenary their eyes widening in shock. Could it really be true?

"Nela?"

"We are the children in my story and the former angels that became the Seven in the other." The kids were quickly went silent with the Lust/Nela confirming their suspicions. The crew jerked slightly in shock that they were right. For the kids, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Do you mean that all of them." Sabo spoke up realizing that they story had six more victims. He couldn't even finish knowing he was most likely correct, but still didn't want to believe. Lust/Nela nodded as she gazed over to the unconscious two style swordsman.

"No way." Ace gasped as he caught on to what his brother was speaking about. Arkan, Yoyo, and Zeichi; they were all part of of Seven Deadly Mercenary, they all had experienced the same event.

"Nela." Never could Titi imagine that any of these guys, who she once saw as trusted friends and then heartless enemies, have such a horrible life at an island that believed in the prestige instead of it's people. Her mother had always taught her that she wasn't above the people they ruled, but equals and should be respected as they respected them.

"At first we wanted to join the Revolutionaries or at least tell them about our home's situation to free everyone, but even when we sent letters we never got a reply." Lust/Nela seem to continue with her story though it only seem to make the SDM group even more unfortunate.

"The Revolutionaries." Akio spoke with slight pain from his wound. The crew looked over to Akio hearing him speak up with familiarity of the name. The first-mate kept his mouth shut keeping another all important secret from the crew.

"The Revolutionaries?" Unlike Akio, the twins had no idea of the Revolutionaries and, more importantly, who ran it. Titi was at least somewhat familiar having heard some concern about the group from the King's Summit though not knowing the more important issue about the Revolutionaries.

"They often help free countries that are ruled by tyrannical governments and help build a better country." Seeing as the kids would know nothing about the Revolutionaries, she explained to them quickly and simply. As she spoke, she seem to wear a small smile though it quickly turn to a frown as she continued.

"However, because we couldn't reach them, we lost hope. Then we turned our backs on our promise and became mercenaries." Lust/Nela spoke with pain laced in her voice as she spoke. "And many years passed before we were given this mission."

"From Capone?"

"A man working for Capone. Cadrid, I think." The pirate crew's eyes widen instantly recognizing the name of the man they had met back on Pit-sang. Each one of the crew had their own little grudge against the man. "Like you all know, he asked us to kidnap the princess and her to friends."

"Why though?" Nicole spoke up with great concern knowing full well who Cadrid worked for. Lust/Nela looked up surprising the group with a slightly puzzled look.

"Pride said that is was for the money, but he also thought that there was something more." The group looked at the mercenary with surprise. What other reason would their to kidnap the kids. Before any of them could ask, the sound of someone clapping could be heard throughout the ruins. Lust/Nela immediately froze as she looked towards the ruins with fear etched across her face. Everyone turned towards where the mercenary was looking only to be shocked at who was the one clapping.

"Very nice Nela." Laying across part of a broken wall, the one named Pride seem to be applauding the female mercenary for whatever reason with a toothy grin stretched across his face. The crew gasped and those that could still fight prepared to do so. "Though I like the other version better."

"Pride!" Nela spoke with a great amount of fear. Akio and Ryuudo took notice of both the lack of title as well as the fear evident on her face. It didn't seem like the leader wasn't being friendly with the young women. "What-"

"What are you doing here!" Ryuudo finished for the mercenary as he, Akio, and Lena readied to fight, or at least try in Akio's case. Akio was quickly restrained by Nicole in an effort to keep his wounds from increasing, Ryuudo and Lena were the ones ready to fight. The lion man laughed as he slipped off wall and walked forward casually.

"Completing our mission." said the lion man looking directly at the kids. While the remaining crew prepared to fight, the kids, despite having put on a brave face in front of Nela, were now terrified as they tried to step away from the approaching mercenary.

"And of course." The lion man stopped halfway near the group taking his cat-like eyes off the kids and on to Nela with a sour look. "Disposing of a traitor."

"Wait! Pride-"

"I think we've had enough of the charade now, Nela." Both former and current mercenaries looked over to Akio, the first-mate glaring at the lion man sternly. "How about you show us who you really are." Pride raised an eyebrow wondering what the young man was speaking about. Ryuudo and Lena looked back at Akio not clear on what he was saying while Nicole seemed absolutely puzzled. The kids were just as confused. Pride chuckled as he continued to walk towards the kids.

"I don't know what you're-"

"It's over Selim!" Everyone except Akio looked back at Nela in shock as she spoke a name familiar to all of them. The group quickly looked back at the lion man, as he stood patiently though looking surprised. Getting a bit furious, Nela continued to shout. "We've lost!"

"What are you talking about?" shouted Lena looking back at the female mercenary not believing what she had said. Nicole, Ryuudo, and the kids seemed just as unbelieving as the sniper. Only Akio remained stern, looking at the head mercenary. Lena then pointed to the side where Selim was thought to be still in his bag. "Selim's right-"

"Desert Pride Slash!" The group flinched back as the lion man suddenly slashed down sending four slash wave towards the bag. All but Akio and Nela gasped in shock as the slash wave cut through the bag easily.

"Seli-huh?" The group was about to scream in great concern for the storyteller, until they notice bits of straw fly from the bag. Looking closer at the slashed bag, the group gasped to see.

"S-straw?" spoke Nicole sounding confused and now even more concerned as she and the rest of the group looked to the lion man.

"We never had Selim-" The group looked over to Nela as she looked both fearful but undeterred. The leader of the mercenary group looked over to his former teammate analyzing her. While it amazed him that she would betray him so readily, he only smirked. The lion man then began to shrink before group, his animal features disappearing becoming more human, until a very familiar figure stood before them. "-because he's been the one running the operation."

"No-"

"-way!" All but Akio gasped as they now looked upon their one-time guide standing almost triumphantly in front of them wearing an equally triumphant smirk. Akio just continued to glare at the man they had once considered a friend.

"Long time no see." Now as a human, Selim/Pride's voice sounded mush the same as before only more serious and less casual. He then looked over to Akio giving him an impressed smile though still a bit tense. "I owe you a good punch."

"Whatever." replied Akio sounding nonchalant, however, still glaring back at the man as he recalled the incident that had occurred the previous day. Selim snickered seeing how uninterested the first-mate was about his challenge.

"What gave me away?" Despite asking a question, Selim far from curious about how Akio figured out his identity. Akio huffed as he looked over to Nela.

"Your member-"

"EX-member." Selim quickly corrected Akio showing no hint of remorse about what he had said. Nela felt a small pang in chest hearing speak about her so distastefully.

_'Even after everything we went through.'_ The former mercenary looked down at the sand, no longer able to handle Pride/Selim's glare. While the crew was more focused on the sun blonde haired mercenary, the kids looked back seeing their former caretakers sadness and pain. Their eyes even widen when some tears breached through her closed eyes.

"Nela."

"Whatever." Though he didn't now it why, Akio was becoming quickly angered by the comment that Selim had said so callously. But for the moment it didn't matter. "Nela gave a lot of hints."

"Of course, that emotionally fool." The whole crew was becoming quickly irked with the man. It shocked them that they had traveled with this bastard, who had happily guide them through the desert and told stories of all kinds. The kids turned back to Selim, now looking very mad. Like the crew, they had trusted the man and thought of him as a friend. But this one-eighty change in personality just made them so angry.

"But I have no time for fools." The man then rushed forward aimed for the kids with Nela still behind them depressed. The kids gasped as they stepped back in shock at the man's sudden movement. "I have a mission to complete-"

"You won't be doing anything!" The Zoan type user caught sight of Lena and Ryuudo now rushing at him and blocking his path from the kids. Both were already well armed ready to take the man down by any means as their facial expressions clearly showed. Though that did not stop the lion's charge.

"Ryuudo! Lena! Wait!" Though Akio shouted, with Nicole holding him back from exerting himself, the two didn't listen as Lena readily took aim and Ryuudo readied to punch the man. But Selim, even while in front of an impressive half-Fishmen and sniper, continued forward with a smirk.

"Sting-!

"Fishmen Ka-!"

"-and I pride myself on a swift completion! Prideful Slash!" Transforming quickly, Pride/Selim slashed at the two attacking pirates. While he destroyed Lena's pistol, shocking the girl, Ryuudo was more unfortunate as he was hit by the attack. The large half-Fishmen flew back landing hard on the sandy ground.

"Ahhh!" As Nicole screamed in fear of her friends, Akio was trying to move hoping to save their nakama. Unfortunately, his body had taken so much damage that his movements where haltered to a slow pace. Ignoring Lena going to Ryuudo's aid, Pride/Selim kept his path heading for the children.

"Dammit." Akio closed his eyes in pain as he tried to force himself up cursing at his lack of strength as he watched as the lion man neared the stunned children.

"Stand Behind Me!" The kids were suddenly pushed back as Nela, with her bo staff in hand, stood in front of them ready to fight. Titi and the twins stared in shock seeing the woman, once trying to capture them, now protecting them willingly and determinedly. Pride/Selim froze in mid-slash seeing Nela before him.

"My, how defiant."

"Enough Selim!" As the woman shouted, she swung her staff making Pride/Selim jump back a bit to avoid being hit. The lion man growled at the woman as he was beginning to lose patience. "Stop this! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"When has that ever stopped us." The lion man spoke the truth, they never considered any of the jobs they took or the actions they did. It made Nela feel disgusted with herself. They were being as selfish as Those people on That island. She continued to glare at her former leader as he did the same. "What makes this situation any different."

"Everything!" Nela shouted out with great anger that surprised Pride/Selim as well as the crew and kids. After her shout, Nela lowered her staff as she looked down, her pink hair covering her eyes, as she looked to be bubbling with anger. "We didn't become mercenaries to hurt people, we did it to help our home."

"Pff." While the crew and kids were surprised to hear such a truth from the former mercenary, Pride/Selim was less than concern about what Nela had said. "That was a fool's promise."

"That was **our** promise!"

"Enough of this!" The lion man charged forward, faster than Nela could keep with. As he appeared in front of the pink haired female, she gasped in shock as she stepped back bo still in hand. The Zoan type user smirked as he sent his fist into Nela's stomach. "Beast King Fist!"

"Gah!" Nela coughed out blood as she flew back and over the kids landing in the sand then sliding almost off the edge. The action shocked everyone, never expecting Pride/Selim to actual be so brutal to his own friend. The crew, at least those conscious, glared angrily at the lion man as he stood proudly over the kids.

"And now." Pride/Selim looked down on the kids wearing a vicious and cruel smile. Though the kids were scared shit-less, Ace and Sabo acted quickly standing in front of Titi ready to fight. The lion man chuckled finding the twin's sense of duty amusing, but useless. "I'll be taking you three."

"Ace! Sabo! Titi!" As the female pirates shouted with great distress, Akio tried his hardest, probably breaking every muscle in his body, to rescue the kids. Before he could make any move, he soon caught sight of a familiar figure in the distance in the ruins causing him to smile and relax.

"It's over-"

"Spark Pistol!" Before his hand could reach the kids, Pride/Selim looked back to the ruins as a electrical sphere hurtled towards him. He quickly jumped away from the electrical attack allowing it to pass above the kids before dissipating harmlessly.

"Wow!" The kids had watched the electrical sphere through the whole motion finding it fascinating. On the other hand, Pride/Selim has more worried about where the attack came from and looked back at the ruins.

"About time you showed up." The young sniper commented snidely as she tended Ryuudo's wounds. The figure than walked forward from the ruins, her clothes looking somewhat tattered, as said figure was followed behind by three others, one of them being animal.

"Mika!" The kids instantly recognized who the figure was and couldn't be happier to see her. Pride/Selim looked rather disgruntled as he watch his chaser finally appear after he had disposed of one of her nakama. From what he could tell, how angry the young pirate captain had been, she looked ten times more so. Even his animal senses were screaming to run as the girl had a very intimidating aura surrounding her.

"Don't hurt my nakama." The everyone, with happy expressions, as Mika now stood before the jackass glowing with electrical power the shadow of her hair covering her eyes making it more so serious. Behind her, Nore limped out of the ruins carrying a beaten and wounded Drake with Biri standing next to them looking worriedly at the fallen man. The lion man seem to be in a sweat as he saw the female figure stare back at him with unbridled anger, determination, and...

"Don't You Dare Touch My Family!" Sisterly love.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Author's note:**

**A:Whoa! Sorry it's taken me awhile, but this chapter had to go through a revision before finally getting it the right way! Still no word on Danthemanwithaplan7, so the movie will have to be put off for some time. **

**So enjoy my other stories like; Straw Hat Family, Omake Corner, Pokemon: Destiny, Chibi Vampire and a Werewolf, Pika! AAML, and my brand new story; Xros Epoch.**

**And just in case I didn't say anything already, some notes to be said to my anonymous reviewers. **

**Assassin's Creed Boy: Your free request is accepted! And I know exactly where he'll be! Also accepted your other requests if you made them recently.**

**RotPQfan: I completely forgot about Angel Island on Skypiea, however, the two Angel Islands are different. I can't explain any further without revealing anything...BUT I like teasing fans so all I can say is you won't recognize my Angel Island at first. Also, whether Vegapunk is alive or not remains to be undetermined in my fic, but ACB (Assassin's Creed Boy)'s OC won't be working for him. Also accepting your other request.**

**Also, I have a question for all of my anonymous fans. Why don't you guys like have an account? It's gotta be difficult to keep track of all the fics you read as well as checking them. Their tons of people that just have accounts just for the fact of favoriting. Plus it's free to join! Of course, if you're like me when I got my account, and feel like you should actually offer something, then I understand. **

**Okay with everything said and done, let's move on to...**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gakuen Grand Line**

Day 1: 4th Period – Cooking

"And this is where the Cooking class is!" Once again, Chibi Mika dragged in Chibi Lena, looking rather disgruntled but no longer fighting it, as they entered the kitchen like room. "This is my favorite class."

"Yeah, thanks for the lift." spoke Chibi Lena jokingly as she picked herself up and followed her self-imposed guide to her station.

"Hello Mika." Waiting for them, a long, brown haired chibi girl waved to Chibi Mika. The guide waved back excitingly allowing for her friend to see Chibi Lena. "Oh! Who is this?"

"I'm Lena." Cutting Chibi Mika off, Chibi Lena greeted the girl seeing as she was the most normal person she was met. "The new transfer student-"

"And out new member!" Chibi Mika pushed her way back into the conversation making Chibi Lena red with frustration. Chibi Nicole, however, found it amusing and giggled.

"Well then, welcome to out club."

*****BBRRRRIING*****

"Oi, oi. Settle down." The class quickly settled into their seats as a blonde haired man with a small goatee walk into the class. As Chibi Lena observed the man, she found him as possibly another odd teacher, as he only had one of his eyes; his left, revealed and had a curly eyebrow.

"Good morning, Mister Sanji~." spoke all the chibi girls, minus Chibi Mika and Lena, all sounding very sweet and cute. While Chibi Lena found it odd, seeing the blonde teacher suddenly start twirling around with heart shaped eyes.

"~Good Morning! Mellorines~!" All the chibi girls seem to giggle with the teachers behavior, all except Chibi Mika, though smiling cheerfully, Lena, very confused, and Nicole, generally trying to be a good student. The love teacher soon stopped his twirling as he turned to the chibi male groups giving them a unsatisfied look.

"Morning shitty students."

"Morning Pedo-cook." Was the chibi male student's replies that made the whole class laugh. Chibi Lena was very confused as the teacher did nothing as he walked to his private station coolly.

"Alright everyone! We're going to have a free day, so cook whatever you want before class is up." Chibi Sanji then gave out Chibi Lena's first assignment; cook something good. Easy right?

"So what should we make?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Unfortunately not.

"This is the fifth time this week! Stop allowing her to cook!" With the fire department having put out yet another fire in this class, Chibi Justin had another talk with Chibi Sanji while also pointing to Chibi Mika.

"I didn't cook this time!" Chibi Mika's group looked like they had just been through a food war; all their hair was a mess, some parts of her clothes were burnt, and various foods covered all three girls. They were lucky compared to the rest of class.

"I can assure you, Miss Monkey did not touch a single thing." Surprisingly, Chibi Sanji was standing up for the girl, an act Lena found curious. The chibi fireman nodded and soon left with his crew leaving the mess to the school.

"Uh? What just happened?" asked Chibi Lena for, even though she had been their and seen the whole thing, she was still confused how everything ended with a small plate of sizzling and, strangely, crackling piece of meat.

"I'll tell you, Miss Lena." The chibi group watched as Sanji took a small piece of the meat, gently cooled the piece, and eat it. He made sounds of enjoyment as he slowly chewed his food tasting the unique favor. "Your group has made an absolutely flavorful and spicy dish. A+ to Mika's group."

"Really!" Chibi Nicole seem to be in heaven as she eyes grew large and sparkled. Two things that made Sanji twirl around in love mode again.

"Oh Nicole-swan~!"

"I knew the Firecracker Special would be a hit!" Chibi Mika threw her fist in the air triumphant. Chibi Sanji quickly stopped his love mode as he addressed the chibi male students.

"All of you, clean this place up."

"Why Us?"

"I Still Don't Know What's Going On!"

Nothing that hasn't already happen, Selena. ;)

**A: Okay, I have one more thing to announce! I before reviewing this chapter, go back to the prologue and read it again. You might be surprised. Until next time! Ja Ne! **


	44. Chapter 42: The Princess Captured

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, with the crew having landed on Alabasta Mika soon discovered her new family members only for them to be kidnapped by the SDM group. With all of the Hurricane crew in action, only Pride, revealed to be Selim all along, remains still bent on completing the mission. Will Mika be able to defeat the lion man? Or will Pride/Selim hand the kids over to Cadrid._

The Princess Captured!

"Spark Fist" Mika vs. Selim "the Prideful"

"And Don't You Dare Touch Family!" Akio's eyes widen in shock and realization of what the captain had just said. Of course, the rest of the crew hadn't realized it themselves as they watched in pride and confidence in their captain. However, Mika's determined statement had caught the one person it shouldn't have.

"Family?" Pride/Selim spoke softly, speaking mainly to himself, sounding very much confused. However, Akio had caught what the lion man said as he looked back to him in shock. The Zoan type didn't catch Akio's expression, etched with worry, as he looked back over to the kids.

As he peered at all three, he took note of each feature the kids had. He had always found strange that the twins were considered the princess's 'cousins', but never put much thought into it believing it was probably genetics. However, now it seemed that their looks were nothing similar to anyone on either the king's or the queen's side. Pride/Selim looked back at the enraged teen, eyeing her curiously and cautiously as he spoke calmly.

"What are you to the princess and her 'cousins'."

"I'm-!"

"Mika Don't!" Before she could thoughtlessly shout out in rage, Akio quickly shouted at her taming her back. Instantly, Mika closed her mouth biting her bottom lip though still looking angry as she glared at the lion man.

The mercenary growled as he turned to the injured first-mate angry that he was being denied am answer. Akio took notice and glared back at the lion completely unafraid despite his current condition. And since he was in that condition, Pride/Selim found it easy to get rid of him. "Silence!"

Akio flinched back as the lion launched towards him, claws ready to slash. Nicole was just as shocked seeing the mercenary head towards her friend, forgetting that she could fight back with Dahlia Tempest. She held onto the injured Ryuudo tightly as the lion man prepared to slash at the downed Akio.

"Spark Shotgun!"

The mercenary looked to the side to see a large electrical sphere, larger than he could remember them being, flying straight towards him. He stopped just before reaching the pirates and quickly backed away letting the attack fly by. As he looked back at his opponent, his eyes widen to see Mika running straight at him.

"Leave my nakama alone; Spark Buster!" With a glowing fist, Mika went to deck Pride/Selim. The lion man dodged the attack, but quickly eyed another glowing hand aimed under her other arm aimed at him.

"Shit!"

"Spark pistol!"

"Prideful Slash!" Reacting quickly to the attack, the Zoan type slashed at the electrical attack. While the slash had enough effect to destroy the attack, yet he had taken a bit of a shock from the attack. As he stepped back, sporadically being shocked from the attack, he looked back shocked to see the pirate captain coming back at him with a normal punch.

"Oof!" The punch landed dead center on his face sending him flying back, however, he did not fall back instead catching himself while rubbing his cheek now bruised. He stared at his hand, covered slightly in blood and fur, then at the girl with a furious glare and a single thought.

'_That had actually hurt.'_ While he knew he wasn't the defensive type like his Greed and Gluttony, he could take a punch from any rookie pirate, but this one was comparably different. He looked back at the girl, who was quickly running his way with another electrical attack.

"Spark Gatling Gun!" Launching several electrical spheres hurdled their way towards the lion man. However, this was an easy attack to dodge as he slashed up a wall of sand, making the attacks dissipate on impact.

"Kids, come over here quickly!" As the fight ensued, Nicole took charge of the children; who were watching the fight intensely and with great excitement. Seeing as they weren't listening, Nicole made a bold move and rushed towards them leaving Akio on the ground. As she ran, she looked over to Lena who was mopping over the loss of one of her pistols and shouted.

"Lena, we need to get the kids!" Lena looked over to Nicole with a tearful look, almost looking cute, which caused Nicole to stop for second captured by the teen's unintentional cuteness. She shook her head of the scene, and returned to the task at hand.

"Lena!"

"But…But…But my pistol."

"Lena!"

"Fine~." Though very begrudgingly and with much inner turmoil, Lena left her shattered gun and joined Nicole as they hurried to the kids. Unaware of the on approaching teens, the kids were shaken out of their viewing pleasure by the two female nakama. As the kids turned, they were surprised to see Nicole and Lena; with Lena still sad about the gun.

"You need to go, now!" Nicole began pushing the kids away from the Mika's fight, still deadlocked, herding them towards the ruins. Nore, having placed Drake against the wall still injured, was running towards them in hope to remove the kids from the immediate danger.

Unfortunately, Pride/Selim saw this action performed by the remaining able crew members, and was not pleased. Dodging another electrical sphere, the mercenary dug his hand in the sand then threw it at Mika's eyes.

"Sand Attack!"

"Ahh!" Mika didn't have time to react as sand hit her eyes closing them in temporary blindness. While the pirate captain tried to wipe the sand off and out of her eyes, Pride/Selim took his chance. Rushing pass Mika, the lion man went straight for where the unsuspecting children and Nore were going to meet.

"Nore, take-!" As Nicole was about to speak to the stoic man, she caught sight of the charging right for the children. She couldn't react fast enough to grab the kids as the lion man went to grab all three of the children. Nore and Lena had also taken notice, but like Nicole they were too slow to stop him. However, the kids had not noticed a thing.

"Kids!" As all the adults shouted for the kids, Titi, Ace, and Sabo suddenly felt a sense of dread as a large shadow loomed over them. As the children froze and looked towards where the shadow loomed from, they all gasped seeing Pride/Selim stretched out to grab them.

However, before he could he grab all the kids, Titi pushed the twins out of the way while the mercenary grabbed down catching the princess. The twins looked back, as they were caught by Nore, with gasps seeing their friend be captured. "Titi!"

"Guys!" As the young princess yelled out in distress, the lion man sneered at his luck. However, with the princess in hand, the job could still be completed. Pride/Selim jumped away from group and landed on top of one of the ruined buildings with the girl in hand.

"Selim you bastard!" Being only able to watch, Akio shouted out to the lion man as he tried to move. The mercenary paid no mind to him as he looked down the river spotting the boat Nela had spotted some time ago. (Like three chapters ago.) It was rather small, but it didn't matter as long as he delivered the 'package'.

"Give Titi back!" Looking back down, Pride/Selim saw that the pirates below were ready to attack him to save the princess. With Lena taking Nore's place as the twin's protector, Nore was ready for as action as was Nicole as she took Dahlia out.

The Zoan type sneered at the pirates below, knowing he could easily take them on, but knew the job came first. Ignoring the pirates, he leaped off the ruin landing right behind the blinded Mika, who was trying to clear the sand from her eyes, while muttering angry. "Who? What? What's wrong with Titi?"

"Mika, he's behind you!" As Mika tried to open her eyes, she heard the Nicole's voice along with hearing several footsteps coming towards her. Beforehand, she had heard a loud thump behind her meaning that it may be the lion man. Immediately, Mika turned around and tried to grab him.

As Pride/Selim dashed forward, grinning due to believing he would be in the clear soon, he was surprised to fine he couldn't move. In shock, he looked back to find Mika confusedly and curiously holding on to his tail. Despite being temporary blinded, Mika took a lot of interest in what she held. "What's this?"

"Let Go Of My Tail!" Enraged at this act of ignorance and even shock at how she was able to hold him in on spot, the mercenary turned back to the pirate snarling, showing his teeth, and his free claw out ready to attack. Mika, however, still held onto the tail still confused even with hearing the snarling voice.

"Huh?"

"Mika! Look Out!" Pride/Selim slashed towards Mika as Titi shouted from his hold. With the advance warning, Mika jumped back taking the tail with her. This caused the mercenary to then loose his footing and fell on his back. With his arm loosening, Titi wiggled out of his hold and ran towards the pirates.

"Titi!"

"Raaw! Savanna Sweep!" As Nicole and Nore tried to reach the princess, the now furious lion man spin kicked around, taking Mika along for an unintentionally ride, as he kicked up sand. Everyone stopped as they covered their eyes protecting them from the sand, however, Pride/Selim continued until Mika would finally let go.

"Spark Shock!" As she hanged onto Pride/Selim, Mika released a small electric shock through the lion man's body. The attack was very effective as the mercenary began becoming disorientated causing his spin to become wild. Eventually, Pride/Selim regained his control and finally caught sight of the teen on his tail, and retaliated with a kick.

"Get Off!"

"Waaah!" With that kick, Mika finally let go sending her flying in the direction of Nicole and Nore. Since Titi was short, Mika blew over the girl and crashed into her nakama. The sand soon settled allowing Titi to see that her rescuers were now on the ground in a pile. She looked on in confusion until she was suddenly grabbed again.

"I pride myself on Not losing my prey." Titi looked up in shock recognizing the voice to see the smirking lion man once again. Not wanting to be captured again, the princess tried thrashing about though had little effect on him. Pride/Selim then turned and dashed away heading for the approaching boat.

"Whoa, what a trip." Mika recovered from her spin trip quickly as she sat up whole on top of her downed nakama. As she rubbed her head and looking around curiously, she spotted the lion man was running away.

"Hey! Where Are You Going!" Appalled by her opponent's apparent cowardice, Mika jumped off her nakama and chased after him. Meanwhile, Nicole and Nore recovered with a confused look as they saw Mika run off. Of course, the eldest female had more concerned matters as she looked around.

"Where's Titi?"

"She got caught by Selim!" Nicole and Nore looked back in surprise as Lena shouted to them with Ace and Sabo behind her. Both nakama gasped as they realized why Mika was running off. Lena then pointed out down the river as she continued to speak.

"He's heading for the boat!"

"Let's hu-"

"Mika can handle it." The group looked back to see Akio struggle to stand up with pained yet determined expression. Nicole gasped picking herself up and rushed over to Akio. The first-mate momentarily lost his footing only for Nicole to catch them and give him support.

"Akio, please don't strain yourself."

"And what do you mean 'Mika can handle it'?" Akio looked over to where Lena stood, her faced etched with concern and dissatisfaction, as she stared back at the first-mate. She left the twins and stomped over to Akio and Nicole, appalled with the boxer's statement.

"That guy took down someone with a 110 million beli bounty! We should-"

"And what can we do?" Lena stopped as Akio now shouted at the girl. Nicole was bit shocked hearing Akio yell while Nore seemed as silent as ever. Akio then pointed to Ryuudo and then Drake as he angrily and begrudgingly spoke.

"Me, Ryuudo, and Drake are down. Despite her new….friend, Nicole won't be enough even with Nore helping her, and we need to watch over Ace and Sabo. Mika will be fine."

"And don't forget the marines." Nore finally spoke as he seemed to somewhat agree with the younger man. Lena quickly lost her rage as she looked to Nore in shock. Also surprised, Nicole looked at Akio wondering if he had known this, and to Nore's surprise he did.

The ever stoic man raised an eyebrow curiously towards Akio asking the silent question; how do you know? Seeing Nore's silent expression along with its question, Akio raised a single finger up causing everyone to be silent. With only the wind blowing through the ruins, all of them could clearly hear the stomps of the giant pachyderm as well as fell it. "Whatever they were riding before, is going to be here shortly and probably bringing marines with it."

"What are we going to do then?" Lena went from agitated to frantic quickly, realizing they were practically stuck. However, she soon remembered how they had gotten there in the first place. Lena looked over to far side of the ruins where Carue and the rest of the Duck Squad were safely watching on. Lena then pointed to the duck having a brilliant idea.

"How about the-"

"Everyone's cloaks are in shreds. They'll shot us almost immediately" Nore had immediately seen where the young teen was going, and unfortunately it wouldn't do them any better than just hiding throughout the ruins. Lena quickly lost her smile and sighed as she gave an expression of defeat.

"It was a good idea Lena." The sniper looked over to Nicole as she and Akio walked or limped their way to where Drake had been place in the shade. The young chef gave Lena a small smile trying to make Lena feel better.

"Let's just have the twins run up to the marines and-" As Akio spoke of his plan, he suddenly felt a hold on his leg stopping him and Nicole from advancing. Both looked down to see that they were next to Ryuudo as he was the one grabbing Akio's leg. While Akio was concern as to why Ryuudo had stopped them and only now spoke up, Nicole looked shocked to see her friend conscious. Even Lena and Nore looked in surprise that the half-Fishman was moving.

"Ryuudo!"

"What is it?" Having caught everyone's attention, Ryuudo then used his other arm and pointed towards where Mika and Pride/Selim had ran off to. Everyone looked onto the direction in confusion wondering what he was trying to state. Eventually Ryuudo spoke up.

"The twins ran off in that direction." A moment of silence came across the group while only the wind blew pass them as the information sunk in. And so, after a few seconds.

"What!"

Meanwhile down the river, the chase was still on. Mika was catching up fast to the lion man still holding on to the thrashing princess as they made their way down the river and through the ruins. Pride/Selim had taken notice that the pirate was gaining on him. Something that surprised him greatly. He tried to pick up his speed, but Mika had only done the same with even more speed. As he focused to the goal ahead, the lion man did not see that his chaser's feet were beginning to glow.

"Lightning Dash!" With both her feet on the ground and still glowing, Mika crouched then shot forward releasing the electrical energy. Much like the attack's name, she easily closed the gap between her and Pride/Selim while also readying an electrified punch.

The Zoan type turned around, seeing how far the pirate was behind him, only to be shocked when he saw the glowing punch from Mika coming straight at him. Unable to dodge in time, Mika's fist collided with the lion man's face knocking him and sending him crashing on his back. "Gah!"

"Mika, help!" The princess, seeing her 'cousin', immediately screamed out in need as she continued to try to break from the lion's hold that had lighten but yet to release. Hearing the cry for help, Mika noticed the young girl and looked with an expression of confusion.

"Titi? What are you doing here?"

The princess deadpanned realizing that Mika hadn't intentional come to save her, rather, just to beat up the Zoan type. Neither one of them noticed that the lion man was not yet unconscious. As Mika approached to free Titi, Pride/Selim's hold tighten and then jumped back on his feet with a punch ready. "Beast King Fist!"

"Mika!" Titi screamed out as the large furred man's fist landed right at Mika's stomach launching her back as she coughed some small amount of blood. The pirate captain clenched her stomach in pain as she looked back at the lion man with one eye open and growled at him.

"Bastard."

"You wanna fight!" As Pride/Selim spoke, he brought out a rope he had hidden on him and quickly tied the princess up. The lion man then tossed the girl over to the side in the shrinking shade of a ruined building.

"Let's fight!" The princess groaned a bit in pain from the toss loud enough for Mika to hear and become quickly angered. And with the lion man finally standing still, she could contently release he rage upon him.

"Don't worry Titi, once I take care of this jerk we'll get you home!" With that said to the princess, Mika charged with her arms glowing with electricity. The lion man didn't feel threaten as he too charged forward his claws out and ready to strike. The two fighters charged at each other, they met in the middle only two feet apart as they threw their attacks at each other.

"Spark Buster!" Mika sent her electrified punch towards the lion man, however, her opponent dodged though only missing by a small margin. Pride/Selim smirked as a launched his hand with his clawed fingers joined at a central point like a spear aimed at her.

"Lion's Spear!" Mika tried to dodge the attack; however, her footing was not strong in the sand and allowed the opponent's attack to stab into her left shoulder. The spark women clenched her teeth in pain and was pushed back some. Titi gasped at the sight, this being truly the first time she had ever seen someone fight so furiously.

"Mika!"

Recovering quickly, Mika over at her shoulder seeing the wound as blood trickled down from it. The wound hadn't been too deep; she still could move her shoulder and arm. And since she could still fight; Mika once again began generating more electrical power and bringing it to her hands then fingers. The lion man knew what was coming; he had been dodging and evading this attack since earlier. He readied to counter as Mika was about to fire.

"20-Cailber-"

"Get'em Mika!"

"Not this time: Sandy-

"Spark Pis-Huh?" Pride/Selim stopped in mid-defensive move looking at Mika rather deadpanned just like the princess was. Instead of a large electrical sphere flying at the lion man, the growing sphere suddenly went out. Neither of them knew what had happened, but for the mercenary it looked to be his advantage.

Meanwhile Mika stood at her spot, looking very stupid and dumbfounded, as her hand was still extended out. She kept trying to summon her electrical powers at first silently, then she began muttering, and finally she went berserk. Both fighter and captive were dumbfounded by the scene before them as the stood, or lay in Titi's case, silently watching until Titi spoke. "Okay Mika, you can stop messing with him. He's completely confused."

"What happened to my power?" This did not bold well with the young princess as she now cried despairingly and silently losing her faith in her cousin. For Pride/Selim though, he smirked twistedly as he recalled his travels with the pirate group.

"It seems you have finally run out of your 'spark' energy, Mika."

"Huh?" Both the real and the pirate princesses were confused with what the lion man had spoken about. However, they both had their own reasons to be confused. Titi's was because she didn't understand how Mika's spark powers work while Mika's was far simpler.

"How do you know tha-" However, Mika was unable to complete her question, Pride/Selim was already in front of her ready to slash wearing a most cruel grin. Luckily, Mika's quick agility and instincts saved her as she easily dodged the slash, but quickly reacted with a kick.

Surprising the lion man greatly, the kick sent him hurdling towards a ruined building crashing right through its crumbling wall. The princess cheered in success, hoping that her pirate cousin had vanquished the evil man. Of course, Mika-as naïve as she was-knew better, and her battle instincts told her it was far from done. Still posed and ready to fight, Mika watched as the wall next to Pride/Selim's hole broke with the lion man furiously charging at her. He almost looked more animal than man with him blinded by rage.

"Big Cat Fury!" The mercenary lunged at the teen his clawed hands ready to strike. While the furious scared Titi, Mika was far from intimidated by the act. Acting quickly, Mika ducked under the lion allowing him to continue to the other side of the pirate. With his backed turned to her, Mika unsheathed her sword, the Inazuma Akuma, and tried to charge with whatever electrical power she had.

Unfortunately, she had no luck whatsoever, which allowed Pride/Selim to turn around to turn around with his claw out. Mika didn't notice him as she was focused on her inactive powers, but when she did notice it was far too late. The lion man was able to land a slash right on her upper right arm sending a sharp pain terrible pain through Mika's body

Back to the fight, Mika was far from defeated as she tried to slash at the lion with her sword. Her swing, however, was too slow as the mercenary jumped away from the slash. The lion man chuckled snidely as he looked upon the pirate looking back at him with disdain. "You're pretty helpless without your spark powers."

"Hey! I punched you too!"

Pride/Selim quickly remembered their earlier quarrel as he rubbed the cheek Mika had punch. He quickly shook the thought away and returned to the task at hand. "That may be, but you're horrible with a sword."

"My uncle taught me how to sword fight! And he's the greatest!" Mika shouted back at the lion man, sounding insulted by the comment. Pride/Selim raised an eyebrow at the girl hearing this new piece of information.

Once again, another bout about the young pirate's family that now included an uncle along with the kids with unknown connections with her. However, unlike with earlier, he would go uninterrupted if he asked a certain question gone unanswered. Though, he needed to change it, just in case. "This uncle of yours sounds like a real weakling. I wonder if he could even be called a swordsman."

"Take That Back!" Acting much in a way a child would in a same situation, Mika blindly went forward preparing to strike the lion man with her sword. Pride/Selim expected as much and was already prepared to finish the girl off.

The moment Mika quickly approached the mercenary, her sword about to slash down upon him, she didn't expect for her sword to be blocked by the lion man's claws. With both her sword and arms just slight above her and Pride/Selim's head, Mika was unable to defend herself as the mercenary used his other arm to attack. "Beast King Feast!"

"Gaaah!" The teen was sent flying back, letting go of her sword during mid-fall, and kept going until she crashed-but not break-into a wall. The princess was in shock seeing her cousin take such a powerful attack. Even Nela had been brought down by that move.

"That should be the end of you." Titi looked back to the Zoan type as he smirked with pride at his victory. He then began walking over to the princess ready to move out and deliver her to Cadrid. The princess looked at her captor with much disdain and tried to escape as best she could only to amount to nothing as Pride/Selim picked her up with easy. Once again she tried to struggle out of his grip, however, it also proved fruitless as he made her face him and his wicked grin.

"And as for you princess, I've kept my employer waiting long e-**POW**"

"Let Go Of Titi!" From out of seemingly nowhere, both Ace and Sabo clunked Pride/Selim on his furry head each one having a rock to do so. Caught by surprise, the mercenary dropped the princess as he stood in shock and pain while his head began to spin. However, the twins weren't finished.

"And Don't Hurt Our Big Sister!" Discarding the rocks, the twins then punched the same spot. The force of both their punches, while not inhuman like their sister's, was able knock the lion man down.

Recovering from her mild pain from being dropped, Titi had immediately recognized the voices and opened her eyes turning towards them. "Ace! Sabo! What are you doing here?" The boys began to explain themselves as Sabo untied the knot that Pride/Selim had placed on Titi's bindings. Sabo was the first to speak as he finished.

"Well, at first, Ace wanted to help."

"But then Sabo was like, 'We'll just get in the way' and stuff like that." Ace continued from where Sabo left off, speaking on his defense. Sabo and Titi rolled their eyes as Sabo and Ace continued trading off sentences.

"He didn't listen and ran off so I followed him."

"The we saw Mika was like all pow, and bam, and-"

"Then we saw Mika's powers go out-"

"And how she was in trouble-"

"So we attacked!"

"And Now You're Dead!" All three kids froze as they recognized voice almost immediately. They turned to see that Pride/Selim was back standing up, and even more furious than before. No longer was the mercenary calm and collective with only the mission in mind; now all he wanted was the kids to suffer for temporarily knocking him out.

None of the kids could move, partly due to the pure terror they were feeling due to the lion man. Of course, that was not just because they were scared. Any kid in this kind of situation probably would've run for it, however, this was not how the sons of the Pirate King would ever act. Instead, they stood their ground in front of Titi once again ready to defend their precious nakama much like anyone in their family would do. Even if it seemed hopeless.

Honestly, it didn't matter to the incredibly enraged lion man. Running or standing still, he could easily catch these kids without even trying. And while he couldn't kill them, or at least the princess, he could very much easily torture them until they were unconscious. Harsh, but effective. As he looked down on the frozen kids with an enraged and cruel smile, he raised his claw high above aimed to strike the boys down. Despite their brave act, the boys couldn't help but close their eyes hoping that it will lessen the pain while Titi did the same only because she didn't want to watch. Finally done stalling, Pride/Selim went to strike the kids without hesitance.

"Ace! Sabo!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note**

**Yo! Haha! Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying our summer vacation as much as I am!**

**First off, I like to thank the surprising support I'm getting from the Xros Epoch and the many suggestions I have received for it. Thanks everyone, and by the way; all request have been approved it'll just take some time to put them up.**

**Still no word from Dan yet, so the movie seems to be taking a hiatus until such a time comes where me and Dan can get back to work on it. **

**Also, as many you have probably heard, Fanfic has been going deleting stories that have violated the standards that M-rate has set forth. While this will not affect my stories, I am appalled at this kind of action. Please support the M-rated stories, even if they do break standards. There are many good stories that may be targeted by the M-rating Purge and do not deserve to be deleted off this site. There are also rumors going around of a possible blackout for the site which I will gladly be a part of if this does happen. Don't worry though, it doesn't mean I'll stop writing, I'll post once all is clear.**

**Until such a time, please support your favorite M-rated stories. And now, let us move on to…**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gakuen Grand Line**

Day 1: Lunch Part 1

"Welcome to the cafeteria!" Bursting through the doors, Chibi Mika along with Chibi Lena and Chibi Nicole enter the spacious cafeteria where already many chibi students began eating and hanging amongst each other. Chibi Lena was amazed with size as well as the variety of food they served throughout the cafeteria.

"It's massive!"

"There is Chinese, American, Italian, German, Mexican, Delis, Pizza, Ramen, and so many others. You can never go hungry here, and it's all natural" Chibi Nicole explained as she rushed to each section and explained what each served. Chibi Lena has simply flabbergasted that such a school provided so much variety, and actually use food!

"There's no way-!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I'm feeling like pizza!" Before Chibi Lena could say anything, Chibi Mika was jumping up and down like child as she shouted for pizza. The chibi girl sweat-dropped at her supposedly new friend's attitude as she watches as she went running into the crowd.

"Here, follow me to our table." Chibi Nicole waved her hand over gesturing for Chibi Lena to follow. Taking the risk, the chibi girl followed until they reached a table in the middle of the whole cafeteria that was clearly separated from the other tables. Currently sitting at the table was two people she already recognized.

"Ryuudo? Nore?"

"Hey, nice of you to join us." The large chibi man welcomed the two chibi women to the table as they sat down; Chibi Nicole to Chibi Ryuudo and Chibi Lena to Chibi Nore. The stoic Chibi Nore only replied to both of them with a wave as they sat in their seats with Chibi Ryuudo asking.

"What's today's special?"

"Pizza, as said by Mika." The two chibi men nodded seemingly accepting the choice in food. Chibi Lena was confused by why they so easily accepted, but was soon drawn to a crowd making a loud fuss.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What's going on over there?"

"Probably Akio." Chibi Lena looked over to Chibi Ryuudo as he sounded very sure of his answer as he seemed to watch the action from the table. The other chibis joined in as the crowd miraculously separated for them to see.

"The north pole is the coldest!"

"No, the south pole is!" In the middle of the circle, to chibi men were arguing over the dumbest question in the world. The first chibi, Chibi Brock, argued for the South Pole while the second, Chibi Akio, argued for the North Pole. All around them, the crowd was split right down the middle for the argument though mostly to see a fight.

And they would soon have one; Chibi Brock soon took out two kendo sticks while Chibi Akio placed boxing gloves on his hands. The two then went straight at each other, both screaming.

"South Pole!"

"North Pole!"

"Shut Up!" Right as both Chibi Brock and Chibi Akio meet in the middle, Chibi Mika appeared punching the top of both their heads with an annoyed look. The whole chibi crowd awed in disappointment and they soon began to disperse. Meanwhile, Chibi Mika picked up Akio and dragged him along with the pizza to their table.

"Wow." Chibi Lena was left stunned at the scene, believing that the two arguers were surely going to tear the cafeteria apart. Yet, they were both easily subdued by her guide.

"Hey! I got our pizza." Now wearing a smile, Chibi Mika placed the pizza on the table with Akio sitting whole rubbing his bump. However, he quickly took notice of the new member at the table and looked over to Chibi Mika as she took half of the pizza.

"Mika?" Before she could take a bite, Chibi Mika looked over to Chibi Akio as he shifted his gaze from her to Chibi Lena. Understanding the signaling, Chibi Mika looked behind her to realize that Chibi Lena was there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! This is Lena; she transferred her and is now part of our group."

"Wait, I never said that-."

"Welcome to the group, Lena. I'm Akio; hurry up and grab a slice before Mika gets a hold of it." Unable to complete her sentence, Chibi Akio had, like everyone else, already accepted her into whatever group she was now a part of and went to grab a slice. Flabbergasted, Chibi Lena just watched as her new 'friends' each grab a slice, ate, and talk leaving the poor newcomer confused.

'_What exactly was I forced to join?'_

In due time, Lena, in due time. :)

**That's all from me, until next time! Ja Ne!**


	45. Chapter 43: That Which Is Familiar

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen; after following the kidnappers to the Port of Ruins, the Hurricane crew took down each member of the Seven Deadly Mercenary Group until only the leader Pride-revealed to be Selim the storyteller and former guide-was left. The marines will be soon upon them, much of the crew is injured, and Mika has been knocked out as a boat makes its way up river. Will Pride/Selim finally accomplish his mission? You're about to find out…now!_

That Which Is Familiar

Everyone's Closing In On

The Culprits

"Sir, we have arrived!"

Meanwhile at the front of the ruins; Corporal, the Sandy Island Marine base's Dromedary Elephant, had finally arrived at the Port of Ruins. Almost immediately upon arrival, Alabasta's royal army prepared to charge in to rescue the princess and the twins. The marines, while lead by Captain Justin, were less as enthusiastic as the royal army and waited for their orders. Justin watched the royal army easily stop to a halt as Chaka jumped down in front of them giving them a stern glare.

"Royal Army; reform your ranks! The princess won't be saved by needlessly rushing in." The royal army quickly nodded and did as commanded by their captain. Justin was impressed by the quick reeling in of the determined guards. Following the jackal man's lead, Justin addressed his own men.

"Marines, fall in with the royal army and await instructions." The small contingent of marines saluted to the young marine officer and ran towards the large royal army waiting for commands. Justin then quickly joined Chaka standing in front of their combined force. Seeing how this was a matter of for islanders, Justin allowed Chaka to take command of both forces, and as such commanded them with authority.

"Alright men! I want squads of ten spreading throughout the Port of Ruins. Find the princess and her cousins, but do not engage the enemy until commanded otherwise. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Immediately after, the large force began to split and began their search of the princess and the twins. All the men were very serious about their task; none more so than the Royal Guards. Many of whom hoped, mainly the royal guards, hoped that they weren't too late and that they had been rescued.

Meanwhile the current heads of each force began taking their own search with Justin taking the lead and heading straight into the ruins. Something Chaka knew he would have to slow the man down, just in case. Luckily just before Chaka could try, and probably embarrass himself in the process, someone else spoke up from their left. "Sirs; we have found some people!"

Both men's, especially Chaka's, eyes grew wide and they both took off for where the soldier had spoken from. The moment the meet with the marine, he gave the captain a salute and then revealed the sight behind. If this sight could be called anything, a battlefield would be the most accurate, despite the lack of blood and gore but had plenty the damage. However, this was no time to gawking over scenery; both captains walked forward being led by the marine soldier until they both noticed some marines and guards surrounding two separate spots. They walked to the closest one with the men stepping back giving them both respective salutes; however, their captains were more focused on what was in front of them.

"A…..hippo?" Only Justin seemed to speak as he and Chaka looked upon a downed hippo man. Both men were confused at such a sight having never seen anything like it. And of course, neither one could recognize it as anyone they did know.

"Is he one of yours?"

"…."

"Sir, there's another one other here." As Chaka stalled trying to figure what to do about the situation, another marine shouted out from a nearly destroyed building. Both captains looked over to the man both surprised that there was another person here, though Chaka only played along. However, running up next to him, a Royal guard also spoke up with a shocked and confused expression. Both men looked on the man with interest as he spoke up in a horrid tone.

"It's Don!" Chaka's eyes widen in shock and immediately took off towards the two men wanting to confirm with his own eyes. With Justin following behind, Chaka rushed past the two men and moved towards the nearly destroyed building where many of the Royal guards surrounded the man in question. As he reached the crowd, he pushed passed the men only to confirm that the soldier was right.

Lying unconsciously on a pile of rubble with many large bumps-some with bumps on top of bumps-was the black haired Royal guard soldier that was Don. Chaka couldn't believe his eyes; he had realized that something was off when he and the other of his top guards didn't show up, but to find one of them here, something wasn't right. Eventually the marine captain reached the same spot, though he was confused as to what importance this unconscious person.

"Who's this?" Before Chaka could answer him, the elephant suddenly began to make to freak out. Hearing the frantic trumpeting noise of the elephant, Justin and Chaka looked back to see Corporal trying to back away from the ruins with a panicked look. Both captains were shocked at the sight as the elephant had been so tame since its arrival. But since Chaka was not totally familiar with the elephant, he looked to the marine captain for an answer.

"What's wrong with him!" Justin stood stunned at the sight of the elephant suddenly becoming uncooperative with its marine handlers. He recalled from Commodore Winston that this beast was as tamed as a dog, yet here it was now cowering back in fear.

"I don't know?"

"And Now You're Dead!"

"Ace! Sabo!"

When the princess finally opened her eyes and stretched out her hand hoping to save her friends, she froze half way; much like the world around her. What she saw was by far an incredible scene; Pride/Selim was frozen in front of the closed-eyed twins in mid-strike. Titi was incredibly confused with the scene, but took notice of the lion man's expression. Despite him looking directly at the twins still wearing a cruel smile, he seemed to be shaking almost violently like he was scared.

Eventually, Ace and Sabo opened their eyes to see why they had not yet feel any pain whatsoever. When they saw Pride/Selim's claw only some inches in front of them, they both fell back in shock backing up to Titi's side. Even with the twin's actions, Pride/Selim still didn't break from his frozen position. To the kids, this was very strange. And it got even more so as the lion man finally moved. He seemed to be moving back, his expression turning into one of horror. Again, the kids were confused until they noticed he had stopped looking at them.

The kids turned around to see what he was looking at and what they saw shocked them to the core. Standing back up in front of her crashed wall was Mika with her hair covering her eyes and her aura feeling very angered like a warlord, however, it was uncontrolled to some degree. Despite the pirate captain's injuries, she seemed to move as if she had acquired none. When Titi finally caught sight of her cousin, she suddenly felt like fainting yet tried her best to remain conscious. As she looked over to Sabo, she was shocked to see that he was totally fine. She then quickly looked over to Ace and-like Sabo-seemed totally okay.

"What the?" Down the river, Akio and the others had been trying to help move himself and Ryuudo away from that spot by using the remaining Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. Drake, who had recovered somewhat, was leaning against Carue carrying Nela as they all were trying to escape sight from the marines and possibly the Royal guards. While they had been moving, Akio had picked on a feeling he hadn't felt this strongly in years. The group had looked back at the first-mate not understanding what he meant. However that didn't matter, Akio looked over to the navigator as he also seemed to have caught something.

"Do you feel that Drake?"

"Yes…" Drake spoke up though sounded a bit in pain. Everyone looked over to Drake wondering what he and Akio were talking about. However, like a rushing wave, all of them soon were overcome with a strong sense that seemed to almost overwhelm them.

'_What is this? It's just like…' _Nore seem to recognize the overwhelming sense before him, but it was rather unfocused. While Nore was trying to determine what was happening, the overwhelming sense seemed to make the birds stopped dead in their tracks. The three walking crewmates were jerked back due to the birds and looked back to see the birds in fear. Nicole looked on them worried as she ran up to Carue in distress.

"Carue? Everyone? What's wrong?"

"That's Mika isn't it?" Everyone looked over to Lena as she seemed to be a sweat while remaining calm. All of the crews' eyes widen as they turned to Akio and Drake as they seemed almost unaffected by this overwhelming sense. Both nodded as they looked down the river path looking very concerned.

"If we can feel 'it' from here, then Selim is definitely screwed."

"What do you mean?" Everyone looked over to Carue as Nela suddenly woke up and sat up on the bird. She looked very confused and much like some of the crew she was in a dead sweat feeling this overwhelming sense come over her. "What's happening? What's this….feeling!"

Drake and Akio sighed and looked at Nela with a simple neutral expression as they spoke to the former mercenary. They both spoke with much conviction in their mirrored statements from years of Mika experience. Only Lena knew what they were going to say as the concept had already been given to her. ["Mika's in…."]

"W-W-What is this?" Back at the fight, all three kids looked back to Pride/Selim as he finally spoke, but with fear and nervousness. All of them were shocked to see that the once fearless mercenary was now crumpling for some unknown reason. Only Mika was not concerned as she slowly walked up to the lion man with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"It feels like….Him!"

"Him?"

"The Pirate King!" The kids gasped as Pride/Selim spoke with much horror of the man they held a special place in all of their hearts. They looked back to Mika; however, this time her hair no longer covered her eyes. The kids' own eyes widen as they saw that the goofy and ever-grinning Mika was now replaced with a stern almost enraged expression that none of the kids had ever seen.

On the other hand, Pride/Selim could see it. He could see the expression of the pirate king that he once saw destroy an entire marine base for some unknown reason that was probably beyond his own comprehension. It may have been a few years, but that man's expression would forever be imbedded into his head. At this point, he only had one thought going through his head. _'Who is this girl?'_

"What did I tell you earlier." When Mika finally did speak, it wasn't like the childish voice that everyone had known her for. This sounded stern and mature, and by the twins' standards; it sounded like their mom. The twins immediately shivered at the thought having remembered the many times they had gotten in trouble and were punished.

Much to the kids' great relief, this sense of overwhelming and her statement was not geared towards them. Pride/Selim was once again beginning to falter the moment the girl spoke. It took all of his human mentality from keeping his animal mentality from running away in fear, and even more so from fainting. Mika eventually took an unusually calm step forward causing the lion man to unconsciously step back; his animal instincts telling him to leave quickly. Unfortunately, it was far too late for that. The moment she reached where he and the kids stood, she grabbed Pride/Selim's shirt and brought him down to her eye level. She then spoke with the ferocity of a Sea King and a glare to boot as she raised her fist.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Family!"

["Royal mode!"]

The moment she had spoken, Mika threw her punch right in the lion man's fuzzy face. The mercenary stumbled back; barely able to keep standing as he covered his face in pain while also becoming enraged. Meanwhile, Mika had tossed something in her mouth and quickly crunched down on whatever she ate then swallowed it. Almost immediately, the pirate captain was glowing with electrical energy. Both the kids and the mercenary gasped at the sight; after all, didn't Mika run out of her special power.

"H-How?"

The kids were just as confused as Pride/Selim was. How had Mika suddenly regain he spark powers so quickly? Not one of them knew, though Sabo seemed to have an idea and so he asked. "Mika, what did you eat?"

The kids flinched when the captain looked at them with a neutral glare instead of an angered glare she had given Pride/Selim. Though while still looking serious, Mika gave a small smile as she let the electrical glow subside while speaking coolly. "Spark pill."

"Spark pill?"

"It gives me a boost in energy, but only enough for a few attacks."

"So what!" Mika and the kids looked back towards the lion man as he erupted in anger and confusion. While he still seemed like he could drop at any minute, he was willing himself to stand and fight in order to complete the job and save his pride. He brought his claws up ready to strike as he roared in rage.

"I'll be damned if some rookie could defeat me!"

"You certainly are clueless as to who you're speaking to." Pride/Selim was taken aback with the girl's statement not understanding what she was saying. It sounded like it involved her family once again, but that still didn't account to why she had such an overwhelming presence and confidence. She was so willing to attack him, even without her sword, when she could hardly handle him in his current form.

'_What's with this girl?'_

She charged forward unarmed ready to attack head on again. Pride/Selim charged forward as well ready to slash the teen to pieces. When they finally were in range, the lion man tried to strike yet found himself unable to do so giving Mika a wide open shot at his chest. With amazing speed, Mika launched a kick, her leg partially glowing with newfound electrical energy, and struck a powerful blow to the mercenary's chest sending him flying back. "L'ouragan* Diable Jambe: Mutton Shot!"

"Wow!" The kids gasped in amazement as they saw Mika's powerful kick. In fact, all of them even recognized the attack that Mika had used. Even with the slight change in name and power used behind it, the kids couldn't believe that their cousin/sister had learned one of their uncle's strongest style and move.

Back to the fight, Mika was far from down with the lion man, but it seemed that he had already sustained heavy damage from that last attack. If he didn't stand his ground glaring at her with intent to kill, she would've been disappointed. Looking to the side, she found her sword lying to the side and picked it up with an idea involving it. She looked over to the kids, all staring at her in amazement, and gave them an order with a subtle tone. "Please move away, I'm going to end this.

The kids absentmindedly nodded and stood back up and quickly rushed to the ruins. Once all three had reached a safe distance, Mika stared back at the mercenary as he glared at her back. "You said a while back that my…our uncle was a weak swordsman."

"Yeah….so." Pride/Selim spoke like he was in pain as well as not understanding what the pirate teen was talking about. When the children heard Mika's statement about their uncle-they knowing obviously which one-looked back at the lion appalled that he had ever said that. Immediately, all three kids shouted out to Mika giving her all their support.

"Kick His Butt Mika!"

Hearing her brothers' and cousin's request, she was more than happy to oblige. Breathing in and out deeply, Mika put her sword back into its sheath, but then placed it upright-spinning it in her hand in the process-instead of leaving it to the side. She then closed her eyes as he did as her 'uncle' had once tried to teach her. _'Listen to the rhythm then strike.'_ However, she was not only doing this, though only barely noticeable the sword inside the sheath was glowing as Mika also pumped the electrical energy she had into the blade.

"Then let me show you how wrong you are."

The lion man sneered at the pirate's comment. He knew that his place was to be the leader of the SDM group and the strongest amongst the whole group. In counter to Mika's attack, Pride/Selim raised his claws and crossed them upward making an X-shape. He then roared as he dashed forward ready to finish Mika off. "I've had enough of this crap: Pride Cross-Cutter!"

As the kids continued to cheer on Mika and as the lion man rushed to attack her, Mika had been focusing on her uncle's teachings as she listened to her opponent's rhythm. While unnecessary for an enemy with this defense caliber, she felt with her added addition required it. Finally, before the lion man could get any closer to strike Mika, the pirate unleashed her attack.

"Single Sword Style: Thundering Lion's Strike!"

In a flash, Mika was already behind Pride/Selim now holding the still sheathed but no longer glowing Inazuma Akuma at a down-side position. Meanwhile, the kids gasped as the beheld the scene before them. The mercenary's attack had missed due to Mika's incredibly speed and left him open to the slash of her sword. As the Zoan type stood frozen in pain from his slash wound, it was soon accompanied with a large release of Mika's electrical energy she had infused the sword with. It exploded around Pride/Selim's person sending an unknown amount of volts through his body until it finally exploded.

"Wow." The kids gasped in amazement as they saw the attack

They watched with great amazement and awe as they now saw the lion man, his fur no longer as sun-like blonde but now a black burnt crisp, as he stood in his spot not making a move or sound. From her spot, Mika walked back to the lion man getting back in front of him as she gave her opponent an almost snobbish yet stern look. She then placed a single finger on the unconscious lion man and spoke with great confidence.

"Know your place." She then pushed on the mercenary sending him crashing down much like chopped timber. Once he hit the ground, a loud thud could be heard and sand was tossed up as Pride/Selim lay there unmoving though very much alive.

There was a few second of silence as the wind blew through the ruins with only the loud and ground-shaking stomps at the Dromedary Elephant breaking it. Eventually, the awe-inspired gasps and dropped jaws in amazement from the kids turned it smiles as all three cheered in victory. "Mika Did It!"

"Shishishi, of course I could." The kids stop their cheering momentarily as they looked back at Mika, her voice no longer stern and somewhat angry but now returned to being the bright and happy voice that made her Mika, as she flashed the kids with a victorious and tired grin. The overwhelming sense that had come from her had also dropped as well, leaving a more relaxing and cheerful mood. Mika then fell on her back surprising the kids causing them to immediately check on her. Fortunately, once they got there, they heard Mika's loud snores as nose-sleep bubble appeared in front of her face. All three kids sighed in relief then laughed as they were so happy to not only to rescued, but by their very cool pirate cousin/sister.

"Kaa." The crew looked back towards Carue as he along with the other ducks suddenly felt at ease giving the group a salute. The entire crew knew what this meant; either Mika won or-the more unthinkable-she lost. Either way, now that the ducks were no longer scared to take another step they move.

"Alright let's go quickly! The marines will be here any-"However, with sound of a trumpet much like an elephant, Drake was interrupted by the very thing they feared. Every crew members' face looked back at the ruins in shock while they all momentarily stood frozen. It was only Nela that could break the silence, but only with something more distressing.

"Look! The Ship!" The pirate looked back down the river to see a boat sailing along the side of the ever. Now the whole crew was in a dead sweat hoping Mika and the kids were alright. Being cautious, Lena brought out her scope to check the situation down the river only to be shocked at what she saw.

She then brought the scope down and looked over to Ryuudo with him noticing and questioning her surprised expression. Lena, however, held her scope out to Ryuudo as she pointed down the river saying. "Hey Ryuudo, you might want to check this."

Meanwhile the kids had also heard the trumpeting elephant and stopped cheerful victory only to look back to the ruins in fear. "They must be here!" Titi gasped along with the twins having recognized the sound as Corporal, the giant elephant they got to ride once. Immediately, the kids started shaking Mika trying to wake her up to no success.

"Mika Wake Up!"

"Sis Wake Up!"

"Hey look! There's Meat!"

"Where?" Titi slapped her face seeing that her trick to wake up Mika only worked on the idiot Ace and the 'supposed to be smarter' Sabo. Even so, Mika still lay contently asleep with a sleep bubble still not popped. The kids looked at each other with scared expression as they feared for their pirate friends.

"Sir! We found two more over here!" Returning to the rescue group, the squads had begun moving into the ruins, all rushing to find the 'Hurricane pirates' and rescue the princess. Chaka and Justin were quickly rushing towards their force's new find, Chaka needing to confirm his suspicions while Justin was still in the dark about what was occurring.

As the two captains ran passed the ruins, they found the squads in another open area with two figures currently being looked after. Both men walked up to the rescued figures, only for Chaka to immediately recognize both men. "This is Arkan and Yoyo."

"More members of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad?" Chaka begrudgingly nodded to the marine captain's comment. To protect the queen's niece and her friends, Chaka had made a split second decision that these traitors-from what he gathered as to why these members of the Royal guard and staff were here-would be the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. He only hoped that Pell had figured a way to get the pirate crew out of the area before they could reach them.

Justin, who had accepted the Royal guard captain's ruse, seemed a bit dishearten that they found another pair of the Squad defeated and not a single pirate, princess, or the two boys in sight. He was beginning to think that they were too late. That is until he noticed someone watching them. Looking off to the side, he saw a strange bird watching them rather intently. "That's odd?"

"What is it, captain?"

"Do you know what kind of bird that is?" The marine that had been standing near the captain looked in the direction that Justin had been pointing towards to see the bird in question. Chaka heard this conversation and looked with a worried expression to see Biri in plain sight.

"I never seen that bird, and I don't think it is native." Justin's eyes widen and glared at the bird in suspicion. Realizing that he had been spotted, Biri frantically flew off in the direction he knew his crew would be. Justin notice the weird personality the bird had and had a weird feeling to follow it.

"Men, follow that bird!" Siding with his gut feeling, he ordered his men to follow him as he gave chase to the yellow bird. The marines were surprised to see their captain take such action, but to quickly followed him after the bird. Surprised by the sudden call, Chaka had to quickly act before they may possibly find the pirate crew.

"Let's follow them as well!" With a quick order from Chaka, he and Royal guards followed behind the marines. The race was on, and only Chaka could hope that Pell came through in time.

Meanwhile the crew and Nela were trying to pick up their speed-or the ducks were-as Ryuudo was painfully making strides toward the boat docked near Mika's location. Only Lena knew why the half-fishman was acting the way he was, but due to his rush she had failed to mention to the others. All of them had concerned expression as they all ran or ride on ducks as they hoped to reach the kids in time, especially Nela.

'_Please be alright.'_

"Mika Wake Up!" Titi and the twins continued to try and wake Mika up as they continued to try and wake their sleeping cousin/sister. However their efforts were futile as Mika still wouldn't stir from her exhausted sleep. Titi eventually stopped trying to shake or yell Mika awake and sat back worried. "She just won't wake up."

"We have to keep trying or the marines will arrest Big Sis!" Sabo spoke desperately as he and Ace continued trying to shake Mika awake making their efforts even more violent. Despite the more violent shakes, Mika still wouldn't wake. Eventually the twins stopped becoming tired from the violent shaking as they both fell back exhausted.

Titi quickly went to the side of each twin seeing if they were okay. Both twins breathed heavily as Ace was the one to speak looking at the princess. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure Ace."

"May I be of service, children?" The kids looked down from Mika; at first surprised to hear such an adult voice. All three of them stood up as a shadowed figure in a white robe stepped into view wearing a proud and content smile.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note**

**Yo! Here's another chapter for y'all.**

**First off; to OPRofPQFN2-who may or may not be** **RotPQFan-your OC is very interesting. I may have a place for him, not sure if I can make him a crewmate, but he is a strong possibility.**

**On that note, I do like to remind everyone that no more OCs for nakama on the Hurricane crew are available. But once again, OCs for just about anything else will be fine too. Marines are especially welcome, but only for those under or at Vice Admiral.**

**Second; to RotPQFan-who may or may not be OPRofPQFN2-I have a saga for the crew's past, expect Mika and Akio's, which is the next one after this one. **

**Third-and the most interesting one yet-: To new reviewer** **angelrider13, no they are not lovers. It's not like I disapprove of that kind of relationship, it's just not their kind and their relationship will be explained soon.**

**And finally: Chapter one has been redone so be sure to read it before reviewing for this chapter. Thanks!**

**Now….on to…**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gauken Grand Line**

Day 1: 5th Period – Health

"Where does she put it all?" Chibi Lena, along with Chibi Mika and Chibi Akio, were now in a classroom after their escapades in the lunchroom. With their other chibi friends off to their separate classes, Chibi Lena was again dragged to her next classroom. Though this time, she was accompanied by Chibi Akio who had also been dragged to their class.

Right now, they sat in class waiting for the teacher while Chibi Mika seemed to be chowing down on some extra food she found/stolen on her way to the classroom. Chibi Lena was gawking at the sight as the large pile of food was disappearing before her eyes. Chibi Akio only chuckled at their new chibi friend's comment and answered for the chibi girl stuffing her face. "We don't ask."

"That's helpful." Chibi Lena spoke sarcastically at Chibi Akio's non-informative answer. At this moment, the bell ranged and the door flew open silencing the whole room. Chibi Lena turned around to see her new teacher yet saw no one. However the door seemed to shut on its own confusing the chibi transfer student.

"Where's the teacher?"

"Good morning class!" Chibi Lena jumped hearing an unfamiliar voice address the class. At the same time someone else seemed to squeal at the sudden action of the chibi student and a sudden dust trail appeared leading to the desk. With the dust settling, a small figure hiding in opposite direction looked towards Chibi Lena frightened.

"You scared Chopper-sensei." Chibi Lena looked over to see Chibi Mika, surprisingly finished with her pile of food, as she pouted at the chibi student and walked over to who she believed was Chopper-sensei. Chibi Mike bent down to the chibi (or chibi-er) teacher and whispered into his ear. The tanuki-"Reindeer!"- reindeer-like sensei seem to understand as he relaxed and stepped away from his desk and looked to Chibi Lena sending her an embarrassed smile while also scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I am Chopper; your health teacher."

'_Cute.'_ Like many students, Chibi Lena was captured by Chopper's cuteness. Because of such thoughts she had light blush geared as she spoke to the teacher. "Nice to meet you, Chopper-sensei."

"Ahh~, I won't like even if you say that, asshole~." Not suspecting it, Chibi Lena sweat-dropped as she watched the teacher become embarrassed with her comment as he also doing a little dance. The class only seemed to laugh in a good-naturedly matter, and soon the class began.

"All right, today well be going over puberty and the changes that occur in both males and females." The whole class simultaneously groaned at today's lesson, including Mika. All of them had already been through 'The Talk' with their parents or a guardian, hearing this in class was just unbearable.

However it seemed that one student was confused or at least that's what it looked like. Chibi Mika raised her hand to which Chopper immediately went to answer her question while the class looked towards her. "Yes, your question Mika?"

"How can we take puberty seriously if the one giving the lesson hasn't ever gone through it himself?" Mika spoke with a smirk leaving only Chibi Lena confused as she titled her head towards her guide. However a tap on the shoulder brought Chibi Lena over to see Chibi Akio pointing to the front of the class.

"Watch." Chibi Lena found it strange, but listened to him anyway as she looked at Chopper seeing him seemingly flustered. She was confused until suddenly the little teacher suddenly became big. Chibi Lena gasped as the teacher was now three or four times his small size and had the built of a body-builder.

"I'm Totally An Adult!" Chibi Heavy Point Chopper shouted sounding as flustered as he looked with his eyes slightly tearing up. Meanwhile the whole class was clapping; they always loved to see the health teacher sudden change size that almost seemed to defy logic. Only Mika was snickering while laughing while Chibi Lena was just stunned.

'_This school is weird!'_

Huh? I didn't notice? ;D

**Alright! One last thing before you go off to read or review. I'm in works of a new project; another attempt at an Anime X-over. This one is going to be big and it will be ever expansive. And yes, One Piece is very much a part of it. Why wouldn't be? But none of my OCs will be there.**

**Until next time, remember to review, Ja Ne!**


	46. Chapter 44: Farawell Alabasta

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen; after landing on Sandy Island, the crew went to rescue the princess of Alabasta as well as Ace and Sabo, Mika's twin younger brothers. Having chased the culprits all the way to the Port of Ruins, each member defeated a member of the Seven Deadly Mercenary Group. Now that the leader, Pride-really Selim, has been defeated and the kids are rescued, but the marines and Royal guard are still closing in on the group. With a militia nearing the kids, will the Hurricane crew be able to escape? We'll see…now!_

Farewell Alabasta

A Promise to Someday

Reunite

"Men, follow that bird!" Siding with his gut feeling, he ordered his men to follow him as he gave chase to the yellow bird. The marines were surprised to see their captain take such action, but to quickly followed him after the bird. Surprised by the sudden call, Chaka had to quickly act before they may possibly find the pirate crew.

"Let's follow them as well!" With a quick order from Chaka, he and Royal guards followed behind the marines. Chaka greatly hoped that Pell came through in time with something on his end. He wasn't sure what they were chasing, but a 'strange' bird only meant one other bird he now knew of.

And he definitely needed to stall before the marines could get to the queen's niece and guest. Chaka began changing as he ran into a humanoid jackal creature thanks to the Dog Dog Fruit: Model Jackal he had eaten years ago. He then sped past his men and quickly caught then overtaken Justin and his own men. The marines quickly commented with much familiarity.

"There goes Chaka the Jackal, the guardian of Alabasta."

"He's speed easily outmatches anyone here on this island."

"Those rookies are finished."

Justin, being the only newcomer in this group, was quite impressed with the man's stature on this island. Even the marines recognized his skill. Though he didn't like being outmatched by someone not even marine, he could only let the more experienced man handle most of this situation. Unfortunately, he and the marines were just clueless to the real goals of this operation.

As Chaka sped through the ruins, his keen sense of smell easily tracked the bird's whereabouts. Unfortunately the bird was clueless as it was attracting the attention being easily spotted high in the sky. Chaka immediately leaped to the bird and caught it bringing it down from view. At first the bird was panicky and about to electrocute the man, but soon the man spoke quickly stopping him.

"Quiet!" Biri went quiet as he heard the man looked up as the jackal man transformed back into a man. He then spoke quietly as he spoke to the bird. "You are a part of Mika's crew, yes?"

"Bi? (Yes?)" The yellow bird nodded though was wondering what the man wanted with his crew. Chaka took a quick look around, making sure that the others weren't nearby, before he spoke to the bird again

"Stay low or the marines will find your crewmates." The bird blinked in surprised and blinked a few times then gasped as he realized his mistake. Chaka paid no mind to the bird's shocked expression as he further explained. "I'll try to lead them away, but hurry and warn them."

"Bi, biri ri. (Alright, thank you.)" Biri gave the captain of the Alabasta guard a salute and took off flying though this time flew low to the ground. As Chaka watched the bird fly off, he quickly changed back into his hybrid form as he was ready to lead the marines off.

"Where did Chaka go?!" Justin shouted out as the group lost track of the bird as well as Chaka. Even the royal guards seemed unsure of where their captain went to. However with a flash of black fur, the group noticed the sight immediately as the turned in a different direction from where Biri was.

"Hurry men, the bird is getting away!" Chaka's voice rang out through the ruins though having no distinct direction. The group looked over in each direction wondering where to go. As acting captain, it was up to Justin to decide.

"That way men!"

* * *

><p>"Why's My Ship Here?!" Back with the crew, the whole traveling Hurricane crew was shocked to find the Draco Bliss docked on the side of the river. All except Ryuudo, who was peeved that someone sailed his ship without his permission.<p>

"The Draco's here?" Nicole was just as surprised as Ryuudo, actually calmer than the half-Fishman, to see the crew's precious ship docked on the bank of the river. The crew was speechless as to why their ship was here. In fact, most to them looked over to Nela wondering if she knew why. Nela noticed their stares and quickly waved her arms.

"No, no, it wasn't our doing. We were just told to wait for a boat to pick the kids up. That's all."

"Whoever's on my ship better get their asses off it right-"

"Excuse me." As Ryuudo stomped his way towards the ship, a man appeared walking to the side of the Draco with three little figures hanging off the side railing waving to them. Everyone looked up to the Draco was the all gasped as they saw who was on the ship. The figure then continued speak thought doing so happily.

"We wouldn't want the kids to pick on any foul language."

"Hi everyone!" Ryuudo immediately stopped in his tracks stunned while the crew looked on happily to see that on the ship was Pell and the kids. Instantly, those that could still walk ran while the Duck Squad followed with just a cheerful. Nela was brought to tears of joy seeing the kids unharmed and happily smiling.

"Oh Titi, Ace, Sabo, you're all right!" Nicole spoke as she and the others reached the side of the ship. The kids turned to the side along with Pell as the greeted the Hurricane crew. The kids felt a bit insulted as they shouted out.

"Of course we are! We're tough."

"Not hard to believe." Drake stood next to Nicole as he looked up at the kids along with Nicole smiling proudly. Ryuudo quickly calmed down seeing how it was only friends on the ship, though was curious.

"Though I'm glad that our ship wasn't hijacked, why is it up here to begin with?"

"I guess that would our doing." Ryuudo looked over to Pell as he smiled and raised his hand. Soon following behind him, a single dugong jumped into view then followed by a whole platoon of them surfacing from the river. All of the dugongs then gave a salute.

"The Kung-Fu Dugongs?"

"Sebastian has quite a pull on the island's dugong population." Like Lena as one that spoke up, the crew was just as confused as to why the dugongs they had watch the ship were now up the river with their ship. Pell's little quip about the royal palace's own dugong had such pull despite the weird information Drake had given them two days before.

Pell then continued speak as he gestured to the dugongs. "Sebastian asked them to help sail the ship up the river."

"Amazing."

"Thank you for your help." After Nicole's comment, Pell turned to the dugongs giving them his gratitude along with Sebastian. The dugongs gave the lead dugong and the falcon man a salute as they all dived under to swim back to the coast.

"Well looks who's here." Everyone looked back towards the ruins as Lena spoke up with a smirk as she looked down at someone. It was Pride/Selim; still very much unconscious, still transformed, and now also very tied up. Nore walked right up next to Lena and crouched down checking the man over.

"It seems he has met his match."

"That's….not possible." Nela slipped off the duck as she stared at the sight of her unconscious former leader. She walked over her to the man and dropped right next to him staring down unbelievingly. Nore seemed to nod with to Nela's statement, but retorted with his own.

"Namika tends to make impossible possible."

"No kidding."

"Huh?"

"Where is Mika?" While everyone savored the leader mercenary's defeat-minus Nore as that was not his style, Nicole had spoken with the all-important question; where's the captain? Though everyone turned to Nicole realizing the same thing, Akio was the one who seem to face-palm having forgotten his captain. However only the kids and Pell didn't seemed worried, still smiling like they knew something.

"Hey~!" Hearing a familiar voice, the crew looked back over to the ship hearing a long and tired shout come from the ship. As they looked down the side of the Draco, they all saw their tiredly ginning captain- her wounds covered in bandages-as she gave them a tired wave of her hand as she hanged off the rail exhausted.

"Mika!"

"Greetings captain."

"What the hell did you do Mika?!" Despite the happy greetings from the other females of the crew and the one from Drake, Akio simply yelled at Mika seeing how injured she was. Everyone looked at Akio unbelieving – sweat-dropping – that he had said something so insensitive. However Mika and continued to tiredly grinned as she looked over to Akio and spoke.

"Shishishi. I ran out of sparks so I ate that energy pill we got and kicked that lion guy's ass!" Though while informative the fact that Mika was replying so casually to make the crew look at her as they did Akio – unbelieving. Akio just rolled his eyes at his childhood friend's casual attitude, but smiled nonetheless as he knew this was how Mika was. Of course, being Mika she usually had a good retort.

"What about you, Akio? You look even worse."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yep, she's fine." Drake soon made his comment as he sighed and shrugged with a tired smile. Everyone seemed to agree as they all smiled knowing this was just how things were. Pell then turned towards the kids and crouched down next to them as he spoke gently.

"Alright children, you've seen their ship. It's time to go ashore."

"What?!"

"But…"

"We haven't seen the rest of the ship yet."

"And we want to spend more time with Mika."

"And her crew too!" All the kids began whining to the falcon man wanting, as kids' do, explore more of their new surrounding currently the Draco Bliss. And with finding their cousin/sister the coolest person ever, they definitely wanted to stay a bit longer. Pell only frowned at the kids giving them an unwavering expression as he spoke concernedly.

"I know you do, but she and her crew must leave, and quickly."

"He's right kids." Drake decided to speak as well as he walked up to the side of the ship looking up at the children. The kids looked down towards the oldest Hurricane pirate and looked at him with crocodile tears and sad expressions. Drake rolled his eyes as he continued to speak unaffected by the kids' expression.

"That doesn't work on me. Anyway, the marines are here and they already believe us to be your kidnappers. With Pell, and Sebastian, here it'll look like you've been rescued."

"But you guys rescued us. You're practically heroes!"

"That may be true…" Nicole soon spoke up seeing how distressed the little girl looked. The young chef looked just as down as the kids were. She was hesitant to continue speaking, luckily, Mika was an open book.

"No way! We're pirates, not heroes. It would be like sharing all my food with you three. I'm not sharing my meat with you three."

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Just like Titi, many of the group was confused by Mika's statement while the twins yelled at their older sister. Only Akio and Drake really understood what she meant as they both nodded in silent agreement, even Pell understood as he chuckled a bit recalling something similar. Seeing as enough time had been stalled, Pell then readdressed the kids.

"Alright now, it's time to leave." Hearing their guardian, the kids groaned as the still wanted to stay and see. Ryuudo chuckled to the side as threw up his arms and offered his assistance.

"Toss them down, I'll catch them."

"No need." Before the half-Fishman's eyes, he watched as Pell transformed into his hybrid form unfolding his now-existent wings. The falcon man then picked up the kids, Titi and Ace in one arm and Sabo in the other, and gently jumped off the ship floating to the ground with ease. He was soon followed by Sebastian landing with ease. Ryuudo was surprised to say the least even as he watched the falcon man land right next to him.

"Another devil fruit user…" Drake made a small comment, not too overly surprised by the display. Once Pell set the kids on the ground, he transformed back to his human form. He looked over to the other pirates and spoke to the rest of the crew.

"You better get going…I don't know how long Pell will be able to lead the marines around."

"He's right... Let's get moving, quickly!" Drake shouted out to the rest to hurry to the ship. Lena and Nore nodded and left the defeated Pride/Selim. Only Nela stayed in her spot as the crew headed back to the ship.

"You know, this doesn't look good for you." Nela looked up hearing Pell speak to her sternly. Their eyes met, Pell's stern and unwavering while her own seemed confused and lost. She looked back down on the lion man, she found that she couldn't say anything or, more likely, she didn't want to defend herself. Pell sighed and simply continued on to speak. "You betrayed your kingdom for money. While you may not have been citizens long, that still won't fair well."

"I know…"

"Actually, I have every right to kill you and your former teammates right now."

"Then why don't you…?"

"Because Princess Titi believes in second chances, much like her mother." Nela looked back at Pell surprised by what the warrior had said. Pell's expression once stern and cold had now soften and warmed as he looked back to the group. Nela looked in the same direction watching the crew as they helped Akio on board the ship and the kids talking to the others. Whatever they were talking about the kids seemed happy, and for some reason it made Nela just as happy.

While the kids talked amongst the pirates, Titi caught sight of Nela and Pell watching them. She just smiled back at the group giving them a happy wave. Nela couldn't help but wave back to the girl. While she did so, Pell spoke sounding somewhat welcoming. "It's possible for you to continue working as the kids' caretaker…"

"Really?"

"But you'll have to tell us everything…no more secrets, and even then you will be watched and accompanied by guards until such a time as the king and queen find it to trust you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Pell nodded glad to see the woman readily agree. Even if didn't trust her, she did far better at watching over the kids then even Igaram even before he threw his back. Pell soon walked towards the other group seeing how the kids were starting to get clingy with their sister's nakama.

Now left alone, Nela turned back to her former leader. She gave him a sympathetic look as thoughts of how this could've turned out differently if she had voice her opinions more. Unfortunately, it was too late for that and she could only hope that her friends, former or not, would be given light sentences. The pink haired woman then stood up and turned away from the unconscious mercenary not bothering to even look back. Much like how Pell had said about trust, it was the same for Selim and until such a day…

"Bi bi bi bi biri! (Go, go, go, go, let's go!)" Nela looked back, soon followed by the group, as Biri shot out of the ruins flapping his wings frantically. It wasn't too long after when a black dog wearing a green rob shot out behind him.

"A dog?!" The crew gasped seeing their friend in potential danger. Ryuudo and Nore readied to fight the dog, but while Biri flew past them and landed on the Draco's deck, the dog began transforming into a human.

"It's Chaka!"

"It's good to see you too kids." Chaka spoke quickly sending the kids a friendly smile. He then looked over to the crew, panic evident on his face. "Mika, Akio, everyone, you need to sail now! The marines are coming!"

"What?!"

"Okay! Everyone on the ship now!" From his seat on the railing, Akio gave commands for the crew to retreat. Immediately, the crew rushed back to the Draco while Pell pushed the kids back and Sebastian following behind. The kids watched almost longingly as they watched Ryuudo and Drake lift their nakama onto the ship.

"Wait! Can't you stay a bit longer?!" Titi shouted out to the crew as Ryuudo gave Drake a lift. Those already onboard looked back at the kids, Nicole gave the little girl a sympathizing expression, but did not speak. The rest were setting the sail leaving only Mika and Akio on the railing, tired and heavily injured. Drake quickly went to help the others while Ryuudo jumped into the ocean, doing who knows what.

"Yeah! We wanna play with big sis some more!" Surprisingly, both Ace and Sabo shouted out both pleading for their sister to stay. Akio was a bit stunned recalling how at least Ace was still hesitant to accept his childhood friend. He looked over to Mika, wondering what her reaction would be, and found her almost teary eyed and smiling. This was definitely something new for him.

"Mika…" The teenage girl looked over to Akio hearing her name. She saw her first-mate sending her a silent message through raised fist and a smile. Mika eyes widen realizing what Akio was trying to say. Mika then turned back to the twins giving them a cheery expression and a large grin.

"Sorry, we need to go! I've got beat some sense into mom and dad."

"Huh?"

"I mean, they didn't tell us anything about each other. That deserves some punishment."

"But…you could stay here and mom and dad will-"

"I'm going to be the Pirate Queen." Mika stopped Sabo from continuing his statement intruding with her usual goal. She then continued to speak as Ace and Sabo remained quiet and the ship beginning to depart. "And I don't want to wait for dad to come to me, I want to have an adventure!"

"But…but…"

"…And then there's the One Piece to think about." Ace and Sabo's heads tilted as they saw Mika's eyes turn into the beli symbols. All the adults simply sweat-dropped, seeing the pirate captain's similarity to one orange haired navigator in the money department. Mika then continued on after imaging all the treasure she would one day get. "So…sorry we can't stay."

"That and the marines…" Drake made a casual comment seeing how everyone was missing the immediate problem. Akio gave a sweat-drop from Drake's comment while Mika simply ignored the comment and watched the twins as the ship began turning.

"Wait! Wait!" Mika tried to lift herself up and even stood for a bit. Unfortunately, she immediately fell with her first step with a thud. It even knocked Akio back onto his back. The other female nakama gasped having not noticed their captain's movements and dropped whatever they were doing to help her.

"Mika! Mika!"

"I hear the kids!" While the kids followed the ship as it flowed down the river, Chaka and Pell turned back hearing someone from their group yelling out. They didn't notice the kids following the ship still calling out to their relative/sibling. As the ship turning into the flow, Mika – now being supported by Nicole and Lena – was brought to the other side of the ship now able to see the kids waving to her.

"Mika! Don't go!"

"I Promise!" The kids stopped as they stared at their relative or sibling from the shoreline. They stared wide eyed as they saw Mika raise her fist straight up in the air. At first they seem to not understand what she was doing, but they soon quickly recalled something; a silent promise that had connected them as family. Despite it being slightly reversed, they recognized it clearly. Mika then continued to shout before the marines could hear.

"The next time…we'll all be together…!"

"Children!"

"There they are!" Just as Chaka and Pell ran next to the kids, the marines and royal guard appeared from the ruins, one of them pointing out the pirates. A bit closer to where the kids were located, Justin and his group appeared out having been lead around by Chaka's fake trail. All the military men immediately begin to follow and open fire on the small pirate vessel. Only Justin stood still, grinding his teeth in frustration.

No one outside the children's group noticed, besides Nela and the Super Sonic Duck Squad as they ducked down, what was going on with the kids. As Chaka and Pell crouched down covering the kids, the kids had raised their own arms straight up signifying their promise; the promise for the second generation of Straw Hats. While Titi wore an expression of cheerfulness and excited while the twin were almost balling their eyes understanding what their sister had promised them. Even while they were being fired upon, Mika continued to keep her fist raised just as the kids did themselves.

A promise to one day return to Alabasta, a promise to one day play again, and a promise…to one day be together…as a complete family…parents and all.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yo! I know, I know…this has been a long time coming. But I've had so many ideas, and I got all of them written out. If none of you have checked it out yet, I've got three new stories for you!<strong>

**Z Fighters: A New Generation – An Anime X-over**

**One Piece: A Whole Different Beginning – Another LuNa fic, not related to the others.**

**One Piece: ASL Pirates – One Piece fic with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy together as co-captains!**

**And to RotPQfan, to your most recent review. 1: I think this chapter update clears that, but I'm still working on the Straw Hat Family's next chapter. 2: Maybe~… 3: Uh no? Why would she? 4: No, they will remain only in all RotPQ related subjects. Also, what is your engineer's ability in fighting.**

**Now it's time for…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Theater<strong>

**Gauken Grand Line**

Day 1: 6th period – Gym

"Alright! Because the girl's gym teacher is out sick, we'll be having co-ed gym today." The boys' gym teacher, Mister Chibi Roronoa Zoro, shouted at his class separated into two groups; one of girls and one of guys. Standing at the front of each group, the main characters of this show were standing in front.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap. Mika and Yuki-Rin are captains for dodge ball. Don't disturb me." Only Chibi Lena sweat-dropped seeing how casual the chibi green haired man as he walked over to the wall. He then slipped down and crossed his legs thus being in a perfect position to sleep in.

"Should he really be doing that?"

"Alright! I pick my usual with Lena!" Chibi Lena's question was completely ignored as Chibi Mika and all the other chibi's were already set to play. Again, the class was split though this time it was a large group to a small group. Leading the big group was Chibi Yuki-Rin, local gang leader of the Coyote gang, along with other notable characters.

"You're going done this time, Princess!" The crowd oohed as they all heard the chibi student utter a forbidden word of Gauken Grand Line. Chibi Lena was confused as to what everyone was getting so excited over a nickname. Always being helpful, Chibi Nore tapped the girl's shoulder and pointed to Chibi Mika.

The girl gasped as she saw Chibi Mika's aura visible and blazing like fire. This was the first time she had ever seen the girl called friend show anything but happiness and goof-off-ness. As she looked at all the others that called her friend, they all remained standing completely unaffected by Chibi Mika's blazing aura. The infuriated chibi then spoke with angry in her voice. "Bring it, Asshole!"

"Start!" With both chibi captains yelling out, a string of balls dropped from the ceiling, how that happened no one knew. Before any of the balls could hit the ground, various members of each team grabbed a ball and stepped back. A total of twenty balls dropped and a majority went into the enemy's hands. Only the guys and Mika were able to grab any ball with Chibi Ryuudo and Chibi Mika grabbing extras for Chibi Nicole and Chibi Lena.

No one did anything. Everyone with a ball was geared to throw it towards the opposing team. It was just one intense stare down with the captains' having the most intense. Only Chibi Lena seems to find this all overdramatic. "This is ridiculous."

"Dodge ball!" On the two chibi girls' call, the whole gym erupted in a furry of red rubber spheres. All of it from one side, Chibi Mika's side simply defended themselves with their own balls while Chibi Nicole and Chibi Lena dodged.

"There's so many of them!"

"Alright guys! No survivors!" As the last of the dodge balls fell, none of Chibi Mika's team had gotten out, and now the other side was defenseless. All the guys quickly picked up another ball before they charged at their opponents. Only Chibi Lena and Chibi Nicole remained behind each one watching as they group of four decimate the other side. Chibi Lena was astonished.

"Holy shit."

"This is our victory, Mika!" After having taken much of the opponent's team out, Chibi Mika's group stopped and looked over to the side. Chibi Yuki-Rin suddenly appears as he own squad – consisting of all current Capricorns see One Piece: Parallel Works chapter 83 currently at 34 – all armed with dodge balls. With great dramatization – of the constellation Capricorn and picture – the group all shouted out as they launched the dodge balls at Chibi Mika's team.

"Capricorn Strike!" Dramatized goat-fish baaed out as the dodge balls hurdled towards the group of four. None of them batted an eye as the balls came hurdling towards them in number and speed. Would they survive this attack or will they leave their other players to defend themselves.

"Combo Breaker!" A lone ball brushed past the group, surprising them greatly. The ball hurdled towards the flock of balls heading towards the group, making the dramatized goat-fish gasp. The lone dodge ball collided into one dodge ball which collided with another causing a chain reaction of balls bouncing off the walls like jumping beans.

Chibi Mika's group looked back seeing Chibi Lena as the one who threw the ball. As the new chibi student stood in post-thrown position, she lifted her head looking quite infuriated. "That's It! I'm tired of everyone showing off! It's my turn to show off!"

"Wow…" Everyone spoke at the same time staring back at Chibi Lena while all the dodge balls remained ricocheting off the walls. The same chibi girl then shouted out once again pointing her finger to the other side.

"Now through your balls at the other team so we can win this!"

"Huh?!"

"Shishishi, awesome!"

"So…she's finally broken out of her shell?"

"Damn, she's got great aim."

"…As they say, patience is a virtue…"

"Throw them!" On Chibi Lena's command, all four students launched their dodge balls forward. The opposite team stood confused, wondering what they were planning. As the thrown balls reached halfway to the group, all the bouncing balls met the four balls. Time stood still as the opposite group gasped realizing what was about to happen. Chibi Lena just smirked as she spoke.

"Bombardment…" As time returned, all the dodge balls were now redirected to Chibi Yuki-Rin's group. The whole group stood frozen in disbelief as the rubber balls came crashing into them all.

"We won!" Chibi Nicole shouted in joy and was soon followed by the rest as the defeated team lay almost unconscious on the ground. Soon enough, the whole team was rushing to Chibi Lena and congratulating her for being a big help. As they all lifted her up as they cheered Chibi Lena soon spoke out with a very interesting question.

"What happened to the stray ball?"

"Stray ball?"

"Yeah, when the balls collided, there would be a stray…" Chibi Lena stopped in the middle of her sentence as she soon found where the stray ball went. All the team looked over to where she was looking and gasped. The stray ball had hit the sleeping gym teacher making a huge crater in the wall. As the ball fell, the gym teacher's face clearly showed he was agitated. Chibi Lena could only say one thing…

"Oh crap…"

**Looks like someone's in trouble~ XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, until next time… Ja Ne!<strong>


	47. Chapter 45: Everything's Okay?

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Everything's Okay?

On to the Island Where the Pirate Mafia Rules

Starting back where we left off, the marines were firing away at the Draco Bliss and crew as they quickly made their way down the Sandora River. "After them!" One of the marines shouted out trying to keep the men from giving up so quickly. Most marines simply tried to run after the ship, hoping to possibly get one of the pirates on the ship. This proved pointless as none of them could match the speed of the small vessel as it sailed with the river. Only the captain – Justin – remained behind knowing it would be almost impossible to reach them without a ship.

Meanwhile, as the marines were busy trying to apprehend the pirates, the Royal guards were distracted as they found their princess and the twins safe and sound. They had bright faces with smiles as they all gave their sincere joy that not one of the kids were injured as well as their gratitude to the officers and Sebastian. For the most part, the kids greeted them with sincere smiles, though hiding the fact that they missed their family member and her crew. Both Chaka and Pell knew this without a single doubt, but they knew just as well as the kids that they were simply worried for them. And there was nothing wrong about that.

Sighing in defeat, the marine captain turned away from the river and walked over towards the crowd of Royal guards. One of the guards saw him and soon parted causing the other guards to part as well revealing the Royal officers and the royal family. With a smile, Justin spoke contently to the officers. "I'm glad we were able to rescue the children in time."

"Yes…we were."

"Though it seemed the Super Sonic Duck Squad failed to do much."

"Actually, because they were able to weaken the pirates, I was able to catch them off guard." Pell spoke up, lying about the event that had truly occurred. The kids remained silent, trying not to say anything foolish as instructed by Chaka. Justin nodded, totally believing the lie. The then bent down towards the kids trying to be any less threatening as a stranger to the kids.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm Captain Justin of the marines. I helped lead the operation to rescue you. I'm glad that none of you are hurt."

"Thank you, captain." Titi spoke to the man giving him a smile showing her gratitude. The twins, on the other hand, were less than thrilled to actually thank the marine that essentially chased their sister away. But with a nudge from Chaka, both boys begrudgingly thanked the man.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What do you plan on doing now, captain?" Justin looked over to Pell as the man spoke of the marine's next move. Justin sighed not sure how to answer the man. Suddenly, an unusually sound emanated from his person. The Alabasta group looked at the captain curiously as the man brought out a Baby Transponder Snail. The kids watched with great interest as the man picked up the receiver of the snail stopping the sound that was being produced by the snail.

"This is Captain Justin of the Marines speaking."

"_Captain! This Lieutenant Terry, and we-"_

"_Move aside lad!"_ Justin raised an eyebrow hearing a new voice emit from the snail. He heard his lieutenant shout and then fall as the other voice spoke up in his place. _"Commodore Winston speaking, what is the situation on those blasted kidnappers?"_

"Commodore!? You've recovered?"

"_Indeed, I as well as my men seemed to be free of our delusions."_

"How?"

"_Some lad and his giant yellow bird gave us a nasty shock, literally. He then took off for who knows where, but that's not what's important…"_ Justin was surprised hearing of the commodore's recovery. Not only that, but they had just been chasing a yellow bird. It seemed like a very odd coincidence. On the other hand, Pell just gave a small smile knowing fully who the 'lad' was having lead the man and bird here.

"…_What's the situation of the kids?"_

"The kids have been rescued and are unharmed."

"_Excellent! And what of the pirates?"_

"They are escaping on the Sandora River and appear to be heavily injured."

"_Good work captain, we'll take it from this end."_

"Excuse me?"

"_Once I recovered, I and Commander Higgins quickly borrowed some Gators and made our way back to the base. I am now commanding the battleships, including yours, to intercept the rookies."_

"What?! My Ship!"

"_Easy now, sonny. We'll easily overtake the rookies before my tea is even finished. Do not threat, I'll give you your due credit. Must be off now, be sure to return Corporal once all is finished in Alubarna. Good luck."_

"Wait, Commodore Winston!" The snail went silent and fell asleep signifying the connection has ended. Justin looked furiously at the snail, actually directed to the eccentric commodore, and placed the receiver back on the snail's shell. The man then quietly cursed, being sure that the kids could not hear him. "Dammit!"

"So it seems you will be joining back to the place." Having overheard the conversation easily, Chaka spoke trying to reconfirm the information heard. As he placed the Baby Transponder Snail back into his coat, he nods confirming the information.

"Yes, once I've rounded my men."

"I'll help in rounding outs as well." Pell spoke as he transformed into his hybrid mode. Justin responded with a nod and went off down the river to halt his men from chasing the pirates all the way down the river. Pell then took off into the air, flying low as he searched for the remaining soldiers scouting for the kids. Chaka then took charge of the group at his spot.

"Alright, men! No more standing around, we have succeeded in rescuing the kids. Now let us return to Alubarna!"

"Yeah!"

"Chaka…" As the Royal guards cheered and marched back to their mode of transportation, Chaka was stopped by the small voice of the princess. The man looked down to see all three kids looking up at him worriedly. He didn't even have to ask, he knew clearly why the kids looked worried. Titi then continued with her sentence. "Will Mika and the others be alright?"

"I'm sure they will be okay… After all, she has her father's luck." Hearing how confident Chaka believed of Mika and crew's escape, the kids seem to relax a bit believing he was right. Chaka, on the other hand, hoped that this was true, but he believed in the daughter of the man that had helped saved this country. However, he had other things to deal with. Chaka looked over to Nela as she stood next to the Duck Squad that had originally brought the pirates.

Nela noticed the Head of the Guard looked towards making her look away in shame. Chaka walked over to the pink haired woman, the kids following behind him. Nela waited in her spot hearing the man and kids' footsteps still not looking at the man and his obvious gaze. As the man and kids stopped just in front of Nela, the young woman spoke up sounding worried. "What will happen to the others?"

"Once we return to the palace, they will be judged and mostly likely be jailed for years to come." Chaka looked over to the side where some Royal Guards were carrying the tied up and unconscious lion man. Nela seem to accept the answer, though it didn't make her feel any better. Chaka then looked back at the former mercenary and continued to speak. "I'm sure Pell has already spoken to you."

"Yes…"

"Then all I can say is – be careful from now on…" Chaka then walked past the pink haired woman attending to the ducks that happily greeted him. The kids, however, stayed in front of their caretaker all three of them smiling towards her.

"Don't worry, Nela. We'll help you out!"

"Yeah! With all the trouble will make-!"

"- They'll have no choice but to trust you to take care of us."

"Hmm, thanks kids." Nela, hearing the kids' faithful statement, knelt down and gave them a hug. The kids willingly accepted the hug as well as each gave their own hug to Nela. The former mercenary then shed a single tear seeing how, despite all that happened, the kids still trusted her. However, she soon recalled the twin's statement and immediately sweat-dropped realizing what she had gotten herself into.

'_I wonder if it isn't too late to go to jail…'_

* * *

><p>As this heart-touching moment occurred, down the river, the Hurricane pirates were in real trouble. As the ship finally reached the end of the river the pirates were met with some unfriendly company. "The Marines!" From the Crow's Nest, Lena pointed out the approaching marine battleships from the side. All those still able to stand – Nicole, Drake, and Nore – looked from their various spot on the ship. Currently at the helm, Drake quickly looked at the Log Pose, seeing it point the opposite direction of the marines, and quickly spun the wheel turning the ship.<p>

Meanwhile, on the lead marine battleship – originally Justin's – Commodore Winston was ordering the marine soldiers on the operation. "Alright, we need these rookies alive and only minimally damaged. Cannons are to aim to slow or halt the ship completely. Once we reach their small vessel, we will overtake them like a tiger on a rabbit." The marines cheered becoming inspired by the elder marine officer's plan. Even Lieutenant Terry, though still hesitant letting the commodore onboard, couldn't help but agree with the man's plan. With three battleships against one small, sailing vessel it would be too easy.

"Men! Prepare to fire!" Commander Higgins then spoke up as the lower status marines prepared to fire upon the Draco Bliss. The commodore himself was preparing his own sport as he brought out his rifle and attached a scope upon it. The lieutenant simply stood to the side as he let everything play out. As the cannons readied, the neatly dressed, butler-like commander prepared to give the orders.

"Fir-" Suddenly, a loud boom came from off the side of the lead ship stopping Higgins from giving the command. While Winston was uninterested in the sound, the other two officers rushed to the side of the ship.

"What happened?!" The two officers looked out to the other ship and were shocked to see their other marine battleship halted and suddenly sinking. It wasn't too long after that another boom came from the ship, this time on the back end of the battleship. The ship now began sinking even faster startling the officers.

"Sir! We've lost a ship!"

"Eh? What now?" Despite the old marine answering, he was still posed to shoot one of the Hurricanes. Both lower tier officers sweat-dropped seeing how unconcern the highest ranking officer was. However, Winston soon gave a reaction of mild surprised as he looked slightly off the scope. "Hold on…where's that Fishman lad…"

"…The Fishman!"

"Blue Harpoon: Pierce!" Underneath the water, Ryuudo had launched his weapon's metal point towards the second marine battleship. The force of the launch broke through the wood haul of the ship. Then, in his other hand, Ryuudo began swinging an anchor – borrowed from the Draco – only to launch it into the commodore/captain's ship. "Piercing Blue!"

"Lieutenant! We have a breach!" Terry looked towards one of the doors leading to the lower deck, a nameless marine quickly reported the situation to him. Realizing that the Fishman was attacking the ship, both lieutenant and commander rushed to the side and looked off the side, looking for the Fishman. The commodore, now taking some interest, followed the lower tier officers though he failed to actually try and look for him.

Back in the water, after having tested if his weapons had a good hold on the ships, Ryuudo began tugging one both weapons. Using his mighty strength, even though half that of a real Fishman, the two ships began turning towards him. Onboard the ships, the marines were displaced as the ship suddenly jerked and began turning towards the other. The lower tier officers grabbed onto the railing while the commodore kept his pose looking down into the sea. With an observing eye, the man brought up his rifle and took aim towards the waters between the soon-to-be colliding ships. As the man looked through the scope, he smirked as he spoke to himself.

"There you are…"

As Winston readied to pull the trigger, a sudden bang came from his gun, but not because he pulled the trigger. Even though he indeed pulled the trigger, the old marine looked down at his rifle to find a hole going right through it. The man was stunned, seeing his precious weapon damaged and useless, but he also had another concern. The commodore swung his rifle around and pointed it at the small vessel, but not to fire. He used the scope to scourer the ship until he finally found what he was looking for. On the Crow's Nest, he found a black haired girl looking directly at him and giving him a devious smirk and 'The Finger' to him. Again, the man was stunned. "My word…"

"Commodore?"

"I've been outgunned?"

"We're going to crash!" Terry pointed out that they were still on course to crash. Both the Alabasta marines looked back over only to see the other ship only feet away. Instantly, the two elder men were shocked.

"That should stop them." Ryuudo smirked as he watched from underwater the two ships crash. It wasn't serious, but it would do the job in slowing them down. With his anchor on his back and this harpoon in his hand, he swam away from the ships heading back to his ship.

"They've been stopped! Ryuudo did it!" Still in the Crow's Nest, Lena shouted down to the rest of the crew giving them the good news. Everyone was able to give a cheer in success, even those still too tired to move (Mika) and heavily injured (Akio).

"Did he have to take all the ships out? Wanted to-"

"Oh no you're not, Akio." Nicole quickly intercepted Akio giving him a light punch on the shoulder. Despite the lack of any serious force, the woman's hit caused a wave of pain to overtake his senses. But as a man, he would not scream his pain; however, he was horrible at hiding it. Nicole immediately noticed the pain she had unintentionally caused and began to frantically apologize to the first-mate. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm….Fine…"

"Liar~." Akio glared over to the side where Mika was watching the whole scene on her back with a large, carefree grin. The boxer wanted so much to give the captain a good knock on the head, if only his nurse would allow him to.

"The truth will set you free…" Akio turned his head as he wore a look of contempt as he glared over at Nore. He wasn't sure if the man was trying to be serious or it was some sort attempt at humor. However, listening from his spot at the helm, Drake seemed to find it humorous. Nicole simply ignored this and continued to tend to Akio's wounds.

Hearing a sudden splash, Nicole and Akio looked out towards the ship's side. Landing and dripping wet stood the half-Fishman carrying an anchor on his back and a harpoon in his hand. Seeing his nakama to the side, Ryuudo waved to the group. "I'm back."

"Good job out there!" Mika shined a grin towards Ryuudo and gave him thumb up. Ryuudo just sent her a deadpanned look as he retorted her cheery praise.

"You didn't see a thing did you?"

"Nope!"

"It doesn't matter." Everyone looked up seeing Lena climb down from the Crow's Nest. She then continued to speak as she jumped onto the deck. "The marines are no longer chasing us, we can sail on-"

"-To Maffino! To kick Bege's ass!" Mika was quick to the point as she raised he fist up in the air shouting her intentions to the heavens. For the crew, most had figured that would their captain's hastily thought up plan. For most of the male nakama, they all immediately agreed with their captain. Nicole simply smiled, feeling rather confident with her partner Dahlia by – or around – her side. Biri was resting off to the side next to one of the mikan trees, thus making Lena the only person that found the captain's exclamation tiresome.

"That's not gonna be easy, captain. We're facing one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and one that had even faced the Pirate King in his younger days." All those not too tired to stand looked up to the upper deck as Drake spoke though speaking a warning instead looking incredibly thrilled. Lena gave their navigator an expression of worry, wondering if his mind was in a right state. Hearing a bit of snickering, Lena looked over to see that as always Mika was still in a good mood.

"So? He's not the Pirate King."

"Or else you wouldn't be the Pirate Princess."

"Shut Up!" Ryuudo and Akio snickered with Akio's own comment only to be quickly retorted by Mika gaining a sudden burst of energy to sit up and shout at them. Nicole covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her own giggles at the joke. Nore remained stoic and to the side as he listened on, only speaking a single sentence.

"And let's not forget that man …"

"Grrr, Cadrid…" Nore looked over to the jet-black haired girl spoke with a growl remembering when she and Mika had met and seen the man's true nature. Nore eyed the girl curiously, but did not speak any further.

"Don't forget what's even before them…"

"The entire pirate-mafia crew said to even beat Baroque Works' numbers in its glory days."

"On an island where they rule absolute…"

"What's the matter? Is everyone scared already?" Mika spoke up jokingly questioning her crew's – Drake, Akio, and Ryuudo – determination. All three men either turned their gaze towards their captain or just flash a cheerful yet confident smile. All three spoke at the same time with equal amount of determination.

"Hell no."

"Well, until then, Akio you need to recover." Nicole quickly returned to attending Akio's serious wounds making the man almost flinch in pain as she applied the medical herbs. Lena, her mouth almost hanging open, quickly huffed and turned around crossing her arms in frustration.

"Why is almost everyone in this crew so battle crazed…"

"Why aren't you used to it by now?" Ryuudo quickly replied sending a question back at Lena with half-lidded eyes looking unsympathetic. Still sitting up, Mika raised both her fist in the air as she shouted out again.

"Alright! To Maffino and onward!"

"Yeah!"

All the crew cheered, whether in actual shouting or just smiling, as everyone geared for their next encounter. However as the Hurricane crew left Sandy Island, believing to have left it safe from Bege's plans, they had no idea of who was still on the island or what their plans were. In the Alabasta capital Alubarna, a group of shady men were sneakily leaving the palace carrying crates from the back. As the men quickly moved the crates, a single man kept watch though was smirking contently as he spoke to himself.

"Not too long now… the Father will soon take the world under his thumb."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yo! Oh my! An update in what was essentially a week? Could he be finally going back to his old ways? How knows! Ahahahaha!<strong>

**Denji: You asshole, don't get their hopes up.**

**A: Whatever, anyway. I need to answer some Anons; RotQPfan2: Thank you, I'll be sure to add the costumes into the next arc! **

**Guest whose review was the 190****th****: I can't believe someone finally commented on that and had read/watch Toriko! Anyway, you're right, but now that it's finally been mentioned. Kugi Punch was originally from Toriko, but whereas in that show it progressively became more than 3, the one here won't surpass three.**

**Denji: Shame on you. You should've mentioned that earlier.**

**A: Eh? I had thought I did. Oh well, let's move on to…**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gauken Grand Line**

Day 1: Between Periods 6th & 7th – Outside of the Principal's Office

"Hello Ms. Lena, what brings you to Principal's office? Is everything okay?" Chibi Lena, no longer wearing her gym outfit, was sitting in front of a desk where the secretary, Chibi Nami, spoke to her. Chibi Nami spoke worriedly for the girl as she fixed her glasses gazed at transfer student. Chibi Lena didn't make eye contact as she looked to side opposite of where Chibi Zoro stood looking grouchy.

"It was, until Mister Lazy Ass-"

"Oi! That's Mister Roronoa to you!"

"Quiet both of you!" The secretary yelled at both teacher and student making them both shut their mouths and go silent. Heck, they were even afraid. With both quiet, Chibi Nami relaxed as she addressed the chibi adult with much contempt. "Zoro, what do you have to complain about this time."

"Hey! This little…girl threw a dodge ball at me!"

"You were asleep."

"Really?" Chibi Zoro immediately went quiet, hearing the secretary speak with much venom in her tone. Chibi Lena was surprised as she could see the gym teacher looking away and begin to sweat nervously. As the chibi girl looked to the secretary, she freaked seeing the scary, almost venomous, expression she wore. She even started to sweat herself.

"Yohohoho! What are you doing here, everyone?"

"Wah!" Everyone in the office looked back as they heard a man spoke, soon followed by the screams of a group of students. Chibi Lena looked back and gasped seeing all her new friends in a dog pile just in front of a…

"Skeleton!?"

"Yohohoho! Hello miss." The chibi skeleton man greeted Chibi Lena with a bow and a tip of his hat while the group of students remained on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chibi Nami slammed her palms onto the deck making a loud thud noise. It was so loud it scared everyone into an upright position standing at attention. Chibi Nami looked at everyone in front of her seemingly looking for someone in the crowd. "Mika! I know you're in here!"

"Hai!" Chibi Mika suddenly stepped out from behind the group, speaking almost nervously. Chibi Lena was actually quite surprised seeing the girl, fearless in front a whole firing squad of dodge ball opponents, now almost shaking in front of this orange haired secretary.

"Mika… Why are you and your friends outside the door?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh…"

"We're here to speak on behalf of our new friend." With Chibi Mika becoming surprisingly dumbfounded, Chibi Akio spoke up for the group. Behind him, the rest of the group nodded agreeing. The secretary looked at the group with a questioning eye and then directed back to Chibi Mika. This time, the chibi girl had lost her nervousness and readily agreed with her friends. The secretary then smiled and sat back down relaxing a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm letting Lena off anyways."

"What?!"

"Really?"

"Hey! I'm a-"

"Lazy, good-for-nothing, poor excuse for a gym teacher." Chibi Zoro was immediately silenced as Chibi Nami intercepted him with insults. The green haired chibi man clenched his teeth in frustration making him look away while mumbling incoherent insults about the secretary. Chibi Nami chose to ignore this and continued speaking to the students.

"Anyway, I'm sure it was an accident. You all are free to go-"

"Nami~!" Suddenly, bursting through the adjacent door, Chibi Luffy enters speaking in a whining tone. Everyone in the room looked at the chibi man in surprise while Lena herself just seemed confused. Chibi Luffy then continued on to whine looking at the secretary. "Nami~, I'm hungry~."

"Luffy…I told you, not until after school is done and you've done all the paperwork."

"But that's boring~."

"Deal with it."

"Uh, who is that?"

"That would be the principal, Lena." Chibi Nicole spoke answering to Chibi Lena. The transfer student looked back to the group with wide, unbelieving eyes speechless. The group of friends all nodded, some with a sigh and others with a mild smile. Meanwhile the gym teacher, having been finished with this conversation, decided to leave before he was insulted anymore.

"This isn't over, Zoro!"

"Damn women…"

"Huh? Why are there so many people here?" Chibi Luffy soon took noticed of everyone in the office outside his room. No one spoke, finding the chibi man odd for not noticing them here in the first place. Only Chibi Mika did anything, waving to the chibi principal with a grin. The chibi man replied back with his own grin and wave, but was soon stopped as the secretary pulled on the man's ear.

"Enough of this, Brook please take the students back to class."

"Alright, Mrs. Nami. Come along students." The chibi skeleton began shooing the students out of the room, including Chibi Lena, and followed along with Chibi Zoro. As they left, the chibi principal and secretary continued their conversation. As they now stood outside the office, now separated by a window, Chibi couldn't help but look at the arguing adults and comment.

"They're like a married couple…"

"Huh? You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! See you back at home!" After hearing Chibi Akio's comment, Chibi Lena looked back hearing Chibi Mika speak up cheerfully waving back at both adults. Chibi Lena gasped in shock and looked through the window and saw the two adults break from arguing to wave and smile towards Chibi Mika.

"Bye, dear."

"Eh~!"

Principal: Monkey D. Luffy

Secretary Monkey Nami

Happily married since XXXX

Working together for the school making it a…unique place. Along with their friends:

The Straw Hat club

Currently they have three kids:

Monkey D. Namika (Mika), Monkey D. Ace, & Monkey D. Sabo

"You've could've told me that before!"

**Well, now you know! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Until next time, Ja Ne!<strong>


	48. Chapter 46: Misfortune of the Black Fog

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Misfortune of the Black Fog

Arrival at…Not Maffino?

"We seem-"

"-to be in -"

"-quite a predicament."

"Ah! My eyes burn~."

Some days after the events in Alabasta and the Seven Deadly Mercenary Group, the crew sailed forth to their next destination, Maffino. But on their way to the island, where their next opponent lays in unknowing wait, they were met with an unusual phenomenon; black fog. The crew had unwittingly – even for Nore – sailed into this fog, but at that moment of entrance they all noticed it. They would have been lost without the trusty guidance of their navigator and the log pose, but even so they were his with much unfortunate in other ways. Whatever the black fog was it brought much misfortune to the crew; watery eyes, coughing, and infectious wounds the whole works. And to top it off, it smelled awful.

By this time, much of the crew had adorned goggles to properly see in the fog, though Mika seem to be quite forgetful. On deck, some of the crew kept search for a way out and doing it most desperately. On the deck were Lena, Nore, Mike, and Drake at the helm. All of them wore different outfits then as they had some time ago. Mika was wearing a sleeveless, orange t-shirt with 'KICK-ASS' in purple on the front and navy blue jeans. Lena wore her usual jet-black, coat cape with a hood marked with weird tribal-looking markings. Underneath that, she wore a yellow shirt with a blue heart – with a scar going from top right to its adjacent – on the front along with brown pants. Nore broke from his usual shirtless attire for a white button shirt with sleeves rolled up and black shorts. Oddly though, he still wore his towel around his neck. And finally, Drake wore a dark purple shirt with his blue serpent dragon symbol on it and white cargo pants.

Back to Mika's comment, Lena sighed as she looked back to her captain sitting on Draco's head glowing brightly. Without her light, the ship would probably be doomed. Anyway, Lena spoke to the captain sounding exhausted. "Mika, we told you to where those goggles. This damn fog is like poison."

"But I don't like wearing them~."

"Namika, please understand. You could end up going blind." Nore spoke up offering his voice of reason to the usually unreasonable captain. Unsurprisingly, Mika actually listened and moved her goggles back over her eyes and looked back out to the ocean covered in fog.

"Any sign of Ryuudo or Biri?" Drake soon shouted out from the helm speaking to the three nakama on deck. All three looked back to the navigator and shook their heads sadly. Drake sighed, they had sent those to scout. Of course, they moment they had entered the black fog the bird – having been dressed in goggles placed on his forehead and around his neck a western scarf – had already flown off. Not too soon after, Ryuudo followed behind also not being able to take the fog too well. But that was almost a day ago and neither had returned. Drake feared the worst, not just for them, but for another nakama as well.

Down below deck, Nicole was trying to work quickly as she grounded herbs. The young chef was wearing a red dress shirt with spots of purples on the bottom-right of the dress, a blue skirt with a pink butterfly on bottom-left, and had her dark brown hair tied in ponytail. She, like much of the crew outside, wore goggles keeping any of the black fog from hurting her eyes even beneath deck. But why was she working so fast? Because the remaining nakama yet to be named, Akio, was dreadfully sick. His wounds from the previous fights had become infected only sometime after entering the fog. Unfortunately, even with her herbs, she was not a doctor and can only do so much.

Once she finished, she quickly rushed over to Akio and applied the quick cure to the infected areas. Though it seemed to slow the spread, it would never cure him, but she had to try. "Please Akio, stay strong. We'll be out soon, I know it." Even though Akio was asleep and breathing heavily, she tried talking to him trying cheer the boxer on to survive. But she was worried for him as well as for many others.

"Spark Flash!" Mika threw a static spark ball hurdling forward where it exploded, but could not seem to lift the black fog. Mika clenched her teeth in frustration that her idea did not work, but she wouldn't give up. Her best friend and first-mate was on the line. Again, she charged her fist preparing another one of her spark flashes. The rest of the crew just watched on as each attempt fail to improve the situation. Seeing this, Mika shouted out in rage. "Dammit!"

"Mika…"

"Mika! Give it a rest, it's not going to help!" While Lena spoke quietly, Drake shouted out to the captain knowing full well why she was doing so. However, he knew that it was useless to try and persuade her. Mika looked back at the navigator sending him a frustrated glare. The older nakama only sent her his own more mature glare showing that he was not intimidated. Seeing this, Mika clenched her teeth and threw one of her spark flashes upward. As the flash exploded in in the air, Mika cursed out once again.

"Dammit!"

"Biri! (Everyone!)" Before anyone could say anything, a familiar call of a bird could be heard through the fog. Everyone looked over to starboard side of the ship, off in the black distance they all could see a faint light. The light then kept on growing coming closer to the ship until finally they could see a familiar figure.

"Biri!"

"He's finally back!" The crew cheered as they saw the bird through the black fog. As they could see the bird clearly, he happily greeted them as he landed on the railing with rolled up paper in his nose. The bird then began calling at the crew making weird gestures with his wings. The whole crew watched on in confusion.

"Uh? What's he trying to say?" With Lena's statement, the bird face-palmed seeing how not one of them could understand what he was saying. But then he got an idea. He flew off the railing and soared over to the head of the ship. Everyone followed, though still unsure what the bird was trying to convey.

"What is it, Biri?" Hearing Mika's question, Biri began making his glowing body both dim and brighter like he was signaling to them. As he continued to the light show, the bird soared over to starboard side. He repeated this process with the group watching trying to decipher what the bird was trying to say. Eventually, someone got it.

"I think he wants us to turn the ship towards the starboard side?" Drake made a rough guess at what the bird was trying to convey, wondering himself if he got it right. Hearing the navigator's guess, Biri shook his head fervently confirming Drake's guess. Biri then flew back out over the ocean flashing happily. Immediately, Mika took charge as she pointed out towards the bird.

"Alright! Drake, follow Biri out of this fog!"

"With pleasure, captain!" Drake quickly turned the helm, turning the Draco Bliss towards the glowing bird that is Biri. With the ship now following him, Biri began leading the group. Periodically, he stopped making sure they were keeping with him and then flies a few more feet once they caught up. And soon…

"We're out!" With the sun shining down, Mika shouted in excitement removing the goggles from her head. The crew was just as happy as their captain as they too removed their goggles. All of them were enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool of the breeze. Soon after leaving the black fog, the door opened revealing Nicole, who quickly coverer her eyes due to the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked out and spoke with much joy.

"We're finally out of that horrid fog."

"_I can finally breathe!"_ From around Nicole's waist, Dahlia began moving her flowered head – or what can be called her head – through a slip in Nicole's dress, acting much like if someone was coming up for air. Seeing their chef out, Mika quickly rushed over to the older woman looking very worried.

"How's Akio doing?"

"Still not good, I'm afraid." Mika frowned not liking the news. It wasn't Nicole's fault, and Mika knew this, but she still didn't like her first-mate sick. The whole crew felt the same as their captain, but known of them could provide proper medical for him. They needed a doctor.

"Bi, bi biri ri! (Everyone, over here!)" The crew looked back out to sea, where Biri was now continuing to call out to them. They all saw the bird pointing out towards the distance where an island could be clearly seen.

"Drake head to that island!" With Mika's order, Drake changed course sailing the Draco towards the island. However, while the crew seemed almost to be in celebration escaping the fog, Drake took notice of a few things.

The biggest one was that, even with them leaving the black fog, it seemed that if they had continued any further they could be trapped in what looked like an endless fog. As Drake looked out, he could see where they had escaped as well as how the fog traveled down towards where they had entered. It seemed to almost go one forever in that direction, but not in the opposite. It was strange, but not as strange as the Log Pose, continuingly to point into the biggest part of the black fog and not towards the island they were heading. Drake then spoke to himself, almost questioning where they were heading.

"Is that Maffino…?

As the Draco sailed closer to the island, everyone took notice of the islands environment. Like any island in the Grand Line, it had one of the four usual climates and this one had a fall season. For a large island, it didn't have too many buildings especially for a place that held a big name like a Warlord of the Sea. It seemed odd, just as odd as Biri flying over to a house near one of the docks. Seeing this, Lena immediately spoke up. "Hey, where's Biri going?"

"I think to the house…?"

"Any who, it's a perfect place to dock." After Nicole's comment, Drake quickly added his own as he turned the wheel towards the dock. The rest of the crew didn't argue or wouldn't as they watched with much interest Biri communicating with the house. As the ship sailed closer to the dock, the crew watched as the house door opened and a small figure walked out. The person was an old woman with curled, very light purple hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a sea blue sundress in sandals, her expression showing that of cheerful surprise.

"Oh…are these your friends, Birdy?" The old lady spoke to the much larger bird, the bird then replying with a quick nod. The elder woman smiled and walked past Biri, only for him to follow behind, as she met with Draco Bliss. As the crew walked over to the port side, the old lady gave the crew a smile and wave as she greeted them. "Ahoy there. Are you Birdy's friends?"

"Yeah, Biri's part of our crew."

"Oh, Biri is his name? What an interesting name. It certainly fits him; I didn't know what to say when he showed up out of the blue? Ha-ha-ha!"

"Bi bi biri. (I'm just Biri.)" The bird simply shrugged his feathered shoulders, unable to answer that same question himself. On deck, Mika – who had confirmed that Biri was one of them – laughed along with the old lady finding her funny, Lena just found the woman odd, and Nicole just find her quite adorable. Nore was doing Ryuudo's job and dropping the anchor and Drake was already off the helm and climbing the mast to tie up the sails.

"Are you, by any chance, pirates?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah! We are!"

"Mika!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Don't worry, deary." Lena looked back down at the dock, stopped from shouting at Mika for her carelessness, and saw that the old woman was laughing cheerfully. As Nore and Drake finished docking, they soon took notice of the boisterous laugh from the old woman. The lady then continued. "You have nothing to worry about dearies, you may dock here safely…"

"Really tha-"

"…For a small fee of five thousands beli, of course." Most of the crew comically deadpanned hearing the elder woman's addition. Only Mika and Nore remained standing as they looked down on the old lady curiously. The lady then laughed seeing the youth's reactions though stopped eying Mika as she jumped off the ship and onto the deck. She then turned around, raising a finger and speaking to the woman.

"I think one thousand beli will be fine."

"Sorry deary, five thousand. I'm not lowering it."

"Well then, maybe we just dock here anyways and raid your house like pirates do?" The crew immediately sat up hearing the causal statement staring at their captain speechlessly. Surprisingly, the elder woman seemed to be undeterred by Mika's threat and continued to push forward.

"If you were going to do that, you would've done so already. Six thousand and I won't call the marines."

"If you were scared of us you would've already. Five hundred!"

"Seven thousand and I don't put a bullet through you."

"Two-fifty! And I don't beat the crap out of you, Old Lady!"

"Mika!" Nicole and Lena shouted in shock, hearing their captain actually picking a fight with an old lady. Again, surprisingly, the old woman was undeterred and further argued with the youth.

"I'll have you know, I'm a young seventy-four. Ten Thousand, Brat!"

"Fifty Beli!" Mika and the old lady were almost face to face as both females would not back down from their prices. The crew looked between the two, wondering who will falter and keeping back as they heard growling between the two. However, they were all stunned when the old lady began laughing. The crew looked down on the woman like she was crazy as the woman stepped back holding her sides. Mika herself looked on the older lady confused until the old lady spoke through her laughs.

"Ha-ha-ha! I like you, Girly. You've got spunk. You remind me of younger me! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Thanks! …Twenty-five!"

"Ha-ha-ha! And determined as ever! You can dock for free, Dearies."

"Really?"

"One thousand!"

"Mika, we're done!" The old lady laughed again seeing the slapstick between the two crew members, Lena and Mika. As the ship now officially docked, the old lady turned around walking back to the house.

"She was nice."

"More like crazy as a fox." As the crew walked off the Draco, Nicole and Lena both made comments of the old lady that tried to bargain with their captain. As the guys followed behind, Drake couldn't help but snicker regaling at the situation before.

"I've never seen some fight back so much against Mika's bargaining. Well, except for her…"

"Come on in, kids. I've got snacks ready." The crew looked back over to the house where the old lady beckoned them to follow. At the mention of snacks, Mika was already running over to house while the rest of the crew followed behind including Biri. As the group walked into the house, the old lady's voice could be heard from wherever she was currently at in the house. "I don't get too many visitors, but I seem to be in luck with you, your bird, and-"

"Oh my, Ryuudo!" When the old lady walked out carrying a plate of cookies, she was cut-off as Nicole shouted and ran over to where Ryuudo, currently pale and sick-looking wearing a green shirt with the word VENOM in deep blue on it and black jean-short, laid on the old woman's couch. The rest of the crew was just as surprised having not seen their shipwright in some time. Everyone soon followed up behind Nicole as they crowded around the half-Fishman looking over him worriedly. As the old lady set the plate down, she spoke up with sounding mildly surprised.

"Oh, so he is one of your nakama. That's good. The poor dear wound up here not only a day ago; poisoned by the filthy water surrounding this area."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, no worry, deary." Nicole breathed a sigh in relief, hearing her dear friend was okay. Hearing the lady speak about Ryuudo being poisoned then healed, Mika quickly rushed over to the elder woman. She then spoke to the woman speaking very concernedly.

"Hey, Old Lady-"

"I'm Not Old!" The elderly woman shouted at Mika in offense. But as quickly as she was angry at the girl, she calmed down just as fast. She then spoke again in a kind tone. "Just call me Granny Ogee."

"Old Lady Ogee can you help us? Akio's also sick." Granny Ogee sighed hearing the girl continued to call her 'Old Lady' instead of her given title. But hearing the more serious situation, she let it slide for the moment.

"Okay, where is the boy?"

Sometime later, Nore and Drake had gone back to the ship and carried the heavily sick boxer, the man wearing an open green vest revealing a white t-shirt and black pants, into Granny Ogee's house. They sat him on a couch perpendicular to the one where Ryuudo was lying on. As the men did this, the woman had gone into another room bringing at a medical box. She looked to already know what was ailing him as she began work almost instantaneously. With Nicole providing her help, Granny Ogee was able to fix up Akio quickly as well as healing him. She did all this while the rest of the crew watched with Mika watching intensely. Once she finished, she turned to her medical box though wore a cheerful smile.

"Your friend is all better now…"

"Really?!"

"Yes, now onto the rest of ya." While Mika was joyful to hear her first-mate was all healed, she became confused when she heard the last part of the woman's comment. As she walked over to Granny Ogee, she was suddenly stuck with a sharp pain in her arm. "Ow!"

"Next!" All the crew not asleep looked over to Granny Ogee as she had an almost demonic aura around her as she looked back to the crew with a sinister grin while holding up a shot. All of them felt a shiver go down their spine as they watched helplessly as they elder woman jabbed them all with shots.

"Ow!"

"Eep!"

"Ye-ow!"

"….."

"Biri! (Ow!)"

"There, that should take care of the poison." Granny Ogee looked over the crew, wearing a proud smile that she had helped these youths. All around the room, each crew member was rubbing their arms from the pain of the shot. Nore was relatively unaffected by the pain of the shot, but oddly enough Drake was in a corner in fetal position almost in tears. When the elder woman saw this, she could on comment at the pitiable sight.

"Some man you are."

"I-I don't like shots…"

"Anyway, who wants some cookies?" Forgetting the poor state of the crew's navigator, Granny Ogee turned to the more respectable crew members offering them deserts. Everyone forgot their aching arms and took up on the offer of free cookies. They all sat around a small coffee table while the woman took up a rocking chair as she watched the youth enjoy her freshly baked cookies. Lena was the first to compliment.

"These cookies are delicious, thank you Granny Ogee."

"Oh, thank you, deary. It's always a nice to have visitors."

"Oh…do you not have family?" The old woman chuckled hearing Nicole's question.

"No, I have a big family, but they are so busy nowadays only my cute grandson and granddaughter come to visit me."

"What does the rest of your family do?" Now recovering from his personal trauma, Drake soon joined the group asking his own question about their host's family. Granny Ogee put her finger on her head as she tapped in in contemplation. The crew waited patiently for the old lady to answer though it seemed odd that she was having a hard time remembering what her children and possibly grandchildren did for work. After sometime, the old woman finally found her answer.

"…Politics."

"Aw~, that's lame." Mika sighed having hoped it was something exciting. Many of the crew gave off a sweat-drop seeing how rude the comment was. However, Granny Ogee chuckled again finding something humorous about Mika's comment.

"You would think so, but our family has a very unique way of running things."

"It must be easy with living on a small island." The old woman looked over to Lena as she spoke about the island. Lena was surprised seeing the confused look on the old lady's face and wasn't sure what she had said wrong. In fact, everyone was confused by the woman's expression.

"Small island? What are you talking about, deary?"

"Excuse me, but is this not Maffino?" The lady turned to Drake as he spoke about their location. The lady didn't answer, but she seemed to understand the situation. She suddenly stood up and walked outside. The crew was confused at first, but then the quickly stood up and followed behind.

Once outside, they were greeted by Biri. The group then continued along with Biri as they followed Granny Ogee on the boardwalk. It didn't take long as the old lady stopped at the corner of the walkway. As the crew approached her, the woman turned around while bringing out a silver pocket watch keeping track of the time. When the crew joined her, they all looked straight out to see the wall of black fog only a swim away. They all wondered what Granny Ogee was trying to convey to them, but before anyone could speak the woman spoke.

"To answer your question, sonny, this partially Maffino." Drake blinked confusedly, not completely understanding what the lady was saying. The crew was equally confused as they all looked down on the old lady as she kept track of the time. Once again, before any one could say anything, Granny Ogee spoke again. "You should be able to see it soon."

"See what?"

"Ah! Right on time." The crew continued to be baffled by the old lady, but suddenly a large gust of wind blew over the crew and the island. While the crew was surprised by the sudden gale, they were even more so as they looked out to the black fog. With the gale, the fog began to lift and something could be seen through it.

With the fog lifting, one could see the shape of an island. A very large island. On the island itself, you could see short brick buildings near the coast, but as one looked further back on the island the buildings became increasingly taller. As the buildings got taller, smoke stacks soon intermingled with buildings ten stories high. Looking the farthest back, the buildings no longer going in order of height as all the previous buildings were now dwarfed with skyscrapers. Within the interior of the island, bright lights could be seen shining sections of the city despite it being daytime.

The crew stared out stunned, most of who had rarely seen such a cityscape. The old woman chuckled seeing their stunned expressions and spoke with a confirming tone. "That's Maffino."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yo! OMG, maybe we are back to weekly updates! It might be too early for that confirmation though.<strong>

**To the usual RotPQFan: ….Maybe. And on the situation of Straw Hat Family, all my focus is actually being wired to this series at the moment, so it might be awhile.**

**Alright, this next edition of Hurricane Theater will be the last of the Gauken Grand Line, and for the next one I've got an idea. To all those that will review, please suggest a 'What if' situation that can be can quickly for each chapter. You only get one, so make it count!**

**Now without further ado, the finally edition of…**

**Hurricane Theater**

**Gauken Grand Line**

Day 1: Period 7th – Music

"Yohohoho! Welcome to music class, Miss Lena!" After everything from the previous chapter, we find the group of students and teacher entered the music room. As they entered, Chibi Lena's ears were met with a mess of instrument sounds. "Everyone settle down, we have a new student and she needs an instrument." Upon hearing Chibi Brook's voice, all the students began to shush up while the rest of the group took up their instruments.

"Umm, I'm not really handy with anything musically."

"Don't worry, we'll find you something that fits you. Mister Drake, bring them in!" With a bit of reassurance from the skeleton music teacher, he called out for someone to come in. Bursting through the door, a long cart of instruments was pushed into the room by Chibi Drake wearing a blue one piece uniform.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Drake, the janitor/maintenance/substitute teacher."

"Can you even be any of those at once?"

"Now let's see what instrument fits you best!" Immediately ignoring Chibi Lena's question, Chibi Brook quickly went to the task at hand. And joining him was Chibi Lena's group of friends.

"Here! Try a guitar!" With Chibi Mika going first, she and Chibi Lena held guitars. Chibi Mika's was an electric guitar with a unique bird designed and named 'Biri' while Chibi Lena had a regular guitar. When the two struck the cords, only Chibi Lena struck them horribly causing the all main characters covered their ears from the screeching. Obviously, wrong.

"Try a piano." Chibi Nicole was next was she brought out her own electric piano – named Dahlia Tempest – while Chibi Lena used an old school piano. While Chibi Nicole was able to play a short, but lovely melody, Chibi Lena was horrible keeping with the tone and was confused about the keys. The main characters only shrugged and moved on to the next.

"You got rhythm? Try the drums." Chibi Ryuudo appeared next as he brought out his drum set, Draco Bliss, and beat the drums with an impressive amount of skill. Chibi Lena was given a simple drum, but seeing the almost impossible skills of Chibi Ryuudo and didn't even try. This time, all the main characters sweat-dropped seeing the transfer student's lack of trying.

"…The flute?" Chibi Nore casually suggested a flute and then played a wonderful tune. Chibi Lena then gave it a try, but only blew into the flute making a windy screechy sound. All the main characters fell back unable to handle the noise.

"Miss Lena, try a violin." Before Chibi Brook could try and play his own violin, Chibi Lena was trying to play the violin. Instead, she turned it into a weapon, a crossbow to be specific, and launched the violin stick at Chibi Drake. Luckily, the chibi man was able to dodge within an inch of his life. Chibi Lena then dropped the violin and walked away in casual and unsuspecting manner.

"A trumpet is easy?" Chibi Akio went next, though almost hesitantly. Chibi Lena blew into the trumpet but no sound other than air blew through it. The main cast group sighed in relief seeing nothing threatening or ear wrenching was happening.

"Yohohoho, she is quite the challenge."

"Here try a saxophone." Deciding that trying wouldn't hopefully kill him, Chibi Drake suggested one last instrument. Chibi Lena took the instrument and shrugged seeing how it wouldn't hurt to try. The moment she connected her lips with the mouth piece, she suddenly felt a connection to the instrument. Though only testing it, Chibi Lena blew into the saxophone producing for the first time something that actually sounded good.

"Ah! We found her instrument!" Chibi Brook shouted in joy after almost losing hope that they would never find something for the transfer student. The group of friends cheered while the class clapped for Chibi Lena finally finding her muse. Just then the bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. The students immediately began backing up and started leaving the room. The group of friends stayed behind as the grouped with Chibi Lena.

"So…how was your first day of Gauken Grand Line, Lena?"

"It was definitely interesting, Mika. But I'm just glad it's over."

"You'll get used to it."

"Hey, could I ask something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's this schedule on the other side?" Chibi Lena brought out her schedule and flipped it over revealing another schedule with different teachers and classes. The group looked at the schedule and then back to Chibi Lena was they gave her speechless looks.

"You don't know…?"

"Know what?"

"Every day at Gauken Grand Line is different, you never have the same schedule for each day."

"What?!"

"What did you think when the motto was 'Every day is unique, have fun!'?"

"I thought it was just figuratively?"

"Nope!"

"Don't worry, we'll help get used to the schedule. It's gonna be fun!"

"Ahhhhh!" Chibi Lena screamed and ran out the room leaving the group of friends stunned and speechless. After a while, Chibi Mika grinned and laughed as she made one last comment.

"I think she's excited! Shishishi!"

**Just another day here at Gauken Grand Line**

**Come study with us again!**

**Ja Ne!**

**A: That's it for this edition of Hurricane Theater, I can't wait for what you give for me to work with next time. So, until next time, Ja Ne!**


	49. Chapter 47: Tour the City

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

Tour the City

Granny Ogee's Grandkids: Cecily and Salvador

"Ha-ha-ha! Did you youngins really think this little island was Maffino? Ha-ha-ha!" Now back at Granny Ogee's house, the old lady was laughing at the Hurricane crew's misguided idea. Mika and Lena pouted at the woman somewhat embarrassed. Drake was mentally berating himself as he banged his head against the wall. Only Nore and Nicole seemed to be fine as they waited for their host to stop laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry dearies, but that's very funny."

"Um…thank you for telling us that."

"No problem, sweetie, sometimes us 'old folk' still have something to teach to you youngins." Accepting the gratitude from Nicole – on behalf of the crew, the old woman chuckled to herself and sipped some of the tea she had prepared. Nicole just smiled back as she too had a sip of tea.

"Well, at least we know why that black fog was making Akio sick and our eyes burn…it was bloody smog." Drake soon got out of his self-berating and entered the conversation. Granny Ogee immediately lost her cheerful smile and frowned as she nodded with the young man's realization.

"Yes…unfortunately."

"How could there be so much?"

"The factories on the main island have been producing nonstop for some years." Granny Ogee answered Nicole's question sounding very sad about what she had stated. Seeing the sadness from their host, Lena decided to change the subject.

"So if that's the main island, what are we on?"

"Well, it's still Maffino, but these small islands are still connected to the big."

"How so?"

"Well the bridges for one, but it's mostly-"

"Wait! We can walk over to that big island!" Everyone looked over to Mika as she spoke up incredibly excited and her eyes sparkling with adventure. Much of the crew sweat-dropped seeing their captain already excited for a new adventure, and sense Akio was still sleeping it was up to Drake to remind Mika of their original goal here.

"Mika, we need to focus on a certain someone on the island?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"Are you looking for someone?" Drake and Mika looked back at Granny Ogee as she inquired a bit. The most of the crew went silent; they looked at each other unsure of what to say to the nice, old lady that had offered her house to them. Of course, they had to think fast as Mika thoughtlessly spoke out.

"We're here to-"

"To visit a friend of mine." Drake was quick to cover Mika's mouth before she could reveal anything noteworthy. Mika herself was surprised by her navigator suddenly covering her mouth, and she did not like it. Meanwhile, the old lady simply raised her brow finding the man's action slightly odd. Drake, putting on an innocent smile, continued to speak. "You see, my friend likes to travel and I heard he was on Maffino. After much begging, the captain here allowed us to visit."

"I see…" The crew began to sweat a bit in nervousness as it seemed that Granny Ogee was buying it. Even for them that was a horrible lie.

Meanwhile, feeling frustrated by Drake's hand in front of her mouth, Mika bit down on the navigator's hand with dramatized shark teeth. Drake stifled a shout in pain as he and Mika seem to suddenly be in their own world as Drake tried to get Mika to release his hand. While this went on the crew tired their best to ignore them only to sweat-drop to the act. Finally, having somehow ignored the captain and navigator's antics, Granny Ogee spoke with a satisfied smile looking over to Mika. "That's very sweet of you, girlie."

As Drake tried to unclamp Mika's mouth from his hand, Mika noticed that she was being addressed and released Drake's hand. The navigator then flew back having been too late to realize what had happened. While the crew sweat-dropped at the scene, Mika smiled back at the old lady. "Of course! I always listen to my nakama."

"Hmm, and a very good captain too. Ha-ha-ha!"

"You bet! Shishishi!"

"If only she knew…" Lena sighed speaking under her breath only barely heard by those around her. Nicole simply found her comment funny while Nore sat stoically with no interest in speaking yet.

"Grandma!" Suddenly everyone momentarily froze as they heard what sounded like two people, male and female, shouting for Granny Ogee. They sounded a bit rushed. The crew looked towards the window as they saw Biri sound jump up frantic. The pirate crew wondered who was shouting, only Granny gave a weary sigh. Nicole then spoke up.

"Uhm…Granny Ogee…?"

"I know…those would be my 'cute' grandchildren…" Granny Ogee spoke almost tiredly as she rested her elbow on the coffee table. Resting her had in her hand, Granny looked at the door almost she was expecting someone. The crew followed the old woman's gaze to the door, they watched as it suddenly and abruptly opened and two figures, roughly their age, became stuck in between the frame.

On the right was a man with slicked-back white hair. He was wearing a white dress shirt, but was incredibly dirty. This was worn with black pants equally as dirty as his shirt as well as ripped and torn in several spots. On both wrist – currently trying to push the other girl back – there were black with the kanji 'family' one the right and 'strength' on the other. The girl next to him had very light purple hair, much like Granny Ogee, though her hair was short with a long braid and wore glasses over her green eyes. She wore a black coat over a white dress shirt with a black shirt with white line going around the edge. On her ankles she too wore sweatbands, but had the kanjis 'intelligence' on the right and 'family' on the left.

The crew and Granny watched with curiosity as the two fought to surpass the other. All the while shouting at each other, not realizing who was watching.

"Out of the way, Cissy!"

"No way! I was here first, Sal!"

"Yeah, right?! What race were you in? I was running way faster than you!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better!"

"I'm not starting that!"

"I'm not stopping it!"

"Both of you…SHUT UP!" Everyone flinched as Granny Ogee shouted at her to grandchildren ordering them to be quiet. As everyone stood or sat frozen looking at Granny surprisingly, so much so that the two at the door actually fell in. While the crew sweat-dropped at the scene, Granny sighed and stood as she addressed her grandkids again.

"Behave yourselves. Don't you see I have guest."

Both of Granny Ogee's grandchildren then stood up quickly, dusting themselves off first, and then bowed to their grandmother. "We're sorry, grandma." The group of pirates was surprised by the sudden attitude change of the two that had been arguing moments ago. Hearing a soft chuckle, the Hurricane crew looked back to see Granny Ogee in a better mood. She then stood up and walked over to them extending her arms out saying.

"Now…come give your grandma a hug." Both grandkids stood straight up and walked over to their grandma giving her the hug she requested. It lasted for a few moments and then Granny turned around and brought them forward for the crew to see. "This is my grandchildren. This is Salvador." Granny then patted the back of the man as he held his chest out in pride. The woman on the other side rolled her eyes, but quickly straightens herself out as Granny Ogee moved onto her.

"And this is Cecily. We've been mistaken as twins sometimes. Ha-ha-ha!" Everyone sweat-dropped wondering if the old woman was being serious or she actually believed that. No one questioned it, however, that with the girl's similar hair she could be a younger version of Granny Ogee.

Not wanting to be rude, Nicole stood up and bowed to the two giving them the same gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your grandma has been very kind to us."

"Of course, grandma never turns down people in need." Salvador spoke up sounding as prideful as ever as he flashed Nicole a smile and wink. The young chef blushed and looked down from the man's face. Not too long after, Salvador was slapped in the back of the head by Cecily how looked extremely annoyed.

"Sal, you're such a pervert."

"Now, now, no fighting when I have guest." Granny Ogee quickly stopped her two grandchildren as they looked to be ready for another argument. Again, the two listened to their grandmother. Drake found this rather curious as they agreed a bit too obediently to their grandmother. He kept his thoughts to himself as he watched as the old woman seem to have an idea.

"Ah! I have an idea! Salvador, Cecily, why not take my guest on a tour of Maffino." Both grandchildren's eyes widen hearing their grandma's suggestion. The group of pirates was also surprised by the old lady's suggestion.

"Wait, grandma!"

"We came here to-"

"Hey! Thanks for helping us." Mika soon spoke up as she walked up to the cutting off Cecily before she could try and persuade Granny Ogee. The young woman was surprised by the sudden forwardness of a complete stranger. Before either one could try or retort, Granny continued on to speak as she began pushing all the pirates minus Nicole out with her grandkids.

"Oh thank you, dearies. I would take them out myself, but their two friends are sick and still need my care. Have fun! I'll be borrowing Nicole for a bit." With a sudden slam of her door, all everyone pushed out was standing is silent with only the wind blowing pass them picking up dust. The crew stood confused wondering what had just happened while next to them the two grandchildren just sighed in defeat.

"Damn, grandma…forcing me to do troublesome tasks…"

"Shut it, Sal." Cecily spoke out to Salvador as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She herself looked to be just as disappointed as the man next to her, but seemed content to keep it to herself.

"Any who…" Ignoring the girl, Sal began making quick preparation of himself. The crew watched curiously as he did so and continued as he turned around looking much nicer than before. He then approached Mika as he extended his hand with a rose, the atmosphere around suddenly became emotional as he addressed the pirate captain. "Hello, madam. I am Salvador Gambino, the most handsome man of all Maffino. Who may you be?"

"I'm Mika, and I'm gonna be the first Queen of the Pirates."

"Ah~, but you are already a queen in my eyes. Your beauty captivates me like the sirens of myth captivate sailors and pirates alike. Will you-OW!"

"That's enough from you, Sal." The rest of the crew sweat-dropped as they watched Cecily drag the Casanova away from Mika, the captain herself just tilted her head confused. Cecily then came back offering a polite bow as she introduced herself formally. "Greetings, I am Cecily DeLuca. I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior, he's a pervert."

"I am a lover of woman!"

"Anyway~, we would be happy to give you a tour of the city." Ignoring her cousin's comment, Cecily happily accepted to give the crew a tour.

"Wow, thanks."

"Hmm-mm, if you would follow me, I'll lead you to the main island."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Drake; the navigator. The silent fellow next me is Nore and shorty is Lena."

"I'm not short!"

Cecily laughed as Lena shouted at Drake and soon gestured them to follow her. The group nodded and began to follow the young woman and man as they led them to other side of the small island. Biri continued to sit by the house giving the group a wave from his spot next to the house. The group passed the point where Granny had shown them the real Maffino and continued on to travel along the coast. The group soon reached a bridge stretching from the small island to the main island. As Cecily and Salvador led them across them across, the crew soon noticed that half across it looked that there was a tunnel leading into the dense black smog. The looked curious at the tunnel, but with a call from Sal they quickly caught up with the group. They were now walking in the tunnel fitted with lights as the walls were black. Lena quickly piped up about it.

"Hey, why are the walls painted black?"

"Actually, that's grim from the fog." The group looked at Cecily with disbelief though both natives paid no mind as the continued to walk down the tunnel. The crew continued to follow though now keeping a good distance away from the walls. After some minutes of walking and silence, they finally reached the end though were blinded the light as the left the tunnel. However, they weren't just met with the bright light.

The crew was met with sound sounds varying from various objects breaking to loud shouts from random people. The whole thing was chaos. As the crew's eyes adjusted, they soon saw what they had seen earlier now up close. In front of the crew was what could be better called the 'concrete jungle' as they barely a hint of greenery. The roads weave in and out around buildings as did cloth lines that extended across buildings. Though the roads were very interesting, the street had metal railings going down the road and joined with other roads. The buildings themselves were made of brick though decorated with both fading and fresh paint. From each building, the people of this island walked out and began heading towards the center where the larger and taller buildings stood. Yet, no one seemed to be in the road itself just the sidewalks with the occasionally person walking across. The crew looked around in amazement at this new sight, though only Nore looked a bit displeasured by the sight. There two guides stood waiting as the pirates marveled at their home until Lena spoke up.

"Hey wait! What about all that smog?"

"Just look behind." On Salvador's suggestion, Lena and the crew turned to look behind themselves. They could clearly see the smog, yet it hardly crossed onto land simply going along the shore. Mika and Lena marveled at the smog while Drake looked back at their two guides curious.

"How is the smog not entering the city?"

"I'll explain when we get closer to downtown. Right now, we need to catch a trolley." Drake looked at Cecily questioningly as did Nore. Mika and Lena looked back from the smog and back at Cecily as they both seemed confused.

"What's a trolley?"

Ding! Ding! Before either Cecily or Salvador could answer either girl's question a ring of a bell rang out. Everyone looked down the road they stood in and saw a large train cart looking thing in dark green and red rolling towards them. The biggest difference though was that this metal box was half windows. As the pirate group stared at the amazing machine, Salvador yelled out to the pirates. "Get out of the way and hop on!" The pirates looked at the two cousins as they stepped back. The group did the same just as the trolley reached them. Salvador and Cecily quickly hopped on leaving the pirate group to watch amazed. Seeing how they weren't getting on, Cecily stuck out her head and waved to the group.

"Hurry up, will ya! The next one won't come for another twenty-five minutes."

"Ah, right!" The whole crew nodded and took off to get on the machine. Drake was the first on, followed by Mika, then Nore, and finally Lena as they helped each other get on. The group sighed in relief as they could finally take a breath. As Mika stood up she was suddenly meet with Salvador as he looked to be in a dazzle of love.

"Ah~, young madam, are you tired? Here, let me carry you as we make the journey from acquaints to lovers to-Gah!"

"The only journey you're gonna make is straight to the hospital." Once again, Cecily quickly ended her cousin's romantic attempts and dragged him away by the ear from Mika. Drake and Lena sweat-dropped at the ridiculous nature, Nore and the other few people simply ignored the scene. Being curious, Mika spoke up as she looked around the metal moving box.

"So this is a trolley?"

"Yes." With Salvador to the side nursing his sore ear, Cecily quickly spoke to Mika answering her question. The group looked back towards the front as the young purple haired maiden explained the contraption they were in. "You see, Maffino is simply one big city and getting from A to B is quite troubling for many of us. So the Trolley System was made."

"And people can just jump on for free like we did?" asked Lena seemingly surprised.

"Yes, as to provide even the poorest an available mode of transportation and allow for work anywhere in the city." Salvador entered the conversation as he gestured to some of the people they were currently traveling with. The crew was astounded by the Trolley System. As the trolley turned into the city, this system of trollies became even more apparent.

"Whoa! There's more!" Mika shouted and pointed out the window as many more trollies in different colors whizzed by and next to the group's own trolley. Lena joined in as she and Mika watched the different carts pass by. Drake watched with an amused smile as he gave a wave to a beauty in another trolley only to separate by turning into another road. Only Nore didn't seem to be enjoying the ride as he stood silently against the back wall.

Cecily had caught the man's disposition and walked up to him looking rather concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"This island…it moans in agony…" Cecily raised her brow in confusion wondering what the black haired man was trying to say. Nore didn't reply after words, instead, he looked out the window watching as the buildings grew taller and number of people walking increasing. Noticing their conversation, Drake walked up behind Cecily and gave her a small explanation.

"Nore's a bit tuned to nature, if you catch my drift. I guess he's not very fond of how man-made structures have replaced the nature that was once here."

"Hmm, well, there is a park. Actually, the only park, but it's certainly very nice if you wish to go there, Nore." The man did not speak as he continued to watch outside. Drake sighed seeing that Nore was being unresponsive; however, when he went to try to explain to Cecily he was shocked to see that she was enamored with the stoic appearance Nore always put up.

"Oh, boy. I see the family resemblance."

"Where all these people going?" Lena spoke out as she and Mika watched as the number of civilians increased almost instantaneously. People of all kinds walked unnoticing of each other or even where they were. Some people entered and exit the buildings in no worry whatsoever.

"And the buildings keep getting taller!" Mika was doing her own sightseeing as she watched above the crowd. Indeed the buildings, while taller than average houses, were certainly getting taller. They were practically reaching the sky by those on the ground.

"Of course, the further you go into the city, the taller the buildings as well as class."

"Class?" Both Lena and Mika looked back as they were curious.

"Yes. Maffino that was built from the outside in. Only the richest and sleaziest could ever afford something this far in."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Wait…sleaziest?"

"Yes, you see…"

Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding! Before Salvador could come up with something, a frantic dinging suddenly caught their attention. From an adjacent street, a trolley with blue and purple coloring shot out with quick speed, much more than the average trolley. Inside the trolley, there were several shady men smirking devious as they held onto pistol and Thompson-like guns. The pirate group watched surprised while all around them began to duck as they whispered in fear and worry.

"Oh no."

"It's the Barinomo family."

"Please don't come this way…"

Cecily and Salvador watched the trolley as it suddenly veered towards them just as another trolley, in blue and white coloring, seem to give chase to it. This trolley turned to follow being just opposite of the other. Keeping their eyes on the first trolley, they saw the men lift their guns. Both immediately turned to the group shouting simultaneously. "Duck!"

"Eh?"

Just as the two trolleys reached their trolley, the trolley with sinister men opened fire. Instantly, the crew and their guides fell to the ground as bullets whizzed by above them. It only lasted a few seconds, but the shooting continued well afterwards. Once they were clear, everyone in the trolley stood back up all relieved. Well except the unknowing pirate crew. As Cecily and Salvador stood up with the same relief as the others, they looked back to the group. All, even Nore to some degree, looked at the two in shock wondering what had just happened. Salvador seemed a bit preoccupied with something outside while Cecily gave the group a rather nervous smile as she explained.

"Umm, did I forget to mention that Maffino is run mostly by mafia families?"

"Eh?!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving! Or, ah, late Thanksgiving, hope you all enjoyed the One Piece (Mika)-Toriko crossover. It was kinda meant to be the Thanksgiving special though only in the sense of food.**

**Alright, let's enter into the new segment of Hurricane Theater, though this one is gonna have a bit of twist from the usual. So let's start…**

**Hurricane Theater**

Party Time!

Hundredth Chapter Dance

"Surprise! Happy Hundredth Episode (Chapter)!" Confetti flew out and bathed the chibi cast of the show (fic) 'One Piece: Parallel Works'. The chibi cast was greeted by a conjoined chibi group from the show 'One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen' as well as the crew from Parallel Works. The chibi cast was utterly surprised but incredible joyful at the great surprise.

"Whoa, guys! This is awesome!" shouted Chibi Yuki-Rin (Actress) in joy seeing all the crew as well as her friends from RotPQ.

"Yay! We thought we give you a surprise since it's your hundredth episode. And what better surprise then a party!" Chibi Mika shouted out in glee. She was then followed by a loud cheer from the group behind her all ready to party. They were then followed by the chibi cast as they cheered as well ready to join.

A bit later, the party was going strong as all sorts of antics were being done between everyone. Off to the side, the directors of each show chibi Hotspot and chibi Yuki-Rin were sitting with some of the older chibi cast – Drake, Kartik, etc. – as they enjoyed some hilarious stories of mishaps on set. No one noticed one familiar hypnotist enter through the back. He looked back from where he had entered seeing a few well suited men passed by looking for something or someone. As the men neared him, Chibi Jango immediately turned and ran into the party.

"And so I said-Oof!" As Chibi Daisuke tried to finish off his joke to Chibi Ryuudo, Chibi Gareth, Chibi Rubio, and a few other chibis from the crew set, Chibi Jango bumped passed him. As Chibi Heathcliffe turned to yell at whoever bumped, he saw the chibi hypnotist already on the move. As well as recognize him.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Come on! Do a song!" Near a stage, many of chibi cast and crew were cheering on Chibi Yuki-Rin to sing. The chibi star bashfully stood on stage as the crowd shouted out songs for her to sing. Before the host, Chibi Mika, could pick a song, she was pushed by Chibi Jango accidently picking a song without realizing it.

"Hey! Stop him!" The crowd looked back as men in suits pointed to Chibi Jango on stage. Everyone in the crowd began to mumble to each other wondering what was going. As Chibi Yuki-Rin stood on stage confused, her half-sister – Chibi Molly – walked on stage worried for her. However, Chibi Yuki-Rin recognized the man on stage.

"Jango?!"

"Looks like I've been found! Time for the usual escape!" Chibi Jango muttered to himself before bringing out his weapon/instrument. Chibi Yuki-Rin immediately flinched seeing the hypnotist's tool as did Chibi Mika recognizing what was about to happen. Meanwhile, the suited men pushed through the crowd shouting for Chibi Jango.

"Hold it, Jango!"

"What's Jango doing here?" Chibi Hotspot, Chibi Yuki-Rin, and others walked to the crowd as they wondered what the excitement was about. However, when they all looked onto the stage, they all sweat-dropped seeing Chibi Jango begin his little trick.

"Oh no."

"When I say Jango, you're all gonna start dancing with the music! One…!"

"Ah! Stop him!" This time, Hotspot shouted as he pointed back to stage. The crowd looked back towards the stage their attention fully on Chibi Jango. On stage, both Chibi Yuki-Rin and Chibi Mika jumped into action.

"Two!" With only a few feet away, the two stars and the well-suited men all jumped hopefully to stop the man. Luckily, it was too late!

"Jango!"

**[ Please play Hare Hare Yukai full dance version XD ]**

The moment he said his name, the lights went out and the music began to play. The spotlight hit Chibi Yuki-Rin as she began to dance the Hare Hare Yukai. And since she was already supposed to sing, she just went with it.

Yuki-Rin: Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara

Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne

Chibi Mika and Chibi Molly soon join behind Chibi Yuki-Rin as they both matched and did their own background dance. Once the instrumental part was over, Chibi Yuki-Rin continued on to sing.

Waku-waku shitai to negai-nagara sugoshiteta yo

(In order) Molly, Yuki-Rin, Mika: Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no?

Mika: Jikan no hate made Boooon!

WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa

Molly, Yuki-Rin, Mika: Nani mo ka mo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

As the light spread out, one of the men from the well suited group and Chibi Jango became part of dance, Jango for the obvious reason. Meanwhile the crowd was stuck doing the background dance with Chibi Mika and Chibi Molly.

Aru hareta hi no koto

Mahou ijou no yukai ga

Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa

Ashita mata au toki warai-nagara HAMINGU

Ureshisa wo atsumeyou

Kantan nan da yo konna no

Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite

Ookina yume yume suki deshou?

"I can't believe we got stuck in Jango's hypno-dance!" shouted director Chibi Yuki-Rin as she continued to dance.

"I was desperate! Sorry!" Chibi Jango shouted from the stage.

"Why?!" asked the whole party minus the well-suited men.

"Mister Jango refuses to go to his doctor's appointment." said one of the well-dressed chibi men. The whole crowd was shocked in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Oh well, let's party!" Despite the situation they all were in, Chibi Yuki-Rin laughed as she was having fun. Everyone from the Parallel Work set sweat-dropped apparently amused as she was. The young star wasn't alone in her fun; Chibi Mika snickered as she too was having fun even if she couldn't exactly control herself. Chibi Molly sighed and decided to just go along with it as she started off the singing.

Mika: Iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai

Sore demo hitotsu dake wakaru yo

Yuki-Rin: Kira-kira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru

Molly, Yuki-Rin, Mika: Hoshi-tachi ga kibou wo kureru to

Molly: Jikan ni norou yo Byuuuuun!

CHIIPU de KUURU na toshigoro da mon

Molly, Yuki-Rin, Mika: Samishigatcha hazukashii yo nante ne iwasete

Te to te wo tsunaidara

Mukau toko muteki desho

Kagayaita hitomi ni wa fukanou ga nai no

Ue dake mite iru to namida mo kawaichau

"Kawaritai!" Kokoro kara

Tsuyoku omou hodo tsutawaru

Hashiridasu yo ushiro no hito mo oide yo

Doki-doki suru deshou?

"How long are we going to be dancing?!" Chibi Kazuma shouted from the crowd wondering if they were almost done. Chibi Mika just sent him a nervous smile.

"Uh, when Jango bumped into me, I hit the continuous button." Instantly, everyone was in a dead sweat. Chibi Akio then spoke again albeit incredibly nervous.

"A-And how many songs are there…?"

"Seventy-three."

"Eh?!"

"Party on!" shouted Chibi Yuki-Rin just before the singing began again.

Yuki-Rin: Boooon!

WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa

Molly, Yuki-Rin, Mika: Nani mo ka mo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

Aru hareta hi no koto

Mahou ijou no yukai ga

Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa

Ashita mata au toki warai-nagara HAMINGU

Ureshisa wo atsumeyou

Kantan nan da yo konna no

Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite

Ookina yume yume suki deshou?

**End!**

**That was for Yuki-Rin as her story One Piece: Parallel Works reached a hundred chapters some days go. Once again, congratulations! Hope this covers for your Hundredth chapter anniversary party. Next time, the Hurricane Theater will post those suggestions. Remember, for the next few Hurricane Theaters you can ask 'What if' question. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	50. Chapter 48: Lost in the Big City

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, the Hurricane crew had finally reached their destination; Maffino. However, Akio became heavily sick as did Ryuudo, but with help from a kind elderly woman by the name of Granny Ogee they soon got better. Once meeting Cecily and Salvador, Granny Ogee's grandchildren, they gave Mika and her group a tour of the city-island. What new adventure will this be on the island ruled by the mafia? Let's find out! _

Lost in the Big City

The Island where the Warlord Rules

Maffino: an island completely consumed by its city of the same name. Almost every inch of this city-island is covered in concert and cobblestones as well as buildings ranging from normal to sky-scraping. Every day the people of this island make the commute to work in the inner part of the city…

"Good morning, Bob."

"Morning, Jerry."

…As well as survive it. "Nobody move! This is a heist!" Somewhere else on the island, a bank was being held up by a group of ten well-dressed men all sporting fedoras and tommy guns. All the civilians inside the bank immediately dropped to the ground while the bankers stood frozen at their station. One banker tried to quickly pick up a Snail Transponder in hopes of calling the marines to their aid. Unfortunately, one of the mafia men noticed and releases a string of bullets on the man, efficiently killing him. The leader than spoke to the crowd again. "And no funny business." The bankers nodded and immediately began placing money on the counter.

"You see, while there is a conventional government, it is truly ruled and influenced by the mafias of this island. Currently, there are fifty mafia families on the island ranging from members as low as twenty and as high as a hundred. Things like shoot-and-runs and heists are as common as mugging someone or even drinking at a bar. That's Maffino for ya." Now back to the group, the now holey trolley left leaving Cecily to explain what had just occurred just a few minutes while Salvador stood patiently next to her. Some of the crew, Lena and Drake, were quite stunned how common that experience was. Mika was still rather curious of the tall buildings surrounding them, and Nore simply stood silent as he shook his head in shame of the way things go on this city-island.

"You mean that!" Lena speaks in an exaggerated tone as she pointed to the Swiss cheese-like trolley they had just gotten off. Though she was more talking about the situation that had caused said trolley to become such. "Happens every day?!"

Salvador nodded. "More or less, yeah. It's not uncommon on this island to say good-bye to your loved ones as you leave for work each day."

"In fact, every month fifty people are killed by mafias." Lena's jaw dropped as Cecily added onto her cousin's own tidbit of their home island. Drake and Nore seemed to also be taken back by the surprising death toll. Mika, on the other hand, was looking through the window of a nearby store showcasing various cloth lines. Seeing the crew's – or the ones playing attention – reaction, Cecily threw her hands out as she and shook them panicking. "Ah! Ah! But that's okay, kinda. It used to be much larger."

"That doesn't make me feel better." shouted Lena not finding this new information comforting.

"What happened to make it smaller?" Everyone turned to see Mika finally paying attention to the conversation. With the captain's question, Salvador and Cecily seem to grow quiet and a bit hesitant to respond. The whole crew noticed, but eventually Sal stepped forward.

"There's been a…government agenda change."

"This doesn't sound like a good change." commented Drake. Neither Salvador nor Cecily spoke as they made stretched expressions like they weren't sure. The whole crew sweat-dropped seeing their reaction.

Dong! Dong! Hearing another ring of a bell, though deep, and looked back down the road. The whole road was being taken up by what looked like four trolleys with dark crimson and yellow coloring escorting a single beat-up trolley down the street. On closer inspection, they noticed the bear-up trolley looked like the one that had previously tried to shot them. As the trolley escort came closer, they could see black suited men in fedoras holding tommy-guns in the escort trolleys while the one in the middle had many unconscious and bleeding men draped over busted windows. Everyone watched in surprise as the trolleys passed them, but they could now see the symbol painted on each side. It was a castle tower with crossbones behind it and two arrows pointing up. None of them seem understand what the symbol was about except there guides and Drake. While their guides only glared at the symbol, Drake was simply stunned.

"No way…"

The crew looked over at Drake hearing his mumble. The girls were curious as to what Drake was trying to say. Lena quickly spoke up about it. "What is it, Drake?"

"You recognize the symbol?" asked Mika as she walked up to the navigator.

"Those trolleys… They had Bege's Jolly Roger."

"What?!" gasped both girls in shock. Cecily and Salvador nodded agreeing with the older man. Cecily then went on to speak.

"You see, about a year ago, the Bege and his crew came to the island. They began cleaning up the city and reigning in the mafia families. The civilians call him a hero, and he offers his support to the big wigs that run the city. But honestly, his men just misuse the power and make things miserable for us."

While Cecily and Salvador led the crew around the city, near the center of the city in one of its tallest buildings a meeting was underway. On the top floor of one of the second tallest buildings, many men in suits, varying an age, sat around a circular table. At the head of the table was a greying haired, fat man in a white suit and hat looking rather bored smoking his pipe as a black suit wearing, young man with black hair stood obediently next to him. The white suit, old gentleman was the mayor of Maffino; Grecko Van, and the man next to him was his aid, Leon. The white suit man wasn't the only one bored; many of the other men seem to be waiting in irritation for someone to show up. As time passed, and a young maid delivering the white suit old man's tea, one of the men was finally fed up. A middle-age gentleman with blonde hair and bulging muscles slammed his fist on the table causing the old man's teapot to shake only to be stopped by Leon. After taking a sip of his tea, Van addressed the angered blonde calmly.

"Is there something I can help you with, Baronox Borough President Colombo?"

"I've had enough of waiting around for that criminal to show up! Let's just-"

"Well, good thing I arrived just in time." All the men turned and looked back behind where Van seated as some people had just entered. Many of the men gasped in joy though the burly Colombo looked very dissatisfied with the newcomer. Only Van and Leon did not move when the voice spoke out. There was a moment of silence as only the sound of the newcomers' steps. Eventually the newcomers joined the men at the table, next to the mayor and aid. Both men looked to their side as they saw a man wearing a suit and sunglasses moved a chair allowing a man to sit in it. "I didn't happen to miss anything, did I, Mayor Grecko?" They both recognized the man. He had unlit cigar in his mouth, five o'clock stubble above his upper lip, and a thick black goatee though his face was silently wrinkled. His hair was black though noticeably greying but slicked back. He wore a black captain's coat with red and gold trimmings over a formal black suit with a black cowboy-styled hat. This was Capone Bege, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

Van and Leon eyed the man as they watched on of Bege's men light his cigar. Van smiled and addressed the newcomer. "Hello Capone. And no, Colombo was just being impatient. We are ready to begin."

"Very good, I hope we can finish this meeting quickly."

"And may I ask, where you have been, 'Gang' Bege." Bege looked over to Colombo as the man was still standing and brimming with anger. This did not affect his mood. The Warlord removed his cigar from his mouth, his other man quickly pulled out an ash tray, and Bege tapped the ashes into the tray.

"I would have been here earlier, but my men had captured more members of the Barinomo family." Colombo was taken aback by the Warlords answer while all the other officials marveled at the man's efficiency. Van gave a very surprised gasp and clapped his hands in joy.

"Marvelous! Just what I expect from one of the Warlords of the Sea, you are doing in excellent job of wrangling in those mafia families. Well done!"

"Thank you, mayor. We caught them while traveling through the Baronox borough of Maffino. Imagine that." Hearing the Warlord, Colombo was flabbergasted by his comment. All around, most of the men were snickering at the blonde man. Bege smiled rather cheekily while Van and Leon remained calm. Colombo clenched his fist in anger as he glared furiously at the Warlord. He was almost ready to attack the man when he saw the mayor's hand raise up signaling all the men to settle down.

"Now, now everyone, Baronox Borough President Colombo is doing his best to handle the mafia issue in the Baronox borough. It would be hard when he is so stubbornly refusing Mister Capone's help."

"I don't need some government dog to clean up my borough's mess. My police force can handle the job just fine!"

Bege chuckled. "Yes, those two bank robberies earlier today in Baronox were just a mishap." Colombo slammed his fist onto the table again, his expression full of rage toward Bege. Bege's men were about to pull out their guns in retaliation.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please." Van spoke up trying to calm the situation down. Colombo stood at his spot heaving in anger while Bege's men stood with the pistols ready to fire. Many of the men sitting at the table were already gearing to take cover, only Bege sat comfortable neither afraid of the situation around him nor caring. Van then went on. "Gentlemen, this is a meeting, not a street fight. Colombo, please control your temper. Mister Capone, please tell your men to put away their firearms."

"Sorry, Mayor Grecko." Colombo quickly calmed down and took his seat. Blowing some smoke out, Bege eyed over to the mayor and conceited rather willingly.

"Of course. Take it easy men. We are here on business, after all." With a wave of his hand, Bege's men eased back and placed their guns back into their holsters. As they did so, Bege then gave out a chuckle. "Well, it's not like there were any bullets in those guns anyway, right Leon?" Bege's men were surprised by their boss's statement and checked their guns. Both men gasped; indeed, their guns were empty. The men then looked over to Leon, still standing erect and still, as he brought up two cartridges to the guns. The man then glanced over to Bege.

"Very observant, Mister Capone."

"You do the same thing every meeting I come to."

"Force of habit."

"That's enough. Let us get on with this meeting. We're already behind." Van spoke up once again stopping a battle of wits between his aid and the Warlord. Leon obediently listened and stood back erect next to the mayor while Bege simply sighed in agreement.

"You're right, mayor. Let's get on with this meeting."

Many of the men around the table quickly agreed with the Warlord. "Here, here." And thus, the meeting of the officials of Maffino began. These were the men the controlled the city or so many of them thought. As meeting began, Bege sat back with rather contented grin one that seem much unwarranted. He watched as the men delegated, looking at them as if they were mere pawns. For in his eyes, they were all pawns.

Back outside and on the ground, we return to the group walking amongst the islanders of this city-island. As they walked Cecily and Salvador pointed out many key notes of the city. The only ones paying attention however were Nore, Drake, and Lena. Mika was far from the actual conversation as she looking through every window they passed. Every now and then, Lena checked on Mika as she had a tendency to separate from the group. "Mika!" The young captain looked away from the window showcasing much fine jewelry and looked down the street to see her friends and guides further down. Mika rushed over to her friends before they could get any further. Of course, the moment she joined them their guides seem to be bickering.

"I'm telling you, Sissy, we should take them down Bolderway Street! That's where the excitement is, and I'm sure their friend will be there too!"

"And I'm telling you, Dumb-ass, is that the prime meeting spot is at Eastern Park! Everyone knows that spot is the best for meeting as it sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"I'm sure pirates aren't amused with greenery! They want to party!" Once finishing his sentence, Salvador spun around and stood in front of Mika. The pirate captain was rather surprised seeing the man suddenly turn to her, but said nothing. Salvador then began to give off an aura that sparkled. "Don't you think so, my dear? I know all the best spots, I'm sure we would be the envy of all in any club – Ow ow ow!"

Salvador was halted from speaking further as Cecily pulled on his ear and dragged him away from the confused girl. "That's enough from you, pervert." While Mika only watched on confused, the rest of the crew simply sweat-dropped at the man's attempts to woe their oblivious captain.

"This guy doesn't give up." said Lena slightly worried over their male guide's well-being. Drake only chuckled while Nore shook his head.

"A determined man can often be a foolish man."

"You got that right, Nore. Ryuhahahaha!"

"Guys are so weird." Drake only laughed harder as he heard the young captain's comment. Lena felt the same and Cecily, having heard the comment, couldn't help but nod agreement with her. Nore did not mind the comment as he joined the group though Salvador seemed to be in mock hurt. The group then continued on, and the previous argument by the cousins was brought back up. As they walked, most of the group distracted by their guides bickering, Mika's attention was drawn somewhere else. Whatever it was, Mika smiled in excitement.

As the group continued to walk down the small concert road, the meeting back in one of the tallest buildings was ending. Many of the men were leaving, some conversing with each other, while the mayor and his aid stayed where they were as did Bege and his men. But this was only for a short while as Bege stood up ready to leave. But not before turning to a steamed Colombo seating in his seat looking crossed. "You know, it wouldn't be so much trouble for my man to help handle the mafia problem in your borough."

"Tch. I rather have pirates' help than yours."

"You are as stubborn as always, Colombo. You should be careful holding onto such pride." The blonde man didn't reply as he kept his cool and sat in his chair. Bege did not care as he turned away from man and walked to the door. He stopped just before passing Van and Leon and muttered something to the old man. "By the way, despite the lack of complete cooperation, we're about to finish the project. It will only be a few hours now until your problem is complete."

"Ah, very good, I can't wait to see it." Giving the old man a nod, Bege and his men moved to leave the room. The moment he stepped out of the meeting room, a flood of people – a mix of both officials and reporters – flocked Bege with questions or ass-kissing. As the door shut, those left inside could hear one last sentence from the Warlord.

"To my usual place, men."

Back outside and on the ground, we find the tour group at an impasse. Both Cecily and Salvador were now deadlock in a heated argument, the same one from earlier while they stood at an intersection. Lena, Drake, and Nore watched on with tired expressions as they have had just enough of the cousins' bickering. Of course, the regular people walking by them paid little to no mind of them as they went about their business. Even ignoring the increasingly loud argument.

"We're Going to Bolderway, You Four-Eyed Freak!"

"I'm Telling You, Sciocco, Their Friend Is Going To Be At Eastern Park!"

"Would you two please~, Shut Up!" Both Cecily and Salvador went quiet and looked over to the group. Fuming mad, Lena had finally snapped and shouted at them to end their argument. Drake gave off a sigh in relief, having about to do the same himself, while Nore kept his own relief to himself but greatly appreciated the sniper's comment.

At first, the two cousins were shocked that someone had just talked back them in such a manner. Cecily looked positively enraged while Salvador looked more surprise. "Where's the beautiful Mika?" Lena soon lost her anger as did Cecily as everyone turned around to where the thought Mika was. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. Lena immediately freaked.

"Where's Mika?!"

"I was wondering why she was being so quite." Drake seemed to only ponder of the disappearance of their captain. Nore seemed to be doing the same. Lena looked back at the two in a panic fury.

"How can you two be so calm about this? We're on an island that's practically a jungle!"

"A concrete jungle, to be exact."

"Thank you, Cecily!" Lena shouted back at the female guide with a lot of sarcasm behind it. The guide flinched back somewhat frightened by the girl. Lena then rambled on. "Who knows what's she is doing right now?! She could be already in the gutter dead or already getting us in trouble!"

Salvador nodded. "I agree with shorty."

"Who Are You Calling Shorty, Pervert!" shouted Lena with a dramatized fire surrounding her. Sal easily ignored her and continued on speaking.

"We must find my eventual girlfriend post haste!"

Everyone sweat-dropped watching Salvador speak in all seriousness. "What do you mean 'your eventual girlfriend'?" The man paid no mind to the group's unison comment as he suddenly pointed to the group.

"Alright! We'll need to split up!"

"I don't know if you recall, Sal, but they know next to nothing of this city."

"Then we'll just have to be in two groups to find her, won't we." Salvador replied back to his cousin with a confident smile. The group looked at the man curiously wondering what he was up to.

Meanwhile far from where the group was down an alley, the young captain had certainly gotten herself lost though not knowing it just yet. She was currently staring at a small make-shift stand where a black haired man with an eye-patch over his right eye and small goatee sat. He was smirking rather confidently as he looked at the beauty before him. His thoughts; this would be easy. "Hello, young lady, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A game of chance." Mika was immediately intrigued with the man's offer and stepped closer to the stand. The man smirked as he brought out three cups and one ball. Mika watched as he set up and placed the ball underneath the middle cup. "Just find the ball."

"Oh! This will be easy." Mika smiled towards the stranger as he did to Mika. He then started the game with his cruel thoughts of scamming the young lady out of her money. However, behind Mika's smile, a devil that had been long sleeping had finally awakened. The poor sucker.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note: Yo! Another chapter is out! But I've got something unrelated to tell. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y…need I say more? Actually, yes! This is big news, practically bigger than even when Black and White came out! The first 3D Pokémon adventure game! The Sixth generation has come! And yet it had only been three years since Black and White came, and I thought they would do a Hoenn remake! Ha! And it's a worldwide release! On October of this year! I can't wait to begin a new adventure!**


	51. Chapter 49: Mika the Street Cat

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

_Last time on One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, the crew landed on Maffino, island of the mafia. While Akio and Ryuudo were being taken care by Granny Ogee and Nicole, the others took a tour with Salvador and Cecily. During their tour, Mika got separated. Now they search for her, but where could she be?_

Mika the Street-Cat

The People Not Seen by the City

In Maffino, an island completely covered in concrete and steel structures, it is easy to lose yourself in this city. For those who live on this island, finding their way anywhere is a cake walk. However many a sailor, tourist, and even pirate have gone made trying to return back to their ships and be left behind. The people of this city claim it as 'Maffino has them now' putting on a personification that the city is alive. It may not be far from the truth as this, like any city, is hustling hub of activity. Whether it be from hard-working men and woman or low-life criminals, day or night, this city is active 24/7 three-hundred and sixty-five days a year. And if your new, you best get yourself a guide or even a skilled navigator because once you enter you are just as likely to get lost as you are to die on the same day.

Luckily, this was not the case for the Hurricane crew that had entered the city. With their captain missing, the group separated into two groups; Team A being Cecily and Nore and Team B with Salvador, Drake, and Lena. Both groups had separated going in different directions both guides suggesting a different way to find her. Let's flip a coin to see who to follow? Heads; it's Team A! We find Team A as they continued back on the same path they were on before. Nore was searching high and low for Mika. Cecily however seemed a bit preoccupied.

"…And dear Oda Salvador is such a pervert! I mean, if it's not one girl, it's several others at one time! He once tried to set up five of my friends on the same day! He's so disgusting sometimes."

Nore only nodded, but he was unfortunately listening. The woman went on and on about how Salvador did something that she disliked. She hardly seemed to be looking for Mika, maybe as a way to get at Salvador. Either way, Nore wouldn't have her selfishness deter him from finding the captain. Though it would be difficult, the nature her was sour as was the wind. Hearing anything from the Earth it was easily blocked by the man-made sounds of the city. It was very frustrating. Adding that to the female guide that he was sure was enamored with and was venting her complaints, his patience was being tested. However, despite Cecily rattling on, Nore was ever vigilant for Mika. Only Nore was rather befuddled; he could not find a trace of the young captain. And that was saying something. Nore had looked through the crowd and in every building they passed yet he couldn't find a single hint or sign of Mika. That was unheard of for a girl that could attract attention far too easily. He must be missing something.

"And then there are his excessive parties that seem to make the city even louder. I'm not even sure-"

"Excuse me." Cecily stopped talking and looked over to the man as he finally spoke. The woman blushed as she heard his deep voice that spoke volumes despite being regular. Nore noticed this, but continued on. "Could you tell me what is down this path." Cecily looked around Nore looking to where he was pointing. Her eyes widen when she saw where he was pointing; an alleyway that was filled with trash and quite literally dark.

"Oh…that. That would be the alleyways. This one leads to the slums that lie in between the buildings and streets. No one really goes through there unless it's something shady."

"…No one does?"

"No, it's much like a lawless area. The police and marines tend to stay in the nicer part of the city. Mafias use it to make deals or off somebody. No one really lives there except the slumdogs."

"Slumdogs?"

"It's a term for the people that are very poor and can't live well like many in this city. They live in back-alleys, if you call it living. There was supposed to be something done about it, but then Capone came and got everyone in a scare over the mafia. All funds got directed to his 'Best Solution' project, which would take care of the mafia families for good. A whole lot of nonsense if you ask me. After that, the only thing they did was push those poor people out of the way where no one can see them."

"Hmm-mm. That is quite problematic." Nore nodded though while he did agree with the girl's statement he had his mind on something else. He looked down the alley as a thought crossed his mind. Could his captain have made her way to such a place? Cecily quickly picked up on this thought and was surprised.

"You're not thinking she went…No that would ridiculous. No one in their right mind would willingly go down into the back-alleys. Come on, let's try the other side of the street." Cecily then lead Nore away from the dark alley to the other side; however, Nore couldn't help but ponder about the back-alley. He had this nagging feeling that maybe his captain would've gone through such a place, but as Cecily was his guide he had to follow her or risk getting lost. So he set his thoughts aside for later and followed the woman to the other side of the street, hoping they would have some luck.

Meanwhile heading north, was Team A. Lena was shouting out for Mika while Drake looked down alleyways as they passed them with Salvador walking ahead of them. He was starting to get annoyed with Lena's yelling. "Would you please stop yelling? It's useless to even try in a city this big."

Lena stopped her shouts and glared at the pervert. "Excuse me for trying. Mika's out there right now lost and probably confused, what do you want me to do?"

"Easy now, Lena, let's put some faith into our guide. I'm sure he knows what he is doing." Lena turned to Drake as the man walked back up with the group. The young sniper only huffed not as content as her navigator was which she found very odd. She turned to Drake looking at him curiously.

"And why aren't you more worried about this? Akio would probably be freaking out jumping all over the place to find her!"

Salvador turned back towards the pirates and not looking very amused. "Who is this Akio person? What right does he have on my sweet Mika?"

"He's our first-mate, who you probably briefly saw at Granny's house. He is the human." Sal looked over to Drake as he explained. Indeed, Salvador recalled briefly of the two guests healing on his grandmother's couches, one human and one a fishman. He recalled the man more specifically, and didn't seem all that impressed. Drake noticed and added to his explanation. "Oh! And Mika's best friend since childhood." That little bit of information caught him off-guard. He certainly was not pleased with that.

"Pfft-He may have such a close bond, but the red string of fate connects us. That is how we will find my love!"

The group stopped seeing Salvador proclaim his imaginary love. Lena looked in contempt of the man as he seemed to be thinking only of his own desires. Drake only chuckled like he wasn't even taking the man seriously. Drake then continued on walking right past the man in his love pose as did Lena as they continued to search. Looking down another alley, Drake had a little private talk with Lena. "We probably should search for Bege rather than Mika. She can handle herself quite well in a city."

Lena stared at Drake very confused. "Wait? What do you mean?"

"I know you know that Mika is far from defenseless, but she is even farther from being lost."

"I still don't get it?"

"Mika is quite adept for running around a city, big as it may be."

"What are you talking about?" Lena and Drake turned as Salvador caught back up with them. It would seem he at least didn't hear the first part of their conversation, which was good for them as they wouldn't want to complicate things. Nonetheless, Drake continued to explain.

"You see, Mika and Akio lived near a city…"

While Drake and the others had stopped for his explanation, somewhere within the alleyways a terror had reawakened. From where we last left her, Mika was standing over the table with a vicious and victorious smirk. On the other side of the table, the once confident scammer was now against the wall in awestruck. The girl then stood back up as she held a wad of cash in her hand. She then proceeded to count while also talking to the man himself. "Thanks for playing with me, and thanks for going easy too! I'm a bit out of practiced, that was a good warm up."

"N-N-No p-p-problem."

"Bye!" Pocketing the money, Mika gave a wave to the man and then walked off. The man then slid to the ground in despair.

"A-All my things… How did she take them all?!"

Mika did not hear the man cry in agony as she turned out of the alley. "Hey! Everyone I got some mon-Eh? Where everyone go?" Believing that her friends were nearby, Mika wanted to share her victory. Unfortunately, she didn't turn out at the main street and instead at the back streets. Unlike the main street – clean and littered with hundreds of people, the back streets were quite the opposite. The street was filthy, trash everywhere, and there were few people. Many of them seem to be doing shady business while others were just trying to get any business whatsoever. There were even kids playing around in torn and filthy clothes.

Of course, she was used to it. "Reminds me of Grey Terminal…" Despite what she said, Mika still smiled. It was familiar territory that called for an old persona. With a smirk on her face, Mika searched the back street for a something and found that something. She quickly ran over to crudely made stand selling clothing – surprisingly nice clothing – where poor looking woman with long, slight ruffled hair managed. She was trying to calm down her little boy down when Mika arrived, but she was too excited to be considerate at the moment. "Hey lady, who much for this sash and bandana?" The woman looked away from her child – she looked rather tried – and was surprised to see the upbeat girl wanting to buy two of her items. Maybe she had misheard?

"E-E-Excuse me, you-?"

"Never mind, you can just have all of this!" Being too excited to actually care, Mika actually gave the woman all the money she had gotten from her last victim. The woman, even her son, gasped as they saw more money than either of them had seen in their lives. The woman looked back at the girl as she took one of her black bandanas and a long yellow sash. She watch her wrap the sash around her waist – letting the extra fall behind her – and then wrapped the bandana on her head fashioning it in way that made look like she had cat ears. The woman, having finally gotten out of her amazed stupor, spoke to the girl in earnest.

"I-I-I can't accept all this. You have enough here to buy nicer-"

"Hey! Do you have a marker or some black paint I can use?" The woman was interrupted as the girl seemed not to be bothered by the small fact. With Mika's question, the woman was baffled. The child however was curious and walked up to the girl.

"I have charcoal?" said the boy as he held up a piece of black coal.

Mika smiled. "Ooh! Perfect! Mind if I borrow it, kid." The boy nodded absentmindedly and handed over the charcoal. With charcoal in hand, Mika looked around searching for something. Eventually she did, it was a puddle. She then ran over to it leaving behind the kid and his mother.

"Hey, hey! What's yous got there?" The boy turned around and gasped as some of the meaner looking men walked towards them. All of them were smirking greedily eyeing the woman specifically. "Some money, eh? Why not share with the rest 'em with us?" All the men chuckled as the continued to step closer to the woman and her stand. The woman looked quite frightened as she flinched back in fear.

"Leave mommy alone!" The men stopped and the woman looked up as the little boy stepped right in front of the men. The group of men laughed at the boy and then continued to walk towards the woman. They pushed the boy out of the way and walked up to stand. The woman was shaking in fear as the men tried to reach out for her.

Pow! All the men were sent flying back as Mika through a single punch. "Hey! Leave them alone, nya!" The woman and boy were surprised as they looked at Mika again. With the bandana uniquely fashioned, the sash flowing behind her, and now the three charcoal lines on each cheek Mika looked like a cat. She even added the 'nya' to the end of her sentence! While the woman and boy were amazed by the girl, the adult men were getting back up and looking pretty angry.

"Hey! What was that for, Girlie?!"

"And what's with the stupid get-up and makeup?"

Mika ignored their comments and shouted at them confidently. "This is my territory now! And if you harm a single person here, I'm gonna beat you up, nya!" The woman and boy were surprised to hear the girl defend them and even claim this area as her territory. Who was this girl? The men just stared at the girl dumbly and then began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Is that girl serious?"

"If she weren't so pretty, I'd think she was!"

"Listen here, Girlie, the mafias rule Maffino, but the back streets belong to the slumdogs like us. And were not gonna bend over for some dressed-up girlie."

Mika just smirked hearing their reply. "Nya~!" Without warning, Mika ran straight for the group of laughing men. They were so distracted that they didn't notice the girl was already in front of them. All the men gasped, the girl just smiled. In no time flat, Mika beat every last guy in less than five seconds; one second each. All those watching on were amazed by the girl's strength, especially the young boy and his mother. "That was easy." Mika smirked as she clapped her hands clean from fighting. She then turned around looking at the kid with a friendly smile. "Got any chalk, nya?"

"Uh…yeah?" Again, the child gave the girl a piece of chalk. Mika then took the chalk and walked over to a nearby wall. She then started drawing something on it. The people stood around the girl as they wondered what she was doing. When she finished there was a chalk-line Jolly Roger that looked much like a cat though a very cute one.

"There…done!" Satisfied with her work, Mika handed back the charcoal to the boy and began walking to her next destination; where ever.

Before she was out of sight, the woman called out to the girl. "Wait!" Mika stopped and turned around back to the woman and her child. The woman walked up to the girl and held out the money she had received from her earlier. "Thank you for taking care of those men, but I can't accept all this-"

"It's okay!" The woman was interrupted as Mika gave the money back to the woman with a smile. The woman blinked in surprise. "Besides, I've been reimbursed, nya!" The woman looked confused, but then her eyes widen as Mika held a few bags that seem to jingle with money. Mika then began to run away as her sense of adventure kicked in. The group a people and family watched the girl run off, all of them amazed by the girl.

"Wait, who are you, lady?!" Mika stopped running having heard the little boy. She turned around with a smile as replied back.

"Just call me Mika the Street-Cat, nya!"

Meanwhile back with Team B, Drake seemed to have finished his explanation that seemed to have left the young sniper in awestruck. Salvador only looked impressed. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You're telling me Mika, our airhead captain, made a street gang?!"

Drake nodded. "Well, a kid's street gang, but yeah. They sure gave Goa a scare every time Mika and Akio came back."

"What amazing leader skills. Mika could become a mafia head rather than a pirate." Salvador spoke sounding very impressed. Drake chuckled confusing both Lena and Salvador.

"She didn't run it per say, it was more like she got a bunch of kids, even those in nobility, to join in her fun. If anyone was in charge, it was Akio and another girl whose name escapes me, Yuri-Kin or something. Anyway, during that time she became very well-known as a 'street-cat'."

"Street-cat?" Both Salvador and Lena repeated the same word questionably.

"They did call her a street-rat, but then she beat anyone who said that and got the term 'street-cat' going around after making her appear like a cat thus, Mika the Street-Cat. The gang came later on."

"How do you know this?" asked Salvador finding all this information on 'his' Mika a bit suspicious. Drake simply shrugged.

"As their babysitter, I had to at least keep an eye on them."

"So what you're saying is that we don't have anything to worry about with Mika." Lena summarized what she had heard and feeling somewhat relieved. However Drake turned to the girl looking far from relaxed as he was some minutes ago. Both Lena and Salvador were stunned.

"Worried about Mika? No. I'm worried what she's gonna do to the city!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…NYA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yo! Well, a lot of you have been shouting at me to talk more about the nine years of Akio and Mika's life. Well, here's part one, I guess. Anyway, I'm tired, may be taking a break next month. We'll see. Until next time, Ja Ne!<strong>


End file.
